Ai wa yasei da!
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO El heredero Saotome y la niña de las flores Si quieres saber de que se trata nuestra serie, hay un resumen en el profile, te invitamos a leerla InuyashaxKagome. AkanexRanma.Crossover Lemon. Dejen sus comentarios onegai
1. De tercos y salvajes

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...porque si fueran nuestros...ahora las dos autoras estarían de vacaciones en alguna isla paradisíaca del Caribe...xp

Este es el primer fic que escribimos juntas y eso que desde hace varios años que teníamos la idea de escribir uno, por distintos motivos no lo hicimos y finalmente este año por fin todo conspiró para que pudieramos hacerlo xp.

¿Por qué un crossover de Inuyasha y Ranma ½? Hace un tiempo comenzamos a ver otra vez estas series, pero ahora en japonés, nos volvimos a fanatizar con ellas, y nos pareció divertido juntar a estos chicos xP.Esta historia será una especie de continuación de ambas series y tendrá bastante humor y romance.

Ranma lo tomamos al final del manga; creyendo ( realmente la esperanza es lo último que se pierde xP ) que ya luego de un tiempo de este final, Ranma sería capaz de admitirse que está enamorado de Akane además de darse cuenta de los efectos que puede provocar en la muchacha. Por el lado de Akane la situación sería parecida xP. En el caso de Inuyasha decidimos tomar la historia, asumiendo que ya por fin terminó la busqueda de la shikon no tama ( por si acaso no somos fan Inuyasha / Kikyo).Antes que se nos olvidé, tenemos que hacer una pequeña advertencia, dentro de la historia hemos mencionado pequeños datos del manga y de las series, pero son realmente pequeñitos y nada que pueda darles un spoiler muy grande.Otra cosa importante de mencionar es que dentro de algunos capítulos este fic tendrá contenido lemonade y lemon, pero lo advertiremos debidamente al principio de cada capítulo.

Bueno hasta aqui los comentarios de las autoras xP , esperamos que se diviertan con el fic, del mismo modo que lo hicimos nosotras al escribirlo.

**_Ai wa yasei  
por _**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

**_Capítulo 1: De tercos y salvajes_**

****

Simbología: 

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena

* * *

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Tokyo, una muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches sujetos en una coleta alta esperaba sentada en una mesa de una cafetería; miraba hacia la calle con una clara expresión de fastidio en su rostro. Sus ojos castaños denotaban furia, sí eso era lo que sentía al recordar a Inuyasha, "_¿por qué diablos nunca podía tener ni un poco de paz con ese hombre! si era hombre lo que se podía considerar de su persona"_. Ambos habían mantenido un estado de tregua por un buen tiempo, pero su sosiego había terminado con una pelea que herió sus sentimientos.

Suspiró resignada y acomodó detrás de una de sus orejas un mechón de sus cabellos que se había escapado. Además de todo, el calor la estaba agobiando, ni siquiera su blusa sin mangas que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y su falda le servían¡deseaba tanto estar en el Sengoku en uno de esos ríos tan cristalinos para poder calmar su calor!.  
Miró de nuevo su reloj, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo y al parecer, Akane, su mejor amiga desde que entró a la universidad, definitivamente no sería puntual esta vez.

Si le hubiesen preguntado hace un par de años atrás si creía que lograría terminar la preparatoria, definitivamente hubiese dicho que no, pero a pesar del poco tiempo que podía dedicarle a sus estudios durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la shikon no tama, finalmente había logrado finalizarla con éxito y además había ingresado a estudiar medicina en la universidad.

- Inuyasha baka... - murmuró _"Definitivamente no te entiendo, algunas veces puedes ser tan estúpido y otras tan dulce..."_

**_ Flash back_**

Finalmente habían logrado, con la ayuda de las flechas de Kagome y la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, arrebatarle a Naraku la perla; pero esto sólo fue el inicio de una dura batalla en la que todos unieron sus fuerzas para acabar definitivamente con él.  
Ahora, que tenían la perla en su poder, debían hacer algo para destruirla; de lo contrario nuevos youkais poderosos tratarían de arrebatárselas, pero si la shikon no tama era destruida o desaparecía Kagome no podría regresar a su tiempo, su familia se preocuparía mucho y después de todo su vida "real" se encontraba allí.

Kagome sólo los observó durante un momento a todos usando todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar, habían estado casi tres años reuniendo los fragmentos y durante este tiempo la amistad entre todos ellos creció día a día. Cada una de las batallas y la misma convivencia habían dado como resultado que sintiera casi como parte de su familia a Sango, Miroku y Shippo; y por Inuyasha….por él, albergaba en su corazón un sentimiento mucho más fuerte aún.

Con lágrimas y un fuerte abrazo se despidió de Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Sabía que la pareja sería feliz junta y que no dejarían sólo al pequeño kitsune.  
Luego se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha, a pesar de todas sus discusiones no pudo evitar terminar enamorándose perdidamente del hanyou. Despacio tomó sus manos colocando entre ellas la perla, al menos la hacia feliz el saber que Inuyasha finalmente lograría cumplir su sueño. Subió su mirada, y observo por última vez al chico quien parecía algo confundido y estaba con la mirada perdida, seguramente aún no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido.  
Ella sonrió, sería mejor así, si él la hubiese mirado a los ojos, no hubiese podido separarse de su lado nunca más y debía volver. Se puso en puntillas besando muy despacio sus mejillas cerca de sus labios.

- Adiós Inuyasha –susurró suavemente Kagome.

La voz de la miko lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad quien confundido solo atinó a susurrar su nombre mientras la veía alejarse de él para siempre.

**_ Fin Flash back_**

**_  
_**

Kagome miró nuevamente su reloj y suspiró preocupada "_¿le habrá sucedido algo a Akane?"._ El calor estaba haciéndola sudar y se estaba muriendo de sed, ordenó un vaso de agua para refrescarse un poco mientras continuaba esperando, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro esta vez, sus ojos brillaban al recordar esos momentos...

**_ Flash back _**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la despedida, y había estado llorando desde entonces. No podía imaginar estar sin Inuyasha o sus amigos, esos tres años habían significado mucho para ella, había aprendido a amar, claro que había sufrido mucho a causa de ello, pero deseaba tener a Inuyasha una vez más aunque eso significara ser la segunda opción como había sucedido anteriormente.

Su madre había estado allí para consolarla como siempre, pero por más palabras de consuelo que le dieran no podía soportar volver a la normalidad, ser aquella niña de 15 años que era antes de conocer a Inuyasha.  
Su sufrimiento se acrecentaba cuando pensaba que tal vez él ya no la recordaba y que seguramente estaría en brazos de Kikyo. Aunque después de todo, ella había elegido estar allí por decisión propia, él no se lo había pedido, esa vez había pensado que en algún momento lograría conquistar el corazón del joven hanyou y no logró imaginar que todo pudiera terminar de esa forma.

Lentamente se sentó en su cama y recordó sus ultimas palabras con él, fue muy difícil la separación, nunca creyó que algo así le iría a suceder en algún momento de su vida, deseo creer que para siempre seguiría frecuentando la era antigua y a su vez viviendo como una adolescente normal. Suspiró resignada y abrió la ventana dejando que la luz solar entrara en su habitación y entibiara un poco su rostro. Cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos apresuradamente ya que le había parecido ver una persona vestida de rojo cerca del templo, se restregó los ojos pensando que era producto de su imaginación y observó nuevamente, esta vez no vio nada. Se entristeció un poco, por un momento había pensando que Inuyasha estaba ahí.

Volteó para observar su cuarto, ahora que estaba en su época tenia papeles desperdigados por todas partes, estaba dedicando mucho tiempo al estudio para desatender un poco su desconsuelo y poder terminar de una vez por todas la preparatoria e ingresar a la universidad, después de todo tenía una vida que seguir, por más triste que se sintiera necesitaba hacer algo para no volverse loca.

Tomó una toalla y se encaminó hacia el baño, tomaría una ducha para despertarse, estar pensando todo el día en él no era sano, ya empezaba a delirar. Durante diez minutos sintió la suave lluvia recorrer su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y haciéndola sentir renovada por unos momentos, pero algo interrumpió su deleite y se apuró para salir ya que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de su habitación. Se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, salió del baño, sin hacer ruido se encamino hasta su cuarto y lentamente abrió la puerta de éste.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio una figura de color rojo en su ventana, no pensó en nada más, se arrojó a sus brazos sin importar el estado en que se encontraba y lo que sucedería después.

- Ka... Kagome – susurró él sorprendido y a su vez feliz de verla nuevamente.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, sin muchas ganas rompió el abrazo para mirarlo emocionada a los ojos.

- Bue.. bueno, te preguntaras cuál es la razón por la que vine aquí, y además como lo logré...- dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y visiblemente nervioso.

- Si, si..- atinó a responder Kagome ahora recobrando la compostura y recordando su escaso atuendo, se coloco un poco más arriba la toalla.

Inuyasha volteó para no tener que observarla en ese estado y para ocultar el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas; aclarando un poco la voz prosiguió:

- Bueno, en realidad me di cuenta que ya no me interesa ser un youkai, soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos... además... yo... te extra...es decir me acostumbré.. no, nos acostumbramos a tu presencia y el mocoso estaba insoportable con sus berrinches, entonces tomé la decisión de pedirle a la shikon no tama que dejara el pozo libre de interferencias para que los dos tiempos siempre estén unidos, por lo tanto tú y yo podemos ir y volver a nuestras épocas cuando queramos sin la ayuda de ninguna perla.

- Inuyasha...- Kagome sonrió y abrazó efusivamente a su compañero, lo había echado tanto de menos, no le importaban las excusas que pusiera de por medio, después de todo estaban de nuevo juntos, pasara lo que pasara nada le quitaría su alegría.

Inuyasha sonrió para luego liberarse del abrazo agregando: - keh! no te emociones tanto, además sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin...  
- Inuyasha… – lo interrumpió Kagome visiblemente emocionada.  
- ...sin esa comida extraña tan deliciosa que nos llevas – concluyó sonriendo abiertamente.

**_ Fin del Flashback _**

_  
"Si tan solo el muy baka fuera así todo el tiempo, o al menos fuera menos egoísta, grosero e insensible. Si no fuera por él hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos hoy"_. La muchacha enrojeció súbitamente con sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo golpeó la mesa y exclamó – Baaakaaaa!-.

Bruscamente volvió a la realidad y observó que todas las cabecitas miraban en dirección a ella, su rostro se coloreó un poco más y rió nerviosamente mirando hacia otro lado. Tomó disimuladamente la carta y se escondió detrás del papel observando que pedir, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la foto de un helado cubierto de chocolate con fresas.  
Levantó su mano llamando la atención de la joven mesera, hizo su pedido y sus pensamientos regresaron al Sengoku nuevamente, al mediodía había ido a visitar a sus amigos aprovechando el tiempo libre, pero desafortunadamente la amistad que había podido mantener con el joven hanyou no pudo durar mucho tiempo.  
- Baka...- susurró quedadamente Kagome.

**_Flash back _**

El día estaba precioso, el árbol de cerezos que los amparaba empezaba a despedir pétalos de sakura y cerca de allí un arroyo recorría el lugar, el ambiente era perfecto para disfrutar de un día de campo.  
Debajo de un árbol la joven taijiya extendió un mantel en el césped, inmediatamente se sentó ya que su vientre abultado se lo exigía. Como Miroku lo había prometido se habían casado prácticamente al terminar la batalla con Naraku y ahora se encontraba ya casi en su sexto mes de embarazo. Miroku se sentó a su lado y la observó con infinita ternura acariciando su panza e imaginándose a su futuro hijo. La joven le sonrió dulcemente y se tomaron las manos.

- Keh – murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con un gesto desaprobatorio , dirigiendo luego su mirada llena ternura hacia la joven pareja, "_se ven tan lindos"_ pensó. "_Me gustaría tanto que Inuyasha y yo estemos algún día así. Últimamente no sé que está pasando con él, cuando me acerco prefiere alejarse y ya no me lleva más en su espalda, seguro que el no saber de Kikyo le está afectando mucho, además evita que estemos a solas¿cuánto más tiempo seguirá actuando de esa forma?"._

La joven abandonó sus pensamientos y sonrió, había traído un almuerzo provisto de generosas raciones para cada uno y uno especial para Inuyasha, se había esmerado especialmente con este como si fuera la comida que le prepara una esposa a su marido para ir al trabajo, había hecho los onigiris con forma de corazón, quizás después de eso Inuyasha dejaría de ser tan frío con ella.

Su expresión cambió a una de coraje cuando vió como Inuyasha miraba sin muchas ganas su comida, y a pesar de que sintió cada uno de sus músculos tensarse al ver la actitud del hanyou, prefirió sonreír e ignorarlo.

- Eh Kagome? Qué diablos se supone es esto? Se ve raro. ¿Estas segura que se puede comer? – le preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba con curiosidad su comida.

Sintió que todo su autocontrol comenzaba a perderse y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle escuchó una respuesta de Miroku:

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Inuyasha? No seas estúpido lo único importante aquí es que Kagome-sama preparó esto para ti con todo su amor – dijo el monje indicando la comida.

- Además Kagome-chan debe haberse esforzado mucho para hacer algo así y debió tardar mucho tiempo – agregó Sango.

- Keh! Pues lo hace porque quiere, yo nunca se lo he pedido – dijo el hanyou de forma arrogante y despectiva - prefiero mil veces el ramen a esta comida extraña.-

El grupo, a excepción de Inuyasha, miraba con temor el aura que Kagome emanaba, el hanyou no se percató de esto y siguió recitando toda clase de groserías hasta que dijo algo que hirió profundamente el orgullo de la joven.

- Además si no tuviera tiempo no vendría tan seguido ¿no? Ja! Seguro ahora le sobra el tiempo libre como para perderlo en estupideces como esa.-

- Inuyasha idiota! Lo dices como si te molestara que Kagome-chan viniera, cuando eres el primero en andar triste y malhumorado cuando ella no puede venir! – le gritó Shippo.

La cabeza del pequeño kitsune quedó con un chichón enorme después de que Inuyasha le diera su merecido por hablar de más.

-Y tú que mierda sabes mocoso! No eres tú el que tiene que aguantarla cada vez que viene… a veces creo que fui un idiota... debí pedirle algo más valioso a la perla – contestó Inuyasha irónicamente mirando de reojo a Kagome.

- Inuyasha...- susurró dulcemente Kagome – Por favor ven un momento –

El joven movió sus orejas y se acercó a ella, aliviado de que no usara esa maldita palabra.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la joven cambio su expresión y con todas sus fuerzas le gritó¡¡¿¿Y QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE SOLO VENÍA A VERTE A TI, BAKAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha aturdido retrocedió un poco por su propia seguridad cuando Kagome pronunció las palabras mágicas: Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARII! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego agregar: - Me voy a mi casa, después de todo tengo que prepararme porque esta tarde tendré una cita – pronunció lo último con especial énfasis para que Inuyasha la escuchara bien.

Nuevamente las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron al escuchar esa extraña palabra.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

****

El enojo de Kagome al recordar aquella mañana terminó cuando la joven muchacha le sirvió su helado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tomó con una cuchara un poco para probarlo. Akane ya se había tardado demasiado "_¿le habrá pasado algo?"._

Muy cerca de ese lugar se encontraba una muchacha de cabello corto, color azulado, usaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color blanco y una blusa rosa con un escote muy recatado. Se aproximaba rápidamente en dirección al lugar que había acordado con su amiga para reunirse.

Miró discretamente hacia atrás. Sonrió " _ja! por fin logré perder a ese idiota, no es que me desagrade que se preocupe por mi"_ . Su rostro se sonrojó levemente por su pensamiento. "_es tierno cuando se preocupa por mi, pero me enferma que esté tan obsesivo con protegerme y no soporto que crea que no soy capaz de cuidarme sola"_ Frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde! – exclamó reanudando su carrera "_Rayos voy a llegar tarde por culpa de Ranma! Kagome me va a matar!"_

**_ Flash back _**

- Baka, baka, baka! Tengo que salir y el muy idiota sigue sin aparecer! Solo a él se le ocurre salir sin preguntar si tengo algo que hacer o no ¿qué se cree¿qué voy a estar aquí hasta que se le ocurra aparecer solo porque tuvimos que quedarnos solos? - exclamó Akane enojada, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala.

Tomó su bolso con rabia y se dirigió hacia la salida, murmurando toda clase de groserías contra el objeto de su ira y sin prestar atención a nada más acabó impactando repentinamente con una masa de músculos que no podía ser otro que causante de su enojo y de su retraso. Su bolso cayó al suelo, pero ella se salvó del mismo destino gracias a que Ranma rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura evitando que se hiciera daño.  
Subió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su prometido observándola intensamente, ni uno de los dos apartó la mirada, hasta que notaron la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Torpe deberías fijarte por donde caminas – le dijo el chico dedicándole su más arrogante sonrisa.

- Baka! Suéltame! Por tú culpa estoy atrasada – contestó Akane mirándolo evidentemente molesta y con claras intenciones de mandarlo de un solo golpe al barrio vecino.

- ¿Atrasada para qué¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Ranma mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella con una leve expresión de miedo en su rostro.

- ¡Y a ti que te importa¿ACASO TE PREGUNTÉ DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS VENIAS? –gritó Akane acercándose amenazadoramente a su prometido.

- ¡No estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti! – le gritó Ranma acercándose a ella y mirándola retadoramente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.  
Akane se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente y de un golpe lo mandó a volar, aprovechando luego su ausencia para escapar.

No había avanzado ni un par de calles cuando se sintió observada, volteó pero no vio nada. Siguió caminado lentamente, sentía la presencia de alguien cerca de ella. Rápidamente decidió arrojar hacia atrás su bolso impactando de lleno en el blanco.

- Ouch¡¿Qué demonios llevas en el bolso Akane! - se quejó Ranma sobándose la cabeza, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había derribado del árbol en que se encontraba.

- ¿Para qué te empeñas tanto en seguirme, Ranma?- le preguntó Akane molesta.

- ¿Y tu por qué crees? - preguntó Ranma evitando su mirada - sabes bien que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarte sola y yo... eres mi prometida aunque no sea mi decisión y mi deber es cuidarte - concluyó bastante sonrojado.

- Ranma... – susurró Akane mirándolo igual de sonrojada.

- Además…-continuó Ranma tratando de salir de la situación - sino fueras tan torpe no tendría que preocuparme tanto por ti, ja! si dentro de la casa casi te caes quien sabe que te puede pasar fuera de ella, boba - dijo poniéndose de pie

- Eres un idiota, no me interesa tu protección, yo sola puedo perfectamente, así que deja de seguirme BAKA! - le gritó la muchacha.

Akane corrió hasta un centro comercial que por suerte estaba lleno de gente, miró a su alrededor y parecía que Ranma no estaba más. Hasta que visualizó una figura mirando hacia los lados "_Ese imbécil, es un terco!... pero no se la voy a hacer tan fácil!"_. Entró a una tienda de lencería y se escondió en uno de los probadores, luego de unos minutos salió de allí y vio que por fin había logrado despistar a Ranma.

**_ Fin del Flashback_**

****

****

Akane suspiró resignada "_Después de todo él sólo quería protegerme… supongo que no debí tratarlo así..¡Pero es que a veces es tan insensible!"_.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta del local y vio a su amiga que estaba terminando su helado, tenía la mirada en un punto indeterminado. Se acercó lentamente a ella y pasó sus manos cerca de su cara para llamar su atención.

- Gomen ne, Kagome-chan - saludó a su amiga mientras se sentaba - Realmente lo siento no quería hacerte esperar, todo fue culpa del idiota de Ranma - finalizó frunciendo el ceño al recordar a su prometido.

- Ah! No te preocupes Akane-chan, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y casi no pasó el tiempo para mi... ¿Que te pasó con Ranma-kun?- preguntó Kagome guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

- Tuve que esperar a que apareciera el muy imbécil; desde anoche estamos solos en casa, supongo que es algún nuevo intento de nuestra familia para que terminemos casados ¡ Ja, como si fuera a funcionar!...y en todo caso no me interesa que funcione, no quiero estar toda mi vida atada a un tipo orgulloso, insensible y estúpido - contestó Akane evadiendo la mirada de su amiga.- Y claro cuando apareció no encontró nada mejor que hacerme un interrogatorio sobre donde iba y...¿puedes creer que el muy baka trató de seguirme? – continuó.

- Así que trató de seguirte, eh? y qué ocurrió luego de eso? porque ahora que veo la hora me parece que te "distrajo" bastante tu prometido - sonrió pícaramente Kagome.

- Eh!..de qu...qué hablas? No.. no me distrajo.. – contestó Akane totalmente roja - ¿qué pediste? - continuó cambiando de tema totalmente roja y nerviosa.

- Moou.. Akane, quién creería eso? – dijo Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal ya que su amiga se delataba con su color.

- ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? contestó Akane algo molesta, tomando la carta de la cafetería para revisarla y de alguna forma ocultarse de la mirada de su amiga. Luego levantó su mano para llamar a la mesera, y pedir finalmente lo mismo que Kagome, no estaba muy concentrada como para revisar bien que ofrecía la cafetería. Miró a su amiga y al ver su sonrisa preguntó algo molesta: - ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Kagome?

- Nada, nada... - Kagome pensó que acabaría siendo golpeada si seguía acosándola con preguntas, _"tengo que ser más sutil"_ – pensó.

Ya más relajada Akane continuó - por cierto en qué pensamientos estabas perdida cuando llegué? Se te veía muy lejos - concluyó sonriendo traviesamente mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Yo, en nada... bueno, si, en mis estudios, estoy un poco atrasada, tengo que leer mucho material. Pero cuéntame¿cómo es eso que se quedaron solos? no me lo ocultes y dime si pasó algo entre ustedes? - Kagome miró a su amiga suplicante.

En ese momento regresó la mesera y le sirvió su pedido a Akane. Tomó la copa de helado vacía de Kagome y se retiró.

Akane suspiró - Papá y tío Genma se fueron a entrenar sin avisar, por eso Ranma no se fue con ellos, y mis hermanas y tía Nodoka se fueron a Hiroshima a visitar unos parientes o al menos eso dijeron ...y sobre si pasó algo - continuó más bajito y muy sonrojada - pues...

Akane probó un poco de su helado y prosiguió con su relato...

**_ Flash back_** **_  
_**  
Era de noche, bastante tarde, Akane se encontraba entrenando, no podía dormir y entrenar era su forma de descargar frustraciones. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había nadie en casa, su rostro denotaba rabia, no soportaba las artimañas que su familia ideaba para forzar las cosas entre ellos. Estuvo un buen rato lanzado patadas y golpes al aire hasta que se sintió observada, giró y vio a su prometido; no lo pensó mucho y le lanzó un puñetazo para que la acompañara en su entrenamiento. Ranma se unió a ella pero como siempre esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes haciendo mínimos esfuerzos.

- Baka! Si vas a entrenar conmigo atácame - gritó respirando agitadamente Akane, llevaba mucho rato tratando de golpear a Ranma sin tener ni un resultado.

- Ja! Para ganarte ni siquiera necesito atacarte realmente marimacho - contestó Ranma de forma burlesca.

- Bakaa! - gritó Akane mientras intentaba conectar con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo con su mano derecha en el rostro de su prometido, el cual fue detenido cuando él le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la misma mano con la que intentó golpearlo. Con más rabia aún Akane intentó con el otro brazo pero Ranma era demasiado veloz y logró interceptar otra vez su puño.

Akane descargó una mirada de ira sobre su oponente, Ranma dándose cuenta de aquello le sonrió tontamente. - Ahora te tengo en mis manos... ¿ves que ni tuve que atacarte, baka? - inmovilizó sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí para que no tuviera posibilidad de movimiento.

Akane no podía moverse, los fuertes brazos de su prometido la tenían atrapada, furiosa trató de darle un golpe bajo con una de sus rodillas pero solo logró que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Visiblemente sonrojada trató de levantarse y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de Ranma, ambos muy sonrojados y sin poder evitarlo acercaron sus rostros casi hasta rozar sus labios.

Sus labios estaban casi por unirse cuando reaccionó y se echó hacia atrás avergonzada. Sentada a espaldas de Ranma sintió como su corazón latía salvajemente, parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. En el espacioso dojo solo se escuchaban los latidos de ambos jóvenes.

- Ranma yo...no...no creas que estaba buscando esto...yo solo - susurró avergonzada.

- Pues eso no parecía, te tiraste encima mio, siempre me dices hentai a mí y tú eres la primera en lanzarte - respondió Ranma con una estela de furia en su mirada.

Molesto, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo antes que lo lograra Akane lo había alcanzando, la chica lo tomó con fuerza del brazo para hacerlo girar hacia ella para luego darle una fuerte cachetada

- Idiota…- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - no entiendo como puedes pensar una cosa así de mi – finalizó alejándose de él para salir del dojo.

Ranma reaccionó y siguió a su prometida, logró retenerla tomándola por la muñeca, ella quiso forcejear para soltarse de su agarre pero él susurrando le dijo: - Gomen nee Akane.. no pensé lo que dije, no quería hacerte llorar. Después de eso lentamente la soltó y se acercó a ella abrazándola delicadamente

Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Ranma decidió romper el abrazo alejándose un poco. Akane levantó el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas. Sintió entonces la mirada de su prometido sobre ella, por la forma en que la observaba estaba casi segura que él trataba de descubrir si aún seguía triste o enojada. Akane sonrió levemente para hacerle entender que ya no estaba enojada con él.

Finalmente Ranma le dijo: -Akane... tengo un poco de hambre¿quieres venir conmigo por unos bocadillos antes de dormir?

**_ Fin Flash back_**

****

- Y eso fue lo que pasó...- concluyó Akane sonrojada y más interesada en mover lentamente la cucharita dentro de su helado que en mirar la expresión de su amiga.

- Pe.. pero.. ¿por qué te alejaste de él Akane-chan? estuvieron tan cerca, no había nadie allí que los mirara, solo estaban tú y él... – espetó Kagome claramente decepcionada.

- ...la verdad...es que no quise hacer algo que tal vez él no deseara...antes del desastre de boda le pregunté si me quería y no fue capaz de contestar...yo no quiero que esté conmigo por obligación...- respondió Akane desilusionada - además tiene otras prometidas que siempre están detrás suyo y no quiero caer en lo mismo que ellas….aunque creo que últimamente estan menos insistentes - finalizó sonriendo levemente.

- Akane-chan... - suspiró Kagome. - Bueno, pero tal vez él no lo admitió porque es parte de su carácter, pero estoy segura que te quiere, se nota en sus miradas, y aunque me lo niegues tú también tienes un brillo extraño en los ojos cuando hablas de él - dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- ¿En su mirada? - preguntó Akane sonrojándose levemente al recordar los ojos azules de su prometido.

- Sí.. no lo has notado, es evidente, yo creo que todo el mundo lo sabe menos ustedes.. ¿por qué no tratan de sincerarse, después de todo hace más de dos años que viven juntos, ya no son aquellos chiquillos de preparatoria... - dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches.

- Ja! pues créeme que a veces lo disimula muy bien - contestó Akane frunciendo el ceño mientras venían a su memoria distintas imágenes de su prometido molestándola.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor adornaba su cabeza

- Tal vez decida sincerarme el día que él deje de actuar como niño de cinco años para hacerme enojar...y dime Kagome-chan hoy no ibas a visitar al muchacho que te gusta temprano ¿cómo te fue ? - preguntó con curiosidad Akane y alivio al ver que lograría cambiar el tema.

- Fatal, mejor ni preguntar amiga, ese hombre a veces suele ser tan detestable. Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque ¿no? el día está estupendo como para pasar todo el rato aquí sentadas - dijo Kagome tratando de ocultar su rabia al recordar aquel momento.

- Tienes razón todos los hombres son idiotas - contestó Akane girándose a buscar su bolso - ¿eh Kagome me viste llegar con mi bolso? - preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No, no te vi llegar con nada – contestó Kagome.

- Entonces mejor nos vamos de aquí - dijo Akane poniéndose rápidamente de pie - la última vez que lo ví estaba en la cabeza de Ranma — continuó algo sonrojada - y dentro de él tenia anotada la dirección de este lugar y créeme no tengo ganas de verlo ahora - finalizó sonriendo mientras sentía como una leve gota de sudor comenzaba adornar su frente.

- Ustedes nunca cambian - Kagome sonrió de una forma resignada.

- Es su culpa, cuando sentí que me seguían sólo pensé en defenderme, no sabía que era él - afirmó Akane.- aunque quién sabe tal vez si me gustó que mi bolso golpeará su cabezota - dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Kagome rió nerviosamente, llamó a la mesera para pagar la cuenta y finalmente retirarse del lugar. Después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron conversando el sol había bajado un poco y el día estaba maravilloso para caminar.

_Continuará._...

_**  
Fin Capítulo 1**_

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quejas, comentarios, criticas, amenazas P ...solo tienen que enviar sus reviews_**

**_  
_**

**_Cosas que podrán leer en el capítulo 2 ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo¿Qué fumó Inuyasha que está tan raro con Kagome¿Será Ranma tan curioso como para revisar el bolso de Akane¿sobrevivirá si lo hace xp?_**

****

* * *

  
Terminos en japonés usados en este capítulo:

**Shikon no tama** : Perla de las cuatro almas o perla shikon.  
**Baka** : Ranma e Inuyasha lo son muchas veces xp , Baka significa tonto, idiota (insulto bastante usado en las versiones en japones tanto de Ranma como de Inuyasha).  
**Era Sengoku o Sengoku jidai **: Época en que vive Inuyasha. Dentro de la historia del Japón este fue un período de crisis interna, es decir, de guerras civiles.  
**Youkai** : demonio (Sesshomaru, Shippo y Kouga por ejemplo) ( Jidai es era)  
**Kitsune**: zorro ( Shippo es un demonio zorro)  
**Hanyou** : mitad demonio, semi demonio  
**Miko **: sacerdotiza, mujer con poderes espirituales (Kikyo, Kagome)  
**Taijiya** : experto exterminador de youkai , matademonios (Sango es una taijiya)  
**Onigiris**: bola de arroz rellena con otros ingredientes, puede tener forma ovalada, triangular o en este caso de corazon P (sinceramente creo que la pobre mujer está enferma de amor como para hacer algo asi xp)  
**Ramen**: sopa de fideos  
**Osuwari** : Abajo, sentado. Palabra que utiliza Kagome en la versión en japonés de Inuyasha para "tranquilizar" el espiritu del muchacho.  
**Gomen nee** : lo siento, perdoname, disculpame  
**Hentai **: pervertido, tambien puede significar raro o fenómeno pero para este caso solo la hemos usado con su primer significado.  
**Moou : **Oh (exclamación de frustracion).

* * *


	2. Te seguiré donde sea

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

_**  
Capítulo 2: "Te seguiré donde sea"**_

Simbología: 

_"blabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena -----------

* * *

En la era de las guerras civiles, cerca del pozo que permitía comunicar dos tiempos, vemos acercarse rápidamente a un furioso hanyou:

- KUSO! – exclamó colérico Inuyasha. – ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer algo así con un maldito humano teniéndome a m... eh¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Keh¡es su culpa! es su maldito olor que me vuelve loco¡Maldición, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso!

**_Flash back _**

- Maldita Kagome...- gruñó Inuyasha aún con su rostro pegado al piso.

- Temo decirte que todo fue tu culpa – dijo tranquilamente Miroku.

- ¡Cállate! - gruñó Inuyasha colocándose lentamente de pie con el ceño totalmente fruncido - yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que la muy estúpida se fuera de una vez a su tonta... ¿cómo demonios dijo que se llamaba? -

- ¿Te refieres a la cita que nos mencionó? - preguntó Miroku.

- Keh!- Inuyasha miró de reojo al monje dejando entrever algo de curiosidad en su expresión - ¿Y eso qué mierda es?-

- ¿Te refieres a la palabra cita¿No sabes qué es? - preguntó Miroku dejando ver un poco de malicia en su mirada.

Inuyasha miró a Miroku con sus facciones claramente tensionadas por la rabia - ¿Crees que te estaría preguntando si supiera qué mierda es?- acercándose al monje peligrosamente mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos continuó - Así que dime ¡QUÉ MIERDA ES? -

- Calma... calma... te diré - un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos del monje.- Bueno, las citas son reuniones que tienen los hombres y las mujeres, un encuentro entre dos personas, en el cual demuestran todos sus sentimientos y sin pudor desatan sus pasiones contenidas y bueno, ya sabes lo que sucederá... - concluyó el monje guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Lo qué sucederá? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de total ignorancia frente a lo que este hablaba. Las palabras del monje volvieron a su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez - ¿DIJISTE ENTRE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER? - preguntó alterado.

- Hai, hai - sonrió alegremente el joven. - Tú sabes jeje, lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer... no sé como lo dirás tú.. ¡ah! creo que Myoga me habló acerca de eso, supongo que le dirás apareamiento¿no? - la sonrisa de Miroku se iluminaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba y al observar los gestos del mitad demonio su regodeo era mayor.

Inuyasha sintió tensarse cada uno de sus músculos por la furia. Mirando con los ojos llenos de ira a Miroku gruñó - ¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EN UNA CITA KAGOME PUEDE ESTAR REVOLCANDOSE CON CUALQUIER IMBECIL POR AHI?

- La señorita Kagome ya es toda una mujer¿no? - miró con complicidad a Inuyasha y lo codeó levemente. - ¿No crees, ya está en edad para hacer esas cosas, yo creo que ella debe ser muy apasionada - dijo el houshi juntando las manos y poniendo su mirada más pervertida mientras se sonrojaba.

A una distancia considerable Sango se encontraba descansando en una cabaña junto con Kirara y Shippo, solo podía dormir de a ratos por la incomodidad de su vientre. Miroku decía que debía tratarse de gemelos: dos pequeños hombrecitos que seguirían sus pasos.

Por un momento Inuyasha se olvidó de todo lo que lo rodeaba, por su mente sólo se reproducían imágenes de Kagome vestida con esas extrañas prendas, que cada vez lo ponían mas nervioso, realizando todo tipo de acciones no muy santas. Involuntariamente se sonrojó, notando además como un fuerte deseo de ser él quien estuviera con Kagome en esa estúpida cita se apoderaba cada vez con más fuerzas de su ser - Cita...CITA MIERDA - gritó enfurecido mientras volvía a la realidad y salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pozo _"no voy a permitir que ni un maldito imbécil toque de esa forma a Kagome...kuso... como puede ser tan tonta que no se da cuenta que ella es solo mía"._

**_Fin Flash back_**

****

-----------------------

Ranma observó nuevamente cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial – Diablos, desapareció ante mis ojos... ¿dónde demonios estará? – se preguntaba frotándose la cabeza. - Tonta marimacho - susurró - nada le costaba decirme a dónde iba "_por qué no se da cuenta que sólo me preocupo por ella, no quiero que esté en peligro nunca más...terca" _- No tenía para que enojarse y mucho menos golpearme...bruta violenta - Sonrió sonrojándose levemente _"Aunque no puedo negar que realmente también se ve muy bonita cuando se enoja… como anoche"_

**_Flash back _**

Había terminado de darme un baño de agua caliente para relajarme y dormir, todo día había sido muy estresante y para colmo de males apenas llevaba unas horas solo con Akane y no habíamos hecho otra cosa que pelear. Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar vi luz en el Dojo y fui a curiosear. Me acerqué sigilosamente tratando de no ser descubierto; ahí se encontraba Akane. Entré silenciosamente, no pude evitar el desear observarla sin ser visto al menos durante un rato.

Sonreí al observarla, ella no era de lo más hábil para luchar, tal vez incluso algo torpe, pero estoy seguro que de todas las que se dicen mis prometidas, Akane es la que más ama el arte. La vi dar un par de golpes con fuerza, se veía algo cansada, pero eso no la detenía _"Obstinada, pero debo admitir que se ve tan bonita así...si tan sólo fuera capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella...je bueno al menos ya soy capaz de admitírmelo a mi mismo"_. No pude evitar reír frente a mis pensamientos, olvidándome por un momento que trataba de no ser descubierto. _  
"De todos modos aunque se lo dijera creo que no podría evitar decirle cosas para molestarla, no puedo negarlo me gusta hacerlo, es divertido provocarla…jaja tal vez de tanto golpe en la cabeza ya me volví tonto o masoquista…pero ¡se ve tan bonita también cuando está enojada, aunque ella no lo sepa"_. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me lanzó un puñetazo, rápidamente lo esquivé y no pude evitar sonreír retadoramente: _"Ja! lo hubiera podido esquivar hasta con una venda en los ojos"._

- Baka! Si vas a entrenar conmigo atácame — me gritó Akane.

- Ja! Para ganarte ni siquiera necesito atacarte realmente kawaiikune - le contesté de forma burlesca.

Akane se veía bastante agitada, respiraba irregularmente y tenia su cabellos levemente revueltos por el movimiento _"Diablos se ve tan bonita...mierda contrólate Ranma no puedes estar pensando eso ahora te vas a distraer…je ya sé voy a darle una lección, voy a inmovilizarla para mostrarle quien es el más fuerte."  
_Vi como Akane me lanzaba un par de puñetazos bastante fáciles de detener, rápidamente pude tenerla a mi merced.

- Ahora te tengo en mis manos..._"Podría besarte tan fácilmente así mi marimacho"_- ¿ves que ni tuve que atacarte, baka?- Rápidamente inmovilice sus brazos y la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

De repente sentí como levantó una de sus piernas tratando de darme un rodillazo, no pensé que pudiera hacer ese movimiento, perdí el equilibrio y ella cayó sobre mí. No pensé absolutamente nada más solo deseaba besarla de una vez, me acerqué un poco más, ya casi estaba por lograr mi objetivo.. tomar sus labios, lo deseaba hace tanto tiempo. Pero no pude conseguirlo, en esa fracción de segundo que me faltaba para cumplir mi deseo, ella se alejó ágilmente de mí, se sentó cerca dándome la espalda, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba retractándose:

- Ranma yo...no...no creas que estaba buscando esto...yo solo - susurró Akane

- Pues eso no parecía, te tiraste encima mio, siempre me dices hentai a mí y tú eres la primera en lanzarte – le respondí con rabia. "_Mierda faltó tan poco esta vez¿qué diablos pasa con ella o es que acaso no le intereso?" "Rayos, no sé que diablos estaba pensando, ni sé para que vine a mirarla, mejor me voy de aquí"_

No pude terminar de pensar en ello cuando Akane me hizo voltear y me cacheteó. El golpe no dolió tanto y le hubiera dicho algo sino fuera por sus lágrimas, eso era lo que más me había atormentado¿yo provoqué eso en ella, no, esto no puede quedar así.  
Rápidamente la detuve antes que se fuera y me disculpé:

- Gomen nee Akane.. no pensé lo que dije, no quería hacerte llorar -. Se veía tan indefensa que no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla en mis brazos de la manera más suave posible, no quería lastimarla, todo menos eso. Después de eso me dio la impresión que Akane me perdonó, de vuelta su sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y fuimos por algo de comida.

**_Fin Flash back_**

****

Sin tener ninguna pista de donde se podía hallar Akane, miró el bolso que con tantas fuerzas su prometida le había lanzado, "_Yatta! Quizás encuentre algo que me diga donde está!_". Miró con algo de rabia el maldito objeto recordando el dolor que le había provocado. - ¿Qué diablos tendrá? – murmuró.

Abrió el bolso, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría si Akane lo viera en ese momento, al hacerlo se encontró con un ejemplar bastante gracioso, se titulaba:  
**_"Cómo cocinar sin morir en el intento" "Manual con TODO lo que necesita saber la mujer de hoy."_**

Una gotita apareció en su cabeza y rió nerviosamente al ver la figura de la tapa: Una mujer haciendo la señal de amor y paz con los dedos y una cocina casi destruida "_debió ser Akane la figura de esta tapa_" pensó. Inmediatamente su ceño se frunció: "_maldita cosa...además de servirle para golpearme también te usa para intentar asesinarme"._

Una pequeña cosa, dentro del bolso de su prometida, desvió su atención del libro. Era un llavero de pequeños cerditos negros, al verlo no pudo más que recordar a Ryoga: _"Maldito cerdo...aunque ahora P-chan está más interesado en visitar el Ucchan's al menos ya no es una molestia, jejeje"_. _"Realmente todo esta más tranquilo, luego de la casi boda hasta Shampoo se calmó un poco...aunque bueno Kodachi...ella siempre estará loca"._

Siguió revisando y encontró una pequeña agenda con motivos de Hello Kitty en la tapa. Tenia algunas anotaciones, enseguida vio un índice que marcaba el día en que se encontraban, vio una dirección y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, luego rió triunfalmente.

-----------------------

**En el Templo Higurashi**

El joven hanyou subió ágilmente por el pozo y salió del templo en dirección a la casa de Kagome. Afuera se encontró con la madre de ésta barriendo. - Oe! - exclamó - ¿Dónde esta Kagome?-

La mujer sonrió y saludó con la cabeza al muchacho, a continuación le respondió: - No se encuentra en estos momentos en casa, dijo que saldría a una cita - Supongo que va a tardar en regresar¿quieres esperarla y te sirvo algo de comer¿quieres un poco de ramen? Hoy salí de compras y tengo varias latas – dijo invitándolo a pasar

Las orejitas del mitad demonio se movieron al escuchar la palabra "ramen". Rápidamente antes que terminara de sentarse, la mujer le entregó una lata ya abierta: su apetito voraz combinado con los deseos de encontrar a la "maldita mujer" hicieron que terminara la lata en menos de 10 segundos. Salió apresurado cuando la madre de Kagome lo detuvo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le ofreció la gorra que acostumbraba ponerse cuando salía fuera del templo Higurashi. No alcanzó a comentarle que había salido al Wc'Donalds en compañía de una amiga ya que la velocidad del joven no le dio tiempo para pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Chikuso!...¿dónde demonios te metiste estúpida mujer?- Gruñó observando hacia todos lados tratando de enfocar todos sus sentidos en la búsqueda para encontrar de una vez a Kagome."_¿Por qué mierda no entiende que si volví por ella, es porque la quiero como mi hembra? Sólo deseo estar con ella siempre...con nadie más..."_ pensó.

**_Flash back_**

Después de que pedí el deseo a la perla súbitamente un brillo cubrió todo el lugar, después de eso la shikon no tama desapareció. Cerca de allí Miroku abrazó a Sango, estaban felices ya que la kazaana del monje había desaparecido, en realidad el motivo de felicidad mayor era que Naraku ya no existía, y la perla tampoco.

Ahora sí los días de paz reinarían en el Sengoku. Yo también estaba feliz, vengada la muerte de Kikyo y todos las atrocidades que cometió ese infeliz podría vivir en paz, junto con mis amigos... Kagome.. tendría que avisarle.. pero, ahora... ¿qué sucedería con Kikyo?. No terminé de pensar en ello cuando sentí su presencia. Mire hacia el bosque y puede verla, me acerqué hasta llegar a su lado - Kikyo...- murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

- Veo que has elegido¿verdad Inuyasha? - murmuró mirándome con frialdad.

- Kikyo ...yo...- contesté sintiendo una opresión en el pecho - no puedo seguirte... prometí protegerte de Naraku y lo hice...pero no puedo apartarme de ella.. - finalicé evitando su mirada.

- Maldito...¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que ella no pertenece a esta época? - respondió Kikyo con rabia en sus ojos y subiendo un poco la voz para decir lo último.

Mirándola a los ojos con lástima conteste: - Eso no me importa...solo me importa estar a su lado, y yo...yo lo siento Kikyo...fuiste muy importante para mí...-

- Supongo que no tengo elección, en realidad yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, solo soy una figura de barro... un vestigio de lo que fui... no puedo obligarte a que me sigas, no si no lo deseas - dijo dejando escapar una lagrima pero con su rostro inmutable, sin gestos de tristeza, ni de furia...

- Kikyo...- contesté mirándola con tristeza. _"Lo siento mucho...ya no es lo mismo...ya no soy el que era hace 50 años"._

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia mi, no sabía que iba a suceder... con dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios me hizo callar – Shh... no digas más – me susurró. Se acercó un poco más y levemente me beso. Luego de eso, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que hace más de 50 años... la vi sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, como si su sufrimiento hubiera acabado.

Kikyo se alejó y las Shinidamachuu se la llevaron. Kaede-baba después me contó que vió aparecer a su hermana cerca de la cabaña, que había regresado a su tumba, lugar que jamás debió ser profanado, aunque por un lado fue bueno, ya que ella pudo despedirse de mí sin rencores, ya no la recordaré con esa mirada llena de odio que tenia cuando me lanzó una flecha en el Goshinboku... Kikyo... espero que descanses en paz...

**_Fin del flash back_**

****

- Kagome….¿qué no ves que necesito estar a tu lado siempre? – murmuró Inuyasha continuando con su búsqueda.

-----------------------

Cerca de _Wc'Donalds_ Ranma se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol, lo suficientemente cerca para observar a Kagome y Akane, tanto que podía distinguir sus expresiones, lo desfavorable era que al estar cerrado el lugar y por la música que se escuchaba, no podía enterarse de lo que estaban diciendo.

- Ja que fácil fue encontrarte baka... - murmuró sonriendo triunfalmente mientras las observaba - Deberías saber que nada puede ganarle a Ranma Saotome - continuó - además ni siquiera vas a poder quejarte después de todo te estoy haciendo un favor al traer tu bolso jeje.. huh? de qué rayos estarán hablando que Akane se pusó tan roja...Kagome se ve normal... tal vez debería entrar ahora sin que me vean y sentarme cerca...- frunció el ceño - Nah luego diría que la estoy siguiendo como siempre...como si eso fuera verdad ja!..- Se sonrojo levemente al recordar - _"¿no?...deja de mentirte a ti mismo baka" _pensó

**_Flash back  
_**

- Ya nos vamos - gritó Akane, Nabiki iba más adelantada, sin muchas ganas tuve que seguirla.

Ese día el tío Soun estaba llorando ya que su adorable hijita se inscribiría en la universidad.. "_Que fastidio"_ expresé poniendo mi mejor cara de aburrimiento, creo que no le agradó mucho ya que lloró nuevamente, pero después usó esa maldita ténica que tiene para hacer crecer su cabeza y me "sugirió" que debía seguir a Akane, decidí obedecer antes que me pasara alguna desgracia.

- ¿Ranma? - Akane llamó mi atención mientras me sonreía

Casi me caigo del otro lado de la baranda por mirar su sonrisa. Maldita marimacho..., cuando menos me lo espero me mira de esa forma - Ah, que sucede? - le pregunté tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú...pareces fastidiado ¿No te interesa estudiar algo?- me contestó mirándome con curiosidad. Se giró hacia mi y me sonrió nuevamente para continuar - Yo estoy muy emocionada.

- No sé... quizás algo relacionado con las artes marciales - me limité a responder. _"Rayos si me sigue mirando no voy a soportarlo, es tan dificil cuando ella se pone linda, manejo mejor la situación cuando está enojada, allí puedo hablarle con más facilidad, ahora me deja como un tonto..."_. - Oye, y tú qué vas a estudiar? - bajé de la baranda y me acerqué poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas. _"Ja, ya sé, voy a seguirle el jueguito, a ver que responde a esto"_.

- Yo...yo...estos días he pensando en dos opciones - me contestó algo sonrojada evadiendo mi mirada - pero creo que ya me decidí por una -

Me acerqué un poco más - ¿Y por cuál te decidiste? - sonreí por el estado en que había logrado ponerla.

- Antes había pensado en teatro.. - me contestó mirando hacia abajo notablemente sonrojada - pero...- continuó mientras me miraba a los ojos nuevamente con el ceño algo fruncido - recordé cierto desastre y decidí que no podía estudiar algo así, además me di cuenta que prefería más la otra opción - me sonrió nuevamente mirándome a los ojos - Quiero estudiar medicina, jeje tal vez con todas las veces que he tenido que curarte baka, comenzó a gustarme esa carrera.-

Me disponía a seguir con el jueguito, pero sentí la mirada de Nabiki...

- Oigan ¿de qué tanto están hablando¿van a besarse o por qué están tan cerca? – preguntó Nabiki mirándonos maliciosamente

Me alejé considerablemente de mi prometida para evitar malos entendidos "_Ni yo me la creo, si lo que deseaba era justo lo que se daba a entender"_. – Nada, Akane me estaba contando que piensa estudiar Medicina, que horror, mejor que se cuiden sus pacientes, si tiene un mínimo de cordura debería dejar de pensar en estudiar eso, vas a matar a todo el mundo si tu habilidad con la carrera es la misma que tienes con la cocina – agregué mordazmente, para evadir la pregunta de Nabiki.

- BAKAAA! - me gritó Akane mientras conectaba con mucha fuerza su puño en mi mejilla - estúpido idiota no se puede hablar en serio contigo- continuó mirándome con rabia

Luego se giró para alejarse de nosotros dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la Universidad.

- Ouch, qué diablos dije, esa marimacho me golpea por cualquier cosa - atiné a responder algo aturdido por el golpe.

- Siempre tan sútil no, Ranma-kun?- me dijo Nabiki sonriéndome burlesca- ¿Piensas dejar qué vaya sola?-

- Sí, claro... no creo que por ir sola vaya a pasarle algo... además Kuno está estudiando en otra universidad... - agregué haciéndome el desinteresado.

- ¿Recuerdas tu primer día en Furinkan cuñadito?- me preguntó.

- No sé de que me hablas Nabiki... – le respondí frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Que mala memoria tienes, creo que si recuerdas a todos esos tipos que esperaban a mi hermanita para tratar de tener algo con ella ¿no?- me miró con una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro para luego continuar- una de mis amigas estudia en esta universidad...y... créeme cuñadito... - sonrió nuevamente - esos tipos o incluso Kuno-chan, no son nada al lado de la manga de pervertidos que estudian aquí...- finalizó mientras se alejaba de mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Pervertidos?... - fruncí más aún el ceño y corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar a Akane. _"No dejaré que ningún maldito se te acerque, estudiaré aquí como sea y lo que sea!"_

**_Fin flash back_**

****

Ranma dejó de volar en sus pensamientos cuando vio que las chicas salían del lugar. Se dirigieron a un parque que estaba cerca de allí, cautelosamente las siguió de lejos para evitar que escucharan sus pasos, cuando al fin se sentaron el muchacho no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja ya que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

- En la cafetería te confié lo que pasó anoche con Ranma... – Akane se sonrojó levemente mirando a su amiga de reojo- ¿no me vas a contar qué fue lo que te paso esta mañana?- finalizó mirando a la otra chica con curiosidad.

- Bueno, te diré, pero no fue muy agradable... - Kagome cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. - Fui a almorzar con él y otros amigos... preparé la comida para la ocasión, me esmeré tanto... - modificó su expresión a una de rabia. - Pero el imbecil de Inuyasha tuvo que arruinarlo todo, le había preparado un bentou especial para él... y el muy baka solo quería ramen, ese que viene en lata... y lo peor es que me dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a visitarlos, como si yo estuviera todo el tiempo disponible para él! Lo detesto tanto! - la cara de Kagome se transformó totalmente, estaba roja, parecía que en algún momento iba a estallar.

Akane miró a su amiga con comprensión y resignación, luego dijo: - Son todos unos malditos tontos, egoístas y además insensibles, a veces creo que realmente odio a todos los hombres - finalizó suspirando resignada.

- ¿A todos¿estas segura? - respondió Kagome sonriendo.

- ¿Nani? - contestó Akane muy roja .

- Nandemonai... ya sé la respuesta - respondió la joven de cabellos oscuros a su amiga guiñándole un ojo.

Akane miró de reojo a su amiga algo molesta y aún sonrojada, luego suspiró - ¿Y eso de qué me sirve? Si para él sólo soy su torpe prometida, marimacho y pechos planos - suspiró nuevamente - Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos besado anoche...seguro se hubiese retractado y todo seguiría igual...- concluyó desilusionada.

- Yo creo que debiste dejarte llevar por la situación... quizás no sucedía eso.. - Kagome animó a su amiga - Además, tienes que escucharme, ya son grandes, entraron a la universidad¿no crees que deberían dejar de pelearse tanto? por qué no intentas ser un poco más dulce con él y coquetearle, de esa forma yo creo que Ranma cambiaría de actitud... - agregó mirándola pícaramente.

- ¿Crees que cambiaria su actitud si le coqueteo? - preguntó Akane totalmente sonrojada. - Con lo infantil que es, lo más seguro es que se ría de mi - continuó frunciendo el ceño.

- No perderás nada si lo intentas ¿verdad, al menos has el intento... - pronunció Kagome alentándola.

- Tienes razón - suspiró Akane - pero creo que me va a costar no partirle la cara cuando me insulte -

Kagome rió nerviosamente y prefirió cambiar de tema: - Oye Akane-chan¿cómo te fue con el manual de cocina que te presté? – preguntó con curiosidad.

La mirada de Akane cambió a una de total frustración - Fatal.¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada Ranma no fue a la universidad durante un par de dias? –

Ranma pudo escuchar lo último ya que logró acercarse un poco más con la ayuda del ruido de un camión que pasó por el lugar, se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos y no pudo evitar sudar frío cuando recordó el día en que casi murió envenenado.

-----------------------

**Cerca del lugar**

"_Al fin lo conseguí, estoy sintiendo el maldito olor de esa mujer, cuando la vea me las pagará"_ pensó Inuyasha. "_Pero que digo, si ese olor es lo más delicioso que he sentido en mi vida, sólo quiero matar al maldito estúpido que está con ella para llevármela conmigo al Sengoku para tener una buena conversación_".

-----------------------

Ranma sintió la presencia de alguien que avanzaba muy veloz hacia el lugar, de repente vio que un muchacho de cabello blanco con una ropa muy extraña de color rojo se acercaba y se ubicaba próximo a el, tras los arbustos.

- ¿Quién mierda eres tú y que haces espiando a Akane¿Quién mierda eres tú y que haces espiando a Kagome? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Temee...maldito humano... ¿qué intentabas hacer¿esperabas que se distrajera para atacarla o tomarla? - susurró Inuyasha para no ser escuchado.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas bakayaro? Maldito Pervertido que mierda estas pensando!- susurró Ranma mirando amenazadoramente a Inuyasha - Cierra la boca que no me dejas escuchar imbecil!

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, desgraciado, eres sólo un maldito humano, como continúes así voy a tener que atacarte y blandir mi poderosa tessaiga! - le contestó el hanyou.- ¿Qué haces espiándola entonces¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en escuchar su conversación? -

-¡Ja se nota que no sabes con quien estas hablando! - Ranma le contestó mirándolo amenazadora - A Ranma Saotome nunca ha logrado vencerlo nadie-continuó sonriendo triunfalmente- Además no estoy espiando a Kagome, sólo me interesa saber que están hablando porque ahí también está MI prometida y ¿cuál es tu interés? o ¿sólo eres un pervertido mirón?- concluyó mirándolo despectivamente.

El hanyou no pudo responder a eso ya que las risas de las jóvenes llamaron la atención de ambos:

- En serio Kagome-chan... jajaja... y luego estuvo varios días diciendo que había tratado de asesinarlo con mi comida a propósito, que lo más seguro era que hubiese estado planeando eso durante días. Es tan egocéntrico y presumido - Akane sonrió traviesamente- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto enfrentarse a algún reto en las competencias de la escuela?- concluyó.

- No me he fijado bien¿por qué? jajaja - preguntó Kagome

Akane se puso de pie quedando frente a Kagome, en un lugar perfectamente visible por los dos muchachos desde atrás de los arbustos. Luego se movió con total seguridad y arrogancia hasta asumir la típica postura de estar en guardia utilizada siempre por su prometido. Miró a los ojos a Kagome retadoramente, dándole a su rostro una expresión triunfal, luego tratando de imitar la voz de Ranma dijo:- Ja! Soy Saotome Ranma - se indicó, subiendo luego su mano para acomodar un poco su pelo y volver a su misma posición - Heredero de la Escuela de Combate Libre Saotome... prepárate porque la victoria es mía!

-----------------------

- Keh, no parece que tu hembra te respete tanto jaja, pobre perdedor... – comentó con acidez Inuyasha.  
Ranma mirando con furia a Inuyasha le contestó: - Cierra la boca! no te metas en lo que no te importa! - _"ya me las vas pagar marimacho ja! y luego dices que el infantil soy yo! estúpida mocosa". _

-----------------------

- Jajaja! que mala eres Akane-chan¿qué diría Ranma-kun si te viera imitándolo, pero debo admitir que estuvo muy buena tu recreación amiga... jajaja - exclamó Kagome muerta de risa.

Akane abandonó su postura sin dejar de sonreír - jajaja! lo más seguro es que haría berrinche mucho rato. Además... - agregó sonriendo traviesamente- ..créeme realmente me da lo mismo que hubiese visto algo así, no le tengo miedo - concluyó sacándole la lengua a Kagome.

-----------------------

- Oye maldito... ¿de dónde conoces a Kagome?.. ah¿de casualidad antes que estuviera con tu hembra, no la viste con un hombre? - susurró Inuyasha.

- Mi nombre es Ranma, estúpido...eh... a Kagome la conozco de la universidad - le respondió - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, estas celoso acaso? "_¿mi hembra? vaya forma de hablar que tiene este tipo". "¿Asi que no tienes nada de miedo Akane? ja!". _

-----------------------

El bullicio de unos niños interrumpió la conversación de todos. Uno de ellos llevaba una pequeña espada de plástico. Kagome sonrió planeando dar un espectáculo para su amiga. Se acercó al niño y se puso de cuclillas para hablarle – Si me prestas un momento tu espada te doy un premio después – le dijo. El niño accedió sonriente y Kagome tomó el pequeño juguete.

Kagome se acomodó su largo cabello y con su mejor cara de "yo soy lo máximo" dijo: - Maldito bastardo! Te daré tu merecido con mi tessaiga – a continuación movió tontamente la diminuta espadita de juguete gritando - ¡Kaze no kisu! - sonrió – Keh, miserable, eso te pasa por enfrentarte con el gran Inuyasha! – Le devolvió el juguete al niño y le regaló algunos caramelos.

- Jajaja! -rió Akane- y me decías mala a mi ¿él práctica Kendo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Kagome rió nerviosamente con una gotita en su frente – Sí, algo así jejeje

**Cerca de ahí... **

- Ja! supongo que tú eres Inuyasha ¿no?- preguntó Ranma mirando mordazmente a Inuyasha - ¿o debo suponer que Kagome imito a otro perdedor?-

- Maldito, como te atreves estúpido.. ahora si me las vas a pagar baka! - Inuyasha estaba rojo de la rabia - Se puso de pie y desenvainó su espada.

- Cuándo quieras imbecil! – gritó Ranma poniéndose de pie y adoptando su postura para pelear - Sólo quiero barrer el piso contigo - concluyó mirándolo con furia.

Las jóvenes escucharon los gritos y se acercaron al lugar. Kagome asustada y a la vez furiosa gritó con todas sus fuerzas: - Inuyasha... OSUWARIII!

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 2**_

_**Notas de las autoras: **_

_**Realmente luego de escribir la escena de Kikyo e Inuyasha creo que una de nosotras dejó de odiar tanto a la pobre mujer xp...que más podemos decir, realmente fue muy divertido escribir las escenas de Miroku & Inuyasha y Ranma & Inuyasha.  
La idea de Akane imitando a Ranma, nació luego de ver el capítulo dos de la serie, Ranma se presenta de esa forma a Kuno...bueno...realmente frente a la presentación del "Trueno azul de la preparatoria Furinkan" , la del chico de la trenza casi ni se nota xp , pero necesitabamos algo que matara tantito el ego de Ranma :p  
**_

_**En el próximo capítulo...¿lograrán Ranma e Inuyasha matarse mutuamente¿Kagome les contará la verdad¿Ranma seguirá molesto por la imitación ?**_

**_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y ya saben: quejas, comentarios, criticas, amenazas...solo tienen que enviar sus reviews o un mensaje_**

****

* * *

Terminos en japonés usados en este capítulo:

**Wc'Donalds: **es un restaurante ficticio que aparece con cierta frecuencia en las serie como Inuyasha y Cowboy Bebop, entre otras. WcDonald's es obviamente una parodia de la cadena mundial de restaurantes McDonald's.  
**Bonzo**: Monje de la más baja categoria, Inuyasha se refiere asi a Miroku para molestarlo.  
**Kawaiikune**: forma "tierna" de Ranma de referirse a su prometida lease marimacho, bruta  
**Yatta!**: lo tengo! ya lo se!  
**Chikuso**: Mierda, eso si tiene una connotación más fuerte que kuso  
**Kazaana**: agujero negro, vortice de aire.  
**Shinidamachuu**: demonios serpientes que acompañan a Kikyo y la ayudan a obtener las almas para seguir "viva"  
**Kaede-baba : **Es algo como la vieja Kaede, Inuyasha no es muy educado como se puede ver xp  
**Goshinboku**: árbol en el que Inuyasha fue sellado por Kikyo.  
**Bentou:** caja de almuerzo que suelen preparar las mujeres a sus esposos o novios  
**Nani**¿Qué?  
**Nandemonai**: No tiene importancia, no importa  
**Tessaiga** : colmillo perforacero, espada de Inuyasha  
**Kaze no kisu **: viento cortante  
**Kendo**: arte marcial japones, lo que práctica Kuno-chan xp  
**Bakayaro**: Estupido cretino, estupido idiota.  
**Temee:** Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Puede traducirse como "bastardo",

* * *


	3. Conversaciones

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_** Freya & Sakura**_

_**Capítulo 3: "Conversaciones"**_

Simbología:

_"blabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

En un parque en medio de la ciudad... 

Inuyasha seguía enterrado en el suelo. Mientras Ranma y Akane boquiabiertos miraban la escena sin poder entender nada.

- ¡Estas loco Inuyasha! Estamos en medio de un parque, lleno de gente, y vas a matarlo¿no te das cuenta, baka! – gritó Kagome.

- Maldita Kagome, cierra la boca!-gruñó Inuyasha poniéndose lentamente de pie - ¡no tienes porque demonios meterte en una pelea de hombres!- continuó acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella para gritarle - ¡Y SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR TÚ CULPA, PARA QUÉ MIERDA TE METES EN ALGO TAN PELIGROSO COMO UNA CITA BAAKAAAAAAA! -

Kagome lo miró confundida. - ¿De qué estas hablando? – le preguntó con extrañeza. - Y no me grites, BAKA, RESPÓNDEME! – agregó.

- ¿De qué estoy hablando? No te hagas la idiota mujer! y dime ...¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TENIAS QUE IR A UNA CITA PARA REVOLCARTE Y HACER PERVERSIONES CON UN ESTÚPIDO HUMANO? -le gritó cada vez más furioso.

- ¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO BAKA¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ? – Kagome estalló – OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARIII!

- Kagome-chan...- susurró Akane sorprendida y muy confundida mirando a su amiga.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida. - Oye... ¿qué crees que habrá pasado con ellos¿Cómo puede hacer que él se tire al suelo de esa forma? - le comentó por lo bajo.

- Yo no lo sé...- contestó Akane aún confundida - Nunca había visto a Kagome-chan actuar de forma tan violenta.-

- Yo creo que fue culpa de estar contigo jaja, la estas mal influenciando! - comentó Ranma sonriendo.

Akane dejó de mirar con preocupación a su amiga para dirigir una mirada de profundo enojo hacia su prometido -¿Qué no puedes estar sin decir alguna idiotez! - le gritó mientras le daba un fuerte codazo directo en su estómago. Su enojo desapareció por un segundo al ver su bolso tirado en el piso muy cerca de Ranma - ¿Ranma? - preguntó con una voz extrañamente dulce.

Ranma frotándose el estómago por el golpe recibido, dejó de sentir dolor cuando vio la mirada de Akane, su expresión cambió a una de profundo miedo. "_Diablos, ahora sabe que le abrí el bolso... me va a matar...". _- ...A.. Ak.. Akane? – respondió tartamudeando "_Porque rayos tengo que asustarme tanto... pero…esa mirada realmente da miedo".  
_  
-¿Cómo es que lograste llegar hasta aquí? Recuerdo perfectamente que logré dejarte totalmente perdido en el centro comercial- preguntó Akane usando su tono de voz más dulce, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su mirada asesina.

- Bue.. bueno.. yo.. – rápidamente el joven recogió el bolso aprovechando para sacar el libro de este evitando ser visto por Akane "_Si piensa golpearme de nuevo con esta cosa dentro del bolso no lo voy a soportar"_ – ...puedo explicártelo.. es que yo... – dijo mirando hacia abajo tratando de inventar alguna buena excusa. – ...yo, yo.. ah! Vine a traerte el bolso que me arrojaste... pensé que lo necesitarías – soltó Ranma contento de tener una excusa.

Akane sonrió de la forma más tierna posible a su prometido tratando de disimular su rabia - Gracias Ranma!- contestó quitándole el bolso suavemente.

- De.. de nada.. – el muchacho de la trenza sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

- Pero estoy segura que abriste mi bolso y lo registraste para saber donde estaba ¿no?- Akane observó como su prometido volvía a tensarse y a sudar frío.- ¡NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE VIDA VUELVAS A REGISTRARLE EL BOLSO A UNA MUJER BAKAAAAA! - concluyó dejando salir toda su furia mientras golpeaba a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo enterrado en el piso usando su fiel mazo.

- Ouch! – atinó a decir Ranma aplastado en el suelo junto con Inuyasha.

Kagome reaccionó con el golpe que escuchó. Luego se dio cuenta que mucha gente los estaba observando, se acercó a su amiga y le dijo: - Oye... ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar, creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención, jeje... - sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

Akane sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, luego recogió su bolso, el libro que estaba aún tirado al lado de Ranma y jalando a éste por su trenza comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Dojo. - Vamos a mi casa Kagome-chan, esta más cerca de aquí- contestó arrastrando a un adolorido Ranma.

Lentamente Inuyasha se puso de pie acercándose a Kagome _"Mierda creo que el miserable de Miroku no me dijo la verdad...maldito bonzo…, si no fuera porque va a ser padre lo haría pedazos ahora mismo"_ - Kagome...-susurró mirando a la muchacha de reojo - ...esto fue Miroku quien me dijo lo que era una cita...y…yo…yo me preocupé - concluyó levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué te dijo Miroku que era una cita? - Kagome lo miró interesada. - No, mejor cuéntamelo en el camino, estamos llamando mucho la atención - su mirada de enfado cambió a una sonrisa al ver que Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella.

-¡Keh! es mejor que ni lo sepas - contestó Inuyasha - ¿No deberíamos seguirlos antes de que vayan más lejos?- preguntó observando con una media sonrisa a la pareja que iba más adelante, ahora caminando juntos.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha. _"Después de todo solo estaba preocupado, no debí ser tan cruel..."_. Se acercó y lo miró sonriendo, a continuación le tomó la mano. - Vamos, Inuyasha... tenemos que alcanzarlos-.

**--------------------**

**Comedor Dojo Tendo:**

Akane observó detenidamente a los demás. Ranma miraba con arrogancia y desconfianza al extraño amigo de Kagome y éste parecía corresponder de la misma forma. Sonrió nerviosamente y luego miró a su amiga que se veía bastante concentrada tratando de encontrar una respuesta a algo.  
Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería ofrecerles algo para comer para relajar el ambiente, con la mejor de sus sonrisas les dijo: - ¿Qué les parece si voy a la cocina a preparar algo? -

Ranma sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su espina, finalmente dijo: - Uh? Akane ¿por qué no le pides a Kagome que te ayude? así tardarías menos ja ja! - concluyó riendo nerviosamente.

- Uh? Si, si – respondió Kagome, estaba distraída pensando como iba a contarles que Inuyasha no pertenecía a esa época. Luego sonrió y al ver la expresión de Ranma, recordó cuando lo conoció.

**_Flash back _**

Estaba en el parque del campus, junto a un gran árbol de sakura, escuchaba mi reproductor de mp3 mientras esperaba a Akane. No llevaba muchos días en la universidad, y estábamos juntas en la misma carrera, nos llevábamos muy bien, además teníamos varios gustos en común y podíamos conversar de muchas cosas, si bien cuando recién nos conocimos se mostraba bastante reservada, al parecer se sentía algo alentada con mi forma de ser, ya que con el correr de los días había logrado que me contara algunas cosas sobre ella. La ví llegar y sentarse a mi lado en el césped, se veía algo molesta...

- Ohayou Akane¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

- Ohayou. Sí Kagome – me sonrió - no te preocupes es solo que…-suspiró adoptando además una mirada totalmente frustrada- …me desperté muy temprano para tratar de cocinar unas galletas para Ra…para mi familia y nadie quiso probarlas – concluyó dejando sus libros con una pequeña bolsita con las galletas que había hecho sobre ellos.

- Pero Akane… - le sonreí - eso no es problema…podemos comerlas nosotras ahora - concluí sacándole la lengua. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la bolsa con galletas, "algo" que bajó de un salto del árbol las tomó; cuando ese "algo" volteó hacia nosotras noté que era un muchacho como de nuestra edad, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa china de color rojo, se veía bastante fuerte y más alto que nosotras, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus enormes ojos azules.

- Se puede saber... ¿qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!- le gritó Akane poniéndose de pie furiosa.

- Trato de evitar que envenenes a la pobre chica! - le contestó el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

Vi a Akane apretar sus puños con fuerza - Baka insensible devuélveme eso! - exclamó lanzándose hacia él tratando de arrebatarle la bolsa de galletas. El muchacho fácilmente esquivó a Akane, pero ella tropezó al intentar quitarselas; entonces él, para evitar que se hiciera daño, la tomó fácilmente con un brazo. En ese momento me di cuenta que había algo entre ellos, la cara de ambos cambió de color inmediatamente, estaban totalmente rojos¡Se veían tan tiernos!

- Cof, cof... – tosí. - ¿Akane no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? – sonreí traviesamente.

Akane volvió a la realidad separándose rápidamente de su "amigo"- Kagome, él es Ranma Saotome, nuestras familias viven en la misma casa - me contestó aún más sonrojada si es que eso era posible.

- Sí, mi padre no tuvo mejor idea que comprometerme sin mi consentimiento con esta marimacho – sonrió el chico.

Noté como Akane, furiosa, se acercaba a mí rápidamente, al llegar cerca mio sólo se agachó para tomar el libro más grande que traía, se dio vuelta para arrojárselo con mucha fuerza a Ranma, dándole justo en el rostro - COMO SI YO QUISIERA ESTAR COMPROMETIDA CON UN BAKA COMO TÚ!- le gritó con rabia.

Los miré y reí sin saber que decir _"Pero que pareja tan peculiar... jeje" _pensé

**_Fin Flash back_**

Ya en la cocina, Akane estaba preparando el té, Kagome sacó de la alacena un paquete de galletas y las sirvió en un plato. Akane miraba con curiosidad a su amiga mientras colocaba las tazas para el té en la bandeja.- ¿Kagome-chan¿Cómo fue que lograste tumbar a ese muchacho sin golpearlo? - le preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome.

- Uh? Jeje.. es una larga historia... lo que te puedo adelantar es que de esa forma puedo calmar a Inuyasha, y es gracias a un rosario que usa – Kagome nerviosa le explicó, pensando como les contaría todo cuando estuvieran los cuatro.

Akane por un minuto pareció considerar la utilidad de su mazo - ¿Algo así me serviría para usar con Ranma?- le preguntó con mucho interés.

- No, porque Ranma es un hum.. – Kagome se detuvo – Akane el agua ya esta hirviendo, sirve el té y vamos con los muchachos que me da miedo lo que esté pasando, están demasiado silenciosos y eso no me huele bien jeje... "_Casi meto la pata antes de tiempo..."_

- Tienes razón - dijo Akane sirviendo el té - conociendo a Ranma lo más probable es que solo desee pelear con tu amigo.-

Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala, encontraron a los dos hombres en una batalla por cual mirada era más fuerte, si las miradas mataran de seguro alguno de los dos hubiese caído fulminado. Se incorporaron rápidamente para evitar que la batalla visual pasara a los golpes.

- Oye Kagome... ¿Todos tus amigos son así de raros? Porque este tipo... - dijo Ranma mirando mordazmente a Inuyasha -... llegó como un loco a espiarte y hablando sobre todo tipo de perversiones - concluyó con una sonrisa burlona.

Akane miró con el ceño fruncido a Ranma. - Ranma! no seas grosero no hables así de alguien a quien apenas conoces.-

- ¿RARO¿ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI MALDITO HUMANO? – Inuyasha no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por Kagome quien le tapó la boca y le susurró – Si sigues hablando pronunciaré las palabras mágicas -. Inuyasha obedeció maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha no es de aquí... el pertenece a otro tiempo – dijo Kagome pareciendo ser convincente.

Ranma y Akane miraron con curiosidad a Kagome e Inuyasha para luego preguntar al mismo tiempo : - ¿Nani?

- ¿Y qué diablos quiso decir con maldito humano?- preguntó Ranma - ¿qué acaso tu no eres humano? - sonrió de medio lado mirando a Inuyasha.

Akane miró a Ranma molesta- ¿qué no puedes estar sin interrumpir una conversación baka¿Por qué no te callas de una vez y dejas que Kagome-chan nos explique?-

- ¿Acaso tú no la estas interrumpiendo ahora también, kawaiikune?-contestó Ranma- Además mejor ya no me digas nada más, luego tenemos que hablar de tu demostración en el parque - murmuró mirando de reojo a Akane.

Akane iba a aplicarle un correctivo a su prometido cuando Inuyasha de imprevisto se levantó y gritó – Ya cállense! – No sé porque tengo que estar en este lugar, Kagome...nos vamos... – dijo conteniendo sus ganas de matar al par de humanos. Al hacer un movimiento tan brusco su gorra se movió y dejó escapar una de sus orejitas.

- YIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Akane mientras se abrazaba a su prometido e indicaba con uno de sus brazos la oreja de Inuyasha - él...él tiene...ore...orejas...- tartamudeó.

Ranma sólo atinaba a mirar con los ojos como platos y en igual estado de shock que su prometida a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró hacia un costado y se limitó a decir – Keh –

- Sí, Inuyasha es mitad humano y mitad demonio, viene de la era Sengoku... quinientos años atrás..., a través de un pozo mágico que se encuentra en mi templo – soltó Kagome finalmente "_Creo que no me van a creer ni una sola palabra"_

Recuperando la compostura y separándose de su prometido totalmente sonrojada Akane preguntó - ¿De la era Sengoku? y ¿cómo pudiste conocerlo?-

Ranma sólo observaba a Inuyasha _"¿Qué tan fuerte será este tipo? Seria interesante pelear con él"_

- Bueno, el día que cumplí quince años antes de ir a la escuela estaba buscando a mi gato Buyo que se escapó y fue en dirección al templo... y... bueno, un youkai que salía del pozo que hay allí me atrapó y me lastimó extrayendo de mí la shikon no tama que llevaba dentro de mi cuerpo, quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté salí del pozo y me encontré en un bosque frondoso, el aire era muy puro... parecía un cuento de hadas -

- ¿Shikon no tama? - preguntaron Ranma y Akane.

Kagome tomó un sorbo de té, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a relatarle desde un principio sus aventuras con Inuyasha, hablándoles de los amigos que allí hizo, claro, omitiendo a cierta persona para evitar incomodas miradas con Inuyasha...

**------ Unas horas después -----**

- Sugoii... - murmuró Akane mirándolos asombrada.

- ¡Qué fácil te sorprendes Akane! - dijo Ranma - como si nuestra vida fuera tan normal - rió - sabes bien que por aquí han pasado amazonas locas, viejos pervertidos de más de 500 años que coleccionan ropa intima, una profesora que roba la energía de sus alumnos para tener un cuerpo de adulta, do-gi que eligen a sus dueños, un hombre que es capaz de sacar todo debajo de sus mangas y convertirse en pato, y Zaffron que volvió a nacer una vez que lo vencí - concluyó mirando de reojo a su prometida sonrojado _"Ese fue el momento en que admití para mi mismo que te amo"._

Akane también se sonrojó recordando ese momento, cuando despertó en los brazos de Ranma, él cual aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos luego de haberla creído muerta.

Kagome tosió. Inuyasha miró extrañado a la pareja y después de mucho tiempo preguntó - ¿En qué están pensando para sonrojarse de esa forma?-

Ranma miró amenazadoramente a Inuyasha murmurando - ...estúpido entrometido.-

- Na..na..nada importante - tartamudeó Akane - Por cierto Kagome-chan - sonrió mirando a su amiga y luego a Inuyasha - ¿ustedes son novios verdad?-

-¿No.. novios? - Kagome tartamudeó - No... sólo somos buenos amigos... ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Kagome mataría a Akane después.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada burlesca a Inuyasha sonriendo al ver como éste estaba algo sonrojado.

- ¿Qué no es el mismo chico al que fuiste a ver hoy temprano Kagome? Creí que era tu novio - preguntó Akane sonriendo traviesamente mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Y bueno... - sonrió Ranma mirando a la pareja - si no es tu novio se puede decir al menos que te cela mucho jaja! – rió - debiste ver lo celoso que estaba cuando nos encontramos en el parque, si hasta me preguntó si antes te habías visto con algún tipo. -

- Ee.. to.. creo que ya es muy tarde¿verdad Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome tomando la mano de éste. Inuyasha seguía sonrojado y atinó a seguirla. – Mi madre debe estar preocupada... le dije que estaría en casa más temprano – concluyó.

- Tienes razón Kagome-chan- dijo Akane poniéndose de pie para ir a despedirlos, seguida de su prometido- aunque aún tienes muchas cosas que contarme- susurró para ser escuchada sólo por la muchacha.

Akane acompañó a Kagome e Inuyasha hasta la salida – Sayounara, nos vemos el lunes, Kagome-chan... y acuérdate que tenemos una conversación pendiente! – dijo Akane.

-Sayounara – dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

Akane miraba aún sonriendo desde la entrada a la pareja alejarse, cuando sintió un aura fría que la hizo estremecerse.

- Akane... ahora vamos a arreglar cuentas...- dijo Ranma tronándose los dedos "_jeje! vamos a ver si realmente no tienes nada de miedo a lo que pueda hacerte ahora kawaiikune"_

Akane volteó a ver su prometido - No sé de que estas hablando, de todos modos no tengo ganas de entrenar ahora - continuó pasando por su lado dirigiéndose hacia la sala _"¿arreglar cuentas? no le he hecho nada como para que este enojado y si fuera por eso yo debería estar molesta con él por haberme seguido esta tarde"._

- Espera... espera.. - Ranma saltó en dirección a Akane quedando justo enfrente de ella... - me hiciste quedar como un idiota enfrente de ese tipo... y ahora me las vas a pagar - miró desafiante a su prometida. "_Si cree que va a salir de esta como si nada está muy equivocada"._

Instintivamente Akane retrocedió un paso, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con rabia añadió: - ¿qué te hice qué!- contestó deteniéndose por un momento a observar la expresión de su prometido – " _jajaja! Baka parece que te afectó mi pequeña demostración a Kagome…jaja! Te ves tan tierno con esa cara de niño con berrinche"_ - sonrió traviesamente -... no es mi culpa hacerte quedar como lo que eres baka, además tú solo te delatas- concluyó sacándole la lengua para continuar su camino _"¡jeje! ...aunque de todos modos su mirada se ve algo extraña ¿estará enojado de verdad?"._

Ranma tomó a Akane de la muñeca y se acercó más a ella... después acomodó uno de los cabellos de la chica detrás de su oreja. Luego la tomó de su barbilla para que captara su mirada, le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse...

Akane abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Ranma actuando de esa forma y tan cerca de ella _"yiaaaaahhhhhhhh"_ - Ra...Ran..ma ¿qué...qué haces? - tartamudeó _"qué demonios está haciendo¿no se supone que estaba enojado! Ahhhh….¿quiere besarme¿no... no puede ser en serio o si?"_

- Baka.. ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa? - Ranma sonrió triunfal "_Lo logré, mira que nerviosa te pusiste señorita "no tengo miedo" y esto solo es el comienzo.. ja!"._

Los nervios de Akane se evaporaron al ver la sonrisa de Ranma - ¿Quién dice que estoy nerviosa!- le gritó moviendo su rostro para soltarse de su agarre - SUELTÁME... ESTÚPIDO, ARROGANTE, PERVERTIDO!- continuó gritando mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas - no estoy nerviosa... no tengo porque estarlo, no te tengo miedo... tú nunca serias capaz de hacerme nada...cobarde...- continuó mirándolo retadoramente _"baka, baka baka, baka, sólo estaba jugando debí saberlo soy una estúpida…maldito idiota vas a ver te voy a….yiiiiaaaahhhhhhhh!"._

Ranma no dejó que su prometida se soltara del agarre, jalándola con fuerza hacia él la cargó poniéndola sobre su hombro, llevándola luego en dirección al dojo. No importaron sus berrinches, ni sus golpes, él , inmutable recorrió el camino hasta llegar allí. Una vez que lo consiguió la dejó en el suelo delicadamente; tomándola por la cintura la acercó hacia él para susurrarle. – Oye... te ves linda también cuando te enojas¿sabías? –. "_Uh...kuso! estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso…se ve tan bonita así sonrojada…y con esa mirada que…no! no puedo dejarme ganar"._

Las palabras de Ranma calmaron totalmente la furia que Akane sentía. Tímidamente lo miró a los ojos, al encontrarse sus miradas sintieron un súbito calor dar vida a sus mejillas - Ran...Ranma - susurró nerviosa _"¿qué es lo que pretendes¿yo…de verdad te gusto?"_ – La mirada de Akane se desvió inconscientemente hacia los labios de su prometido – "_Ranma…yo… tal vez después de todo debería seguir el consejo de Kagome-chan y dejarme llevar….creo que quiero dejarme llevar…"_- ¿de verdad? - le preguntó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El muchacho de la trenza al ver la sonrisa de Akane se desconcertó, pretendía hacerla enojar, o dejarla nerviosa... definitivamente las cosas no estaban yendo por el rumbo correcto. "_Nah Ranma Saotome, no te dejes abatir así..."_ Sin embargo sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Su mirada se paseo por el rostro de su prometida deteniéndose en sus labios "…_.realmente ya no me importa perder….solo quiero…"_ Subió nuevamente su mirada para fijarla en sus ojos, luego susurró suavemente – Akane...-

Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la mirada de Ranma, subió despacio sus manos acariciando tímidamente su torso hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros - Nunca voy a sentir miedo de ti ni de lo que quieras hacerme ¿sabes por qué? - le susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, dejándose llevar totalmente por sus sentimientos - _"Porque te amo baka"_

- ¿Por.. por qué? - Ranma estaba muy nervioso "_Ahora si que perdí el control... Akane... ¿por qué te estas comportando de este modo? ….Akane…"_

- Por que siempre estas ahí para protegerme… -le susurró Akane. Luego se puso en puntillas para besar delicadamente los labios de su prometido por primera vez.  
Una cálida sensación invadió todo su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con los temblorosos labios de Ranma. Se entregó a la felicidad que sentía en su corazón olvidándose de todo lo demás, en ese minuto solo eran ella y él.

Ranma se vió sorprendido por la iniciativa de Akane, pero a la vez feliz ; timidamente la abrazó y correspondió a su beso. Despacio la estrechó contra sí, y acarició su espalda suavemente, mientras disfrutaba de los suaves labios de su prometida.  
Akane rodeó con sus brazos su cuello abrazándolo, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Entregaron todos sus sentidos a su primer beso de verdad, un beso tierno y puro, lleno de magia y sentimientos para ambos.

Realmente no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, sinceramente no tenía ni siquiera la más remota idea de cómo lograba mantenerse de pie, sin muchas ganas rompió el beso separando muy despacio sus labios de los de Ranma. Sonrojada lo miró tímidamente, sonrió al ver que él aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de autentica felicidad en su rostro.

- ...¿Ranma? – susurró Akane.

- …A…kane…- susurró inconscientemente Ranma, con una mirada totalmente perdida y llena de ensoñación.

Akane sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose aún más al ver el estado de su prometido.- Oyasumi nasai – se despidió dándole un corto beso en los labios, dirigiéndose luego a su habitación ,dejando a Ranma totalmente ido de pie en medio del Dojo.

Ya en su cuarto y vestida con su pijama, Akane, se dejó caer en su cama, su sonrojado rostro se encontraba adornado por una gran sonrisa.

- Ranma…- susurró acariciando despacio sus labios mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el dojo – "_realmente no pensé que terminaríamos así...fue tan lindo"_ – sonrió pícaramente al recordar como había empezado todo – creo que me va a gustar mucho "arreglar cuentas" contigo siempre de esta forma... - sonrió abrazándose a una almohada deseando que esta fuera su prometido – ...mi Ranma... - susurró suavemente cerrando sus ojos, entregándose al mundo de los sueños.

**--------------------**

_**En el templo Higurashi**_

Luego que Kagome le avisó a su madre que tendrían que ir al Sengoku por una urgencia y que volvería al otro día, los jóvenes se encaminaron al templo, se encontraban junto al pozo, cuando Kagome se decidió a preguntar:

- Inuyasha... – dijo para iniciar una conversación - ¿Qué hacías en el parque?-

- Sólo cuidaba lo que es mío - respondió Inuyasha sin pensarlo - etto...- sonrojándose furiosamente -..quiero decir... - _"...maldición Kagome me estas volviendo loco...no resisto más tu aroma sin tenerte en mis brazos..." _- ...sólo me aseguraba que no fueras atacada – concluyó mirando de reojo a Kagome mientras saltaba rápidamente por el pozo transportándose a su época.

Kagome sonrojada por unos segundos no reaccionó, hasta que vio desaparecer la figura del hanyou - ¡Espérame Inuyasha! - gritó, antes de saltar por el pozo para llegar a la era Sengoku.

---- **Al otro lado del pozo en el Sengoku-Jidai** ----

Kagome subió fácilmente por la hiedra que estaba formada en el pozo de esa época. Se sentó pensativa mirando hacia los lados para ver si Inuyasha estaba allí, pero no había ninguna señal de él. Algo le dijo que se dirigiera al Goshinboku... el árbol del tiempo, tenía más de quinientos años de edad, se dice que "trasciende el tiempo" y pudo comprobarlo en una ocasión cuando gracias a este pudo comunicarse con Inuyasha "_Lo sentía tan cerca... parecía que estábamos el uno al lado del otro"._

- Kagome..- murmuró el hanyou roncamente sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba convirtiéndose casi en leves jadeos al pensar en la mujer.

En ese momento, Kagome, llegó al lugar y vio a Inuyasha de pie, su mirada era algo extraña... nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos brillaban, tenía la mirada perdida... parecía que estaba esperando a alguien... y quien más sino Kikyo... "_¿Por qué? Baka.. soy una tonta... sé que nunca podrá olvidarla... no sé para que me esfuerzo tanto... pero desearía tanto poder ser correspondida..."_. Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos cuando Inuyasha notó su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? Mejor vete a ver Sango...no quiero verte ahora - le dijo Inuyasha evadiendo su mirada. "_Kuso¿por qué tenia que seguirme justamente ahora?...si se me acerca un poco no voy a poder controlarme...me estoy volviendo peor que el maldito bonzo...pero...su aroma es tan delicioso estos dias...no es que antes no lo hubiese notado...pero ella no venía todos los días...y era dificil pensar en algo más que no fuera el maldito Naraku...Kagome..."._

- Inuyasha... – Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima- ¿Qué pasa contigo¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ti sin que me trates de ese modo¿Tan repulsiva te parezco?.-

Sin pensarlo el chico se acercó a Kagome, tomándola por los hombros la jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza - NO...cállate...tú no entiendes...yo no puedo... -

Kagome reaccionó – Déjame Inuyasha, suéltame... ya sé que no soy lo suficiente para ti... Kikyo te está esperando¿no?... ve por ella entonces.. déjame... – dijo mientras forcejeaba.

Inuyasha no logró resistir más, el tenerla así de cerca, verla furiosa y llena de celos, solo lo hicieron desearla aún más. – ¿No te das cuenta que sólo quiero estar a tu lado? – susurró suavemente a su oído. Apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo subió una de sus manos colocándola detrás de su nuca para evitar cualquier tipo de escape o resistencia por su parte, y atrayéndola rápidamente hacia él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los de Kagome deseando llenarse totalmente de ella...deseaba hacerle saber con ese beso que ella le pertenecía totalmente, al igual que él era sólo suyo.

Kagome no supo como había sucedido, pero de un momento a otro sus labios estaban apresados por los de Inuyasha, tímidamente le correspondió, sus pensamientos le decían que se detuviera, que le preguntara que estaba pasando, pero su corazón le decía que siguiera, que eran pocas las oportunidades que tendría para ser besada por el hanyou, su corazón latió con fuerza y al percibir tan apasionado a Inuyasha atinó a abrir un poco su boca para dejarlo profundizar el beso. "_Quizás nunca más tenga una oportunidad como esta... debo dejarme llevar... te quiero tanto Inuyasha... me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera y todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor desapareciera... que seamos sólo tu y yo para siempre..."._

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir como Kagome correspondía y además abría sus labios para permitirle profundizar el beso, deseoso buscó el contacto de su lengua con la de la muchacha rozándola con sensualidad, buscando adueñarse totalmente del delicioso sabor que tenía su boca para él. Mientras la besaba cuidaba no lastimarla con sus colmillos. "_Lo ultimo que deseo es lastimarte... quiero que comprendas que solo te deseo a ti, ya te elegí como mi mujer y ahora ningún maldito humano o youkai como ese lobo apestoso nos separará... nadie, nunca..."_

Despacio rompió el beso, sus húmedos labios se deslizaron lentamente por una de las mejillas de Kagome viajando lentamente hasta su blanco cuello.  
- Kagome...- jadeó roncamente comenzando a besar con deseo ese lugar. _"Te necesito a mi lado...te deseo siempre junto a mi...necesito que seas mía para siempre"._

- Inuyasha... – ella gimió su nombre al sentir los labios del muchacho en su cuello.

El deseo del joven se hacía cada vez más intenso y su cuerpo comenzó a delatar excitación. No podía dejar que Kagome se diera cuenta de su estado, ella pensaría que solo la deseaba para saciar sus instintos... y eso no era así, era cierto que su aroma lo volvía loco, pero también era verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía un enorme afecto por la joven que vino del futuro... gracias a ella las heridas que habían sido causadas por Kikyo habían cicatrizado, gracias a ella volvió a sonreír, a su lado se divertía, y se sentía completo. No dejó que el deseo le ganara y bruscamente se separó de Kagome, huyendo a toda velocidad de su lado._"Maldición...esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos...no puedo hacer algo así con ella...no ahora...no de esta manera."_

Kagome sonrió. - Inuyasha... ¿realmente quieres que este contigo para siempre? – sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente y soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad. – Yo quiero ser tuya por siempre... zutto...-

**--------------------**

_**En el Dojo Tendo **_

Luego de unas horas todos los sentidos del muchacho de la trenza volvieron a la realidad trayéndolo de vuelta de su estado de ensoñación...

- Oyasumi nasai Akane... - susurró sonrojado tocando sus labios recordando la cálida sensación de los labios de su prometida sobre estos _"no es tan malo dejarse vencer de vez en cuando..."_ - a su rostro volvió una sonrisa de completa felicidad - mi preciosa marimacho...- concluyó saliendo del dojo con dirección a su habitación aunque dudaba que lograra conciliar el sueño.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 3**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Originalmente no pensabamos poner un beso entre Ranma & Akane en este capítulo, pero luego de todos los casi besos de la serie y el que casi se dieron en el primer cap. pensamos que ya sería muy cruel para los pobres muchachos ne :p ? y de todos modos con un beso no se soluciona todo o si :p ?  
Bueno, no sabemos si es necesario aclarar, pero el tema del aroma que hemos tratado durante estos tres capítulos se debe a que Kagome está en sus días fértiles. Tanto en el manga como el animé pudimos comprobar que Inuyasha tiene el olfato desarrollado ya que es un inu (perro), mitad demonio. Claro que Rumiko no aclaró esos detalles pero nuestra mente como la de algunas autoras nos hizo creer que el también captaría ese tipo de olores. Y es algo bastante razonable¿no creen?.**_

_**  
Les damos las gracias a todos quienes nos han seguido leyendo. Quejas, comentarios, criticas, amenazas...solo tienen que enviar sus reviews**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Nosotros...después de anoche" ¿seguirán las cosas iguales después del beso¿logrará algún día Kagome conversar con Inuyasha...sin que el hanyou se sienta "acalorado"¿logrará Ranma estar al menos 24 horas sin decir algo que provoque que Akane desee asesinarlo?**_

* * *

Terminos en Japonés usados en este capítulo:

**Sakura**: cerezo

**Sugoii**: asombroso, increible, impresionante , wow xp

**Do-gi**: ropa usada para entrenar ( lo que suele usar Akane cuando entrena). En el volumen 32 del manga de Ranma Akane se convirtió en la única que podía  
usar un do-gi encantado, que habían obtenido Soun, Genma y Ranma gracias a un trabajo en un templo.  
Al usar este traje Akane se volvió practicamente invencible para Ranma, lo cual a él no le agrado mucho y trato de derrotarla de mil formas, pero no lo  
consiguió. Finalmente descubrieron que la única forma de derrotarlo ( al traje) era logrando que este se pusiera celoso, ya que si la persona que lo usaba se enamoraba de alguien más este la rechazaria, la tecnica de seducción de Ranma tampoco funcionó del todo ya que Akane se dió cuenta de que todo era planeado, finalmente Ranma logro vencer Akane sin golpearla, de esta forma decidieron que lo mejor era devolver el gi al templo.  
**  
Oyasumi nasai** : Buenas noches (antes de ir a dormir), dulces sueños

**Zutto **: Por siempre, para siempre

* * *


	4. Nosotros después de anoche

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura.**_

Hola a todos! Estamos contentas por la cantidad de personas que nos ha leído y les damos las gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia, pero les pedimos que POR FAVOR nos dejen algún review, no les pedimos un gran comentario crítico ni nada por estilo xp , somos felices con algo simple como que escena les causó gracia, o si odiaron a algún personaje en algún minuto del capítulo ...lo que ustedes quieran pero ALGO xp

_**Capítulo 4 : Nosotros... después de anoche**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Nerima, un hermoso domingo por la mañana: 

El día estaba especialmente agradable, las flores desprendían su fragancia y las pequeñas avecillas trinaban en sus nidos. La menor de los Tendo luego de ducharse se vistió con una blusa de color verde y pantalones cortos blancos. Aún en su cuarto, no podía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior:

- No puedo creer lo que pasó anoche - murmuró tocando despacio sus labios, en su mirada se notaba un brillo especial que denotaba felicidad - pero... ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- _"¿qué va a pasar con nosotros, Ranma?"_

Caminó de un lado a otro por su habitación sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa _"¿y si me dice hentai por lo que pasó anoche?"_ - su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo y su ceño se frunció al imaginarse a su prometido burlándose de ella diciéndole una y otra vez hentai - No, él no sería capaz, después de todo fue él quien comenzó a decirme cosas y luego yo...yo...yo lo besé... - murmuró aún más roja.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, tomando luego un pequeño espejo, miró detenidamente su reflejo " _¡Vamos Akane, tranquilízate, ya no eres una niña pequeña..." _suspiró _"al menos hoy no voy a discutir por nada del mundo con él...pase lo que pase..."_ - sonrió dulcemente a su reflejo "_voy a ser más dulce, como me aconsejó Kagome...jeje aunque me va a costar mucho no discutir con Ranma". _Poniéndose de pie bajó hacia la cocina, tenía que ver que desayunarían ella y su prometido.

Mientras tanto, Ranma vestido con su gi blanco, entrenaba en el dojo, casi no había dormido. Lanzaba puñetazos al aire sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. _"Diablos no puedo concentrarme...no consigo sacarme de la cabeza a Akane...Akane... se veía tan bonita...hasta parecía uno de mis sueños..."_ bruscamente se detuvo, adoptando una expresión de total confusión en su rostro _"kuso¿cómo debo comportarme con ella?... ¿qué somos ahora?... ¿por qué se estaba comportando tan dulce conmigo?... jeje! bueno después de todo estamos comprometidos y supongo que nuestra relación no debería cambiar...además con lo de anoche ya debe tener claro que la amo...ahora lo único que deseo es besarla..."._ Su rostro se sonrojó ampliamente.  
Se detuvo y se limpió el sudor con una toalla, la dejó en su cuello y decidió ir por algún bocadillo a la cocina.

Akane revisaba que podría desayunar con Ranma "_por suerte Kasumi dejo algunas cosas preparadas y para los demás días sólo tendremos que comprar comida preparada, así no tendrá motivos para insultar mi comida jeje"_ - se sonrojó levemente, no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en Ranma o en cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él.

Los sonidos de unos pasos acercandose a la cocina la sacaron de sus pensamientos, obviamente no podía ser otro que Ranma, claro que Akane nunca imaginó lo mucho que la afectaría verlo ahora luego de entrenar:

- Ran...Ran..ma… ¡Buenos días! - le sonrió totalmente sonrojada "_rayos siempre lo he visto entrenar y muchas veces con ese maldito gi...por qué estoy tan agitada ahora...pero..se ve tan bien así..."_ - ¿Co...Cómo dormiste anoche? - tartamudeó " _¡baka,baka, baka¿qué ya no puedes hablar bien cuando estás con él?"_

- Bue… buenos días... ¿yo? eh... dormí como un tronco... ¿y tú? – mintió el joven para evitar decirle que pasó la noche intentando conciliar el sueño usando todas las posiciones posibles, de costado, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada... ninguna había resultado... y cuando creía haberse dormido estaba amaneciendo...

- Yo...bien...muy bien...etto... ¿quieres que prepare algo para desayunar?- preguntó una sonriente Akane mirando a los ojos a Ranma.

- No te preocupes, Kasumi ya dejó comida preparada... o podemos comer cualquier cosa, hay bastante comida en la alacena, está muy lindo el día como para acabar enfermos jeje!. "_Akane definitivamente está rara... ¿por qué está comportándose tan amable¿qué te hicieron¿qué pasó con la niña violenta de la que me enamoré?"_

El ceño de Akane se frunció, se acercó a Ranma dispuesta como mínimo a gritarle - QUÉ DEMO...- se detuvo. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Ranma sobre ella "_Tonta...no dejes que lo que diga arruine el día, no después de lo que pasó anoche...diablos sólo quiero darle un buen golpe...relájate Akane"_.  
Inhaló, colocó una de sus manos sobre el torso de su prometido, luego volvió a sonreírle para continuar- je sí...lo sé, Ranma, no iba a cocinar. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño mientras pongo la mesa? - preguntó.

- Espera... – Ranma tomó la mano que Akane había puesto sobre su pecho y con suavidad la besó, luego fijó su mirada azul en la de su prometida.

- Ran...Ranma...-susurró Akane perdiéndose en los ojos de prometido mientras sentía como empezaban a temblar sus piernas.

El muchacho tomó su barbilla y se acercó lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron... faltaba muy poco, el corazón de ambos latía ferozmente... cuando el maldito teléfono interrumpió su momento de ensoñación. Ranma no escuchó el sonido del aparato y continuó acercándose, hasta que Akane a media voz le dijo – Ranma... el teléfono... debo atenderlo, pueden ser nuestros padres... –

La chica se separó de su prometido sin muchas ganas, lo miró de reojo notando como éste murmuraba algunas maldiciones por lo bajo. Sonrojada contestó:  
- Moshi- moshi  
- Hola, Akane¿cómo se encuentran¿todo en orden? – le contestó al otro lado del teléfono, la madre de Ranma.  
- Hola, tía, muy bien, todo está muy bien - contestó sonrojada mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Ranma - ¿cómo están ustedes?-  
- Bien, de maravilla¿Ranma cómo se encuentra¿No te ha molestado, verdad¿Se está portando como un caballero? - preguntó

Sonrojada Akane le respondió – Bien, no se preocupe... voy a llamarlo para que hable algunas palabras con usted. Alejándose un poco del teléfono, Akane gritó - Es la tía Nodoka, Ranma¿no quieres saludarla?-

Ranma tomó el teléfono que le alcanzó su prometida, luego dijo – Hola mamá¿cómo estás?  
- Muy bien hijo, pero cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas con Akane-chan¿Estas siendo varonil con ella? Recuerda que ya son mayores de edad y deberían casarse pronto hijo, aprovechen esta oportunidad que tienen para estar solos.- dijo rápidamente su madre  
- Ma...má... estamos bien, se te va a hacer muy larga la llamada... – tartamudeó Ranma completamente rojo.

Akane miró con curiosidad el rostro su prometido, éste se ponía cada vez más rojo _"¿qué le estará diciendo?"_

- No necesariamente, hijo, jeje pero no te preocupes, entiendo que quieras estar más tiempo con tu prometida a solas. Cuídense. Nos vemos pronto - concluyó Nodoka.  
- Adiós... – colgó Ranma.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrojados volvieron a hacer cada uno lo suyo, Ranma fue a ducharse y Akane a servir el desayuno.

**--------------------**

_**Templo Higurashi**_

Kagome trepó por el pozo y salió del templo. Había decidido quedarse a dormir en la cabaña junto con Sango. El monje Miroku extrañamente había viajado de imprevisto comentó Sango. Kagome pensó: "_Seguro escapando de Inuyasha... Miroku-sama... no cambiarás nunca..."._

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar mientras Kagome se dirigía a su casa, observó el Goshinboku y susurró – Inuyasha... –

El abuelo de la joven se encontraba barriendo, Souta entretenido con los videojuegos, mientras que su madre estaba preparando el almuerzo.Kagome se acercó silenciosamente por detrás a su hermano y lo abrazó frotándole la cabeza - ¿Cómo estás hermanito? – sonrió feliz, ese día era el mejor de su vida.

- Ahh! Hermana, me duele! – dijo Souta quejándose - ¿Inu no niichan no vino contigo?.. yo quería mostrarle mi nuevo juego...-

Kagome al acordarse de Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco. – No, Souta, quizás venga hoy por la tarde – sonrió al decir lo último "_Ya sé, llamaré a Akane-chan para vernos hoy los cuatro..."  
_  
- ¿Onee-chan¿Por qué te pusiste roja cuando mencioné a Inu no niichan? – No me digas que ya se decidieron a salir juntos, como Hitomi y yo – sonrió esperanzado el niño, él deseaba que su gran héroe se quedase con su hermana, lo admiraba mucho.

- Souta! – reprendió Kagome a su hermano menor notablemente sonrojada "_A veces creo que este niño es demasiado inteligente para su edad..."  
_  
Luego se dirigió hacia el teléfono y llamó al Dojo Tendo, extrañamente el teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que contestaron.

- Moshi, Moshi? - contestó Ranma sonando como si odiara con toda su alma las llamadas telefónicas.  
- Ah! Hola Ranma, soy Kagome ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? – le preguntó burlonamente.  
- Cof cof - tosió nervioso el muchacho recordando la llamada que esa mañana lo había interrumpido cuando quería besar a Akane - etto...Hola Kagome!...no estaba cerca...y Akane debe estar estudiando, ya sabes cómo es...y ¿cómo te fue con tu novio anoche? - le preguntó mientras sonreía pensando en la expresión de la muchacha.  
- Ejem.. – Kagome evadió la respuesta – Oye... ¿puedes pasarme con Akane? – en ese minuto realmente se sentía feliz por todas las veces que Akane había golpeado a Ranma desde que estaban comprometidos.  
- Eh, sí, claro, espera un momento, voy a buscarla- contestó Ranma.

A los pocos minutos y luego de cerciorarse que su prometido se encontraba entrenando nuevamente en el Dojo, Akane contestó:

- ¡Kagome-chan¿Cómo estás?-  
- Bien... – dijo Kagome suspirando, luego recobró compostura. - ¿Y tú, amiga?-  
- Muy bien, todo está tranquilo por acá. Por cierto... - Akane sonrió traviesamente- ¿Te fue bien anoche?...es decir¿no tuviste problemas con tu mamá por llegar tan tarde? - continuó recordando que el día anterior ya había puesto muy nerviosa a su amiga con algunas preguntas y no deseaba que le devolviera la mano.  
- Bien, gracias... - ¿Y tú con Ranma¿sucedió algo entre ustedes? – Kagome sonrió feliz esperando la nerviosa respuesta de su amiga.  
- Con Ran...Ranma¿a qué te refieres¿por qué tendría que suceder algo?- contestó Akane totalmente sonrojada recordando la noche anterior y agradeciendo que a través del teléfono aún no se pudieran ver los rostros.  
- Por el tono de tu voz creo que te decidiste a seguir mi consejo¿no? – Kagome rió feliz.  
- Eh? je...no es algo de lo que pueda hablar ahora, Kagome-chan - contestó Akane nerviosa viendo cómo su prometido se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.  
- No te preocupes... después me cuentas con lujo de detalles - dijo entusiasmada. - Llamaba para invitarlos a salir por la tarde, el día esta precioso...  
- Yo creo que no habrá ni un problema. ¿A dónde iríamos? - preguntó Akane mientras sentía que Ranma la observaba con curiosidad.  
- Es una sorpresa... vengan a las cuatro al templo, los estaremos esperando.  
- Está bien, Kagome-chan, ahí nos veremos-contestó Akane.  
- Sayounara! – Kagome colgó.

Luego tomó un baño y se arregló especialmente para la ocasión vistiendo un vestido naranja que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, sin mangas, se colocó un colgante en forma de corazón muy pequeño y sandalias que hacían juego con el color del vestido. Soltó su cabello y lo dejó caer en su espalda. Se contempló contenta en el espejo. "_Inuyasha... espero que te guste..."_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al Sengoku, cuando sacó su cabeza fuera del pozo, vio que Inuyasha estaba allí sentado contemplándolo.

Al verla llegar, Inuyasha sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, y no pudo evitar mirarla embobado _"Kagome...qué haces aquí otra vez... ¿me quieres volver loco?...te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido...Kagome...me muero por volver a tenerte en mis brazos"_

- Hola.. Inuyasha – saludó Kagome saliendo del pozo y acomodándose su vestido. – Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a mi época por unas horas... – la joven se acercó un poco y le sonrió juguetonamente.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al verla salir del pozo con su corto vestido. Tragó duro para recuperar la compostura. - Keh! y ¿para qué?- le contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, verás... el día esta hermoso, y como es domingo... pensaba salir contigo, Ranma y Akane para divertirnos un poco... – Kagome pronunció mirando al suelo, jugando con sus dedos y levemente sonrojada "_Parece que le estuviera pidiendo una cita..."_

- ¿Eh?...¿por qué tiene que venir ese estúpido humano?- gruñó Inuyasha _"preferiría mil veces que fuéramos los dos solos"_

El chico no conseguía apartar su mirada de Kagome, ella seguía hablando pero él sólo miraba sus labios sin entender ni poner atención a nada de lo que ésta decía

- Moou... Inuyasha... ¿Hazlo por mí, sí? – miró suplicante al hanyou "_Espero no dejar a estos dos ni un momento, no quiero ni pensar qué sucedería"_

Inuyasha no pudo resistirse frente a la mirada de Kagome - Keh!- contestó poniéndose de pie - vámos de una vez antes que me arrepienta...- finalizó.

- Sugoii...- Sonrió Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha apretándose contra él, luego lo tomó de la mano - ¿Vamos?-

- Aa.. – Inuyasha por un momento pensó en llevársela lejos de allí, lejos de todo y de todos, para tener una buena conversación y poder contemplar con más detenimiento esa nueva prenda... pero se contuvo y la siguió.

**--------------------**

-¡Ranma, apúrate o llegaremos tarde! – Akane llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con escote cuadrado y sin mangas atado en la cintura con una cinta verde.

Ranma corrió rápidamente hasta alcanzarla – Oye, ni creas que me gusta ir con ese sujeto incivilizado – dijo con un tono de claro fastidio. "_Se ve realmente preciosa así, desearía que fuera una cita de dos, contigo..."._ El joven llevaba una camisa blanca china y un pantalón negro.

Akane miró de reojo a su prometido y suspiró _"tal vez si se lo pido no haga problemas... Kagome, creo que voy a tener que utilizar todos tus consejos"._ Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se tomaba del brazo del chico.-¿Ranma? - le preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ranma se sonrojó notablemente y preguntó tartamudeando.. - ¿S.. sí? – "_Kuso, me va a dejar mal si sigue así"._

-Ya sé que no te cae bien Inuyasha, pero ¿podrías al menos no buscar líos con él hoy?- le preguntó Akane mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírle _"sería más fácil simplemente amenazarlo para que se portará decentemente...sólo espero que no se ponga difícil, no quiero arruinar las cosas entre nosotros discutiendo"_

- Oye, Akane... ¿qué te sucede¿ por qué te comportas así?... no pareces ser la misma... ¿tienes fiebre? – Ranma se detuvo y tocó la frente de su prometida.

Akane apretó sus puños con fuerza bajando su mirada hacia el piso _"¿enferma? estúpido idiota...enferma estoy por tratar de ser dulce contigo...diablos no sabes las ganas que tengo de mandarte a volar de un puñetazo". _Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza buscando relajarse _"tranquila…Akane, él sólo está preocupado...preocupado...cálmate..._" Tomó la mano de su prometido que seguía en su frente para sonreírle y decir: - No pasa nada Ranma, yo estoy bien. ¿Entonces me prometes portarte bien hoy¿Lo harías por mí?-

- Aa... supongo que no pierdo nada... – Ranma se sonrojó levemente al ver la expresión suplicante de Akane "_je! Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros después"_

_  
_Luego de unos minutos llegaron al Templo, en las escaleras Inuyasha y Kagome los esperaban, Inuyasha iba sin la gorra con su vestimenta de siempre.

- Konnichiwa Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! - los saludó Akane con una sonrisa.

- Konnichiwa, Kagome – saludó Ranma - ... Inuyasha... - lo último lo dijo lanzando rayitos con la mirada a su interlocutor.

- Keh! -contestó Inuyasha devolviéndole ampliamente la mirada asesina - Konnichiwa, Akane!..Ranma…-

Kagome jaló bruscamente del cabello a Inuyasha y le susurró – Oye, compórtate por lo que más quieras, si no diré mil veces tu palabra favorita.-

- Itai! Oe! Kagome no he hecho nada- se quejó el hanyou.

- ¿Kagome-chan? - sonrió nerviosamente Akane _" ¿y ésta es la mujer que me dice que sea dulce y coqueta?"._

Ranma no pudo evitar reírse viendo al mitad demonio dejarse dominar por una mujer.

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha y rió nerviosamente. ¿Nos vamos? – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ranma?- preguntó Akane con su tono de voz más frío, ignorando por un minuto a su amiga.

Ranma dejó de reírse "_Diablos... realmente algunas mujeres dan miedo a veces... ¿por qué habrá cambiado su expresión, cuando estemos a solas en casa voy a preguntarle qué diablos le pasa... está muy rara..."._

Al ver la expresión de su prometido Akane notó que había captado el mensaje, volvió a sonreír para mirar a su amiga y contestar: - Hai, Kagome-chan, podemos irnos.-

Kagome los llevó hasta el templo y los hizo pasar, tomó su mochila que estaba enorme ya que llevaba una cantidad considerable de alimentos. Inuyasha la detuvo quitándosela – Keh, a mí no me pesa nada... – dijo sonriendo egocéntricamente.

- Etto...ahora debemos saltar por aquí, pero deben ir conmigo o con Inuyasha porque de lo contrario no se deslizarían al otro tiempo - explicó Kagome.

Inuyasha se acercó a Akane, luego con una media sonrisa miró de reojo a Ranma._"El humano idiota está totalmente loco por la amiga de Kagome jeje! va a ser divertido ver su rostro ahora"._

- Keh! con ese... - dijo señalando a Ranma con la cabeza - ...no pienso ir a ninguna parte... - luego mirando a Akane añadió amablemente - pero tú puedes venir conmigo... - le ofreció su mano, al ver la expresión de susto que tenía Akane mientras miraba el pozo, añadió - no te preocupes, no te pasará nada.-

- Oye... maldito... – Ranma apretó los puños y miró amenazadoramente a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora, baka? - preguntó Inuyasha mirando de reojo al chico de la trenza - ¿te pone celoso que ayude a cruzar a tu mujer?- añadió sonriendo burlonamente.

Akane vio como su prometido estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Inuyasha rojo de rabia, rápidamente tomó la mano del hanyou y le dijo muy sonrojada:  
- Yo no soy su mujer... y no creo que él este celoso por algo así ¿ne Ranma?- concluyó dirigiendo la última pregunta a su prometido.

Ranma lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos y se limitó a tomar la mano de Kagome para llegar al otro lado del pozo. Akane sólo se dejó guiar por Inuyasha hasta llegar al otro lado donde ya los esperaban Kagome y un celoso Ranma.

Inuyasha salió primero, ayudando luego a Akane; podía sentir perfectamente como Ranma lo asesinaba con la mirada y eso lo divertía enormemente.

- Gracias, Inuyasha - sonrió Akane.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y lo tomó nuevamente del cabello – Deja de actuar así¿no te acuerdas lo que te dije hoy?.. Compórtate con Ranma o después arreglaremos cuentas – le susurró.

Inuyasha la miró con fingida inocencia - ¿y qué es lo que hice ahora Kagome? Keh¿No me pediste que me comportara? Estaba siendo amable con tu amiga- murmuró para ser oído sólo por ella.

- Estás haciéndolo a propósito, ya estás advertido, la próxima vez que molestes a Ranma ya sea con Akane o diciéndole alguna estupidez vamos a tener una charla a solas – dijo poniéndo más énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

-¿ A..a...solas? - tartamudeó Inuyasha sonrojándose al recodar la última "charla a solas" que tuvo con Kagome.

Kagome notó la mirada de Inuyasha y el color en su rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como él y mirarlo fijamente. "_Inuyasha…"_

- Sugoii¡Kagome-chan, este lugar es hermoso! - exclamó Akane dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir recordando del día anterior junto al Goshinboku con Inuyasha – Claro... sabía que te gustaría...- le sonrió a su amiga - vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores¿qué les parece? – propuso.

- Claro que sí, Kagome-chan- contestó Akane.

- Keh! - Inuyasha sólo sonrió de medio lado al ver como una feliz Akane se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba un molesto Ranma para decirle:

- Ranma, este lugar es realmente precioso ¿no lo crees? - concluyó preguntándole con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Sí... – se limitó a contestarle el chico, después para sorpresa de todos y especialmente de Akane le tomó la mano - ¿Vamos? – dijo sonriendo.

- Hai...- contestó Akane totalmente sonrojada _"Ranma..."_

Kagome comenzó a caminar, luego volteó y llamó al joven hanyou quien no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de caminar con los humanos – ¡Apúrate.. que vas a quedarte atrás Inuyasha!

- Ha..hai...Kagome - se limitó a contestar siguiendo a la muchacha sin perder detalle del movimiento de ésta al caminar _"¡Kuso! ...me va a dar algo...maldita mujer...no te basta enloquecerme con tu aroma sino que además te mueves de esa forma...que yo...ahhh" _totalmente sonrojado movió con fuerza su cabeza para detener sus pensamientos, luego aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a Kagome.

El lugar era verdaderamente un paisaje de cuentos... flores silvestres por doquier, los árboles ofrecían una generosa sombra y posados en estos había una variedad inconmensurable de avecillas, estar sentado allí bastaba para entretener por horas a una persona; de tanto en tanto animalillos pequeños recorrían el lugar cazando presas o simplemente retozaban. Cerca de allí había un claro lleno de praderas con flores amarillas, era un lugar perfecto para acostarse en la hierba y observar el limpio cielo azul.

Luego de caminar un rato se detuvieron, eligieron un lugar cerca de un árbol donde Kagome y Akane extendieron un mantel, luego colocaron la comida sobre éste y se sentaron, Ranma e Inuyasha se incorporaron, uno al lado de cada chica.

- Kagome-chan! esto está delicioso¿preparaste todo tú sola? - preguntó Akane mientras probaba un onigiri.

- Gracias... – es que siempre que vengo al Sengoku trato de cocinar algo para mis amigos jeje – sonrió Kagome sonrojada.

Inuyasha escuchaba la conversación mientras devoraba con ansias la comida. Akane lo miró sorprendida, podría decirse que comía más rápido que Ranma - Me gustaría cocinar tan bien como tú...- suspiró frustrada.

- Ja! Akane solo que ocurriera un milagro cocinarías así de bien, mejor resígnate – dijo Ranma sin pensar. "_Creo que debí cerrar la boca... kuso... porque soy tan baka..."_

La joven miko sintió como el aura de Akane cambiaba totalmente y sólo pudo sentir miedo por Ranma. "_Lo va a matar...".  
_Inuyasha levantó un poco la vista sin dejar de comer para observar que pasaba, podía sentir que el aura de Akane había cambiado totalmente.

Akane apretó con fuerza su mandíbula tratando de contener su ira _"estúpido insensible...por qué diablos no puedes pensar lo que dices antes de abrir tu bocota ..." _Segundos después su rostro se relajo, miró a su prometido de reojo y dijo:  
- Lo sé, Ranma...je... solo un milagro - sonrió sin ganas - ¿te gusta lo que cocina Kagome-chan, Inuyasha?- preguntó con interés dirigiéndose al hanyou.

- Me gusta más el ramen...- contestó éste con la boca llena -...pero aquella comida extraña que trajo ayer para mí, sí me gustó...mucho...- concluyó con un leve sonrojo.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome sonrió feliz, después de todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Lentamente y con disimulo colocó su mano arriba de una de las manos del hanyou.

Ranma mientras tanto estaba sorprendido de que Akane no lo golpeara. "_Definitivamente acá algo huele raro... no entiendo..."_

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome, al sentir su suave mano de sobre la suya una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo haciéndose notar en sus mejillas, despacio y con la misma discreción de su compañera entrelazó sus manos.

- Ahhh, hoy es un lindo día ¿no creen?- suspiró Akane con la mirada totalmente perdida. **  
**  
Ranma tosió, Kagome e Inuyasha inmediatamente reaccionaron y soltaron sus manos. Luego la chica se levantó y tomó a Akane de la muñeca – Etto... Akane-chan, tengo que mostrarte algo – dijo arrastrándola del lugar. Akane sólo se dejó llevar por su amiga sin saber muy bien que pasaba. Inuyasha y Ranma vieron como se alejaban las jóvenes con un signo de interrogación en su mirada. Luego se miraron, soltaron algunos rayitos y al mismo tiempo voltearon la mirada hacia el otro lado.

**---- A unos metros lejos de allí ----  
**

- Akane... – miró Kagome con mucha curiosidad a su amiga - ¡Tienes que contarme que pasó anoche!-

- ¿Eh?...- Akane volvió a la realidad con la pregunta de su amiga- ¿anoche?- preguntó sonrojada dirigiendo luego su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ranma.

- Sí... anoche, ahora estamos a solas... así que tienes que contármelo... vamos, yo no se lo diré a nadie – sonrió suplicando con la mirada la joven miko.

- je...etto...bueno anoche cuando se fueron, discutí con Ranma como siempre- respondió Akane totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Sí¿qué pasó? – Kagome la miraba expectante

- Pues se enojó por mi imitación... trató de asustarme... pero digamos... que yo ni me asusté ni me enojé...- murmuró avergonzada - sólo seguí tu consejo - concluyó sonrojada.

- ¿SE BESARON? – gritó Kagome sin poder contenerse.

Inuyasha y Ranma escucharon claramente la pregunta de Kagome. Las orejitas del hanyou se movieron levemente al escuchar la palabra beso y se sonrojó. Ranma abrió los ojos y se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Shhhhhh! - la hizo callar furiosamente sonrojada Akane - te van a escuchar... - murmuró - hai... nos besamos...- concluyó sonriendo avergonzada.

Kagome no pudo continuar preguntando, las nubes oscurecieron el cielo y repentinamente sintió como empezaba a llover muy fuerte.

- Maldición! - murmuró Akane con preocupación dirigiéndose con rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y ahora una voluptuosa pelirroja.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como frente a él ahora no estaba Ranma, en su lugar se encontraba con la misma vestimenta una muchacha bajita, pelirroja, pero con la misma mirada arrogante del estúpido humano.

- ¿Quién eres tú¿Y Ranma-kun? – preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- Soy Ranma... – suspiró resignado al ver que había cambiado su cuerpo – ...hace dos años caí en una poza encantada en Jusenkyo, China... y cada vez que el agua fría toca mi cuerpo me convierto en esto... – Ranma miró hacia abajo.

- Keh! y ¿eras tú quien me llamó raro? Ja ja ja –se carcajeó Inuyasha - Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que no eras su mujer - continúo dirigiéndose a Akane pero mirando de reojo a Ranma - jaja ¿cómo puedes estar comprometida con un tipo así..?.-

- Al menos a mí se me irá algún día cuando regrese a China ¡Y quién quiere estar comprometido con una mujer así, violenta, poco femenina y que no sabe cocinar! – gritó Ranma enfurecido, iba a continuar pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta que había arruinado todo. "_Ahora sí Saotome, eres un baka... Akane no me lo va a perdonar..."_. Retrocedió despacio buscando con su mirada la de su prometida.

Akane mantenía la vista fija en piso, presionaba con fuerza sus puños tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

- Ak.. Akane... – intentó disculparse Ranma.

- Soy una tonta...- murmuró, Akane, sintiendo como a pesar de sus esfuerzos las lágrimas comenzaban a caer - ...realmente... realmente pensé que lo de anoche había significado algo para ti... incluso durante todo el día he tratado de no pelear contigo... porque no quería arruinar las cosas, pero tú...-

- Akane, yo... déjame explicarte – Ranma acercó tomándola con delicadeza del brazo.

- ¡No me toques! – le gritó Akane sollozando – NO ME HABLES - se movió con fuerza logrando soltarse del agarre de su prometido – NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, BAKA!- finalizó dándole una fuerte cachetada para después salir corriendo alejándose de ese lugar.

- ¡Ranma¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan grosero con ella? – preguntó Kagome. Luego se acercó a Inuyasha con el aura encendida - ¿Y A TI QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE ANDAR MOLESTANDO A MIS AMIGOS, OSUWARI! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó siguiendo a Akane.

- Itai! Todas las malditas mujeres están locas- gimió adolorido desde el suelo Inuyasha.

**---- Al lado del pozo devorahuesos ----**

- Akane-chan, espérame... – Kagome se acercó a su amiga – Ranma estaba enojado con lo que dijo Inuyasha, por eso no pensó y dijo esas tonterías... – continuó tratando de consolar a su amiga.

- Siempre es igual...nada sirve con él...no quiero hablar con él...no quiero verlo...- le contestó Akane secando sus lágrimas con rabia.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta el lugar arrastrando consigo de la trenza a la ahora muchacha pelirroja quien parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Miró a ambas chicas y por su propio bienestar prefirió no interrumpir, se acercó hasta el pozo, y saltó hacia el otro lado jalando consigo a Ranma.

- Akane-chan, es mejor que regresemos a nuestra época, aquí es bastante peligroso, está lleno de criaturas mitológicas o youkais, a ellos no les agradan los humanos... – dijo Kagome tomándole la mano a su amiga para tirarse juntas por el pozo.

- Hai - murmuró suavemente Akane dejándose llevar por su amiga.

Al regresar de la era Sengoku, Kagome ayudó a su amiga a salir del pozo, luego vio a Ranma que seguía aún compenetrado en sus pensamientos y a un Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Kagome-chan¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? - preguntó Akane tratando de evitar la mirada de su prometido.

Ranma volvió a la realidad con las palabras de su prometida. Kagome vio la expresión suplicante de su amiga y accedió. Ranma inmediatamente irrumpió y con arrepentimiento le dijo: - Akane por favor, tienes que escucharme... hablemos en casa. -

Ignorándolo completamente, Akane contestó: - ¿Kagome-chan? Podrías decirle a Ranma que no tengo NADA QUE HABLAR CON ÉL- finalizó saliendo del lugar rápidamente en dirección a la casa de su amiga.

Kagome salió del templo seguida de Inuyasha y Ranma que caminaba un poco más atrás mirando al suelo y sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. "_Soy un baka, un estúpido, un imbécil... mañana como sea vamos a conversar y voy a hacer que vuelvas conmigo, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado... a veces digo las cosas sin pensar..."_

Ranma le explicó a Kagome que con agua caliente regresaba a ser hombre, luego que regresó a la normalidad se alejó sin decir absolutamente nada.

- Oe Kagome¿todas tus amigas son igual de escandalosas que tú? - le preguntó con curiosidad Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Kagome miró furiosa al hanyou

- ¿Nani? - le contestó el chico con inocencia.

- Inuyasha... ¿Es que nunca puedes escucharme¿Viste lo que provocaste, no¿Por qué no puedes mantener por una vez tu boca cerrada¿acaso te agrada que a cada rato te mande al suelo? – Kagome lo regañó bastante enfadada.

-¡Keh! como si fuera mi culpa que el estúpido humano dijera todas esas cosas, deberías reclamarle a él, no a mí - le contestó - y sabes bien que odio que digas esa maldita palabra, Kagome! - concluyó mirándola a los ojos molesto.

Kagome se acercó un poco más a Inuyasha y le susurró con tono amenazador – Mañana por la tarde después de la universidad voy al Sengoku y vamos a hablar sobre esto con más tiempo y vas a tener que aclararme algunas cosas más –

- Como quieras- le contestó Inuyasha mirándola de reojo mientras se dirigía hacia el pozo nuevamente - oye... deberías ir a hablar con tu amiga ahora - finalizó antes de viajar a su época.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha desaparecía por el pozo, se quedó pensando de que manera le preguntaría sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, si había significado algo para él o si decidiría irse con Kikyo. Estaba muy confundida, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ahora tendría que consolar a su amiga.

_Continuará..._

**_Fin Capítulo 4_**

* * *

Terminos en japonés usados en este capítulo

**Inu no niichan** : Souta, se refiere a Inuyasha como su "hermano mayor" , de manera formal nii-san seria hermano mayor.  
**Moshi- moshi?** : Hola/Bueno (por telefono).  
**Onee-chan :** Hermana mayor  
**Etto** : Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
**Aa **: Sí  
**Itai!**: Ouch (Expresión de dolor)  
**Oe:** Hey!  
**Hai** : Sí  
**¿ne?** ¿No¿Correcto¿Ves¿Eh¿Sabes, etc. Preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.

* * *


	5. No te dejaré escapar

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

**_Capítulo 5_**: **_No te dejaré escapar._**

Simbología:

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

- Ranma...- susurró Akane mirando a través de la ventana del cuarto de Kagome - _"tonto...por qué tuviste que decir todo eso"_- de todos modos no puedo evitarlo...te extraño... - suspiró. Llevaba unos minutos esperando a su amiga, estaba usando un pijama que ésta le había prestado, su ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia. 

En ese momento llegó Kagome alcanzando a escuchar las últimas palabras murmuradas por su amiga. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó - ¿A quién extrañas Akane-chan? – sonrió contenta, ella sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes amiga? - suspiró Akane - ¿ya se fue¿estaba muy mal?-preguntó dejando ver algo de preocupación en su mirada.

- Estaba bastante pensativo, creo que mañana deberían conversar... Akane-chan... dale otra oportunidad... se nota que se aman... ¿no lo crees, déjalo que hable contigo... – dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

- Espero que le sirva de algo pensar...si me amara realmente no hubiese dicho esas cosas de mi - contestó Akane mirando a su amiga- de todos modos luego del beso él no me dijo absolutamente nada...- concluyó. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Kagome para sentarse en la silla de este.- Realmente ya no estoy tan enojada con él...pero no creas que voy a hablarle tan fácilmente "_mentirosa...como si le pudieras negar algo si te mira a los ojos"_ - dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Bueno... ahora basta de preocupaciones, vamos a comer algo, mañana vamos por tus cosas al dojo y después a la universidad juntas ¿de acuerdo, luego tendrás tu tiempo a solas con Ranma, sólo te pido que trates de escucharlo, si? – dijo Kagome reanimando a su amiga.

- Hai...¿tenemos que ir por mis cosas necesariamente?- contestó algo nerviosa Akane _"y cómo le hago para ir por mis cosas mañana sin toparme con Ranma...no quiero hablar con él tan pronto"._

Kagome miró a Akane con una gotita en la cabeza – Acuérdate que debemos llevar el informe que nos dieron para mañana¿lo dejamos en tu casa, no? – preguntó.

Akane asintió con su cabeza "_maldición…no conseguiré concentrarme en todo el día si acepto hablar con Ranma antes de clases…voy a tener que buscar la forma de entrar en mi habitación sin ser vista"_ – no te preocupes Kagome-chan iremos por él temprano…-

- Espérame un minuto, voy por algo para comer, si quieres prende el estereo para que te entretengas – dijo Kagome. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una bandeja, sirvió algunas botanas y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. Acarició a Buyo y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación después de desearle las buenas noches a su familia.

Akane encendió el estereo, sonaba una canción del tipo que te hace recordar tus problemas, una gotita de sudor se formó en su cabeza _"rayos...parece que pusieran estas canciones a propósito cuando no las quieres escuchar"._

Cuando Kagome volvió a su habitación encontró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, de fondo sonaba una melodía algo movida que decía:

_Naze motto shizuka ni"suki da yo" to ienai no? (1)  
¿Por qué no me dices "te quiero" sin tanto alboroto?  
hariau to watashi mo  
aunque cuando nos peleamos  
jajauma ni nacchau!  
también me vuelvo escandalosa_

_Beru mo narasazu nisoyokaze no you ni  
Sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, como la suave brisa  
mune no wanru-mu  
te has instalado  
sumitsuita kimi na no  
en mi corazón  
meiwaku yo dakedo  
no me gusta mucho pero  
...kon'ya dake ii wa  
por esta noche está bien  
(...ashita made ii wa)  
( ..hasta mañana esta bien)_

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente al ver la expresión de su amiga. – ¿Akane-chan? – habló para llamar su atención.

Akane dejó de escuchar la pegajosa música para contestar a su amiga: - ¿Nani?-

- Ya estoy aquí – la miko sonrió nerviosamente. – Sírvete lo que desees... –

- Arigato Kagome-chan - sonrió Akane- gomen ne estaba pensando en como sacar mis cosas mañana sin tener que toparme con Ranma.- acercándose a la bandeja que había traído Kagome, tomó uno de los vasos de jugo para continuar- Por cierto amiga, ayer tú estabas peleada con Inuyasha...¿Qué ocurrió anoche para que hoy estuvieras tan feliz?-

- Bueno... emm... ¿cuándo me viste tan feliz Akane-chan? - Kagome se hizo la desentendida

Akane miró a la otra chica sonriendo: - Durante todo el paseo, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha devoraba tu comida - le contestó.

- Bueno... creo que debo a aprender a ser un poco más disimulada jeje – sonrió sonrojada – Anoche acompañé a Inuyasha al Sengoku para conversar un poco con Sango, quería hacerle compañía porque su esposo decidió viajar por alguna extraña razón y aprovechar de conversar... con la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo para ellos ahora... y menos a solas, Miroku es muy "acaparador" jeje no sé si me explico... – Kagome interrumpió su relato para beber un poco de jugo

- jeje...si creo que entiendo- Akane se sonrojó levemente - yo pensé que había pasado algo entre Inuyasha y tú...-continuó dejando el vaso nuevamente sobre la bandeja, tomando luego algunas botanas.

Kagome dejó el jugo, sonrojándose más, soltó – Pero antes de ir a la cabaña con Sango fui a buscar a Inuyasha...-

- ¿y qué pasó? - preguntó Akane expectante.

- Bueno... yo estaba triste pensando que él se alejaba de mi porque sólo deseaba estar con su antigua novia.. y bueno... él me tomó.. y.. bueno nos besamos – Kagome furiosamente sonrojada no pudo evitar bajar la vista.

- ¿TE TOMÓ!- contestó Akane mirando también totalmente roja a su amiga. Rápidamente bajó el tono de voz notando la expresión de pánico de la otra chica - Gomen ne, es decir, te robó un beso ¿no¿por qué a eso te refieres no?-

- Si, bueno eso y algo más, pero nada que exceda los besos, jejeje – rió nerviosa para luego cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación... – Ahora que lo pienso... fue muy extraño... Inuyasha después de besarme rápidamente se fue corriendo... no sé que fue lo que sucedió con él –

- Que extraño..., de todos modos por la forma en que te miraba no creo que se arrepintiera del beso – comentó Akane - además...todos los hombres son algo tontos...por ejemplo: ayer Ranma intento ponerme nerviosa, hacerme enojar, prácticamente me secuestro para llevarme al dojo y decirme cosas...pero luego del beso...él simplemente se quedo ahí...sin decir nada -

- YIAAA¿Te llevó en brazos?... no imaginé que Ranma-kun fuera tan apasionado jeje – Kagome codeó a su amiga.

Akane se sonrojó completamente, luego rió arqueando levemente una de sus cejas - Si para ti llevar en brazos significa que te cargó como un saco de papas y que no se detuvo a pesar de que gritarás como posesa, pues sí lo hizo... ¿eso lo hace apasionado?- preguntó.

- Jeje... – se limitó a sonreír Kagome mientras una gotita adornaba su frente.

- Se me hace más apasionado que te roben un beso ¿no Kagome-chan?- sonrió traviesamente Akane.

- Etto... ¿mejor vamos a dormir no? Mañana tenemos clases temprano... – dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa y tratando de mantener la compostura. "_Si sigo pensando en ese beso creo que no voy a dormir en toda la noche..."._

- Hai Kagome-chan y antes tenemos que ir por mis cosas- sonrió nerviosamente Akane "_y sé que Ranma no me va dejar ir sin que hablemos...terco"_

**--------------------**

Era otro hermoso día soleado cuando Kagome junto con Akane salieron apresuradas, ya estaban retrasadas y todavía tenían que ir al dojo Tendo. Kagome se vistió con una falda color verde agua arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca, como la ropa de Akane estaba sucia le prestó de la suya, su atuendo era un vestido azul hasta las rodillas.

Al llegar a su casa, Akane puso alerta todos sus sentidos tratando de descubrir el más leve sonido proveniente del interior que delatará que Ranma estuviese despierto. Sonrió " _Lo sabía nunca despiertas temprano Saotome"._

- Kagome-chan - le susurró a su amiga- tú espérame aquí...tienes que estar lista para correr, sé que si Ranma me descubre no me va a dejar ir hasta que hablemos y eso significaría que no llegaríamos a tiempo a clases, además no quiero hablar ahora... - concluyó entrando sigilosamente. Kagome sonrió nerviosamente y asintió.

Pudo llegar sin ser descubierta hasta su habitación, guardo todo lo necesario en su bolso y se preparó para salir, cerró muy despacio la puerta, pero al girar se encontró con Ranma que estaba esperándola apoyado en la baranda de la escalera.

El cuerpo de Akane se tensó completamente. "_Rayos...¿qué hago?...para bajar necesariamente tengo que pasar por su lado"_ Observó la mirada de su prometido para ver contra que se enfrentaría. _"...maldición...parece totalmente decidido a no dejarme escapar"_. Se sonrojó involuntariamente "_me voy a volver loca si sigue mirándome así...baka recuerda que sigues enojada con él...recuerda lo de ayer"_ Frunció el ceño y decidida avanzo hacia la escalera.

- Oye... oye...- dijo Ranma acorralándola contra la baranda haciendo uso de sus fuertes brazos – "_Je¿creíste que te ibas a escapar así de fácil?"_

Akane miró orgullosa a su prometido - Déjame pasar...no estoy para juegos...tengo que irme - tratando de moverse del agarre de Ranma agregó - demonios ¿no se supone que deberías estar dormido como siempre!-

- Antes que nada quiero que conversemos – Ranma observó disimuladamente el vestido de su prometida, "_se ve tan linda..."_

La chica dejo caer disimuladamente su bolso al piso. Manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de su prometido agregó fríamente:- No ahora, no quiero y no tengo tiempo.. - pateó su bolso con la fuerza suficiente para que este cayera al primer piso, así una vez que lograra escapar de Ranma sólo tendría que tomarlo y correr - Así que hazme el favor de moverte...¡quítate sino quieres que te quite yo!...- concluyó molesta.

- Je je – Ranma utilizó su sonrisa más seductora y tomó la barbilla de su prometida para que lo mirara a los ojos. "_Esto creo que está más que perfecto para que ceda... je!"_

Akane movió bruscamente su rostro soltándose del agarre de Ranma, aprovechando que había movido uno de sus brazos continuó con su camino - Tengo que irme Ranma - le informó, luego mirándolo con una media sonrisa agregó - ¿realmente creías que no iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para salir baka? jaja deberías saber que una mujer violenta y poco femenina lo haría ¿no?-

Ranma se acercó, la tomó de la muñeca rápidamente y le dijo al oído – No, jamás desconfío de tus habilidades... Akane... – dijo su nombre susurrándolo.

-¿No¿tengo que mencionarte todas las veces que me has dicho torpe? _"diablos...me está poniendo nerviosa...no puedo dejar que lo logre… tengo que irme" _- preguntó la chica levemente sonrojada evadiendo la mirada de su prometido.

Ranma aprovechó el agarre y tiró de su prometida abrazándola contra sí mismo, luego puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su rostro – Ahora... ¿me vas a escuchar?-

- Ra...Ranma...entiende...ahora no puedo - contestó una nerviosa y sonrojada Akane. "_tonta tonta...maldición...no puedo evitar sentirme tan nerviosa en sus brazos..."_

"_Ahora estas en mis brazos...como yo deseaba... estas fuera de guardia.. te ves tan kawaii._.." – Ranma se acercó y antes que Akane pudiera darse cuenta sus labios estaban sellados con los de su prometido.

La chica correspondió al beso sin oponer ni un tipo de resistencia, lentamente subió sus manos por el pecho de Ranma hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Feliz hubiese seguido todo el día besándolo pero una vocecita en sus pensamientos le recordó que el plan era evadir a Ranma al menos por un tiempo y que además Kagome la esperaba en la entrada de la casa para ir a clases. Muy a su pesar rompió el beso.

- ¿Ranma? - le susurró despacio.

- Di.. dime... – dijo Ranma casi sin aire y completamente embobado viendo los labios de su prometida moverse.

Akane sonrió, sabía que lo que haría sería algo malvado, pero debía hacerlo - Hablemos en la sala ¿si?- susurró dulcemente mientras se separaba de él para bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Eh?.. aa.. – suspiró Ranma paralizado en el mismo lugar.

Akane tomó lentamente su bolso para no ser notada, caminó despacio hasta la puerta, miró hacia su prometido quien seguía con la mirada perdida. Sonrió _"jejeje te ves tan tierno así"._

Al salir completamente de la casa tomó a Kagome por la muñeca y se la llevó corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la universidad, antes de que Ranma reaccionara y fuera tras ellas.

- Mm.. ¿Akane? – Ranma suspiró y despertó de la ensoñación, al no tener señal alguna de su prometida, buscó por toda la casa sin tener éxito. Luego rió frenéticamente, cambió la expresión en su rostro a una de ira y gritó – AKANE, ME LAS VAS A PAGARRRRR!

**--------------------**

Kagome retornaba caminando de la universidad hacia al templo y pensó "_Akane... ¿por qué estabas tan apurada cuando fuimos hacia la universidad hoy?... no entiendo por qué quiso quedarse en la biblioteca en vez de volver a su casa... ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo con Ranma...? jeje... creo que mañana Akane va a aparecer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro"._

Subió las escalinatas caminó hacia el templo y saltó por el pozo llegando al Sengoku. Desafortunadamente en la otra era el clima no estaba para nada favorable, el cielo estaba poblado de enormes nubes grises y llovía torrencialmente, la joven no había llevado abrigo alguno. Optó por correr hacia el Goshinboku para encontrar refugio y de paso quizás encontraría a Inuyasha allí. La lluvia golpeó fuerte contra su cuerpo, su ropa se empapó y sus cabellos comenzaron a gotear cuando al fin llegó a su destino.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de sus ramas, al ver llegar a la joven en ese estado se preocupó, rápidamente la tomó en brazos llevándola a una cueva cercana donde encontrarían un poco de calor. Podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, despacio la dejó en el piso, estaba preocupado por ella, pero el verla con sus ropas mojadas pegadas a su cuerpo, nubló gran parte de sus sentidos, todos sus pensamientos y deseos se concentraron en un solo objetivo: tener entre sus brazos a Kagome.

Se dió el placer de recorrerla con su mirada, estaba confundida y algo asustada por la forma en que la había tomado en sus brazos - Kagome...- jadeó roncamente rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura para atraerla hacia él hasta dejarla casi pegada a su cuerpo. Bajó su rostro hasta quedar casi a la altura del de ella...su agitación se hacia mayor al sentir su calido aliento tan cerca de su rostro, colocó su otra mano en su cara para deslizarla despacio hasta sus cabellos, sus húmedos cabellos que acarició lentamente.

- Kagome...-gimió Inuyasha comenzando a rozar lentamente sus labios con los de la muchacha.

- Inu.. Inuyasha – balbuceó Kagome sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento de su compañero.– Inuyasha... tenemos que hablar... – "_¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera? O se aleja de mi o desesperadamente me besa..."_

Inuyasha miró intensamente a Kagome, rápidamente pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos para cargarla, avanzó un poco dentro de la cueva para después sentarse sin soltarla, quedando ésta prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas.- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? - le susurró al oído- ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?-

- Inuyasha.. ¿qué sucede contigo¿por qué antes te alejabas de mi y ahora desesperadamente me tomas en tus brazos? – Kagome estaba notablemente sonrojada "_En esta posición se me dificulta hablar contigo Inuyasha... debemos hablar…"_

El jóven llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kagome para acariciarlo despacio - Quiero que estés a mi lado siempre Kagome- le dijo mirándola a los ojos - nunca deseo alejarte de mi...es sólo...-sonrojándose levemente continuó-...es sólo que hay veces en que prefiero apartarte de mi a hacerte daño...-

- Pero... ¿y Kikyo? – Kagome cerró los ojos por un instante entregandose por completo a las caricias del hanyou, luego los abrió para mirarlo fijamente, deseaba que le dijera que todo había acabado, que sólo la deseaba y amaba a ella.

Inuyasha sonrió, había llegado el momento de contarle todo por fin a Kagome - Yo te elegí a ti como mi mujer, no a Kikyo - le contestó mirándola a los ojos - sólo a ti Kagome - delicadamente tomó su barbilla haciéndola fijar su mirada en su rostro - Kikyo...decidió irse en el momento que te elegí...ella ya no esta más Kagome...en mi vida sólo estas tú.-

- ¿Hontou? – Kagome sonrió y no pudo evitar besarlo levemente en los labios para luego sonrojarse – "_Inuyasha.. yo también te elegí a ti... desde hace mucho tiempo.. y pretendo estar contigo por la eternidad, zutto.. zutto.."_

Inuyasha respondió con deseo al beso de la muchacha, necesitaba sentirla totalmente suya...necesitaba demostrárselo. La abrazó con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió sus labios comenzando a rozar ansioso con su lengua los temblorosos labios de Kagome buscando dar mayor intensidad a sus caricias.

Kagome tímidamente abrió su boca para dejar que Inuyasha jugueteara con su lengua, los besos de Inuyasha eran los primeros en su vida y por ello era muy inexperta en el asunto, se limitó a corresponderle y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.  
El hanyou sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la lengua de Kagome rozarse con la suya, su excitación comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mayor a causa de cada roce, de cada gemido. Lentamente deslizo su mano por su cuello acariciándolo despacio bajando hasta rozar con delicadeza uno de sus pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad presionándolo y soltándolo una y otra vez, sintió como Kagome temblaba entre sus brazos pero eso sólo aumentó su excitación...no podía controlarse, la tenía entre sus brazos con su ropa húmeda, sintiéndola respirar agitadamente, igual de deseosa que él.  
Comenzó a mover lentamente su mano por su pecho, por encima de su ropa, notando como el pezón de la chica estaba totalmente endurecido a causa de su propia excitación. Con suavidad rompió el beso, encontrándose con la mirada asustada de la muchacha. Sin saber que hacer se separó jadeante de ella, dejándola sentada en el piso...

- Gomen ne Kagome...-jadeó con notoria excitación- no quería asustarte.-

Kagome se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al hanyou para luego abrazarlo. – Gracias Inuyasha... no te preocupes, nunca tendría miedo de ti... – "_Te amo... es por eso, confió plenamente en tus palabras... sé que no serías capaz de lastimarme en ningún momento, siempre me has protegido..."._ Luego tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó suavemente sus labios.

- Inuyasha... debo irme con Sango y Shippo... ¿nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo? – susurró mientras el hanyou la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos con ternura en un gesto de protección.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente, recordando cuando Inuyasha hace más de tres años en la primera pelea con Sesshoumaru le dijo que la protegería, y siempre había sido así... incluso ella había tratado de hacer lo mismo por él aunque su fuerza resultara inferior trataba de proteger a Inuyasha con el sentimiento más fuerte que poseía, con el poder de su amor hacia el.

- Aa... – Asintió el mitad demonio – Vamos, te llevo en mi espalda, no quiero que ningún apestoso youkai como el lobo sarnoso o cualquier humano trate de aprovecharse de ti, ya esta oscureciendo... "_Kagome... tu olor me vuelve loco, pero debo controlarme, al menos hasta que estés segura... eres lo más valioso que tengo mi vida, no quiero perderte por nada en este mundo... te quiero tanto..."_

**--------------------**

Ya anochecía cuando Akane se acercaba al Dojo Tendo.

_"Por suerte esta mañana alcanzamos a llegar a clases a tiempo...jeje!" _sonrió sonrojándose al recordar su encuentro con Ranma _" logré escapar de ti baka...claro que durante todo el día me costó bastante ocultarme, por suerte no tenemos los mismos horarios, pero en fin... aproveché toda la tarde para estudiar en la biblioteca...si hubieses ido por esos lados me habrías encontrado, es una suerte que seas tan reacio a visitar ese sitio Ranma"_

Se acercó hasta la puerta de su casa, abrió, encendió la luz pero al parecer no había nadie.  
- ¿Dónde diablos habrás ido? - murmuró con el ceño algo fruncido. Molesta dejó su bolso en el piso - de todos modos no me interesa - continuó tratando de no sentirse celosa - es raro que no esté aquí aún... no creo que sea tan inmaduro como para enojarse conmigo por lo de está mañana o si? jajaja! - rió traviesamente - me hubiese gustado ver la cara que ponías cuando descubriste que yo no estaba Ranma. Se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando una voz que hizo que se estremeciera la detuvo:

- Akanee... – dijo Ranma casi cantando su nombre. "_Ahora si Akane, de aquí no vas a poder escapar sin que hablemos y te diga un par de cositas.. y claro después podemos terminar con lo que empezamos por la mañana..._". Al pensar aquello se sonrojó un poco pero luego cambió su postura y miró fijamente a su prometida.

- Ranma jeje!- sonrió Akane fingiendo inocencia -¿ llegaste hace mucho? Pensé que no estabas - "_Mierda ¿me habrá escuchado?"_

- Hace dos horas – contestó tranquilamente - ¿No recuerdas que los lunes llego mucho más temprano que tú? – dijo acercándose lentamente a su presa "_Tienes miedo... eh? Je! eso era lo que deseaba... ahora hablaremos de eso de dejarme esperando como un baka.."_

- Etto...cierto...es lunes - contestó moviéndose en dirección opuesta a Ranma pegándose casi a la pared para avanzar hacia la escalera- _"me está poniendo nerviosa se ve muy tranquilo"_ - y... ¿cómo te fue? - preguntó Akane tratando de sonar casual.

- Bien... como siempre supongo – Ranma no prestó mucha atención a esa pregunta - ¿Y tú? – trató de parecer natural.

- Er...bien llegué justo a la hora esta mañan...- la chica se interrumpió al notar que no debería haber mencionado eso.

- ¿Me decías? – Ranma se acercó un poco pero con el mismo gesto de siempre "_Ya caíste...je!_"

- Nada, olvídalo - respondió, Akane, comenzando a subir-"_por que estoy tan nerviosa...él fue quien echó a perder las cosas ayer...no yo_"- Buenas noches Ranma - finalizó sonando algo molesta.

- Espera, ahora mismo debemos hablar – Ranma se adelantó a esta tomándola del brazo – "_No creas que te dejaré huir ..."_

-¿Y de qué se supone que vamos a hablar! Suéltame!- le gritó la chica - ¿quieres recordarme lo mucho que te molesta estar comprometido con una mujer violenta, poco femenina y que no sabe cocinar!-

Ranma miró hacia abajo. – No estaba pensando cuando dije eso... ¡escucha lo que tengo que decirte! – le dijo soltando un poco el agarre para no lastimarla

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - le gritó nuevamente y aprovechando que Ranma la había soltado un poco, forcejeó separándose de él para subir corriendo las escaleras, y encerrarse luego en su habitación.

Una vez dentro se dejo caer con fuerza sobre la cama _"Baka...no quiero escuchar de nuevo lo mismo de siempre...ya estoy cansada"_

Ranma recordó que la ventana de la habitación de Akane aún seguía abierta, salió por la ventana de su habitación al tejado, luego colgándose de la viga entró a la habitación de su prometida tratando de no hacer ruido, cual felino.

Akane tenía sus ojos cerrados - Ranma...-suspiró.

El muchacho sigilosamente saltó sobre la cama e inmovilizó a su prometida sujetando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza con uno de los suyos y atrapando sus piernas entre las suyas - ¿Sí¿qué sucede? – su sonrisa brillaba como nunca.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos asustada- Qu...qué…demonios pretendes Ranma!...- trató de moverse para escapar pero la tenia totalmente atrapada .Su asombro inicial comenzaba a transformarse en rabia - Pervertido...- murmuró molesta mirándolo a los ojos- Déjame en paz o voy gritar- amenazó

- ¿Y se puede saber a quién vas a llamar? – Ranma se acercó a su rostro y jugueteó con uno de sus mechones.

Akane se sonrojó - Baka...- murmuró frustrada - ... ¿qué es lo que quieres Ranma¿ para qué te empeñas en hablar conmigo?...ayer me quedó claro que estas a mi lado sólo por compromiso - concluyó desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Veo que no entiendes... – Ranma tomó a la muchacha por la espalda levantando su torso y apretándola contra él, luego acercó su rostro rápidamente al suyo y la besó levemente - ...A ver si esto te sirve como prueba _- _ la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, sus brazos acariciaban su espalda, hizo un intento tímido por ahondar el beso, era inexperto en esos asuntos, pero creía que dejarse llevar era la mejor forma para aprender y definitivamente con la única que deseaba aprender y hacer estas cosas era con la mujer que tenía ahora entre sus brazos.

Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentir los besos de Ranma, se dejó besar y abrazar por él, correspondiéndole de igual forma, subió tímidamente sus manos abrazando a su prometido comenzando a acaricia lentamente su espalda mientras seguía despacio los movimientos de sus labios. Sintió a Ranma intentando profundizar el beso, aceptó separando delicadamente sus labios dejando entrar en su boca la lengua de su prometido, ambos comenzaron a rozarse tímidamente de forma inexperta. Muy despacio rompió el beso

- ¿Ranma...?- susurró Akane suavemente.

- Dime - susurró él totalmente embobado.

- ¿Significa que me amas?- preguntó totalmente sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos con dulzura -...¿aunque sea violenta, poco femenina, y una inútil para cocinar?...-

- Te amo de todas formas – susurró Ranma – Amo cuando te enojas, cuando ríes, cuando te portas encantadora conmigo, cuando te veo celosa, hasta cuando me gritas por alguna estupidez que dije... ¿Tu amas a este hombre poco sensible, engreído y celoso? – preguntó besando la punta de su nariz

Akane dio un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios a Ranma - Te amo también tal como eres Ranma – susurró - Te amo cuando te portas como un tonto insensible, cuando eres insoportablemente orgulloso y engreído y cuando te mueres de celos...- besó despacio las comisuras de sus labios - amo todos tus defectos y virtudes Ranma.- finalizó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Ranma? -preguntó nuevamente Akane

Ranma besó delicadamente cerca de su boca. - ¿Sí? –

- Esto no significa que voy a convertirme en una mujer dócil y ni creas que voy a estar toda la vida como ayer conteniendo mis deseos de gritarte o golpearte - sonrió Akane.

Ranma la miró perplejo y luego soltó una carcajada – Je je... de ésta chica es la que yo me enamoré... siempre serás así y así me encantas – la miró juguetonamente.

Akane miró a los ojos a su prometido totalmente sonrojada._" Me pones aún más nerviosa cuando me miras así_".Disimuladamente evadió un momento la mirada del muchacho tratando que no notara lo avergonzada que la ponían sus propios pensamientos. _"No quiero que te separes de mi esta noche Ranma..."_

Ranma con cuidado se levantó de la posición en que se encontraba y se sentó en la cama. – Bueno.. creo que ya me voy a dormir.. es tarde – dijo bostezando levemente.

Akane se sentó sobre sus rodillas "_no, no te vayas_" - Espera Ranma! - continuó mientras jalaba hacia la cama de nuevo al muchacho, logrando que este quedara recostado - no..no...es tan..tarde...etto...onegai... quédate conmigo...- tartamudeó totalmente sonrojada - NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR ALGO PERVERTIDO - le gritó al ver la expresión en su rostro -... yo sólo quiero que te quedes a mi lado un rato más...-concluyó murmurando tiernamente mientras se recostaba a su lado abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su torso.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, se sonrojó un poco pero luego se acomodó a su lado y suavemente acarició su cabello. - Oye... ¿tendré entonces que buscarte por toda la casa y acorralarte como hoy para poder besarte? - preguntó.

- Baka..- sonrió Akane - ¿qué? me vas a decir que no te gustó perseguirme por toda la casa y acorralarme - finalizó traviesamente. -...¿ Ranma? -murmuró tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho - ¿Ranma? - levantó su rostro del pecho de su prometido para descubrir que este se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sonrió levemente para no despertarlo, volviendo a acomodarse a su lado cerró los ojos para dormirse.

_Continuará..._

**_Fin Capítulo 5_**

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Decidimos publicar el capítulo 4 y 5 juntos para no dejar al pobre Ranma en depresión xp ; con Sakura no logramos imaginar otra forma de declaración de amor para Ranma y Akane que no fuera dentro de algún tipo de discusión donde uno de los dos tomara las riendas del asunto de una vez por todas...y por una vez tenía que ser Ranma ¿no? xp **_

_**Por cierto otro comentario más de fan babosa que de autora...¿cómo diablos Kagome piensa en hablar...en un minuto como ese...y...con semejantes ojos mirandola...? y que decir de Akane... v.v estas mujeres tiene mucha suerte...si no lo creen sólo esperen a ver cierta escenas que vendrán en los proximos capitulos ;-)**_

_**Les agradecemos a todos los que nos siguen leyendo y por favor envien sus reviews con comentarios **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **_

_**Freya**_

_**pd: Sakura...amiga ánimo con las horribles clases ...gambatte... xp**_

* * *

Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo:

**Arigato: **Gracias  
**Hontou : **¿De verdad?  
**Kawaii**: Bonita, linda  
**Onegai**: Por favor

Notas:

1: El extracto de la canción que escucha Akane en la habitación de Kagome pertenece al primer opening en japones de Ranma ½ _"Jajauma ni Sasenaide"_


	6. ¿Cómo conseguir una cita?

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola a todos! Agradecemos a quienes nos siguen leyendo y nos hacen saber sus comentarios , por su puesto también le damos las gracias a todos los que nos leen y les da pereza dejar comentarios...en serio los entendemos a la perfección...

Inuyasha : Keh! bruja mentirosa...a las dos les encanta que dejen reviews... Freya asesina con la mirada al hanyou, quien decide mejor que lo mejor es esconderse de la peligrosa mujer... Sakura: hai... no sean malos y dejennos su opinión

Dejemos el minuto de las suplicas y peticiones xp; vamos con el capítulo

_**Capítulo 6¿Cómo conseguir una cita?**_

En este capítulo hay una pequeña escena un tanto lime, avisamos para luego no provocar algún trauma sicológico en nadie xp

Simbología:

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Kagome se despertó muy temprano, aprovechó para tomar un baño en un manantial que estaba cerca de allí, su ropa ya estaba seca pero se había manchado con el barro y estaba un poco arrugada. Tomó unas prendas de sacerdotiza que le prestó Kaede y se vistió. Se encaminó a la cabaña para despedirse de Sango y luego vería a Inuyasha. 

- Sango-chan me voy a mi época, tengo clases en una hora...en cuanto cuando pueda regreso¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Kagome.

- No te preocupes Kagome-chan, Kaede-sama fue por unas hierbas medicinales, vendrá en unos minutos... y Miroku creo que debe llegar mañana, al menos él me dijo que estaría tres días de viaje. Cuídate mucho, y suerte... – contestó Sango.

- Aa... nos vemos, cuídate más, sayounara! – sonrió Kagome despidiéndose.

Al salir de la cabaña se topó con una figura masculina. - Itai – susurró al chocar contra esta.

_"Maldito bonzo pervertido...de nada te servirá esconderte... me las vas a pagar..." _Se disponía a entrar en la cabaña cuando sintió como un cuerpo femenino chocaba con fuerza contra él, instintivamente tomó a la mujer por la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

- Ka...Kagome...Bue...Buenos días!- murmuró Inuyasha nervioso y algo sonrojado.

- Oha.. ohayou Inu.. Inuyasha... – tartamudeó Kagome visiblemente sonrojada y un poco nerviosa. - ¿Cómo.. cómo estas? - _"Mouu.. no sé por qué anoche estaba tan tranquila y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar con claridad..."._

- Bi...bien...ar...arigato - tartamudeó cada vez más rojo evadiendo la mirada de Kagome - _"Kuso! parezco un imbécil tartamudeando de esta forma...se supone que no soy un maldito cobarde...además ayer no estaba tan nervioso cuand..."_- ¿y...y...tú¿ya ...ya...te vas? - tartamudeó cada vez más nervioso luego de recordar la noche anterior.

Kagome sonrió al ver a su compañero tan nervioso. Luego se acercó a este y levemente besó sus labios. – Sí, justo estaba por buscarte... te quería proponer algo... – dijo sin alejarse de su rostro.

Inuyasha se relajó un poco al sentir los labios de Kagome contra los suyos, la abrazó tiernamente rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos para luego contestarle mirándola a los ojos con algo de preocupación. - ¿Pasa algo Kagome? – preguntó.

- Etto... estaba pensando en.. bueno... una cita... – le contestó la miko sonrojada furiosamente.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar la última palabra. Olvidándose totalmente de que tal vez su definición de "cita" no era la correcta; su mente sólo fue capaz de reproducir una y otra vez, una parte de la definición de una cita según Miroku..

" …**_un encuentro entre dos personas, en el cual demuestran todos sus sentimientos y sin pudor desatan sus pasiones contenidas..." _**

Se separó bruscamente de Kagome, furiosamente sonrojado, sudando y con una clara expresión de pánico en su rostro – Ka…KAGOME! – tartamudeó "_Ma…ma…maldita mujer….me estoy volviendo loco tratando de calmarme cuando estoy con ella y me propone algo así"_ - CI….CITA! - concluyó nervioso.

- ¿Nani? – preguntó extrañada Kagome al ver la expresión exaltada del muchacho. "_¿Estaré yendo muy de prisa?"_

**--------------------**

El sonido de la alarma del despertador, sacó a Akane del mundo de los sueños, había dormido maravillosamente bien. Se movió lentamente sobre su cama aún con los ojos cerrados, buscando con una de sus manos el reloj para poder darle el golpecito necesario que terminaría con el molesto pitido.

Estiró su brazo notando que la mesita de noche estaba un poco más lejos; por lo que decidió impulsarse hacia adelante para alcanzar de una vez el reloj, al hacerlo su cuerpo quedó sobre lo que según ella debía ser su almohada.

Por fin logró su objetivo y se relajó acomodándose con confianza sobre ésta. Sabía que tenía el tiempo suficiente para dormir al menos unos cinco minutos más, pero algo le dijo que las cosas no estaban en orden cuando la que creía su almohada comenzó a moverse como si respirara._"Esto debe ser un sueño...mmm… esta almohada incluso tiene el aroma de Ranma"_ pensó sin ganas de abrir aún los ojos.

Realmente sintió pánico cuando la "almohada" la abrazó mientras murmuraba su nombre. Abrió bruscamente los ojos para encontrarse con la relajada expresión de su prometido felizmente dormido. Furiosamente sonrojada dio un vistazo a la posición en que se encontraban. Estaba recostada sobre el muchacho, sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas y su vestido se había subido prácticamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Asustada trato moverse pero sólo logró que Ranma la estrechara más entre sus fuertes brazos.

- YIIIIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritó totalmente en pánico olvidándose completamente de lo último que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ranma despertó sobresaltado. - ¿Qué que que diab... – murmuró sorprendido al ver en la posición que se encontraba. – Akane... yo... – trató de excusarse temiendo ser golpeado por su prometida.

La observó un poco más detenidamente, sus suaves piernas enredadas con las de él, su vestido le llegaba ahora bastante más arriba de sus rodillas y además estaba levemente caído en la manga dejando ver un poco más allá de lo que normalmente mostraba con sus atuendos. Notablemente sonrojado se separó de ella.

Akane se alejó rápidamente sentándose sobre sus rodillas, velozmente acomodó su ropa. Aún furiosamente sonrojada y respirando agitadamente, miró a su prometido, quien se veía exactamente igual de asustado y confundido que ella - ¿Se puede saber que demoni...? - se interrumpió a si misma sonrojándose más al recordar que había sido ella la causante de que Ranma aún estuviera en su habitación.- Oha...ohayou Ra...Ranma...-sonrió nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho.

- Oye... tú sabes ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Ranma sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gotita adornaba su frente.

- Tú...es decir...anoche...- balbuceó nerviosa _"maldición va a pensar que soy una pervertida..."_- Ranma tú...tú...dormiste aq...aquí anoche...-tartamudeó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse para no salir corriendo en ese mismo minuto de ahí.

- ¿Nani¿dormí aquí? – Ranma estaba cada vez más rojo. "_¿Me habré quedado dormido cuando conversábamos?"_

- Ha..hai.., cuando me preguntaste si tendrías que perseguirme y acorralarme cada vez que quisieras besarme…te dormiste… - respondió - ...y...yo...no quise despertarte...y me dormí también.- murmuró - ¡Pero que ni se te ocurra pensar que lo hice a propósito!-

Ranma la miró sorprendido y luego soltó una sonora carcajada. – Je je Akane... yo no dije nada – le guiñó un ojo.

- Más te vale...- murmuró Akane mirando hacia otro lado- "_tonta...él nunca pensó nada malo...eres tú la hentai..._ "- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de detener sus pensamientos - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso Ranma? - terminó mirando su prometido con una expresión cercana a la de un niño a punto de hacer berrinche.

- Nandemonai – sonrió Ranma. - Voy a tomar un baño...-

- Hai - le sonrió Akane viendo como este se marchaba.

Se puso de pie aún sonrojada _"Todo esto me está afectando...me estoy volviendo muy mal pensada...no entiendo por qué me pongo tan nerviosa...por qué no puedo evitar pensar en Ranma y..." _se detuvo controlando sus pensamientos.

Su mirada se enfocó en su reloj, dejando ir su sonrojo para adoptar una expresión de completo nerviosismo, corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y gritar, esperando ser escuchada por su prometido

-¡Ranma, date prisa! Vamos a llegar tarde!-

**--------------------**

Kagome se sentó en una de las escaleras en la entrada de la Universidad para esperar a su amiga mientras sus pensamientos volaban en dirección al Sengoku "_Inuyasha... a veces eres tan tontito jeje, cómo creíste semejante patraña y más viniendo de la boca de Miroku-sama, cuando sabemos que es el monje más pervertido que existe por los alrededores... je... por suerte ya le aclaré lo que era una cita... aunque no creo que Inuyasha hubiera pensado que yo le pediría "eso" tan abiertamente o ¿si, ah... hoy es noche de luna nueva, no tendré que disfrazarlo con la gorrita... y ahora que lo pienso, ya que vamos a tener la cita... podría comprarle algo de ropa... para que la use especialmente hoy... jeje..."_. Al pensar esto último las mejillas de la joven se encendieron súbitamente.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio llegar a una pareja corriendo, el joven traía en sus brazos a una muchacha de cabello corto, los observó mejor y se dió cuenta que eran nada más y nada menos que Ranma y Akane. "_Veo que esto es mejor aún de lo que me imaginé..."_

Siguió observándolos sin ser vista, al parecer Akane regañaba a Ranma por haberla traído en sus brazos hasta la universidad, él sólo sonreía nervioso; conversaron por unos segundos hasta que Ranma comenzó a dirigirse hacia su clase. Su amiga aún seguía en el mismo lugar mirando a su prometido alejarse. Este aún no se había alejado tanto cuando se detuvo, lo vió voltearse decidido y dirigirse nuevamente hacia su amiga para darle un tímido y leve beso en los labios, luego sonrojado volvió a irse al parecer esta vez definitivamente.  
Luego Akane camino en dirección hacia ella, totalmente sonrojada y con una expresión de total felicidad en su rostro:

- Ohayou Kagome-chan- la saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Akane-chan... hoy no vamos a asistir a clases, no hasta que me cuentes todo – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Pero Kagome-chan! no podemos faltar - le contestó - ¿tú también tienes algo nuevo que contarme? -finalizó mirando con curiosidad a su amiga

- Primero vas a contarme tú... – Kagome se levantó y jalo del brazo a su amiga hasta el parque del campus, las jóvenes se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura.

- Listo... puedes empezar – sonrió ampliamente Kagome.

Akane suspiró sonrojándose levemente al recordar como había pasado todo el día anterior.

- Todo comenzó ayer cuando fuimos temprano a buscar mis cosas. ¿Recuerdas que luego nos vinimos corriendo a la escuela? - preguntó Akane.

- Sí, me quedé pensando que era lo que había sucedido contigo que habías regresado tan agitada y quisiste volver corriendo... además... luego estuvimos todo el día corriendo de un lugar a otro por la universidad, y después te quedaste estudiando en la biblioteca en vez de volver a tu casa...-

- Esa mañana me escapé de Ranma para no hablar con él - comentó Akane con una gota de sudor en su frente - y no me sirvió de mucho quedarme en la biblioteca hasta la noche...al llegar, él insistió para que habláramos - murmuró sonrojándose completamente – …realmente fue muy insistente. _"realmente deberías decirle que te acorraló y persiguió por toda la casa hasta acabar en tu cuarto" _- Y cuando ya había creído que me dejaría en paz...-

- ¿Qué pasó? – Kagome sonrió emocionada.

Akane sonrió nerviosamente:- je, je! ...esto... pues estaba yo recostada...y al abrir los ojos Ranma es...estaba recostado sobre mi y me inmovilizó...- totalmente avergonzada bajo la vista - hasta que consiguió que lo escuchara - finalizó hablando bajito "_no puedo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía cuando me miraba de esa forma...tan decidido a que lo escuchara"._

-¿ESTABA SOBRE TI EN LA CAMA? – Kagome sabía que su amiga seguiría sus consejos pero tampoco que iría tan lejos. "_Creo que ahora Akane-chan es mi sensei jeje_". – Etto... gomen... ¿qué sucedió luego de eso amiga?-

Akane retrocedió un poco asustada frente al grito de su amiga - n...no...no pienses cosas raras...él...no...no hicimos na..nada raro- tartamudeó nerviosa - es sólo que yo no le puse las cosas fáciles y él...bueno yo...yo no soy muy fácil de convencer cuando estoy enojada - le contestó rápidamente. Tranquilizándose un poco continuó: - él me beso…bue…bueno nos besamos….y luego se me declaró – concluyó con una mirada totalmente embobada.

- ¡Yo lo sabía! Akane-chan... que bueno por ti! – Kagome sonrió – ¿Y después qué ocurrió? – preguntó.

Akane sonrió - Bueno después que hablamos...nos quedamos juntos un rato...y se durmió - miró de reojo a su amiga pensando el modo de contarle todo sin ser malinterpretada, realmente esto debía ser una especie de castigo astral por todas las veces que había juzgado a Ranma pensando lo peor de él - y lo más vergonzoso del caso...es que esta mañana casi lo maté del susto con mi grito al ver que estábamos juntos...aún - concluyó sonrojada. Al ver la expresión de shock de su amiga Akane continuó nerviosa: - pe…pero no no pasó nada sólo nos besamos un par de veces…y bueno no nos tocamos ni nada de eso – concluyó cada vez más roja mirando a su amiga.

- Ak.. Akane-chan... jeje, si hubieras sido otra persona no hubiera creído eso, pero como conozco bastante tu forma de ser y la de Ranma.. jeje, me imagino tu cara cuando despertaste¿Ranma-kun también se asustó? – Kagome tenía una expresión divertida.

- Hai..- Akane se sonrojó- se asustó bastante...creo que pensó que lo golpearía jeje...pero en fin cuéntame que paso contigo amiga-

- Etto... ayer después de salir de la universidad, fui directamente al templo para ir a ver a Inuyasha, tenía que conversar con él, pero ahora que lo pienso olvidé regañarlo por lo de ayer je je – una gotita apareció en su frente. – Y... cuando llegué al Sengoku estaba lloviendo... – a medida que avanzaba su relato Kagome se sonrojaba más. – después encontré a Inuyasha... –

- Pero Kagome-chan debiste quedar empapada - comentó Akane inocentemente - de todos modos creo que no deberías regañarlo...quien hablo demasiado fue Ranma...y bueno todo terminó bien - sonrió - pero cuéntame ¿qué paso cuando se vieron? - preguntó curiosa

- Bueno... Inuyasha me llevó en sus brazos hasta una cueva porque me había empapado... después de eso me abrazó y... etto... él dijo que yo era su mujer... – Kagome se sonrojó un poco más. Luego continuó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga. – Veras... él es mitad demonio, y eso es una especie de declaración de amor... jeje – una gotita adornó su cabeza.

- ¿Su mujer? – preguntó Akane totalmente roja- ¿ustedes...dos...ya...?-

- ¿Nosotros qué? – Kagome estaba totalmente roja.

- Tú...tú …sabes…..es decir…cuando un hombre y una mujer…, una pareja….cuando ….están juntos…solos…tú sabes…..íntimamente – explicó Akane totalmente avergonzada. Al ver como su amiga seguía en silencio, reunió todas sus fuerzas para tratar de hacerse entender: - etto...dormir juntos..."_kuso! no así no me va a entender…Ranma y yo dormimos juntos anoche pero no paso nada…debo ser más directa"._- totalmente avergonzada continuó mirando hacia el piso - no...no precisamente dormir...es decir...tuvieron..¿se..sexo?- logró preguntar finalmente.

- No... no... sólo nos besamos... – Kagome recordó cuando Inuyasha se separó de ella por que las caricias se estaban haciendo demasiado íntimas, pero prefirió omitir ese detalle para no matar de un susto a su amiga – Después Inuyasha me llevó a la cabaña con Sango en su espalda... y... eso fue todo... – sonrió mirando para abajo haciendo círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

- Podríamos decir que ayer fue hermoso para las dos ¿ne Kagome-chan?- preguntó Akane sonrojada totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Hai... – suspiró Kagome.

En ese momento un muchacho se apareció de la nada, sentándose justó detrás de ellas, alegremente las saludó: – Hola chicas¿qué hacen? - sonrió Ranma.

- KYAAA! – gritó Kagome saliendo de su estado de ensoñación

- YIIIAAHHHH- gritó también Akane, girándose rápidamente para conectar un fuerte puñetazo directo en el rostro del supuesto agresor. Al reconocer a su prometido se sonrojó, acercándose luego rápidamente a su lado - ¿Ra...Ranma¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Ha.. hai... ya extrañaba tus dulces caricias.. je! – sonrió el chico incorporándose.

- Nadie te manda a asustarnos de esa forma baka - dijo Akane dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mirándolo de reojo continuó - ¿Seguro estas bien?-

- Sí... no fue nada prácticamente je je – dijo levantándose, ayudando luego a su prometida a ponerse de pie.

Akane sonrió mirando a los ojos a Ranma, luego subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla - Gomen ne Ranma…-  
Ranma tomó su mano observándola embobado mientras la veía sonreír.

- Cof, cof – tosió Kagome – Ranma-kun ¿no deberías estar en clases? – preguntó

- ¿Cierto, no deberías estar en clases Ranma?- preguntó Akane soltando muy a su pesar la mano de su prometido, para reunirse de nuevo con su amiga sentándose a su lado.

- Estaban muy aburridas hoy... además nos tocaba teoría y no la soporto... – les contestó, se detuvo a pensar por segundo – ¿Y ustedes qué excusa me van a dar? - les preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ellas sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Nosotras vamos siempre Ranma…no como otros… - contestó Akane sonriéndole burlonamente - y en ocasiones especiales podemos descansar ¿ne Kagome-chan?-

- ¿Y para que faltarían a clases si sólo están aquí conversando¿qué tema es tan importante que no les deja asistir? – preguntó Ranma con una media sonrisa.

Kagome sintió miedo por unos instantes por la tensión en el ambiente "_realmente dan miedo…es como si estuvieran compitiendo por ver quien gana…"_ pensó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Akane miro retadoramente a los ojos a Ranma - ¿Qué¿No me digas que crees que hablábamos de ti? " _claro que sí pero no te lo voy a admitir je je!_"- no deberías ser tan egocéntrico Ranma… - terminó devolviéndole el mismo tipo de sonrisa a su prometido.

Antes que Ranma continuara Kagome intercedió – Oigan... necesito comprar unas ropas para Inuyasha... ya saben, siempre usa lo mismo, me gustaría darle algo más moderno, también para que lo utilice cuando viene a nuestro tiempo y que no llame tanto la atención ¿no me podrían acompañar? ... ah.. y Akane.. ¿Me podrías prestar a Ranma-kun como modelo? – preguntó

- Hai - contestó con una sonrisa Akane - por supuesto que sí, no tenemos ni un problema - finalizó ignorando completamente cualquier reclamo de su prometido.

Ranma cambió de cara y antes de poder hacer cualquier queja, Akane lo tomó por la muñeca – Vamos Ranma, apúrate! -

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial, a una tienda de ropa de hombres, Ranma nervioso caminaba atrás de las chicas, procurando tratar de escaparse en algún momento, pero Akane estaba muy atenta a sus movimientos y no pudo lograrlo, ya estaban en el probador y Kagome había elegido unos cuantos jeans, camisas y algunas playeras.

Ranma salió del probador con una expresión de aburrimiento, tenía puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa color azul eléctrico.  
Akane se sonrojó levemente al observar a su prometido con ropa totalmente distinta a la que usaba diariamente _"que bien se ve...demasiado bien..."_ - te...esto...te ves bien Ranma - dijo evadiendo la mirada de su prometido. Repentinamente comenzaba a sentirse acalorada, tratando de olvidarse del asunto le preguntó a su amiga: -¿Crees que Inuyasha acepte ponerse ese tipo de ropa Kagome-chan?-

- No sé si él quiera, pero yo lo voy a obligar – sonrió decidida. – Ranma-kun, el siguiente modelo, por favor...-

Ranma murmuró algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y respondió – Hai, Kagome – tratando de sonreír "_Además de estar incomoda esta maldita ropa, la mirada de Akane no me ayuda mucho..."_

Akane sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de Ranma, por lo bajo le murmuró a Kagome - no creo que este muy feliz haciendo esto ¿sabes?-

Después de un par de minutos Ranma salió nuevamente vestido con jeans azul oscuro, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de jeans roja.

Akane no pudo evitar mirar a su prometido totalmente sonrojada y embobada, paseó disimuladamente su mirada por su cuerpo _"Ranma..." _Tímidamente se acercó hacia él, para acomodarle la chaqueta - te ves...muy bien Ranma - le sonrió totalmente sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos, olvidándose por completo de su amiga.

Ranma se sonrojó al notar la mirada de su prometida. "_Akane... ojala estuviéramos a solas... te ves tan linda sonriendo"_.

- Etto... chicos... creo que ya me decidí – interrumpió Kagome – Me lo llevo todo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Eh?...ah que bien Kagome-chan- sonrió nerviosa Akane mirando a su amiga con una gotita de sudor adornando su cabeza. Miro de reojo aún sonrojada a su prometido quien tenía exactamente la misma expresión que ella. "_jeje Kagome-chan...¿cómo piensas hacer para que Inuyasha use esta ropa?"._

Luego de elegir un par de cosas más Kagome se dirigió a la caja y pagó, su rostro exhibía una sonrisa enorme. Ranma y Akane la seguían aún con gotitas de sudor en su frente.  
Avanzaron un trecho del camino antes de despedirse. Kagome se alejó dando saltitos, Ranma y Akane la miraron manteniendo la misma expresión. Luego se dirigieron camino al dojo. Al principio el ambiente entre ellos era de tensión hasta que Akane comenzó una conversación, pero Ranma casi no escuchaba lo que decía, estaba solamente concentrado en una cosa: sus labios.

-¿Ranma? - preguntó la chica luego de estar hablando sin obtener ni un comentario de su prometido - _" Se ve concentrado...pero su mirada...es rara...me está mirado de una forma que me pone muy nerviosa...me hace sentir rara..."_- Akane se detuvo colocándose frente a su prometido - ¿Ranma pasa algo? - le preguntó sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos. _" Me mira de la misma forma que cuando me besó ayer..." _su sonrojo aumentó aún más, instintivamente humedeció sus labios -¿Ran..Ranma?.-

Ranma no soportó más, al observar a su prometida, quiso besarla pero no quería dar un espectáculo, se decidió y la tomó en brazos para llevarla corriendo al Dojo.

- ¿Ra...Ranma? - preguntó sonrojada Akane al ser tomada en brazos por su prometido. Al ver que este no respondía y corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el dojo, sólo se aferró con fuerza a él dejándose llevar.

En pocos minutos llegaron, Ranma soltó a su prometida dentro de la casa y la observó sonrojado, su corazón latía con fuerza. La tomó por la cintura con una mano y rápidamente acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besarla, primero lentamente y luego con desesperación quiso profundizar el beso, Akane cedió, él deseoso comenzó a juguetear lentamente con su lengua incitándola a seguir su juego. Sensaciones totalmente desconocidas comenzaron a nacer en su cuerpo, podía sentir una especie de revoloteo en su vientre, que se extendía por todo el resto de su ser y que parecía crecer aún más con cada caricia. Lentamente subió su brazo para posar su mano en una de las mejillas de su prometida la recorrió despacio hasta ubicarla finalmente detrás de su nuca atrayendo más hacia él su rostro. Podía sentir perfectamente a Akane exactamente igual de deseosa que él por continuar besándose por mucho rato más, pero la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse lentamente.

Akane miro a los ojos a su prometido: - Ran..Ranma...- susurró muy sonrojada.

- Bue.. bueno, debo irme a entrenar – dijo Ranma totalmente rojo. Luego volteó para dirigirse al Dojo. "_Akane... me gustaría seguir pero no sé en que acabaría esto, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido... sólo que además de amarte te deseo tanto..."_

Akane tomó con fuerza por la camisa a su prometido _"no voy a dejarte escapar ...no quiero dejar de besarte"_ lentamente avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él , lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos atrayendo suavemente su rostro hacia ella. Comenzó a besarlo muy despacio, apenas rozando sus labios, deseaba aumentar cada una de las sensaciones que sus cálidos labios le provocaban. Sintió como Ranma le correspondía con ansias, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. El sentir la agitada respiración de su prometido le provocó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, deseosa comenzó a morder suavemente los labios del muchacho. Muy despacio separaron sus labios

- Suki da yo – le susurró Akane suavemente .

Ranma acarició el rostro de su prometida y le murmuró – Aishiteru... – para luego besar lentamente y con infinita ternura su mejilla.

- Ya puedes ir a entrenar - le sonrió tiernamente la chica separándose de él – creo que voy a darme un baño, te veo luego – concluyó sonriéndole sonrojada mientras subía.

Ranma se quedo observando a su prometida hasta que esta llegó al segundo piso, luego se dirigió a entrenar , aunque dudaba poder concentrarse.

**--------------------**

_**Casa Higurashi**_

Mientras tanto, Kagome había llegado a su casa, Souta milagrosamente no estaba jugando a los videojuegos, la madre de la joven le comentó que había ido a una feria junto con Hitomi-chan. "_Souta... te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito..."_. Kagome sonrió, saludó a su abuelo que estaba organizando unas cajas llenas de todo tipo de recuerdos con leyendas interminables que solía relatar y que nadie escuchaba.

- Kagome-chan, veo que estuviste de compras – sonrió la madre de Kagome observando todos los bultos que llevaba a su habitación.

- Sí, compré algunas prendas para Inuyasha... ya sabes, él siempre está con lo mismo, le quería hacer un regalo – sonrió la joven de cabellos azabaches, luego se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Inuyasha va a visitarnos hoy? – sonrió su progenitora, luego observó la expresión de su hija – Kagome-chan... ¿cuándo van formalizar? ya hace tiempo que están juntos – sonrió inocentemente.

- Ma.. madre... – Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada. Luego observó la hora. – Sí... Inuyasha debe de estar por llegar, voy a ordenar esto – concluyó la joven y rápidamente subió las escaleras evadiendo la pregunta de su madre. "_¿Cómo le diré que ya soy la mujer de Inuyasha sin que malinterprete?"._

La joven no había terminado de subir la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó unos pasos y una voz que gritó: – Kagomeee, ya llegué – de repente apareció la figura del hanyou. La señora sonrió, saludó al muchacho y se dirigió a la cocina para dejarlos a solas.

- Oe Kagome! sólo vine a decirte que hoy es luna nueva y deberíamos dejarlo para otro día - le dijo tratando de no mencionar la palabra cita, cada vez que la escuchaba no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Kagome sin dudarlo se acercó a Inuyasha y para sorpresa de éste lo jaló del cabello para llevarlo a su habitación.

- KAGOME ME DUELE!- le gritó - ¡Maldita mujer déjame, puedo caminar solo...- gruñó sin mucho éxito ya que la muchacha no le hizo caso, lo arrastró hasta a su cuarto y luego cerró la puerta.

- MALDICIÓN KAGOME¿TENIAS QUE ARRASTRARME HASTA AQUÍ DE ESE MODO?- le gritó Inuyasha - Entiende que no me gusta salir cuando pierdo mis poderes. - finalizó.

- INUYASHA VAMOS A SALIR EN MI ÉPOCA¿QUÉ COSA TAN TERRIBLE PODRÍA PASAR? – gritó exasperada Kagome.

Inuyasha meditó un momento "_Realmente tiene razón..."_ - Keh¿tanto deseas que sea hoy? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome sonrió, luego lentamente se acercó y le susurró – Te tengo que dar algo... –

- A..al...algo? - preguntó totalmente sonrojado Inuyasha.- Ka…Kagome….- murmuró despacio mirándola fijamente.

- Hai – respondió Kagome, luego se giró y tomó varias bolsas – Son para ti... espero que te gusten – dijo mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha miró con curiosidad las bolsas, abrió una de ellas y observó el contenido de ésta, dentro había unas extrañas prendas pequeñas con graciosos dibujos, lentamente la dejó en el piso para fijarse en lo que había en la otra, al parecer eran algunas de esas extrañas prendas que usaban en la época de Kagome, la dejó en el piso tratando de no pensar en nada, finalmente cogió la última y sacó de esta lo que parecían ser unos pantalones, aunque dudaba que algún ser humano pudiera estar cómodo dentro de esas cosas. Arqueando una ceja miró a Kagome:  
- Keh! y ¿qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer yo con estas cosas Kagome? - le preguntó.

- Vas a usarlas hoy – fingió sonreír dulcemente la chica - ¿O me vas a despreciar? – aumentó su sonrisa.

El hanyou sintió un gran escalofrió recorrerle la espina al ver el rostro de la mujer - Keh! baaaka, estas loca si piensas que voy a ponerme eso - le contestó retrocediendo lentamente sin perder el contacto visual con ella.

- Inuyasha... – el aura de batalla de Kagome aumentó. Avanzó decididamente hacia él, hasta acorralarlo en una pared. - OSUWARI! – gritó. Al estar hechizado aún por el conjuro fácilmente pudo darlo vuelta y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre Inuyasha para poder dominarlo.

No se había dado cuenta muy bien como pasaron las cosas, un minuto atrás estaba de pie y al segundo después en el piso con Kagome sobre él – ¡Qu…qué demonios crees que estas haciendo! – le preguntó sonrojado y nervioso. "_maldita si no me costara controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ella...¿co…cómo no se da cuenta de lo que me puede pasar si sigue en esta posición!"_.

- Si es necesario voy a quitarte yo misma el haori para que te pruebes lo que te traje, no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente – dijo la chica moviéndose sobre el y abriendo de a poco su vestimenta.

Los movimientos de Kagome hicieron que el cuerpo del hanyou fuera poseído por un incontrolable deseo. Rápidamente tomó sus muñecas – Ka…Kagome…- jadeó roncamente mirándola con deseo a los ojos.

Kagome se detuvo para observar la expresión de su compañero, luego se sonrojó súbitamente. – Inuyasha... – susurró. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha. – Kagome, ya esta la cen... – la mujer se detuvo al observar la escena.

- Ma.. madr..e.. – Kagome e Inuyasha enrojecieron como nunca, pero no alcanzaron a separarse ya que la madre de la joven rápidamente habló – Gomen chicos... no sabía que estaban ocupados, lo siento no quise interrumpir – sonrió ingenuamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

La interrupción de la mujer no logró que el hanyou se tranquilizara, el tener a Kagome sobre él era mucho más de lo que podía soportar..

- Kagome...te deseo...tanto – jadeó Inuyasha respirando agitadamente. Despacio comenzó a lamer los labios de la muchacha, lentamente soltó sus muñecas bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de Kagome, acercándola despacio hacia su pelvis anhelante de un contacto mas íntimo.

- Inu.. yasha... – Kagome susurró, tímidamente sacó su lengua y la rozó con la del hanyou.

Inuyasha capturó con deseo los labios de Kagome entre los suyos besándola con pasión, sintió como le correspondía, no necesitó más que eso para seguir con las caricias. Comenzó a bajar despacio sus manos recorriendo las caderas de la muchacha hasta llegar a sus muslos; suavemente siguió deslizándose por estos hasta que sus manos se perdieron bajo la falda de la miko. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras un débil gemido escapaba de sus labios, eso lo animó a continuar. Nuevamente colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, con deseo comenzó a mover despacio a Kagome sobre su pelvis, haciéndola frotarse contra él, lentamente una y otra vez hacia adelante y atrás.

Kagome súbitamente sintió un bulto contra ella, esta sensación la hizo estremecer. Rompió el beso y muy sonrojada murmuró – Inuyasha.. creo... que aquí no deberíamos... – "_Inuyasha... te deseo mucho también, pero no quiero asustar a mi familia..."._

- Ha…hai…gomen…no debí…- le contestó respirando agitadamente soltándola despacio. "_Maldición Kagome….me estas volviendo totalmente loco de deseo"_.

- No te preocupes... yo tampoco me estaba comportando jeje... – su rostro estaba muy sonrojado. - ¿Vas a usar la ropa que te compré? – sonrió seductoramente.

- Aa….Kagome….lo que tú quieras – contestó mirándola totalmente embobado – lo que tu quieras…-

Kagome sonrió juguetonamente – Mientras que te vistes voy a darme un baño, espérame aquí – se acercó a éste y suavemente beso sus labios, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- H..Hai...- le contestó Inuyasha aún recostado en el piso totalmente rojo.

**--------------------**

Ya en su habitación Akane, con su cuerpo aún cubierto sólo con una toalla, revisaba que ponerse, mientras distintos pensamientos se paseaban por su cabeza:

"_No entiendo que me pasa...cuando nos besamos parece como si nuestra timidez se olvidara por completo...en ese momento sólo deseo sentirlo cerca y...realmente me encantó como nos besamos la última vez"_ Se sonrojó violentamente a medida que avanzaban sus pensamientos _"...pero no entiendo por que me pongo tan nerviosa cada vez que hablamos...cada vez que me mira ...siento como si...como si me estuviera quemando con la mirada._...".

- Me voy a volver loca...todo esto es tan raro...no dejo de pensar en besarlo una y otra vez - murmuró acariciando sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Rió suavemente _"te amo Ranma...por fin estamos juntos...mmm por fin podremos ser una pareja realmente, besarnos, tener citas..."._

- ¿Citas? nunca he tenido una cita con Ranma...bueno realmente él nunca me ha pedido que salgamos...la única vez que lo hicimos fue cuando Nabiki me hizo creer que él quería reconciliarse conmigo.- sonrió traviesamente _"Ranma...creo que vas a tener que pedirme una cita y nada va evitar que seas tú quien me lo pida jeje"_. Luego buscó entre sus cosas su gi para vestirse y dirigirse hacia el Dojo.

Ranma llevaba bastante rato tratando de realizar unas katas, pero su poca concentración no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto "_Akane…diablos realmente me estoy volviendo loco por ti…eres la primera mujer que ha logrado que la desee de esta forma..…ni siquiera Shampoo totalmente desnuda metiéndose conmigo a la tina ni insinuándoseme de mil formas pudo lograr algo así…sólo tú Akane…y lo logras tan solo dedicándome una mirada o un sonrisa…"_ El muchacho abandonó sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de Akane.

La muchacha le sonrió pícaramente – Ranma ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - le dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? dime... – preguntó Ranma.

- Etto...¿tú y yo somos novios?- preguntó Akane levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Tú que crees? – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza acercándose un poco más a la joven.

- Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra Ranma – le contestó sacándole la lengua – Yo pregunté primero, dime ¿somos novios? - reiteró

- ¿Me lo estas proponiendo? – Ranma puso su sonrisa más seductora.

- ¿No crees que eso es parte de lo que debe hacer un hombre en una relación? - le dijo la chica haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol - De todos modos eres mi prometido, y mi pareja ¿no? y hay ciertas cosas que hacen las parejas ¿sabias? -

- Ajá... ¿cómo cuales? – Ranma se acercó peligrosamente a su prometida exhibiendo la misma sonrisa.

- Olvídate de todas las cosas pervertidas en que estas pensando Ranma…me refiero a cosas como tener citas por ejemplo... - le contestó Akane haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alterarse "_Baka...pervertido…ni pienses que te voy a dejar ganar"_ -... y creo que deberías pedirme una cita - concluyó mirándolo desafiante.

- Oe... yo no estaba pensando nada pervertido – dijo Ranma justificándose. - ¿Y para qué quieres una cita? –

- ¡PORQUE QUIERO QUE ME INVITES A SALIR BAKA!- le gritó Akane mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no me invitas tú? – Ranma sonrió seductoramente. "_Ja, me encanta hacerte alterar.. te ves muy linda así..."_.

Akane miró fieramente a su prometido - ¿no te gusta hacer las cosas fáciles no? – luego retrocedió un poco poniéndose en guardia – Perfecto, te reto….si logro hacerte caer tendrás que invitarme a salir – le dijo. "_No me importa lo que tenga que hacer Ranma… pero voy a conseguir la cita y tendrás que pedírmelo baka"._

- Perfecto... si lo logro antes, me pedirás tú misma la cita – sonrió desafiante, el chico de la trenza, poniéndose en guardia.

Rápidamente Akane se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su prometido lanzando un fuerte puñetazo hacia su rostro. Ranma ágilmente dio un salto y apareció detrás de ésta, rápidamente, la rodeó con sus brazos inmovilizándola, luego la atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegándola completamente contra él, evitando cualquier contraataque - ¿Te rindes? – preguntó burlonamente. "_Me gusta tanto tenerte así, ... tan frágil.. solo para mí... je! yo sabía que lograría vencerte fácilmente"._

- No! – le gritó Akane moviéndose entre sus brazos tratando de escapar, pero lo único que lograba era frotar peligrosamente su cuerpo contra Ranma. "_Idiota puedes caer tan fácil tonta…"_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando varias imágenes de Ranma-chan utilizando cualquier cosa para distraer al enemigo vinieron a su mente.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el cuerpo de su prometida frotarse contra él. – Y dime.. ¿cómo piensas soltarte? – preguntó.

Akane suspiró relajándose entre los brazos de su prometido – ¿Puedo proponerte algo Ranma? – le susurró sensualmente " _veamos que tan nervioso puedo ponerte"._

- Di.. dime... – Ranma aflojó un poco el agarre pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla escapar.

- Ya que estamos solos...- le dijo moviendo despacio su cuerpo contra él – ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo esta noche? – concluyó susurrando lo más sensual que pudo.

- Ak.. Akane... – balbuceó Ranma totalmente rojo y en estado de shock soltando a su prometida.

Al notar como Ranma soltaba su agarre, Akane se giró bruscamente dando luego un paso hacia atrás, para darse el impulso necesario para enviar con una fuerte patada al muchacho directo contra la pared del dojo, terminando éste finalmente recostado en el piso.

Sonriendo triunfalmente se acercó hacia su prometido sentándose a su lado sobre sus rodillas - ¿desde cuándo caes tan fácil en una treta como esa Ranma? – preguntó sacándole le lengua – Deberías saber que podría usar algo así….no sé si te suena Escuela de combate libre todo se vale **(1) **– concluyó Akane poniendo especial énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

- Eso fue trampa... ¡me distrajiste! – Ranma se mosqueó. "_Baka... como pude caer en ese engaño... fui tan imbecil... era obvio que estaba jugando..."._

- Yo G-A-N-É – continuó Akane sonriendo traviesamente a su prometido – ¿qué esperas para invitarme a salir?.-

Ranma se incorporó sentándose; rápidamente pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su prometida haciéndola perder el equilibrio logrando que esta cayera sentada sobre sus piernas, luego la abrazó con fuerza acercándola peligrosamente hacia él. – ¿Cómo bajas la guardia tan fácilmente...? - sonrió triunfante.

- Tramposo – le contestó Akane mirándolo sonrojada - ¿tanto te cuesta pedirle una cita a tu novia, baka?-

- Bueno, que más da¿quieres salir esta noche con tu novio? – Ranma le sonrió seductoramente.

- ¿Tú que crees? – le preguntó la chica subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas.

Ranma acarició el rostro de su prometida y luego suavemente besó sus labios.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 6**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Fue demasiado divertido escribir este capítulo, empezando por el pobre Inuyasha imaginandose aún cosas con la palabra cita y que decir de la "pobrecita" Akane despertando sobre semejante almohada...¿quién no desearía una almohada como esa no xp ¿Y qué nos dicen de Kagome...? la muchacha comienza a mostrar que no es tan tonta xp ( en algunos capítulos más a nosotras ya francamente nos da miedo xp)**_

_**Volviendo a la escena de Inuyasha y Kagome en la habitación ( ambas queremos una mamá igual de liberal que la de Kagome v.v), uno de nuestro pre lectores nos hizo un comentario hace tiempo sobre la capacidad de mantener la "emoción" por parte del hanyou...y bueno nosotras estamos convencidas de que él es el "gran" Inuyasha xp es superior a un hombre común y corriente ¿alguna fan igual de babosa que nosotras nos apoya?**_

_**Sobre Ranma y Akane ...ya se comienza a notar que este parcito comienza a sentir "cosas raras" , y la parte de la petición de cita realmente fue demasiado graciosa escribirla...estabamos convencidas de que Ranma por su forma de ser no cedería tan rápido...bueno...más adelante se puede decir que es tantito más fácil en ciertos momentos xp .  
Hasta aquí las notas...el próximo cápitulo se viene pronto...como siempre gracias por leernos y onegai dejen sus reviews **_

_**Freya**_

* * *

Notas culturales xp

**Haori : **Los kimonos para los hombres están compuestos por 2 piezas, el Hakama (pantalón holgado,) y el Haori (saco amplio con un cordón)

(1) **Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu:** "Escuela de todo se vale" en las artes marciales o "Estilo de Combate libre". Escuela de combate de la familias Saotome y Tendo, claro que ambas no son del todo iguales; Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome-Ryuu se especializa en la velocidad y el combate áereo ( sin mencionar también las miles de técnicas dudosas que tiene Genma como la "cuna del infierno" la técnica del "tigre caído", etc ) y la Tendo-Ryuu basa su ataque en la fuerza ( o de dónde creían que Akane saca la fuerza para patear de esa forma a Ranma en la serie oo).


	7. Las apariencias engañan

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_**Capítulo 7 : Las apariencias engañan.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**  
(lalala) traducción.

* * *

Inuyasha observó con recelo las prendas, finalmente luego de pelear contra cierres y botones logró ponerse lo que Kagome le había recomendado. "_Rayos, esos pequeños pantalones cortos que iban debajo me apretan, me siento apresado_" pensó Inuyasha al ponerse por primera vez la ropa interior que la miko le había dejado sobre su cama. Terminó de ponerse aquello que ella llamaba chaqueta después de luchar contra eso que la chica llamaba jeans. Luego de unos minutos la joven se apareció con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. 

- Ka...Kagome...- balbuceó Inuyasha totalmente rojo, sintiendo perfectamente como su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en una sola parte de su cuerpo. _"Kuso! esta mujer me quiere volver loco.."_ Ahí estaba ella, pequeñas gotitas de agua escurrían por su cuello en dirección a sus hombros, debía dejar de observarla, de lo contrario por segunda vez en el día quedaría en evidencia frente a ella.

- Inuyas... Inuyasha... te ves muy bien – Kagome se acercó más al muchacho, algunas de las gotas que estaban en su cuello resbalaron perdiéndose en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sonrió y luego desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta. – No es necesario abotonarla, ahora si esta mejor, sólo faltaría hacer algo con tu cabello – dijo mirándolo sonrosada.

- A..ari..arigato - le contestó siguiendo deseoso con la vista la gotita que se perdía entre sus pechos. "_maldita gota..."._

La muchacha sonrió y tomó una cinta negra, rústicamente peinó con sus manos los sedosos cabellos del joven y los amarró en una coleta baja. Luego lo hizo voltear para acomodar algunos cabellos. – Mucho mejor... – dijo acariciando levemente su mejilla.

Con uno de sus brazos, Inuyasha, rodeó la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia él, luego bajó su rostro hasta llegar a su altura - Arigato – susurró suavemente antes de besarla levemente en los labios.

- Inuya.. sha.. etto... por favor ve abajo con mi abuelo por si necesita ayuda con lo que está haciendo, voy a cambiarme... – susurró un poco sonrojada.  
El muchacho accedió y se retiró de la habitación dejando a una Kagome muy sonrojada. La joven movió su cabeza intentando olvidarse de su contacto íntimo con él minutos antes y abrió su armario para decidir que ropa usaría en esta ocasión tan especial.

Su vista se detuvo en un vestido rojo semiformal, con escote cuadrado sin mangas que le cubría hasta mitad de muslos. – Este es perfecto – sonrió.

_**--- En el piso de abajo ---**_

- Como te decía Inuyasha, esa vajilla que guardas es un recuerdo muy importante, fue utilizada por la familia del Emperador del año 11 en la Era Meiji – relataba el abuelo de Kagome.

Inuyasha bostezó sin prestar mucha atención al relato mientras tomaba unos platos viejos que estaban semidestruidos, en ese momento apareció por la escalera Kagome ya lista para salir. El joven no pudo evitar mirarla sonrojado y soltar la "tan valiosa" vajilla del abuelo.

- Ka…Kagome…- murmuró Inuyasha mirándola sonrojado. Todo había desaparecido para él, en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesto en la hermosa mujer que descendía por las escaleras. " _Kagome…te ves tan hermosa….maldición…de nuevo siento este deseo de tomarte en mis brazos, llevarte lejos de aquí y hacerte mi mujer ahora mismo...me estoy volviendo loco…se supone que como humano debería controlar mejor mis instintos…pero…yo….sólo deseo hacerte humano, como hanyou…"_ El ver a la muchacha ya frente a él le hizo volver a la realidad – Kawaii – murmuró mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

- Gracias... Inuya.. Inuyasha... – la mirada del joven alteraba sus sentidos, pero por otro lado se sentía tan bien y segura a su lado. – Como humano también te sienta excelente la ropa y el peinado – sonrió Kagome.

Antes de perder totalmente el control, Inuyasha, la tomó por la muñeca para salir lo más velozmente posible de la casa.- ¿Vamos de una vez no? – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Hai – sonrió la muchacha. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia una heladería muy popular en la ciudad. – Te voy a hacer probar algo que te encantará – sonrió juguetonamente mirando al muchacho.

Inuyasha se sonrojó violentamente al escucharla. "_Kuso! realmente estoy mal…_" – ¿Me va a en..en..encantar? – preguntó recorriendo con su mirada de arriba- abajo lentamente el cuerpo de Kagome.

**--------------------**

En la misma heladería a la que planeaban ir la joven miko y el hanyou, ubicados al fondo del local se encontraban sentados frente a frente una pareja muy peculiar: una joven de cabellos cortos color negro azulado que vestía una falda color rosa y una blusa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo con un escote discreto; su acompañante era un joven de cabellos negros amarrados en una trenza, sus grandes ojos azules hacían juego con la camisa del mismo color que vestía, además de sus típicos pantalones de color negro.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no pides algo...- le dijo Akane tomando una cucharada de su helado - no tiene nada de malo que un hombre tome helado, además esta delicioso – finalizó llevándola hasta sus labios saboreándolo lentamente.

- Soy un luchador de artes marciales, no es muy masculino probar esos dulces, es más para niñas – dijo Ranma con cara de berrinche.

Akane miró a su prometido arqueando una de sus cejas - ni creas que voy aceptar tener una cita con una pelirroja esta noche, Ranma¡jejeje! bobo no tiene nada de malo que un hombre haga esas cosas - continuó - ¿No quieres? - finalizó ofreciéndole un poco de su helado acercando la cucharita hacia sus labios.

Ranma se sonrojó notablemente. "_Me está volviendo loco con esto... se ve preciosa con esa ropa y además cuando toma helado se me hace terriblemente sensual... ¿me estaré convirtiendo en un pervertido?_" – N.. no gra.. gracias – balbuceó.

- De verdad está delicioso Ranma - continuó Akane llevando la cucharada hacia sus labios - no deberías ser tan tímido - concluyó dejando la cuchara en el plato mientras lamía los restos de helado que habían quedado en sus labios.

Ranma inmediatamente con uno de sus dedos limpió una de las comisuras de los labios de Akane, luego se lamió el dedo sonriendo. – Delicioso – susurró sensualmente.

Sonrojada la muchacha tartamudeó - ¿q..qui..quieres ponerme nerviosa...? "_voy a enloquecer si me sigue coqueteando de esta forma…si no estuviera sentada seguro que no podría mantenerme en pie".-_

El joven observó sonriendo los efectos causados en su prometida, luego respondió: – Siempre logro ponerte nerviosa...o si no... dime ¿por qué te escapaste ayer todo el día de mi¿qué creíste que te haría? – sonrió juguetonamente.

- Engreído – le contestó Akane evitando su mirada – Además para tu información, ayer no escapé todo el día de ti, sólo me limite a ir a mis clases como siempre y luego decidí estudiar en la biblioteca. "_Mentirosa…sabes perfectamente que te la pasaste corriendo todo el día de aula en aula arrastrando a la pobre Kagome contigo…todo para no enfrentarlo…cobarde…tiemblas como una hoja cuando él te mira"_ - De todos modos estoy segura que estuviste todo el día persiguiéndome ¿no Ranma¿Te deje muy deseoso de verme luego de nuestro encuentro en la escalera? – concluyó sonriéndole de igual forma.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes si estuve persiguiéndote? – respondió mordazmente el muchacho de la trenza. "_Jamás te diré todo aquello que planifiqué en mis horas de clases y como hice que mis compañeros piensen que estoy loco de remate por mis risas de maníaco y mis expresiones de loco psicópata, además de mis distracciones en todas las prácticas... ouch como dolió ese pelotazo en básquet..._" – Ah.. ehm.. y en cuanto a lo de la escalera tú quedaste bastante alterada, ni siquiera pudiste quedarte a conversar, saliste corriendo a la primera oportunidad que se te presentó, je! – sonrió triunfal.

- Tenia clases, Ranma - le contestó la chica - además no era difícil alterarse con semejante acoso -continuó mientras tomaba otro poco de helado con su cuchara para volver a acercarlo hacia los labios de su prometido - ¿En serio no quieres? - le preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

- Está bien... sólo porque insistes – sonrió Ranma y probó el helado que su prometida le acercaba con la cuchara. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio que entraba una joven pareja, ambos morenos de piel blanca, fijó aún más la vista, le parecía que conocía a la mujer.

Akane sonrió al ver que su prometió accedía, luego dejó su cuchara nuevamente en el plato para preguntarle con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Te gustó? Ves que no tiene nada de malo.-

Ranma sin prestar atención siguió observando hacia la entrada. "_Se me hace conocida¿podrá ser Kagome? Pero el que está a su lado no es el tipo ese que pensamos era su novio"._

- ¿Me estas escuchando? - preguntó Akane, dándose cuenta que el muchacho no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y además miraba en dirección hacia otro lugar, comenzó a enfurecerse.- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas mirando! - le preguntó dándole una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

- Itte Akane! Oe... ¿Kagome realmente es novia de ese... Inuyasha? – dijo Ranma aún viendo a la pareja que se acercaba al mostrador.

Akane tomó a Ranma con fuerza por su camisa jalándolo hacia ella – ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto? Te pregunté ¿qué diablos miras con tanto interés? - preguntó celosa mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estas celosa? – Ranma sonrió burlonamente.

- Sí, podría decirse que son novios…"r_ealmente es su mujer pero no creo que entiendas eso rápidamente_…" – le contestó evadiendo su última pregunta - ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso ahora? – concluyó soltando a su prometido.

- ¿Tú crees que ella lo engañaría? – dijo mirando con interés a la pareja, la joven había tomado de la mano al muchacho con mucha confianza y él estaba sonrojado.

- ¿Nani? - le preguntó la chica mirándolo con curiosidad - Por supuesto que no, Kagome-chan no sería capaz de algo así, además está muy enamorada de él. Pero ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas Ranma? -

- Sólo.. voltea hacia tu derecha por favor... – dijo Ranma señalando disimuladamente. Akane obedeció, con sorpresa observó a su amiga muy acaramelada con un hombre que evidentemente no era Inuyasha.

- Ka..Kagome-chan – tartamudeó – no…esto no puede ser lo que estas pensando Ranma…además no esta bien que los espiemos ¿no?-

Ranma tomó a su prometida de la muñeca y con disimulo la llevó unas mesas más adelante para observar mejor lo que hacía la pareja.

**--------------------**

La joven luego de pagar, tomó las dos copas con helado y se sentó con el hanyou en una de las mesas sin notar la presencia de sus amigos. En la mesa le pasó una de las copas y procedió a explicarle: – Esto es un helado... es un postre frío de la actualidad... dulce, muy rico, debes comerlo con la cucharita que dejé al costado de la copa... justo como yo... – la muchacha tomó un poco con la cuchara y lo probó.**  
**  
Inuyasha prestó atención a lo que le enseñaba la chica. Luego siguiendo sus instrucciones comenzó a probar lentamente el contenido de la copa.- Delicioso - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando luego a devorar sin ningún tipo de modales el helado. -Oe..Kagome¿por qué nunca me llevaste de esto?- le preguntó con la boca llena.

Kagome sonrió feliz viendo como Inuyasha terminaba su helado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - ¿Quieres probar del mio también? – le preguntó.

- Hai! - sonrió feliz Inuyasha estirándose para tomar la copa de Kagome y apoderarse totalmente de ella, pero fue detenido por la muchacha.

- Me vas a dejar sin nada... apenas lo probé – sonrió juguetonamente, si quieres lo compartimos, una cucharada para ti y otra para mi – le guiñó un ojo, luego tomó un poco de helado y le ofreció al joven.

- Ha…hai….- le contestó mirándola totalmente embobado, atinando sólo a abrir su boca y aceptar el helado que la muchacha le ofrecía "_Kagome…te ves tan linda...que ganas tengo de besarte…"_

Mientras, Akane miraba a su prometido con el ceño totalmente fruncido – Esto no esta bien Ranma, no debemos hacer esto, Kagome no se….- se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a su amiga dándole helado en la boca a su acompañante, abrió aún más sus ojos al notar la forma en que estos se miraban – no…no puede ser posible….Kagome ama a Inuyasha y ella….ella no es del tipo que es infiel….-

- Bueno, pero con ese tipo... seguro encontró a alguien más civilizado, pobre de ella, aguantar a alguien con tan malos modales – opinó Ranma.

- Eso no es nuestro asunto Ranma…además mira quien habla de modales. ¿Se te hace de buena educación espiar a alguien? – le contestó molesta Akane "_Idiota, además se supone que esta es nuestra primera cita romántica "_

La otra pareja seguía totalmente perdida uno en los ojos del otro.

- Realmente…te ves hermosa …Kagome – le dijo Inuyasha totalmente sonrojado, tímidamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro para acariciar su suave piel.

- Inuyasha... – susurró la joven mirándolo a los ojos. Se dejó acariciar, luego tomó la mano de su compañero y entrecruzándola con la suya lo acarició con su mejilla.

- Kagome – susurró el muchacho acercándose despacio hacia la muchacha hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

**--------------------**

- ¿Es tu amiga no? Debería haberte comentado sobre esto. Oye y no es de mala educación, sólo me llama la atención que Kagome se comporte de esa manera, yo la creía más recatada en ese aspecto – contestó Ranma. - ¿Y por qué te enojas conmigo? sólo estaba comentando lo que ví -

- ¿Realmente no sabes por qué me enojo contigo? – preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta es nuestra primera cita baka insensible, o ¿crees que mi idea de primera cita era espiar a mi amiga con un tipo¿Le ves algo de romántico? - continuó elevando el tono de voz.

- Oye... no sabía que te molestaría tanto sólo era un comentario¿ya vas a empezar a ponerte a pelear conmigo¿te encelaste por eso?– respondió Ranma poniéndose de pie sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! – le gritó Akane mirándolo con rabia – ME MOLESTA QUE NO SEAS CAPAZ DE PRESTARLE ATENCIÓN A TU NOVIA CUANDO ESTAS CON ELLA ¡BAKA!

- LO ESTABA HACIENDO, PERO PARECE QUE NO PUEDO DESCUIDARTE NI UN SEGUNDO PARA ESPIAR QUE HACIA TU AMIGA KAGOME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ERA ESE TIPO, EL TAL INUYASHA... – le devolvió el grito Ranma.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos al sentir dos intensas miradas sobre ellos, instintivamente Akane se pegó a su prometido buscando protección.

- Kuso! – murmuró - ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Kagome?-

- No sé, quizás no escuchó lo que dije por el sonido de la música – dijo Ranma mirando hacia otro lado. Pero Kagome ya se había acercado a la joven pareja y los saludaba

– ¡Konbanwa¿qué hacen por aquí, vengan a mi mesa... ¿quieren? – sonrió la joven, al parecer no había escuchado lo que Ranma había dicho exactamente.

- Ha…Hai – contestó una nerviosa Akane tomando de la mano a su prometido para seguir luego hasta su mesa a su amiga.

Inuyasha miró con el ceño fruncido a Kagome "_Maldición , estábamos tan bien solos¡kuso! Tener que encontrarnos justo aquí con ese idiota"._

Ranma y Akane se sentaron enfrentados a Inuyasha y Kagome. Ranma decidió entablar una conversación preguntando: - Oe.. Kagome... veo que encontraste a alguien más civilizado que ese tipo.. ese tal.. Inuyasha¿no? –

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio al muchacho de la trenza, luego le preguntó a Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma - ¿Y tú sigues saliendo con esa nenita? – finalizó indicando con la cabeza a Ranma.

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó confundida Akane – pero…¿cómo?- luego observando que su prometido estaba a punto de comenzar a insultar al otro muchacho, pisó con fuerza su pie por debajo de la mesa - Contrólate, no quiero tener que discutir contigo de nuevo¿quedo claro? – le murmuró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Itai... – dijo Ranma, luego murmuró insultos por lo bajo.

- Etto... Inuyasha es mitad demonio ¿recuerdan?... – comenzó a explicar Kagome - Por eso, en las noches de luna nueva... pierde sus poderes y se convierte en un humano... pero sólo desde al anochecer hasta la madrugada del otro día. – concluyó.

- ¡Keh! Aún así puedo trapear el piso contigo baka...– comentó Inuyasha mirando a Ranma de forma desafiante.

- Inuyasha... – dijo Kagome tirándole la oreja al muchacho – ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? – el aura de batalla de Kagome aumentó al decir estas palabras.

-..Kuso….-murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajó

Repentinamente Akane pareció recordar algo – Baka, mal pensado! – le dijo a Ranma dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza. Luego dirigiéndose a Kagome continuó - ¿puedes creer que este hombre me hizo pensar que estabas saliendo con otro tipo? Ja! Todos los hombres creen que las mujeres somos como ellos….- comentó.

- Jaja.. bueno, no puedo culparlo... realmente parece otra persona, además, con la ropa y el peinado... - ¿Ustedes también están de cita? – preguntó Kagome guiñando un ojo.

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma con evidente molestia – hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió jugar a los espias…podría decirse que si. –

Ranma aprovechó que una de las manos de Akane estaba en la mesa, acercó la suya, y la acarició para luego tomarla con firmeza. - ¿Oigan y que pensaban hacer después de esto? – preguntó. Akane entrelazó su mano con la de su prometido sonrojándose levemente.

Inuyasha observó de reojo a Kagome, ella se veía contenta "_kuso! estábamos tan bien solos..."_ disimuladamente rozó su mano con la de la muchacha por debajo de la mesa. Kagome se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Inuyasha y correspondió a sus caricias para luego entrelazar su mano con la de él. – No habíamos pensando nada aún - contestó - Por cierto, Ranma... ¿qué te sucedió ayer en las prácticas? Me dijeron que te golpearon varias veces la cabeza con el balón jeje, que estabas distraído... y que a ratos te reías como un loco psicópata – dijo Kagome soltando una risita.

- ¿Estabas distraído pensando cómo atrapar a alguien Ranma? – le sonrió traviesa Akane.

- ¿Qué lo de loco psicópata no es su estado natural ? – sonrió Inuyasha de medio lado observando a un sonrojado Ranma.

- Cállense... – dijo Ranma sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué no admites que me perseguiste todo el día?- preguntó divertida Akane.

- Gomen nee Ranma... – dijo Kagome con una gotita en su frente - Era sólo un comentario... de todos modos Akane también se estuvo comportando extraño ese día... parecía que tenían la misma enfermedad jeje, no me dejaba de pasear por toda la Universidad, y a toda velocidad... parecía que escapaba de algo.. o alguien – dijo enfatizando la última palabra y sonriendo juguetonamente.

Akane totalmente roja y con cara de pocos amigos contestó: - Gracias Kagome- chan.-

Inuyasha sólo observaba divertido la situación, Akane y su prometido parecían estar en un competencia sobre quien se sonrojaba más.

- ¿Por qué corriste todo el día¿Escapabas de alguien? - le preguntó Ranma a su prometida observandola con una media sonrisa.

- Para llegar a tiempo a mis clases ¿Por qué más podría ser? – contestó Akane mirando orgullosa a su prometido – Además estaba segura que tú seguías en el mismo sitio luego que me fui…te ves tierno cuando tienes esa expresión en tu cara ¿sabias? – concluyó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma se acercó al oído de Akane y le susurró seductoramente – Oye... me divertí mucho persiguiéndote... pero lo mejor de todo fue acorralarte¿valió la pena verdad? –

Akane sólo sonrió avergonzada "_por supuesto que valió la pena...realmente me gustó mucho"._

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche o qué? - preguntó Inuyasha algo fastidiado - Si ya no vamos a comer nada más para que demonios nos vamos a quedar ¿no? "_Por favor que Kagome quiera que vayamos a cualquier otro lugar pero solos...deseo estar a solas con ella..."._

- Sí, mejor vamos... tengo una gran idea – dijo Kagome sonriendo abiertamente, luego se acercó a Akane y le susurró: - ¿Vamos a un karaoke bar, que te parece, no quiero que los muchachos sepan porque al menos Inuyasha no querría... podríamos cantar un par de canciones ¿no? –

Ranma e Inuyasha las observaron sin entender mucho. – Keh, mujeres... – susurró el hanyou.

- ¡Excelente idea amiga! – contestó Akane sonriendo alegremente, luego tomando a su prometido de la mano lo jaló hasta la puerta siendo seguida por su amiga e Inuyasha.

**--------------------**

- ¡Oe Kagome¿qué vamos a hacer en este lugar? - preguntó inocentemente Inuyasha en la entrada de un gran local que al parecer se llamaba "Karaoke Bar"

- Ni loco entro aquí – dijo Ranma con una clara expresión de fastidio.

- Inuyasha tú sólo sígueme – dijo Kagome tomándole la mano al mitad demonio y sonriendo coquetamente.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a entrar¿pretendes que vaya sola? – preguntó Akane comenzando a alterarse.

- No, mejor vamos a otro lugar... es una tontería venir a esta estupidez... – contestó Ranma mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane lo miró a los ojos ya totalmente molesta – No voy a discutirlo Ranma...- le dijo tomándolo con fuerza por la muñeca arrastrándolo con ella hacia el local - ...me vas a acompañar...- finalizó ignorando todas las quejas del muchacho.

Los jóvenes optaron por pagar una sala privada, pidieron para comer sushi y algunas botellas de sake, los que rápidamente les fueron llevados. Kagome y Akane no prestaron mucha atención a la comida y bebida, en cambio si a la máquina de karaoke.

- ¡Kuso! Kagome ¿para qué diablos vinimos a un lugar como este?...ni creas que voy a hacer el ridículo...- le dijo molesto Inuyasha.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este sujeto, yo tampoco voy a prestarme para estas idioteces... – afirmó Ranma notablemente fastidiado.

- Veo que no eres tan imbecil como pensaba – comentó Inuyasha mirando de reojo al chico de la trenza.

- ¡Ranmaaa! – lo miró suplicante Akane - ¿no vas a cantar conmigo?-

- No insistas, ni siquiera con esa mirada me vas a convencer – dijo Ranma decidido.

- Aburrido, además cantas muy bien...no te entiendo... – murmuró Akane frustrada.

- Vamos Akane-chan, dejemos a este par de aburridos... y cantemos algo – sonrió Kagome - ¿Qué te parece Equal romansu? (**1)-  
**  
- Hai vamos! Me encanta esa canción – le contestó alegremente

- ¡Keh¿Realmente pensaban que alguno de nosotros aceptaría cantar? – preguntó burlonamente Inuyasha – ja ja están locas! – concluyó.

Las muchachas se dirigieron la maquina de karaoke, tomaron el micrófono y Akane empezó cantando:

_Darlin'_ (Cariño) - comenzó la canción mirando coquetamente a los ojos a Ranma - _Just for me matte 'ru wa _(Espera un poco solo por mi ) – continuó mientras se acercaba a su algo sonrojado prometido - _Kokoro ni zoku-zoku agetai _ (quiero que tu corazon se estremezca de felicidad)... _Anata no yubisaki ga izanau romansu_ (la yema de tus dedos invita al romance) - siguió acariciando suavemente con una de sus manos las mejillas de su prometido - _Unmei-goto kitto Fallin' love_ (El destino hará que nos enamoremos) – finalizó la estrofa volviendo otra vez al lado de su amiga, regalándole una mirada coqueta a un ya muy rojo Ranma.

_Tonight_ (Esta noche) – continuó Kagome, sonriéndole seductoramente a Inuyasha. - _Fushigi ne Umi-zoi ni tometa kuruma_ (paramos el coche al lado del mar ) – se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha y en un ligero movimiento se sentó en sus piernas, con voz melosa siguió - _Sou futari wa konna chikaku ni ite mo_ (aunque estemos tan cerca el uno del otro) , _Mienai baria jama shite 'ru no wa naze _(hay unas barreras invisibles que nos separan) – Kagome se levantó dejando a un Inuyasha bastante alterado con la cara completamente roja - _Namida afuresou _(¿por qué lloras?) – remató soplándole un beso al hanyou mientras volvía junto a la máquina.

Luego a dúo siguieron ambas chicas continuaron mirando coquetamente a sus parejas:

_Darlin'  
Cariño  
Just for me matte 'ru wa  
Espera un poco solo por mi  
Kokoro ni zoku-zoku agetai  
quiero que tu corazon se estremezca de felicidad  
Anata no yubisaki ga izanau romansu  
la yema de tus dedos invita al romance  
Unmei-goto kitto Fallin' love  
El destino hará que nos enamoremos_

Las jóvenes terminaron la canción y muy sonrientes se acomodaron en la mesa. - ¿Qué tal¿cómo estuvimos? – preguntó Kagome entusiasmada.

- ¿Qu...qué..fue todo eso Ka..Kagome.? – le preguntó un muy nervioso Inuyasha. "_Diablos casi me dio un ataque con su forma de cantar.._.." - ...bien...muy bien...- atinó a contestar mirando fijamente a Kagome.

- ¿Y tú qué dices Ranma? – preguntó una sonriente Akane tomando suavemente la mano de su prometido. "_me gustaría tener la personalidad de Kagome-chan...me avergonzaría mucho tratando de hacer algo así ...a no ser que yo ._.." una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Es.. estuvo muy bien Aka.. Akane... cantas muy bien – sonrió Ranma notablemente sonrojado. "_Me gustaría que fuera un espectáculo personal preferentemente en el dojo..."._

- ¡Itadakimasuu! – dijo Kagome probando un poco del sushi, luego se sirvió un poco de sake. - ¿Quieres Akane-chan? -

- Hai – contestó Akane sonriendo mientras tomaba la pequeña botella para servirse - ¿pasa algo Ranma?- preguntó al sentir la mirada del muchacho sobre ella.

"_Después de todo no fue tan mala idea venir a este lugar...Kagome se veía tan sensual...y estas cosas están deliciosas _" pensaba el hanyou mientras devoraba sushi sin parar.

- No deberías beber... no estás acostumbrada... en realidad creo que nunca has tomado de eso ¿verdad? – dijo Ranma en un tono de reprobación total.

- Ranma...no soy una niña...estas sonando como otousan, sólo te falta llorar como él...je..jeje! – rió Akane mientras se tomaba de una sola vez el contenido de su vaso. Sintió perfectamente como tres miradas se clavaban en ella, mirándola con curiosidad y algo de miedo - ¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No esperó a que le respondieran , se sirvió otro poco y volvió a beber pero esta vez un poco más lento, luego se puso rápidamente de pie – ¡Kagome-chan, vamos a cantar de nuevo amiga! – le dijo aún más a feliz a una sorprendida Kagome que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Voy a tirar ese sake... no vas a seguir bebiendo... – murmuró Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- Acompáñame al baño ¿si? – dijo Kagome susurrándole a su amiga. – Ya volvemos – les avisó a los muchachos .

- Hai Kagome-chan- le sonrió Akane - no seas aburrido Ranma...- le susurró suavemente a su prometido, dándole luego un leve beso en los labios antes de ser arrastrada por su amiga al baño.

- Keh! Creo que vas a tener problemas para controlar a tu mujer esta noche – comentó Inuyasha a un sonrojado Ranma.

**--------------------**

Ya en el baño, Akane miraba con una gran sonrisa a su amiga - Kagome-chan ...¿no me digas que crees que estoy ebria? - le preguntó.

- Etto... y después de esos dos vasos de sake... y además que el primero te lo tomaste muy rápido¿no te afectó en algo? – dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga sin entender lo que esta quería hacer.

- ¡je je je ! – rió Akane – Realmente debí estudiar teatro.. sólo me tomé la mitad de un vaso, nadie vió cuando me serví porque rodee el vaso con mi mano cubriéndolo, luego quedaron todos tan asustados que sólo se dedicaron a ver mi expresión y de nuevo no se fijaron en que contenido tenía el vaso – concluyó sacándole la lengua .  
Al ver la expresión totalmente perpleja de su amiga, continuó: - Verás...hay ciertas cosas en las que me cuesta mucho tomar la iniciativa, la mayor parte de las veces que nos hemos besado con Ranma, ha sido por iniciativa suya y... me gustaría tener tanta personalidad como tú a veces...sólo quiero ver que pasaría si yo hiciera ciertas cosas ...no... no pienses mal.. – le explicó sonrojada Akane.

- Entiendo amiga... jeje, esta bien, si ahora ya finges estar ebria sin seguir bebiendo, me parece una excelente idea..., aprovecha de acosar a Ranma jejeje.. – sonrió Kagome juguetonamente.

- ¡Jejeje! No pretendía beber más, tampoco quiero estar ebria, sólo quiero ver como reacciona – sonrió Akane a su amiga - ¿Volvemos con los chicos?- le preguntó.

**--------------------**

Las muchachas salieron del baño y luego se dirigieron a la mesa.

"_¿Qué pretenderá Akane con esto? No necesita embriagarse para acercarse a mi si es lo que desea..." _pensaba serio el muchacho de la trenza.

- Ranma...- dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce Akane mientras se acercaba a su prometido - ¿estas molesto conmigo? – finalizó mientras rápidamente se sentaba sobre sus piernas. " _Tranquila Akane ...no te pongas nerviosa..."._

- Ak.. Akane... – balbuceó Ranma notablemente nervioso, sintiendo un calor que le subía a sus mejillas y un leve cosquilleo que comenzaba en su estómago y se extendía rápidamente por todo el resto de su cuerpo.

- Oe Kagome ¿Tu amiga esta bien? – le murmuró Inuyasha a la muchacha por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por la pareja, aunque dudaba que les prestaran atención ahora.

- No sé, creo que lo que tomó ya empezó a hacer efecto... ¿No quieres un poquito de sake? – contestó Kagome sonriéndole juguetonamente.

- Etto...no...Kagome...no bebo esas cosas – sonrió el hanyou mirando de reojo con diversión el nerviosismo de Ranma. " _Idiota ...se nota a kilómetros que quiere llevársela lejos de aqui"._

- Ranma...- le sonrió Akane tomando su rostro entre sus manos – ...creo que estas muy enojado conmigo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de abrazarme... – concluyó con un tono de voz de niña pequeña.

"_¿Qué sucede con ella? Me está volviendo loco... kuso... no debo aprovecharme si está ebria... no me lo perdonaría" _pensaba Ranma visiblemente sonrojado.

- Sí,...estas enojado...- le susurró Akane utilizando el mismo tono de voz - ...no me quieres abrazar...ni hablar.. – continuó mirándolo a los ojos coqueta - ¿tampoco me quieres besar? – le preguntó mientras acercaba sus rostros dejando sus labios apenas separados – ..Ranma...- terminó susurrando muy despacio acariciando con su aliento los labios del chico.

Ranma quedó en estado de shock al observar los labios de su prometida acercarse. "_Kuso, no debo...NO DEBO...ella me mataría si me aprovecho de esto además no quiero que esté inconsciente de lo que hace..."._

- Te ves tan lindo así...Ranma...- continuó susurrando Akane "_tontito...estas tan asustado...seguro piensas que no debes aprovecharte de mi"._

- Cof, cof... – interrumpió Kagome – Akane chan, veo que estas un poco ocupada con Ranma-kun jeje... mientras voy a cantar otra canción sola... –

Inuyasha miro sonrojado a Kagome para preguntar nervioso - ¿Vas ...a cantar ...otra vez?-

- ¡Si! Kagome-chan! Canta para nosotros – contestó una entusiasta Akane alejándose por el momento del rostro de su traumatizado prometido. Luego mirando nuevamente a los ojos a Ranma continuó - ¿por qué tan callado? – preguntó acariciando con uno de sus dedos los labios de su prometido.

Kagome tomó un micrófono y con la voz más dulce que pudo comenzó a cantar **2**: - _Sono toki kaze ga ugoita, Kokoro ni hoshi ga umareta_ (Tiempo atrás cuando el viento soplaba. Una estrella nació en mi corazón,) – se acercó a Inuyasha y le acarició tiernamente su mejilla. - _Kimi ni deatte unmei wa _(Nuestro destino era encontrarnos) – besó tiernamente el rostro del hanyou y caminó lentamente hacia la máquina de karaoke - _Oto o tatete hashiri dashita. _( El sonido aumentaba y comenzaba a correr...)

Respiró un segundo y continuó volteándose - _Sou kanashii mirai ga, Aru to shitara kakikaeru wa, Kako yori, daiji na ima o dakishime._ (Si hay un futuro triste,yo lo rescribiré, mejor que el pasado, Abraza el adorado presente.) – sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha.

Se escuchó la música del karaoke, y la joven de cabellos azabaches recomenzó: _Sayonara wa iwanai _(No digas adiós,) – nuevamente se acercó al hanyou y lo miró dulcemente - _Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o, Ima surechigau toki o koe _(Sólo es una promesa, Ahora nos encontramos el uno al otro, atravesando el tiempo) – depositó un suave beso en sus labios para luego girar y continuar: _Eien ga kitto koko ni aru_ ( La eternidad seguramente estará aquí,)– volteó y seductoramente señalando a Inuyasha y a ella misma terminó: _Tada futari no kokoro ni zutto_.(Solamente dos corazones, siempre)

Inuyasha siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Kagome totalmente sonrojado "_Me vuelves loco...te ves tan sensual cantando y moviéndote así Kagome..."_.

La música de la canción que acababa de cantar Kagome volvió a repetirse en la maquina, súbitamente Akane se puso de pie – Kagome-chan...esta canción provoca deseos de bailar...¿no Ranma? – le preguntó a su prometido mientras movía lentamente sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

- Ak.. Akane... – murmuró levemente sonrojado. "_Demonios... esta mujer realmente está mal... debo hacer algo..."_.

- Baila conmigo...- le sonrió coqueta Akane "_no me imaginaba lo divertido que podía llegar a ser ponerte tan nervioso jejeje". _

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, se sentó sobre sus piernas e inocentemente le preguntó - ¿Te gustó mi idea de venir aquí¿te estás divirtiendo? -

- Yo te seguiría donde fuera Kagome, lo sabes...- le sonrió sonrojado el muchacho, dándole luego un leve beso en los labios.

- Espera Ak.. Akane... – dijo el muchacho de la trenza tomando delicadamente del brazo a su prometida - ¿No crees que sería mejor volver a casa?... ya es muy tarde... además que pronosticaron tormenta.. y no quiero convertirme en chica mientras volvemos... -

- Anata...- le susurró Akane subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas -...son sólo las 4 AM., sigue siendo temprano y mañana no tenemos clases hasta la tarde "_estas preocupado...eres tan tierno a veces Ranma_" - delicadamente se separó de él para seguir su camino hacia la maquina de karaoke.

Ranma quedó atontado al escuchar la palabra "anata" de los labios de su prometida, pero luego reaccionó para decir: - Akane... estas pasada de alcohol... mejor vamos a casa y te acuestas a descansar... -

Akane no pudo evitar reírse con ganas – ¡ja ja ja ja ja ! Estoy bien Ranma...no es necesario irnos... "_pobrecito realmente me crees tan mal jajaja_" – Kagome-chan dile que estoy bien jejeje -continuó dirigiendose a su amiga.

Al no obtener respuesta, observó hacia donde estaba la otra chica "_creo que está muy entretenida"_ – En serio Ranma , no pienso irme aún...- le afirmó a su prometido.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida acorralándola contra la máquina de karaoke – En este estado no vas a quedarte... mejor nos vamos... – dijo para luego cargarla en sus brazos.

- Ranma bájame – le ordenó Akane mirándolo ya más seria - ¿sabias que puedo golpearte ahora mismo ? Así tendrías que bajarme...hablo en serio...estoy bien, no quiero irme...Kagome...dile ...que me crea - concluyó tratando de captar la atención de su muy distraída amiga.

- Creo que Kagome no te va a escuchar... golpéame si quieres pero no te voy a soltar, estoy preocupado por ti Akane... eres mi novia ¿no? Mi deber es cuidarte... – le dijo sonriendole tiernamente.

- Hai...soy tu novia...pero en serio no estoy mal... – le sonrió sonrojada Akane - ...vamos a casa...– concluyó rodeando con sus brazos su cuello para sujetarse.

- Oigan, par de pervertidos... – dijo Ranma tratando de llamar la atención de Kagome e Inuyasha – Ya nos vamos.. es tarde... – .

- No creo que escuchen - le susurró Akane - ¿Vamos a casa si ? – concluyó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna de los jóvenes, Ranma salió por la puerta cargando a su prometida quien iba felizmente abrazada a éste.

- Kagome...- le susurró Inuyasha separando despacio sus labios de los de la chica - ¿escuchaste algo?-

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 7**_

**_Notas de las autoras :_**

**_La idea de la supuesta borrachera de Akane nació de un artículo que encontramos hace tiempo, en el se explicaba que para los japoneses el emborracharse era una forma de expresar sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones, para ellos el beber hasta quedar hasta atras no tiene el mismo significado que para los occidentales xp y como no quisimos embriagar a la señorita Tendo...pues que mejor que fingiera para acosar al muchacho xp ...pobrecito Ranma..._**

**_Sobre el karaoke...realmente quedamos con ganas de que Ranma e Inuyasha cantaran... v.v ( autoras totalmente babosas y transtornadas con la voz del seiyuu..)_**

**_Adelantos del próximo capítulo... "Amanecer junto a ti"_**

**_"no sé cuando...no sé en que momento comenzó, sólo tengo claro que no quiero dejarte escapar de mi lado...te necesito a mi lado..quiero que seas mi mujer.."_**

**_Se viene el lemon ...adivinen quién dice esta frase xp_**

* * *

Terminos en japonés usados en este capítulo: 

**Sake : **bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada del arroz  
**Sushi : **plato de origen japonés preparado con arroz sazonado con vinagre de arroz, amasado en forma de pequeña albóndiga y recubierto por pescado, marisco, verduras o huevo.  
**Otousan **: Padre, papá  
**Anata** : Querido, utilizado por las mujeres para dirigirse a su esposo  
**Konbanwa** : Buenas noches  
**Itadakimasuu!** : Siempre se dice antes de comer, literalmente quiere decir "Voy a comer", "Buen provecho".

1.- La canción que Akane y Kagome cantan a dúo es el segundo ending de Ranma ½ "Equal Romansu"  
2.- Kagome canta "Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku", esta canción pertenece al single de personajes de Inuyasha y la canta Satsuki Yukino seiyuu de Kagome Higurashi , personalmente la encuentro bailable, o al menos sirve como para seguirle el ritmo con las caderas xp.

* * *


	8. Amanecer junto a ti

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...luego de este capítulo Inuyasha le pertenece a Kagome también xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola! Y aquí les dejamos el capítulo ocho… espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras lo hicimos escribiéndolo… 

**En este capítulo hay escenas de contenido Lemon ...si no quieres leer algo así simplemente pasa por alto esa parte...xp y luego sigue leyendo...**

Sin más que decir les deseamos buena lectura

_**Capítulo 8: Amanecer junto a tí**_

Simbología

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Ranma consiguió llegar al Dojo antes que comenzara a llover, entró rápidamente a la casa y dejó su prometida en el suelo. 

Akane aún abrazada a él , lo miró con curiosidad "_si no creíste que estoy bien...puedo aprovechar un poquito más ¿no?"_ - ¿No me vas a llevar hasta mi habitación, Ranma? - le preguntó con un dulce tono de voz.

- Akane... ¿ya estas mejor no? – dijo Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida. "_Esto me empieza a sonar a juego..."._

- ¿Eh?...hai...¿por qué? – le contestó tratando de verse totalmente inocente.

- Sube sola... – respondió Ranma notablemente molesto. "_Akane... además de que te pusiste ebria y no me hiciste caso, ahora quieres aprovecharte de la situación para que te lleve en brazos a tu habitación"._

- ¿Nani? – preguntó Akane, separándose de su prometido para observar su expresión "_Kuso...está enojado... ¿por no hacerle caso o por cómo fui con él cuando supuso que estaba ebria?"_ – Pensé que habías dicho que me cuidarías porque soy tu novia... tu novia está cansada y tiene mucho sueño ¿tanto te cuesta llevarla a su habitación? o ¿es que de verdad estas enojado conmigo?- continuó preguntando algo molesta. Luego se giró bruscamente dándole la espalda – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ahórrate las molestias...¡.PUEDO SOLA! –le gritó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

- Akane... – dijo tomándole la mano antes que subiera - Está bien, te llevo, sólo que no me agradó que te pusieras en ese estado, no es bueno para tu salud... no estas acostumbrada, me preocupé mucho por ti... – concluyó Ranma mirándola tiernamente.

- ¿Sólo por eso te molestaste conmigo? – le preguntó Akane sonrojada "_O sea si te gustó que fuera coqueta contigo..._"

Ranma tomó en brazos a su prometida, subió por las escaleras y la dejó en la puerta de su habitación. – Buenas Noches – susurró acariciando su mejilla.

- Buenas noches – le susurró Akane mirándolo tiernamente - ...Ranma... ¿te vas a despedir así de tu novia? – le preguntó algo sonrojada.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la Akane atrevida de hoy? – le susurró al oído a su prometida sensualmente.

- ¿Cuál¿La que te tuvo traumatizado toda la noche? – le preguntó la chica mirándolo traviesamente.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente, después se acercó lentamente al rostro de la muchacha y la besó levemente en los labios. – Oyas.. oyasumi... – balbuceó aún nervioso.

Akane sonrió al ver a su prometido nervioso - ¿Ranma? – le preguntó antes de entrar a su habitación.

- ¿Ha.. hai? – contestó el chico deteniéndose.

- Tal vez vuelvas a ver a esa Akane muy pronto – le sonrió sonrojada ante de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

"_. ¿Qué le sucederá?... cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres..."_ pensó Ranma sonrojándose antes de entrar a su habitación.

Akane terminaba de ponerse su pijama amarillo de verano mientras pensaba "_Realmente le gustó que fuera coqueta con él...jejeje...pero ahora cómo le explico que nunca estuve ebria sin que se enoje conmigo ni me crea una aprovechada...cómo le digo que no sé que hacer con lo que siento...que muero de ganas de estar con él todo el día, abrazándolo, besándolo..."_ Un fuerte estruendo que anunciaba el inicio de una gran tormenta, seguido además por un apagón eléctrico general la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Kuso...odio las tormentas...no es que me den miedo...pero... – el ruido del viento azotando fuertemente los árboles la interrumpió. Su expresión ahora era de absoluto pánico.  
El sonido de un fuerte trueno la hizo salir de su habitación a toda prisa para entrar de rápidamente a la de su prometido, quien estaba listo para dormir. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que estaba vestido sólo con sus boxers y camiseta, tratando de mantener la calma e ignorando su sonrojo y el del muchacho preguntó totalmente asustada - Ran...Ranma ¿qu...qué...fue...eso?-

- No pasó nada, sólo es el viento... – contestó Ranma.

Akane no respondió sólo parecía asustarse cada vez más, y el sonido de un nuevo trueno no la ayudo para nada. -YIIIAAAAAAAAHHH- gritó asustada corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ranma se sonrojó aún más por el contacto con su prometida, su corazón latió fuertemente, tratando de no parecer muy asustado la estrechó entre sus brazos. – No te preocupes... sólo es una tormenta... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? –

Akane lo abrazó con más fuerza – no...- le susurró tímidamente – sé que tal vez vas a molestarme por el resto de la vida con esto...pero no quiero estar sola...- levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de un sonrojado Ranma - ...no...es que me den miedo las tormentas...es que además tampoco hay luz...y...bueno...no quiero estar sola ¿entiendes? – concluyó mirándolo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma acarició el cabello de la joven y luego le dijo: - Si quieres podemos poner otro futon aquí, para que estés más tranquila... –

- Ha...hai... – tartamudeó sonrojada Akane – "_creo que estaría aún más tranquila si me sigues abrazando así toda la noche Ranma..."_

- Quédate aquí, yo mismo lo pongo... – Ranma abrió el armario, luego colocó junto a su futon uno para Akane, acomodó la almohada y después se recostó. Akane hizo lo mismo. Ambos se acostaron de lado mirándose el uno al otro algo sonrojados.

- Aunque me molesté contigo en algún minuto esta noche...- dijo Akane sonriendo tímidamente – ...debo reconocer que fuiste muy tierno conmigo...me sorprendes cuando dejas de actuar como el niño insensible y orgulloso que sueles ser ¿sabias? –

- ¿Supongo que es un cumplido, ne? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente el muchacho de la trenza. - ¿Por qué tuviste que beber esos dos vasos de sake? –

- Sí es un cumplido – le sonrió Akane – ¿Qué tiene de malo eso Ranma¿te molestó que fuera tan atrevida contigo? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- No... no es... no es eso – tartamudeó Ranma. – Sólo que... nunca te había visto beber... y estaba preocupado... ya... ya sabes... – dijo desviando su mirada de la de su prometida.

Akane estiro una de sus manos para acariciar despacio la de su prometido – Si prometes no enojarte conmigo...ni pensar mal de mi...te cuento un secreto ¿aceptas? – le preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

- Dime... – Ranma tomó su mano y la beso levemente para luego mirarla a los ojos.

- Esta noche...los engañé a todos – susurró tímidamente Akane evadiendo la mirada de Ranma - ...realmente no tomé casi nada...ustedes nunca se fijaron en cuanto me serví, sólo vieron lo rápido que supuestamente bebí – de reojo observó a su prometido quien parecía estar bastante sorprendido - y lo hice...lo...hice porque quería averiguar si te gustaría que fuera más coqueta contigo...más atrevida... – se sonrojó completamente dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a los ojos del muchacho - ...lo que estoy tratando de decir...es que todo lo que hice esta noche...siempre estuve consciente...sabia muy bien lo que hacía y lo hice porque realmente lo deseaba Ranma...- concluyó sonriendo tímidamente.

Ranma no atinó a pronunciar nada, la miró completamente sonrojado en estado de shock. "_Akane..."_

- Porque realmente deseo estar contigo...porque te amo...-le sonrió con ternura al ver como el muchacho se sonrojaba cada vez más – Oyasumi Ranma...- concluyó la chica cerrando los ojos.

"_Akane... ¿entonces si yo hubiera hecho algo no me estaba aprovechando¿realmente querías que siguiera tu juego? Kuso... no sé que hacer ahora... ¿qué pasará mañana?. Lo que me quedó claro es que... te deseo mucho Akane, cuando te sentaste en mis piernas, tu respiración sobre mis labios, el aroma de tus cabellos... kuso... ¿debería hablar contigo sobre esto?"_ – Creo que... esta noche me va a costar un poco dormir... – murmuró nerviosamente Ranma.

**--------------------**

Kagome e Inuyasha atravesaron el pozo para llegar al Sengoku después de regresar de su cita. Faltaba menos de media hora para que amaneciera, el frío se hizo sentir rápidamente y la joven tembló un poco antes de dirigirse al muchacho – Inuyasha... creo que ya me voy... no quisiera preocupar a mi familia... –

- No te vayas aún...quédate un poco más - contestó Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que vestía para colocarla sobre los hombros de la chica. - ¿por qué no esperas conmigo el amanecer?-

- Ha.. hai... sólo un poco más... – murmuró la muchacha. Inuyasha tomó a la joven de la mano y la llevó hacia un claro, muchas flores y vegetación abundante rodeaban el lugar; el perfume de las flores inundaba toda la zona. Cerca de allí había una cabaña rústica de madera.

- ¿Te gusta aquí? Mi madre solía traerme por aquí a jugar cuando era pequeño – susurró mirando el suelo.- Quería que conocieras este lugar...eres la primera persona que traigo aquí... – concluyó sentándose en el césped.

- Es muy lindo... me hubiera gustado conocer a tu mamá... estoy segura que nos llevaríamos muy bien, después de todo... – se interrumpió sonrojada para luego armarse de valor y continuar - ...después de todo... ambas amamos a youkais... bueno, tú eres mitad demonio... pero de igual forma corre sangre youkai por tus venas... y yo te amo por eso, me gustas como hanyou... – bajó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y luego dulcemente susurró – Nunca creí que me pasaría algo así en mi vida... y lo adoro... junto a ti me siento protegida, amada, no sé porque los humanos te trataban mal cuando eras pequeño, pero tienes que saber que todo el daño que te ocasionaron y el odio que pudiste sentir hacia nosotros voy a repararlo... te amo Inuyasha... con todo mi corazón y no dejaré que nadie diga algo malo sobre ti, del mismo modo que tú estarás para protegerme yo también lo haré... - La muchacha se acercó a su compañero y se sentó a su lado.

Inuyasha tomó la barbilla de Kagome, luego mirándola intensamente a los ojos le dijo : - Hace 50 años cuando fuí sellado por Kikyo en el Goshinboku...cuando ví su mirada de odio...pensé que nunca más volvería a sentir algo por un humano, cuando tú quitaste ese sello... – sonrió mirando a la muchacha – ..realmente no pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo por ti...pero lograste cambiar eso...no sé cuando...no sé en que momento comenzó, sólo tengo claro que no quiero dejarte escapar de mi lado...- acercó su rostro al de la muchacha para susurrarle suavemente – te necesito a mi lado Kagome...quiero que seas mi mujer...- deslizó despacio sus labios por sus mejillas deleitandose con la suavidad de su piel - porque también te amo Kagome.-

- Inuyasha... – Kagome observó como las facciones del muchacho cambiaban: sus ojos negros se convertían en dos pupilas doradas, los cabellos azabaches a plateados, sus colmillos y garras crecieron y en su cabeza surgieron dos pequeñas orejitas. – Inuyasha... yo también deseo ser tu mujer... – dijo acariciando sus mejillas mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro.

- Kagome...- le susurró el hanyou - ¿estas segura? No quiero obligarte a nada.-

- Estoy segura... nunca lo estuve tanto en mi vida – contestó la muchacha mirándolo fijamente. – Te amo... - tomó con una de sus manos su rostro, humedeció sus labios antes de rozarlos con los del hanyou, deseosa de obtener más comenzó a mordisquear lentamente su labio inferior.

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza acercando sus cuerpos, atrapó uno de sus labios entre los suyos besándola apasionadamente, ya no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlos, había llegado el momento en que se unirían por el resto de sus vidas.

- Kagome...Kagome... te amo...- jadeó entre besos, recorriendo con una de sus manos la silueta de la muchacha.

Kagome correspondió al beso de su compañero con la misma pasión, deseosa comenzó a rozar su lengua con la del chico de forma cadenciosa, marcando un ritmo casi sexual que se unía a los desbocados latidos de sus corazones.  
Estaba totalmente poseída por la necesidad de sentir el sabor de su boca y su cálido aliento. La chaqueta que la protegía cayó lentamente al suelo, ya no necesitaba más de ésta, su cuerpo junto al de Inuyasha era suficiente, se pegó aún más al torso musculoso del muchacho, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se separó despacio de sus labios para pasar a su cuello. – Inuyasha... - gimió entre besos.

- Kagome – jadeó el hanyou, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse al contacto de los húmedos labios de la muchacha. La mano que deslizaba por la espalda de ésta subió hasta el cierre de su vestido, lentamente lo bajó. Se separó un poco para observarla, estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero en su mirada se notaba el mismo deseo que dominaba por completo todos sus sentidos...el deseo de entregarse totalmente al ser amado.

Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la chica para dejar caer lentamente su vestido. - Eres hermosa Kagome – le susurró lleno de deseo.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron, un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago se extendió con rápidez hacia el resto de su cuerpo; miró sensualmente a Inuyasha. "_Me siento tan bien junto a él, como si fuera la mujer más deseada de este mundo... me encanta su mirada..."_

Él posó su mirada llena de deseo sobre los pechos de la muchacha, subió una de sus manos para tocar uno de ellos lentamente – ¿Kagome¿Cómo diablos te quito esta cosa? – preguntó sonando algo ansioso mientras miraba el sostén de la chica.

Kagome sonrió pícaramente, tomó las manos del joven hanyou acercándolas a su pecho, el sostén se abrochaba hacia delante. – Sólo tienes que abrir este seguro – sonrió indicándole un pequeño broche.

Tímidamente el joven movió el seguro del sostén provocando que éste cayera. Mirando a los ojos de la muchacha comenzó a pasar con mucho cuidado una de sus garras sobre uno de sus pechos, sin despegar sus miradas recorrió despacio todo el contorno de sus estos, deslizándose luego hacia sus pezones, los cuales se endurecieron al calor de cada roce.

Su mirada llena de deseo, sus manos regalando abrasadoras caricias a cada fragmento de su piel, lograron atrapar cada uno de sus sentidos... la excitación que comenzaba a adueñarse de ella hacia cada vez más intenso su anhelo por ser completamente del hombre que la enloquecía de deseo, que con cada caricia hacía arder hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

Deseosa desprendió algunos de los botones de la camisa que él traía puesta, a medida que los desabrochaba colocaba suaves besos en su pecho. Inuyasha sólo se dejó hacer mientras deslizaba despacio sus manos por los bordes del cuerpo de la chica.

- Ahhhh Kagome...me vas a volver loco... – jadeó roncamente con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir perfectamente como toda su sangre comenzaba a concentrarse entre sus piernas comenzado a dar vida a su miembro.

La joven miko terminó de desprender la camisa, rozando sus senos con su torso lentamente lo despojó de esta. – Inuyasha... – gimió. Luego contempló sus jeans. Juguetonamente desprendió un botón, observó el rostro sonrojado del muchacho y a su vez el deseo que tenía en su mirada, por ello terminó su trabajo deslizando el cierre hasta abajo.

El ver la mirada de la muchacha le hizo comprender que era lo que ella deseaba, lentamente se puso de pie, mirándola con intensidad bajó lentamente sus pantalones hasta que terminaron de caer por si solos. La mirada igual de intensa que le devolvía la muchacha lo hizo sonrojar, provocando además inevitablemente una mayor excitación en él, si es que esto era posible. Volvió a sentarse frente a ella; acercando sus rostros volvieron a besarse suavemente disfrutando de aquel contacto.

La abrazó con fuerza y sin dejar de besarla la hizo descender suavemente hasta quedar recostado sobre ella, apoyando su propio peso sobre sus brazos y piernas. Despegó sus labios de los de la chica, la miró a los ojos sensualmente y comenzó a bajar formando un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, los que recorrió despacio con su lengua. El calor de la piel de la muchacha y su sabor lo estaban volviendo realmente loco.

Kagome gimió lentamente el nombre de su compañero, su respiración se agitó aún más al sentir los besos del joven acercándose a sus pechos. Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió la lengua del hanyou recorrer sus senos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, una sensación de humedad entre sus piernas la invadió cuando uno de sus colmillos rozó en su piel.

- Inuyasha...- jadeó agitada mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de su pareja.

El muchacho al escuchar sus jadeos comenzó a frotar sus caderas suavemente con las de la chica, provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en sus cuerpos. Kagome cerró sus ojos; al sentir la erección de Inuyasha presionando contra su bajo vientre, instintivamente subió las caderas para que el roce fuera más cercano, cada caricia, cada contacto con él, comenzaba a volverla loca...necesitaba sentirse totalmente suya...su deseo era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de miedo. - Inuyasha...Inuyasha te necesito- jadeó con fuerza.

- Kagome...- jadeó roncamente Inuyasha llevando una de sus manos hacia las caderas de la muchacha levantándolas levemente. Con delicadeza pero a su vez con mucho deseo terminó de despojarla de su vestido. Besó su vientre y bajó un poco más. Con una de sus garras hizo descender lentamente sus bragas hasta quitárselas suavemente. Miró con deseo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su mujer. Acarició su rostro y acomodó algunos de sus cabellos – Eres preciosa... la más hermosa... – le susurró.

Kagome se sonrojó al sentir su cuerpo completamente desnudo, pero la mirada de Inuyasha y sus palabras hicieron que tomara nuevamente confianza, juguetonamente sonrió acercándose al muchacho y con suavidad bajó aquellos pantaloncillos ajustados que tanto detestaba el joven hanyou. - ¿Mejor? – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

El joven sonrió sonrojándose levemente, despacio separó las piernas de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, lentamente se acomodó entre estas apoyando luego su peso en sus brazos. La miró a los ojos en el momento en que sus intimidades comenzaron a rozarse por primera vez sin ropa de por medio. - Para mi sí... ¿y para ti?- le susurró jadeante al oído.

La muchacha se agitó al sentir como sus intimidades rozaban, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del hanyou, en busca de un contacto más íntimo. – Ahora si está mejor – susurró sensualmente. Inuyasha la abrazó acercándola más hacia él, despació acarició el pecho de Kagome, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad; humedeció uno de sus dedos con saliva y lo introdujo lentamente haciendo que la joven arqueara su espalda. – Inuyasha... – gimió agitada.

Él sonrió y acarició lentamente la intimidad de la muchacha cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras; su calor y humedad lo deleitaban por completo, el sólo verla arqueando su cuerpo, moviendose de forma erótica sucumbiendo al placer llevaba hasta limites insoportables su propia excitación, observando intensamente a su mujer introdujo otro de sus dedos, ella susurró con necesidad – Inuyasha... te... necesito, hazlo por favor... –

Delicadamente sacó sus dedos, despacio acomodó su miembro en la entrada de la muchacha, mirándola intensamente a los ojos le susurró:  
- Siempre vas a ser mía Kagome...te amo... – concluyó besándola apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a penetrar lentamente en ella. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir la humedad de la muchacha y la presión de los músculos de esta sobre su miembro. Jadeó con fuerza adentrándose un poco más. Cada parte de su ser deseaba penetrar de una sola en vez en ella, pero sabia que debía controlarse.

Separó lentamente sus labios de los de su mujer para observar su rostro, estaba sonrojada, jadeante, con sus labios muy rojos y entreabiertos: -Kagome...¿no te estoy lastimando? –le preguntó respirando agitadamente.

Kagome se acercó a su compañero, pasó sus manos por la espalda de este para luego besarlo ardientemente. Se separó de sus labios mordisqueándolos ligeramente y susurró – Sigue, no te preocupes... – una de sus manos dejó de acariciar su espalda para posicionarse sobre su pecho para rozarlo lentamente.

Lamiendo con desesperación sus labios, descendió sus manos hacia las caderas de la muchacha para sujetarla contra él. Cerró sus ojos impulsando con deseo su cuerpo hacia ella logrando traspasar la delicada barrera de su pureza. Sintió un leve quejido salir de los labios de Kagome, delicadamente besó sus labios mientras volvía a abrazarla. Se mantuvo quieto disfrutando de sus suaves labios, todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentir como sus intimidades se amoldaban la una a la otra.

Kagome jadeó sintiendo una presión mayor en su vientre, el leve dolor que había sentido cuando él la penetró por completo comenzaba a transformarse en fuertes torbellinos de placer que se adueñaban de su conciencia. Afirmó sus manos sobre la espalda del hanyou cuidando no rasguñarlo y gimió su nombre con deseo, desesperación, se sentía agitada, anhelante, hambrienta de él, de continuar.

Los jadeos de Kagome fueron lo único que el hanyou necesitó para saber que podía continuar con tranquilidad, gimió con fuerza el nombre de su mujer mientras comenzaba a embestirla con mayor deseo, ansioso de sentirla sólo suya.  
Con cada embestida sus movimientos se hacían más fuertes y rapidos. Todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en el placer que le proporcionaba Kagome y en el placer que deseaba que ella sintiera en sus brazos...sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y como una fuerte sensación de presión le avisaban que pronto todo acabaría.

Entre sus brazos, Kagome, gemía cada vez más intensamente, cerró sus ojos, su respiración se hacía con cada embestida más rápida, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

- Inuyasha...Inuyasha – gimió con fuerza sintiendo como la sensación de presión en su vientre se hacía cada vez más insoportable, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mil sensaciones la recorrían haciendo cada vez más intenso su placer. Con un último gemido su cuerpo se relajó en brazos del muchacho.

Sonrojada y jadeante observó a Inuyasha, su rostro denotaba que estaba sintiendo algo igual de intenso que lo sentido por ella segundos atrás, continuó embistiéndola por unos segundos más hasta que lo sintió relajarse por completo entre sus brazos.

- Te amo...- le susurró una agitada Kagome.

- Yo...a ti...- jadeó el muchacho. Suavemente se separó de Kagome. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas deseando no separarse de ella nunca más. Ahora era su mujer, totalmente suya.

- Kagome... esto te dolerá un poco, pero es necesario para demostrarle a los demás youkais que sólo eres mía... ¿comprendes? – explicó el muchacho mitad demonio -. La joven asintió, confiaba completamente en Inuyasha. El hanyou se acercó a su cuello entre este y la clavícula, su piel era muy blanca y delicada, previamente lamió la zona para evitar que se infectara y seguido de esto clavó sus colmillos cuidando ser lo más suave posible.

La muchacha soltó un débil gemido junto con un par de lágrimas, el joven rápidamente lamió la herida, no era muy profunda, pero se podía notar dos pequeñas cicatrices separadas por un centímetro aproximadamente; besó sus labios con ternura y besó las lágrimas que la muchacha dejó salir.

– Discúlpame... ¿te dolió mucho? – susurró preocupado.

- No, no fue nada Inuyasha, no me duele... – respondió Kagome besando tiernamente sus labios. - ¿Esto es una forma de unión de los youkais¿Una especie de matrimonio humano?-

- De ahora en adelante eres mi mujer... – susurró acariciándole el cabello, luego su rostro, mirándola con infinita ternura y devoción. – Sólo mía... – besó sus labios suavemente. – Y yo soy solo tuyo... – finalizó susurrando roncamente.

Kagome acarició el rostro del hanyou. - ¿Esa cabaña está habitada? – preguntó mientras se colocaba la camisa que antes traía puesta Inuyasha.

- No, siempre estuvo abandonada... ¿vamos allá? No, quiero que ningún maldito ose mirar a mi hermosa mujer – contestó guiñándole un ojo, se puso los boxers antes de ponerse de pie para cargarla posesivamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Hai.. hai, vamos – Kagome sonrió, amaba la forma de ser de Inuyasha, lo sobreprotector que era, como brillaban sus dorados ojos al observarla, sus pequeñas orejitas moverse, su inocencia por momentos, la delicadeza que tenía al tomarla en sus brazos, sus besos, lo adoraba en su totalidad, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y dejó que éste la llevara. "_Llévame contigo donde sea Inuyasha... sólo te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz, nada más, el resto no tiene importancia..."_

**--------------------**

Ya era casi mediodía, cuando Akane despertó, un extraña sensación de peso en su pecho la hizo tallarse los ojos para observar mejor, al hacerlo notó que la mano de su prometido estaba sujetando uno de sus senos. Totalmente sonrojada, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar y sobre todo para no golpear a Ranma, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

- Ra...¿Ranma? – tartamudeó asustada.

- Mm... Akane.. – susurró Ranma todavía dormido.

- ¡Ranma despierta! – le gritó tratando de no asustarlo como la última vez "_todo esto me da miedo...me asusta pensarlo...no sé que me pasa...por qué siento este cosquilleo en el estomago...este calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo...era más fácil antes...sólo tenía que golpearlo...qué pasa conmigo..._"

Ranma lentamente abrió sus ojos – ¿Ak.. Akane..? – balbuceó al ver la cara de su prometida, pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejó de piedra: con una de sus manos tenía fuertemente sujetado uno de sus pechos, la miró nuevamente y esta vez bastante asustado. "_Kuso..me va matar... me va a matar..._".

Akane miró a los ojos a Ranma, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y por primera vez estaba totalmente paralizada – Ra...ran...Ranma.. – tartamudeó totalmente sonrojada.

"_No me golpeó... ¿pero por qué sigo con la mano allí? Me estoy sintiendo un completo pervertido... pero me está gustando esta sensación... el tocarla... se siente_ tan bien... _me va a matar si continúo con esto... necesito hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas.._.". El muchacho de la trenza retiró su mano, sonrojado bajando la mirada susurró: - Dis... discúlpame Akane... tú sabes que no soy un pervertido... no quería incomodarte...-

Akane estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos "_Demonios no le grité, no lo golpeé, va a pensar que soy una pervertida..."_. Repentinamente se puso de pie – Ra...Ranma...te...tengo clases luego... - totalmente roja caminó hasta la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo, giró para devolverse sobre sus pasos, luego se puso de rodillas al lado del futon de Ranma. Muy rápido se acerco al muchacho para darle un leve beso en los labios. Nuevamente se puso de pie y se dirigió con igual velocidad que antes hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- T...te a...amo...- tartamudeó de espaldas al chico – Tengo que irme...te veo en la escuela. – finalizó para salir casi escapando de ahí.

Ranma en un profundo estado de shock, aún seguía recostado totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos "_¿Por qué no me golpeó, ni siquiera me dijo pervertido, baka, hentai, acaso... ¿le habrá gustado esa sensación tanto como a mí?... diablos... la conozco hace más de dos años... por qué me es tan difícil pensar como tener una conversación sobre esto con ella..."_

**--------------------**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que había visto a su prometido. Prácticamente había escapado de su habitación esa mañana, rápidamente se había puesto lo primero que tuvo a la mano, una falda ajustada de color negro y una blusa blanca sin mucho escote pero que moldeaba bastante bien su cuerpo. " _kuso...me siento observada...no debí ponerme esto... y como si eso fuera poco estoy tan confundida...quiero verlo...pero no sé que me va a decir luego de lo de anoche o que decirle sobre lo de esta mañana...no tengo a quien pedirle algún tipo de consejo...Kagome-chan ¿qué pasó contigo?...¿dónde te metiste?"._

Miró la hora, en ese momento los chicos que estudiaban educación física debían estar en alguna de sus prácticas "_Hoy es miércoles...creo que les toca basketball...quiero verte Ranma...no me importa que va a pasar sólo quiero estar contigo".  
_Se dirigió hasta el gimnasio, ahí estaba su prometido vestido con su uniforme para las practicas. Se sonrojó al verlo, pero su expresión de chica enamorada cambió totalmente al ver que no sólo ella lo estaba mirando de esa forma.

- Estúpidas ofrecidas - murmuró al ver como algunas se acercaban al muchacho para tratar de establecer una conversación con él "_Seguro están intentando ser amables para conseguir algo con él... malditas resbalosas...voy a enseñarles en este mismo momento y de una vez por todas, que él hombre por el que se están babeando es sólo mio"_

- ¡Ranma! – gritó llamando la atención del muchacho, regalándole además una hermosa sonrisa.

Ranma escuchó una voz muy conocida, giró para observar a su muy sonriente prometida saludarlo, sonrojado levantó la mano. "_¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?... definitivamente hoy no voy a estar concentrado..."._

Con una coqueta sonrisa Akane caminó hacia su prometido, en su trayecto hacia el, se dió el placer de empujar a un par de chicas que pretendía llegar hasta su novio.

- Gomen ne – les dijo fingiendo inocencia con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Finalmente llegó hasta su prometido que la miraba con curiosidad. Lo abrazó manteniendo su mirada coqueta:

- ¿Me extrañaste... anata? – preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída por las tipas que admiraban a su novio – Yo a ti mucho – le sonrió antes de acercar su rostro al suyo para besarlo.

Ranma confundido por unos segundos no supo como reaccionar, pero al sentir los dulces labios de su prometida puso sus manos en su cintura y correspondió tiernamente su beso. Luego separándose de ella le susurró: – Hola... Akane... ¿pasó algo? –

- Nada, sólo tenía ganas de verte – le sonrió tiernamente Akane " _y de paso aproveché para traumatizar a toda esa manga de zorras ofrecidas"_ - apoyando su cabeza sobre el torso del muchacho continuó – quería verte es todo ¿estas ocupado?-

- No... pa.. para nada... – balbuceó un poco nervioso al sentirla tan cerca – Recién terminé con la práctica de basket... tengo una hora de receso... ¿vamos a otro lugar? – le preguntó tomándola de la mano.

- Vamos – le sonrió Akane – vayamos a un lugar más privado anata – dijo un poco más alto dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona hacia cierto grupo de chicas que la miraba con profundo rencor.

En medio de fervorosos aplausos y gritos como "¡Así se hace Saotome!" por parte de los compañeros de Ranma y miradas llenas de odio de las mujeres que perseguían al muchacho de la trenza, la joven pareja se dirigió al parque del campus, bajo el árbol de sakura donde acostumbradamente Akane y Kagome almorzaban en el descanso.

Se acomodaron bajo su sombra y Ranma aún un poco sonrojado por los gritos de sus compañeros inició la conversación preguntando: - Akane... ¿sucedió algo contigo?-

- No, nada...bueno Kagome-chan no se apareció hoy...y realmente tenía ganas de verte... – le sonrió traviesamente Akane "e_spero que esas tipas no vayan nunca más a molestarte luego de lo que vieron"_. - ¿Por qué la pregunta anata? – preguntó pronunciando la última palabra con un tono de voz muy sensual.

- O.. oye... ¿tú no estabas celosa, verdad? – Ranma se sonrojaba con facilidad al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de su prometida y más aún con el tono de voz que utilizaba y su expresión no ayudaba mucho. "_Mi próxima práctica es fútbol... con suerte recibiré 3 pelotazos..."_

- ¿Debería de estarlo? – le preguntó Akane frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Entonces lo estabas... – dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

- Digamos que sólo decidí trapear el piso con tus admiradoras, Saotome – le contestó Akane mirándolo orgullosa - ¿te hice perder fans? – le preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

- Sabes que no me interesa ninguna de ellas... tú eres la única – le sonrió el joven mirándola tiernamente.

- Me gusta serlo...- le contestó sonrojada Akane. – y realmente te extrañaba Ranma – continuó mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

- Akane... tenemos que hablar... – el chico tomó un poco de aire para proseguir. - ¿qué quisiste decir con lo de anoche...? y... ¿por qué hoy no me golpeaste o te enojaste conmigo por el incidente... ese... bueno... tú sabes... cuando mi mano estaba en un lugar que no debía...? – concluyó mirando al suelo un poco avergonzado al recordar lo ocurrido al mediodía.

- No sé como explicarlo...todo lo que te dije anoche es verdad...realmente deseaba hacer todo lo que hice en el bar...hasta hay cosas que me gustaría hacer ahora – sonrió la muchacha sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi como chico?-preguntó.

- Akane... – susurró el joven bastante sonrojado y con una expresión de desconcierto – Sí... ¿qué pasa con eso? – su rostro enrojeció aún más al recordar ese momento.

- Que no fue la mejor forma de empezar una relación, realmente no esperaba encontrar a un muchacho en el baño en ese momento...además nunca antes había visto a uno desnudo...- comentó sonrojada- ...agrégale a eso tu "tengo mejor cuerpo que tú siendo chica" o el "no me interesa tener novia" –continuó mientras sonreía- o mi "por nada del mundo voy a casarme con un pervertido". Creo que desde entonces los dos siempre hemos estado a la defensiva...tú tienes miedo de hacer algo que me haga pensar que eres un pervertido...y créeme también siento miedo de que creas que yo lo soy... – finalizó avergonzada.

Ranma sonrió al recordar ese día. – Sí... pero cuando te conocí siendo chica, creí que eras la única en esa casa que valía la pena... fuiste muy amable... lástima que ese accidente arruinó todo después... je je – dijo acariciando la mano de su prometida.

Akane le sonrió tiernamente, luego continuó -...desde que somos novios, siempre estoy tratando de no hacer nada que te haga pensar que soy una pervertida...me da miedo...por eso anoche te hice creer que estaba ebria...porque realmente deseaba acercarme a ti sin que pensaras mal de mi, quería ver como reaccionarías si yo fuera más atrevida...y bueno sobre esta mañana...sentí miedo... porque por primera vez no tuve ganas de golpearte por algo así...-concluyó mirándolo a los ojos totalmente sonrojada – no...no sé si realmente quería que pasara...pero me sentí rara – finalizó mirando avergonzada hacia el piso.

- Yo.. yo también me sentí extraño... pero no quiero que sientas que soy un pervertido... sólo que... no sé, no entiendo que pasa conmigo... – miró hacia abajo notablemente sonrojado – No quiero que pienses mal... pero me encanta estar cerca de ti... besarte, abrazarte... algo simple como una de tus sonrisas hace que cada uno de mis sentidos se pierda... – concluyó sonrojado.

- A veces creo que no deberíamos ser tan tímidos – comentó Akane sonrojada -... nunca he pensando que seas un pervertido Ranma...sé que te golpeé muchas veces por cosas que te hacían ver como pervertido...pero siempre he sabido que no lo eres – continuó mirando de reojo a su prometido –...bueno hay excepciones...sigo pensando que te merecías los golpes que te di cuando te encontré con Shampoo en la bañera – finalizó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Ella fue la que se tiró encima mio... además casi ni la miré, no me interesaba una loca que solo quería al principio matarme, y después por eso de sus leyes casarse conmigo, es ridículo... – luego sonrojado mirando fijamente a su prometida continuó – Aunque también en un principio creí que era una ridiculez lo del compromiso... hasta que te conocí mejor, y a final de cuentas... nuestros padres como pocas veces lo hacen, tomaron una decisión acertada... ¿terminamos enamorándonos, ne? – sonrió seductoramente a su prometida rozando suavemente su mejilla con su mano.

Akane sonrió sonrojada – A mi tampoco me gustó que decidieran algo así por mi...aunque termináramos enamorándonos... ¿crees que deberíamos contarles o hacerlos sufrir por un tiempo más? – le sonrió traviesamente.

- Creo que podríamos fingir un poco¿no? Sería divertido... – sonrió Ranma maliciosamente.

Akane sonrió asintiendo – Hai...no estoy dispuesta a aceptar frente a ellos que realmente no se equivocaron. Será divertido pero me costará más golpearte ahora...jejeje...y mucho más tratar de no besarte...en cualquier minuto...- finalizó sonrojada. Mirándolo a los ojos continuó – ¿crees que deberíamos ser menos tímidos? ... es decir...no sé si lo has notado pero cuando tú intentas ponerme nerviosa...o cuando nos "retamos", en cierta forma no somos tan tímidos – despacio acercó su rostro al del chico – tampoco significa que te este proponiendo ir más rápido...sólo ser menos tímidos... ¿o es que te gusta perseguirme y acorralarme para besarnos? - concluyó rozando despacio sus labios con los de Ranma.

- Es divertido... pero también me encanta verte tan dócil, entregada... – susurró sensualmente acariciando con sus labios los de Akane sin llegar a besarla.

- ¿Dócil?... – preguntó Akane separándose un poco - ¿quieres decir que cuando te coqueteo me ves dócil? – siguió preguntando con una media sonrisa - ¿dócil no tan apasionada? – concluyó mirándolo de forma traviesa.

- Sí, a eso me refiero... después de todo eres la misma niña de siempre... ¿para qué necesitas ser apasionada? – contestó el chico sonriendo juguetonamente

- Para hacer algo como esto...- le contestó Akane con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre él, dejándolo recostado sobre el cesped, quedando ella totalmente recostada arriba suyo. –...y luego seguir con esto...- le susurró sensualmente antes de comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, en ese minuto sólo deseaba mostrarle lo mucho que deseaba besarlo, y este no sería un beso tímido como las otras veces. Continuó aprisionando totalmente ansiosa uno de los labios del muchacho entre los suyos para morderlo despacio, sensualmente.

De un momento a otro, Ranma, sintió a su prometida sobre él, sorprendido pero deseoso rodeó con sus brazos su espalda y lentamente la acarició, respondiendo a su beso con la misma pasión. Sintió como otra vez la extraña sensación de cosquilleo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más, sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero por nada del mundo se iba a separar de Akane en ese momento.

De repente una voz a lo lejos interrumpió el momento: - Oee Saotome! Deja de comerte a esa chica y acuérdate que las prácticas de fútbol empiezan en menos de cinco minutos! –

Sonrojada Akane, separó muy a su pesar sus labios de los de Ranma, despacio se quitó de encima del chico, sentándose luego a su lado - ¿te gustó también cuando soy apasionada Ranma? "_Sugoii._..." - le preguntó al muchacho que aún parecía totalmente perdido y embobado.

- Ha... hai... mu.. mucho.. – atinó a murmurar furiosamente sonrojado. "_Maldita práctica... malditos compañeros... kuso..."_ Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente, luego le ofreció una mano a su prometida para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias...- le sonrió sonrojada mientras aceptaba su mano para ponerse de pie. – Antes de ir a casa, voy a pasar a visitar a Kagome-chan, estoy algo preocupada...tal vez está enferma. – comentó - ¿Vas por mí cuando termines? – le preguntó.

- Si, por supuesto... – sonrió Ranma seductoramente. Luego se acercó a su prometida y besó suavemente sus labios. – Mata nee – dijo girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse al gimnasio.

- ¿A tus prácticas de fútbol también suelen ir tus admiradoras? – le preguntó Akane con una traviesa sonrisa antes de que este se alejara.

Ranma volteó y guiñándole un ojo a la joven concluyó - No tengo idea, salvo que me quieras decir que tú empezarás a frecuentarlas – sonrió y giró para seguir su camino.

- Engreído – murmuró Akane sonriendo." _Kagome-chan...tengo tantas cosas que contarte"_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su amiga.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 8**_

_**Notas de las autoras: **_

_**En este capítulo esta la primera escena lemon de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado porque de aquí al final de este fin hay varias, y si encuentran que ésta fue tantito intensa les recomiendo tomar algo para los nervios para leer las que se vienen xp (en las escenas que se vienen hasta más imaginativas nos ponemos xp)  
Sobre Ranma & Akane poco a poco se va digamos que calentando la situacion :p no quisimos lanzar las cosas muy rápido entre ellos para no cambiar tanto su forma de ser...pero cuando lleguen a eso ... **_

_**Fuera de bromas y publicidad subliminal, como dato les contamos que sólo en la escena del flores...amanecer...Inuyasha xp nos tardamos casi dos horas cuando escribimos este capítulo y para que mencionar las infinitas veces que le hemos corregidos detalles antes de la publicación por eso POR FAVOR reviews con sus comentarios.**_

* * *


	9. Cabaña flores fuego ¿haori?

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo les damos las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior y a todos los que nos han dejado sus comentarios...sobre el capítulo anterior nos llamó la atención (y nos hizo felices para que negarlo xp) lo rápido que fue leído y la cantidad de personas que lo leyó...es increíble lo que hace la publicidad ¿no? xp ( por no decir lo poderoso que es poner la palabrita lemon)

Fuera de bromas de verdad nos alegra que les gustara el capítulo anterior , esperamos que este también sea de su agrado.

**_Capítulo 9 : Cabaña... flores... fuego... ¿haori?_**

Simbología

_"bla bla bla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

En la época actual, en la casa de los Higurashi, una joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos. Recostada en su lecho, su cabello aún estaba húmedo, acababa de darse un baño para relajarse un poco. No dejaba de recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día por la mañana. "_Inuyasha... creo que no podría estar más feliz que ahora... claro... podría ser más feliz en estos momentos si estas aquí conmigo jeje...ni siquiera pensar en que falté a ese trabajo tan importante que teníamos que hacer hoy en la universidad me afecta, ya tendré tiempo para adelantarme... ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... en tus caricias... después de todo... ahora somos marido y mujer..."_. La joven se sonrojó levemente. "_Quién lo diría... me pregunto si mi familia no se molestará con esta decisión que tomé al unirme a Inuyasha como su compañera..."_

_**Flash back **_

Los jóvenes se adentraron a la cabaña, el muchacho encendió un poco de fuego con la ayuda de algunos palitos para que pudieran dormir cobijados por el calor. Extendió su haori que había recogido del cuarto de Kagome luego que volvieran del karaoke bar. - ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó preocupado a la muchacha.

- Un poco, pero no es nada... con el fuego que encendiste seguro el ambiente será más agradable – sonrió Kagome y luego sonrojada agregó – Además... cerca de ti no voy a pasar frío–

Inuyasha abrazó tiernamente a la joven, depositó un beso en su frente y le susurró – Acuéstate sobre mi haori, voy a agregar un poco más de madera al fuego... enseguida voy contigo –

La joven se acurrucó sobre la vestimenta del hanyou que estaba cálida, Inuyasha se incorporó a su lado cubriéndola con sus brazos y enredando sus piernas para ayudarla a entrar en calor. Acomodó su cabello y dulcemente le susurró – Oyasumi... koibito... – acercó sus rostros y besó suavemente sus labios.

La joven dulcemente le respondió – Oyasumi... koishii...-.

Luego de algunas horas Kagome se despertó, sintiendo una cálida sensación, el muchacho seguía abrazándola protectoramente, sintió su respiración cálida y tranquila en su cuello. Por la posición del sol que podía observar por la ventana ya era bastante tarde, con el mayor cuidado posible se separó de Inuyasha sin despertarlo.  
Lo miró por unos segundos sonriendo tiernamente. Rápidamente se vistió, luego se acercó al joven para delicadamente besar sus labios con fugacidad, lo escuchó murmurar su nombre mientras dormía. La chica nuevamente lo observó con cariño, acarició sus orejitas y salió de la cabaña para dirigirse a su época.

**_Fin Flash back _**

Se sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, pero la muchacha seguía totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Kagome-chan, soy Akane...tu mamá me dejó subir ¿puedo pasar? – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, un par de minutos después ésta se abrió suavemente dejando entrar a Akane. La muchacha de cabellos azulados observó con curiosidad a su amiga, parecía estar totalmente en otro mundo, pero su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Kagome? – preguntó empezando a preocuparse por la mirada perdida de la otra chica - ¿Daijoubu ka? – continuó preguntando mientras se acercaba a ella. - ¿Kagome-chan? "_realmente está mal...tiene la mirada totalmente perdida...es como si no estuviera aquí"_ – se arrodilló al lado de su cama antes de tomar medidas drásticas. – ¡ KAGOME! – le gritó asustada, moviéndola con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

- Ha.. ¿hai? – preguntó Kagome todavía algo distraída, luego observó que enfrente tenía a su amiga con una mirada llena de preocupación, sacudió su cabeza alejando de esta sus pensamientos, sonrió y enseguida la saludó: - ¡Ah! Konnichiwa Akane-chan, gomen nee... no te había escuchado… -

Akane observó con curiosidad a su amiga "_si realmente no tiene nada...con el grito que le di al menos debería haberse asustado_..." – Konnichiwa... ¿estas bien?- le preguntó – te ves como si estuvieras en otro mundo...además no fuiste a clases... ¿tu cita duro hasta muy tarde? – finalizó sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Cita... ¿cuál cita? – preguntó distraídamente. "_Inuyasha... ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo... pero te veías tan tierno durmiendo que no quise despertarte..."._

Akane se sentó frente a su amiga, mirándola seriamente continuó –Anoche...cita...heladería...karaoke...Inuyasha... "_Debe estar realmente mal como para no acordarse de la cita_"- colocando su mano sobre la frente de su amiga continuó - ¿segura que no tienes fiebre? Te ves algo sonrosada -

- Inuyasha... – suspiró Kagome sonrojándose aún más. – Cabaña... flores... fuego... haori...– murmuró con la mirada totalmente perdida.

- Creo que estas enferma de amor Kagome-chan... - sonrió Akane - ¿te regalo flores? "_cabaña, flores, fuego...haori... ¿haori?_" - ¿HAORI? – Le gritó mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Qué...qué pasó cuando los dejamos solos? -

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. – Yo... yo... bueno... anoche Inuyasha y yo... – tartamudeó, luego agitó nerviosamente su cabeza haciendo que los cabellos que cubrían la cicatriz quedaran en su espalda.

El shock de Akane se hizo aún mayor cuando vio unas heridas en el cuello de su amiga, su esquema mental de los hechos sólo apuntaba en una dirección - ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HIZO ESE PERVERTIDO?-

Kagome miró hacia abajo sonriendo, seguía completamente embobada, luego lentamente suspiró sonrojándose un poco más.

Akane tomó por la muñeca a su amiga, bajó rápidamente las escaleras jalándola con ella. Antes de emprender su carrera hasta el Dojo, le sonrió amablemente a la madre de Kagome para explicarle que ella y su amiga irían a su casa a terminar un trabajo, luego le pidió que le avisara a su prometido que se reuniría con él en su casa. Su amiga no había dicho absolutamente nada, cuando estaban a punto de partir la escuchó murmurar nuevamente:

- Inuyasha... amanecer... colmillos... calor...-

- YIIIIAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Akane antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas arrastrando a su amiga con ella.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaban instaladas en la sala del Dojo Tendo, su amiga estaba sentada frente a ella con la misma mirada embobada "_Kuso...creo que la única forma de traerla a la realidad es mencionándole el nombre de ese pervertido"_

- ¡Konnichiwa Inuyasha! – dijo lo bastante alto como para sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Kagome "despertó" súbitamente. - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha, Akane-chan? no lo veo por ninguna parte – preguntó desesperadamente.

- Supongo que ese pervertido está en su época...ahora ¿se puede saber qué diablos te hizo? La última vez que te ví, no tenias nada en el cuello y actuabas normal – contestó Akane.

- Etto... anoche... Inuyasha y yo... espera... ¿de qué pervertido me hablas? – preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

- Del que te dejó el cuello así...y en ese estado...ni siquiera fuiste a clases...creo que no debimos dejarlos solos anoche ¿se aprovechó de ti? -preguntó preocupada Akane – Seguro que... ¿Dijiste Inuyasha y yo¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche Kagome? – preguntó Akane empezando a sonrojarse.

- No, te equivocas Akane-chan, Inuyasha no es un pervertido... anoche nosotros... hicimos lo que hacen una mujer y un hombre enamorados, bueno, en este caso hanyou. – se sonrojó levemente para aclararlo mejor: – Nosotros... hicimos el amor. – concluyó.

Akane se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, no por el hecho en sí, ya que después de todo hacer eso era normal para la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Sus pensamientos eran los causantes del sonrojo en su rostro: "_lo que hacen una mujer y un hombre enamorados...el amor...hacer el amor...Ranma..."_ Imágenes de ella y su prometido besándose y acariciándose comenzaron a reproducirse una y otra vez por su cabeza.

- ¿Akane-chan? – dijo Kagome preocupándose "_Espero que no piense que soy una pervertida... pero es que fue tan natural la forma en que se dieron las cosas..._"

- Hacer el amor...- murmuró Akane con la mirada pérdida aún pensando en su prometido - Ranma...- suspiró sonriendo totalmente embobada.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente. – Akane-chan... ¿no me digas que tú también...? – dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

La pregunta de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad - ¡NO, no...como crees...no aún.. NO – contestó avergonzada – ¿de...de todos modos qué fue lo que pasó con tu cuello? – preguntó totalmente roja.

Un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de la joven miko, pero sonriente y con orgullo le respondió: - Esta marca... la hizo Inuyasha... según los rituales de los youkais... yo le pertenezco... ahora somos... marido y mujer – concluyó acariciando lentamente la cicatriz.

- ¿Eso significa que estas casada? – preguntó Akane con curiosidad. – ¡Increíble! La última vez que los vi se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a terminar...pero nunca pensé que acabarían siendo marido y mujer esa misma noche – le sonrió traviesamente.

- Sí, ahora estamos unidos para siempre... – susurró Kagome sonrojada.

- Felicidades Kagome-chan – le sonrió alegremente.- ¿ya le contaron a tu familia¿Vas a seguir estudiando no¿Dónde van a vivir¿Piensan tener bebes pronto? – la interrogó una sonriente Akane.

- ¿Bebés? – atinó a decir una Kagome muy sonrojada.

- Hai...bebes – afirmó Akane - ¿se cuidaron para no tenerlos tan pronto no ?- preguntó al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Kagome sorprendida miró a su amiga, luego se puso a hacer cuentas con los dedos, se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos. – Bebés... Akane-chan – dijo mirando a su amiga casi lagrimeando.

Controlando sus nervios, Akane se acercó a su amiga sentándose a su lado – no te pongas así... - le dijo abrazándola – no creo que pase nada...y si pasará algo él estaría contigo...– le sonrió – ...más le vale...sino quiere que yo misma le parta la cara- murmuró por lo bajo - lo importante es que pienses en cuidarte de ahora en adelante si no quieres tener bebes – concluyó sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Hai... – sonrió Kagome pero luego su expresión pasó a total desilusión "_Estaré rezando por eso... maldición, como no me di cuenta que debía protegerme.. y más en estos días..._" – Y por supuesto... voy a continuar estudiando, aunque Inuyasha venga a molestarme aquí... algo voy a hacer... "_Como si fuera tan fácil ahora.._." – suspiró resignada.

- ¿Molestarte? No te preocupes...cuenta conmigo para ayudarte en lo que sea – le sonrió Akane.

- Pero cuéntame¿sucedió algo con Ranma anoche¿Seguiste fingiendo cuando regresaron? – preguntó interesada Kagome.

Akane sonrió – Pobrecito, realmente estaba preocupado por mí. Y fue tan tierno cuando me asusté por el apagón y la tormenta... ¿Supongo que tú no los notaste no? –le sonrió traviesamente a su amiga.

- ¿Hubo apagón? Tú le tenías miedo a las tormentas¿ne¿Ranma se preocupó¿qué hizo¡Cuéntame qué sucedió! – dijo Kagome sonriendo pícaramente a su amiga.

- Hai...me asusté y corrí como una niña a su cuarto... – murmuró sonrojada - dormimos en la misma habitación... – continuó sonrojándose aún más con cada palabra pronunciada –...le conté la verdad...le dije que nunca estuve ebria...que realmente deseaba ser menos tímida con él...luego me dormí y esta mañana paso algo que me asustó ...-

- ¿Qué sucedió amiga¿Ranma-kun hizo algo que no querías? – preguntó Kagome abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Cuando desperté Ranma tenía su mano en uno de mis pechos...y no lo golpeé...-murmuró levemente sonrojada -...no quise golpearlo...sólo me puse muy roja y me fuí a la escuela¡jejeje¿puedes creer que no estuve ni un par de horas sin aguantar las ganas de verlo? – comentó sonrojada – Fuí a buscarlo a una de sus prácticas...claro...como siempre había un grupo de resbalosas que lo miraban como si fuera comida - concluyó celosa.  
Miró de reojo a su amiga que la observaba con curiosidad - Lo más increíble de todo fue que en vez de golpearlo como antes...lo que hice fue mostrarles a todas esas zorras que Ranma es mi prometido...luego hablamos y creo que sentimos lo mismo...y sólo vamos a tratar de ser menos tímidos...- finalizó totalmente sonrojada.

- Akane-chan... ¿te gustó cuando Ranma te tocó? – preguntó Kagome mirándola curiosamente.

- Me sentí extraña...sólo sé que desde que estamos juntos...lo único que deseo es estar con él todo el día, quiero abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo...y cuando me mira...- murmuró furiosamente roja - ...cada vez que Ranma me mira siento que me voy a volver loca...¿puedo preguntarte algo Kagome-chan?-

- ¿Dime? – respondió Kagome. "_¿Qué será lo que me preguntará...?"_

- ¿Qué se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a una almohada cerrando los ojos, imaginando que ésta era Inuyasha: - Pues... es lo más maravilloso que existe, te sientes la mujer más deseada y amada en el mundo... – suspiró para continuar sonrojada - Después de eso... quedé bastante distraída, como pudiste comprobar, jeje... no dejo de pensar en él.. –

- ¡je je je ! – rió alegremente Akane – realmente dabas miedo amiga . ¿Me acompañas a preparar algo para comer Kagome-chan? - preguntó.

- Hai.. vamos! – dijo sonriente Kagome.

**--------------------**

Ranma se dirigió al templo Higurashi a buscar a su prometida, se encontró allí a la mamá de Kagome que regresaba de compras.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó amablemente. – Soy Ranma Saotome, amigo de Kagome, mi prometida Akane, dijo que vendría a visitarla...¿podría pasar a buscarla? –

- Ah! Hola Ranma, gusto en conocerte... Akane y Kagome salieron muy apresuradas... iban para el dojo Tendo, tu prometida me pidió que te dijera eso -

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Ranma – ¡Sayounara! –

- Matta-nee Ranma, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras, los amigos de Kagome son muy bien recibidos aquí – dijo sonriendo la señora.

Ranma no alcanzó a despedirse cuando vio a una figura roja que se acercaba a toda velocidad:

"_Kuso! Kagome...maldición... ¿por qué te fuiste?...se supone que eres mi mujer...tu deber es permanecer a mi lado...además no quiero que estés lejos de mi"_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras salía del pozo para dirigirse a la casa donde hasta ese día había vivido su mujer. En la entrada se encontraban la madre de Kagome y Ranma, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos para obtener respuestas:

- ¿Donde está Kagome? – los interrumpió.

- Oye... ¿primero se saluda, ne¿Qué clase de modales son esos...? – dijo Ranma sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Quién está hablando contigo? – le contestó Inuyasha mirándolo de reojo – No te metas en lo que no te importa...sólo quiero saber dónde esta mi mujer – finalizó ya bastante alterado.

- ¿Tu mujer? Inuyasha! – dijo sonriendo emocionada la madre de Kagome para luego agregar – Acaso... ¿van a casarse? –

- ¿Casarnos? -preguntó un confundido hanyou -... para que si nosotros ya...- no pudo continuar porque el desagradable humano lo arrastraba hacia la salida con una fuerza que nunca se imaginó que tuviera.

- Cállate¿acaso quieres que te maten, vamos al Dojo allí esta "tu mujer" – le dijo Ranma soltándolo unos metros mas allá.

- Keh¿matarme? como si pudieran hacer algo así - le contestó mirándolo desafiante mientras lo seguía- De todos modos no entiendo que tiene de malo que todo el mundo sepa que Kagome es mi mujer...ahora ella me pertenece...es sólo mía - comentó

- ¿Por qué estas posesivo¿Sucedió algo anoche después que los dejamos?...pervertido... – preguntó Ranma bastante interesado en el tema. "_Si yo dijera algo así de Akane a los demás, seguro me mataría a golpes..."_

-...realizamos un ritual youkai... nosotros nos unimos...nos pertenecemos...- contestó el joven hanyou con una mirada de enamorado crónica - "_kuso...estoy hablando de más con este idiota_" somos marido y mujer ¿así lo llaman ustedes no? Y como mi mujer...se supone que debe permanecer a mi lado -

- ¿Qué hicieron qué? – Ranma quedó en shock al escuchar como con tanta facilidad ese sujeto hablaba sobre esos temas. - ¿Ya se casaron¿tan pronto? – preguntó sorprendido mientras abría el portón de la entrada.

- Keh¿Quién te ha dicho que nos casamos?- le contestó Inuyasha, entrando y comenzando a dirigirse hacía la casa- Sólo tomé a mi mujer...nos pertenecemos – le contestó girando para observar al chico de la trenza que se veía en total shock – Keh! Deja de mirarme así baka lo que te estoy diciendo es lo más normal del mundo...ella es totalmente mía, me pertenece... es mi mujer y como tal su deber es obedecerme y estar todo el tiempo a mi lado...-

Akane había escuchado unas voces en la entrada de la casa por lo que decidió ir a ver quien era, para desgracia del hanyou llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar todo lo que éste acababa de decir...  
Inuyasha no supo que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, sólo sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó besando el piso...

- Itte...Kagome...¡kuso¿Desde cuándo puedes tumbarme sin abrir la boca? - se quejó desde el piso.

- ESTÚPIDO, MACHISTA...PERVERTIDO ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR ASÍ? – gritó totalmente furiosa Akane.

Kagome al escuchar algunos gritos y un fuerte ruido corrió hasta el lugar - ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha, Akane-chan? – preguntó abriendo los ojos al ver al muchacho enterrado en el suelo.

Ranma observó no muy sorprendido a su prometida. "_Lo supuse... si yo hubiera dicho algo parecido con respecto a ella hubiese sido aún peor..."._

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – Inuyasha le devolvió el grito, poniéndose de pie y girando rápidamente para ver a su atacante "_Kuso...malditas amigas de Kagome todas están locas...y tan normal que se veía"._

- ¡CÁLLATE¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA TRATAR A MI AMIGA COMO SI FUERA DE TU PROPIEDAD ? – continuó Akane acercándose hacia el chico para tomarlo con fuerza del haori – Escúchame bien...ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de ella o hacerle daño, si lo haces... yo misma soy capaz de partirte la cara...- lo amenazó mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

- ¡Keh!...estas loca mujer..."_kuso...tiene la misma mirada psicópata de Kagome cuando se enfada...malditas mujeres a veces dan miedo_"- le contestó tratando de parecer indiferente – ¡OYE BAKA! REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y CONTROLA A TU MUJER – le gritó a Ranma.

Akane soltó al joven de cabellos plateados, estaba por propinarle otro golpe cuando Ranma la tomó por atrás de la cintura con un brazo elevándola, la sujetó con fuerza evitando que pudiera escapar de su agarre.

- ¡Suéltame Ranma! – gritó Akane forcejando inútilmente con el muchacho - LO VOY A MATAR ...SUÉLTAM...- la mano de su prometido sobre su boca le impidió seguir gritando.

Ranma se acercó a Kagome y le indicó: - Llévatelo a la casa ahí podrán hablar tranquilos –

– De acuerdo – asintió Kagome aún sorprendida. "_¿Qué habrá dicho Inuyasha para que Akane-chan se enfurezca tanto?_". Kagome ayudó a levantarse al hanyou quien gruñendo la acompañó de la mano hacia dentro.

Ranma quitó despacio su mano de la boca a su prometida. - ¿Más calmada? – le preguntó.

- ¡Bájame! – le ordenó molesta Akane.- Odio que me hagas cosas así...bájame de una vez Ranma...- repitió

Ranma sin soltarla le susurró para calmarla: – Akane...el sujeto tiene otra forma de pensar, recuerda que vive en una época 500 años atrás – finalizó dejándola delicadamente en el suelo.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero sigue siendo un imbécil...no voy a dejar a mi amiga sola con él – respondió comenzando a dirigirse hacia la casa.

Ranma no la dejó irse tomándola de la muñeca suavemente – No te voy a dejar ir – susurró para luego soltar el agarre y acariciar sus hombros ayudándola a voltear para regalarle una cariñosa mirada.

- ¿No? – le preguntó Akane sonrojada y totalmente perdida en su mirada - ¿quieres que me quede contigo?- continuó mientras lo abrazaba.- Me vi como una loca ¿verdad?-

Ranma sonrió juguetonamente para luego acariciar su rostro – Pensé que el tal Inuyasha era un guerrero poderoso... creo que hasta lo dejaste con miedo je! -

- ¡ja ja ja! no deberías reírte de eso Ranma – le sonrió Akane sacándole la lengua - ¿debo recordarte todas las veces que te he hecho sentir miedo? – le preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío en la espina al recordar, pero decidió hacer otra cosa para tener el control de nuevo – Akane... te ves tan linda con esa expresión... – dijo usando su tono más sensual de voz.

- ¿Me estas coqueteando? – le preguntó la chica algo sonrojada

- ¿Tú qué crees? – contestó Ranma acercándose a sus labios rozándolos levemente.

- Que...te ves...muy bien cuando me coqueteas...- le susurró sensualmente Akane.

Ranma no contestó, tomó a su prometida de la cintura estrechándola en sus brazos antes de besarla tiernamente.

**--------------------**

Mientras en el comedor, Kagome se sentó cerca de la mesa e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, todavía murmurando insultos por lo bajo.

- Inuyasha... – murmuró Kagome confundida - ¿Qué pasó con Akane-chan¿le hiciste algo malo? –

- ¡Keh¿De qué hablas Kagome?... ni siquiera la ví llegar...esa loca apareció de repente y casi me partió la cabeza con no sé que diablos...- se quejó - yo sólo le estaba diciendo a Ranma que tú eres mi mujer...- murmuró tomando una de las manos de la chica – que eres mía – concluyó sonrojado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para olvidarse de sus locos deseos de besarla en ese mismo momento – Cuando desperté no estabas Kagome...eres mi mujer...tienes que estar conmigo ¿por qué demonios te fuiste? – le preguntó algo molesto.

- ¿Cómo que por qué me fui? Inuyasha, tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir... – dijo Kagome un poco molesta. "_que diga que soy su mujer no es algo que me moleste... es más, suena bastante romántico... ¿pero obligarme a estar todo el tiempo con él?"_

- ¿Qué obligación puede ser más importante que estar junto a tu hombre? – le preguntó mirándola con intensidad - ¿es que no te gusta estar a mi lado Kagome? – continuó mientras abrazaba a la chica – porque yo deseo estar todo el día con mi mujer...-

- Inuyasha... claro que deseo estar a tu lado, pero también necesito estudiar, tengo que trabajar en algo, no puedo sustentarme de por vida de mi familia – le aclaró la joven.

- No necesitas nada de eso...siempre voy a cuidar de ti...eres mi mujer – le susurró Inuyasha rozando despacio sus labios sobre los de la chica.

- Inuyasha... entiendo que tengas otra forma de pensar – dijo la joven poniéndose seria. – Pero también debes respetar la mía¿ne? No puedo estar encerrada en una cabaña todo el día sin hacer nada... ¿es eso lo que tú deseas? – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El joven se separó de Kagome mirándola a los ojos con seriedad – ¿qué es lo que deseas tú?-

- Seguir con mi vida aquí, estudiando hasta que termine... eso serían unos 6 años aproximadamente, pero iría a visitarte, y claro si tú quieres también vendrás a pasar unos días en mi casa... – dijo mirándolo decididamente.

- ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar dormir a mi mujer durante seis años lejos de mi? - soltó roncamente el muchacho – No veo la necesidad de que estudies...pero si tú lo deseas...puedo soportarlo...pero...- continuó abrazándola y regalándole una intensa mirada que la hizo estremecer por completo –... ni sueñes que voy a aceptar dormir una sola noche sin mi mujer – finalizó dándole pequeños besos en el cuello a la chica .

- De.. de acuerdo – susurró temblando de deseo Kagome tratando de no gemir al sentir los labios del hanyou en su cuello. Acarició sus cabellos para luego tomar su rostro besándolo con pasión, deseosa de sentir otra vez sus labios sobre los de ella.

En ese momento, Ranma llegó para interrumpir el romance: – Cof, cof ¿qué clase de conversación es esta? – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Inuyasha se separó sin muchas ganas de Kagome: - maldito entrometido – gruño por lo bajo – La misma que seguramente tuviste que tener con la loca de tu mujer – contestó devolviéndole el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

- ¿Y Akane-chan? – preguntó Kagome bastante sonrojada tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Todo bien Kagome-chan? – preguntó Akane ingresando a la sala mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al hanyou. "_machista, pervertido..."_

-¡Oe Baka!...parece que tu "conversación" no logró mucho – le sonrió Inuyasha burlonamente a Ranma.

- ¿Nani? – preguntó Akane con curiosidad mirando a su sonrojado prometido. "_¿de qué diablos están hablando?"_

- No es nada – dijo Kagome sonriendo con una gotita en su rostro. – Ya nos vamos, es tarde – dijo la joven tomando la mano del hanyou.

- Esta bien amiga...conversamos mañana ¿no? –le preguntó Akane acompañándolos hacia la salida junto a su prometido.

- De acuerdo Akane-chan, nos vemos en las clases¡adiós Ranma-kun! – dijo saludando con la mano mientras se alejaba con un Inuyasha que pasaba su brazo sobre su cintura muy posesivamente.

- Nos vemos – le respondió Akane perdida en sus pensamientos "_y pensar que una vez estuve a punto de casarme con Ranma.._."- No puedo creer que Kagome-chan se haya "casado" tan repentinamente...nunca imaginé que Inuyasha fuera tan machista...hasta se veía simpático. – le comentó a su prometido mientras los veía alejarse.

- ¿Simpático¿Más que yo? – dijo Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida con un poco de celos en su mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con más que yo? – le preguntó Akane dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su sonrisa "_jejeje estas celoso_".

Ranma la siguió por detrás – a si lo encuentras más simpático que yo...– dijo poniendo cara de berrinche. "_Maldito tipo... todavía me acuerdo cuando la tomó de la mano para ir a la otra época, aprovechado..."._

Akane se detuvo y giró para mirar a los ojos a su prometido con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿Estas celoso? –

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó el chico mirando hacia un costado levemente sonrojado.

- Que te ves adorable cuando estas celoso – contestó la muchacha acercándose para darle un leve beso en los labios – Y definitivamente no es más simpático que tú ...sabes que eres el único para mi... – continuó sonrojándose levemente - ¿lograste concentrarte luego de mi visita esta tarde? – le preguntó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

- Sí, no sabes cuanto... – susurró Ranma tomando a la joven por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. – Creo que todavía me duele el pelotazo que me dieron en la cabeza – dijo haciendo una mueca divertida para luego mirarla sensualmente - ¿Tú creías que después de lo del parque estaría con mis cinco sentidos funcionando normalmente?-

-¡je je je! – rió divertida Akane – sólo quería mostrarte que tal vez ya no soy la misma niña de siempre... pensaba que te recuperabas más rápido Saotome – le sonrió coquetamente.

- Je je... – Ranma se sonrojó, pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo recorrían al estar tan cerca de su prometida y comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente acalorado, prefirió disimular diciendo: – Etto... debo ir a bañarme, estoy exhausto después del entrenamiento de hoy.. "_Diablos... debo aprender a controlarme si no quiero que Akane se moleste conmigo... pero es que con esa ropa que le queda endiabladamente bien y su mirada... me descontrola... no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarla y acariciarla..."_. –

- Hai...bueno yo tengo que estudiar un poco ..."_diablos ¿qué fue todo eso?...estaba coqueteándole descaradamente_" – contestó Akane sonriendo. Lentamente se separó del chico para subir hasta su habitación. De reojo observó que su prometido aún seguía en las escaleras perdido en sus pensamientos – Si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación antes de dormir...pa...para conversar – le dijo tímidamente antes de entrar en su cuarto.

Ranma observó embobado como su prometida subía las escaleras. Tratando de no tropezar subió totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. "_Creo que la ducha me ayudará también con esto..."_

**--------------------**

Llevaba más de 15 minutos sentada en su escritorio tratando de leer un tonto documento de no más de 15 páginas y seguía en la número uno. "_Maldición me voy a volver loca...no logro concentrarme en nada...sólo pienso en Ranma"_ sonrió apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, abrió un poco la ventana, observó por unos segundos el oscuro azul del cielo, luego cerró sus ojos "_espero que el aire fresco me ayude a dejar de pensar en él...que bonita está la noche...el cielo azul oscuro...casi negro...negro como el cabello de Ranma...Ranma...diablos se veía tan guapo cuando estábamos conversando en la escalera...deseaba tanto que me besara y ..."_

Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidas por el joven que entró de repente por la ventana. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose.

- ¡Kuso¿no conoces las puertas Ranma? – le preguntó mirándolo con una mano sobre su corazón y evidentemente asustada.

- Quería sorprenderte ¡je¿por qué tan concentrada¿qué estas leyendo? – dijo acercándose apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de la joven.

- na...nada importante – le contestó Akane sonrojada – de todos modos no pude concentrarme "_mierda me quiere volver loca._.." – continuó colocándose de pie y alejándose un poco del muchacho - ¿ya te sientes mejor o sigues muy cansado? – le preguntó mirándolo sonrojada.

- Estoy bien... ahora mejor... – contestó Ranma acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Sonriéndole tiernamente, Akane, continuó: - que bueno...realmente me sentí algo culpable por distraerte ...un poquito...sólo un poquito "_baka ..¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa?...sabes que puedes hacer lo mismo...puedes ponerlo nervioso"_ – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Sabes qué me hace recordar tu falta de concentración?-

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ranma mirándola seductoramente.

Akane se acercó a él, subió una de sus manos y deslizó despacio su dedo índice sobre su mejilla derecha – Cuando recién nos conocimos, en una de las clases una pelota que lancé te golpeó...- le contestó sonriéndole traviesamente.- ¿por qué estabas tan distraído ese día? –

Ranma se sonrojó notablemente. "_Kuso... se veía tan linda ese día... sonriendo... creo que fue en ese momento cuando empecé a mirarte de otra forma..."_

- ¿No me vas a contestar? – le susurró suavemente Akane – luego cuando Kasumi llegó a la consulta del doctor Tofu, me seguiste ¿recuerdas? – sonrió mirándolo traviesamente a los ojos - ya te gustaba ¿ne Ranma?-

- ¿De qué hablas?... no.. no recuerdo... es.. eso... – balbuceó el chico mirando hacia otro lado, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó emocionada Akane – realmente fuí muy tonta..."_estaba más preocupada porque no notara que me gustaba_" se te nota que no me estas diciendo la verdad...mírate...- concluyó mientras le sonreía.

- Te ves linda cuando sonríes... – le contestó Ranma mirándola tiernamente. "_No creas que me olvidé cuando te dije eso poco después... luego te sorprendí mirándote en el espejo sonriendo... creo que caímos al mismo tiempo jeje"_

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente evitando la mirada de su prometido "_eso me dijiste el día en que empecé a sentir algo por ti_" – Gra...gracias...- le contestó sentándose en su cama.

- ¡Je! – Ranma se acercó a su prometida la miró juguetonamente y con toda la libertad del mundo se acostó en su cama reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. – Qué bien se siente... es muy cómoda tu cama Akane... – dijo poniendo su tono de voz más malicioso.

- Eso explica aquella vez que desperté en la madrugada y te encontré encima mío ¿no Ranma? – le preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada – ¿te gusta mi cama o quién duerme en ella? – le sonrió coqueta poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

- Oe! Ese día estaba tratando de quitar a ese cerdo pervertido de tu lado... – Ranma se sonrojó al ver la expresión de su prometida – ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma o te da miedo? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Lentamente Akane se acercó, acomodándose despacio sobre él - ¿a ti no te da miedo? – le susurró sensualmente al oído – en el bar te veías asustado – concluyó rozando despacio sus labios sobre las mejillas del chico.

- ¿Yo¿miedo¡je! – dijo Ranma desafiante, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de su prometida acariciándola lentamente.  
_  
_- Estabas...paralizado..."_estabas condenadamente asustado mentiroso_"- continuó Akane moviendo lentamente su cuerpo sobre él acomodándose entre sus brazos – ni siquiera me abrazaste – le sonrió traviesamente.

- ...Es que no quería hacer algo de lo que después te arrepintieras... – respondió Ranma mirándola fijamente. – Nunca te habías comportado de esa forma... pensé que si hacía algo... cuando tú te dieras cuenta... no viviría para contarlo... – luego sonrojado agregó – pero si sabía que estabas en tu sano juicio te hubiera seguido el juego – retiró una de sus manos de la espalda de la joven para acomodar sus cabellos y acariciar una de sus mejilla.

- Ahora si lo estoy... Ranma...-le susurró sensualmente Akane antes de comenzar besarlo tiernamente, con calma, buscando llenar cada uno de sus sentidos con las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto de sus labios. Despacio deslizó sus manos por los costados del muchacho subiéndolas por su pecho, podía sentir perfectamente como el corazón de su novio latía furiosamente al igual que el suyo, deseosos de continuar con lo que hacían.

Ranma retiró su mano de la mejilla de su prometida situándola en su nuca para ahondar el beso. Su corazón latía furiosamente, el calor empezó a invadirlo por completo, deseaba acariciarla, tenerla cerca, muy cerca. Su otra mano, que recorría su espalda, comenzó a bajar hasta situarse en los glúteos de la joven; lentamente y con suavidad los acarició.

Un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre invadió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la mano de Ranma descendiendo más abajo de su espalda Se sintió súbitamente acalorada y agitada, despacio separó sus labios de los del muchacho, mirándolo totalmente sonrojada. Ranma la miró igual de sonrojado pero lleno de deseo y sin quitar su mano del lugar.

- Ranma...- jadeó Akane antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza, apasionadamente. Con igual deseo comenzó a presionar sus pechos contra el torso del muchacho. Se sentía desesperada, lo único que deseaba era besarlo más y más, tocarlo, tenerlo para siempre así con ella.

Deseosa buscó profundizar más el beso, su prometido de igual forma acepto, comenzando ambos a rozar con deseo sus lenguas, aumentando con cada caricia el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Despacio bajó una de sus manos por el pecho del chico comenzando a abrir lentamente su camisa, cuando logró abrir algunos botones, se separó de sus labios dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, el que comenzó a explorar suavemente con sus aún húmedos labios.

Ranma comenzaba a perder el control, cada beso, cada caricia encendían inevitablemente su sangre; sintió como ésta comenzaba a acumularse en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, se sonrojó furiosamente y repentinamente dejo de acariciar a la muchacha. Akane dejó de besar el cuello de Ranma al sentir una extraña presión en su bajo vientre. Miró al muchacho, que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, rápidamente se separó de él muy roja.

- ¿Ranma...eso...es...tú estas...? – balbuceó tímidamente.

- Gomen nee.. no quería asustarte... – susurró Ranma avergonzado. "_Soy un baka... va a creer que soy un maldito hentai..."_.

- No...no..estoy asustada...- susurró sonrojada -...es sólo que ...yo nunca...tú sabes...- balbuceó mirando a los ojos al chico - ...no es que no me sienta igual que tú...- concluyó totalmente roja.

- Yo.. yo tampo.. tampoco... – murmuró el chico mirando hacia el suelo. – Creo que me voy a duchar de nuevo... – dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

- Espera – dijo Akane totalmente sonrojada levantándose también. Luego mirando a su prometido a los ojos le dijo avergonzada – yo...yo...a ..mi me...me..gustó mucho...- rápidamente le dio un leve beso en los labios – aho...ahora...ne...necesito agua...- balbuceó saliendo velozmente de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.  
Ranma vio como su prometida salía de la habitación y sonrojado se retiró también, caminando lentamente sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

**--------------------**

Kagome e Inuyasha subieron las escaleras, caminaron unos metros y en la entrada de la casa se detuvieron.

- Inuyasha...¿te duele todavía el golpe? – preguntó Kagome en parte preocupada y soltando una risita. – Pensé que leías el movimiento de tus "enemigos" – dijo mirándolo traviesamente.

- ¡Keh! Por supuesto que...no me duele nada "_maldita bruja...casi me rompe la cabeza_" – contestó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado- Se supone que tu amiga no forma parte de mis enemigos, además estaba distraído...y la condenada bruja fue muy rápida...- le respondió con una media sonrisa.  
Lentamente se acercó a su mujer dejándola con su espalda pegada a la pared – Realmente ahora compadezco al idiota de Ranma...pero no quiero hablar de eso... – soltó roncamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con una mirada llena de deseo.- ...preferiría hacer otra cosa ¿tú no? –le susurró sensualmente

Kagome sonrojada pero un poco nerviosa le respondió - ¿Otra cosa?.. ¿có.. cómo qué? – "_No quiero pensar que sucederá si seguimos haciendo esto sin prevenirnos... debo hablar con Inuyasha sobre ESE asunto..."_

- Como esto... – murmuró Inuyasha mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos por las caderas de la joven para tomarla con fuerza del trasero, levantándola hasta su altura – ¿no quieres Kagome? – preguntó mientras besaba fogosamente el cuello de la chica.

- Inu.. Inuyasha – gimió la joven tratando de no hacer ruido, luego rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico acariciando su cabello. "_Mi familia podría vernos... pero... kuso... ¿por qué no puedo resistir a esto? Inuyasha.. va a ser difícil estudiar si tenemos este tipo de encuentros todos los días._..". La joven se sonrojó furiosamente, el calor invadía todo su cuerpo, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, con sus piernas rodeó la cintura del joven, consiguiendo su propósito.

El hanyou beso apasionadamente a la muchacha, apoyando la espalda de ésta totalmente contra la pared. Sus labios se movieron con fuerza sobre los de Kagome la necesitaba, deseaba con locura volver a tenerla y sentirla temblar de placer entre sus brazos; no le importaba el lugar sólo tenía claro que sus instintos eran más fuertes y en ese momento estos le exigían que tomará nuevamente a su hermosa mujer. Deseoso pego más su cuerpo al de Kagome comenzando luego a frotar despacio sus intimidades por encima de sus ropas.

- Kagome...te deseo...- jadeó entre besos un excitado hanyou – quiero hacer el amor contigo...con mi mujer...te necesito – gimió con necesidad.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, los jóvenes totalmente concentrados en darse placer no escucharon nada hasta que una vocecita los hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Onee-chan, Inu no niichan¿a qué están jugando? – preguntó inocentemente Souta. La madre de Kagome y el abuelo atinaron a taparle los ojos al niño.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 9**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Sinceramente a Kagome debió gustarle mucho el amanecer como para quedar en ese estado ¿no? xp , pero pobrecita Akane casi la mato del shock nervioso y la hizo imaginarse mil cosas n.n  
Sobre el round Akane v/s Inuyasha ¿alguno imagino que pasaría algo así xp? ...pobre Akane este capítulo fue muy estresante para ella...y para colmo por culpa de las autoras no pudo aprovecharse de cierto muchacho xp jejeje pensamos que no era el momento...pero se acerca...  
¿Alguien quiere matar a Kagome? ...nosotras felices nos quedábamos en la cabaña esperando a nuestro hombre sin protestar xppp (Freya: si algún dia lees esto amor no lo creas realmente xp) **_

_**Bueno gracias por seguir acompañándonos y por favor dejen sus reviews**_

* * *

Términos en Japonés usados en este capítulo.

**Koibito : **Amado, persona amada, amante, pareja.**  
Koishii : **amada/amado  
**Daijoubu ka? ** ¿Estás bien?  
**Matta-nee **Hasta luego


	10. La alianza de dos hombres preocupados

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

¡Hola a todos! Les agradecemos de corazón a todas las personas que nos siguen acompañando, esperamos que cada vez sean más los que se animen a dejarnos su opinión. Esperamos que les agrade este capítulo, realmente fue muy divertido escribirlo...Ah y va dedicado a todas las personas que se dedican a enviarse mensajes durante las clases xp

**_Capítulo 10: La alianza de dos hombres preocupados.  
El Caballo Salvaje & el Demonio Perro v/s "la chica más calmada del mundo"_**

Simbología:

"_blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
**blablabla **lo que escriben Kagome y Akane en los mensajes que se envían.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Totalmente avergonzado, Inuyasha, bajó lentamente a Kagome, separándose luego de ella "_Kuso...esta mujer me tiene totalmente loco...olvidé por completo que podría vernos su familia..."_

- Lo sentimos – sonrió la madre de Kagome. – Escuchamos unos ruidos extraños y pensamos que podrían ser ladrones... sigan, ya nos vamos – dijo llevándose a un niño y un anciano notablemente sorprendidos.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome quien estaba totalmente impresionada "_Creí que esto seria más difíci_l".

- Esperen... – dijo repentinamente la joven de cabellos azabaches. – Inuyasha y yo... debemos decirles algo... – concluyó mirándolos muy sonrojada.

- No es necesario hija – contestó con una gran sonrisa la madre de la muchacha - ¿Están pensando en casarse no? No saben lo feliz que me hacen...por fin se decidieron – continuó – Espero que Inuyasha y tú me den muchos nietos – finalizó

- Oka-san... Inuyasha y yo estamos casados... según las leyes youkais... ya somos marido y mujer... – dijo apenada mirando a su familia. – "_Kuso... espero que sepan comprender... de todas formas no voy a explicarles exactamente lo que es el 'ritual youkai' el abuelo podría sufrir un ataque..."_

- ¡Felicidades! – exclamó feliz la mujer abrazando a su hija y a su ahora yerno - ¡Qué alegría! Tenemos que celebrar esto ¿no? – preguntó - ¿Van a vivir con nosotros hasta que decidan donde ? Ya saben que esta ahora es su casa. – concluyó totalmente feliz por su hija.

- Ar..Arigato...- tartamudeó un nervioso Inuyasha .

Kagome tomó de la mano a Inuyasha y seguida de su familia entraron a la casa para cenar. Después de la cena la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación llevando al hanyou.

- ¡Oyasumi nasai minna! – dijo Kagome sonriente mientras subía por las escaleras.

Una vez que entraron en el cuarto, Kagome decidió entablar conversación antes que Inuyasha intentara algo, el muchacho ya se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

- Inuyasha... debemos hablar sobre algo que me preocupa... – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Pasa algo¿te duele algo¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el chico mirándola con preocupación.

- No... no me duele nada... pero tú sabes... luego de lo que pasó ayer... – Kagome aclaró su voz sonrojada y continuó: - Podría quedar embarazada si seguimos haciéndolo sin protección... – concluyó

- ¿Protección¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó el muchacho.

- En mi época existen algunos métodos anticonceptivos... son para protegernos a las mujeres del posible embarazo... pueden ser píldoras por ejemplo... – le explicó la muchacha algo nerviosa.

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que no quieres que tengamos cachorros? – le preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola con seriedad

- No es eso... es por mis estudios... además soy muy joven ... y tendría que trabajar para sustentarlo... y no podría terminar con mi carrera... pero... – mirando fijamente a Inuyasha concluyó: - ...cuando termine con mis estudios... podríamos tener... mi madre quiere muchos nietos je je – sonrió mirando apenada hacia el suelo.

- Sabes que yo cuidaría de ustedes Kagome – le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola con fuerza – de ti y de todos nuestros cachorros...pero si no quieres que los tengamos aún...entiendo – continuó mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de la chica – Pero prométeme que algún día tendremos muchos...-

Kagome sonrió juguetonamente, besó cerca de sus labios y preguntó: - ¿Cómo cuantos?-

- Diez – le sonrió Inuyasha de igual forma.

Kagome dejó de sonreír para cambiar su expresión a una de terror - ¿Estás jugando, ne? –

- Los que tú desees Kagome – le dijo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

Kagome sonrió – Ya regreso, si quieres ponte cómodo, hay unas bolsas con la ropa que compré para ti – luego se dirigió al baño para colocarse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Cuando regresó encontró a un Inuyasha un poco sonrojado usando unos boxers blancos.

- ¿Estas seguro que te sientes cómodo? – preguntó Kagome sonrojándose "_No debí pedirle que se cambiara... me va costar dormirme..."_

- Hai...yo estoy ca...es decir tengo calor...sí...estoy bien...- balbuceó sonrojado- Oe Kagome... ¿estas segura que no podemos hacer nada esta noche? – le preguntó el hanyou, estrechándola posesivamente entre sus brazos.

- Inuyasha... vamos a dormir... después que visite al médico, haga unos análisis de sangre y una revisión podremos... – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Hai.. – dijo Inuyasha notablemente desilusionado. "_Análisis... ¿revisión¿quién será ese médico? Tengo que averiguar eso..."_

Kagome invitó al joven para que se recostara en la pequeña cama, luego se incorporó prácticamente sobre él debido al pequeño tamaño del inmueble. – Oyasumi – susurró besando suavemente sus labios colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del hanyou.

- Oyasumi koibito... – le respondió Inuyasha pasando su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. "_Creo que esto será difícil... espero averiguar que es eso del médico y ojalá que pronto se haga esa revisión... su aroma aún me está volviendo loco, quedan algunos días más para que termine de oler así..."_

**--------------------**

Lo de la noche anterior había sido algo totalmente nuevo para ella, le había costado mucho dormirse y ahora lo que menos deseaba era ir a clases, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se miró al espejo analizando lo que llevaba puesto, esta vez era un vestido amarillo claro, de verano, sin mangas, ajustado sólo en la cintura y hasta sus rodillas.

- Al menos no me sentiré tan observaba – murmuró "_claro que cuando me mira Ranma realmente me fascina...diablos anoche realmente deseaba hacer algo más con él...nunca me imagine pensar en algo así antes de casarme..."_ se sonrojó furiosamente frente a sus pensamientos.- Bueno él será mi esposo de todas formas ¿no? –sonrió mirándose nuevamente al espejo.

Miró la hora, tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación. Al hacerlo se encontró con Ranma saliendo del baño, cubierto sólo por una toalla y con gotitas de agua escurriendo aún por su pecho. No pudo evitar recorrerlo lentamente con su mirada y sonrojarse furiosamente.

- Ho...Hola "_Ranma...¿cómo se te ocurre salir así?...me quieres enloquecer...kuso me estoy volviendo una pervertida por tu culpa_"– tartamudeó Akane – yo...yo...me...voy...ya me voy...- concluyó sonrojada.

- Ohayou Akane – dijo sonriente Ranma. – Oye... ¿por qué tan apurada? – preguntó acercándose a la joven.

- Es...es...estas...sin...- balbuceó aún más sonrojada – ..tengo clases "_¿qué demonios le pasa?...¿quiere que pierda el control?..._" – le contestó desviando la mirada.

- ¿Sin qué? – preguntó Ranma mirándola traviesamente. – Pero si tus clases empiezan en una hora... y te tardas media hora en llegar –

El ver la sonrisa de su prometido, la hizo darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba divirtiéndose bastante con su nerviosismo – Sí, pero ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde "_Baka...está bien juguemos..._" – contestó acercándose más a Ranma – además en media hora no podemos hacer nada interesante ¿no crees? – le preguntó deslizando despacio una de sus manos por su pecho.

- ¿Hac.. hacer qué¿a q.. qué te.. refieres? – tartamudeó Ranma perdiendo la confianza de antes.

Alejándose del muchacho Akane comenzó a reír abiertamente – ¡Ja ja ja ja¡Baka! – dijo sacándole la lengua – Mal pensado además...- finalizó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Oe... tú eres la mal pensada... yo no insinué nada – dijo Ranma sonrojado pero mirándola burlonamente.

- Me insinúas cosas con tu mirada... – contestó Akane – hablando en serio, me voy antes porque quiero explicarle a Kagome-chan por qué casi le partí la cabeza a Inuyasha – continuó acercándose nuevamente al muchacho para acariciar con una de sus manos sus mejillas - ¿Me buscarás cuando tengas tiempo en la escuela? – le preguntó sonrojada.

- Aa... – sonrió levemente sonrojado el joven de la trenza para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

- Nos vemos – le susurró Akane luego de romper el beso, tomó sus cosas y bajó rápidamente la escalera para dirigirse a la escuela

Ranma vio desaparecer a su prometida y se sumió en sus pensamientos. "_Traté de ser lo más normal posible que pude, pero cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar ponerme nervioso... después de lo que sucedió anoche no me darán 3 pelotazos... espero salir vivo de las prácticas..."_

**--------------------**

En clases de "Anatomía Humana", dos muchachas sentadas en la última fila se encontraban totalmente perdidas en sus pensamientos

"_Ranma... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?...deseo tocarte...necesito estar contigo y no quiero terminar otra vez como anoche...tomando agua..."_ .Sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse. Miró de reojo a Kagome, se veía aún más distraída que el día anterior. Sonrió, luego escribió¿**Inuyasha se quejó mucho por el golpe que le di? **Al lado de la frase dibujó una caricatura de Inuyasha con un mazo enterrado en su cabeza, disimuladamente arrancó la hoja de su libreta y la deslizo despacio dejándola a la vista de su amiga.

Kagome evitó carcajear al ver el dibujo, sonriendo le respondió: **No, se olvidó fácil de eso, pero creo que ahora te tiene miedo je je. ¿Y Ranma-kun¿Anoche te hizo** **algo?** Al lado de esto dibujó a un Ranma chibi con una mirada muy parecida a la del houshi con una colita y cuernos de demonio y a una Akane con una aureola siendo acosada por éste. Dobló el papelito hasta hacerlo pequeño, lo enganchó en la tapa de un bolígrafo y disimuladamente se lo pasó.

Akane sonrió al ver el dibujo, debajo de este contestó: **tu dibujo debería ser al revés...él me coqueteó, de algún modo termine recostada sobre él y nos besamos como si nos fuéramos a separar...dejamos de hacerlo cuando Ranma me hizo "sentir" lo mucho que le gustó mi acoso. ¿Qué tal tu segunda noche de casada? **Al lado de la pregunta dibujó a un chibi Inuyasha con una mirada parecida a la del maestro Happosai persiguiendo por la habitación a una Kagome que parecía asustada.

Kagome sonrojada leyó el mensaje y le contestó con otro**¿así que estas siguiendo** **los consejos de tu amiga? jeje!. No sucedió nada... le conté a mi familia... reaccionaron de una manera estupenda y eso que nos encontraron en una posición para nada inocente en la entrada de la casa. Inuyasha durmió conmigo, quiso intentar algo pero preferí hablarle del tema de los bebés... ¿Vienes a cenar a mi casa con Ranma-kun? Invité a mis amigos de la otra época también... **

Akane sonrió luego respondió: **Hai por supuesto que iremos...y sí estoy siguiendo tus consejos...pero no quiero pensar donde me van a llevar ¿Qué pasó con lo de los bebés?** Al lado del mensaje dibujó un chibi Ranma sonrojado y asustado abrazado por una Akane que lo miraba coquetamente.

Kagome leyó el papelito y respondió: **Aprovechen que están solos. En cuanto a lo de los bebés... quedamos en que después de la universidad tendría los 10 cachorros que él tanto desea ;-) .** Al lado de esto dibujó una cama con un Ranma chibi asustado pero bastante sonrojado y una Akane con mirada sensual lanzándose sobre éste.

- ¡DIEZ! - grito sonrojada Akane "_kuso..."_

El profesor las "invitó" a salir de la clase amablemente. Ambas chicas lo hicieron muy avergonzadas.

- ¿Quieres tener diez?- le preguntó asustada Akane mientras se dirigían hacia el parque del campus. Nuevamente observó el papelito fijándose en el dibujo – ¿ha...hacer...eso...con Ran...Ranma yo...yo...? – le preguntó totalmente roja y muy nerviosa.- Tu dibujo me hace ver como si quisiera violarlo ...estas...loca...además...no sé si estamos listos para algo así – concluyó nerviosa.

Kagome sonrió traviesamente – Sólo bromeaba, pero Inuyasha si quería... – luego continuó – Lo dices como si hacer "eso" fuera el fin del mundo... se aman¿por qué no? Solo deberían tomar precauciones y no caer en lo mismo que yo... que por cierto debo ir al médico... ¿podrías acompañarme? –

- Si, claro después de todo ya nos corrieron de clases ¿ne? – le sonrió Akane – je je je, que ame a Ranma no significa que voy a hacer lo del dibujito amiga...realmente no sé que irá a pasar..."_de todos modos si eso pasara estos días...no tendríamos de que preocuparnos_ "– murmuró sonrojada – además tu dibujo me hace ver como una fiera a punto de comerse a su presa – le sonrió traviesamente a su amiga.

- ¿Qué dibujito¿Qué va a pasar con qué? – dijo Ranma apareciendo súbitamente tras Akane.

- ¡Ranma!... ¿pretendes matarme de un susto o qué? – le preguntó mirándolo asustada - ¿por qué demonios te apareces así? – le preguntó escondiendo detrás de ella la hoja - ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases? "_kuso...que habrá escuchado..."-_

- No, se canceló la práctica de kempo así que estoy libre... – sonrió el chico traviesamente - ¿Qué tiene ese papel que no pueda ver? –

- Cosas de mujeres – respondió Kagome tratando de salvar a su amiga.

- ¿A ti que te importa lo que hay en el papel?...chismoso – le contestó Akane mirándolo algo nerviosa.

- Debe ser algo interesante ya que no quieren que lo vea... – Ranma tomó de las muñecas a su prometida para tratar de quitárselo.

Akane miro de reojo a su amiga esperando que comprendiera lo que pretendía hacer. Despacio pegó más su cuerpo al de su prometido - ¿Vamos a perder el tiempo en discutir por un tonto papel en vez de hacer otras cosas...anata? – le susurró sensualmente mientras dejaba caer el papel a sus espaldas. Ranma atontado atinó a murmurar nervioso el nombre de la joven mientras Kagome aprovechaba y tomaba el papel para guardarlo en su bolso.

- Cof, cof, acuérdense que existo – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga indicándole que ya estaba el papel a salvo.

Akane sonrió traviesamente separándose del muchacho – no deberías ser tan curioso Ranma – le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- "_Kuso... me engañaron... pero ya tengo una pregunta para contraatacarlas je!_" – Oigan... ¿y qué hacen fuera de clases ustedes? Pasé por el aula de la clase de Anatomía y el profesor estaba dando teoría ¿por qué no están allí?... – dijo Ranma mirándolas burlonamente.

Akane totalmente sonrojada evadió la mirada de su prometido sin responder "_Kuso...no pienso decirle que nos corrieron porque me puse a gritar_" pensó

- Es que nos corrie... – Kagome se tapó la boca para no continuar.

- Shimatta...- murmuró Akane tratando de no mirar la sonrisa que su prometido tenía en ese minuto.

- ¡Jajaja! Así que las corrieron... Akane.. me extraña, je¿qué estabas haciendo? – dijo mirando pícaramente a su prometida. "_JAJAJA voy a tener motivo para molestarla durante el resto de mi vida "_

- Nada...que te importe...- le contestó Akane mirándolo con una expresión casi infantil en el rostro- ¿no es cierto Kagome-chan?...nosotras no hacíamos nada malo- continuó mirando ahora a su amiga en busca de apoyo.

- Es cierto, además estábamos por irnos¿verdad Akane-chan? – preguntó Kagome intentando ayudar a escapar a su amiga.

- ¿Dónde van?.. Están muy misteriosas hoy... primero el papel, después faltan a clases, y ahora van a irse... Akane no te vas sin decirme algo... – afirmó Ranma mirando seriamente a su prometida.

- Escúchame bien Ranma... – comenzó Akane mirando totalmente seria a su prometido – No estamos misteriosas ni nada por el estilo...sólo tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas, y como son cosas de chicas no puedo decirte nada...En serio no pasa nada – le explicó – Deberías ir a estudiar o a hacer algo útil ¿si? – finalizó sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ranma observó como las muchachas se alejaban y disimuladamente comenzó a seguirlas. "_Tengo que ver que me están ocultando... algo bueno no debe ser... ya veremos... je!"_

**--------------------**

Ya en la consulta médica Akane y Kagome se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera; aguardando su turno.

- ¿Estas nerviosa Kagome-chan?...yo nunca he visitado a un ginecólogo "_y no pretendo hacerlo tampoco"_ – comentó Akane nerviosa.

- Un poco... también es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar... espero que por un milagro me haya salvado... no quiero dejar mi vida de estudiante – suspiró Kagome mirando al suelo.

- Tranquila...no creo que estés embarazada..."_solamente espero que suceda el milagro amiga..._" y si lo estuvieras no tendrías porque dejarla...no creo que tu familia deje de ayudarte – le sonrió la otra chica.

**--------------------**

Detrás de un árbol, afuera del centro médico un muchacho de cabellos blancos miraba el lugar con desconfianza.

"_Kuso...por qué no me dijiste que era lo que hacían los malditos ginecólogos...no debí dejar que vinieras sola...cuando vas a entender que es mi deber protegerte..."_ Dejó sus pensamientos cuando vió que el muchacho de la trenza lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó el hanyou.

- Lo mismo que tú supongo... las vi entrar en ese edificio – dijo señalando la construcción. – Oye.. ¿pero cómo sabías que andaban en algo raro¿Estabas espiándonos en la universidad? – preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

- Claro que no...Kagome me contó que vendría a hacerse unos análisis...pero esta mañana...- comenzó a relatar Inuyasha

_**Flash back**_

- Maldito bonzo...no sabes todo lo que pase por tu estúpida mentira – gruño Inuyasha mirando amenazante a Miroku.

- ¿Mentira¿cuál mentira? – preguntó el monje sonriendo aparentando no saber a que se refería el joven hanyou.

- No te hagas el idiota...la cita...-le respondió el hanyou mirándolo molesto – maldito...realmente tienes suerte de que piense en tus pobres cachorros...- finalizó.

- ¿Cita¿cuál cita? – preguntó Miroku mirando distraídamente al hanyou para luego cambiar su expresión a su sonrisa más pervertida – ¡Ya sé¿Te decidiste a tener una cita con Kagome-sama? –

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Inuyasha – no te metas en lo que no te importa...sólo estoy aquí porque mi mujer me pidió que viniera a invitarlos...- se interrumpió al ver que había abierto demasiado la boca.

- ¿Tú mujer? – el houshi lo miró libidinosamente. – No sabía que iban a llegar tan lejos en los pocos días que me ausenté... –

- ¡No es tu asunto! Maldita mujer debió ir después con el estúpido ginecólogo y venir ella misma a hablar con ustedes – gruño mirándolo molesto.

- ¿Al ginecólogo¿Y tú consentiste eso? Hace unos meses Kagome-sama trajó unos libros para mi Sango...decían cosas terribles sobre esos tipos... – dijo el joven monje simulando parecer escandalizado  
_  
_- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó con curiosidad Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... deberías saber que los médicos, especialmente los ginecólogos, que se especializan en analizar a las mujeres, son unos pervertidos.. en las consultas suelen seducirlas... y hasta las secuestran para hacer quien sabe que cosas depravadas... – dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

La expresión del joven hanyou pasó de la curiosidad a la total preocupación y miedo " _Mierda...Kagome...¿baka por qué quisiste ir sola?..."_ Sin decir una sola palabra volvió a toda velocidad hacia la época de su mujer.

- Maa.. maa.. Inuyasha... que inocente eres – dijo para sí mismo sonriendo inocentemente el monje mientras veía alejarse al hanyou.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ...y en este mismo momento tengo pensando entrar para averiguar que demonios sucede...no pienso dejar sola a mi mujer ahí – concluyó el hanyou mirando decidido al otro muchacho.

- ¿Qué los ginecólogos son unos pervertidos¿estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Ranma preocupado "_Kuso.. la semana pasada leí en el periódico de un caso de uno de esos tipos que abusó de una de sus pacientes... mierda si alguno llega a tocarle un pelo a Akane lo mato"_

- Eso me dijeron – respondió con seriedad Inuyasha ingresando al lugar – ¿Tu sabes algo?-

- Leí de un caso en un periódico... puede que tengas razón – respondió Ranma frunciendo el ceño intranquilo, siguiendo al hanyou.

- ¡Keh! Pues si este es el caso... – dijo Inuyasha mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos - Vamos a matar a esos bastardos... – finalizó mirando con una media sonrisa a Ranma.

- Je! Estoy contigo, creo que empezamos a entendernos – dijo Ranma tendiendo una mano mirando a Inuyasha - ¿Aliados? –

- Keh! – sonrió el hanyou aceptando la mano del chico de la trenza y sellando su alianza.

**--------------------**

La menor de los Tendo miraba aburrida una de las revistas que había en la sala de espera. Su amiga acababa de ingresar a la consulta y le tocaría esperarla un buen rato. El sonido de dos voces familiares hizo que se tensaran todos los músculos de su cuerpo, despacio levantó la mirada teniendo aún la leve esperanza de que no fueran quienes ella pensaba.

El momento de cooperación y mutua alianza entre Ranma e Inuyasha, se vió interrumpido cuando ambos chicos sintieron un aura fría y muy pero muy violenta que les hizo sentir escalofríos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?...- les preguntó Akane regalándoles una mirada capaz de congelar hasta el mismo infierno.

Inuyasha se recuperó primero y comenzó a interrogar a la chica: - ¿Dónde esta mi mujer? – le preguntó con preocupación.

- Akane¿qué diablos hacen aquí¿no te acuerdas del caso que te conté la semana pasada? – preguntó Ranma un poco nervioso.

Akane no contestó sólo los miró con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a enfurecerse.

- ¿Por qué mierda dejaste que mi mujer viniera a un lugar lleno de ginecólogos¿Son todos unos pervertidos no lo sabias? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándola algo molestó.

- ¿Y para que viniste tú¿te pasó algo¿estás bien¿te duele algo¿por qué no me contaste antes de venir? – preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose a su prometida sumamente alarmado.

Totalmente furiosa, Akane, tomó con fuerza con una de sus manos el haori del hanyou jalándolo hacia ella para mirarlo de una forma que provocaría pánico en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, luego con su otra mano acercó hacia ella a su prometido de la misma forma, regalándole también una mirada no precisamente tierna

- ¡Cierren la boca! – les gritó – Tu mujer está en la consulta siendo revisada – contestó mirando fríamente a Inuyasha – ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES TÚ QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ!... Estoy acompañando a Kagome...Y NO SOMOS TAN IDIOTAS COMO PARA IR A UN LUGAR DEL QUE NO TENGAMOS RECOMENDACIONES – les gritó mirando ahora a un nervioso Ranma totalmente furiosa.  
Sonriendo mordazmente se dirigió luego al hanyou – La dejé venir a un lugar lleno de ginecólogos...¡Porque un estúpido pervertido se olvidó de que cuando se tienen relaciones... una mujer corre el riesgo de tener bebés¡BAKA!-

Tomó aire antes de continuar – ¡Los ginecólogos no son pervertidos, par de idiotas...sólo hacen su trabajo...y no es nada de la mierda que están pensando! – grito mirando fieramente a los dos asustados muchachos.

Luego soltó al joven hanyou, tomando con sus dos manos por la camisa a su novio, acercándolo más hacia ella continuó – ¡Vine para acompañar a mi amiga! POR ESO TE DIJIMOS QUE ERA ALGO DE CHICAS... ¿QUÉ NO TE QUEDO CLARO CUANDO TE DIJE SÓLO DE CHICAS!...NO ME HA PASADO NADO...ESTOY BIEN...¡NO ME DUELE NADA! – finalizó mirando furiosa a los ojos al joven de la trenza.

En ese momento fue interrumpida por una sonriente Kagome – Akane, ven conmigo un momento, tienes que entrar tú también –

- ¿Nani? – Akane soltó a su aún asustado prometido para mirar algo nerviosa a Kagome - ¿yo...yo...pa...para...qué? –tartamudeó.

Kagome tomó de la mano a su amiga para llevarla dentro del consultorio. La secretaria y las demás pacientes aún seguían con la boca abierta por los gritos de la joven que segundos atrás parecía poseída y ahora repentinamente asustada.

Inuyasha se sentó respirando agitadamente, totalmente pálido – ¡Kuso!... ¿Siempre es así? – le preguntó a Ranma.

- No siempre... pero cuando se pone así es mejor no contrariarla je... – dijo Ranma todavía un poco asustado.

Luego de unos minutos las jóvenes salieron del consultorio – Akane-chan, al final no fue tan malo ¿ne? Estoy feliz porque pronto los exámenes estarán listos.. estaré rezando para que todo salga bien.. – suspiró Kagome para luego mirar alarmada a los jóvenes. - ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? –

- Sólo me preocupé por ti...pero...- contestó Inuyasha, luego miró de reojo con algo de susto a Akane - tu amiga ya nos dejo claro que estaba todo bien "_Nos grito...casi no habló"-_

- Como que no fue tan malo...yo no quería entrar...- murmuró Akane totalmente avergonzada y casi al borde de las lagrimas – "_Al menos sólo fueron preguntas...pero que verguenza..."_ pensó mientras se sentaba totalmente sonrojada al lado de su prometido.

- Akane-chan¿vamos al centro comercial? Quería ver algunas cosas en una tienda... – comentó Kagome sonriendo pícaramente.

- Hai...a ver si se me olvida la verguenza que pasé en la consulta – contestó Akane evitando la curiosa mirada de su novio mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Ranma mirando curiosamente a su prometida.

- Tú, de vuelta a la escuela o a casa supongo – le contestó Akane - ¿Kagome-chan, Inuyasha donde irá? – le preguntó a su amiga.

- Inuyasha, vete a mi casa y ve si puedes ser útil allí, si te portas bien te compraré ramen – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo al hanyou.

- ¡No me trates como tu mascota! Y no me des ordenes...- le contestó molestó – ... se supone que la mujer es la que debe obedecer en una relación... – murmuró por lo bajo el muchacho.

- No, yo voy a ir con ustedes, así de rara no te voy a dejar ir... – dijo Ranma "_Necesito saber que conspira este par..."-_

Akane sonrió, luego se acercó a su prometido para abrazarse con fuerza a él – No te preocupes...estoy bien...Ve a casa ¿si? – le dijo dulcemente.

- Ha.. hai – dijo Ranma sonrojado. "_Kuso... ¿esta es la mujer que hace un rato estaba gritando?"_

Kagome tomó a su amiga de la muñeca - ¿Akane-chan¿nos vamos? – dijo mirándola burlonamente.

- Vamos – contestó Akane soltando sin muchas ganas a su prometido y dejándose llevar por su amiga.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando a las mujeres alejarse:

- ¿Es mi idea o actuaban extraño? - preguntó con curiosidad el hanyou.

- Pienso lo mismo¿las seguimos? – dijo Ranma con una mirada maliciosa.

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo – respondió Inuyasha.

**--------------------**

Ya en el centro comercial, ambas chicas caminaban entre la gente mientras miraban algunos escaparates.

- ¿Vamos a alguna tienda en especial Kagome-chan? – preguntó con curiosidad Akane.

- Etto... quería ir a la lencería de allá... – contestó la chica indicando una tienda y continuó - Venden cosas muy bonitas.. – sonrió sonrojándose.

- ¿Estas pensando en una noche especial Kagome-chan? – le preguntó Akane mientras sonría al ver como se sonrojaba su amiga.

- Hai.. y también podrías comprar algo para ti amiga ¿ne? Podrías sorprender a Ranma-kun.. – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer algo con él? – le preguntó furiosamente sonrojada Akane.- Además es difícil sorprenderlo cuando él como mujer se ve mejor que yo en ropa interior – continuó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ya casi entrando en la lencería Kagome le respondió a su amiga guiñándole un ojo – Estoy segura que si te ve a ti le gustará mucho, no importa si luces mejor o peor que Ranma como mujer, eres la mujer que él ama y por lo tanto estará encantado de verte usando alguno de los conjuntos que estuve viendo el otro día en la vidriera, vamos – concluyó Kagome arrastrando a la joven de cabellos azulados al interior del local.

- ¿Có...cómo cuales? – preguntó sonrojada Akane una vez dentro del local.

- Mira... hay de muchos colores: rosa, celeste, negro, rojo... elige algunos y pruébatelos – dijo Kagome señalando algunos conjuntos, luego se dirigió al probador con algunos.

Algo sonrojada , Akane tomó un sostén de color rojo, totalmente de encajes, de media copa. Tímidamente se lo probó sobre su ropa, sin sospechar que este inocente acto estaba enloqueciendo por completo a un muchacho de trenza negra y bastante imaginación.

**--------------------**

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. "_Aka.. Akane... seguro que te quedaría muy bien... no quiero pensar como pervertido... pero te verías TAN bien con eso puesto solamente..."._

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Ranma – ¡Oe! tranquilízate o te va a dar un ataque – le dijo de forma burlona.

**--------------------**

- Akane-chan! - llamó Kagome desde el probador abriendo un poco la cortina, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera verse el sostén negro que se había probado, el modelo era bastante parecido al que Akane minutos antes había visto, en el medio de este había un moñito diminuto.

**--------------------**

Al ver a su mujer el hanyou abrió la boca totalmente impresionado "_Kagome...kuso...te ves tan sensual...diablos por qué mierda no dejo de pensar en arrancarte esa cosa con los dientes..."_ pensó sonrojándose por completo.

- Y tú me decías que me calme... je! deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, que con todo esto creo que Kagome te va a tener en abstinencia por un tiempo. – sonrió burlonamente Ranma.

- Keh! Al menos ella ya es mi mujer... ¿Akane es tu mujer?- le contestó mirando de reojo al chico.

**--------------------**

- ¿Si? – preguntó Akane acercándose hasta su amiga

- ¿Te gusta este¿no es muy atrevido? – preguntó sonrojada Kagome - ¿viste alguno que te guste?-

- Es bonito y no es muy atrevido – le contestó Akane, luego levantó las pantaletas que hacían juego con el sostén que había elegido, también eran totalmente de encajes y algo rebajadas por detrás. – Si ya ví un sostén que me gustó ¿Crees que me quede bien esto? – le preguntó sonrojada.

**--------------------**

"_Si llegas a usar eso no creo poder resistirlo... te verías endemoniadamente hermosa... ¿acaso.. es.. estas comprando eso para mostrármelo a mí?_" Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente, y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol cercano "_Baka hentai, baka, baka, baka..."_

- Oe Baka! Quieres quedar más idiota? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el hanyou.

**--------------------**

- Están muy lindas... seguro que Ranma-kun pensará lo mismo – dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. – Creo que voy a llevarme ese negro y otro igual en color azul, pero la parte de abajo del conjunto del sostén se ve algo incómoda... Kagome tomó la cajita y la abrió levantando una diminuta tanga ¿no será demasiado? – susurró sonrojada.

- No, si lo que quieres es matar a Inuyasha - sonrió Akane – aunque..también son bonitas – comentó tomando la tanga para probársela por encima de la ropa – voy a comprar una de estas, jejeje aunque no se si sea capaz de usarla para Ranma – concluyó sonrojada.

**--------------------**

"_Kagome...maldita sea...¿para qué compras esas cosas?...kuso...demonios...estoy loco por tocarte...kuso, kuso, Kuso...no voy a soportar esto..."_ pensaba el hanyou comenzando a imaginarse todo tipo de escenas donde Kagome sólo vestía esa diminuta cosa que le mostraba a su amiga.

"_BAKA BAKA BAKA Ranma no Baka!"_ se repitió mentalmente el muchacho. "_Akane, si te llego a pillar usando eso, mi autocontrol va a estallar... no compres eso por tu seguridad... kuso...soy un maldito hentai... pero quiero que lo compres y quiero verte vestida así sólo para mi... y.. después.. y.. luego que yo te lo quit.." _Ranma atacó nuevamente con su cabeza al pobre árbol antes de pensar en algo más degenerado.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 10**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**¿A veces es peligroso tener tanta imaginación no xp? y sobre todo cuando es imaginación de ese tipo xp . Fue verdaderamente gracioso escribir este capítulo, sobre todo la escena de Akane y los muchachos...que decir...la muchacha da miedo...¿anda tantito hormonal no xp? **_

_**La escena de las notitas en clases...¿quién no ha hecho eso alguna vez? A veces esas conversaciones superan algunas clases xp.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo...donde Ranma y Akane definitivamente "aprovecharan" muy bien cada minuto...  
Esperamos que nos dejen reviews con sus comentarios sobre este capítulo**_

* * *

Terminos en japonés usados en este capítulo: 

**Okaasan : **Madre, Mamá**  
Oyasumi nasai minna: **Buenas noches a todos**  
Maa.. maa. : **Miroku no estaba llamando a su mamá xpppp esta es una expresión que no significa realmente nada , es como el "keh" de Inuyasha, o el "oro" de Kenshin.  
**Shimatta**: Maldición (expresion de desagrado)¡Oh no!.

Ran ma : Caballo salvaje ( imprudente o caótico xp pero suena más sexy salvaje ne xp?)  
Inu - yasha : Perro - demonio


	11. Itsumo issho Siempre juntos

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras y esperamos que sea así hasta el último capítulo xp

**Advertencia : en este capítulo hay escenas lemon, si crees que leerlas te va a provocar algún tipo de trauma no las leas xp usa la autocensura xp y sigue leyendo el resto del capítulo**

_**Capítulo 11: Itsumo issho...Siempre juntos.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Luego de un par de horas Akane llegó sonriente de sus compras, entró en la casa y dejo sus bolsas en la sala. "_No he podido dejar de pensar en que harías si me vieras con esta lencería Ranma...y lo que me imagino realmente me gusta mucho"_. La muchacha se sonrojó frente a sus pensamientos "_soy una pervertida...rayos Akane ¿qué diría Ranma si supiera que piensas esas cosas?" _Suspiró, luego decidió dirigirse al dojo, de seguro Ranma estaría allí. 

Ranma efectivamente se encontraba en el dojo bastante alterado lanzando patadas, tratando de no acordarse de las pequeñas prendas que Akane había comprado; estaba acalorado y solamente vestía su pantalón. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pecho. "_Kuso... Akane... ¿cuándo pretenderás usar esas cosas? Si te apareces por aquí no voy a poder evitar pensar una sarta de cosas pervertidas... ahora sólo puedo imaginarte vestida con eso..."_

Un súbito calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica al verlo entrenar "_Ranma.._.". Su mirada recorrió tímidamente el musculoso cuerpo del muchacho "_te ves tan sexy entrenando...diablos...soy igual a todas las pervertidas que van a mirarte en las practicas...no puedo evitarlo...quisiera besarte ahora mismo...tumbarte en el piso, subirme sobre ti y..._." Movió con fuerza su cabeza para alejar de esta sus pensamientos al menos por un segundo.

- ¿Ra...Ranma?... Ho...Hola – tartamudeó totalmente roja haciéndole notar su presencia al joven de la trenza.

Ranma sintió la voz de la muchacha y se paralizó. "_Kuso... kuso.. kuso!_" – Ho.. hola Ak.. Akane – susurró sin mirarla aún.

Controlando sus nervios, Akane se acercó hasta el muchacho colocándose frente a él – Tengo que decirte algo – le sonrió sonrojada.

- Di.. dime – dijo Ranma sonrojado mirándola de reojo. "_Si te acercas un milímetro más no respondo de mí..._"

- Kagome-chan nos invitó esta noche a su casa - le sonrió mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla que había cerca de él - ¿Iras conmigo? – le preguntó mientras le secaba tímidamente el sudor del pecho.

- Iré contigo a donde sea... – afirmó Ranma mirándola a los ojos, luego tomó su cintura y la aprisionó apretándola contra su torso. Tomando la iniciativa se acercó al cuello de la muchacha y suavemente comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en éste.

-Yo contigo, lo sabes ¿no? – susurró suavemente la chica sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba con los besos del muchacho. Dejo caer la toalla subiendo lentamente sus manos por el pecho de su prometido hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros. Despacio se arrimó aún más hacia su cuerpo, luego cerró los ojos entregando todos sus sentidos a las caricias de Ranma.

- Akane... – soltó roncamente el muchacho cuando notó que ésta se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Lentamente subió de su cuello a sus labios, deseaba probarlos, aquel néctar que tanto adoraba, primero los rozó levemente, después con mucho cuidado mordisqueó su labio inferior, para luego tomar a la joven por su espalda y besarla apasionadamente, pidió permiso para ahondar sus caricias el cual fue concedido con mucho gusto por la chica deseosa también de experimentar nuevamente aquellas placenteras sensaciones con su prometido.

- Ranma...- gimió Akane entre besos deslizando sus manos lentamente por la espalda del chico. Suavemente comenzó a rozar sus lenguas iniciando un sensual juego, buscando provocarse mutuamente. Ansiosa bajo una de sus manos para tomar el brazo de Ranma quitándolo lentamente de su espalda, luego sujetó suavemente su mano, llevándola con timidez hacia uno de sus pechos. Despacio separó sus labios.- Tócame...-le susurró respirando agitadamente y totalmente sonrojada.

- Ak.. Akane – balbuceó Ranma – Si continúo no voy a poder detenerme... y no quiero hacer algo que tú no desees... – susurró sonrojado tomando de las manos a su prometida.

- No quiero que te detengas...- contestó Akane respirando algo agitada - ¿quién te dijo que no lo deseo? – susurró entrelazando sus manos.

- ¿Re... realmente? – Ranma acercó las manos de su prometida a su pecho colocándolas sobre su corazón que latía rápidamente – ¿Lo sientes? Eso quiere decir que estoy loco por ti... – besó suavemente una de las manos de la joven y continuó – Te deseo... pero no sólo eso... te amo... quiero estar junto a ti el resto de mis días... –

- Te amo...- le contestó Akane mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos – Estoy loca por ti...te amo completamente, no me importa tu maldición, nunca me ha importado – subió una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su prometido – Siempre eres Ranma...tus ojos...- continuó sonrojándose – ...tu mirada, cada vez que me miras...sin importar que estés convertido en chica...me haces sentir lo mismo...me haces temblar...yo...me vuelves loca Ranma- tímidamente bajo su mirada hacia el piso – Te deseo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida porque te amo...quiero ser tuya y te quiero sólo para mi para siempre –

- Akane... – musitó el joven. - ¿Lograremos resistir al fingir que no pasó nada cuando llegue nuestra familia? – preguntó traviesamente mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la chica.

- En la escuela yo era buena actriz – le contestó Akane mirándolo de forma juguetona - ¿pero qué harás tú para no coquetearme? – preguntó sonriéndole.

- Etto... lo intentaré... – dijo sonriendo seductoramente el joven.

- Tenemos que ir donde Kagome-chan...- comentó Akane separándose de su prometido – ¿por qué no te das un baño mientras subo a mi habitación para cambiarme? Compré algunas cosas que quiero usar...- continuó mirando sonrojada a su prometido. – Apresúrate para que no lleguemos tarde – le sonrió por última vez antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse caminando coquetamente hacia la casa.

Ranma atontado no alcanzó a responderle nada mientras la veía desaparecer por la entrada del Dojo. "_Kuso... creo que no voy a resistir estando cerca de ti en esa fiesta... ¿por qué mejor no te pruebas esa ropa y nos quedamos aquí?...y..."_.  
Ranma se golpeó contra la pared del dojo para evitar seguir pensando.

**--------------------**

Kagome por su parte llegó a su casa cargando con varias bolsas de distintos tamaños, además de comprar la ropa había pasado por un negocio cercano para adquirir algunas latas de ramen. "_Pobrecillo... hoy no le he prestado mucha atención.. jeje_". La muchacha dejó algunas bolsas cerca de la escalera para llevarlas después a su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando las bolsas con comida para la noche, en el lavabo había algunos platos sucios, por lo que se dispuso a limpiar un poco. "_Mi madre me avisó que se iría con el abuelo y Souta y regresarían en una hora... ¿pero Inuyasha¿Ya habrá regresado al Sengoku¿Estará todavía enojado por qué no lo dejé que nos acompañara?"_

No había podido dejar de pensar en toda la tarde en la pequeña y excitante prenda que su mujer había comprado y comenzaba a desesperarse. Lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya nuevamente, deseaba hacerle el amor una y otra vez, toda la noche y todas las noches. Entró sigilosamente a la casa y la vió, de espaldas a él, ocupada en algo. Despacio se acercó, y rápidamente la abrazó tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola con deseo hacia su cuerpo.

- Kagome...- le susurró acariciando levemente con su cálido aliento el delicado cuello de su mujer- ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó mientras subía lentamente una de sus manos por su vientre hasta apoderarse de uno de sus firmes pechos, delicadamente comenzó a acariciarlo - te extrañe...- jadeó bajando a besar con suavidad el cuello de la chica.

- Inuy.. Inuyasha.. – gimió la joven sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas mientras el joven rozaba su piel. – Fui de compras... te traje un poco de ramen... disculpa si hoy no te presté mucha atención... – concluyó susurrando.

- No quiero ramen ahora...- susurró Inuyasha comenzando a chupar lentamente el cuello de su mujer – te quiero a ti...- continuó tomándola por las caderas acercándola más a su pelvis.

- Inuyasha.. ac.. acuérdate que tienes que traer a Miroku-sama, Sango-chan y Shippo-chan.. – balbuceó Kagome aún de espaldas dejando escapar algunos gemidos al sentir los labios del hanyou succionar levemente su piel. "_Inuyasha... desearía ahora mismo quitarte el haori y seguir con esto en mi habitación, acariciarte, besarte... pero necesito saber el resultado del análisis... maldición... te deseo tanto"_.

El chico sintió como su miembro se endurecía contra el trasero de Kagome. Ella lograba volverlo loco de excitación sin hacer prácticamente nada, lentamente comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- Kagome...me estas volviendo loco...te necesito...- gruñó roncamente comenzando a frotar deseoso su ardiente erección contra la muchacha.

- Por favor... mejor escucha lo que digo ¿si? – dijo Kagome dándose vuelta. – No podemos hacerlo todavía... no hasta que tenga el resultado de los análisis.. yo también te necesito... pero debemos resistir un poco más... – susurró la muchacha acariciando el rostro del chico.

- ¿Cuánto más? –jadeó Inuyasha mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Mañana por la tarde estarán... – murmuró la joven un poco atemorizada.

- Debería ir por Sango y los demás ¿no? –preguntó Inuyasha. – Todo saldrá bien... – continuó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – siempre estaremos juntos.-

- Lo sé... te amo – sonrió Kagome rompiendo el abrazo y besando suavemente sus labios. – Etto... ahora debería cocinar algo para la cena.., hai ve por los chicos mientras yo preparo todo... – dijo separándose lentamente del joven.

- Yo a ti...- le dijo Inuyasha mirándola con dulzura, antes de salir de la casa en dirección al Sengoku.

**--------------------**

Media hora después Akane y Ranma llegaban al templo Higurashi, la joven vestía una camisa china color rojo muy ajustada que dejaba resaltar sus atributos femeninos y una falda color negra , el muchacho quien iba tomado de su mano tenía puesta una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Al llegar a la entrada tocaron las manos, una voz le pidió que pasaran.

Mientras avanzaban, Akane miró de reojo a su prometido, hace bastante rato que podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de éste sobre sus pechos. Sonrojada, se tomó del brazo del chico.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le susurró.

- Ha.. hai... – se sonrojó Ranma al darse cuenta que había sido sorprendido, pero armándose de valor concluyó – Mu...mucho... – balbuceó.

-¿No se supone que era tu prometida pechos planos? – le preguntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa – tabla de planchar... ¿qué más? – concluyó sacándole la lengua.

- Sabes que no era cierto lo que decía... – contestó Ranma sonrojándose levemente – Sólo era para no admitir que eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.. – le susurró en el oído sensualmente.

- Disculpen la demora.. – sonrió Kagome llegando – Akane-chan.. Ranma-kun.. ¿Hola? – dijo dejando escapar una risita.

- Hola...- saludó Akane mirando aún totalmente sonrojada al chico.

- Konbanwa... Kagome – saludó Ranma también sonrojado mirando aún de reojo los pechos de su prometida.

- ¡Je je! Konbanwa Kagome-chan - saludó nuevamente Akane volviendo a la realidad - ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó soltando el brazo del muchacho.

- Bien... ya casi terminando de ordenar la cocina, mi familia llegará en algunos minutos... Siéntanse como en casa, afuera cerca del Goshinboku hay unas mesitas donde dejé algunos bocadillos... – sonrió al ver a la pareja sonrojada. – Akane-chan... te ves muy bonita con ese atuendo ¿no lo crees Ranma-kun?-

- H..hai – asintió Ranma aún más rojo.

- Ari...Arigato...- respondió sonrojada Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido - ¿necesitas ayuda Kagome-chan? – le preguntó a la chica.

- No, gracias... ya casi termino – dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Akane tomó la mano de su prometido llevándolo con ella hacia las mesas – También te ves muy guapo esta noche Ranma "_Demasiado..._" – le dijo ruborizada.

- ¡Oe Kagome¡Ya llegamos! – anunció Inuyasha saliendo del templo. Luego dirigiéndose a Miroku continuó - Que te quede claro que sólo estas vivo por Sango y tus cachorros...maldito bonzo pervertido –gruñó mirándolo de reojo.

- Arigato Inuyasha – contestó Sango mirando seriamente a su esposo.

- Deberías saber que Miroku no cambiará jamás... – dijo suspirando Shippo.

- ¿Habrán mujeres hermosas en la fiesta? – preguntó el monje levemente sonrojado con sus ojos brillando.

- La próxima vez no te preocupes por mí ni por mis hijos Inuyasha... – afirmó Sango mirando a Miroku fríamente.

- ¡Keh! ...vamos quiero presentarles a unos amigos de Kagome...- les dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Ranma y Akane seguido por Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

El monje se les adelantó al ver a una joven de camisa roja, sutilmente se acercó hacia ella.  
Akane miro con curiosidad al joven que se acercaba hacia ella "_¿Será amigo de Kagome-chan"?_

El joven houshi se acercó a la muchacha de cabello corto, la cual se encontraba un poco desprevenida, aprovechando esto le tomó las manos rápidamente y le dijo: – Bella dama... estoy casado.. pero no puedo evitar observar la belleza femenina que usted irradia... ¿no le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? –

- ¿Nani? – preguntó Akane confundida por un segundo – MALDITO PERVERTIDO – le grito dándole un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

- ¿Quién te crees maldito imbécil? – masculló Ranma dándole una patada en el pecho al mismo tiempo. "E_stúpido... otro amigo pervertido de Kagome.._."

- Maldito Houshi hentai...nunca cambiarás – lo regañó Sango jalandolo de la oreja hacia ella.

- Ranma...Akane...veo que ya conocieron a Miroku – sonrió burlonamente Inuyasha mirando al monje.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó Kagome al ver la cara de sus amigos y a un houshi bastante golpeado siendo arrastrado por la taijiya. Por fin luego de acabar de ordenar la cocina se había arreglado para la ocasión, llevaba una blusa color azul claro que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda y para lucirla se había recogido el cabello dejando caer algunos mechones que resbalaban graciosamente sobre su dorso en forma de ondas, la falda era tableada de jeans.

- Ka...Kagome... kawaii...-murmuró sonrojado Inuyasha al ver a la joven.

- Qué el pervertido de tu amigo me pidió tener un hijo con él – respondió molesta Akane.

- Ah, que no te sorprenda – respondió Kagome con una gotita en su cabeza – Miroku-sama cada vez que ve una joven bella le hace esa proposición... –

Ranma se pegó al brazo de su prometida posesivamente marcando terreno. Kagome mientras presentó a los jóvenes – Akane, Ranma, ellos son Miroku-sama, Sango-chan su esposa y el pequeño Shippo.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

- Encantada de conocerte Sango – le sonrió Akane luego soltándose de su prometido se arrodilló colocándose a la altura del niño - ¡Que lindo eres! - le sonrió.

- Arigatou.. – sonrió sonrojado Shippo.

- Igualmente – le sonrió Sango – y disculpa a Miroku, él siempre ha sido así – finalizó suspirando resignada.

Akane codeó a su prometido para que saludara a los presentes. – Konbanwa... Sango, Shippo... – Ranma miró desafiante al monje –...Miroku...-

- Miroku-sama – dijo Akane – si vuelves a proponerme algo parecido...no me va a importar que seas amigo de Kagome...te voy a moler a golpes.. – finalizó mirándolo aún molesta.

- Deberías creerle Miroku – rió Inuyasha mirando al asustado monje – las amigas de Kagome dan miedo.-

- Etto... pueden servirse lo que quieran – dijo Kagome con una gotita en su frente. Observó que llegaban su madre acompañada de Souta y el abuelo. - Konbanwa... – les sonrió.

Shippo se acercó a Souta, rápidamente entablaron amistad, el abuelo los apartó para contarles una historia, mientras tanto Sango le advertía a Miroku que si seguía actuando de esa manera dejaría que Inuyasha le diera su merecido.

- Arigato, pero no tenías que golpear al tipo...yo podía sola – le susurró Akane a Ranma – te ves muy guapo cuando estas celoso – le dijo sonriéndole traviesamente.

- Tengo que proteger lo que es mío – susurró Ranma tomándola seductoramente de la cintura.

- ¡Keh! Y luego dices que yo soy posesivo – dijo el hanyou acercándose a la pareja con una sonrisa burlona.

Kagome se acercó. – ¿Todo bien? – preguntó tomando el brazo del hanyou.

- Si Kagome-chan – le sonrió Akane aún entre los brazos de su novio – no te preocupes todo esta bien ¿por cierto, todos tus amigos son así de pervertidos?-

- No, jeje... sólo Miroku-sama – respondió Kagome con una gotita en su frente.

- Kagome-chan ¿cuándo te dan los resultados de tus análisis? – preguntó Akane mirando de reojo a Inuyasha.

- Mañana... gracias a Dios... – respondió Kagome murmurando lo último. – Por cierto.. ¿qué sucedió hoy antes de que entraras conmigo con la ginecóloga? –

Akane se separó de su prometido – Tuve que explicarles a este par de tontos – comentó mirando seria a Ranma e Inuyasha – que los ginecólogos no son sicópatas pervertidos...por muy vergonzoso que sea ir a eso... -

- ¡Oe! Yo sólo estaba preocupado...a mi me dijeron una mentira sobre lo que hacían esos tipos.- le contestó Inuyasha, luego miro de reojo a Ranma – el paranoíco fue otro.-

- ¿Pervertidos¿Quién metió esa idea en sus cabezas? – preguntó Kagome curiosa.

- Miroku...- gruño Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Todo por culpa de él? Maldito pervertido... – agregó Ranma.

- Momento...no todo es su culpa ¿Por qué nos seguiste Ranma? - preguntó Akane mirándolo seria.

- Etto... se veían muy sospechosas... debía averiguar que era lo que ocultaban... – dijo Ranma justificándose.

- ¿Sospechosas? –preguntó Akane mirándolo molesta.

- Akane-chan¿cuando regresa tu familia? – preguntó Kagome nerviosa tratando de desviar el tema.

- Este sábado... temprano – respondió Akane algo triste – ya me había acostumbrado a tener privacidad.-

Inuyasha miró con curiosidad a la muchacha - ¿No son como tu familia o si Kagome? –le preguntó a su mujer.

Kagome no pudo responder porque un fuerte golpe proveniente desde donde se encontraban Miroku y su esposa llamó su atención. Los cuatro chicos miraron en esa dirección viendo como una furiosa Sango se alejaba de su esposo, quien lucia en su rostro una marca perfecta de la mano de su dulce mujer.

- Ouch... debió doler eso jeje... – sonrió Kagome con una gotita en su frente – Miroku-sama no cambiará jamás... – dijo cerrando un poco los ojos. – En cuanto a tu pregunta... Inuyasha... la familia de Akane y Ranma es un poco peculiar... suelen espiarlos o incitarlos para que mejoren su relación ¿ne? – preguntó Kagome mirando a su amiga.

- Por no decir que desde que nos conocimos lo único que desean es casarnos – contestó Akane – la última vez fue hace poco más de un año ¿te acuerdas?– preguntó mirando a su prometido. "_baka...pensar que ese día...realmente deseaba casarme contigo"_.

- Sí... – musitó Ranma atrayendo a su prometida cariñosamente hacia él. "_Fui un idiota... debí confesarte que te amaba... todo por mi estúpido orgullo.."_

- ¿Y por qué no se casan? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándolos con una media sonrisa- No creo que les desagrade la idea ¿o si?-

- Inuyasha... ¿por qué no me ayudas a traer algunos refrescos? – sugirió Kagome tomando de la muñeca al muchacho arrastrándolo hacia la casa.

- ¡Oe...Kagomeee...pero...! – se quejó el joven hanyou mientras era llevado a la casa.

- ¿Cómo crees que sería? – preguntó Akane sonrojada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Ranma un tanto sonrojado.

- El estar casados...- le contestó Akane mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nosotros.. hemos vivido CASI como casados hace dos años, a excepción de todos los problemas que pasaron... fue bueno.. – le contestó sonriendo Ranma – Pero... ahora que hemos logrado dar este paso que nos resultó tan difícil... creo que será todavía mejor.. como te dije hoy... deseo estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... – susurró el muchacho muy despacio al oído de su prometida.

Akane soltó una risita – ¡je je! Ranma... ¿piensas que los matrimonios deben vivir peleando? – le preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente – porque eso ha sido lo que hemos hecho prácticamente casi todo el tiempo durante estos dos años.-

- Bueno... dije que sería mejor ahora – sonrió Ranma traviesamente besándole la nariz a su prometida.

**--------------------**

- ¿Por qué no los dejaste responder? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a su mujer – Era divertido verlos así de rojos – añadió sonriendo.

Kagome abrió la puerta del refrigerador buscando los refrescos – Aquí no están.. etto.. – La muchacha se agachó con cuidado revisando los cajones de abajo. – ¿Por qué? Porque no es asunto tuyo Inuyasha... mejor ayúdame con esto... –

- Maldición Kagome...¿qué pretendes haciendo eso delante mío?...- soltó roncamente Inuyasha mirando fogosamente el cuerpo de su mujer - ¿quieres que me olvide de la fiesta y te haga mía aquí mismo? - gruñó furiosamente sonrojado y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarse sobre ella.

Kagome se sonrojó violentamente. – Etto... gomen... – susurró la muchacha arrodillándose – Inuyasha... ¿mañana vendrás conmigo a buscar los exámenes? –

- Ha...Hai...- respiró agitadamente el muchacho tratando de no observarla.

La joven se puso de pie sacando dos botellas y colocándolas en la mesada. Luego se acercó al joven - ¿Me perdonas? – susurró sonrojada mirando al suelo. – Al final de cuentas estoy haciendo las cosas a mi manera sin dejarte opinar... – se detuvo y mirando hacia otro lado continuó: - Después de todo... tú tienes otra forma de pensar... no sé si pueda ser aquella esposa que está todo el día encerrada en una cabaña esperando al hombre de la casa llegar... –

Inuyasha se acercó hasta la chica, tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él delicadamente – No estaría contigo si buscara algo así Kagome – le dijo suavemente antes de besar tiernamente sus labios.

- Cof...cof – tosió Akane entrando a la cocina – Gomen, no quiero interrumpirlos – sonrió – pero creo que tu amiga, Sango, está algo cansada Kagome-chan –

- Ahh... entonces vamos a cenar – dijo Kagome separándose sin muchas ganas de su pareja. – tomó de la mano a Inuyasha y junto con Akane salieron al jardín.

En el medio de la mesa se colocaron Kagome e Inuyasha, al lado de Kagome; Akane y Ranma, después la madre de Kagome, el abuelo, Shippo, Sota, y del otro lado Miroku y Sango para evitar que el monje hiciera de las suyas.

Mientras comían Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer "_kuso...se ve tan sensual vestida así_" pensó mientras deslizaba disimuladamente una de sus manos debajo de la mesa y la colocaba lentamente sobre el muslo de la chica.  
La joven se sonrojó notablemente al sentir las garras del hanyou rozar su piel suavemente, un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y luego un súbito calor la invadió. Lo miró de reojo regalándole una sonrisa. "_Inuyasha... si sigues así no creo soportar hasta mañana..."._

Akane por su parte miraba de reojo sonrojada a su prometido "_...me estoy muriendo de ganas de seguir con lo que empezamos en el dojo.._..". Despacio se acercó un poco más al chico, rozando su piel con la de su novio.  
Ranma se sonrojó al sentir la figura de su prometida rozarse contra él, con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la muchacha acariciándola lentamente."_Kuso... mi deseo es volver al dojo.. y... y... terminar con esta tortura... te deseo tanto Akane.."_

Repentinamente un sonrojado pero sonriente abuelito de Kagome se puso trabajosamente de pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio dijo levantando su copa: - ¡Hagamos un brindis...por mi nietecita y su esposo! –

Todos se levantaron alzando su copa sonrientes. Ya terminado el brindis Sango se acerco hasta Kagome:

- Kagome-chan, gracias por invitarnos...pero creo que ya debo irme...este bebé es igual de agotador que su padre – dijo sonrojada recordando ciertos momentos con su esposo.

- Gracias a ustedes por venir, cuídate mucho Sango-chan... el fin de semana los visitaré una tarde ¿si? – sonrió Kagome – Adiós Miroku-sama, sepa comportarse... – dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y luego acarició la cabeza del pequeño kitsune – Adiós Shippo-chan, cuida que Miroku-sama no haga de las suyas¿si? –

- Sayonara – se despidieron todos y luego fueron acompañados hasta su época por Inuyasha. A los pocos minutos el hanyou estaba de vuelta, la familia de Kagome ya había subido a dormir.

- ¿Vamos adentro? – propuso Kagome tomando del brazo de Inuyasha comenzando a dirigirse hacia la casa.

- Donde quieras Kagome...- dijo totalmente embobado Inuyasha mirando de reojo el amplio escote que mostraba la espalda de su mujer.

- Vamos...- le sonrió Akane tomando de la mano a su prometido – aún no es tan tarde.- comentó siguiendo a su amiga.

En el living, Kagome encendió el estereo, sintonizó una radio de música lenta con el volumen no tan alto, bajó un poco las luces, dejando el ambiente en una semi oscuridad.

Ranma tomó a su prometida por la cintura y le susurró sensualmente al oído: - ¿Bailamos, hermosa? –

Akane sonrió sonrojada colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometido – claro que si – le susurró.

Inuyasha observó como la otra pareja comenzaba a bailar, sonrió antes de tomar a Kagome por la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo – Yo...no soy bueno para esas cosas – le susurró mirándola a los ojos – pero ahora lo único que deseo es tenerte muy cerca mío – concluyó estrechando a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou y apretó sus pechos contra su torso frotándolo suavemente – Yo también – susurró mirándolo con picardía.

Akane miró a los ojos a su prometido "_Ranma...te deseo..._." despacio acercó más su cuerpo al del muchacho – Te amo – le susurró sensualmente.

- Akane... – susurró el joven mirando a su prometida. – Yo también... mucho – dijo tomándola entre sus brazos. "_Desearía estar a solas contigo en este momento..."_

El sentir los pechos de su mujer frotándose contra su cuerpo fue lo único que necesitó Inuyasha para mandar al diablo su autocontrol.

- Kagome... – soltó roncamente mirándola lujuriosamente a los ojos. Rápidamente la tomó en brazos – te necesito – le susurró al oído antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su mujer.

- ¿Creo que no se van a despedir no? – sonrió totalmente sonrojada Akane mirando a su prometido

- Creo que no... – sonrió Ranma con una leve gotita en su frente –...este sujeto es peor que ese tal Miroku –

- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó la muchacha "_sólo quiero estar a solas contigo.._."

- Vamos... – contestó Ranma abrazando a su prometida protectoramente mientras salían de la casa.

**--------------------**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando los chicos llegaron a su casa; tomados de la mano subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Akane.

- Oyasumi.. – susurró sensualmente Ranma besando suavemente los labios de la joven mientras acariciaba lentamente su rostro. "_..kuso... sólo deseo entrar contigo a esa habitación... te deseo tanto"._

- Oyasumi...- respondió Akane sonrojada. Se quedó mirando como su prometido entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta "_Ranma...yo...te amo..."_.

Despacio caminó hasta la habitación del chico deteniéndose en la entrada. "_yo...yo no sé va a pasar después...sólo sé que necesito estar contigo..."_. Tímidamente entró en la habitación, la pálida claridad de la luna se abría paso por las descubiertas ventanas invadiendo con su plateada luz totalmente el lugar . Él estaba dándole la espalda atrapado en sus pensamientos. Despacio se acercó, con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo, su aroma la envolvió por completo seduciendo lentamente sus sentidos haciendola desear aún más que ese aroma se impregnara en su piel y se quedase para siempre en ella.

- Ranma...- suspiró – te amo...te amo mucho...yo...yo...no sé que vas a pensar de mi... – susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la espalda del muchacho, quien parecía estar totalmente paralizado por los nervios –...pero necesito estar contigo...necesito que me toques...quiero entregarme a ti...yo...yo...quiero hacer el amor contigo...- finalizó sonrojada sintiendo como algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sus fuertes manos acariciaron con ternura las de la chica - Akane... – contestó finalmente el muchacho. Se giró para observar a su prometida, suavemente tomó su rostro y con sus labios besó sus lágrimas –Yo también te amo Akane... perdona que haya sido tan cobarde...perdóname por no tomar la iniciativa – tomó sus manos para luego besarlas con ternura – Pero no quería forzarte a nada... te deseo – acomodó uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja de la chica. – Yo también deseo hacer el amor contigo... – susurró dulcemente.

- Ranma...no eres cobarde...- susurró Akane mirándolo a los ojos – es sólo que ni tú ni yo...sabemos bien como manejar estas cosa... – sonrojada continuó – sólo sé que este momento no voy a olvidarlo nunca...y es algo que quiero compartir contigo...con el hombre que amo.-

- Y yo sólo contigo...- sonrió mirándola con ternura. Sus miradas se encontraron, se dejó atrapar por brillo de su mirada, esa mirada que era casi como una leve caricia erizaba su piel y al mismo tiempo despertaba en su corazón el profundo deseo de estar siempre a su lado, de protegerla para siempre de todo y de todos.- Mm...Akane...debemos usar protección... tú sabes... – susurró Ranma sonrojado.

Akane sonrió – No te preocupes...- subió una de sus manos hasta los labios de su prometido comenzando a acariciarlos muy despacio – no estoy en los días en que necesitemos cuidarnos ...– le explicó sonrojada deslizando despacio su mano ahora por una de sus mejillas – ¿recuerdas esta mañana cuando Kagome me llevó a la consulta con ella? - preguntó mirándolo avergonzada.

- Sí... ¿para qué entraste allí? te veías un poco asustada... ¿pasó algo? – preguntó con curiosidad Ranma mientras rozaba con sus dedos suavemente su espalda.

- Para buscar algún método para cuidarme si llegábamos a este punto – le contestó Akane totalmente roja – y...ya...estoy...tú sabes...- miró avergonzada a su prometido – ...y creo que ahora estoy más asustada que esta mañana – murmuró quedamente.

Ranma estrechó entre sus brazos a su prometida – No tengas miedo... estamos juntos en esto... yo también soy inexperto en este asunto... pero... ¿aprenderemos juntos, ne? – concluyó mirándola tiernamente.

- Juntos...para siempre... – le contestó Akane mirándolo con una sonrisa, recuperando la seguridad gracias a sus palabras. Despacio se separó un poco de él para deslizar suavemente sus manos por su torso - ...porque si se te ocurre tratar de aprender con otra mujer... ¿sabes que te mataría no? – le preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente mientras comenzaba a abrir despacio la camisa del chico.

- Te amo celosa... – susurró Ranma besando las mejillas de la joven mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda.

- Yo a ti – le sonrió Akane terminado de abrir la camisa–...sólo cuido lo que es mío... - susurró subiendo lentamente sus manos por el torso del chico hasta sus hombros quitándola por completo.Tímidamente se separó un poco de él, con su mirada recorrió su trabajado pecho. Sonrojada lo miró a los ojos dándole a entender que era su turno.

Ranma lentamente desabrochó los botones de la blusa china que su prometida estaba usando, en el cuarto botón se encontró con algo rojo que lo hizo sonrojarse furiosamente. – Akane... – gimió cuando desabrochó los dos botones siguientes al ver el sostén que la muchacha se estaba probando por encima de la ropa ese mismo día y que lo había vuelto completamente loco. – Es... está... mu... muy bonito... – susurró para luego agregar – Y a ti te sienta muy bien... – concluyó notablemente sonrojado. Finalmente terminó de desabrochar la blusa y tímidamente la dejo caer hacia atrás.

- Ari...arigato...- le contestó sonrojada Akane – yo...lo compré hoy...- temblorosa acarició despacio el pecho de Ranma, sentía como el chico se estremecía con el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel y ella comenzaba a volverse loca con cada caricia que le entregaba. Al llegar a su cintura desató lentamente su pantalón dejándolo caer al piso. Dió un paso hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos a su prometido le dijo - lo compré esperando que te gustará en mí...pensé en ti cuando lo compré Ranma...-

- Me encanta... – le respondió sensualmente el joven de la trenza. La atrajo contra su torso y comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello, subió su mirada encontrándose con los labios entreabiertos de su prometida que parecían pedirle a gritos que los besara , delicadamente los rozó, atrapando luego con deseo su labio inferior entre los suyos.

Akane correspondió apasionadamente al beso, queria demostrarle que el sentir las caricias de sus labios era algo vital para ella casi un soplo de aliento del que dependía su vida . Ansiosa buscó profundizar el beso rozando con su lengua entre los labios del chico. Éste aceptó abriendo un poco más su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando a rozarse anhelantes, aumentando con cada contacto el fuerte deseo que estremecia por completo sus cuerpos. Con una de sus manos, Akane, tomó la de su prometido llevándola hasta el cierre de su falda.

- Quítala...- jadeó entre besos.

El joven tímidamente bajó el cierre de la falda, con sus dedos la deslizó despacio por las caderas de Akane dejándola caer. – Eres hermosa... – susurró deleitándose al recorrerla con su mirada de arriba a abajo. Nuevamente comenzó a besarla, pero más apasionadamente deseoso de aquellos dulces labios, de hacerle sentir con cada roce, con cada caricia lo mucho que la amaba y lo importante que era para él cada segundo de lo que estaban viviendo.

- Ranma...- susurró entre besos Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido.

Ranma observó detenidamente a la muchacha tratando de grabar en su mente la imagen de su precioso rostro por el resto de sus días. Akane estaba totalmente sonrojada, con sus labios entreabiertos anhelantes de más besos y caricias. Sus miradas se encontraron, sin decir una sola palabra se entendieron...ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Él la tomó en sus brazos llevándola hacia el futon donde la recostó suavemente, con mucho cuidado se colocó sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre sus propios brazos y piernas. Con delicadeza, sus labios acariciaron el cuello de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos iniciando un camino de besos hasta llegar cerca de sus pechos.

La chica sentía con cada caricia un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago, que parecía expandirse desde este punto al resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía cada vez más acalorada y agitada. Suavemente deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su prometido recorriéndola por completo, su fragancia y cada roce con la tibia piel del muchacho la estaban volviendo completamente loca. Tímidamente descendió con sus manos hasta las caderas de su novio, despacio comenzó a bajar sus boxers.

Ranma la miró a los ojos mientras ella lentamente terminaba de desnudarlo por completo. Cuando ésta terminó sonrió dulcemente y besó sus labios con ternura para luego dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo: las pantaletas de su prometida.  
La miró a los ojos para pedir aprobación, su mirada castaña brillaba reflejando en ella amor y el claro deseo de la entrega. Con un poco de timidez comenzó a deslizarlas por su suave piel; a su tacto era tan sedosa, caricia a caricia podía sentir como aumentaba su excitación...la anhelaba con locura. En poco tiempo logró deshacerse de las pantaletas, se detuvo para contemplar con adoración el cuerpo de su mujer. Lentamente volvió a su subir sus manos por sus muslos apenas rozándolos con las puntas de sus dedos.  
Las sutiles caricias hicieron temblar el cuerpo de Akane, para ella estas eran el inicio de una abrasadora hoguera en su interior que se alimentaba con cada roce, con cada beso, con cada mirada.

- Ranma...- jadeó Akane; todo su cuerpo se estremecia de deseo al sentir las manos de su prometido subiendo por sus muslos en dirección hacia su intimidad, tímidamente separó un poco sus piernas permitiéndole un mejor acceso. – Ran...ma...- gimió con fuerza abrazándose fuertemente al chico.

- Ak...Akane...-soltó roncamente el muchacho, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con mayor fuerza al sentirla temblando de placer entre sus brazos. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar los bordes de la intimidad de la chica, deslizando con mucho cuidado uno de sus dedos en esta.

- Ranma...me estas enloqueciendo...- suspiró la muchacha levantando un poco sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto.

Fuertes estremecimientos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Ranma al sentir su calidez y humedad. La sangre de su cuerpo se acumuló con rápidez en un punto, su miembro, dejando en evidencia su excitación. Despacio retiró su dedo de su intimidad, y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Akane...- gimió excitado, acomodándose sobre ella frotando despacio sus cuerpos, rozando lentamente sus intimidades que entraban en contacto por primera vez.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó la muchacha abrazándose con fuerza a este, deseosa lo empujó con su peso dejándolo recostado bajo ella.

Lentamente se acomodó sobre él, apoyando su peso sobre sus propias rodillas, sonriendo traviesamente llevó sus manos hasta el broche de su sostén para abrirlo. Miró a los ojos al chico sensualmente antes de dejarlo caer.  
Ranma la miraba embobado, sonrojado, con los labios entre abiertos respirando con agitación, esta mirada hacía arder hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, la hacia sentirse voluptuosa, deseada, amada. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tomó sus manos, colocándolas despacio sobre sus pechos.- Tócame Ranma...- le susurró sensualmente.

Al ver al descubiertos los senos de su prometida, el muchacho sintió como se perdía en la desbordante pasión que comenzaba a devorar todo su ser. Su excitación se hacía cada vez mayor, sólo deseaba hacerla completamente suya, fundirse completamente en ella para siempre . Deseoso, colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de la joven masajeándolos suavemente. – Akane...te...deseo... – soltó roncamente mirándola con intesidad.

Lentamente Akane bajó sus caderas apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, con suavidad comenzó a rozar sus intimidades, con cada roce se veía invadida de humedad y de una sensación de ardor y necesidad que la estaban volviendo completamente loca de deseo.- Ranma...te necesito...- jadeó con los ojos cerrados estremeciéndose de placer con el ardiente calor que desprendía el cuerpo del muchacho.

Su prometido la tomó por las caderas acercándola más hacia él, con cuidado acomodó su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad. Con uno de sus brazos apoyó su peso para sostenerse y con el otro recorrió lentamente la espalda de la muchacha besando con ansiedad sus pechos.

Akane gimió con fuerza; el abrasador aliento de Ranma sobre su piel y sus humedas caricias sobre sus pechos la seducían totalmente, la enloquecían se sentía totalmente dominada por su cuerpo, el cual le pedía a gritos continuar.

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, muy despacio bajó sus caderas dejando que su ardiente miembro penetrase en ella. Sintió que la respiración le faltaba, reprimiendo un gemido presionó con todas sus fuerzas los hombros de Ranma. Se quedó quieta jadeante, todo su cuerpo se contraía en fuertes espasmos de placer.  
Su corazón latía desbocadamente, se sentía completa, poseída, amada; cerró los ojos buscando prongolar al máximo las fuertes ráfagas de placer que la recorrían por completo y que aumentaban con fuerza cada vez que los músculos de su intimidad se contraían presionando el palpitante miembro de Ranma.

- Akane... – un ronco gemido escapó de los labios de Ranma, todo su cuerpo se vio invadido de fuertes temblores que iban casi a la par con las ardientes contracciones de la intimidad de Akane sobre su erección.

- Bésame...- gimió la muchacha.

Ranma subió su mano a la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él la besó ardientemente, mordisqueando sus labios totalmente excitado; entreabrió sus labios rozando una y otra vez con su lengua los ardientes labios de Akane, con determinación profundizó el beso saboreando con placer su dulce boca . Sin romper el beso bajó su mano recorriendo los contornos de la joven hasta llegar más allá de su espalda, deleitándose al recorrer cada fracción de su piel.

Despacio, Akane terminó de bajar por completo sus caderas ahogando sus gemidos y leves quejidos en los labios del muchacho. Lo abrazó con fuerza respirando agitadamente.

- Te amo...- jadeó temblando entre los brazos de Ranma.

Ranma la besó acariciando su espalda suavemente. Olas de sensaciones placenteras lo invadieron al sentirla totalmente suya temblando entre sus brazos, jadeante le respondió – Y yo a ti... -

Lentamente, Akane, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas permitiendo que el ardiente miembro del muchacho se frotase una y otra vez suavemente dentro suyo. Cerró sus ojos entregándose completamente al placer que estaba sintiendo. Los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se sentía totalmente agitada pero no se detuvo, lo que su cuerpo le pedía en ese instante era continuar. Repentinamente aumentó la velocidad en el movimiento de sus caderas.

El muchacho la observó totalmente extasiado, la sútil y tenue luz de luna bañaba su cuerpo iluminando su tersa piel, subía y bajaba sus caderas ritmicamente pareciendo deseosa de impregnarse totalmente de él. Sus manos recorrieron con ardor el cuerpo de Akane, acarició cada una de sus curvas hasta posarse en sus caderas; la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola contra el. Totalmente excitado acercó su rostro hacia sus pechos y besó de forma hambrienta cada uno de estos seducido por completo por los ritmicos movimientos de estos.

Las torridas caricias del muchacho encedieron aún más la pasión de Akane. Siguió moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, de forma delirante, casi salvaje entregandose y llevando con ella a Ranma al delirio del deseo y al frenesí de la entrega sexual.

La presión y los espasmos que se apoderaban con fuerza de cada fibra de su ser se hicieron cada vez más intensos, sintió al muchacho tensarse y temblar entre sus brazos, esto la excitó aún más llevándola a intensificar la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta alcanzar el climax. Se detuvo sintiéndose totalmente relajada, miró a su prometido, el chico respiraba agitadamente pero se veía igual de relajado y satisfecho que ella.

Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su torso dejándose caer hacia atrás. Suavemente besó sus mejillas y cerca de la comisura de sus labios. – Te amo... – susurró agitadamente.

Akane sonrió, jadeante le respondió: - lo sé...yo...a ti.-

Minutos después, la chica delicadamente se separó de él recostándose a su lado. Cerró los ojos, y se relajó tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ranma volteó hacia ella apoyándose sobre su propio costado. Sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos se dedicó a observarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Akane aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Akane.. – susurró mirándola sensualmente. – ...deberíamos tomar esto.. – se interrumpió para luego continuar roncamente - de la misma forma que un entrenamiento ¿ne? – concluyó mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su prometida.

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha al sentir los labios de Ranma. - ¿entrenamiento? – preguntó mirando al chico con curiosidad.

- Tú sabes... – contestó mirando fijamente los ojos de su prometida con una expresión de travesura – Como algo diario... todos los días.. – finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

- Deberíamos entrenar intensamente...– respondió la chica mirándolo sensualmente a los ojos – y ¿cuánto antes mejor no? – le preguntó coquetamente.

- Ahora mismo...- le susurró Ranma antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Ambos estaban seguros que esa noche no dormirían mucho...pero realmente les encantaba esa idea.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 11**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Para todas las fanaticas que odian profundamente a Kagome en este minuto...les damos todo nuestro apoyo xDD...aunque igual pobrecita muchacha, realmente en cierta forma hay que admirar su condenada fuerza de voluntad...aunque la haya enviado de paseo al quinto infierno al final de éste capítulo.**_

_**Sobre Ranma & Akane definitivamente creemos que él ni por muy "emocionado" que estuviera sería capaz de tomar la iniciativa en algo así...al menos la primera vez...ya como se vio al final del capítulo el muchacho estaba más que motivado a continuar "entrenando" y para que decir Akane xp**_

_**La cosa no se acaba con esto xp...si supieran todas las ideas que aún tenemos xp y todo lo que sigue en el fic xppp , esperamos que sigan con nosotras y ONEGAI dejen sus REVIEWS **_

* * *


	12. Entrenamiento Marcas

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Hola a todos! muchas gracias a todos los que siguen acompañando y a quienes nos regalan parte de su tiempo dejando un review. Esperamos que todos sigan con nosotras hasta el final xp:

Esperamos que le guste este capítulo y va la advertencia que ya nos está dando flojera poner xp **"Este capítulo tiene escenas lemon"**, s**i leer cosas así te provoca un shock sicologico puedes saltarlas y continuar leyendo xp la autocensura rula xp**

_Capítulo 12: **Entrenamiento / Marcas **_

Simbología :

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

El profesor de Genética hablaba monótonamente mientras Higurashi Kagome garabateaba su cuaderno sin prestar atención. Sin pensarlo dibujó un chibi Inuyasha que graciosamente se rascaba con una de sus patas la espalda. Sonrojada recordó al hanyou, la noche anterior no había podido resistirlo, pensó en no hacer nada en su habitación por temor a que su familia la escuchara... pero su compañero ardiente de pasión la había hecho ceder, y lo admitía con gusto... adoraba ceder a las tentaciones que le provocaba su Inuyasha. 

_**Flash back**_

- Kagome...Kagome...- gimió Inuyasha, sus fuertes manos recorrían febrilmente cada curva del cuerpo de la chica– te gusta enloquecerme ¿no mujer? – le preguntó antes de besar hambrientamente sus labios.

Kagome, sin poder resistir a los encantos del hanyou, correspondió a sus besos con la misma pasión. Con deseo acarició su espalda, recorriendo con avidez su bien formado cuerpo. Una de sus manos estudió su pecho pellizcando sus pectorales suavemente, lo deseaba intensamente, y debía admitirlo, parte de la culpa era suya por provocarlo tan descaradamente con su vestimenta, al apretarse contra él, pero diablos... que importaba eso ahora, con las caricias tan deliciosas que el medio demonio le propinaba, no podía pensar en si debía o no, ella sólo quería..

El muchacho deslizó una de sus manos lentamente por la espalda de su mujer atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, deseaba sentir de nuevo sus suaves pechos contra su torso y cada parte de su cálido cuerpo rozandose contra el suyo. - Kagome...- le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de la mujer, lentamente comenzó a presionarlo y a masajearlo con suavidad - ...pensé que no haríamos nada esta noche...- le dijo mirándola con deseo mientras la jalaba más hacia él para hacerle sentir su ya algo excitado miembro.

- Inuyasha... – susurró agitadamente Kagome. – No podemos hacer el amor por completo... no hasta que me entere de los resultados... pero... – se interrumpió para mirarlo traviesamente y murmurarle de forma coqueta – podemos jugar un poquito... Inuyasha.-

Él le sonrió seductoramente antes de tumbarla de espaldas sobre la cama quedando recostado sobre ella. Despacio comenzó a besar su cuello, formando un camino de besos que pasó por sus pechos, vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Subió su rostro para mirar sensualmente a su mujer, quien estaba totalmente roja y agitada.

- Inu.. yasha.. sigue... – gimió la joven deseosa de que el hanyou continuara con su recorrido. Necesitaba de los labios del chico para sentirse completa. El calor de sus labios acariciando su piel, sus manos deslizandose fogosamente entre sus muslos...con cada caricia la atrapaba en una red de placer y ansiedad en la que ella deseaba quedarse para siempre.

El joven suavemente separó sus piernas, despacio acarició con sus labios la parte superior de sus muslos; el aroma de su piel, su suavidad, sus reacciones a cada una de sus caricias lo excitaban poderosamente; febrilmente comenzó a lamer los alrededores de su intimidad.Sentía como el cuerpo de su mujer temblaba y como esta se movía con excitación sobre la cama. La intensa fragancia de su excitación y sus delirantes quejidos hacían arder cada vez con mayor fuerza su sangre.

Lentamente deslizó su lengua subiendo y bajando por los bordes de la intimidad de la chica una y otra vez, hambriento de ella, deseoso de impregnarse de su excitante aroma, y de su delicioso sabor, deseaba poseer por completo y por el resto de su vida a esa mujer, ser el dueño de sus caricias, de sus besos, ser el único capaz de hacerla temblar de placer entre sus brazos por siempre.  
Vió como la muchacha levantaba un poco sus caderas deseosa de mayor contacto, excitado la tomó por las caderas acercándola aún más hacia él, sus labios besaron, presionaron y chuparon una y otra vez su intimidad; se movieron siguiendo el compás de la agitada respiración de la mujer, de sus jadeos y gemidos que le exigían que no se detuviera.  
Despacio comenzó a lamer el centro de placer de su mujer, haciendo que está se retorciera y jadeara de placer con más fuerza. Ansioso volvió a dirigir sus labios hasta su intimidad penetrando lentamente con su lengua en sus profundidades femeninas; saboreando deseoso su calidez y humedad.  
La joven sintió una fuerte tensión en el bajo vientre, un revoloteo que recorrió su cuerpo y que la hacia ansiar más mucho más. Al borde del orgasmo apretó fuerte las sabanas con sus manos, mientras gritaba el nombre del hanyou. Luego se relajó completamente, soltando poco a poco las sabanas, desvaneciendose en brazos del inmenso placer.

_**Fin flash back**_

Kagome dejó de volar en sus pensamientos cuando encontró uno de los papelitos escrito por su amiga. "_Ahora que lo recuerdo... anoche no nos despedimos..." _se sonrojó furiosamente recordando la manera en que el hanyou la había llevado a su cuarto "_¿Por qué habrá faltado a clases Akane-chan?"._

**--------------------**

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Akane despertó, se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de su prometido. La noche anterior había sido la más hermosa de toda su vida y también la más agitada. Se sonrojó completamente al recodar y tuvo que reprimir una risita para no despertar al muchacho.  
Habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela acariciándose, besándose, amándose; sólo se detuvieron al amanecer para desayunar algo, luego de eso se habían dormido profundamente.  
Suavemente se movió liberándose del posesivo abrazo de Ranma, sin hacer ruido se levantó, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Luego de un rato salió cubierta sólo con una toalla; fue hasta su habitación para buscar que ponerse. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, buscó entre sus ropas la pequeña tanga que había comprado también el día anterior y vestida sólo con eso volvió a la habitación de Ranma.  
El chico seguía profundamente dormido, por lo que tuvo total libertad para buscar entre sus cosas lo que deseaba ponerse. Finalmente encontró una de las camisas chinas rojas de su novio. Se vistió con ella dejando algunos de los botones de arriba abiertos, la escasa vestimenta apenas llegaba un poco más abajo de su trasero.

"_Realmente soy una pervertida...me estoy vistiendo así para seducirte Ranma...de todos modos...vestirme así también me recuerda todo lo del Monte Fénix...cuando abrí los ojos y estaba entre tus brazos" _Se acercó al muchacho colocándose de rodillas a su lado, besó suavemente sus labios para no despertarlo. - te amo...- le susurró antes de abandonar la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Cuando la joven desapareció de la habitación, lentamente Ranma abrió los ojos despertándose de un hermoso sueño. "_Un momento.. ¿todo fue un sueño_?" pensó mientras recorría con su mirada la solitaria habitación. Rápidamente se vistió con uno de sus boxers, buscó a Akane en su habitación y no la halló, debía asegurarse que todo aquello no había sido sólo una cruel fantasía producto de su imaginación.

Al llegar a la cocina la vio, estaba vestida sólo con una de sus camisas chinas. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al comprobar que no había sido un sueño, él había pasado toda la noche con Akane. Deseoso de tenerla en sus brazos, sigilosamente caminó hasta llegar a ella que se encontraba distraída tomando un poco de agua. La abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, inhaló suavemente la delicada fragancia a rosas que desprendían los cabellos de la joven.

– Te ves hermosa vestida así – murmuró con voz ronca el joven de la trenza.

Akane sintió como una calidad sensación invadía por completo su cuerpo al estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Ranma; dejó el vaso sobre la mesa lentamente, luego relajó su cuerpo contra el de su prometido. - Gracias, pensé que no despertarías nunca – contestó levemente sonrojada – por un instante creí que no podrías levantarte en todo el día...ya comenzaba a dudar de tu resistencia ¿sabias? – le preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

- ¿De verdad creías que no resistiría? – susurró Ranma y se acercó a su cuello – Podría continuar durante toda la tarde si eso quisieras... – concluyó colocando algunos besos en éste.

- ¡je je je!...engreído... – le contestó riendo Akane – ...anoche fue hermoso... – susurró mientras acariciaba los brazos de su prometido.

- Akane.. – susurró Ranma deteniendo sus besos. - ¿Qué haremos con nuestra familia?...llegarán mañana... – preguntó colocando algunos besos más en el delicado cuello de su prometida – Porque... no sé si pueda resistirlo... tú sabes... abandonar esto – dijo besándole nuevamente el cuello, con suavidad la ayudó a voltear – O esto... – murmuró mientras rozaba delicadamente sus labios, para luego mordisquearlos levemente.

La chica lo besó con dulzura disfrutando del delicioso contacto de sus cálidos labios, subió sus brazos para rodear con estos su cuello, abrazándolo. Despacio rompió el beso

- No lo sé...- suspiró – no quiero que se metan en nuestra relación, siempre han tratado... no quiero que interfieran...sabes que si se enteran que estamos enamorados nos casarían de inmediato... también será difícil para mí el no besarte cada vez que lo desee - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada

- No te preocupes, sabremos enfrentarlos... ya no somos unos niños... – dijo Ranma tomando las manos de su prometida mirándola tiernamente.

- Lo sé – le contestó la chica separándose de él – lo que me preocupa...es que no puedas dejar de acosarme – le sonrió traviesamente alejándose un poco.

- Oe... ¿y tú crees que no me acosas al vestirte así? – murmuró Ranma admirando nuevamente la figura de su prometida. – ¿S.. só.. sólo tienes es..esa camisa? – tartamudeó comenzando a imaginarse a la chica completamente desnuda.

- ¿Crees que no traigo nada más debajo de la camisa? – le preguntó Akane mirándolo coquetamente – ¿Me estas imaginando totalmente desnuda no?- susurró sensualmente – y dime si estuviera con mucha más ropa... ¿de todos modos seguirías imaginándome sin nada no? – le sonrió traviesamente.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta todavía – contestó Ranma perdiendo un poco los nervios, avanzando un paso hacia ella y mirándola seductoramente continuó - ¿Quieres que lo compruebe por mí mismo? – concluyó tomándola de la cintura atrapando totalmente desprevenida a la muchacha; la echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos pícaramente mientras acercaba una de sus manos a los botones de la camisa.

- Ranma...realmente me encantaría... que lo hicieras – susurró sensualmente Akane mirándolo intensamente.

- Ak...Aka...Akane...- tartamudeó el chico totalmente sonrojado. Con mucho cuidado se separó de la chica para evitar que ésta perdiera el equilibrio - ...tú...qui..quieres...que...yo...yo – finalizó totalmente nervioso.

Akane caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de la cocina, sonrió al observar el estado de shock de su prometido "_te ves tan tierno así.._.." pensó  
- Me vestí así para seducirte...no para acosarte y... – sonrojada miró a Ranma - lo que tú tienes puesto tampoco deja mucho a la imaginación – sonrió traviesamente antes de continuar – si logras atraparme...sabrás si realmente tengo algo o no debajo de la blusa...y...tal vez te deje demostrarme tu resistencia toda...toda...la tarde...- le dijo mirándolo sensualmente antes de salir corriendo.

Ranma observó como se alejaba, reaccionando luego de cinco segundos, corrió rápidamente pero la muchacha había sido veloz, y no lograba hallarla. Observó por todas partes cuando vio como se escabullía cerca del Dojo. "_De ésta no se me escapa.. je_!" pensó el chico mientras sonreía triunfalmente y corría a buscarla.

**--------------------**

Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala de espera del centro médico esperando que Kagome saliera de la consulta. Sentía que la recepcionista lo miraba con cierto temor. "_Seguro aún se acuerda de la "pequeña" charla que nos dio Akane sobre los ginecólogos el otro día...kuso...bruja loca...sólo recordar sus gritos provoca escalofríos" _pensaba.

- Kagome...¿por qué tardas tanto? – murmuró. Sonrió sonrojándose un poco comenzando a recordar la noche anterior

**_Flash back_**

Inuyasha se recostó de nuevo al lado de su mujer, ella estaba totalmente roja y muy agitada.- ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar Kagome? – le preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Kagome recompuso su postura y sonriendo traviesamente le contestó – Eso crees tú... – dijo para luego colocarse repentinamente sobre el vientre del hanyou a horcajadas para sorpresa de éste.

Bajó su rostro y comenzó a depositar besos y lamidas por su pecho haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a la cintura del hanyou, lentamente continuó hasta su bajo vientre, se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos sugerentemente y agregar. - ¿Me decías? –

- Kag...Kagome...- balbuceó totalmente sonrojado el muchacho comenzando a sentir como su excitación se hacía mayor conforme la chica descendía.

Kagome bajó su mirada y descendió un poco más, se apoyó cerca de las rodillas del joven; besó suavemente los muslos de éste hasta llegar a su ingle. Lamió lentamente alrededor de su objetivo, y tímidamente pero resuelta, continuó hasta llegar a su ardiente virilidad. Suavemente comenzó a rozar la punta de ésta con su lengua provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo del hanyou.

- Kagome...Kagome...- gimió con fuerza el muchacho, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a tensarse al contacto de su miembro con la lengua de la chica.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se detuvo para comenzar a lamerlo con más intensidad humedeciendo toda su palpitante y ardiente masculinidad, nuevamente se situó en la punta para delicadamente succionarla. Volvió a lamer el miembro del chico con más fuerza acariciando toda su longitud una y otra vez; dejó escapar de su garganta un leve gemido que sonó casi como un ronroneo antes de presionar una vez más la virilidad del muchacho entre sus labios. Sus humedas caricias se hicieron cada vez más intensas y ardientes, logrando llevarlo finalmente al placer del clímax.

_**Fin flash back**_

Inuyasha movió con fuerza su cabeza para espantar sus recuerdos o de lo contrario se volvería loco de deseo. Por suerte no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando ya que una sonriente Kagome se sentaba a su lado. - ¿Qué pasó¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el hanyou con curiosidad.

La joven giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del muchacho. – No sé como ni por qué... pero... milagrosamente no estoy embarazada... todo indicaba que lo estaría, era mi periodo más fértil y no utilizamos ninguna protección – contestó para luego agregar. – Supongo que la suerte se puso de nuestro lado jeje – sonrió aliviada. – Inuyasha... ahora tendré que cuidarme... la doctora me recetó algunas pastillas.. y.. – sonrió juguetonamente para terminar: - Creo que deberíamos ir al Sengoku a "dormir".. por la mañana Souta me preguntó por sonidos extraños proveniente de mi habitación – la joven se sonrojó mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente.

- Si hubieses estado embarazada sabes que yo cuidaría de ustedes Kagome – le sonrió Inuyasha acariciando con una de sus manos sus mejillas - ¿Dormir? – le preguntó sonriéndole seductoramente – No creo que te deje dormir – le susurró sensualmente al oído – Sabes...he estado pensando, deberíamos arreglar para nosotros la cabaña donde te lleve el otro día...quien sabe tal vez podríamos vivir ahí...¿Te gustaría?-

- Inuyasha... – sonrió la muchacha mirándolo tiernamente, subió una de sus manos para acariciar con ternura sus cabellos plateados. – Me encantaría... vivir allí contigo, después de unos años tener nuestros hijos... muchos pequeñitos corriendo entre las flores.. – sonrió la muchacha con un brillo especial en su mirada

- Muchos...muchos pequeñitos...- le sonrió con ternura el muchacho - ¿Volvemos a tu casa? – le preguntó.

- Mejor pasamos por el Dojo... estoy preocupada por Akane, hoy faltó a clases... y Ranma también, quizás esté enferma y él se quedó con ella para cuidarla... debe ser algo extremo para que ella no asista, por eso me gustaría cerciorarme que todo esté bien por allá... ¿vamos? – dijo la muchacha tomando la mano del joven.

- Vamos – le contestó Inuyasha entrelazando su mano con la de su mujer – aunque dudo que esté enferma...se veían muy acaramelados Ranma y ella anoche - comentó mirando de reojo a Kagome.

**--------------------**

Desde hace un rato, Ranma había logrado acorralarla en el Dojo, no tenía ni una posibilidad de salir por la puerta, porque si intentaba dirigirse hacia ella, caería en los brazos de su prometido, y no era que esa idea no le resultase atractiva...sólo quería coquetear un poco más con el chico.

- ¿Ya te diste por vencido? – le preguntó Akane desde una distancia prudente mirándolo traviesamente - Es normal que no estés en las mejores condiciones luego del entrenamiento de anoche – concluyó sacándole la lengua.

- Deja de moverte, estas atrapada, admítelo – susurró roncamente Ranma mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su presa. Rápidamente la acorraló contra la pared colocando ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de la muchacha, su musculoso torso actuaba como una enorme pared que sería difícil de doblegar. – ¿Y bien...? creo que con esto te demostré que mi resistencia puede más de lo que tú imaginas... – sonrió mirándola traviesamente. – Quiero saber que hay debajo de mi camisa... si no es mucha molestia – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

- Puedo admitir que estoy atrapada...- le susurró Akane mirándolo a los ojos – sólo si eres tú quien me atrapa...- continuó comenzando a abrir lentamente uno a uno los botones de la camisa - y tienes toda la tarde para seguir demostrándome tu resistencia – le sonrió sonrojada al terminar de abrirla por completo. Tímidamente la abrió un poco más dejando ver a su prometido su cuerpo semi desnudo – te dije que no estaba desnuda... – sonrió coquetamente.

Ranma observó embobado el cuerpo de su prometida para luego posar su vista en la pequeña pantaleta que estaba utilizando, de color rojo... muy pequeña...vale destacar nuevamente. - ¿Esa la compraste para mi también? – sonrió seductoramente mientras le besaba suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le susurró Akane mientras acariciaba despacio su torso - ¿te gusta? – le preguntó

- Lo sé... simplemente eso... – contestó triunfalmente, luego su expresión cambió a una más sensual – Es bonita... pero en ti la hace verse todavía mejor – finalizó guiñándole un ojo. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente los hombros de la muchacha hasta llegar a su nuca, despacio la atrajo hacia él mientras rozaba sus labios suavemente.

- Y ahora que me atrapaste... ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? - le preguntó Akane abrazándolo y arrimando su cuerpo despacio al de él; seductoramente comenzó a lamer sus labios.

Ranma bajó sus manos a la cintura de Akane, por debajo de la camisa acarició lentamente su espalda, luego entreabrió sus labios para besarla ardientemente. El aroma que su cabello y cuerpo desprendían lo embriagaban, dominaban por completo cada uno de sus sentidos llevándolo inevitablemente a desearla con locura. Ella lo volvía loco, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hacerla suya otra vez en ese mismo lugar.

**--------------------**

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la entrada del Dojo, nuevamente la chica llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó.

- ¿Crees que estén en casa¿les habrá sucedido algo? – preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

- Averiguémoslo – le contestó Inuyasha mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y de un ágil salto entraba a la casa, una vez al otro lado, despacio bajó a la chica.

Los jóvenes caminaron en dirección al Dojo, la puerta se encontraba abierta, Kagome se adelantó - ¿Akane-chan? – preguntó mientras se acercaba, finalmente llegó a la entrada y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse estática al divisar a su amiga semidesnuda siendo besada apasionadamente por un Ranma en las mismas condiciones.   
Inuyasha se acercó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica - ¿Qué sucedió¿los encontrast.. – no pudo terminar la frase cuando logró distinguir a una pareja semidesnuda en el fondo del salón en el rincón derecho precisamente.

Al verse descubierta, Akane totalmente roja se pegó aún más a su paralizado prometido para evitar ser vista semidesnuda - ni se te ocurra moverte – le susurró por lo bajo – ¿Kagome-chan? – preguntó separándose muy poco de él, sólo lo necesario para cerrar rápidamente su camisa.

- Creo que interrumpimos algo...- le murmuró Inuyasha a su mujer.

- Gomen ne... – atinó a decir Kagome mientras se tapaba los ojos. – Estaba preocupada porque no asististe a clases... lamento la interrupción...- susurró apenada mientras un ligero rubor se formaba en sus mejillas. – Inuyasha... mejor vamos... – dijo tomándole una mano al muchacho.

- Espera...espera...- le dijo el hanyou con su vista fija en la pareja, jalándola de la mano se acercó hacia unos sonrojados Ranma y Akane – Kagome...¿por qué no me contaste que entre los humanos son las mujeres las que marcan a su pareja? – le preguntó indicando unas marcas que el muchacho de la trenza tenía en sus hombros.

Ranma estaba completamente en otro mundo cuando escuchó la última pregunta del hanyou. - ¿Ma...marcas? - preguntó

- Inuyasha... ¡OSUWARI! – espetó Kagome. – Muchachos.. lo sentimos.. no queríamos molestar –

- No...no te preocupes Kagome-chan – le contestó sonrojada Akane – Gomen por las marcas...- sonrió nerviosa mirando a su prometido.

Ranma se estremeció al recordar como era que aquellas marcas habían llegado allí. Casi sin voz murmuró tartamudeando – No.. no te.. preo...preocupes -

- ¡Ouch! maldición Kagome sólo dije lo que ví...- se quejó desde el piso el hanyou. – además si pasó algo entre ellos...tanto mejor así este pobre idiota – continuó mirando a Ranma – deja de una vez de darse golpes en la cabeza para calmarse...- terminó mientras se ponía de pie.

Kagome se acercó a su amiga.- Tenemos que hablar... – le dijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Ahora? - le contestó en el mismo tono Akane.

- Hai – respondió Kagome tomando a la muchacha por el brazo mientras la arrastraba fuera del dojo. Rápidamente la llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellas

- ¿Qué...qué pasa Kagome-chan? – le preguntó totalmente sonrojada Akane "_kuso...al menos no fue nuestra familia quien nos vio...tendremos que tener más cuidado..."_

- ¿Qué sucedió contigo amiga? Faltaste a clases... y ahora los encontramos en esa posición para nada inocente... – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a Akane - ¿No me digas que a eso lo llamas entrenamiento? – concluyó un poco sonrojada.

- Entrenamiento, sí y toda la noche...- balbuceó una sonrojada Akane totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos. – Ranma...- sonrió totalmente embobada.

- Akane-chan... – murmuró Kagome abriendo sus ojos como platos y aumentando la intensidad del rubor en sus mejillas. – ¿Tú... tú y Ranma...? –

Akane asintió totalmente sonrojada – ¿se nota mucho? – preguntó sonrojada - es decir ¿se nos nota mucho?-

Kagome sonrió traviesamente. – Etto... esos rasguños que tenía Ranma... no disimulan mucho la situación – la chica hizo una expresión divertida y concluyó – No te imaginaba en esa faceta Akane-chan... la marca de Inuyasha no es nada comparado con lo que tiene Ranma-kun en los hombros, jeje! –

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente, luego sonrió mirando de forma traviesa a la otra chica – no lo hice a propósito, pero ahora comienzo a pensar que es bueno que este marcado... – le dijo – Sólo espero que mi familia no se de cuenta de nada.- buscó entre sus ropas unos pantalones deportivos negros – No quiero que nos casen mañana – continuó mientras se ponía la ropa.- pero...pase lo que pase anoche fue maravilloso – murmuró sonrojada.

- Lástima que tu familia llegue mañana... ¿entonces les ocultaran todo lo que pasó entre ustedes? – preguntó Kagome.

- Sí, no quiero que se metan en nuestra relación, es cierto que nos conocemos hace años...pero no como novios...y conociendo a mi familia... – suspiró – nos casarían en un par de días, mi hermana vendería entradas para la boda, tendrían además fotos nuestras besándonos en el álbum familiar y quien sabe que más...- concluyó frustrada.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan, de algún modo u otro lo solucionaran, no creo que los obliguen, ya son lo bastante adultos para enfrentarlos.. – dijo Kagome dándole ánimos a su amiga. – Cambiando de tema... ¿le gustó la ropa interior a Ranma-kun? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo pícaramente.

- Creo que sí...mucho realmente..."_eso estaba demostrándome cuando nos atraparon_".- contestó Akane sonrojada - ¿y cómo te fue en el médico? – le preguntó

- Bien... me salvé afortunadamente... ahora tomaré las cosas con más precaución – suspiró aliviada Kagome. – Ah... nos dejaron mucha tarea... pero traje los cuadernos para que copies los apuntes... – dijo Kagome mientras le pasaba algunas hojas a su amiga. –... por cierto... creo que ya encontramos un lugar para vivir con Inuyasha – comentó sonriente.

- Arigato "_ya ni me acordaba de la escuela..._"– le contestó Akane recibiendo las hojas – me alegro por ustedes...y ¿dónde piensan vivir? – le preguntó curiosa.

- En el Sengoku...en una cabaña muy bonita que se encuentra en el medio del bosque, el lugar tiene todo tipo de flores... es precioso... – comentó Kagome muy entusiasmada con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Akane observó la expresión de su amiga, una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: - ¿Cabaña... flores... fuego... haori¿Esa cabaña? –

- Ha.. hai – contestó nerviosa Kagome mientras jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada. - ¿Vamos a ver que están haciendo los chicos? – preguntó feliz de haber encontrado una excusa para cambiar de tema.

- Que romántico... – le sonrió Akane – si vamos...están muy tranquilos... ¿no crees? – le preguntó a su amiga mientras se dirigían a la sala.

**--------------------**

"_Estas mujeres... hablan como cotorras... hace más de una hora que están encerradas y sólo se escuchan murmullos... al menos si supiera que dicen... alcancé a bañarme, y hace un buen rato que estoy hablando con Inuyasha, incluso comimos... y todavía no hay ninguna señal de ese par..."_ pensaba Ranma.

- Mejor ni pienses en cuanto más van a tardar – le dijo Inuyasha con una clara expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro – no las entiendo...parece que sólo saben hablar y hablar...- comentó.

- Mujeres... sólo saben hacer eso.. o hablar de tonterías como maquillaje, ropa... – suspiró resignado el muchacho de la trenza

Las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente lo que ambos hombres habían dicho, ni uno de los dos se percató de su presencia hasta que:

- Al menos tenemos más temas de conversación que los hombres...- dijo Akane con un tono de voz muy frío - es lindo saber lo que piensas de las mujeres Ranma – le dijo a su prometido mirándolo con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron en todo este tiempo? Es extraño verlos tan tranquilos... ¿ya se hicieron amigos? – preguntó Kagome sacando la lengua.

- Creo que se hicieron amigos desde el día en que se aparecieron por la consulta médica – rió Akane - ¿Lo recuerdan no¿Cuándo llegaron como un par de locos paranoicos imaginando toda clase de desgracias? - preguntó mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡Keh! No es su asunto...- contestó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.- es mejor ser un loco paranoico que una bruja gritona...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – le preguntó algo molesta Akane - ¿Me llamaste bruja! – continuó tratando de controlarse para no golpear al hanyou.

- Te faltó gritona...- le contestó Inuyasha sonriéndole burlescamente

- SÓLO ATREVETE A REPETIRLO UNA VEZ MÁS – le gritó Akane apoyando con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, mirándolo furiosa.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida tomándola suavemente por el brazo. – Calma Akane, sólo lo decía en chiste... – sonrió nervioso con una gotita en su frente.

- No le veo el chiste - contestó la chica mirando molesta a Inuyasha.

- Era sólo una broma...te pones como fiera muy rápido ¿sabías? – le preguntó el hanyou mirándola con una media sonrisa.

- Calma... calma – dijo Kagome con una gotita en la frente. – Inuyasha, si sigues molestando a mis amigos te voy a castigar con algo que sé que no te va a gustar – concluyó mirando al hanyou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Oe Kagome! yo sólo estaba bromeando..- le contestó rápidamente el muchacho – además a ti tampoco te gustaría castigarme así – finalizó sonriéndole de igual modo

- Cof , cof...- tosió Akane - ¿Por cierto Kagome-chan...tenían algo muy urgente de que hablar anoche que se fueron sin despedirse de sus invitados ? – le preguntó traviesamente.

- Ehm.. es que nos acordamos de algo que habíamos olvidado.. y.. etto.. – dijo Kagome mirando el suelo mientras buscaba en su mente algún pretexto para cambiar de tema.

- Kagome... creo que este sujeto te está pervirtiendo... espero que no acabes como ese tal Miroku – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

- Al menos nosotros no damos espectáculos fuera de nuestra habitación – le contestó Inuyasha totalmente sonrojado.

Antes de que su prometido pudiera responder algo más, Akane decidió cambiar bruscamente de tema: - ¿Y cuándo piensan ir a arreglar la cabaña chicos? – les preguntó

- Mañana supongo ¿ne Inuyasha? – susurró Kagome sonriendo. – Va a quedar muy bonita... ¿quieren ir a conocerla? – preguntó entusiasmada.

- Si mañana – le contestó el hanyou con una sonrisa – podrían aprovechar para ayudarnos un poco...- comentó

Akane miro de reojo a su prometido."_la última vez que fuimos...acabamos peleados con Ranma...espero que no sea así"_

- Bueno, si no hay otra opción – sonrió Ranma burlonamente – Mientras que no me tope con ese tal Miroku... – dijo murmurando por lo bajo. "_si llega a hacer otra de esas propuestas a Akane creo que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos aunque esté esperando hijos y tenga esposa..."_

- ¿Miroku? – preguntó Akane mirando con una sonrisa a su prometido - ¿sigues celoso por algo así? – continuó levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté después de la propuesta que te hizo? Maldito pervertido... – protestó Ranma mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Te he dicho que te ves muy guapo celoso? – le susurró Akane mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Etto.. – atinó a decir Ranma furiosamente sonrojado. – Gr.. gracias... – dijo mirando al suelo evitando que el hanyou lo viera en ese estado para ser su blanco de burlas.

- Kagome...ya está oscureciendo...y estos dos...míralos...ya ni se acuerdan de que estamos aquí – le susurró Inuyasha a su mujer por lo bajo.

- Um.. yo creo – le respondió Kagome en el mismo tono. – Por como están dudo que mantengan el circo por mucho tiempo – agregó dejando escapar una risita.

Kagome se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta para interrumpir el romance de los muchachos: – Cof cof... creo que ya nos vamos... es tarde, los dejamos a solas para que continúen lo que interrumpimos – finalizó guiñándoles un ojo. - ¿Vamos Inuyasha? – seguido de esto la joven tomó el brazo del hanyou.

- ¡Keh! Si mejor vamos – contestó el joven.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces...- contestó totalmente sonrojada Akane poniéndose de pie para acompañarlos a la puerta.

- ¿A qué hora van a mi casa mañana?... – preguntó Kagome antes de marcharse.

- Supongo que temprano, después que llegue nuestra familia..."_no voy a tener muchas ganas de estar aquí._".- le contestó Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido.

- ¡Matta ashita! – dijo Kagome saludando con la mano mientras se alejaba con el hanyou.

- Matta...ashita...- murmuró Akane mirando con algo de preocupación a Ranma.

Ranma pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándola preocupado.

Akane suspiró apoyándose en él – no dejo de pensar en que hubiese pasado si en vez de Kagome...hubiese sido alguien de nuestra familia quien nos viera...y no es que no quiera verlos, pero realmente me gustaría estar siempre así...solos tú y yo. – concluyó levemente sonrojada.

- A mi también – suspiró Ranma resignado. – Pero al menos alégrate que están a favor de lo que sentimos... lo malo es que sean tan entrometidos... - ¿Vamos adentro? – preguntó.

- Vamos – le contestó Akane con una sonrisa entrando en la casa – deberíamos ordenar un poco la casa ¿no? – le preguntó.

- Um.. aa – asintió Ranma sin muchas ganas dirigiéndose hacia adentro abrazando a su prometida por sus hombros. "_Voy a encontrar alguna forma para que te olvides de la limpieza..."_

- No te escuchas muy entusiasmado con la idea – le sonrió Akane.- ¿se te ocurre algo más? – preguntó la chica mirándolo de reojo levemente sonrojada.

- Algo más divertido... como por ejemplo... continuar donde nos quedamos hoy.. – susurró Ranma mirándola seductoramente.

- ¿En dónde nos quedamos hoy? – le pregunto la chica regalándole una coqueta mirada.

- En esto.. – contestó Ranma tomando a su prometida por los muslos y espalda, levantándola en sus brazos. - ¿A tu habitación, ne? – preguntó mirándola divertidamente.

- A mi habitación...- le susurró sensualmente Akane antes que su prometido subiera a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta llegar a su objetivo.

**--------------------**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Akane despertó, estaba totalmente desnuda entre los brazos de su prometido. Lo observó dormir "_te ves tan tranquilo...y también terriblemente sexy...soy una pervertida..."_ Se sonrojó completamente al ver como su mente la llevaba recordar ciertos momentos íntimos que había compartido esa noche con Ranma.  
El sonido de unas voces la sacó de sus pensamientos y alertó sus sentidos, rápidamente se separó de Ranma y bajó de la cama; se acercó a la puerta y puso seguro. Luego se concentró para escuchar mejor. Sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando reconoció las voces de su papá, sus hermanas y sus tíos o mejor dicho su tía Nodoka y el panda.

- Ran...Ranma...despierta...- murmuró mientras comenzaba a ponerse rápidamente el pantalón de su pijama.

- Akane...- dijo suavemente el muchacho aún dormido.

- ¡Kuso! – murmuró Akane al sentir cada vez más cerca las voces. En un tiempo record terminó de vestirse y se dirigió velozmente hacia un profundamente dormido Ranma.

- Ranma, Ranma...- le murmuró suavemente Akane mientras lo movía con delicadeza.

- Mmm...Akane...- contestó profundamente dormido el muchacho.

La chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y lo que terminó por aniquilar sus nervios por completo fue el ruido de unos pasos subiendo la escalera. Rápidamente se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a moverlo con más fuerza.

- ¡Ranma¡Kuso¡Ranma, despierta! – le dijo agitándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Akane.. – susurró seductoramente Ranma semidormido acariciando su espalda con ambas manos.

- ¡Maldición Ranma¡Despierta! Ya llegaron... – le dijo jalándolo con fuerza del cabello para hacerlo reaccionar.

Ranma sobresaltado se levantó rápidamente tirando a Akane. - ¿Qué diablos¿qué pasó Akane? – preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados.

- ¡Cállate! – murmuró Akane incorporándose rápidamente- ya llegaron vístete ¿qué diablos esperas¡están subiendo Ranma! – continuó mientras ayudaba al chico a recoger su ropa.

Ranma reaccionó y rápidamente se puso los pantalones, buscó su camisa entre las sábanas y en el suelo sin éxito – Akane... ¿dónde diablos dejé mi camisa, la viste? – preguntó susurrando.

- Aquí está – le susurró la chica entregándosela.

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta detuvo sus murmullos:

- Akane... ¿estas despierta? No queríamos molestarte pero escuchamos un ruido... ¿Estas sola hermanita? – preguntó Nabiki con un tono de voz bastante irónico.

- Nabiki, no despiertes a Akane... ¿con quién va a estar en su habitación? Si todavía no se ha casado... – le dijo Kasumi a Nabiki susurrando.

- Con mi hijo, .él es todo un hombre... no está en su habitación, y no tiene nada de malo querida, ellos están comprometidos pueden hacer cualquier cosa. – le dijo una sonriente Nodoka a Kasumi.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente comenzando a empujar a un casi vestido Ranma hasta la ventana, la abrió lentamente antes de susurrarle – vas a tener que inventar algo...ya saben que no estabas en tu habitación...vete rápido...- le sonrió

- Hai, algo se me ocurrirá – dijo Ranma haciendo una media sonrisa. – Nos vemos después – se despidió dándole un leve beso en los labios para luego trepar habilidosamente por el tejado.

- ¡Siempre se lo dije Saotome! – se escuchó llorar afuera a un emocionado Soun – todos nuestros esfuerzos han valido la pena...tendremos un heredero para la escuela de combate libre -

La chica volvió a cerrar la ventana antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su familia en pleno observándola con curiosidad:

- ¿Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo? – preguntó Akane fingiendo un leve bostezo – Me caí de la cama...ese fue el ruido que escucharon...y por supuesto que estoy sola...¿con quién demonios iba a estar Nabiki!- finalizó dirigiéndose algo molesta a su hermana.

Akane observó como la cara de felicidad de su padre comenzaba a derivar en algo cercano al llanto.

- Te lo dije papá...nada pasó entre ellos... – murmuró Nabiki mirando con curiosidad a su hermana menor.- ¿y dónde esta Ranma¿Sabias que no hay nadie en su habitación? – le preguntó.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que saber yo dónde está ese pervertido? – le preguntó Akane fingiendo perfectamente enojo. – Cómo si a mi me importará lo que hace por las noches...francamente me da lo mismo...- continuó viendo como gran parte de su familia suspiraba frustrada.

- Oigan... ¿qué es todo este escándalo? Me despertaron... – dijo Ranma fingiendo un bostezo mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? – le gritó Akane aparentemente muy furiosa – ¡POR TU CULPA ME DESPERTARON BAKA!-

- ¿OYE POR QUÉ ME GRITAS? ESTABA DURMIENDO EN EL TEJADO PARA NO VER TU HORRIBLE CARA – respondió Ranma sacando su lengua.

Akane sintiendo perfectamente como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella decidió seguir con la actuación. Se acercó furiosa a su prometido, tomándolo por la camisa lo acercó hacia ella para gritarle - ¡COMO SI A MI ME INTERESARA VERTE IDIOTA! – lo soltó bruscamente no sin antes regalarle una mirada de complicidad al chico.

- Todo como siempre...- dijo Nabiki mirando con una expresión aburrida a su familia- "_aunque por un momento me parecio que se miraban de una forma especial... ¿deseo? Nah...imposible...Tendo Nabiki necesitas dormir"_ – Creo que necesito dormir...buenas noches...- comentó la mediana de los Tendo antes de irse a su habitación.

Kasumi y Nodoka se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Soun y Genma se lamentaban.

- ¡Saotome! – comenzó a llorar Soun Tendo con todas sus energías – ..no sirvió de nada...otra vez no pasó nada...por mucho que planeamos todo esto para dejarlos solos...-

Akane miró a su padre con una ceja levemente arqueada comenzando a enfadarse realmente "_lo sabia..."_

El Panda mostró un cartelito que decía: (**Pensé que esta vez resultaría. ¿Vamos a comer Tendo?)**

- Oigan ustedes dos.. ¿Qué están diciendo¿qué planearon? – preguntó Ranma acercándose peligrosamente a Soun y Genma tronándose los dedos.

- ¡Ja ja! – rió nerviosamente Soun – ¡tiene razón Saotome vamos a comer!-

- ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGARRR! – gritó Ranma mientras perseguía al par de hombres por toda la casa.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 12**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Holas xp ¿ que les pareció el cap? Al final a Kagome se le hizo el milagro xP y por otra parte pobres de Ranma y Akane.. que fueron atrapados con las manos en la masa literalmente xDD ¿y esa faceta nueva de Akane? Pobrecito Ranma que quedó todo arañado xD.  
Además… cierta escenita nos costó bastante escribirla, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y no la hayan encontrado ofensiva… sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
Ahora lo que se viene es cuanto podrán resistir Akane y Ranma para no ser descubierto por su familia xp...tsk pobres muchachos...**_

* * *

**Matta ashita: **Nos vemos mañana 


	13. ¿Qué hacer con dos niños celosos?

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**_Ai wa yasei da!_**  
por

Freya & Sakura

Hola a todos ! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos siguen leyendo y también a todos aquellos que nos hacen saber sus opiniones a través de sus reviews

_**Capítulo 13¿Qué hacer con dos "niños" celosos?**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**  
**(lalala) ** letrero Panda.

* * *

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, el ambiente era cálido, cerca de ellos la fogata ya se había extinguido, pero la cabaña conservaba aún el calor. Uno de los brazos del muchacho ceñía protectoramente su cintura. La joven sonrió observando la expresión tranquila de su rostro. "_Es impresionante como cambió tu mirada Inuyasha... al principio tenía temor de ti al tratarte, eras muy indiferente y nunca sonreías... pero cuando comenzamos a conocernos me dí cuenta que serías incapaz de herir a alguien, ese orgullo que mostrabas era solamente para alejarte de las personas...porque te lastimaron en el pasado..."._ La joven dejó caer una lágrima, que cayó sobre la mejilla del hanyou. 

- ¿Kagome?...- el joven despertó al sentir el contacto de la lagrima sobre su mejilla.- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza. - ¿por qué lloras¿hice algo que te molestara?-

Kagome se limpió los ojos. – No... no es nada – suspiró mientras correspondía el abrazo. – Sólo que... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... nunca por nada del mundo voy a dejar de estar a tu lado... – susurró acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Inuyasha acarició delicadamente los cabellos de la chica – Te amo Kagome...y deberías saber que nada ni nadie en este mundo va a lograr apartarte de mi lado – le sonrió.- Eres mía sólo mía...- le susurró comenzando a besar lentamente su cuello.

- Y tú eres sólo mio... – suspiró Kagome acariciando el cabello del mitad demonio. – La joven se sentó y agregó: - Ahora debo vestirme porque los chicos me dijeron que estarían esperándonos en el templo para ayudarnos a limpiar y ordenar la cabaña.. ¿vienes también? –

El joven la tomó suavemente por la cintura atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo - ¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido? – le susurró sensualmente al oído – quédate un poco más – soltó roncamente mientras comenzaba a besar con suavidad su cuello.

- Mm... supongo que se demoraran un poco, es temprano todavía – respondió Kagome pegando su pecho al torso del muchacho. – Voy a comprar un futon para dormir más cómodos... – comentó Kagome sonriendo traviesamente, luego besó suavemente su fuerte pecho y añadió susurrando sensualmente: - Aunque si es por dormir junto a ti, reemplazo mi cama y todas las comodidades... –

- ¿Sólo dormir Kagome? – le preguntó el muchacho mirándola con una media sonrisa - ¿crees que hemos dormido mucho? – continuó mientras recorría suavemente con sus manos la espalda de la chica.

- Claro que no... ¿pero cómo quieres que apruebe los exámenes y termine lo más rápido posible teniéndote así a mi lado? – susurró la joven casi ronroneando. – Sabes como tentarme y hacerme olvidar esos tontos exámenes... después de estar contigo sólo pienso en una cosa – acarició la espalda desnuda del muchacho apretando ligeramente sus dedos contra ésta.

- Pero hoy no tienes que estudiar...- gimió Inuyasha rozando lentamente sus labios sobre los de la chica - ...yo también pienso en una sola cosa...cuando te tengo en mis brazos...-

- ¿Ah... si¿en cuál? – preguntó Kagome mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Lentamente acarició el pecho del joven. - ¿En qué piensas cuando estamos así de cerca? – reiteró la joven sensualmente mientras se lamía lentamente su labio superior.

Inuyasha tomó a la chica por las caderas acomodándola suavemente sobre su pelvis haciéndole notar su incipiente erección - ...en lo mismo que estas pensando ahora...- soltó roncamente subiendo con suavidad sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos. – Ranma y Akane tendrán que esperar un buen rato...-

**--------------------**

- Al menos conseguí dormir un par de horas más – murmuró Akane mientras terminaba de vestirse. Había elegido para ese día una falda tableada de color blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa color rosa con escote redondo que dejaba ver un poco sus hombros.  
A los pocos minutos bajó para reunirse en la mesa con casi toda su familia, se sentó en su lugar como siempre. "_Seguro sigues profundamente dormido Ranma...qué difícil es despertarte..." _pensó mientras recordaba lo sucedido algunas horas atrás.

- Akane... Ranma no ha bajado a desayunar, por favor ¿podrías despertarlo? – preguntó Kasumi sonriendo angelicalmente.

- Gomen ne onee-chan, pero no pienso ir a despertar a ese insensible después de todo lo que dijo cuando ustedes llegaron, además no soy su niñera... "_.. si subo no podría aguantar los deseos que tengo de besarlo..."_- afirmó la menor de los Tendo sintiendo la mirada de toda su familia sobre ella.

Ranma bajaba por las escaleras y casualmente escuchó lo que su prometida decía, fingiéndose ofendido espetó: - Que suerte, si tuviera una niñera preferiría una más atractiva y femenina... – el muchacho de la trenza se acercó a la mesa y se sentó indiferente a su lado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y los pantalones chinos de siempre. "_Kuso... esto es muy difícil... estoy extrañando tus besos... deseo ir ahora mismo a ese templo... porque no se fueron para siempre... kuso"_

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma, fingiendo molestia continuó – dudo que exista en el mundo alguna "niñera" interesada en cuidar de un mocoso malcriado como tú...con suerte logré aguantarte una semana...- masculló mientras comenzaba a comer lentamente su arroz.

Todos los Tendo-Saotome miraban la discusión como algo totalmente normal, Kasumi sonriendo y Nodoka divertida viendo "lo bien" que se llevaban sus niños. Sólo Soun y Genma se veían algo afectados.

- ¡BUAAAAAAA! – comenzó a llorar Soun antes que Ranma pudiera contestarle a su prometida – ¡NUNCA VAMOS A LOGRAR QUE SE CASEN¡¡¡¡NUNCA VAN A DARNOS NIETOS SAOTOME! -

El Panda mientras se tragaba su quinto plato de arroz escribió un cartel que decía**: (Estoy deprimido, estos muchachos nos quieren matar, no piensan en la salud de sus infortunados padres.)**

- Calma papá, tío... son jóvenes para casarse y tener hijos todavía, seguro que en un par de años más se entenderán – sonrió Kasumi tratando de consolarlos y sirviéndole su sexto plato de arroz al Panda.

**- **¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – preguntó Nabiki bostezando mientras se acercaba por detrás de Ranma y Akane - ¿Hasta cuándo van a hacer llorar a mi pobre papá? – les preguntó fingiendo seriedad mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Ranma – Sería tan fácil q...- se interrumpió al observar unas pequeñas marcas en los hombros del chico de la trenza - ¿Qué te pasó en los hombros Ranma? – preguntó sonriendo mordazmente – Parece que te arañaron ¿viste esto hermanita? – continuó dirigiéndose a Akane.

Akane sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, nerviosa y muy molesta miró a los ojos a su prometido - ¿De qué hablas Nabiki? "_¡Kuso! baka, baka , baka te voy a matar". -_

- De estos pequeños rasguños..._" sino fueran Ranma y Akane diría que este par hizo algo interesante cuando no estuvimos_" – le contestó Nabiki indicando los hombros de un traumatizado Ranma. - ¿estuviste con alguien por las noches cuñadito? – le preguntó burlesca al muchacho de la trenza.

Ranma quedó en shock al escuchar la pregunta de Nabiki, pero para evitar sospechas por parte de su familia rápidamente inventó una excusa: - An.. anoche.. cuando dormí en el tejado.. un ga.. un ga.. un gato.. – susurró Ranma temblando fingiendo parecer traumado. "_Kuso que estúpido soy como no recordé las marcas.. soy un baka, Akane me va a matar... baka, baka, baka lo merezco"_

Nabiki miró al resto de la familia que observaba con bastante curiosidad a Ranma, sólo Akane parecía estar muy molesta - ¿gato o gata? – preguntó tratando de poner aún más nervioso al pobre muchacho.

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Akane molesta – si me disculpan...- continuó poniéndose de pie – tengo que salir, no volveré hasta la noche...quede con una amiga de la universidad vamos a ir de pic-nic – informó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

- Hijo ¿no deberías acompañarla? No es muy varonil dejar que tu prometida salga sola en una ciudad como ésta – comentó Nodoka.

- ¿Por qué debería? Ella es lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse hasta de un mastodonte – afirmó Ranma riéndose sarcásticamente.

-¡RANMAAAAAA! - dijo fantasmagóricamente Soun mirando al muchacho de una forma realmente aterradora - ¿NO QUIERES CUIDAR A MI HIJITA? -

- Pensándolo me... mejor aho... ahora voy... – tartamudeó Ranma retrocediendo asustado. – ¡Adiós a todos! – gritó mientras corría rápidamente hacia la salida.

Alejada varias calles de su casa, una molesta Akane caminaba rápidamente

- Baka descuidado...idiota...sólo espera a que hablemos...te voy a matar cuando te vea Ranma – murmuraba la chica.

Ranma alcanzó a su prometida y aprovechando que estaban alejados varias calles de su casa la abrazó por la cintura. – Oye... ¿no estarás enojada conmigo o sí? – preguntó mirandola con cara de niño chiquito.

- Baka ¿tú qué crees? Y no me mires de esa forma que no vas a conseguir nada - contestó la chica molesta alejándose de él.– Apresúrate no quiero llegar tarde – le dijo seria.

- Oe... es que estaba pensando en ti... y cuando pasa eso me olvido de todo... no recordé que tenía esas marcas – dijo Ranma fingiendo berrinche. Se acercó a su prometida, deteniéndola para ponerla frente a él, luego continuó: - Y como no iba a ser tan olvidadizo si tengo a la mujer más preciosa a mi lado que me hace olvidar del mundo que me rodea y me hace desear sólo estar junto a ella cada día y por siempre... – concluyó sonriéndole tiernamente.

Akane sonrió sonrojándose levemente - tenemos que tener cuidado ahora Ranma...casi me morí del susto anoche y ésta mañana de vergüenza por lo que dijo Nabiki...- contestó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello – al menos ella no estudia en el mismo lugar que nosotros...estaremos tranquilos...pero realmente me ha costado mucho no besarte en todas estas horas – finalizó sonrojada.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida y mientras rozaba sus labios le susurró – Es un castigo no poder besarte... extrañaba mucho tus labios – finalizó estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola tiernamente. Minutos después se separó de la joven y le preguntó - ¿Nos vamos? –

Akane asintió sonriéndole, tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kagome.

**--------------------**

Ranma y Akane había llegado hace un buen rato a la casa de Kagome y ahora la esperaban dentro del templo; la madre de ésta les había dicho que su hija e Inuyasha habían decidido pasar la noche en el Sengoku, pero que los esperaran ya que pronto regresarían.

- ¡Je! seguramente esos dos se van a tardar... conociendo al pervertido de Inuyasha.. – dijo Ranma con una expresión divertida. – Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas ¿ne? – preguntó a su prometida poniendo su tono de voz más sensual.

- ¿Le dices pervertido a Inuyasha cuando me estas haciendo propuestas con ese tono de voz? – le preguntó la chica mirándolo traviesamente.

- No dije nada malo – sonrió pícaramente el muchacho. – Sólo pretendo estar un poco a solas con mi prometida... – susurró haciendo retroceder a la joven acorralándola contra una de las paredes del templo. - ¿Tú no deseas eso? – agregó mirándola lujuriosamente.

- ¿Te gusta acorralarme no? - le sonrió Akane mirándolo sensualmente – lo que más deseo es estar a solas contigo...- continuó mientras subía y bajaba lentamente sus manos por el torso del chico.

Ranma tomó a la muchacha por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y acortó desesperadamente la distancia entre sus rostros besándola con frenesí. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Akane ansioso por sentirla más cerca, esas pocas horas que habían estado separados durante la mañana aumentaron el ímpetu del muchacho el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla, rozarla y besarla.  
Akane correspondió al beso con el mismo deseo, sólo deseaba estar de nuevo en los brazos del chico, las pocas horas que llevaban fingiendo frente a su familia habían resultado una verdadera tortura. Suavemente separó sus labios de los del muchacho.

- Ranma...- gimió sensualmente mirándolo a los ojos antes de bajar un poco su rostro para besar con deseo su cuello.

- Inuyasha... me haces cosquillas – susurró Kagome mientras este le besaba el cuello en el fondo del pozo. – Ya llegamos... -. El joven la tomó en brazos y subieron rápidamente.

Kagome se vió interrumpida de su distracción al ver a una pareja demasiado cariñosa, mientras tanto el joven hanyou seguía rozando su cuello, la muchacha le murmuró quedadamente – Oye... deja eso y por favor mira hacía allá – dijo señalando una de las esquinas del pozo.

El muchacho distraídamente observó y abrió muy grandes los ojos. Kagome para evitar que fueran espectadores de algo aún más comprometedor atinó a decir en voz alta: - Cof cof ya estamos aquí... ¿Akane-chan... Ranma-kun?-

- ¡Kagome, Inuyasha! Hola¿Cómo están? – preguntó Ranma fingiendo que no había sucedido nada mientras se separaba rápidamente de su prometida.

- Kagome-chan, Inuyasha...Hola! – saludó una muy sonrojada Akane.

- Hola...ustedes estarían mejor si hubiésemos llegado dentro de un rato ¿no? – les sonrió de forma burlesca el hanyou.

La joven tomó de la mano a Inuyasha antes que continuara – Chicos... ¿me ayudan a buscar algunas cosas para limpiar?.-

Los muchachos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa para buscar algunos artículos de limpieza y unos botes de pintura. De regreso Inuyasha llevó a Akane y Kagome a Ranma para transportarse a la otra época. Una vez ahí se dirigieron hasta la cabaña donde pensaban vivir Kagome e Inuyasha

- Kagome-chan...este lugar es hermoso...- comentó Akane mirando el paisaje.

- Hai... ¿te gusta?.. es uno de los lugares más bonitos que ví en mi vida... en la actualidad no he visto cosa alguna que se parezca a esto.. – sonrió feliz la joven de cabellos azabaches.

Sin perder tiempo se organizaron para limpiar y ordenar la cabaña, por un lado los muchachos limpiaban el piso y las chicas salieron a recoger flores para decorarla después.

- Pobres chicos.- río Akane – les dimos el trabajo más pesado ¿no crees?- le preguntó – Espero que hayas dejado dormir a Inuyasha anoche... – finalizó mirando traviesamente a su amiga.

- Hai.. hai eso creo, pero esta vez fui precavida. – sonrió nerviosamente Kagome bastante sonrojada. – Etto.. ¿y tú que me dices, anoche tuviste la última noche con Ranma a solas? No me digas que durmieron solamente.. – preguntó mirando con interés a su interlocutora.

- Hicimos más que dormir...pero realmente no estuvimos toda la noche a solas – contestó sonrojada Akane -... mi familia llegó cerca de las cinco de la mañana y me costó mucho despertar a Ranma para que saliera por la ventana- suspiró avergonzada.

Un remolino de viento hizo que las chicas interrumpieran su conversación. De repente ese remolino tomó forma y apareció un joven de tez morena, de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta y con unos ojos azules muy llamativos.

- Yo – saludó el joven lobo sonriente mientras tomaba las manos de Kagome.

- ¡Kouga-kun¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no te aparecías... – saludó Kagome sonriendo.

Akane miró con detención al amigo de Kagome "_que guapo es...la forma en que viste...se ve muy atractivo...kakoii..."_ pensó la chica mientras miraba levemente sonrojada al muchacho.

Un desagradable aroma alertó al joven hanyou – ...maldito lobo asqueroso...- gruñó entre dientes dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia las chicas. Al llegar junto a ellas sintió como los celos se apoderaban de él - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí lobo sarnoso! – le preguntó con evidente molestia mientras tomaba por la cintura a su mujer alejándola de él.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Ese es otro de tus amigos pervertidos Kagome? – preguntó Ranma acercándose a Akane.

- ¡MALDITO INUKORO¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS EL AROMA DE KAGOME SE COMBINÓ CON EL TUYO¿TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA? ME LAS VAS A PAGAR AHORA MISMO – gritó Kouga poniéndose en guardia.

- Porque es MI MUJER, idiota – le contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en su rostro. – ¡Keh! AHORA MISMO SI QUIERES...ASI ME DESHAGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DE UNA MOLESTIA COMO TÚ – le gritó preparándose para atacar.

- ¿CÓMO QUE ES TU MUJER¿LA FORZASTE MALDITO DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO? – gritó Kouga lanzándole una patada.

- YO NO LA HE FORZADO A NADA BAAAKA – le gritó el hanyou esquivando la patada, para luego lanzar como contraataque un fuerte puñetazo directo a su estomago.

- Inuyasha.. ¡OSUWARII! – gritó Kagome evitando que los muchachos terminaran lastimados. - ¿No te das cuenta que esos celos no sirven de nada¿qué fue lo que dijimos? – le preguntó bastante alterada.

- MALDICIÓN KAGOME...- gruñó el hanyou desde el suelo – ¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO? ...ESTE LOBO ASQUEROSO COMENZÓ A ATACARME...- finalizó colocándose de pie mirando con ira a Kouga.

Ranma miró fijamente a su prometida la cual estaba algo sonrosada contemplando a Kouga. Irritado desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ranma? – preguntó Akane mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte... ¿por qué te pusiste roja mientras mirabas a ese tipo? – murmuró por lo bajo Ranma mirando a su prometida de reojo.

- ¿Eh¿de qué hablas¿estoy roja? "_kuso...me puse roja..._" – le preguntó Akane

Kagome sin darse cuenta interrumpió los murmullos de la joven pareja – Oigan... déjenme presentarles a Kouga-kun... él es un viejo amigo, fue de mucha ayuda para nosotros cuando peleamos contra Naraku – comentó sonriendo.

- Ese maldito estúpido que asesinó a gran parte de mis amigos... – murmuró Kouga por lo bajo. – Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Kagome – saludó sonriendo radiante.

- Igualmente – le contestó Akane sonriéndole de la misma forma - Mi nombre es Akane, y él es Ranma –

- Soy el prometido de Akane – dijo con énfasis Ranma tomando de la cintura a su novia.

- Oh.. que bien.. veo que usan ropa extraña de la que lleva Kagome.. ¿también vienen del futuro? – preguntó interesado el joven lobo.

- Hai, yo estudio con Kagome...- le contestó Akane – ¡jejeje! para nosotros también sus ropas son extrañas – continuó ignorando por completo los celos de su prometido.

Inuyasha murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo se acercó a Kagome, abrazándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él - ¿y qué demonios haces por aquí ? – le preguntó a Kouga con evidente molestia.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha para que no siguiera hablando – Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a vernos... ahora estábamos recogiendo flores con Akane.. ¿quieres acompañarnos? – preguntó amablemente. – Ustedes podrían seguir con la limpieza... ¿por favor podrían? – agregó mirando a Ranma y al hanyou.

- Está bien...pero que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi mujer ...lobo sarnoso... "_maldito Kouga...idiota...como se le ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima a Kagome lo mato_.."- dijo Inuyasha antes de dirigirse totalmente molesto hacia la cabaña.

Ranma se acercó a su prometida tomándola por el brazo. – Oye tú mejor ven conmigo a limpiar, que ellos dos se encarguen de buscar las flores – dijo mirando con rabia al lobo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No voy a dejar sola a Kagome...además ¿qué tiene de malo que me quede con ellos? - le preguntó Akane al muchacho.

- Ranma-kun, no seas posesivo con Akane... sólo vamos a buscar algunas flores... no le pasará nada ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Kagome con una gotita en su frente.

A Ranma se le ocurrió una idea mejor y decidió aceptar. – Está bien, pero no se alejen mucho del lugar... – dijo mirando de reojo a su prometida.

- No te preocupes...no iremos lejos "_creo que está muy celoso...pero si no hice nada malo"_ – le sonrió Akane.

Ranma rápidamente se dirigió a la cabaña, se acercó a Inuyasha el cual estaba concentrado "limpiando los vidrios" mientras observaba alejarse a Kagome junto con Akane y el maldito lobo apestoso.

- Oe... tengo una idea mejor que "limpiar los vidrios" je! mejor vayamos a espiarlos... – propuso Ranma mirando burlonamente al hanyou.

Inuyasha inmediatamente dejo de "limpiar los vidrios" y sigilosamente siguió a los muchachos junto con Ranma.

- Creo que Ranma estaba enojado conmigo. – suspiró Akane – pero en fin supongo que luego se le pasará... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Kagome-chan, Kouga-Kun? – le preguntó sonriendo.

**Muy cerca de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos : **

- Tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo...es una verdadera molestia...- advirtió Inuyasha al chico de la trenza.

- Maldito... ¿por qué tienes amigos tan pervertidos? – preguntó Ranma con crecientes deseos de asesinar al muchacho de la coleta. "_Kuso... Akane hoy vamos a hablar sobre esto... ¿por qué te sonrojaste al ver a ese idiota!"_

- El lobo sarnoso no es mi amigo...el muy desgraciado desde que conoció a Kagome no ha hecho más que ser un estorbo – murmuró molesto el hanyou.

- Akane-chan... – murmuró Kagome codeando a su amiga para luego susurrarle – Acuérdate de Ranma-kun... mejor no te acerques tanto a Kouga... –

- No estoy haciendo nada malo Kagome-chan...tu amigo es apuesto... – le dijo mientras Kouga estaba un poco más allá distraído recogiendo flores para ellas – pero estoy locamente enamorada de Ranma aunque a veces actúe como un niño celoso..-sonrió Akane totalmente sonrojada.

Ranma se sonrojó al escuchar lo último que pronunció su prometida. "_Pero de igual forma comentó que ese maldito era apuesto..."_

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya lo extraño...voy a ver que tan celoso está – sonrió Akane a su amiga comenzando a dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cabaña.

- Kuso...- murmuró el chico de la trenza corriendo a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que su prometida.

La menor de los Tendo estuvo a punto de chocar con Ranma cuando llegaba a la casa. Confundida miró a su prometido y luego hacia la dirección de la que este venía.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo Ranma? – le preguntó algo molesta. - ¿estabas espiándonos?- reiteró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Etto... estaba buscando leña... pero no encontré... – respondió Ranma fingiendo inocencia. - ¿Ya te aburriste de mirar a ese tipo? – preguntó mirando de reojo a su prometida.

- ¿No encontraste leña...en medio de un bosque?..- preguntó Akane sin creer mucho en la excusa del chico – No estaba mirando a nadie Ranma...sólo estábamos conversando... ¿qué tiene de malo? Kouga-kun es agradable –

- Tonterías... ¡cuando mirabas a ese sujeto te sonrojabas! – contestó Ranma mirando fijamente a su prometida.

- ¿Estas celoso? – preguntó Akane sonriéndole - No deberías estarlo...sabes que te amo Ranma...- finalizó mirándolo con ternura.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Yo soy mil veces mejor que ese tipo... no sé porque dijiste que era apuesto.. no sé que le vist.. – se interrumpió Ranma tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que estaba delatándose, luego agregó con indiferencia: – Etto... mejor voy a seguir limpiando, tú sigue divirtiéndote con ese miserable.-

- Espera...- lo detuvo Akane visiblemente molesta - ¿Cómo demonios sabes que dije que era apuesto¿Estabas espiando no? y apuesto que no estabas solo – le preguntó regalándole una mirada asesina.

**--------------------**

- Kagome, éstas son para ti "_Je.. ese inukoro está por aquí, pero no creo que quiera que Kagome lo sepa.. voy a aprovechar esto.."_ - sonrió Kouga entregándole un ramo de flores silvestres amarillas a la muchacha.

- Arigatou.. huelen muy rico – le respondió la joven mientras aspiraba el suave aroma que desprendían.

"_Maldito miserable por qué no te comes esas flores...asqueroso lobo...ni se te ocurra acercarte más"_ pensaba furioso Inuyasha mientras contemplaba desde su escondite la escena.

- Kagome... ese maldito inukoro te marcó ¿verdad? – preguntó Kouga mientras se acercaba y contemplaba su cuello que estaba descubierto ya que la muchacha vestía una blusa sin mangas con los hombros descubiertos.

- Ha... hai.. pero no lo hizo sin mi consentimiento.. – respondió la joven jugando con sus dedos levemente sonrojada.

Kouga se acercó y la tomó por los hombros – Je.. no te preocupes, no todo está perdido... para que ese maldito te tome como su mujer tienes que darle un cachorro... y no huelo que estés preñada.. – dijo acercándose y olfateando a la muchacha.

"_Maldito Kouga...miserable entrometido...lobo apestoso te voy a hacer pedazos ahora mismo..."_ pensaba el hanyou a punto de ponerse de pie para lanzarse sobre el joven lobo. Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos por una furiosa Akane que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia su mujer, seguida por un Ranma algo molesto.

- ¡Kagome-chan! – Akane llamó la atención de la otra chica mientras se acercaba – ¿puedes creer que nunca fueron a limpiar la cabaña? Han estado espiándonos todo este rato – afirmó mientras miraba de reojo a su prometido.- Inuyasha debe estar cerca...- .

- SÓLO ESTABA CUIDANDO A MI MUJER DE ESTE MALDITO LOBO APESTOSO – gritó Inuyasha saliendo de su escondite – ESCÚCHAME BIEN ANIMAL...QUE NO TENGAMOS AÚN CACHORROS NO SIGNIFICA QUE KAGOME NO SEA MI MUJER – finalizó acercándose con claras intenciones de matar a Kouga.

Kagome suspiró resignada – Inuyasha.. o-su-wa-ri... –

- Mejor me voy de aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a este inukoro... – dijo Kouga mirando de reojo al hanyou, luego se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches: -Discúlpame Kagome, nos veremos después... ahora tengo que cuidar de algunos lobos que se hirieron en una pelea con gatos youkais – comentó tomando sus manos y depositando un beso en estas. – ¡Cuídate! Y no dejes que ese inukoro se aproveche de ti – luego de esto sólo se vio un remolino verde que se alejaba.

Desde el piso Inuyasha murmuraba todo tipo de maldiciones, lentamente se puso de pie – siempre tienes que defender a ese estúpido ¿no Kagome? – masculló molesto antes de dirigirse hacia la cabaña sin esperar la respuesta de la chica.

- No puedo creer que seas tan infantil como para espiarme por algo así... ¿acaso me crees capaz de engañarte, baka? – preguntó Akane mirando totalmente furiosa a su prometido.

- Je... mejor voy a continuar limpiando – dijo Ranma evitando responder la pregunta de su prometida mientras se alejaba.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO RANMA! – grito Akane dispuesta a seguirlo para recibir una respuesta.

Kagome detuvo a la muchacha por el brazo para evitar que siguieran peleando. – Akane-chan, está celoso... déjalo... ya se le va a pasar... los hombres son como niños – dijo con una gotita en su frente.

- Voy a matar a ese niño apenas lleguemos a casa..._"vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no"_ - murmuró molesta Akane.

Casi anochecía cuando los jóvenes se dirigían nuevamente al pozo devorahuesos, habían terminado de limpiar la cabaña, pintarla y decorarla con muchas flores, sin embargo todavía seguían molestos entre sí.

- Esta noche vamos a dormir en tu casa Kagome..."_es la única forma de que no intentes algo para que deje de estar molesto contigo_"...- le informó a su mujer el hanyou, antes de tomar la mano de Akane para viajar al presente.

Kagome no miró al muchacho y sonriendo maliciosamente pensó: "_No creas que te dejaré escapar... aunque estemos en mi casa encontraré algún modo... jeje"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresaron a la actualidad y subieron por el pozo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa, Ranma? – le preguntó Akane con una sonrisa – antes quiero que conversemos en el parque un momento ¿te gustaría?-

Ranma volteó, levantando una mano para despedirse – Sayounara... nos vemos otro día – dijo mientras se alejaba ignorando completamente a su prometida. "_No cederé tan fácilmente, no hasta que te disculpes conmigo.. je!"_

Akane presionó con fuerza sus puños tratando de calmar un poco su ira – Kagome-chan...nos vemos el lunes...matta ne Inuyasha "_baka...baka...BAKA...me estas ignorando completamente...perfecto...tendrá que ser del modo difícil entonces"_ – se despidió rápidamente antes de seguir a su prometido.

Inuyasha sólo miró de reojo a Kagome antes de salir del templo con dirección a la casa sin decirle ni una sola palabra. "_ya estoy harto de que siempre defiendas a ese maldito lobo"_

- ¡Matte Inuyasha! – exclamó la joven mientras corría para alcanzarlo. "_¿Celoso huh?... voy a hacer que te olvides de eso rápidamente..."_ pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

**--------------------**

Ranma la había ignorado durante todo el camino hacia la casa, no importaron sus sonrisas, ni sus miradas, ni sus intentos de acercamiento. Ni una de sus estrategias sirvió para que su prometido aceptara hablar con ella.

"_Estas siendo totalmente infantil Ranma...en la cena no me miraste ni una sola vez...baka...luego de eso te fuiste a entrenar al dojo...kuso...llevas ahí más de dos horas"_ pensaba Akane furiosa paseándose de un lado a otro en su habitación.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta para averiguar que estaba haciendo el resto de su familia; Kasumi como siempre se había acostado temprano, Nabiki estaba en su habitación seguramente ocupada en sus "negocios", su padre estaba profundamente dormido y al parecer sus tíos también.

"_Al menos Ranma ya no comparte habitación con ellos...así que si mi plan no resulta...aún me queda la opción de hacerle una visita más tarde si se niega a escucharme"._

Discretamente avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta pero no encendió la luz...esperaría ahí hasta que el muchacho subiera a darse un baño y si era preciso lo obligaría a escucharla.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos subir corriendo las escaleras. La chica sonrió, sabía perfectamente que ese era su prometido, lentamente se alejo un poco de la puerta dándole el espacio necesario para entrar. Sintió como el chico abría la puerta totalmente distraído y luego la cerraba con uno de sus pies, antes de que éste encendiera la luz, lo empujó con fuerza contra la puerta dejando totalmente pegada la espalda de Ranma a esta.  
Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar colocó uno de sus brazos con firmeza sobre su torso impidiéndole moverse, rápidamente encendió la luz y antes de que su prometido pronunciara palabra, le tapó la boca.

"_Kuso.. ¿Akane?... ¿qué diablos piensas hacer?... si sigues así no voy a poder evitar hacer algo... no me tientes de ésta forma... kuso... diablos que poco precavida eres... por como son en ésta casa seguramente en algún momento van a posarse del otro lado de la puerta para escuchar lo que está sucediendo..."_ pensaba un nervioso Ranma.

- Te lo pedí por las buenas muchas veces, pero no hiciste más que comportarte como niño tonto toda la tarde... – afirmó Akane mirando fieramente al muchacho – quiero que lo que te voy a decir ahora te quede muy claro porque no pienso volver a repetirlo...te amo baka y deberías saber que no me interesa ni un otro idiota en este mundo...sólo el que tengo al frente – le sonrió traviesamente – tal vez no debí mirar a Kouga...ni mucho menos sonrojarme, de todos modos para mi tú eres mucho más guapo que él y si vamos a contar todas las veces en que te he encontrado en actitudes extrañas con otras mujeres... créeme que sales perdiendo – comentó mientras sacaba lentamente su mano de la boca de Ranma.  
Rápidamente se separó de él - de todos modos aún me molesta que no respondieras cuando te pregunté si me creías capaz de engañarte...ahora quítate de la puerta tengo que irme antes que venga alguien...- ordenó tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada del chico.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente y rápidamente cerró el seguro de la puerta. – Ahora no te escapas de aquí... – dijo tomándola de la cintura posesivamente – Te dejaré ir... pero no antes que terminemos esto... – sonrió desafiante mientras se acercaba a su cuello para besarlo suavemente.

- Suéltame – le ordenó la chica tratando de liberarse de su abrazo – puede venir alguien ...y estoy molesta contigo...me ignoraste toda la tarde, kuso...estuve todo la maldita tarde tratando de hablar contigo... ¿realmente crees que sería capaz de engañarte baka? – preguntó Akane forcejeando para tratar de soltarse.

Ranma ignorando sus palabras y forcejeos continuó apasionado besando su cuello. Deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda acariciándola lentamente. – Dije que no escaparías de ésta.. – susurró sensualmente subiendo su mirada para verla directamente a los ojos. Luego se acercó a sus labios rozándolos levemente, saboreando con regodeo el contacto con su prometida. "_No me importa que escuchen... al diablo con todos..."_

- Ranma...- gimió suavemente Akane deslizando despacio sus manos hasta el cuello del muchacho - ¿crees que quiero escapar...? – murmuró suavemente antes de acercar sus rostros, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso. En ese minuto se había olvidado absolutamente de todo, ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de su enojo, sólo quería besarlo y estar entre sus brazos. Sin romper el beso presionó suavemente sus pechos contra el torso del muchacho.  
Ranma se estremeció al sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo frotandose de forma totalmente excitante; como si cada fibra de su suave piel desease llenarse totalmente de él Correspondió con desesperación a los besos apasionados de Akane mientras sus manos descendieron por sus espalda hasta ubicarse en el nacimiento de sus nalgas para asirla y subirla hacia él haciendo más estrecho su contacto. La joven cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de este para no caer.  
La intensidad del beso se hizo cada vez mayor, caricia a caricia y roce a roce aumentaba peligrosamente el ardor de sus cuerpos...

- ¿Ranma estas ahí? - preguntó Nabiki desde el otro lado de la puerta – Oye tengo que entrar...olvidé una de mis faldas y pienso usarla mañana, pero necesito lavarla. –

Akane rompió bruscamente el beso y totalmente paralizada le susurró a su prometido – Kuso...¿qué hacemos ahora?-

- ¡Nabiki! Espera que salga del baño.. estoy desnudo en la tina.. no te voy a dejar entrar – mintió Ranma. Suavemente dejó a su prometida en el suelo – La única salida es la ventana de allí – le susurró señalando una pequeña abertura.

- Si no me dejas entrar voy a pensar que estas acompañado, Ranma-kun, sólo espera a que le diga eso a mi pobre hermanita...– contestó irónicamente Nabiki – Si estas en la tina no te cuesta nada ponerte una toalla encima o vestirte...vamos no tengo tanto tiempo como tú...-

- ¡Estas loco¿ pretendes que atraviese el tejado para llegar a mi habitación? y ¿qué te hace pensar que alcanzo a pasar por esa ventana?...¿qué haríamos si me quedo atrapada ahí Ranma?...- le murmuró nerviosa Akane

- Kuso... espera que estoy mojado y no sé donde metí la toalla.. dame cinco minutos – gritó Ranma. Luego se dirigió a su prometida susurrando despacio: - Eso o Nabiki nos descubre... –

- Ni un minuto más Saotome o voy a pensar que sigues jugando con la misma gata que te atacó anoche...pobrecita Akane – contestó Nabiki con una voz de fingida tristeza.

- Kuso...está bien...maldición...no estaría pasando esto si me hubieses dejado ir antes...- refunfuñó Akane dirigiéndose hacia la ventanita, de un salto logró sujetarse en los bordes de ésta; impulsando luego su cuerpo quedó con la mitad de éste afuera, sólo necesitaba sujetarse firme y luego impulsarse un poco más para sacar sus caderas y piernas que aún seguían dentro de la casa.

El joven aprovechó la posición en que se encontraba su prometida para darle una palmadita en el trasero. Le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que escuchase – ¡Nos vemos mañana¡No te vayas a resbalar! – concluyó sonriendo traviesamente.

Ranma vio divertido como Akane desaparecía murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones; sin cerrar la ventana se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – Ahora sí Nabiki¿ves? No hay nadie aquí... tardé un poco porque aproveché para vestirme... –

Nabiki entró en el baño recorriendo con su mirada el lugar, su vista se detuvo en la ventana abierta - ¿la abriste para que escapara tu amiguita? – le preguntó sonriendo de forma burlesca mientras indicaba la ventana – Debería contarle todo esto a mi hermanita " _está muy rojo...él y Akane estuvieron muy raros en la cena...veamos si puedo hacerte caer cuñadito"_ ¿o fue a ella a quien ayudaste a salir por ahí? – finalizó sonriendo triunfalmente.

- No sé de que hablas Nabiki, abrí un poco la ventana porque había mucho vapor.. – explicó Ranma nerviosamente mientras salía por la puerta del baño.

"_Si como no...ten por seguro que voy a averiguarlo todo cuñadito"_ pensaba Nabiki mientras observaba como el chico de la coleta se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Algunos minutos más tarde una totalmente sonrojada y furiosa Akane entraba por la ventana a su habitación.

- Baka, pervertido, aprovechado... sólo espera a que nos veamos mañana...además no encuentras nada mejor que reírte...baka... – murmuraba furiosa comenzando a cambiarse de ropa para dormir. - kuso...si me hubiese dejado salir cuando se lo pedí hace bastante rato que estaría dormida...diablos nunca pensé que costara tanto entrar por una ventana...ni lo difícil que podría ser vestida con falda...te voy a matar baka – murmuró acostándose finalmente – bueno al menos sé que ya no estas enojado conmigo – sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

**--------------------**

La joven de cabellos azabaches suspiró mientras salía de la tina, no había logrado convencer a Inuyasha para que hablaran a solas, el muchacho había jugado a los videojuegos con Souta, molestado a Buyo e incluso conversado con su madre y abuelo, pero a ella ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada por más esfuerzos que hubiese hecho. "_No tenía que ponerse así... Inuyasha sabe que sólo lo hago porque Kouga-kun es mi amigo, además él no tiene tanta fuerza y podría matarlo si utiliza la tessaiga... Inuyasha.. ¿por qué eres tan testarudo?..."_. Lentamente secó su piel con una toalla y a continuación oreó un poco su cabello con el secador.

Luego de secarse se colocó una camiseta blanca sin mangas con tiritas finas y una pantaleta del mismo color rebajada en la parte de atrás. "_Seguramente está con Souta en su habitación... quizás hasta regresó al Sengoku sin despedirse..."_ pensó resignada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación que estaba entreabierta, se detuvo y curioseó por la abertura: el hanyou estaba ya vestido para dormir con los boxers que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás. Se encontraba mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana, muy pensativo.

"_Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí..."_ pensó la muchacha sonriendo traviesamente. Luego lentamente se acercó a éste; apoyó su cabeza en los hombros del muchacho y lo abrazó por la cintura apretando suavemente sus senos contra su espalda. - ¿Estás pensando en mí? – susurró sensualmente la muchacha.

El hanyou dio un leve respingo al sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, podía sentir perfectamente a través de su escasa ropa la forma de sus pechos. Inhaló con fuerza tratando de pensar en otra cosa totalmente lejana a Kagome desnuda en sus brazos.

- Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te gusta defender a ese lobo sarnoso...eres mi mujer..."_por eso ahora mismo deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas...kuso contrólate idiota"_...se supone que debes apoyarme – le contestó el joven muy serio.

- Kouga-kun no es tan fuerte como tú... – susurró Kagome en su tono más sensual, depositando algunos besos en el cuello del muchacho mientras frotaba suavemente su pecho contra su cuerpo. – Realmente eres muy fuerte... y tienes mucha energía – dijo casi gimiendo. Luego se separó para quitarse su camiseta dejando su torso completamente desnudo. En un movimiento se puso enfrente de él para murmurarle seductoramente - ¿O acaso estoy equivocada? – concluyó colocando sus manos en su cintura mirándolo provocativamente.

- D...de to...todos modos... sigo molesto contigo...- balbuceó Inuyasha totalmente rojo con su vista fija en los pechos de su mujer.- pe...pero...puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión- continuó tomándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos pegándola con deseo contra su cuerpo.

La joven sonrió traviesamente. Se separó del cuerpo del hanyou, y lamiéndose un poco sus labios para humedecerlos comenzó a besar el torso musculoso del muchacho. - ¿Vas a mostrarme tu energía? – susurró casi gimiendo

- Kagome...- gimió el hanyou acercando aún más hacia el a la muchacha - ¿quieres que te muestre toda mi energía? –jadeó roncamente muy cerca del oído de la chica bajando al mismo tiempo sus manos para deslizarlas lentamente sobre su trasero, rozando despacio con una de sus garras los bordes inferiores de sus pantaletas.

- Toda... absolutamente toda... – murmuró Kagome casi ronroneando mientras rozaba sus pechos contra el torso del hanyou con deseo, una de sus manos descendió deseosa por la espalda del hanyou para apretar suavemente su trasero – Hazme tuya... –

- Kagome...Kagome...- murmuró el hanyou antes de besar con desesperación a su mujer, totalmente anhelante de sentir el delicioso sabor de sus labios, de su boca. Deseoso de mayor intimidad acarició sensualmente con la punta de su lengua los húmedos labios de su mujer. Esta acepto rápidamente dando inició a un juego de sensuales caricias con sus lenguas. Fogosamente subió sus manos por las caderas de la muchacha, cortando con sus garras los lados de sus pantaletas, logrando que estas cayeran graciosamente. Sin dejar de besar a la chica la cargó en sus brazos llevándola hasta la cama.

- Inu.. yasha – jadeó Kagome respirando agitadamente. – Cierra el seguro, no quiero que nos sorprendan, mucho menos Souta... – susurró algo preocupada.

El muchacho la recostó despacio, dirigiéndose luego hacia la puerta le puso seguro. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama devorando con la mirada a la semi desnuda mujer que lo miraba de la misma forma; despacio se recostó sobre ella.

- No vas a salir de aquí...- soltó roncamente mirándola a los ojos con sensualidad -...hasta que te demuestre...toda...absolutamente toda mi energía -

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 13 **_

_**Notas de las autoras**_

Hola¿qué les pareció el capi? Primero que nada debemos admitir que los pensamientos de Akane hacia Kouga somos nosotras personificándonos en ella xDDD. ¿Qué les pareció la broma de Ranma? A mi me pareció muy ingeniosa.. pobre Ran-chan.. va a ser asesinado . Y que me dicen de los muchachos celosos? Ahora podemos ver que a pesar de tener diferencias en su carácter tienen ciertas similitudes jajaja… posesivos, celosos… aunque también tienen su parte tierna, cuando son protectores de la mujer que aman . Esperamos que se hayan divertido y haya sido de su agrado… nos vemos en el próximo cap!.

Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo.

**Yo!** : Hola!  
**Kakoii : **grandioso, cool, genial, guapo ( Kouga-sama para las autoras xp)  
**Inukoro** : Cara de perro  
**Matte**: Espera


	14. Agradables distracciones

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**_Ai wa yasei da!_**  
**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

_**Hola a todos :) muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen con nosotras y a aquellos que nos hacen saber sus opiniones, esperamos que sigan con nosotras hasta el final . Saludos **_

**Como hemos dicho muchas veces antes...la autocensura es lo máximo...así que ya saben...por cierto en este cap. hay una escena lemon xp...estan advertidos...**

**_Capítulo 14: Agradables distracciones_**.

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**  
**(lalala)** letrero Panda.

* * *

Akane Tendo seguía algo molesta con su prometido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. 

- Baka... hentai... me las vas a pagar...- murmuraba mientras terminaba de vestirse para salir a correr. Se había puesto como siempre un short algo corto de color rojo, una camiseta amarilla y sus tenis. Comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para reunirse en el comedor con su familia, cuando la voz de su hermana mayor la detuvo.

- Akane-chan¿podrías despertar a Ranma-kun por favor? – le preguntó sonriendo inocentemente.

- Hai...- contestó Akane. Una traviesa expresión se formó en su rostro mientras se devolvía sobre sus pasos. Abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de su prometido y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lentamente se puso de rodillas al lado del futon del chico, quien dormía profundamente. Se acercó un poco más...

- ¡¡¡¡RANMAAAAA DESPIERTA!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – O-H-A-Y-O-U- le sonrió traviesamente a un asustado Ranma, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación hacia el comedor.  
Con una gran sonrisa se sentó junto a su familia; todos estaban algo asustados por la "tierna" forma en que había despertado al muchacho.

- Creo que despertaste a todo el vecindario Akane...- comentó Nabiki.

- ¿Estas segura que Ranma despertó, Akane-chan? – preguntó Nodoka.

- OE AKANE¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME GRITASTE¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! – gritó Ranma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Sólo trataba de despertarte...ya sabes cuanto cuesta eso... – contestó Akane con una media sonrisa.- deberías darme las gracias – continuó mirándolo de reojo mientras comía muy despacio su arroz.

- Tampoco era para que me gritaras... kawaikune - protestó Ranma sentándose al lado de su prometida.

- Hentai...aprovechado...- le murmuró como respuesta la chica.- Deberías agradecer que no te desperté con un golpe – continuó de forma audible para toda la familia.

- ¿Hentai¿Te enojaste por eso? – susurró Ranma sonriendo traviesamente a su prometida.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran¿Recuerdan su semana a solas? Que romántico...– pronunció Nabiki con fingida inocencia.

- Sólo loca sería romántica con un pervertido como éste – contestó Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido – ¿crees que fue muy agradable salir por esa ventana y casi matarme cruzando el tejado por lo nerviosa que estaba?...además de aprovecharte de la situación hasta te burlaste de mi baka...y no estoy enojada...- le murmuró por lo bajo a Ranma.

- Como tu digas hermanita – suspiró Nabiki poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos más tarde tengo que salir – se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Genma aprovechando la distracción de Ranma tomó uno de los pepinillos de su plato y rápidamente se lo tragó.

- ¿Pervertido¿Acaso mi hijo te hizo algo Akane-chan? – preguntó esperanzada Nodoka.

Akane se sonrojo furiosamente, miró de reojo a su prometido "_baka...se está riendo, está disfrutando esto"_ – NO...na...nada tía –balbuceó avergonzada. Luego rápida y disimuladamente llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de los muslos de Ranma para pellizcarlo con fuerza. Al ver la expresión de dolor del muchacho una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Itte.. – susurró Ranma apretando los dientes "_Akane... me las vas a pagar..._".

- ¿Te dolió mucho? – le susurró Akane sonriéndo traviesamente

Kasumi y Nodoka sin prestar mucha atención a los murmullos de los jóvenes se levantaron para ordenar y limpiar la cocina. Soun y Genma se dirigieron a iniciar una más de sus eternas partidas de shogi, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en la mesa.

- Oye... ¿por qué me pellizcaste? No es que me doliera... pero ayer ¿no habíamos hecho las pases en el baño? –– murmuró Ranma sonriendo pícaramente.

- Creo que si te dolió – se burló Akane – no estoy enojada... estoy jugando contigo y me estoy cobrando en parte lo de ayer...aprovechado... ¿te causó gracia verme salir por la ventana y burlarte no? Bueno a mi me causó gracia pellizcarte y despertarte así – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Quieres jugar, eh? – Ranma la miró descaradamente de arriba a abajo, mientras con una mano acariciaba suavemente su muslo. – Te advierto que puedo ser más pesado que tú... – susurró apretando un poco su piel con su pulgar.

Akane observó la mano de su prometido – ¿crees qué con eso me asustas? "_te voy a dejar asustado vas a ver"_ – sonrió traviesamente mirándolo a los ojos – hace falta mucho más que eso anata... – le susurró sensualmente deslizando su mano muy despacio por los muslos del muchacho subiendo en dirección a su ingle.

- Ak.. Akane.. – balbuceó Ranma totalmente en shock. "_¿Qué diablos piensa hacer?"_

- Que fácil es hacerte pensar mal – sonrió Akane traviesamente poniéndose de pie – Voy a correr nos vemos más tarde – le informó a su familia saliendo a toda velocidad antes que su prometido saliera de su shock.

Ranma la vio alejarse. Fingiendo que iba al dojo rápidamente se fue hacia la salida para perseguirla, unas calles después la encontró y de un ágil salto quedo enfrente de ésta. - ¿Pretendías escapar? – preguntó burlescamente.

La muchacha se detuvo bruscamente al ver frente a ella a Ranma.- ¿De ti? – preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente mientras se acercaba a él – Realmente no.-

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente, rapidamente tomó a su prometida en brazos llevandola a un callejón sin salida, el lugar estaba desierto. - ¿Estabas esperando que te persiguiera entonces? – susurró sensualmente dejándola en el suelo.

Akane rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico acercándose más a el – Puede ser...- contestó mirándolo coquetamente acariciando despacio con su otra mano su torso – extrañaba estar a solas contigo...- siguió mientras atraía lentamente el rostro del chico hacia ella - ¿tú no? – preguntó rozando suavemente sus labios sobre los de él.

Ranma tomó por la cintura a la muchacha atrayéndola más hacia él. - ¿Tú que crees? – sonrió para luego besarla apasionadamente apoyándola contra una de las paredes del callejón. "_Akane... necesito tenerte... ¿qué pasará ahora que están todos a nuestro alrededor...¿Tendremos que confesar todo?"_

**--------------------**

El muchacho de cabellos plateados abrió lentamente los ojos, sonrió al ver como una sonrojada Kagome dormía placidamente sobre su pecho, suavemente acarició con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas.  
"_Eres tan hermosa Kagome...fui tan imbecil todo el tiempo que te hice sufrir por culpa de mi indecisión, realmente no sé como pudiste seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo...no soporto pensar en que te apartes de mi... el solo verte cerca del estúpido de Kouga me desespera"_ suspiró estrechando más entre sus brazos a su mujer – Te amo Kagome..."_deberíamos tener cachorros ahora...no quiero que traten de separarte de mi ...no dejo de pensar en lo que te dijo ayer el lobo sarnoso...¿por qué no quieres?...sabes que podríamos cuidarlos y tú seguirías con tus estudios"-_

La joven se despertó y suavemente abrió sus ojos. – Inuyasha... Ohayou... – murmuró dulcemente. - ¿Hace mucho que despertaste? – preguntó.

- Ohayou koishii – contestó el joven besando levemente sus labios – hace un rato...ya sabes tengo más energía que tú – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- Hai... mucha energía... – susurró la joven mientras un rojo claro teñía sus mejillas al recordar la noche pasada. – Mi familia me avisó que se irían temprano a visitar a un conocido del abuelo... y que no regresaban hasta el anochecer... ¿qué haremos en todo el día? –

- ¿Quedarnos aquí todo el día juntos? – le preguntó Inuyasha acariciando despacio su espalda – quiero tenerte todo el día entre mis brazos Kagome –

- Te amo – susurró la joven acariciando el cabello del hanyou. - ¿No tienes hambre?, voy a cocinar algo.. – dijo levantándose delicadamente para luego sentarse en la cama.

- Yo a ti – le respondió Inuyasha – Sí tengo hambre¿qué vas a cocinar? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Dime que quieres comer y lo cocino... – sonrió la muchacha mirándolo tiernamente.

- Siempre me ha gustado todo lo que tú cocinas.- le sonrió el joven acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Arigatou – sonrió Kagome levemente sonrojada, luego se levantó y tomó de uno de los cajones del armario ropa interior y una remera de entre casa que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. – Si quieres puedes acompañarme –

- Hai...- contestó el hanyou observando embobado a su mujer, luego se levantó colocándose sus boxers. Tomó de la mano a la chica y ambos bajaron a la cocina.

Al llegar a ésta la joven tomó algunos ingredientes para hacer espaguetis. Empezó primero con la salsa, mientras agregaba los elementos movía graciosamente sus caderas para revolver la mezcla. – Inuyasha... ¿qué crees que estén haciendo Ranma y Akane en estos momentos? – preguntó Kagome dejando escapar una risita.

- ¿Eh? – le preguntó algo distraído mirando sus caderas - ...etto...si dejaron de discutir...supongo que escondiéndose de su familia ¿ne? – sonrió el chico – de todos modos cuando se fueron Akane se veía con muchas ganas de golpear al baka de Ranma – comentó mirando sonrojado a su mujer.

Kagome dejó de revolver la mezcla para luego ponerla en un recipiente y colocarla en el fuego. – Yo creo que se reconciliaron... – concluyó mientras limpiaba un poco la mesada; la joven se sintió observada y se giró: - ¿Pasó algo Inuyasha¿quieres cocinar conmigo? – preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente.

- No, no quiero cocinar – le sonrió el joven abrazándola por la cintura, suavemente la acercó hacia él – ¿te ves bonita cocinando sabias? – le preguntó sonrojado.

- Gra.. gracias – balbuceó la joven levemente sonrojada. – Inuyasha... ¿desde cuándo empezaste a verme con otros ojos?... es decir.. ¿cuándo empezaste a verme bonita... y te sentiste atraído hacia mi? – preguntó volteando su rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Cuando te conocí sabes bien que llamaste mi atención por tu parecido con Kikyo "_kuso...que no se ponga celosa_" – respondió el hanyou algo nervioso – pero a medida que pasaron los días empezó a gustarme tu forma de ser, tu carácter, como ayudabas a los demás sin importar quien fuera y...- se sonrojó el chico – tu aroma...es único y delicioso... ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que me gustaba tu aroma, antes de dormirme? Creo que desde ese día comenzaste a gustarme koishii...luego apareció el lobo sarnoso y casi me volví loco de celos...aún quiero matar al muy maldito por esa vez que dijo que tú eras su mujer – continuó acariciando lentamente las mejillas de la chica - ...sé que te hice mucho daño por mi indecisión...fui un maldito cobarde...estaba atado a una promesa del pasado ...pero no podía separarme de ti...lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado – murmuró mirando tiernamente a Kagome – lo único que deseo es estar toda la vida a tu lado – finalizó besando suavemente los labios de la chica.

La joven correspondió al beso abrazando tiernamente al hanyou. – Te amo – le susurró luego romper el beso.

- Yo a ti – susurró Inuyasha aún muy cerca de sus labios. Un extraño aroma lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación – Kagome...¿qué huele tan raro? – le preguntó.

- ¡¡KYAAAAA¡La salsa! – gritó Kagome mientras retiraba el recipiente del fuego – Creo que comeremos ramen instantáneo – suspiró resignada mirando el desastre que había hecho en la cocina.

- ¡Keh! No te preocupes...esa es mi comida favorita – comentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa.

**--------------------**

En uno de los parques de la ciudad, una joven pareja se encontraba conversando; el chico estaba sentado en el césped con su espalda apoyada contra un gran árbol y la muchacha se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas.

- Ranma... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le sonrió Akane.

- Dime... – asintió Ranma mirando completamente embobado a su prometida mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Por qué no me besaste antes durante estos dos años? – preguntó la chica sonriendo al ver como su prometido comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

- Etto... tenía miedo de que me golpearas... - balbuceó Ranma furiosamente sonrojado, luego haciendo círculos con su dedo en la tierra agregó - También porque no sabía si te gustaría que yo tomara la iniciativa... – susurró mirando el suelo sonrojado. – ¿Y tú por qué no lo intentaste antes? – sonrió mirando muy interesado a su prometida.

- Porque no quería ser como Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi...- contestó la chica con el ceño algo fruncido – además siempre que parecía que íbamos a besarnos... algo o alguien nos interrumpía ...aunque realmente si me besaste una vez - afirmó mirando a Ranma.

- ¿Lo dices por lo del nekoken? – sonrió Ranma sonrojándose levemente.

- Sí...ese fue mi primer beso – contestó Akane sonrojada. – y el tuyo supongo...bueno con una mujer... – recordó sacándole la lengua. Repentinamente Akane frunció el ceño, se bajó de las piernas de su prometido sentándose a su lado antes de continuar – me equivoqué...tu primer beso fue con Shampoo... ¿no airen? – masculló totalmente celosa mirando hacia otro lado.

- Oye... fue sin mi consentimiento... me tomó por sorpresa – respondió Ranma acariciando la espalda de la muchacha. - ¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa por eso? – le preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

- No te quejaste mucho y .no me pusé celosa, pero aunque no quisiera eras mi prometido...y no me gustó ver como esa loca "_ofrecida...hentai..resbalosa._" casi te tragaba a besos – respondió la chica levemente sonrojada y evadiendo la mirada de Ranma.- Me alegra que ahora esté en China... pero cuando regrese... "_si la veo de nuevo cerca tuyo soy capaz de matarla"_ si se atreve a to... – se interrumpió totalmente roja.

- ¿Si se atreve a qué, koishii? – le susurró Ranma sensualmente haciendo énfasis sobre la última palabra. – Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti... – murmuró mirándola dulcemente mientras que de un rápido movimiento la sentaba nuevamente sobre sus piernas. – Mucho mejor – sonrió.

- Si se atreve a tocarte... – continuó Akane de forma apenas audible – si la veo cerca tuyo...acosándote como siempre...no voy a reaccionar bien – afirmó rozando despacio sus labios con los de su novio – no quiero que nadie más te toque...eres sólo mio – susurró sensualmente.

- Sólo tuyo... – reiteró el muchacho de la trenza sonriendo dulcemente – Y tú eres mía.. sólo mía... – susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su prometida, con uno de sus brazos la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su torso sellando con un beso el momento, que al principio era tierno pero luego lentamente se fue intensificándo.

**--------------------**

Nabiki caminaba por un parque en dirección a su casa, acaba de terminar su cita con el que había sido su mejor cliente en el negocio de la venta de fotos de su hermanita y la pelirroja, osage no onna para Kuno-chan "_Perdí un gran cliente, pero tiene sus ventajas estar saliendo juntos Tacchi".  
_Bruscamente se alejó de sus pensamientos al ver a una acaramelada pareja que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Sigilosamente se acercó a ellos ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "_sabia que algo había pasado entre ustedes...mmm por la forma en que se están besando...esto está muy lejos de ser su primer beso...vaya hermanita...por fin lograste atraparlo...".  
_Lentamente cogió una pequeña y moderna cámara digital de su bolso, comenzando a tomar algunas fotografías "_tecnología moderna cero ruido...el zoom logra maravillas...Nabiki...harás un gran negocio con estas fotos"_

La mediana de los Tendo sacó un par de fotos más y rápidamente fue a un centro fotográfico para imprimirlas en varios tamaños para la felicidad de su padre. Luego partió a toda velocidad hacia su casa tratando de llegar antes que la parejita. En menos de 15 minutos ya había logrado su objetivo y tenía reunida a toda la familia en la sala.

- Tengo una información que les va a gustar mucho...pero les va a costar... – sonrió Nabiki mirando al resto de su familia.

- Hijita... ¿es algo relacionado con Ranma y Akane? Sólo si se trata de ellos pagaría cualquier cosa... – habló Soun dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

(¿**Nos vas a hacer un descuento por ser familia?**) levantó su cartel el panda tratando de regatear con la muchacha.

Nabiki ignoró por completo el intento de regateo del Panda, luego continuó - ¿Pagarían lo que les pidiera? – preguntó con un gran sonrisa.

- Claro que si querida – le sonrió Nodoka – incluso podemos rentar al "señor panda" al zoológico si hace falta – continuó la mujer mirando de reojo a su esposo.

- Hermana... por favor dinos de que se trata... ¿Ranma y Akane aceptaron casarse? – preguntó Kasumi esperanzada.

Un deprimido panda se fue al rincón de la sala levantando un cartel que decía (**Mi mujer ya no me ama... ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? Si he sido el mejor de los esposos)**

-Tengo pruebas de que Ranma y Akane se hicieron novios durante nuestro viaje – sonrió triunfalmente colocando las fotos sobre la mesa – Será difícil que lo reconozcan pero por una pequeña suma puedo explicarles mi plan para que no puedan ocultarnos más lo que pasó...sólo tienen que seguir mis instrucciones - finalizó Nabiki.

- ¡SAOTOME TIENE QUE VER ESTO¡¡ESE ES SU HIJO, FIJESE COMO TIENE SOSTENIDA A MI HIJITA!! – gritó Soun mientras lloraba de la emoción.

Una vez terminadas las manifestaciones de alegría, Nabiki les explicó su plan en detalles.

**--------------------**

**A unas pocas calles del Dojo Tendo.**

- ¿No podrían viajar nuevamente por unos tres meses? – dijo Ranma sonriendo mientras llevaba a su prometida de la mano. Luego sin muchas ganas la soltó por si aparecía alguien de su familia, sólo les quedaban un par de calles para llegar.

- ¿Tres meses? – preguntó sonrojada Akane.- Adelántate nos vemos luego – le sonrió tiernamente.

El muchacho rápidamente besó los labios de su prometida y se dirigió hacia el dojo para entrenar. A los pocos minutos Akane también llegó a la casa, al parecer no había nadie. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro antes de dirigirse al dojo a ver a su prometido.

- ¿Sabias que estamos solos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- ¿Crees que se cumplió mi deseo¡Je! – sonrió Ranma acercándose a la chica tomándola por la cintura. – No lo puedo creer... al fin de nuevo en esta casa solos... – susurró seductoramente.

- No creo que sea por mucho tiempo – sonrió Akane colocando sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Ranma. - ¿Me extrañaste? – le preguntó mirándolo juguetonamente.

- Mucho... no iba a soportar hasta que tuviéramos un momento a solas cuando esta casa siempre está llena de gente... de una forma u otra parece que hacen complot para vigilar nuestros pasos – comentó resignadamente Ranma. – Pero eso no importa... aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda a solas... –

Akane soltó un risita – ¿Te amo, sabias? –le preguntó mirándolo sonrojada y totalmente embobada.

- Lo sé... pero yo más a ti – sonrió Ranma besando la punta de la nariz de su prometida.

- Eso no es cierto...yo te amo más – susurró Akane rozando despacio sus labios con los de Ranma.- aunque tú te enamoraste primero de mi - le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma acarició el cabello de su prometida, lentamente acercó sus rostros para luego besarla con ternura estrechándola contra sí.

Lo que no sabían los muchachos era que su tierna demostración de amor estaba siendo observada por cinco personas más. Kasumi y Nodoka los veían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Nabiki los observaba con una media sonrisa pensando en las grandes ganancias que le había dejado su negocio, además tomaba fotografías del momento para el álbum familiar, ayudada por el Panda que grababa todo con una cámara de video.

Y Soun Tendo...bueno el pobre hombre había logrado controlar sus emociones durante mucho rato, pero el ver a los chicos besarse fue más de lo que pudo soportar.  
Rápidamente corrió hacia los muchachos con los brazos abiertos – HIJOS MIOS...- les dijo al borde de las lágrimas estrechando entre sus brazos a dos totalmente sonrojados y traumatizados Akane y Ranma – SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO...POR FIN RECONOCIERON SU AMOR... AHORA SÓLO TENEMOS QUE ORGANIZAR LA BODA – finalizó el hombre rompiendo en llanto.

**--------------------**

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación con un montón de libros y papeles a su alrededor, tenía que hacer un informe para el lunes de una extensión de 20 hojas como mínimo, había estado 3 horas trabajando en eso y sólo tenía escritas una hoja y media. Antes de eso había logrado almorzar un poco de ramen que habían hallado en la despensa, luego tomaron un baño y ordenaron un poco la casa, la joven tenía puesta una falda corta de algodón color blanca y una blusa sin mangas color rosa

- Diablos... había olvidado que tenía que hacer esta cosa... creo que voy a tener que trabajar toda la tarde y noche si voy a este paso – murmuró casi sollozando la muchacha mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio. A su lado, en la cama el joven hanyou estaba muy tranquilo recostado molestando a Buyo.

- ¡Oe Kagome!¿por qué no salimos un rato? – preguntó el chico mientras tomaba al pobre gato por sus patas delanteras comenzando a moverlo como si estuviera bailando.

- No puedo... debo terminar el informe como sea... si quieres vuelve al Sengoku... – le dijo Kagome sin prestarle mucha atención mientras borraba enérgicamente algunas líneas que había escrito.

"_kuso...por eso odio cuando está ocupada con sus estudios...no me presta nada de atención..._" pensaba el hanyou dejando de molestar por un minuto a Buyo...quien aprovechó para escapar rápidamente.  
Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta su mujer - ...pero quiero estar todo el día con mi hermosa mujer...- le susurró sensualmente al oído

- Inuyasha.. no me dejas concentrarme – dijo bastante fastidiada Kagome mientras trataba de leer un artículo.

- Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada...- contestó el chico con una fingida inocencia en su voz – sólo quiero estar cerca tuyo...- le murmuró mientras apoyaba su barbilla en uno de los hombros de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo quieres que termine el informe si estas hablando y no me dejas leer en paz? – preguntó Kagome mirando al hanyou un poco molesta. "_Lo siento Inuyasha... pero debo ser un poco ruda, de lo contrario no voy a terminar con esto.. tengo que aprobar como sea este trabajo.."_

- Kuso...- murmuró Inuyasha mientras se alejaba de ella, sentándose luego en el piso mirándola con una expresión similar a la de un cachorrito abandonado.

La joven continuó leyendo, pero algo la hizo voltear, le había parecido raro que Inuyasha no se molestara con ella por la forma ruda en que lo había tratado. – Inuyasha.. ¿te enojaste conmigo? – le preguntó totalmente enternecida por la expresión del muchacho.

El joven sólo negó con la cabeza mirando luego hacia otro lado. Kagome dejó a un lado sus papeles, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al hanyou, agachándose a su lado le acarició una de sus orejas. - ¿Seguro? – le preguntó mirándolo con infinita dulzura.

- Sí, pero sólo si te quedas conmigo un poco más – murmuró el chico mirándola tiernamente .

La joven sonrió al ver la expresión del muchacho. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó acariciando su espalda – Disculpa... debo terminar ese maldito trabajo.. – luego se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos traviesamente y susurrarle juguetonamente. – Pero antes me voy a quedar un poquitito más contigo... –

Rápidamente el joven la tomó en sus brazos, dejándola luego sentada sobre sus piernas -¿esto te recuerda algo? – le susurró sensualmente al oído.

La joven abrazó el cuello del muchacho y respondió – Goshinboku...cueva... lluvia.. – susurró provocativamente mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

- Te veías tan sensual...completamente mojada...y algo asustada... – soltó roncamente el muchacho mirándola con intensidad a los ojos – esa noche te dije que eras mi mujer...- continuó mientras abría despacio la blusa de la chica sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de ésta.

La joven se estremeció al sentir las garras del joven que rozaban suavemente su piel al desprender la prenda. – Tenía algo de miedo... a que todo acabara... que sólo fuera un sueño o que te arrepintieras de haberme dicho eso... – susurró acariciando suavemente los labios del chico.

- Esa noche deseaba hacerte mía...- soltó roncamente el hanyou mientras cortaba con mucho cuidado con una de sus garras el trozó que unía ambas copas del sostén de su mujer – me costó mucho controlarme – continuó masajeando suavemente sus pechos - ¿ahora ya no tengo que hacerlo no koishii? – le preguntó sonriéndole sensualmente antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**--------------------**

Ranma se encontraba totalmente sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y bien¿Para cuándo podemos organizar la boda¿Qué les parece en una semana?, es tiempo suficiente para mandar las invitaciones, y organizar algo sencillo – habló Soun visiblemente emocionado.

- ¡Ja ja! – rió nerviosamente un ya humano Genma – Me parece perfecto Tendo...aunque pensándolo bien debería ser más pronto...antes que Ranma cometa alguna estupidez y Akane lo mande al demonio – finalizó el hombre mirando a su amigo.

- Buen espectáculo hermanita. lo mismo para ti Ranma-kun...claro que no les mostraron realmente lo expertos que se han vuelto en besos – se burló Nabiki del par de sonrojados muchachos que aún seguía en silencio.

- Tampoco deben exagerar... primero tienen que casarse – agregó Kasumi un poco preocupada.

- Akane-chan, querida...¿qué tipo de vestido quieres usar esta vez? – Le pregunto una sonriente Nodoka. - Hijo mio... ¿así que le mostraste lo varonil que eres a Akane-chan? estoy orgullosa de ti... ¿por qué no la vuelves a besar para tomarles una foto o grabarlos para tener el recuerdo para siempre? – continuó notablemente orgullosa mirando a su hijo.

Akane miraba el piso totalmente roja, estaba avergonzada por la situación en que los habían encontrado, pero con cada palabra pronunciada por su familia comenzaba a sentirse más y más furiosa. Apretó con fuerza sus puños tratando de controlarse.

- ¡¡YA BASTAAAA!! – dijo Ranma propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a su padre. - ¿¡NO TIENEN OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS? – gritó furioso.

- Pero si es la verdad...muchacho...o crees que Akane no te va a mandar al demonio si abres la boca y dices alguna estupidez ...- se quejó Genma.

- Hijo no te enojes... ya sabemos todo, relájate... nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de todos los detalles – afirmó Soun soltando algunas lágrimas.

- ¡¡Cierren la boca de una vez!! – les gritó a los tres hombres Akane – NO QUIERO CASARME...NO VOY A CASARME NI EN UNOS DIAS...NI EN UNA MALDITA SEMANA - continuó totalmente furiosa mirando a su padre y a su tío -...no es que no quiera casarme contigo... – afirmó mirando a los ojos a su prometido - ...ustedes nos comprometieron sin pensar en si resultaría o no nuestra relación...¡ja! ni siquiera fui la única mujer con la que estaba comprometido Ranma – siguió mirando con rabia a un asustado Genma - pero...ya no podemos negar que resultó... nos enamoramos... – miró sonrojada a Ranma - PERO QUE UNA COSA LES QUEDE CLARA...VOY A CASARME CON RANMA EL DÍA EN QUE NOSOTROS LO DECIDAMOS... Y CUANDO ESTEMOS LISTOS PARA HACERLO ¿QUEDO CLARO? – pregunto mirandó totalmente seria a los tres hombre - Gomen nee por los gritos...Oneechan...tía – sonrió la muchacha mirando a Kasumi y a su suegra.

- ¡¡BUAAAAAAA!! MI HIJA NO ME QUIEREE!! – rompió en llanto Soun.

- Akane-chan, no te preocupes... no insistiremos más, esperaremos lo necesario hasta que estén preparados.. – afirmó Nodoka apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven. Al ver que Genma estaba por abrir la boca acercó su otra mano a su katana sonriendo dulcemente.

- Arigato...Tía...- sonrió Akane ignorando por completo a su padre.

- No sé por qué tanto interés en casarnos... ¿no tienen asuntos más importantes? – preguntó Ranma mirando a su padre de reojo.

- Tranquilo...papá – sonrió Nabiki – al menos no han negado que se aman ¿no? – preguntó mirando a los muchachos mientras apagaba la cámara de video donde había continuado registrando cada momento – creo que eso es suficiente ...- continuó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del dojo - Akane...Ranma... si quieren fotos de su romance en el parque pueden pedírmelas...no voy a cobrarles...ah y otra cosa...no hagan mucho escándalo por las noches cuando decidas hacerle visitas nocturnas a mi hermanita, Ranma-kun...necesito dormir al menos ocho horas...- les sonrió traviesamente antes de salir con dirección a la casa.

- ¡Nabiki! "_Kuso vamos a tener que ser muy discretos..."_ – la regañó una totalmente roja Akane .

- ¿Visitas nocturnas? Papá dile algo a los muchachos son muy jóvenes para eso.. – exclamó alarmada Kasumi.

- Mientras se lleven bien por mi no hay problemas...- sonrió un muy feliz Soun mirando a la sonrojada pareja.

- Claro – afirmó Nodoka sonriente – Están comprometidos y se aman, pueden hacer todo lo que ellos deseen **(1)** –

- ¡Pa...pa...Papá¡Tía! No...no...nosotros...no...NO _"kuso...si supieran" .._- balbuceó una nerviosa Akane – yo...yo...te...tengo que estudiar...- les avisó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Vamos a comer? Voy a preparar una comida especial para festejar – sonrió Kasumi mientras los demás la seguían a la sala.

Sólo quedó una persona en el dojo, el muchacho de la trenza que aún seguía en shock muy sonrojado por las insinuaciones pronunciadas por la hermana del medio de los Tendo. "_Kuso... ¿y si se le ocurre tomarme una foto cuando intente entrar a la habitación de Akane por la ventana?... ¿qué rayos vamos a hacer?!"_

**--------------------**

Un par de horas habían pasado desde la conversación en el dojo con sus padres. Akane había logrado darse un baño y cambiarse; vestía ahora una falda tableada de color verde claro hasta la mitad de los muslos y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco. De la sala le llegaba el murmullo de los festejos de su padre y tío que al parecer estaban totalmente ebrios.

"_Al menos me hace feliz saber que no nos molestaran más con el matrimonio...eso dicen ahora al menos...de todos modos no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo con Ranma...voy a estar siempre nerviosa pensando en que podrían descubrirnos...no me preocupa tanto quedar embarazada...estoy tomando pastillas desde la visita al médico...me preocupa más Nabiki y sus fotos...aunque tampoco creo ser capaz de resistirme a estar con él...me vuelve completamente loca..."_

- Dudo que Nabiki sea capaz de subirse al tejado a tomar fotos – murmuró Akane mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. – Kuso...maldito trabajo...lo había olvidado por completo...al menos me sirvió de excusa para huir del Dojo de una vez.-

Más de una hora después la chica había logrado llegar a la mitad del maldito informe. Se puso de pie por un segundo para abrir la ventana, luego giró quedando de espaldas a esta.

- Aún me falta la mitad... – bostezó mientras se estiraba tratando de relajar su espalda.

Ranma había estado sentado en el tejado cerca de la ventana de Akane para aprovechar en algún momento y escabullirse a su cuarto, cuando sintió un ruido proveniente de allí y al ver que no había nadie cerca, rápidamente entró a su habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido, para evitar que toda la familia se pusiera detrás de la puerta de la recamara para escuchar.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ranma mirando curiosamente los papeles que estaban en el escritorio de la joven.

- Ran...Ranma...¡maldición! - contestó Akane asustada, al estar de espaldas a la ventana no había visto entrar al chico. - ¿me quieres matar de un susto, baka? – le preguntó molesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ponerle seguro.

- Sólo quería saber en que estabas tan concentrada... no bajaste más... creo al menos que nuestros padres no molestaran, la última vez que los vi cayeron dormidos de ebrios...y no hay que preocuparse por las fotos...Nabiki dijo que iría a dormir donde unas amigas o algo asi... – comentó Ranma con una gotita en su frente. - ¿Es muy urgente ese trabajo¿O puedes dejarlo por un rato..? – preguntó el ojiazul mirando fijamente a su prometida.

- Ma...mañana...es para mañana "_Ranma...me vuelves loca cuando me miras así...pero tengo que trabajar ahora..._."- balbuceó Akane nerviosa – no puedo dejarlo – continuó evadiendo la mirada de su prometido acercándose nuevamente hacia el escritorio – no entiendo como logras entrar tan fácilmente por las ventanas...anoche me costó mucho... – comentó distraída tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Pero si ya escribiste bastante... – dijo Ranma mientras observaba las hojas. - ¿No puedes dejar eso un poco por tu pobre prometido que te lo está rogando? – continuó susurrándole en su oído poniendo su tono más seductor.

- Estuve con mi pobre prometido toda la mañana ¿lo olvidaste? – sonrió Akane mientras se sentaba para volver a su trabajo – Ve a estudiar anata, si quieres vuelve a salir por la ventana...sé que te gusta – sonrió mirándolo traviesamente.

- No tengo que estudiar nada... ¿te costó mucho salir anoche por la ventana? – sonrió maliciosamente Ranma - ¿Ni siquiera te sirvió el empujoncito que te di? -

- Aprovechado...pervertido y no lo niegues todavía recuerdo cierta técnica que una vez estabas dispuesto a usar en Shampoo **(2)** - contestó Akane mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido - salir no me costó, no era necesario que te aprovecharas...podía perfectamente sola ¿lo disfrutaste no? –

Ranma sonrió traviesamente y sin responder se sentó en el escritorio sobre los papeles de la chica. - ¿Yo pervertido? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Akane se puso de pie, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él, luego continuó – Sí tú¿ahora me dejas terminar con el estúpido trabajo? – preguntó mirándolo fieramente a los ojos

Ranma colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Akane atrayéndola un poco más hacia él. – Te prometo que después vuelvo a mi habitación... sólo un poquito... extraño tus besos.. – susurró mirándola con expresión de niño pequeño.

- No va a servirte esta vez esa expresión... ¿por qué no vuelves más tarde? – preguntó Akane con una media sonrisa – quien sabe tal vez te deje quedarte conmigo – finalizó sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Podría quedarme? ...pero...no quiero irme... ¿qué tal si dejas esto para más tarde?.. ya llevas muchas hojas... seguro te falta poco.. ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Ranma acariciando su espalda suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

- La mitad...- murmuró Akane perdida en los azules ojos de su prometido - ¿me quieres convencer? – preguntó sonrojada acercando más su cuerpo al de su novio – también extraño tus besos y otras cosas...- susurró sensualmente.

Ranma sonrió traviesamente, se bajó del escritorio tomando a su prometida por la cintura, retrocedió lentamente, sentándose en la cama; despacio la atrajo hacia él sentándola sobre sus piernas. – Otras cosas... ¿cómo cuales? - preguntó antes de empezar a besar suavemente su cuello.

Akane sonrió – mmm tú sabes...- gimió quedamente mientras sentía como los tibios labios de su prometido recorrían su cuello provocándola, excitándola, despertando el profundo deseo en su interior de volver a estar entre sus brazos, de ser amada y amarlo totalmente una vez más.

Ranma interrumpió sus besos para mirarla fijamente – mm no lo sé.. dime.. – susurró sensualmente.

- Déjame hacerte recordar anata...- murmuró Akane de la misma forma, bajando de sus piernas. Despacio se colocó entre las piernas del chico. – Mírame – le ordenó. El muchacho obedeció mirándola intensamente a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Manteniendo el contacto visual comenzó a abrir lentamente su blusa, suavemente mordió su labio inferior al ver la expresión de Ranma. Una vez que terminó de abrirla se la quitó despacio dejándola caer al piso. Sentía la mirada de su prometido como fuego penetrando en su piel, un ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo y que mandaba muy lejos a su timidez o sus preocupaciones, todo su universo quedaba reducido a ellos dos.

- ¿Esto te hace recordar algo? – su voz susurrante envolvió por completo al muchacho que seguía observándola totalmente cautivado. Buscando seducirlo aún más llevó sus manos hasta su pecho iniciando con ellas un lento recorrido por su tersa piel hasta llegar a sus caderas, miró al chico a los ojos antes de bajar lentamente el cierre de su falda y dejarla caer. Seductoramente se movió, volviendo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero esta vez a horcajadas.- ¿ya recordaste? – gimió sensualmente casi pegada a sus labios – te deseo Ranma...- susurró dejándo que su cálido aliento acariciara sus labios - ¿me deseas anata? – finalizó subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros de su pareja.

- Te ves hermosa... – susurró el joven besando cerca de sus pechos. Luego subió su mirada a la de su prometida y con una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a quitarle el sostén bajando las tiras por sus hombros, susurrando agregó: – Claro que te deseo koishii... eres mi mujer, la más hermosa del mundo... te amo..-delicadamente descendió ambas copas del sostén dejando salir sus pechos. Los acarició suavemente, mirándolos fascinado, hipnotizado, encantado: tal como un niño con su juguete nuevo. Después se desabrochó su camisa china arrojándola a un costado. Nuevamente miró los senos de la joven, deseoso los acarició presionándolos suavemente, acariciándole los pezones que roce a roce comenzaban a endurecerse al tacto. Lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacia el broche del sostén de la chica abriéndolo para dejarlo caer.  
Su mirada se encontró con la de Akane, ella comenzaba a excitarse poderosamente con sus caricias, su respiración agitada provocaba que sus senos subieran y bajaran de forma sugerente y demasiado excitante para él.  
Miró seductoramente a la mujer antes de acercar sus labios hacia sus turgentes pechos; con delicadeza lamió uno de ellos despacio apenas rozando con su lengua alrededor del pezón excitado gracias a la ardientes caricias. El deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el delicioso sabor de la piel de Akane encendía su pasión y lo hacía necesitarla desesperadamente, de forma tan intensa que no dejaba espacio para nada más. Nada de lo que los rodeaba tenía importancia para él, todos sus sentidos estaban entregados a la tarea de enloquecer de placer a la preciosa criatura que tenía entre sus brazos...a su mujer.  
Excitado tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca comenzando a juguetear con él con la punta de su lengua, rodeándolo, chupándolo, rozándolo una y otra vez entre sus labios húmedos.

- Ranmaaa...– gimió quedamente Akane temblando por completo al sentir los labios del chico sobre sus pechos atormentandola de deseo, haciendola ansiar de forma delirante cada una de sus caricias. Despacio llevó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca para atraerlo aún más hacia ella. – Ranmaa...- jadeó con los labios entre abiertos cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo.  
Estaba totalmente fuera de si, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos continuar; una sensación de vacío invadía su intimidad y comenzaba a descontrolarla, necesitaba sentir a Ranma haciéndola totalmente suya para calmar aquel doloroso deseo que palpitaba de forma febril entre sus piernas.  
Anhelante comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma sugerente sobre las piernas del chico en busca de mayor contacto. Ahogó un gemido al sentir contra su intimidad la erección de Ranma, el contacto con su tenso miembro le provocó fuertes espasmos de placer - Ran...Ranma...te necesito...- gimió con desesperación la muchacha.

Ranma obedeció a su pedido, con sus dedos índices se encargó de quitarle la última prenda que tenía: sus pantaletas, dejándola completamente desnuda, suavemente la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Se puso de pie y se quitó rápidamente el pantalón y sus boxers, para colocarse delicadamente sobre ella.

– ¿Así te gusta? Como cuando empezamos nuestro primer entrenamiento.. – preguntó el chico mirándola retadoramente.

- No duramos mucho en esta posición...- contestó Akane mirando al chico de la misma forma – mmm... te recuerdo que te vencí...- continuó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho atrayéndolo más hacia ella – luego quedaste abajo anata...- gimió sensualmente rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del chico – esta...vez...no me dejaras tumbarte...o ¿sí? – le susurró sensualmente levantando un poco sus caderas buscando un mayor roce de sus intimidades.

- No, esta vez no te dejaré... – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza frotando su ardiente erección contra la humeda íntimidad de la muchacha, bordeándola, rozándola. – ¿Te gusta que yo tenga el control? – murmuró mirando a la joven acercándose a sus pechos para besar cerca de estos. Luego con ambas manos tomó la espalda de la chica estrechándola contra sí, sintiendo perfectamente la forma de sus senos contra su torso.

- No quiero que me dejes... – jadeó con los labios entre abiertos Akane subiendo y bajando lentamente una de sus manos por la espalda del chico. - puedo...cederte el control en estas...ocasiones...algunas veces...sólo algunas veces...- le sonrió sensualmente antes de comenzar a lamer despacio sus labios.

Ranma, suave y lentamente penetró en la intimidad de la joven, sintiendo como esta cedía a cada uno de sus empujes, amoldándose perfectamente a su miembro, rodeándolo por completo de calidez y humedad. Jadeante subió su mirada para observar a su prometida seductoramente. Luego la tomó por el nacimiento de sus nalgas para comenzar a embestirla lento pero profundamente; ansioso de sentirla más cerca, de obtener más de ella, subió una de sus manos a su nuca y acercó sus rostros besándola ardientemente, ahondó el beso de forma hambrienta, deseoso de tener más de ella, anhelaba sentirla muy cerca de él.

Akane respondió con pasión al beso, jugueteó con la lengua de Ranma enredándola sensualmente con la suya, estaba totalmente excitada, con cada minuto que pasaba el ardor que recorría todo su ser se hacia más y más fuerte. Sentía perfectamente como cada uno de sus músculos se contraía buscando retener en ella al muchacho. Se sentía abrasada por el calor de su piel desnuda rozando una y otra vez contra la suya, su calor y su aroma la embriagaban por completo. Inmensas olas de placer crecían dentro de ella de forma salvaje aumentando con cada una de las embestidas del muchacho.  
El único sonido que conseguía escuchar era el de la respiración entrecortada y jadeante de Ranma que invadía por completo sus sentidos excitándola haciendo que todo su cuerpo se retorciera de placer entre sus fuertes brazos. Institivamente arqueó un poco su espalda y se aferró con fuerza al muchacho buscando un mayor contacto.

- Ak...Akanee...- un profundo gemido escapó de la garganta de Ranma cuando sintió que ella empezaba a agitarse con fuertes estremecimientos interiores que le  
obligaron a empujar más profundamente dentro de ella; sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, se sumergía totalmente en ella hasta sentirla por completo, después se retiraba haciendola ansiar su retorno.  
Akane gemía cada vez con mayor fuerza, el placer que sentía gobernaba por completo su cuerpo, no tenía conciencia de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo de las caricias de Ranma, de sus manos que recorrían de forma apasionada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su boca y del delicioso calor de su cuerpo moviendose con ardor sobre el suyo.  
Su mirada apasionada se posó sobre Ranma, él se movía sensualmente sobre ella dándole cada vez mayor energía a sus embestidas, tenía los labios entre abiertos y respiraba agitadamente. Extasiada recorrió con su mirada el resto del cuerpo del muchacho, pequeñas gotitas de sudor corrían por su cuello producto de la agitación. Lo abrazó con fuerza, no solo aceptando sus movimientos, sino deseándolos, necesitándolo. Con sus piernas atrajó con fuerza al muchacho hacia ella poseyendolo con la misma pasión que el la poseía a ella.  
- Ranma...-gimió respirando de forma entrecortada comenzando a mover sus caderas deseosa, siguiendo cada uno de los ahora fuertes movimientos del chico. Sus cuerpos se movían en una danza ardiente en perfecta sincronía. Ambos sintieron como su interior eran invadido por deliciosas oleadas de placer que nublaban por completo cualquier tipo de pensamiento que se alejara recibir y dar placer a la persona amada. Segundo a segundo sus movimientos se hicieron más apasionados y descontrolados abandonanse finalmente en brazos del extasis

Se miraron jadeantes a los ojos y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez de forma más pausada, sensual, saboreando mutuamente sus labios. Lentamente Akane bajó sus piernas librando al chico de su abrazo. Ranma la abrazó con fuerza moviéndose sobre la cama hasta dejar a su mujer recostada sobre él. Sólo el latido de sus corazones inundó el silencio de la habitación hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

Ranma miró juguetonamente a su prometida, la tomó por la cintura acercándola un poco más hacia él, quedando prácticamente sobre sus pectorales, estiró uno de sus brazos y acarició uno de sus cálidos y levemente sonrosados senos – Son... deliciosos.. – dijo mirándola ávidamente a los ojos.

- Ranma...- contestó una sonrojada Akane – jeje...luego de todas las veces que me dijiste pechos planos nunca pensé escuchar algo así... – le sonrió traviesamente .- pero...puedo acostumbrarme a escucharlo ¿sabias? y realmente me encanta que te gusten tanto ¿qué otra cosa te gusta de mi cuerpo? – murmuró sensualmente.

Ranma apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, luego pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, recorrió sus caderas, rozó con la punta de sus dedos su espalda, subió las manos tocando su rostro, su boca, jugueteó con su cabello y finalmente posó sus manos en sus hombros , mirándola seductoramente concluyó – Toda... me gustas toda – finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Akane lo observó totalmente sonrojada - ¿Toda? Y luego me dices que no eres un pervertido jejeje...- sonrió traviesamente - pero no te preocupes...así te amo –concluyó sacándole la lengua.

- Ah por cierto... – Ranma atrajo el rostro de su prometida muy cerca del suyo y sonriéndole juguetonamente comentó: – Disfruté mucho ayudándote a pasar hacia el otro lado de la ventana... – luego cerró sus ojos. – Buenas noches koishii... disfruta de tu trabajo... – concluyó sonriendo triunfalmente comenzando a quedarse profundamente dormido.

- Oya...Oyasumi..."_realmente te gusta ponerme nerviosa...de todos modos creo que no me molestó tanto que te aprovecharas...algún día me la vas a pagar anata...vas a ver... "_- balbuceó Akane con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Subió una de sus manos para acariciar con ternura el rostro de su prometido – diablos ahora no quiero trabajar por tu culpa – murmuró antes de bajar lentamente de la cama para no despertarlo. Recogió del piso la camisa de Ranma y se la pusó – maldición...no voy a dormir en toda la noche...- miro de reojo a su desnudo prometido profundamente dormido – pero realmente valió la pena...- suspiró sonrojada antes de volver a su trabajo por completo.

_Continuará..._

**_Fin Capítulo 14_**

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Pobrecito Inuyasha es bastante feo cuando pensamientos algo inseguros comienzan a rondar en tu cabeza y lo peor es cuando te los guardas...El muchacho ve también muy fácil lo de tener cachorritos xp ja algún día verá lo entretenido y fácil que es cuidar niños xppp. Sobre la escena en que Kagome le pregunta a Inuyasha cuando comenzó a sentir cosas por ella ( ¿Sakura te dije que te odiaba cuando se te ocurrió que Kagome preguntara eso xp?) ¿cuándo creen ustedes que fue? xp solo por curiosidad para ver si no nos imaginamos cosas donde no las había xp**_

_**Sobre el primer beso de Akane estamos totalmente convencidas de que antes del "beso" que le dió Ranma cuando estaba en nekoken, ella no había tenido ningun tipo de experiencia, y lo estamos por su reacción y por la importancia que le dio ( sobre todo en el manga) ademas hasta ahí se supone que ella odiaba de corazon a los hombres xp**_

_**No crean que ahora que la familia de Ranma y Akane ya se hizo a la idea de que aún no se casarían todo sera color de rosa para ellos, hay ciertas cositas pendientes aún para que logren una relación con solida confianza mutua, lo mismo vale para Kagome & Inuyasha, pero se los dejo a su imaginación ya que no me gusta dar spoilers xpp**_

_**Ah y realmente que poco compromiso de Akane y Kagome con sus estudios v.v ( con qué moral escribe algo asi alguien que se distrae con cualquier cosa xp no me pregunten )...aunque bueno...la carne es debil...**_

_**Como siempre nos encantaría que nos dejaran sus reviews con opiniones :-) ...Ven el botoncito que está alla abajo que dice "go" onegai onegai onegai aprentenlo y dejennos aunque sean sus saludos xp **_

* * *

**Osage no onna **: chica de la coleta o trenza 

**(1) El que Nodoka sea tan por decirlo de alguna forma "liberal" no es algo que haya salido de nuestras mentecitas pervertidas xp, hay un episodio en el manga, tomo 34 si no me falla la memoria, en que la señora dice textualmente algo como lo que pusismos xp , para que decir Soun...quienes han tenido la posibilidad de ver el anime con una traducción más fiel que la que sufrimos en el doblaje se daran cuenta que él tambien es bastante mente abierta xp (como bonus track ese debe ser uno de los pocos tomos del manga donde se muestra a Ranma pensando de manera un poquito más hormonal xp claro que para desgracia de todos los que queriamos ver algun acercamiento mayor en el manga, en ese minuto Akane estaba en una sintonía totalmente opuesta a la suya xp...tonta Akane).**

**(2) Hay un episodio en el manga en el cual Mousse tan atolondrado como siempre comente una estupides con Shampoo, pero ella en lugar de masacrarlo le sonríe. Coincidencia o no al pobre pato comienzan a ocurrirle una serie de pequeñas desgracias, llega a la conclusión de que la muchacha ha decidido aplicarle una vengaza lenta y dolorosa que se llamaba algo como "la muerte sonriente de los tres años", como siempre Ranma acaba metido en todo este enredo y Cologne lo declara como el único capaz de aplicar la técnica indicada para liberar la ira concentrada en su pobre bisnieta...la técnica consistia en dar una especie de agarron y/o frotar cierta zona que ya no podría ser llamada espalda xp...obviamente Ranma es golpeado por Akane...claro que luego de aplicarle la tecnica a ella...tsk y una que a veces pensó que Ranma era tonto xppp.**


	15. Calma antes de la tormenta

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**_Ai wa yasei da!_**  
**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

_**Hola queridos lectores : )! Nuevamente estamos con otro capi, les anuncio que dentro de algunos capítulos será el fin de esta historia… aunque tendrá un par de epílogos más..(escribir se ha vuelto un vicio para nosotras y no podemos dejar a Inuyasha ni a Ranma xp ) así que queda Ai wa yasei da! para rato jejejej… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews chicos : ) nos encantan sus comentarios ya que con ellos nos animan para continuar : ), sin más que decir los dejamos para que lean que lo disfruten : )**_

_**Capítulo 15: Calma antes de la tormenta.**_

Simbología:

"_blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para que terminara de una vez la tediosa clase de anatomía, Akane bostezaba disimuladamente, había logrado dormir con suerte tres horas "_ni pienses en quejarte Akane...recuerda que no te negaste mucho cuando Ranma llegó a la habitación"_. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar.  
De reojo miró a su amiga y alarmada notó que le faltaba poco para azotar contra el pupitre. Kagome estaba profundamente dormida, tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano y comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. Disimuladamente la codeó para despertarla. 

- ¿Kagome-chan¡Despierta! – murmuró quedamente a la otra chica.

- Ah... ¿eh¿Qué pasó? – despertó sobresaltada Kagome. - ¿Estaba dormida? – preguntó susurrando a su amiga luego de bostezar dos veces seguidas.

- Sí...resiste un poco ya casi salimos ¿no te dejaron dormir anoche? – sonrió Akane

- Je... y tampoco había leído nada... no dormí ni un minuto... – susurró Kagome con los ojos semiabiertos. - ¿Después de la clase vamos a la cafetería del otro día? Necesito mínimo de veinte tazas para revivir. –

Akane asintió sonriéndole a su amiga; ella también necesitaba algo de café. Un rato después ambas chicas se encontraban ya instaladas en la cafetería.

- Estoy muy cansada – comentó Akane - al menos no tenemos nada que hacer para los próximos días...-

- ¿Tampoco te dejaron dormir? – preguntó Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Algo así...- se sonrojó Akane – terminé con el trabajo después de las cuatro de la mañana, pero no fue sólo eso...ayer fue un día realmente agotador...al menos debo agradecer que no soy la señora Saotome aún...-

- ¿Un día agotador¿por qué? – preguntó Kagome tomando un sorbo de café.

- Ayer toda mi familia se enteró de que Ranma y yo somos novios, por suerte logramos controlar la situación, pero fue muy vergonzoso todo...nos grabaron mientras estábamos besándonos – murmuró una avergonzada Akane - si quieres detalles puedo prestarte el video – sonrió mientras sentía como una gotita de sudor adornaba su cabeza.- luego de eso recordé el trabajo y realmente no me costó mucho avanzar pero tuve distracciones...- prosiguió sonrojándose furiosamente – y luego me tocó algo aún más difícil...-

- ¿Qué cosa¿tu familia?... ¿los obligaron a casarse? – interrogó Kagome mirando con curiosidad a su amiga.

- ¿Casarnos? No, claro que no... lo más difícil fue despertar en la madrugada a Ranma...- contestó Akane comenzado a recordar...

_**Flash back**_

- Por fin terminé...- bostezó Akane mientras se estiraba. Lentamente se puso de pie, acercándose hasta su cama. Se sentó al lado de su profundamente dormido prometido.- tengo que enviarte a tu habitación...- susurró acariciando despacio sus mejillas – Ranma, Ranma...- murmuró moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo - Kuso...- soltó entre dientes – ¡¡¡Ranma!!! – continuó moviéndolo con más fuerza.  
Totalmente frustrada y con mucho sueño, decidió hacer algo más efectivo. Suavemente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, se acercó hacia él lo suficiente como para quedar cerca de su rostro.

- Ranma...¡¡¡Ranmaaa!!! – continuó dándole leves palmaditas en las mejillas.

- Mm... Akane... déjame dormir otros cinco minutos y después seguimos... no he dormido casi nada... ¿acaso no te cansaste?.. – susurró Ranma semidormido rodeando con sus brazos su espalda acercándola a él.

- Baka...- refunfuñó la chica separándose de él y acomodándose a su lado – no soy tan hentai como tú – continuó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo caer de la cama - ¿ya despertaste? – preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente mientras se sentaba en los bordes de su cama – recuerda que no puedes gritar anata...- advirtió mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Itte... ¿qué pasó¿por qué diablos me tiras de la cama? – se quejó Ranma mirando a su prometida con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque tienes que irte a tu habitación...o ¿quieres que alguien te encuentre aquí? – contestó Akane con la misma expresión – tuve que tirarte...es imposible despertarte delicadamente, además... baka hentai...pensaste que te despertaba para seguir...¿sólo piensas en eso? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Oe.. – dijo Ranma sonrojado - ¿yo dije eso? – murmuró mientras se levantaba del suelo y perezosamente buscaba su ropa para vestirse.

- Mm...Akane... déjame dormir otros cinco minutos y después seguimos...- contestó la chica tratando de imitar la voz de su novio. – Vístete de una vez – le ordenó sonriendo burlesca.

Ranma se vistió rápidamente, pero le faltaba la camisa. – Etto... Akane.. ¿me la podrías devolver?.. – preguntó sonrojado, juguetonamente agregó - ¿O es que quieres bajar vestida así cuando desayunemos? –

- No te la voy a devolver...- contestó la chica mirándolo juguetonamente – tampoco voy a bajar vestida así...no te hagas ilusiones – continuó mientras se colocaba de pie acercándose a él – tienes varias...ésta se queda conmigo – le sonrió.

- Je.. ¿y yo puedo llevarme esto? – respondió el joven de la trenza sonriendo traviesamente mientras tomaba el sostén que había utilizado la chica, era de color blanco con pequeñas Hello Kittys estampadas.

- ¡No! Pervertido...- refunfuñó Akane mirándolo molesta – ¡devuélveme eso! – dijo intentando conectarle un puñetazo directo en la quijada.

El muchacho ágilmente esquivó el golpe de Akane y con habilidad saltó hacia la ventana, volteó para sonreírle burlonamente. – Sayounara... éste se queda conmigo. – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Rápidamente y antes de que el chico se fuera Akane se acercó; aprovechando que le daba la espalda le dio una "suave" palmadita en el trasero – Sayounara...ten cuidado con resbalar...anata...- le contestó riendo traviesamente.

_**Fin flash back**_

Kagome se ahogó con el café. - ¿SE LLEVÓ TU SOSTÉN? – Varias cabecitas giraron observando en dirección a la mesa de las jóvenes. Muy sonrojada susurró – Etto gomen... no sabía que Ranma-kun tenía esa faceta...- la joven tomó un sorbo de su cuarta taza de café - No me lo imaginaba de fetichista – concluyó soltando una risita.

- Yo tampoco...- contestó sonrojada Akane – y ese era mi favorito...se lo voy a quitar algún día – murmuró –¿ Inuyasha no se quejó porque lo dejaste durmiendo solo?- preguntó

- Ah... no sé – respondió Kagome suspirando. – Pero esta mañana no me dejaba en paz, tuve que regañarlo... a veces suele ser tan infantil... – agregó mientras bostezaba.. - No dormí un solo minuto y el baka durmió tranquilo y cómodo en mi cama¿puedes creer que cuando despertó quería que le prestara atención...? –

_**Flash back**_

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, Kagome había preparado un termo lleno de café, y ya se había bebido casi la mitad. Con suerte había avanzado hasta un poco más de la mitad del trabajo, casi no podía ver y ya ni lograba distinguir bien las letras hasta le parecía que estas bailaban para ella, y como si todo esto fuera poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente cada dos minutos.  
Sus extremidades inferiores estaban dormidas, por lo que decidió pararse aunque fuera un sólo minuto para despertarse un poco. Perezosamente se levantó, desperezándose haciendo que sus músculos ocuparan de nuevo su lugar. – Maldición... nunca más voy a hacer todo a último momento.. – susurró moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro. Dirigió su mirada a un durmiente hanyou totalmente desnudo, estirado boca abajo, ocupando toda la cama. Sus fuertes ronquidos eran el único sonido que llenaba toda la casa a esas horas.

- Inuyasha... – masculló Kagome mirando con cólera al joven al verlo dormir tan placidamente. – Deja de hacer tanto ruido, no me puedo concentrar.. – agregó tocándolo levemente en uno de sus hombros.

- Kagome...Kagome...sigue Mmmm...Kagome...- murmuraba entre sueños el hanyou, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que estos no eran precisamente inocentes.

- Hentai... – susurró Kagome mirando al joven de cabellos plateados. Se dirigió al escritorio sentándose nuevamente, tomó un cojín que estaba cerca de allí y lo arrojó en la cabeza del hanyou, el joven sólo atinó a gruñir levemente y darse vuelta sin despertar – Kuso... hoy no voy a dormir ni siquiera media hora... – gimoteó mientras empezaba a leer otro articulo.

Unas horas después ya estaba amaneciendo, Kagome revisaba por última vez su trabajo tratando de encontrar algún error, leía a un centímetro de distancia las hojas. – Seguramente pasé por alto el ochenta por cierto de los errores... – murmuró resignada dejando su trabajo a un lado. Luego se quitó el pijama quedando sólo con las pantaletas y se dirigió al armario para elegir que ponerse ese día.

- Ohayou...koibito...- le susurró sensualmente el hanyou al oído abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura. – extrañe sentirte a mi lado durante la noche...- continuó mientras la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Dormiste bien, ne? – contestó Kagome fríamente evadiendo al hanyou mientras sacaba del armario una camisa blanca.

- Hubiese dormido mejor contigo a mi lado... – el chico continuó con su demostración de amor matutina llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de Kagome, depositando en el suaves besos.

Kagome se soltó del agarre del hanyou, se alejó algunos pasos para colocarse un sostén que había tomado del cajón del armario y posteriormente abrocharse la camisa. – Déjame en paz ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para eso.. – refunfuñó la joven mientras buscaba una falda.

- ¿De humor para qué? – preguntó algo molesto Inuyasha – sólo te daba los buenos días...y se nota que hoy estas de un humor insoportable mujer... – contestó molesto mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa interior.

- Cállate, todo es culpa tuya... ayer te pedí que te fueras y me hiciste perder tiempo, no dormí ni un solo segundo... ¿DE QUÉ HUMOR PRETENDES QUE ESTÉ? – gritó Kagome sin mirarlo mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

- CUANDO ESTABAMOS SEGÚN TÚ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO...NO TE VEÍAS MOLESTA SINO TODO LO CONTRARIO...- le devolvió el grito el muchacho – Y no te preocupes...¡no voy a hacerte perder más tu maldito tiempo..! – finalizó dando un fuerte portazo al salir de la habitación

_**Fin flash back**_

- Eso sonó a orgullo de macho herido – comentó Akane bebiendo un poco de café –...es increíble como piensan todo el día en eso ¿ne? – preguntó a la otra chica con una media sonrisa.

- Hai... baka... como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con ese maldito trabajo… me esforcé mucho… él sólo durmió después de molestarme... – continuó la joven tomando la mitad de la taza de café en un sorbo.

- ¿Realmente fue una perdida de tiempo para ti? – preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad a su amiga – tal vez fuiste un poco hiriente... ¿por qué no te resististe mucho o si? – sonrió mirando traviesamente a la otra chica.- también tuve ganas de asesinar a Ranma cuando lo vi profundamente dormido...pero para mi no fue una perdida de tiempo para nada...- afirmó totalmente sonrojada.

Kagome dejó la taza de café y cambió su expresión para mirar a su amiga con preocupación. - ¿Tú crees que me pasé? – preguntó, luego sonrojada agregó – Bueno, al principio no le presté atención… ¡pero es que él es muy persuasivo! No pude decirle no a sus miradas... – concluyó mientras jugaba con la cucharita en la taza.

- Creo que no debiste decirle que había sido una pérdida de tiempo...- contestó Akane –...mejor no me hables de las miradas...- suspiró sonrojándose – cada vez que Ranma me mira a los ojos...me olvido de todo...apenas había llegado a la mitad del trabajo cuando él me distrajo...y no necesitó de mucha persuasión realmente – finalizó totalmente sonrojada.

Kagome soltó una risita. – Entiendo amiga… pero ¿tú habías leído toda la semana, ne? yo no había tocado los libros… - suspiró resignada la joven – Soy un desastre… después de todo... luego de lo que sucedió en el Sengoku... jamás pude volver a organizar bien mi tiempo en los estudios... – concluyó algo apenada.

- Realmente no toda la semana...sólo unos cuatro días...ya sabes con todo lo que pasó no tuve mucho tiempo – comentó Akane sonrojada – lo que deberías hacer es ir a tu casa a descansar y luego hablar con Inuyasha, ahora voy a ir a buscar a Ranma...no lo veo desde la madrugada, esta mañana cuando me fui, él aún dormía –

**--------------------**

El muchacho de los ojos azules no hace mucho había terminado con sus prácticas, se había quedado a lo último para evitar que lo vieran cuando se duchara, lo que menos quería eran tener algún tipo de "accidente" con el agua fría. Se vistió con una camisa blanca china y sus pantalones negros. Mientras salía del campus iba muy compenetrado en sus pensamientos. "_Diablos… pensé que lograría burlar a Akane llevándome su sostén pero terminé siendo yo el burlado al devolverme mi gracia..¡je! de igual forma logré robárselo… no se lo voy a devolver nunc..._" repentinamente se vio privado de su ensimismamiento ya que alguien lo jalaba de la trenza.

- ¿Fuera de guardia Saotome? – preguntó Akane con un sonrisa mientras lo soltaba.

- Ah... eres tú… - contestó Ranma luego de voltearse. – Pervertida – agregó entre dientes mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pervertida? – preguntó con una media sonrisa Akane – Que yo sepa el único pervertido aquí eres tú...ahora hasta coleccionas ropa íntima...-comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Ranma la siguió y mirándola de cerca le contestó – Y tú camisas ajenas… y fuiste la primera en tomarla.. –

- No puedes comparar...lo de la camisa puede ser hasta romántico... – comentó Akane -...pero tú no eres nada romántico ¿ne? ...tu novia vuelve hasta aquí sólo para estar contigo y mira como la recibes – finalizó con un fingido tono de voz de profunda decepción.

- Oe... sólo estaba bromeando ¿me perdonas? – contestó Ranma juntando sus manos con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos.

- Tal vez...quien sabe...- sonrió coquetamente Akane.

Ranma rodeó la cintura de Akane con uno de sus fuertes brazos. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir tu perdón? – susurró seductoramente acercando a su prometida hacia su pecho.

- Ya casi lo consigues – contestó Akane abrazándolo – podrías llevarme a comer...lo malo es que no tenemos ni un lugar cerca de casa que esté abierto ¿No sabes cuándo regresa Ukyo? – preguntó.

- Fue a visitar a su padre… y ya sabes… Ryoga es muy despistado… seguramente están perdidos en cualquier lugar – explicó Ranma, luego suspirando mientras una gotita se formaba en su frente concluyó: - Pobre Ucchan… elegirse como novio a alguien tan desorientado... –

_**Flash back **_

Ranma había discutido con Akane porque no querer probar la comida que había preparado para él "_Como quería que me comiera esa cosa… parecía viva…"_ pensaba el muchacho frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muriendo de hambre por lo tanto decidió darse una vuelta por el Ucchan's.

- Oee Ucchan… lo de siempre por favor... – exclamó el muchacho mientras entraba. Miró hacia ambos lados – Parece que no está aquí… bueno quizás está atrás… - murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia las cortinas. Despacio deslizó el costado de la cortina asomándose. Se quedó de piedra al observar a Ukyo en brazos de Ryoga, estaban teniendo una conversación demasiado amigable:

- ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita? – preguntó Ukyo mirando coquetamente al muchacho levemente sonrojada mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho lentamente.

- Ha...hai...ci..cita...- balbuceó Ryoga comenzando a ponerse cada vez más rojo y sonriéndole estúpidamente a la muchacha. En su cabecita podía ver claramente como una chibi Ukyo luchaba contra su adorada Akane-san hasta lograr vencerla, finalmente Ukyo levantaba un trofeo que decía "soy la dueña del corazón de Ryoga".

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Ryoga-kun? – susurró Ukyo acercándose al rostro del chico. – No te voy a comer... – agregó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Ukyo...- soltó roncamente el muchacho mirando totalmente embobado a los ojos a la chica.

La joven lo tomó por el rostro acercando sus labios a los de éste casi rozándolos. – Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tu boca.. – murmuró casi gimiendo antes de colocar una de sus manos en su nuca y besarlo con pasión. Al inicio el muchacho quedó totalmente paralizado, pero luego de unos segundos respondió al beso intensamente, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica para atraerla aún más hacia él.

- Nee… P-chan, Ucchan… hay clientes esperando afuera... ¿van a tardar mucho? – preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa burlona apareciendo sorpresivamente a tres pasos de los muchachos.

Ukyo rápidamente se separó de Ryoga. – Ran-chan ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí¡Podrías haberme llamado! – exclamó notablemente sonrojada.

- ¿A quién demonios le dijiste P-chan, nenita? – preguntó un furioso Ryoga tomando al chico de la trenza por la camisa - ¿Qué no te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar, maldito inoportuno?...¡¡KUSO, DECIDO OLVIDARME DE MI QUERIDA AKANE-SAN Y TÚ TENIAS QUE INTERRUMPIR EL MOMENTO!!-

Ukyo tomó su espátula y golpeó al joven de los colmillos - ¿ASI QUE SÓLO ME ESTABAS UTILIZANDO PARA OLVIDAR A AKANE? – le gritó mirándolo furiosa.

- Nooo – se quejó desde el piso un golpeado Ryoga antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿Pobre Ucchan? – preguntó Akane evidentemente celosa separándose bruscamente de Ranma - ¿Te molesta que se haya olvidado de ti¿Una prometida menos no? – continuó preguntando cada vez más celosa.

- ¿Celosa? Sólo me estaba compadeciendo de ella... tener que viajar de por vida por todo Japón siempre perdidos – contestó Ranma mirando a su prometida. Luego suavemente le tomó la mano acercándola a su pecho. – Sabes que sólo soy tuyo... – susurró mirándola tiernamente.

- Y yo tuya...por siempre...- susurró Akane totalmente sonrojada, perdida por completo en sus ojos azules.

**--------------------**

**Mientras en Hokkaido...**

En medio de un hermoso paisaje, rodeados de árboles y flores, se encontraban una pareja, ambos se veían totalmente agotados y parecían haber recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros a pie. La chica parecía totalmente furiosa y a punto de matar a su compañero, éste tenía un extraño mapa en la mano, lo había confeccionado él mismo así que tenía la certeza de que los llevaría al lugar correcto.  
Por décima vez volvió a darle una mirada, sintió como su angustia y desesperación crecían al ver que entre su mapa y el paisaje había una gran...pero gran diferencia.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Ittai koko wa, doko nanda¡¿Dónde demonios estoy ahora?! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser fuertemente aplastado por un golpe de espátula propinado por su dulce compañera.

**--------------------**

El muchacho de cabellos plateados caminaba en dirección a una tienda de comestibles; la madre de su mujer le había pedido que fuera a comprar algunas cosas. Como necesitaba distraerse accedió; esa mañana había discutido con Kagome y ahora se encontraba bastante molesto con la chica.

" _Baka...así que lo consideras una perdida de tiempo...¡keh! entonces ni pienses en tratar de seducirme porque no quiero ser culpable de hacerte perder tu precioso tiempo otra maldita vez _" pensaba mientras aceleraba sus pasos para llegar más rápido a su destino. El sentir el aroma de su mujer lo hizo ponerse alerta, con su mirada la detectó un poco más allá de donde él estaba...pero no estaba sola.  
"_Maldita mujer...¿qué demonios haces con ese estúpido humano?...kuso...voy a matarlo_" pensó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia allá. Al llegar decidió que lo mejor era escuchar un poco, sigilosamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Hojo-kun... hola..! – saludó Kagome.

- Higurashi... ¿estas bien de salud¿No te has enfermado últimamente? – preguntó preocupado mirando a la joven acercándose.

"_Chikuso...¿por qué aceptas que se te acerque de esa forma?...kuso... ¿es que no estas tomando en serio lo nuestro? Primero defiendes al lobo sarnoso y ahora..."_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la risa de Kagome.

- Hojo-kun... que gracioso eres, ya te dije mil veces que mi abuelo exagera... estoy bien, nunca me he sentido mejor – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Tú como estás¿y tu carrera? -

- Bien, muy bien... – respondió el muchacho sonriente. – Higurashi... me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo mañana al cine... esta semana estoy desocupado.. y como nos encontramos que mejor que salir para distraernos... ¿qué te parece? – preguntó ilusionado.

- Claro... hoy tuve que entregar un trabajo muy importante... y por ahora no tengo mucho que hacer.. – respondió la joven, al ver la expresión esperanzada del muchacho aclaró – Pero solo como amigos... ¿ne? –

El hanyou escuchó con claridad sólo la primeras palabras de su mujer, sus ganas de asesinar al humano habían desaparecido por completo, estas fueron reemplazadas por una súbita tristeza que se apoderó de él "_¿por qué vas a salir con él?...¿prefieres estar con él?...¿por qué no le dijiste que estabas conmigo?...¿tan poca importancia tiene lo nuestro para ti? Tal vez no estas dispuesta a estar para siempre conmigo...por eso no quieres que tengamos cachorros...no deseas estar atada a mi para siempre"_ pensaba Inuyasha mirando con tristeza a la joven quien comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su casa.- ¿qué tengo que hacer Kagome?...no quiero perderte...- murmuró quedamente el muchacho – necesito tiempo para pensar...- suspiró reanudando su camino.

**--------------------**

**Una semana después** – En el Dojo Tendo

Ranma estaba entrenando, lanzó varias patadas al aire y puñetazos, cada vez era más ágil y fuerte. "_Hace dos semanas que estamos juntos como novios... pero desde antes estaba pensando en comprarle un anillo de compromiso... después de todo nos conocemos hace más de dos años y estamos comprometidos... mañana que tengo el día libre podría ir a comprarlo... no creo que sea algo apresurado... nos conocemos hace tiempo... sólo que tardamos bastante en dar ese gran paso... te amo Akane... y quiero que lo nuestro sea para siempre... nada ni nadie en este mundo nos va a separar..."_.

-¡Ranma! – llamó su atención una sonriente Akane que entraba corriendo al dojo – tengo un regalo para ti – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con sus manos detrás de su espalda ocultando algo.

Ranma dejó de entrenar para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó acercándose a la joven.

- Es un regalo para nosotros dos – contestó Akane entregándole al chico un álbum que al parecer contenía muchas fotos – de parte de Nabiki para nosotros...- finalizó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa.

**_Flash back_**

En Nerima, exactamente en un parque muy bonito se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando abrazados. Ambos paseaban muy románticos cuchicheando entre sí, en sus miradas se reflejaba ternura, cariño, amor, dulzura. Minutos después la pareja se detuvo para descansar en un banco. El joven deslizó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de la muchacha abrazándola protectoramente. La contemplaba con infinita devoción, sus ojos brillaban intensamente cada vez que la miraba; con delizadeza tomó sus manos para besarlas con ternura. La muchacha sonreía sonrojada, totalmente encantada con las miradas de su pareja, dichosa de estar en sus brazos.

- Comienzo a arrepentirme de todas las veces en que te dije que eras poco romántico – le sonrió sonrojada Akane.

Ranma sonrió dulcemente a su prometida. Luego cambió su expresión al ver a lo lejos dos siluetas muy conocidas... – Nee Akane... mira hacia allá... ¿no es Nabiki? – preguntó.

Akane miró en la misma dirección que Ranma – Hai...¡¿con Kuno?! – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Nos acercamos un poco para escucharlos? – propuso Ranma con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Vamos - contestó la chica tomando de la mano a su prometido. Sigilosamente ambos se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos cercanos al lugar donde conversaban Nabiki y Kuno.

- ¿Dónde vas a invitarme Kuno-chan? – preguntó Nabiki casi pegada al chico y mirándolo de forma bastante sugerente.

- La tarde es hermosa, cualquier lugar que visitemos no es nada comparado con tu belleza... Akan.. digo cabellos de fueg.. perdón.. Tendo Nabiki.. hoy Kuno Tatewaki cederá a tus encantos... puedes decidir tú.. – exclamó el joven peinándose el cabello con una de sus manos.

Nabiki le dió la espalda al chico y fingiendo un lastimero llanto contestó - ¿Aún piensas en mi hermana y en Ranma¿Cómo puede una mujer soportar que el hombre que ama piense en otras? ...¿Qué no soy suficiente para ti...?-

Desde detrás de los arbustos Akane arqueó una ceja y observó algo confusa a su prometido. No conseguía entender qué diablos trataba de hacer su hermana y mucho menos por qué rayos estaba con Kuno.

Kuno se arrodilló y levantando las manos recitó: - Olvida mis sandeces... soy un simple mortal enamorado... tu belleza me cautiva y paraliza cada uno de mis sentidos, es por eso que a veces no acierto al unir palabra con palabra. Mi único deseo es estar a tu lado mi ninfa... tú eres mi diosa principal... la que alimenta el goce de mis deseos, mis ojos no son dignos de contemplar a una beldad como tú... eres miel para mis labios, música para mis oídos, perfume de flores para mi olfato, capullo de flor al rozar mi piel con la tuya... tus lágrimas hacen que me sienta el más miserable de este mundo tan cruel... oh Tendo Nabiki... sólo te pido que bajes de los cielos donde tu magnifica figura reside y me perdones por ser un sórdido despojo humano que pide más de lo que merece. –

Luego de escuchar la "pequeña" declaración de amor de Kuno, Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que la pareja volteara y se acercara al lugar.

- Baka...nos descubrieron – rió Akane dándole un leve codazo en el estomago a su prometido. Antes que Nabiki pudiera decir algo, se le adelantó : - Lindo espectáculo oneechan – le sonrió de forma burlesca – papá estará muy feliz...sólo espera a que se lo cuente...aunque claro podemos negociar...- propuso a una sorprendida Nabiki – no me mires así...aprendí de ti hermanita – finalizó la menor de los Tendo antes de jalar de la trenza a su prometido que aún seguía con ataque de risa.

_**Fin flash back**_

El muchacho de la trenza observaba atentamente las fotos junto a la joven de cabellos azulados la cual apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. – Son lindas... me gusta ésta.. – dijo señalando una fotografía en la cual se encontraban ambos arrodillados acercando sus rostros, Ranma tenía una bandita en la nariz, esa foto la había tomado Nabiki luego de lo ocurrido con Mikado. Akane lo había seguido hasta el dojo para curar sus heridas y había comenzado a hablar sobre lo fácil que se había dejado besar mientras estaba convertido en mujer. El muchacho para demostrarte que ella también podía bajar la guardia, la dejó de un ágil movimiento sobre sus piernas, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y parecía que estaban a punto de besarse, pero su timidez lo había hecho alejarse rápidamente negando que quisiera besarla o algo parecido, la joven lo había tratado de cobarde, por eso estuvo decidido a besarla... pero no había logrado su cometido...se retractó ya que no estaba seguro si ella sentía algo por él, además ya toda la familia estaba observándolos y dicho sea de paso filmándolos con una cámara.

Akane levantó su rostro mirando sonrojada a Ranma – Si a ti no te importa...a mi tampoco – repitió con una sonrisa en los labios las mismas palabras que él le había dicho aquella vez cuando se negó a continuar con el beso diciendo que eso era algo que debía hacerse sólo con una persona que te guste.

- Akane...- susurró el muchacho de la trenza antes de estrecharla en sus brazos y unir sus labios en beso lleno de ternura.

**--------------------**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en que su mujer se había encontrado con el maldito humano que conocía desde la época en que estaba en la preparatoria. Toda una semana en que sus dudas lo habían perseguido por todos lados. Deseaba con desesperación tocarla, besarla, hacerla suya...pero cada vez que ella se acercaba...cada vez que se besaban...no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez eso no sería para siempre  
- Soy un maldito cobarde – murmuró el hanyou recostándose sobre la cama – me la he pasado todos estos días escapando de ti...-

**_Flash back  
_**  
Inuyasha se encontraba en el templo a punto de cruzar a la otra época, hace sólo unos minutos había vuelto con los encargos de su suegra y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver a Kagome.  
_"No es que no desee estar con ella...es sólo que no puedo actuar naturalmente con todas estas dudas en mi cabeza...y yo.._.". La alegre voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Inuyasha¿ya te vas? Vamos a casa... te voy a preparar algo de comer – dijo la joven sonriendo.

- Etto...gomen Kagome...no puedo quedarme...he estado muchos días sin ir al Sengoku...prometí ayudar a Kaede-baba – contestó el hanyou sin mirar a la chica – y he estado muchos días sin hacer nada...me servirá de entrenamiento...deberías descansar -

- Espera... ya se me pasó el sueño... quédate un poco más – dijo la joven en tono de súplica mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y tomaba el brazo del muchacho.

Inuyasha abrazó levemente a la muchacha – Necesitas descansar...cuídate...volveré pronto – contestó antes de besar a Kagome en la frente. Luego se dirigió a su época sin esperar una respuesta.

**_Fin flash back_**

El aroma de su mujer lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

- Kagome...- murmuró esperando que la chica subiera a la habitación

**--------------------**

La joven de cabellos azabaches volvía de un día agotador en la universidad, al menos antes le animaba saber que Inuyasha estaría allí para olvidar todos sus problemas, pero últimamente el joven estaba evitándola, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. "_Quizás jamás pueda olvidar a Kikyo... y yo era una especie de reemplazo para ella... ahora se dio cuenta que no somos iguales... que somos personas diferentes por más que me parezca físicamente a ella... Inuyasha... ¿es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti...?"._

**_Flash back_**

La joven luego de colocarse su pijama ordenó un poco los papeles que tenía desordenados en su escritorio. Inuyasha estaba recostado muy pensativo. Kagome lentamente caminó hacia allí y viendo que este no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía decidió llamar su atención recostándose sobre él.

- Inuyasha... – susurró sensualmente la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el hanyou.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Inuyasha..? acaso.. ¿no me deseas? – preguntó la joven un poco triste mientras acariciaba el pecho del muchacho.

- Te amo...- le susurró Inuyasha, su mirada dejaba ver un leve matiz de tristeza - sólo estoy muy cansado koishii...no es que no te desee...sólo estoy cansado...- finalizó estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormirse.

_**Fin flash back**_

El joven se puso de pie al ver a Kagome entrar a su habitación, sus miradas se encontraron

"_Kagome...no aguanto más estar lejos de ti...no puedo vivir sin tenerte entre mis brazos...han sido demasiados días...ya...ya no me importa si no quieres estar conmigo para siempre...voy a aprovechar cada minuto que estés junto a mi para hacerte feliz y ser feliz"_

"_Inuyasha... sólo quiero estar a tu lado... por siempre... como dije hace 3 años atrás... no importa si sigues afligido por Kikyo... yo te ayudaré a olvidarla, te haré feliz... voy a amarte con todas mis fuerzas hasta el fin de mi vida... no quiero dejarte... porque te amo..."_

- Kagome...- murmuró Inuyasha mirando intensamente a su mujer antes de abrazarla con fuerza – te amo...te necesito...no me importa nada...sólo quiero estar contigo...- bajo su rostro acercándolo al de su mujer sellando sus labios en una apasionado beso. Suavemente acercó más a su cuerpo a la muchacha, necesitaba demostrarle con sus caricias que deseaba estar a su lado hasta el último de sus días.

La joven correspondió el beso abriendo delicadamente sus labios para dejar entrar la lengua del muchacho. No sabía porque había cambiado tan rápidamente en su forma de actuar, pero sólo deseaba una cosa: corresponderle, ser suya. Subió sus brazos rodeando el cuello del muchacho acariciándolo levemente.

Inuyasha cargó suavemente en sus brazos a Kagome, mirándola a los ojos le dijo suavemente – te extrañe mucho...no sabes cuanto – finalizó llevando en sus brazos a su mujer hacia la cama.

**--------------------**

Akane se encontraba sola, aún estaba en la universidad; esperaba a que su prometido saliera por fin de sus clases. Miró su reloj, faltaban sólo unos minutos para que pudiera volver a verse reflejada en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. "_Desde que estamos juntos todo ha sido maravilloso Ranma, soy feliz a tu lado y todo está tan tranquilo; nuestros padres por fin nos dejaron en paz...aunque aún me pone nerviosa escuchar a otousan ponerse a llorar de felicidad cada vez que nos sorprende besándonos... ¿quién iba a decir que íbamos a terminar juntos?...después de todo el tiempo que nos pasamos como perros y gatos...supongo que era nuestro destino terminar enamorados"_.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vió a su prometido :- ¡¡Ranma!! – lo saludó llamando su atención.

- ¡Akane! – sonrió el muchacho mientras se acercaba a su prometida. – Terminé las clases por hoy... faltó un profesor.. ¿tú? – preguntó Ranma luego de besar levemente los labios de la chica.

- Yo terminé hace un rato...te esperaba – le sonrió sonrojada la chica – Sabes tengo pensado cocinar algo esta noche... - comentó radiante - ¿por qué me miras así? – preguntó al ver la expresión de miedo de su prometido - ¿aún piensa que el arroz que cociné el otro día me salió comestible por milagro? ...-

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡Por fin lo logré! no puedo creerlo - exclamó una radiante Akane en medio de la cocina de los Tendo, que a esas alturas lucía en deplorables condiciones.- Es increíble...por fin logré cocinar arroz comible...lo probé y no está malo - murmuró mientras servía un poco en un tazón y tomaba un par de palillos. Rápidamente salió de la cocina en busca de alguien de su familia para que probara su comida.

- ¡Otousan, Ojisan! - llamó mientras se dirigía a la sala. Nadie le contestó, buscó por la casa, pero al parecer toda su familia no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que desaparecer de la casa en ese minuto.  
El destino quizó que justo en ese momento llegara Ranma de la universidad. Corrió hacia el muchacho, pudo observar claramente como las facciones de este adquirían un matiz de pánico al verla usando delantal. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo hasta el comedor, una vez ahí le dio un suave empujón haciéndolo caer sentado.

- Quiero que pruebes esto...- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándole el tazón con arroz.

- Definitivamente no – respondió el muchacho retrocediendo con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Akane mientras se sentaba cerca de él.

- Porque podría morir de intoxicación... la probabilidad es de 99,9 - dijo el muchacho.

- Entiendo – suspiró con resignación la chica mientras dejaba el tazón y los palillos cerca de la mesa – puedo perdonarte sólo si me dejas besarte – continuó sonriéndole coquetamente acomodándose frente a él –...cierra los ojos...anata...- susurró mirándolo sensualmente.

Una triunfal sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como su prometido le obedecía totalmente sonrojado. Sigilosamente tomó con los palillos un poco de arroz y con su otra mano presionó las mejillas del muchacho obligándolo a abrir la boca, rápidamente colocó la comida dentro de su boca, Ranma se vió obligado a masticar y tragar.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Mm... ¿lo cocinaste tú? – preguntó el muchacho sorprendido. – Parece que no está tan mal.. – agregó mirando de reojo a la joven.

Akane sólo emitió un pequeño gritito de felicidad antes de lanzarse sobre su prometido para abrazarlo y besarlo

_**Fin flash back **_

- Oe Akane...el arroz se podía comer._."no creo tener la misma suerte dos veces..." _pero... ¿por qué no vamos al Ucchan's? Me enteré que regresaron Ukyo y Ryoga... podríamos visitarlos de paso y preguntarles porque tardaron tanto¿ne?- propuso Ranma.

- Esta bien vamos...hace mucho que no veo a Ryoga-Kun – contestó Akane con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban en el local.  
- ¿Qué tal su viaje Ukyo? – le preguntó Akane a la chica una vez que estuvieron instalados ella y su prometido en la barra del lugar.

- Bien... hicimos un buen negocio, fue lo único rescatable del infierno que pasé perdida por todo Japón... – refunfuñó Ukyo frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar al muchacho del colmillo.

Ranma observaba la conversación de la muchacha mientras tomaba un té.

- Pobre Ryoga-kun, es tan tierno y confiable...pero tan desorientado – sonrió Akane.

Ranma se ahogó con el té y miró a su prometida con una expresión claramente de celos, la otra joven hizo lo mismo pero luego miró hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

La conversación de los muchachos fue interrumpida por un "cuiic-cuiiic" proveniente desde la entrada. Rápidamente Akane se puso de pie y corrió hacia el cerdito  
- ¡P-chan¡Pequeñito! – exclamó emocionada – hace tantos meses que no te veía...- sonrió a un aterrorizado P-chan que parecía totalmente paralizado en sus brazos - ¿qué pasa? Estas muy nervioso ¿qué hacías tan lejos de casa? – la chica lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, dejándolo pegado contra sus pechos.

El rostro de Ranma comenzaba a mostrar evidentes signos de que deseaba asesinar en ese mismo instante a la "mascota" de su novia "_Maldito cerdo... pensé que ahora sólo le interesaba Ucchan, es un pervertido sin arreglo..._" rápidamente se acercó a Akane con claras intenciones de propinarle un fuerte golpe al cerdito negro.

Ukyo sentía perfectamente como una vena comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza en su sien "_Idiota ¿por qué no se resiste? Tengo que decirle a Akane la verdad sobre esto... no podemos seguir de esta forma..."_ pensaba la chica de la espátula también aproximándose hacia Akane mientras miraba de forma asesina a Ryoga.

- ¿P-chan? – murmuró dulcemente Akane separando un poco de ella a su mascota al sentir como esta temblaba- ¿ya no me recuerdas? Soy Akane – sonrió acercándolo hacia ella para besarlo, pero no consiguió su objetivo, ya que una muy enfadada Ukyo se lo arrebató antes.

- ¡Suéltalo!... el cerdito es mio.. – gritó Ukyo abrazándolo contra sí y apretándolo muy fuerte a propósito para darle su merecido por no tratar de escapar antes.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! P-chan es mío...además le estas haciendo daño... – contestó Akane arrebatándole el cerdito.

- Deja ese cerdo... ¡SUÉLTALO! – gritó Ranma tomando el cerdo de los brazos de Akane pero en el impulso resbaló cayendo sobre el mostrador donde estaba el té, automáticamente la taza rodó y el líquido caliente mojó al desdichado P-chan.

La mirada de Akane siguió la trayectoria de la taza de té, había pensando en rescatar a su mascota antes de que el líquido cayera sobre el, pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Ahora en el mismo lugar en que antes había estado su adorado P-chan se encontraba Ryoga Hibiki. Era posible que a veces fuera algo inocente y distraída pero esta vez había logrado comprender totalmente la situación - ¿Ryo...Ryoga-kun...?- un pequeño balbuceó escapó de sus labios mientras era observada por dos muchachos realmente asustados...

**_Continuará..._**

_**Fin Capítulo 15**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

Antes que nada… no nos maten por haberlo dejado ahí!! xP es que tenemos que darle algo de suspenso para que deseen leer el próximo cap, ne? es una estrategia muy buena xDD, fuera de broma espero que les haya gustado el capi.. aunque tuvo ciertos altibajos.. por ejemplo Kagome maltratando a un pobrecito Inuyasha.. aunque hay que comprenderla.. quien tiene humor bueno cuando prácticamente no ha dormido? Y además todos nos confundimos.. xP. Repito.. pobrecito Inuyasha las cosas que se imaginará ;.  
Por otro lado que les pareció a Akane abusando de Ranma? xD pero el "pobrecito" se tomó su revancha y se salió con la suya… esto será el comienzo de un nuevo Happosai? O.o (nah, no crean.. a él solo le gusta la ropa interior de Akane xP). Y el besito "inocente" de Ukyo a Ryoga? P quien lo creería….  
Akane logrando cocinar algo bueno.. SE CAE EL MUNDO! Es tan probable que ella cocine algo bien como que yo lo haga.. o sea… son casi nulas las posibilidades xDD (Sakura).  
El discurso de Tacchi les gustó? les pareció tan idiota como el original?.. en verdad disfruté mucho representándolo… es tan fácil ser idiota como él xDD

En fin… nada más por comentar del capi… porfis dejen sus reviews para la felicidad de las autoras.. T-T. Gracias por leernos : ) y como siempre onegai dejen sus reviews : )

* * *

Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo: 

**Ojisan : **Tío.

**Ittai koko wa, doko nanda:** ¿Dónde diablos estoy ahora?


	16. Cuando el infierno se congele

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si Inuyasha fuera nuestro...ya habriamos terminado el manga...pero los fans no tendrían de que quejarse...no tendrían con que sufrir permanentemente ¿no? xp (las autoras sufren y se quejan semana a semana pero siguen leyendo el manga xp )

**_Ai wa yasei da!_**  
**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

_**Hola a todos! Como siempre les agradecemos el seguir con nosotras y de verdad estamos muy contentas al ver que cada vez hay más personas leyendonos y animandose a dejar sus comentarios. Esta vez me toco subir el capítulo sola porque Sakura está enterrada bajo una montaña de libros...y bueno una que ya superó esa etapa... y está con vacaciones no buscadas xp pues como que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizar, y responder sus reviews relajadamente xp.  
Freya**_

Bueno esperamos que este capítulo les guste y loss haga reir tanto como el anterior y que nos dejen su opinión : )

_**Capítulo 16: Cuando el infierno se congele.**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

- Ak..Akane-san...yo...yo...gomen ne...- balbuceó Ryoga avergonzado mirando a una Akane que parecía ausente. – sé que debí contarte antes...- murmuró colocándose de pie cubriendo con sus manos su desnudez – yo...yo...no quería hacerte daño...pero nunca tuve el valor para decirte la verdad...- 

-¡Ryoga... ponte algo, degenerado! – exclamó Ukyo tirándole al muchacho con una de sus espátulas pequeñas.

- Aa...- contestó el chico cerdo esquivando las espátulas, comenzando luego a vestirse rápidamente detrás de la barra, por suerte ahí estaba su mochila.

- Akane... ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ranma pasando una de sus manos cerca del rostro de la chica. – ... si quieres golpéame... – susurró mirando con preocupación a la joven.

- Espera un segundo idiota...- Ryoga ya vestido se acercó rápidamente – Al que tiene que golpear es a mi... ¿Akane-san? – afirmó el chico tratando de llamar la atención de la muchacha.

- Hazlo Akane... dales su merecido a este par de idiotas – alentó Ukyo a la muchacha tocando su hombro.

- Realmente eres un cerdo, yo confiaba en ti... y te aprovechaste de eso...- murmuró Akane mirando con profunda decepción a Ryoga – Me mentiste todo este tiempo...me das asco...te besé pensando que eras mi mascota, te cuidé como si lo fueras, te conté tantas cosas..¡HASTA DORMISTE CONM...- la chica se interrumpió dirigiendo su mirada hacia su prometido – Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo...- afirmó sintiendo enormes deseos de comenzar a llorar en ese mismo momento.

- Ak... Akane... por favor escúchame... – balbuceó Ranma acercándose a ella.

- ¡No te me acerques..! - murmuró quedamente deteniendo el avance de su novio - ¡Qué imbecil soy!...- los labios de Akane se curvaron en una triste sonrisa. Rápidamente evadió la mirada llena de preocupación de Ranma – supongo que tú no lo sabes hace mucho ¿no? - sonrió mirando de reojo a Ukyo -...ni siquiera tengo ganas de golpearlos...- suspiró dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia los muchachos - ¿se divirtieron mucho viendo lo idiota que puedo ser? ...supongo que si...- masculló sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus mejillas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando atrás a tres preocupados muchachos – No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ranma, ...sólo déjame en paz por un tiempo...pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros – murmuró amargamente antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

- No te preocupes...después de todo...tú no tienes la culpa Ranma...ella va a escucharte – afirmó Ryoga colocando su mano sobre el hombro de un abatido Ranma que no podía dejar de pensar:

"_Maldita sea soy un estúpido, baka... muy baka... no quiero que se aleje de mi lado... yo... a mí me resultó difícil ocultar todo esto... pero no podía hacer eso con Ryoga... pero tampoco debí ocultarselo tanto tiempo... ella es mi prometida... le fallé... soy un imbecil..."_

**--------------------**

Akane corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar subió rápidamente hasta su habitación para encerrarse a llorar. A lo lejos había escuchado preguntas de su familia, pero no se sentía en condiciones para hablar con nadie.

"_¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?...pude darme cuenta de la maldición del cerdo de Ryoga tantas veces...¿por qué nunca lo vi? Ahora entiendo tantas cosas...los celos de Ranma...estupida...fuí tan estupida..."_ pensaba tratando de secar sus lagrimas que no dejaban de caer. Despacio se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cerró y corrió luego las cortinas.

- No quiero verte Ranma...¿por qué no me lo dijiste?...- murmuró apoyando su espalda contra la puerta - ¿Es lo único que me ocultaste? – descendió lentamente sentándose en el piso con su espalda pegada a la puerta "_¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti ahora?...no hay mucha diferencia entre ocultar cosas y mentir..."_ sintió como las lagrimas volvían a inundar su rostro "_Sé que te amo...pero no quiero escucharte...no quiero verte...no por ahora..."_

**--------------------**

Ranma se encontraba subiendo las escaleras velozmente, sólo le había tomado un par de minutos correr desde el Ucchan's al Dojo Tendo. "_Maldita sea... soy un baka por no haberle contado... pero si ahora P-chan está con Ucchan¿por qué no se me cruzó por la cabeza mencionarle algo? Seguramente se habría enojado pero no tanto como ahora..."._ Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y suavemente golpeó con una de sus manos – Akane, por favor debemos hablar... – suplicó. "_Kuso... aunque ella también tiene algo de culpa... hubieron tantas oportunidades para que se diera cuenta, además era muy extraño que siempre que desaparecia Ryoga también lo hiciera P-chan..."_

Akane dejó de llorar al sentir la voz de su prometido a través de la puerta, pero no respondió "_¿no te das cuenta?...no quiero hablar contigo ahora baka...no quiero que terminemos aún más peleados...ni siquiera tengo ganas de escuchar tus explicaciones...¡quiero estar sola!..."_

- Akane, por favor... sólo te pido que me escuches un momento... ¡OE! – exclamó el muchacho de la trenza comenzando a subir un poco el tono de voz.

- Estúpido obstinado...- refunfuñó la chica mientras se colocaba de pie secando bruscamente sus lagrimas.– ¡No quiero hablar contigo mentiroso! – gritó.

- ¡No soy mentiroso! Sólo trataba de no generar problemas con Ryoga, además ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que intente quitar a P-chan de tus brazos cuando dormias con él¡Siempre terminabas golpeándome con todas tus fuerzas y nunca me escuchaste! – gritó el joven comenzando a irritarse.

- ¡¿Entonces qué mierda eres¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo!...¡No me interesan tus excusas!...NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE...NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO...DÉJAME TRANQUILA – contestó totalmente alterada.

- OYE VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA SI NO ABR... – amenazó el joven sin terminar ya que Nodoka había aparecido debido a tanto griterío.

- ¿Qué sucedió hijo¿por qué están gritando? – preguntó la mujer.

- Nada... es una niña obstinada y caprichosa, mejor me largo de aquí – contestó Ranma dirigiéndose al Dojo.

Nodoka observó como su hijo desaparecía por las escaleras y decidió golpear suavemente la puerta. – Akane-chan... soy yo querida ¿quieres hablar conmigo¿estas bien? – preguntó dulcemente.

Akane se calmó un poco antes de abrir la puerta – No pasa nada Oba-sama...sólo que Ranma estuvo mintiéndome todos estos años...- contestó volviendo a sentir deseos de asesinar al muchacho de la trenza.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué te mintió? Si quieres yo me encargaré de reprenderlo... – dijo Nodoka acercando su mano a la katana que llevaba siempre – No es muy varonil hacer sufrir así a una mujer – concluyó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Eh...¡No!... no tía... no pasa nada..."_estoy molesta con él pero tampoco quiero quedar viuda antes de casarme" ._- contestó nerviosa Akane – no es nada de lo que piensas...digamos que me ocultaron ciertas cosas con Ryoga, y yo...creo que voy a hablar con él – concluyó dirigiéndose con prisa hacia el dojo.

**--------------------**

"_Maldición... kuso, kuso, kuso... NI SIQUIERA QUISO ESCUCHARME... es una niña obstinada, eso es lo que es..._". – Chikuso... – gruñó Ranma mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

- ¡Habla! – ordenó Akane acercándose al chico con el ceño fruncido – pero que te quede claro que sólo estoy aquí para evitar que tu madre te obligue a cometer seppuku – finalizó colocándose frente a él.

- ¡Je! nadie te pidió que me salvaras. Déjame solo – dijo Ranma sin mirar a la muchacha.

- ¿No vas a decir nada¿Dónde dejaste las malditas explicaciones que tanto querías darme? Y mírame cuando te hablo – preguntó Akane comenzando a alterarse cada vez más.

- Ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz – contestó Ranma volteándose. – No quiero verte... –

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó la muchacha tomando con fuerza a su prometido por el brazo y obligándolo a voltearse bruscamente – No seas infantil...¡Habla de una vez¡Y por última vez mírame cuando te hablo! –

- ¿Soy un mentiroso, no¡¿Para qué quieres escuchar lo que este mentiroso pueda decirte?!– gritó enfadado el chico soltándose del agarre.

- ¡Maldición Ranma!...Deja de actuar como un niño malcriado...¡¿Vas a echarme en cara todo lo que dije antes, no?! - exclamó Akane mirándolo a los ojos – esta es la única oportunidad que voy a darte para explicarme las cosas – advirtió.

- ¿Asi que tú das las oportunidades?...¿ POR QUÉ RAYOS TE ENOJAS CONMIGO SI EL CULPABLE DE TODO ES RYOGA¿NO TE ACUERDAS TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME ENOJE CUANDO ESTABAS CON EL MALDITO CERDO? – vociferó el joven de la trenza.

- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE LA ESTUPIDA ENGAÑADA FUI YO¡NO TÚ!...POR SUPUESTO QUE ME ACUERDO...Y ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ME MOLESTA...ERES MI PROMETIDO...DEBISTE DECIRME LA VERDAD – chilló Akane - Me queda claro lo mucho que te importo...- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

- Y justamente porque eres mi prometida estaba tratando de protegerte, pero...¡¿Qué querias¿Qué lo delatara¡ PENSÉ QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ÉL TE LO DIRIA...! – contestó el muchacho haciendo que su prometida lo mirara sujetándole el rostro por la barbilla. – No era mi deber decírtelo... era exclusivamente de él... – concluyó.

- ¡Eso debiste hacer! – gritó Akane moviendo su rostro bruscamente para soltarse del agarre de Ranma – Bonita forma de protegerme...¡¿Y SI ÉL NO ME LO DECIA NUNCA¡¿QUERÍAS QUE SIGUIERA DURMIENDO CON EL MUY CERDO HASTA QUE NOS CASARAMOS?! –

- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS TAN TORPE, TUVISTE LA VERDAD ENFRENTE DE TUS OJOS DURANTE DOS AÑOS – gritó el joven mirándola despectivamente. – No soy yo el culpable de tus necedades... ahora déjame en paz que estoy entrenando – masculló.

- ¡RANMA NO BAKAA! - Akane llevó hacia atrás su brazo preparándose para darle una fuerte cachetada, pero su mano fue detenida antes de llegar al rostro del chico.

- No has cambiado nada en estos dos años ¿verdad? – afirmó Ranma mirando a su prometida con una expresión desdeñosa mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por la muñeca. – Sigues siendo la misma niña violenta, grosera, impulsiva, sólo sabes solucionar las cosas a golpes... –

- ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? – preguntó enfurecida Akane soltándose del agarre del muchacho – Entones eso voy a hacer...luego no te atrevas a quejarte ...¡Y NI SUEÑES CON QUE VOY A VOLVER A HABLARTE CUANDO VENGAS EN UN PAR DE DIAS ARREPENTIDO A BUSCARME! – finalizó dirigiéndose furiosa hacia la salida del dojo.

- ¡JE! Yo nunca voy a hacer eso, apuesto que tú vas a ser la que venga a suplicarme que te perdone... ¡Y NO TE VOY A ESCUCHAR! – soltó Ranma sonriendo triunfalmente.

- ¡APUESTA LO QUE SEA A QUE NO!... ¡BAKA! – gritó la chica por última vez antes de correr furiosa hacia la casa.

El resto de la familia había escuchado perfectamente la discusión

- Adiós a la paz...no sé que es peor...si verlos besándose por ahí o escuchar sus "discretas" discusiones – comentó Nabiki con un claro tono de aburrimiento mientras comía una galleta.

- ¡SAOTOMEEEEE! – gritó Soun al borde de las lagrimas – ¡SU HIJO ES UN IDIOTA¡YA ARRUINÓ LAS COSAS CON MI POBRE HIJITA!-

- Mi hijo no supo recibir mis enseñanzas... no se parece en nada a su padre, no hice otra cosa que inculcarle respeto por las mujeres pero él siempre fue un rebelde que desobedeció todas mis ordenes – exclamó Genma soltando algunas lágrimas.

- Si como no...- murmuró Nabiki mirando de reojo a Genma.

**--------------------**

En la habitación de la primogénita de los Higurashi yacían en la pequeña y única cama dos jóvenes desnudos, ambos algo agitados aún, la joven de cabellos oscuros estaba notablemente sonrojada, sus labios húmedos, miraba embelesada a su amado, se encontraba a un costado del muchacho, apoyando uno de sus codos en la almohada.

- ¿Qué tanto miras koishii? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando sonrojado a la muchacha.

- Te... te amo... – murmuró la joven acariciando los labios del muchacho. – Discúlpame por portarme de esa forma ese día que hice el maldito trabajo... no era mi intención herirte... – susurró avergonzada bajando la mirada.

- También te amo Kagome – contestó el joven rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica – perdóname tú a mi por toda esta semana –

- ¿Por qué te habías enfadado¿fue por mi actitud ese día..? – preguntó la muchacha mirándolo curiosamente.  
**  
**"_Kuso...y ahora qué le digo...no quiero contarle todo lo que pensé estos días_" suspiró el hanyou. Sonrió mirando intensamente a los ojos a su mujer – fuiste mala cuando dijiste que te había hecho perder el tiempo –

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir los dorados ojos de su compañero sobre ella. – Fui una idiota... estaba malhumorada porque no había dormido... pero eso no lo justifica.. – susurró avergonzada. – Si fuera por mí estaría todo el día "perdiendo el tiempo" junto a ti... – dijo sonrojándose más mientras se elevaba un poco para apoyarse en el torso del muchacho. – Eres mi perdición... – gimió besando suavemente los labios del hanyou.

El muchacho respondió al beso despacio buscando llenar todo su ser con el dulce sabor de los labios de Kagome, suavemente la atrajo más hacia él dejándola recostada sobre su cuerpo – Tú eres mi perdición mujer...- susurró sensualmente al terminar el beso. Sonrió al ver como la muchacha lo miraba totalmente sonrojada – pareces una gatita asustada ¿sabias? – preguntó mirándola con deseo – eso te hace terriblemente sensual...me enloquece... – soltó roncamente mientras descendía con una de sus manos acariciando la espalda de su mujer.  
La chica no decía nada, sólo lo miraba muy sonrojada, con cada caricia los latidos de su corazón se hacían más intensos.Finalmente el joven colocó sus dos manos en el nacimiento de sus nalgas, suavemente la hizo subir hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura - Me vuelves completamente loco mujer...mi mujer...-sonrió seductoramente mirando directo a los ojos a Kagome.

- Inu...yasha... - balbuceó Kagome tratando de bajar su mirada. - Aún no respondes a mi pregunta - susurró mientras jugaba con los cabellos del muchacho.

- Te vi con el imbecil ese con el que estudiaste años atrás...- murmuró el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado y bastante frustrado por no haber conseguido que su mujer olvidara la maldita pregunta.

- ¿Mm..¿te refieres a Hojo-kun? – preguntó Kagome mirando con curiosidad al chico.

- ¡Keh! Ese idiota...- afirmó Inuyasha claramente celoso.

- ¿Celoso? – alegó la chica soltando una risita.

- ¿Saliste con él no? Eres mi mujer claro que estoy celoso...y no te rías... por mucho menos tú te has puesto peor Kagome – contestó el muchacho.

- Sólo fuimos al cine en plan de amigos... – susurró Kagome mirando juguetonamente al joven. – Pero no dejé un momento de pensar en ti... – musitó mientras bajaba su vista y besaba suavemente su torso – Soy tuya... sólo tuya... tu mujer... – concluyó haciendo énfasis a las ultimas dos palabras.

- ¿De verdad? – susurró el muchacho; todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al sentir su piel en contacto con los ardientes labios de la chica.

- Puede que a veces parezca gatita asustada... pero... esta gatita – se interrumpió la joven para lamer suavemente el cuello del hanyou – ...puede tornarse peligrosa... – sonrió con malicia, luego se inclinó para mordisquear levemente el pecho de Inuyasha y agregó - A veces se torna un tanto agresiva... debes tener cuidado – concluyó apoyando ambos brazos a los costados del joven con su rostro casi pegado al de él.

Inuyasha la miro regalándole una media sonrisa - ¿Debo asustarme? – susurró con su tono de voz más sensual -...me gusta la gatita agresiva pero...- con un rápido movimiento acomodó bajo su cuerpo a una sonrojada y agitada Kagome - ...pero esta vez...- continuó arqueando un poco la espalda de la chica para pegarla a su torso - ...deseo hacer temblar entre mis brazos a esta gatita asustada...toda la noche...- concluyó besando fogosamente a la muchacha.

**--------------------**

Al día siguiente Akane llegó temprano a la universidad, estaba totalmente furiosa. La noche anterior había dormido pésimo. Al despertar había organizado un poco sus ideas, tenía claro que ambos se habían excedido y que se habían comportado como niños, pero a pesar de todo estaba decidida a darle una lección a Ranma...haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que él volviese arrepentido a buscarla...y lo haría sin dirigirle la palabra, fue por eso que ese día había recurrido al armario de Nabiki para vestirse.

"_Kuso...Ranma ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando bajé a desayunar...sólo quería mostrarte la mujer que estas perdiendo por tu actitud idiota...pero ahora me siento tan incomoda...todos estos malditos degenerados no han hecho más que comerme con la mirada...oneechan cómo logras sentirte cómoda usando estas cosas_" pensaba la menor de los Tendo vestida con una falda negra muy ajustada y bastante corta, con suerte le cubría la mitad de sus muslos; arriba usaba una blusa blanca manga corta, sin mucho escote pero demasiado ajustada. "_Diablos Nabiki...cómo puedes respirar bien si usas cosas más pequeñas que tu talla...además estos malditos tacones me están matando"_ la chica dejó de quejarse mentalmente al ver a un radiante Kagome acercándose.

- ¡Ohayou Akane-chan! – exclamó la muchacha de cabellos azabaches acercándose con pequeños saltitos a su amiga. – ¿No crees que hoy es un maravilloso día? – agregó mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

- Ohayou...creo que sólo para ti...¡estoy harta!...los malditos degenerados no paran de mirarme - gruñó Akane.

- Akane-chan... – dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga traviesamente mientras la codeaba - ¡Te ves muy linda así¿es para Ranma-kun? – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

- No me lo menciones...estúpido idiota...estamos peleados – contestó Akane furiosa – me vestí así para conseguir que vuelva suplicándome perdón...pero el muy...- presionó con fuerza sus puños - salió antes de verme...y ahora me siento totalmente incómoda y como si esto fuera poco el profesor de anatomía me pidió que reemplazara a la chica que lo ayuda a dar clases a grupos que están por perder la materia. – comentó molesta – imagínate si me toca un grupo lleno de hombres...- suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Ranma-kun¿Por qué pelearon? – preguntó Kagome mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Akane frunció el ceño - ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que tenía como mascota a un cerdito negro?...Bueno, ese cerdito resultó ser Ryoga...un amigo nuestro – suspiró antes de continuar –...Ranma siempre lo supo y no me dijo la verdad...me vió muchas veces abrazarlo, besarlo...hasta dormí con el maldito cerdo...era mi mascota...Ayer me enteré de la verdad por accidente...Ranma trató de hablar conmigo cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación pero no lo deje...no quería hablar con nadie – continuó evitando la mirada de su amiga - nos gritamos y él se aburrió de esperar que yo aceptara escucharlo...luego lo seguí al dojo para escuchar de una vez por todas lo que tuviera que decirme... – siguió comenzando a alterarse - ¡ y fue en ese momento cuando el muy idiota comenzó a actuar como un niño! No quiso hablar conmigo...terminamos gritándonos nuevamente y finalmente el muy baka...dijo que cuando fuera a suplicar su perdón...no iba a escucharme...¡PERO ESTÁ TOTALMENTE ENFERMO SI PIENSA QUE VOY A HACER ALGO ASÍ!...VA A SER ÉL QUIEN VENDRÁ ARRASTRÁNDOSE A PEDIRME PERDON...- gritó exasperada.

Kagome retrocedió un poco mirando con pánico a su amiga. – Aka.. Akane-chan... – atinó a murmurar. – ¿Pero no crees que estas siendo un poco radical? – agregó con una gotita de sudor formándose en su frente.

- Fue él quien dijo eso primero...no yo...engreído, egoísta, infantil ...– gruñó Akane – es un reto...no voy a ceder, pero en fin...ahora me preocupa más el dar esa maldita clase ¡kuso!...de haberlo sabido me vestía como siempre – suspiró.

- Tranquila... ¿vamos a clases, ne? – dijo Kagome llevando a su amiga por el brazo

**--------------------**

Algunas horas después Ranma se encontraba en el salón junto con algunos compañeros de su clase. "_Diablos... odio esta materia, pero no puedo escapar esta vez o la pierdo... kuso... kuso..no debí faltar tanto..."._ El joven acomodó su mochila junto a su silla cuando alguien que entraba llamó poderosamente su atención:

- Konnichiwa...- saludó seria la menor de los Tendo sin mirar aún al grupo – mi nombre es Tendo Akane, la chica que hace esta cla...- se interrumpió al ver en el aula a su prometido, rápidamente tomó la lista y vió para su desgracia que el nombre del muchacho estaba ahí – "_maldición ...lo que me faltaba... ¿por qué?...kuso kuso..."_

_"KUSOOOO... ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS SE VISTIÓ ASI¡¡¿¿Acaso me quiere volver loco??!! Además estos malditos pervertidos, degenerados..¿qué no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que observar las piernas de MI Akane?...rayos no había notado lo bien proporcionada que está... ¿¡pero qué diablos?! Parezco un depravado... pero que bien le queda esa blusa... BASTA SAOTOME, esos malditos también están mirándola... mejor que se vista así cuando estemos a solas... MIERDA... pero si estamos peleados... de todos modos algo voy a hacer con esto, no voy a dejar que esos imbeciles se acerquen ni un solo centímetro a ella..._" pensaba Ranma mientras miraba a sus lados tratando de fulminar con la mirada a sus compañeros.

– La chica que hacia esta clase está enferma así que por esta vez voy a reemplazarla – prosiguió Akane recuperando completamente la compostura y tratando de ignorar por completo las miradas de su prometido. Su ceño se frunció al notar como la miraban algunos de los chicos - así que les advierto que estoy aquí para que trabajemos y si no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que pensar perversiones...¡PUEDEN IRSE DE UNA VEZ!...- advirtió ya exasperada por las miradas no muy santas - ¿Alguna duda o podemos comenzar? – preguntó mirándolos fríamente.

Los muchachos continuaron murmurando y observando por atrás a la joven que había volteado para borrar la pizarra mientras un Ranma totalmente furioso los observaba con una mirada no muy amigable.

Con todas sus fuerzas Akane golpeó la pizarra, luego volteó mirando a los muchachos, con profunda rabia continuó - ¿NO LES QUEDÓ CLARO¿Existe alguno con las agallas suficientes como para decirme en la cara lo que están murmurando? -

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el aula.

"_Al final de las clases me las cobraré con estos idiotas... estúpidos... hentais. Akane... tú también vas a escucharme... voy a pensar en algo para mostrarles a todos que tú eres mía..." _pensaba el chico de la trenza.

- Bueno comencemos – siguió Akane un poco más calmada - El profesor me informó que para esta clase tenían que leer todos un artículo titulado _Adaptación de la mujer al ejercicio físico (1)_ – continuó mientras escribía el titulo en la pizarra - ¿lo leyeron todos no? Se supone que esta clase se trataría de comentar el articulo...– preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Akane, los estudiantes todavía continuaban algo asustados, aunque otros solo se dedicaban a mirarla descaradamente sin prestar atención a lo que esta decía. Luego de algunos segundos alguien se atrevió a contestar, un muchacho de trenza y de profundos ojos azules exclamó muy divertido:

- Yo no... no leí absolutamente nada de esos artículos.. – soltó para luego mirar intensamente a su prometida recorriendo toda su silueta de arriba a abajo.

Akane apretó con fuerza sus puños tratando de disimular - Como nadie fue lo suficientemente responsable..."_maldición Ranma...deja de mirarme de esa forma...baka,baka, baka"_ .. haré un resumen...- comenzó a explicar mientras se paseaba lentamente por el salón – según el artículo existen algunos factores biológicos que limitan la capacidad de respuesta al ejercicio físico en la mujer...lo cual según mi opinión no implica que no seamos capaces de realizar las mismas cosas que los hombres si nos lo proponemos, es más creo que las mujeres tenemos más fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelan...- se detuvo al sentir que el grupo le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad - ¿Alguna pregunta? - dijo mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? – preguntó Ranma descaradamente.

- Completamente – contestó Akane mirándolo retadoramente, con una sonrisa triunfal continuó – Siguiendo con el tema, la mujer presenta un mayor peso graso que dificulta la práctica deportiva, aumentando la fatiga y reduciendo la motricidad. – explicó rápidamente tratando de ignorar la mirada burlesca de su prometido – nuestras extremidades son relativamente cortas en relación a nuestra estatura lo que nos haría en teoría menos eficientes en ciertas disciplinas deportivas...además las diferencias hormonales provocan una menor fuerza muscular en la mujer – murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Je! entonces no son tan resistentes... son mucho más débiles... – comentó Ranma despectivamente.

- La fuerza física no lo es todo... es mejor tener más inteligencia...- respondió Akane. Nuevamente caminó hasta quedar al frente del aula, sonriendo triunfalmente añadió - ademas... la elasticidad es mayor en la mujer, al igual que la movilidad articular. También poseemos una mayor habilidad en el aprendizaje, coordinación y ejecución técnica de los movimientos y menor predisposición a algunas lesiones. Nuestra velocidad de reacción y frecuencia de movimientos es similar a la del hombre pero con una menor velocidad de traslación. – concluyó mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa burlesca – así que como ven...nosotras sólo necesitamos esforzarnos y podemos ser incluso mejores que ustedes... ¿alguna pregunta o comentario? –  
La sonrisa de Akane se hizo mayor al ver que estaban todos en silencio – Debo considerar que nadie puede cuestionar lo que dije...- mirando su reloj continuó – pueden irse, sólo les recomiendo ser menos irresponsables para la próxima vez – finalizó dándoles la espalda para tomar sus cosas.

Ranma aprovechó que la chica estaba de espaldas para acercarse sigilosamente y tomarla por la cintura, la volteó rápidamente acercándola a su cuerpo. – Con la cabeza tan ocupada en las clases te olvidaste de despedirte de tu novio¿ne mi amor? – preguntó exaltando las últimas dos palabras. Toda la clase volteó la cabeza para observarlos. Ranma sonrió retadoramente ante la fiera expresión que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de la chica y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar la atrajó con fuerza hacia él pegándola a su torso.

- ¡PERO QUÉ DEMO...- las quejas de Akane fueron silenciadas por un apasionado y posesivo beso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a este súbito "ataque", trató de forcejear para liberarse de su abrazo pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Estaba furiosa con él y completamente segura de que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de que la besara.  
Cuando él comenzó a mordisquear delicadamente sus labios comenzó a darse cuenta de que después de todo quizás ya no le importaba tanto librarse de su abrazo. Su anterior seguridad fue reemplazada por el imperioso deseo de que siguiera besándola todo el tiempo que él quisiera. No podía negarlo sus besos le provocaban placenteros escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y lograban apartarla de la realidad haciéndola olvidar por completo cualquier cosa. Finalmente cerró los ojos correspondiendo plenamente a las humedas y calidas caricias que le entregaban sus deliciosos labios.

Ranma con su otro brazo la tomó por la nuca con firmeza profundizando el beso, luego la inclinó haciendo que arqueara levemente la espalda. Segundo a segundo seguía besándola cada vez con mayor intensidad apoderándose de su boca. Deseaba mostrarles a los demás que esa mujer era sólo suya, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían en ese momento no iba a permitir que un montón de estúpidos pervertidos quisiera aprovecharse de su mujer. Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

Los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos y un tanto desilusionados al ver que la muchacha respondía de igual forma a los besos de su compañero. Uno de ellos exclamó en voz alta: – Hey Saotome¿por qué no nos contaste de tu novia¡no seas celoso y preséntala como tal! –.

La pareja ni siquiera se inmutó del grito del joven y siguió en lo suyo. Poco a poco se retiraron todos dejando solos a Ranma y Akane. Cuando estuvieron completamente a solas el muchacho de la trenza se separó de la chica sonriendo triunfalmente, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño papel y lo arrojó sobre la cabeza de su prometida. Rápidamente corrió dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del salón, al llegar ahí se detuvo para dirigir una mirada burlesca a su prometida – A propósito no te conviene usar esa ropa¡no te favorece en nada! - antes de que la chica reaccionara se alejó velozmente del lugar.

Akane quedó bastante aturdida por el beso, cuando logró reaccionar luego de un par de minutos tomó el papel y lo leyó

"**_el beso fue sólo para mostrarles a estos malditos pervertidos que eres mía...  
ni sueñes que te he perdonado...todo sigue igual...  
espero a que vengas a suplicarme perdón, baka"_**

Totalmente furiosa no pudo hacer más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas – ¡RAANMAAAAAAAA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – rápidamente corrió para alcanzar al muchacho "_kuso...estúpido...idiota ¿qué te crees que soy?...pero vas a ver te voy a matar..."_ el casi chocar con Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas.

- ¿Qu.. qué sucedió amiga? – preguntó un poco asustada la joven.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! – gritó la chica mostrándole a Kagome el mensaje que Ranma le había lanzado.

- Pero... él estaba celoso amiga... yo creo que fue muy romántico de su parte besarte para demostrarles a los demás que eras de él.. – suspiró Kagome mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial.

- ¡No le veo lo romántico a utilizarme de esa forma!- gritó Akane aún más molesta al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás- ¡Baka!...sólo deja que lo vea...lo voy a moler a golpes...además el muy imbecil me dijo que no me veía bien...¡estúpido, infantil, egoísta...! – gruñó apretando con fuerza sus puños. – Nos vemos mañana amiga...¡voy a matar a ese baka! – se despidió rápidamente corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Kagome observó como su amiga desaparecía por el horizonte. Suspiró sonriendo y prácticamente volando en una nube se encaminó para su casa. "_Inuyasha... ya quiero llegar para abrazarte... hoy tuve un día agotador, sin descansos prácticamente... sólo necesito de tus caricias... tú eres mi mejor cura...". _Sonrió sonrojada por sus pensamientos y continuó caminando "_Akane realmente daba miedo hoy... espero que no acabe matándolo a golpes jeje..."_

Inuyasha había decidido ir a buscar a su mujer a la universidad "_has estado todo el día estudiando...te extraño Kagome...muero de ganas de besarte."_ Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos caminando totalmente distraída; sigilosamente avanzo hacia ella, con un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura, quedando la espalda de la chica completamente pegada a su pecho.- No deberías andar tan distraída koishii ¿en que pensabas? –le susurró al oído.

La joven se estremeció al sentir el brazo del joven. – ¡Inuyasha! me asustaste.. – exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el contacto tan cercano con el muchacho. - ¿Estabas preocupado, mi amor? – susurró dulcemente.

- Algo...- sonrió el muchacho volteando delicadamente a la chica hasta quedar frente a frente - ...realmente te extrañaba tardaste mucho en volver hoy...- le sonrió acariciando suavemente sus mejillas.

- Estaba pensando en visitar a Sango y Miroku... desde la fiesta que hicimos en casa que no los he visto.. ¿Vamos ahora, que te parece? – preguntó la joven tomando ambas manos del muchacho mientras jugaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- ¡Keh!... supongo que esta bien...aún tengo ganas de hablar ciertas cosas con el maldito bonzo... – contestó el muchacho tomando una de las manos de su mujer para dirigirse hacia la casa - ¿Vamos a dormir allá? - preguntó mirándola de reojo algo sonrojado.

- Hai hai... – asintió la joven mientras subían las escaleras del templo.

**--------------------**

-Veo que han estado muy ocupados últimamente – comentó el houshi sonriendo maliciosamente. Los jóvenes habían llegado hace poco tiempo, Sango se encontraba sentada a un lado del monje y Shippo dormía con Kirara en otro cuarto, había tenido un entrenamiento muy duro con su amiga Soten.

- Kagome-chan siempre está ocupada con sus estudios Miroku, deja de imaginarte cosas...- contestó Sango mirando de reojo a su esposo.

- ¿Realmente crees eso? – preguntó el monje a su esposa observando a la joven pareja. – Inuyasha prácticamente vive en la época de Kagome-sama... cuando vuelve sólo sonríe muy sonrojado. – explicó poniendo su mirada más pervertida, y observando a Kagome agregó – Y cuando pregunto por Ud. sólo se sonroja más y suspirando con una voz muy particular me contesta.. "Kag.. Kagome..." – se burló el houshi imitando la voz del hanyou embobado.

- ¡CÁLLATE!...Si no quieres que te de tu merecido de una vez maldito bonzo... – gruñó el hanyou mirando al otro chico amenazadoramente -¿Tengo que recordarte lo que Sango me dijo la última vez que nos vimos? – preguntó con un frío tono de voz.

Kagome tomó a Inuyasha del brazo y calmadamente interrumpió: - Etto... Sango-chan ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente¿todo está bien? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Hai hai...- sonrió la mujer acariciando su vientre – aunque es inquieto se porta mejor que su padre – comentó mirando de reojo al monje.- ¿cómo van tus estudios Kagome-chan?-

- Bien, hasta ahora... no me va como quisiera, pero salvándome... – contestó la joven suspirando resignada mientras aparecía una gotita en su frente.

Inuyasha sólo seguía mirando fijamente al monje, con claras intenciones asesinas.

- Bueno al menos ahora puedes estudiar seguido con tu amiga... ¿Akane? – la alentó Sango.

- ¿Cómo esta tu amiga, Kagome-sama? – preguntó el houshi sonriendo pícaramente.

- Um.. bien – respondió la joven con una gotita en su frente para luego agregar – No te pases de listo con eso.. mira que Ranma-kun es tan celoso como Inuyasha jeje – concluyó la joven soltando una risita.

- ¡Keh! – gruñó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés Miroku¿ya no me encuentras hermosa como antes?...¿es eso no? – murmuró Sango dejando salir toda su sensibilidad de mujer embarazada.

El monje dejó de observar a Inuyasha y Kagome para contemplar embelesado a su esposa – Como puedes decir eso Sango... tú eres la mujer más hermosa que existe en este mundo... nunca nadie ocupará tu lugar, además embarazada te ves aún más preciosa... – susurró tiernamente el muchacho tomando las manos de su esposa – Eres mi mayor tesoro linda... mi tennyo... – susurró roncamente en el oído de la mujer.

- ¡Kawaii! – sonrió Kagome mirando feliz a la pareja.

Unos gritos provenientes de una distancia considerable hizo que los jóvenes se acercaran hacia la entrada de la cabaña, lentamente los cuatro asomaron sus cabezas percibiendo de lejos una pequeñita figura que se acercaba, cerca de ellos se encontraban Sesshoumaru y Rin caminando a la par.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos Sesshoumaru-sama? – preguntó la niña mirando algo sonrosada al youkai.

El joven se limitó a voltear hacia la niña observándola penetrantemente. – No preguntes, sólo camina – masculló mirando nuevamente hacia el camino.

- Hai..Sesshoumaru-sama...siempre iré donde usted vaya...- contestó la niña sonriéndole alegremente

El youkai abandonó la expresión fría que usualmente utilizaba y correspondió al gesto de la niña con algo levemente parecido a una media sonrisa – Rin.. ¿y Jaken? – preguntó recuperando su usual expresión.

- ¿Jaken-sama? Hace mucho rato que no lo veo – contestó la niña mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡¡SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAA, RIN...¡¡ESPÉRENMEEEE!! – gritó el pequeño youkai verde mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido miraba la escena - ¿Fue mi idea o él sonrió? - preguntó

Kagome sonriendo vio como los jóvenes desaparecían tras una colina. - Creo que Rin-chan hizo que Sesshoumaru cambiara mucho... –

- ¿Qué tiene de cambiado? ...yo lo sigo viendo igual de "alegre" que siempre – contestó irónicamente el hanyou.

- Ijipari...- musitó Kagome frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

El joven de cabellos plateados sonrió, luego con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia su lado - ¿vamos a casa koishii? – le susurró sensualmente al oído.

- Hai.. hai – asintió la muchacha de cabellos azabaches levemente sonrojada mientras tomaba al hanyou de la mano. – Miroku-sama, Sango-chan... es tarde... ya debemos irnos..-

- ¡Sayounara! – se despidió Sango de la pareja con una sonrisa – vuelvan pronto.-

- Aa nos vemos – contestó rápidamente el hanyou, luego se dirigió a su mujer – ¿Hayaku yo te llevo! – continuó soltando su mano y agachándose un poco para dejarla subir a su espalda. Kagome obedeció velozmente y en unos segundos la joven pareja desapareció de la vista del houshi y su mujer.

- Miroku...creo que tenías razón...- murmuró Sango ruborizada.

- Sango... nosotros también.. – dijo con su tono de voz más seductor el monje acercándose peligrosamente a su esposa con la mirada más libidinosa que tenía.

**--------------------**

Akane llegó agitada y furiosa, nada había detenido su veloz carrera hasta su casa y ahora lo que más deseaba era darle su merecido a Ranma. "_Imbecil... te voy a moler a golpes...idiota...insensible...maldición lo peor de todo es que me gustó demasiado el beso..._." rápidamente se dirigió hasta el Dojo ignorando por completo a su padre y a su tío que estaban en la sala. Con fuerza abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos dejando notar su presencia.

- ¡Je! creo que mi estrategia funcionó a la perfección, corriste muy rápido... ¿ya te rendiste?... ¿viniste a retractarte, verdad? ...que fácil caíste.. – preguntó Ranma mirando con una expresión claramente burlesca a su prometida. "_Akane... todavía sigues vestida así... y tu cabello desordenado... te ves hermosa... mierda... ¡maldición Saotome, tienes que ser fuerte!... sólo no la mires..."_

"_baka, baka, baka, BAKA...kuso...maldito arrogante...¿quién se cree que es?..._" pensaba la chica mientras inhalaba lentamente tratando de calmarse para lograr su objetivo.

- Si vienes a suplicarme... – dijo Ranma contemplando sonriente a su prometida – llegaste en muy buen momento... estoy de buen humor... podemos negociar.. – agregó acercándose a la joven mirándola descaradamente.

Akane miró a Ranma regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, despacio se acercó hasta para quedar a una distancia prudente - ¿Estas de buen humor hoy mi amor? – susurró sensualmente casi gimiendo.

- Ak..Akane... – balbuceó el joven mirando furiosamente sonrojado a su prometida. "_Por un momento pensé que me golpearías... diablos... te ves tan preciosa... sólo deseo besarte..."_

- ¡Pues yo no estoy de buen humor¡Baka! – gritó la chica dándole con todas sus fuerzas una cachetada que lo mandó directo al piso – ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres¡¿Piensas que puedes besarme cuando se te antoje sólo para satisfacer tus estupidos celos?! – continuó regalándole una perfecta mirada asesina mientras tomaba un bokken de madera y comenzaba a acercarse amenazante al muchacho – ¿Suplicarte¿Yo¡Ja! VOY A SUPLICARTE EL DÍA EN QUE EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE BAKAAAAA –

El chico rápidamente se puso de pie, esquivando los golpes que la muchacha trataba de propinarle – ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE VISTES ASI PARA DAR UNA CLASE A UNA MANGA DE PERVERTIDOS¿ACASO NO SABIAS QUE LA MAYORIA ERAN HOMBRES O LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO PARA INSINUARTE A ELLOS? – gruñó Ranma mirando furioso a su prometida.

- ¡No es tu asunto como me vista!... ¿ME CREES TAN IMBECIL COMO PARA IR VESTIDA ASI A PROPÓSITO PARA DAR UNA CLASE A UNA SARTA DE PERVERTIDOS COMO TÚ? – Akane le devolvió ampliamente el gritó tratando de darle en la cabeza con el bokken pero siempre con resultados equivocados.- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOY?...¿CREES QUE SOY COMO SHAMPOO?...¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! – finalizó lanzando más golpes al chico totalmente agitada.

Ranma por un momento dejó de esquivar los golpes para observar a su agitada prometida, un rubor cubrió su rostro cuando bajó su mirada a los senos de la chica que subían y bajaban rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo de su irregular respiración, la blusa ajustada le revelaba perfectamente la forma de sus pechos, y los movimientos que hacían. Luego subió su mirada para escudriñar el rostro de la muchacha, el cual estaba completamente rojo, sus cabellos desordenados... algunas gotitas de sudor bajaban de su cuello para perderse en el escote de su atrevida blusa. "_Kuso... si me acerco un poco más... podré besarla.. sólo un poco.."_

- ¡BAKAAA! – chilló Akane consiguiendo por fin golpear en la cabeza a su prometido.

Soun y Genma escucharon una serie de golpes, quejidos y gritos provenientes desde el dojo, minutos después vieron volver a la casa a Akane, la muchacha se veía más tranquila y sonreía triunfalmente. Ambos observaron algo asustados como se dirigía a su bolso, tomaba una hoja de papel y escribía algo rápidamente, finalmente subió a su habitación sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos el ojiazul volvió a recuperar la conciencia, sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor murmuró: – Itte...- "_Maldición... eso me pasa por pervertido... Saotome debes controlarte... kuso... pero no tenía que golpearme tan fuerte.._.". Lentamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida del Dojo, se calzó los zapatos y caminó por el patio en dirección a la casa, necesitaba ponerse algo frío en el golpe, de repente vio un objeto que volaba en dirección a su cabeza, con destreza lo esquivó haciendo que éste chocara contra un árbol y cayera. Segundos después se dirigió hacia donde el objeto había caído y vio que se trataba de una de las mancuernas de Akane, atada a ésta habia una pequeña notita. Con curiosidad la tomó y leyó lo que decía:

_**"Los golpes que te di fueron sólo por lo de esta mañana...ni sueñes que te he perdonado ¡BAKA!...espero que NUNCA** **más en lo que te resta de vida vuelvas besarme sólo para complacer tus malditos celos.  
¿Sabes? tus miradas en el dojo me dejaron claro que no piensas lo que dijiste esta mañana de mi vestuario. Ríndete de una vez y ven a pedirme perdón "mi amor" sé que me extrañas... Ah...me encantó dejarte con la boca cerrada al final de mi clase...¡ponte a estudiar de una vez baka!"**_

- ¡CHIKUSO! – gritó el joven rompiendo con coraje la nota. "_Ya me las pagaras Akane.._.". Corrió hacia la casa, se quitó los zapatos y subió a su habitación encerrándose en esta. "_MALDICIÓN NO VOY A PEDIRTE PERDON JAMAS... y si llegas a arrepentirte no te la voy a dejar tan fácil"_ pensó mientras tomaba un papel y escribía una respuesta para su prometida.

En la planta baja, dos hombres miraban como el sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, por sus rostros caían discretas lágrimas.

- Saotome...¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?...- se lamentó Soun Tendo.  
- No lo sé Tendo...algo se nos tiene que ocurrir...o se van a matar antes de casarse...nos quedaremos sin heredero... – suspiró con resignación Genma.

_Continuará..._

_**Fín Capítulo 16**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Si pensaron que Akane se pondría violenta en el mismo instante que supo la verdad pues se equivocaron xp, si pensaron que tendrían una dolorosa pelea llena de llanto y que terminarían xp pues tampoco le atinaron. Con Sakura pensamos bastante en que tipo de reacción podría tener Akane, la opción dramatica la descartamos porque de todas las peleas que hemos visto entre la parejita de Nerima, no recordamos ninguna que derivase en una gran y dolorosa pelea, sólo recordabamos pequeñas peleas las cuales generalmente empezaban por una razon y luego se perdían en algo más o menos infantil...por eso decidimos lanzar la "pequeña pelea" hacia ese lado y por Dios que manera de reirnos al escribir su escenas xp...sobre todo los pensamientos acalorados de Ranma ...jejeje bueno por muy furiosos que estemos con nuestras parejas es dificil dejar de sentir no xp . De todos modos Ranma no se salvo de ser apaleado y estamos segura que los golpes fueron más que nada por la rabia acumulada...porque habría que ser de plano tarada para golpear a alguien que te besa de esa forma... ; )**_

_**Sobre Kagome e Inuyasha...tuvieron lo que podria llamarse una especie de "reconciliación a medias" ya que sus dudas siguen ahí...y sobre el "gatita" xp cuando escribimos esas escenas necesitabamos alguna apodo especial para la chica y recordamos el capítulo de la serie en que Shippo le cuenta a Kaede lo de la discusión de Kagome e Inuyasha por Kouga...y bueno ahí el la dibujó como gatita...además por esos días encontramos un fanart bastante sugerente xpp..  
Bueno chicos esperamos de verdad que este capítulo haya sido divertido para ustedes, tal como fue para nosotras escribirlo...¿nos dejan sus reviews por favor : )? Nos vemos!**_

_**Freya**_

_**pd: Sesshomaru-sama fue incluído solo para darnos un minuto de felicidad xppp **_

* * *

Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo:

**Oba-sama: **Tía. La persona a la que se refiere no tiene que ser realmente la tía por vínculo de sangre; ella podría ser una amiga cercana de los padres o en el caso de Akane su futura suegra p.  
**Seppuku:** Ritual suicida. Alguien debe cortar la cabeza del suicida con una katana (usualmente hecho por un pariente o alguien cercano) mientras este se atraviesa el abdomen con un cuchillo para asi limpiar alguna falta de modo honorable.  
**RANMA NO BAKAA: **Ranma eres un idiota!  
**Tennyo** : doncella divina.  
**Ijipari:** terco, obstinado, cabezota.  
**Bokken** : es la espadita de madera xp

(1) El artículo al que se refiere Akane en su "clase" fue extraído de esta url : "Adaptación de la mujer al ejercicio fisico"  
Como nota cultural xp con "mancuernas" nos referimos a las pequeñas pesas que usa Akane de vez en cuando.


	17. Nunca digas nunca

_Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**_Ai wa yasei da!_**  
**_por_**

**_Freya & Sakura_**

_**Hola a todos :) estamos realmente contentas por la aceptación que ha tenido nuestro fic , de corazón les agradecemos que nos lean y que nos dejen sus opiniones. Esperamos seguir contando con ellas y ojala que aquellos que nos leen y que nunca nos han dejado un comentario xp se animen a hacerlo antes de que se acabe xp vamos no sean malos xp...**_

_**En este capítulo utilizamos una canción que se llama "Sotsugyo: Sayonara wa Ashita no tame ni" que sale en el ost 3 de Inuyasha, en nuestro profile pusimos un link para que puedan bajarla de megaupload...asi la ponen de musica de fondo en la escena en la que sale xp**_

_**Este capítulo tiene contenido lemon y...¿Se saben el resto no¿no es necesario que lo ponga no xp? Confío en su criterio xp**_

_**Capítulo 17 Nunca digas nunca**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Las anaranjadas llamas de la pequeña fogota rompían la oscuridad de la cabaña y la inundaban de calidez. El sonido del lento crepitar de los leños, se vió repentinamente invadido por ahogados gemidos de satisfacción. 

Inuyasha acorraló contra la pared a Kagome, deseoso colocó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca y la acercó hacia él para sellar sus labios en un beso ardiente, lleno de pasión. Necesitaba llenarse del delicioso sabor de los labios de su mujer; su cálida boca encendía todos sus sentidos, lo excitaba...lo hacia desearla con locura. La chica le correspondía con el mismo ardor, el sabor de sus bocas se mezclaba de forma embriagante para ambos. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió como su mujer se pegaba más a él, frotando con deseo sus deliciosos pechos contra su torso.

Kagome, temblaba ante el contacto con el hanyou, con deseo recorrió su dorso hasta llegar a sus nalgas; sin pensarlo apretó esa porción de piel completamente excitada mientras correspondía juguetonamente a los besos de su compañero.  
Lo deseaba con toda su alma, sólo quería ser su mujer siempre y cada uno de los días que estuviera a su lado. Quería dormir entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida abrazando el musculoso pecho del joven, más allá del deseo lo amaba, dejaría su vida de estudiante, su casa, su familia si era necesario para estar junto a él, después de todo ya habían pasado tres largos años y estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la vida en la era del Sengoku.  
La joven dejó de acariciar el trasero del muchacho con una mano para acercarse lentamente hacia su pelvis, lo miró a los ojos antes de rozar lentamente su erección.

- Ahm...Kagomee...- gimió Inuyasha mirándola sonrojado - ¿a qué estas jugando? – preguntó comenzando a lamer lentamente su cuello.

La joven gimió enardecida, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. – A la tierna gatita y su fiel perrito... – susurró casi ronroneando - ¿No te gusta? – concluyó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Me encanta – jadeó Inuyasha mirándola con deseo a los ojos - ¿la gatita se va a asustar esta noche? – preguntó mientras deslizaba despacio una de sus manos por sus muslos perdiéndose rápidamente debajo de su falda.

El cuerpo de la joven vibró al sentir sus fuertes manos deslizarse sobre su piel con una suavidad y lentitud enloquecedoras. Leves jadeos llenos de excitación escaparon de su garganta; excitada acarició una vez más la intimidad de su pareja provocándolo, excitándolo y excitándose cada vez más con las respuestas de Inuyasha a cada pequeño roce.  
Lo miró a los ojos juguetonamente subiendo sus dos manos por su torso, con delicadeza lo despojó de su haori rojo dejándolo caer e inmediatamente abrió el blanco, para depositar algunos besos en su pecho – Claro que no... la gatita hoy está... – Kagome dejó el torso del joven para deslizar su hakama con la mayor velocidad que podía. – efusiva... – murmuró sensualmente mientras observaba deseosa el cuerpo completamente desnudo del hanyou. Sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior bruscamente lastimándolo un poco, inconscientemente la joven se lamió la pequeña herida.

Inuyasha se dejó desnudar mirando totalmente excitado a su mujer; el suave contacto de sus delicadas manos sobre su piel, el aroma de su creciente excitación, su mirada, todos y cada uno de sus pequeños gestos despertaban con increible fuerza su instinto.- Kagome...me vuelves loco mujer...-soltó roncamente el muchacho pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, una de sus manos volvió a perderse por debajo de su falda, acarició sus muslos con las yemas de sus dedos en un camino ascendente que recorrió con ardor - ¿eso quieres no? ...Kagome...- la miró con lujuria a los ojos en el momento en que tiró con fuerza de sus pantaletas terminando por romperlas. -...la gatita efusiva me descontrola – continuó subiendo lentamente su mano entre las piernas de su mujer comenzando a tocar suavemente su húmeda intimidad – eres deliciosa.. – gimió lamiendo apasionadamente sus labios; sin dejar de hacerlo comenzó a rozar más fuerte su íntimidad dejando que sus dedos recorriesen cada fracción de ella. Subió su otra mano abriendo su blusa con rapidez, una vez conseguido su objetivo se concentró en dedicarle toda su atención a sus firmes pechos.

La joven de cabellos azabaches correspondía con la misma pasión los besos del medio demonio; colgándose de su cuello y aún besándolo lo hizo retroceder para llegar hasta un lado del futón. Suavemente lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas, luego se acomodó sobre él a horcajadas, frotando suavemente su intimidad contra su palpitante erección.

La respiración de la chica estaba agitada, su rostro levemente sonrosado, sus cabellos completamente desordenados caían sobre su espalda y pechos que junto con el sostén estaban siendo un obstáculo para el hanyou. Tomó una de las manos del joven acercándolas a la pequeña prenda íntima de encaje color negro. – Quítamelo... me esta apretando un poco..– gimió sensualmente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un rojo intenso, el brillo dorado de los ojos del chico se mezcló con la coqueta mirada de los ojos color chocolate de Kagome provocando que un sofocante ardor se expandiera por sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha subió con deseo sus manos por la suave piel de la chica deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a su sostén, presionó deseoso los pechos de la muchacha por encima de su ropa – a mi también me estorba...- su intensa mirada se fijó en la de Kagome mientras abría rápidamente la prenda, suavemente la quito dejándola caer – te ves realmente hermosa así...- sus fuertes manos presionaron su cintura comenzando a subir despacio por esta, no podía dejar de acariciarla la necesidad de recorrer su piel que lo invadía era enloquecedora. Se detuvo al llegar a sus firmes pechos, los que presionó lentamente. - ¿estas bien ahora? – preguntó con una media sonrisa deslizando con mucho cuidado una de sus garras alrededor de sus pezones. Al notar que estos comenzaban a erguirse por la excitación agregó - ...algo me dice que estas muy bien koishii pero...- despacio bajó sus manos para tomar las caderas de la muchacha - podríamos estar mejor ¿ne? – jadeante acomodó su entrada sobre su rígido miembro, con deseo la atrajo hacia él penetrándola por completo – Kagomee...- su voz sonó casi como un gruñido.  
**  
- **¡Inuyashaaa! – gimió la chica, por un segundo sintió que le faltaba el aire que casi no podía respirar; todo su cuerpo caía rendido frente al placer que la inundaba al sentirse totalmente suya. Infinitas olas de placer presionaban su interior recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosa. Con necesidad comenzó a moverse sobre su compañero, hambrienta por obtener más, anhelaba con desesperación estar más cerca del hanyou, despacio descendió hacia la boca del chico y mordió delicadamente su labio superior, para luego lamerlo llena de deseo. Apoyó ambos brazos a los costados del hanyou y suavemente rozó con su lengua el pecho del joven para luego erguirse nuevamente y continuar moviendo energéticamente sus caderas dejándolo entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez.

El calor lo invadió todo, la parpadeante y débil luz del fuego jugaba iluminando cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de su mujer; sus movimientos llenos de desinhibición y de una apasionada necesidad por poseerlo, lo hacían temblar de placer. Su excitación aumentaba con cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos, el ver sus pechos mecíendose al ritmo de sus caderas...toda en ella lo enloquecía...ella era un perfecto poema de sensualidad y erotismo. Excitado presionó con fuerza el firme trasero de su mujer ayudándola a darle más fuerza y profundidad a sus movimientos.

El ritmo de sus respiraciones se hacía cada vez más rápido, Inuyasha sintió como las contracciones de la intimidad de Kagome sobre su miembro se hacían cada vez más intensas, finalmente ella se detuvo jadeante alcanzando el orgasmo. Su propio placer también se encontraba demasiado cerca, por lo que aumentó la velocidad, subiendo y bajando con más fuerza a la chica. Con un ronco gemido se unió a su mujer.

- Kagome...- gimió abrazando delicadamente a la chica dejándola completamente recostada sobre él – te amo...- le susurró suavemente.

**--------------------**

Ranma sonrió triunfalmente, finalmente habría logrado terminar de escribir la nota que le devolvería a su prometida de una forma muy particular. El papel decía lo siguiente:

"**_¡JA¿Yo te extraño¿Y que me dices cuando te besé? Estabas muy entretenida correspondiéndome, creo que te gustó demasiado¿ne?... Ahora que leo bien tu nota creo que te equivocaste "mi amor", recuerda que yo fui quien selló tu boca ¿no es cierto, preciosa? Mejor ve preparando tu forma de disculparte porque vas a tener que sorprenderme para que te perdone. Piensa en algo especial... se imaginativa... Y no pienses que cederé fácilmente, hoy desperdiciaste tu oportunidad... estaba de buen humor... Por cierto no me dolieron tus insignificantes golpes ¡BAKA!..." _**

El chico guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no había comido nada desde la tarde. "_Maldita sea... después de verte vestida así y por todo lo que tuve que pasar con los degenerados de mis compañeros me olvidé de comer..."._ Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta vio a su prometida que estaba de espaldas, sigilosamente se acercó a ella, una vez a su lado preguntó elevando su voz: - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

- ¡Kuso¿Ahora pretendes matarme de susto? – contestó Akane mirándolo molesta - ¿qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo en la cocina? – finalizó comenzando a comerse una manzana que tenia en sus manos.

- No pretendía nada, sólo vine por lo mismo – exclamó el joven mirándola de reojo mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de algún bocadillo, tomó una botella de leche y luego unas galletas, se sirvió en un vaso y mirando a su prometida continuó: - ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?- preguntó para luego tomar un poco del líquido - ¿No puedes dormir por que me necesitas... ne? – finalizó mientras relamía su boca para limpiarse.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente – En tus sueños...pervertido...ya quisieras... – masculló tirando los restos de la manzana a la basura – sólo tenía hambre y estoy segura que tú me extrañas mucho más mi amor – comentó mirando con una sonrisa irónica a Ranma.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó el joven terminando de beber la leche, dejando el vaso en el lavabo agregó: - ¿Y por qué pervertido? Yo sólo hablaba de dormir... – concluyó mirando burlonamente a la chica.

- Por la forma en que me mirabas en el dojo...baka...- contestó orgullosa la chica dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ranma corrió hacia Akane evitando que saliera del lugar. - Matte.. – susurró tomándola por la cintura, la acercó peligrosamente a su torso, sus rostros estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros. De imprevisto, el chico de la trenza, sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y mirando maliciosamente a la joven que estaba paralizada y con el rostro muy sonrojado le murmuró – Esta es mi respuesta... – rápidamente introdujo la nota en su escote para luego soltarla y dirigirse corriendo a su habitación.

Akane se quedó paralizada viendo escapar a Ranma "_maldición...cada vez que me toma de esa forma...me vuelve loca...¡baka!...no voy a ceder por más que me acoses"._ Sonrojada sacó la nota de entre su escote para leerla.- baka, baka, baka, baka...¡BAKA! – gritó totalmente roja pero ahora de rabia. Rápidamente subió a su habitación para tratar de dormir, ya tendría tiempo para contestarle.

**--------------------**

Kagome acarició suavemente el pecho del hanyou, se encontraba recostada sobre el muchacho, la única prenda que aún cubría parte de su cuerpo era su falda rosa tableada. – Inuyasha... – musitó mirándolo a los ojos pícaramente - ¿Cómo se portó la gatita¿le gustó al perrito? –

- Siempre me gustas...me volviste loco koishii lo sabes...-sonrió el muchacho sonrojado - ¿estas intentando seducirme otra vez¿no estas cansada? – le preguntó con una mirada traviesa.

La muchacha soltó una risita para agregar – Para nada... ¿tú sí? – preguntó mirándolo coquetamente.

- Claro que no...- le sonrió Inuyasha traviesamente – pero adoro tenerte así...no necesito nada más – continuó mirándola tiernamente.

- Te amo... – murmuró la chica mientras se sentaba en el futón contemplando tiernamente a su compañero – Nee Inuyasha... ¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? Esta vez traje algunas latas de ramen instantáneo.. – dijo con una gotita en su frente.

El chico sonrió, la estrechó entre sus brazos recostándola nuevamente sobre su cuerpo – quédate conmigo...para siempre...- le susurró tiernamente.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así? – le preguntó.

La joven sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del hanyou – Realmente no sé... pero cuando me di cuenta que te amaba... sólo pensé en una cosa, permanecer a tu lado... no importara lo que sucediera y los peligros que enfrentáramos... sólo quería ayudarte, hacerte feliz, ver tu sonrisa... claro que anhelaba que algún día me correspondieras... "_No te imaginas cuanto sufrí ese día en el Goshinboku... cuando Kikyo me retuvo atada para que observara mientras te besaba... casi muero..". - _Dejó caer una pequeña lágrima. – Sé que no pertenezco a tu época... pero mi corazón sólo late muy rápido en tu presencia... y si algo ocurriera que no dejara comunicar nuestros tiempos... creo que no resistiría... soportaría cualquier cosa... menos alejarme de ti... – concluyó bajando un poco su mirada mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Luego limpiándose un poco con una de sus manos tratando de sonreír le devolvió la pregunta - ¿Y tú? –

El joven acarició delicadamente el rostro de su mujer – No llores...nada te va a apartar nunca de mi lado...eres mi mujer Kagome...no puedo vivir sin ti – delicadamente beso en la frente a la chica - ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando no podías regresar? A pesar de eso logramos comunicarnos mi amor...no pienses algo así porque nunca pasará.- le sonrió antes de seguir – tampoco lo sé...tal vez suene egoísta, pero aún cuando no te había elegido como mi mujer...siempre desee tenerte a mi lado...- suavemente estrecho entre sus brazos a Kagome – ya es tarde...oyasumi koishii – le susurró suavemente antes de besar con delicadeza sus labios.

- Oyasumi anata... – murmuró la joven mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el amplio pecho de su compañero.

**--------------------**

Un par de horas luego del encuentro con su prometido, Akane, despertó súbitamente.

- Maldición...no he logrado dormir bien en toda la noche - murmuró sentándose en su cama. Un sobre en su escritorio llamó poderosamente su atención, se levantó acercándose para cogerlo.

- ¿Una carta?... ¿Ranma otra vez? ...no, está no es su letra - afirmó luego de abrir el sobre y tomar la carta - ¿Kasumi?...- murmuró antes de empezar a leer:

_Akane-chan:  
Esta tarde, al volver con tía Nodoka y Nabiki, nos enteramos de tu última conversación con Ranma-Kun... Otousan y tío Genma estaban muy afectados, entonces a Nabiki y a Oba-sama se les ocurrió que podríamos hacer un viaje por algunos días, para levantarles el ánimo.  
Igual que la última vez les dejamos comida y dinero suficiente para varios días; hermanita habla con Ranma-kun...el pobrecito está muy triste...ni siquiera bajo a cenar esta noche. Estoy segura de que te extraña mucho, sólo recuerda que aún no están casados y que no deben excederse en ciertas cosas. ..._

Akane suspiró – Yo también lo extraño mucho, oneechan – volvió a dirigir su atención a la carta, las líneas siguientes estaban firmadas por su tía Nodoka:

"Querida aprovecha estos días para hacer las pases con mi hijo, sé que es un poco terco...pero te ama mucho Akane-chan, piensa en este viaje como una luna de miel para ustedes, no tengas vergüenza hija, recuerda que están comprometidos...casi casados. Tu padre y Genma dicen que están totalmente de acuerdo..."

- Luna de miel...- susurró furiosamente roja – que ocurrencias tía..."_aunque realmente podría serlo si Ranma no fuera tan obstinado...baka...por qué no admites de una vez que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti"_ - continuó leyendo, la carta finalizaba con un mensaje de Nabiki:

"No puedes quejarte...conseguí que Kuno-chan nos invitara a un hotel de lujo por más de una semana, y aunque quisieras venir no podrías...es una lastima que tú y Ranma-kun sigan en clases ¿ne?  
Admítelo Akane es tu oportunidad para conseguir que Ranma te pida perdón; puedes tomar la ropa que desees de mi armario, verás como no podrá resistirse mucho...créeme me he dado cuenta como se miran...y sobre todo la forma en que tú lo miras hermanita...y no me vengas con eso de que ahora están peleados ¿tengo que recordarte lo de "los que mucho se pelean es porque se desean". Reconcíliense...sólo traten de no destruir la casa con tanta pasión"

"_Me voy a volver loca si estamos solos tantos días...sobre todo peleados como ahora...kuso...si no fuéramos tan tercos...estaríamos juntos..._" pensaba una sonrojada Akane.  
Volvió a tomar el sobre para guardar la carta entre sus cosas, se dirigía nuevamente hacia su cama pero se detuvo, se acercó al armario y buscó entre sus cosas la camisa del muchacho.

- Aún tiene tu aroma...- suspiró inlando el aroma de la camisa de Ranma- ...y es cierto baka...no puedo dormir porque te necesito - sonrió volviendo a dirigirse a su cama para recostarse - me acostumbre a dormir en tus brazos...Ranma... – susurró abrazando con fuerza la camisa antes de quedarse dormida.

**--------------------**

"_¡Je!.. logré sorprenderla... seguro que ahora está muriendo de rabia... ¡así se hace Saotome!..."_ pensaba el muchacho mientras sonreía triunfalmente. Luego miró hacia el mueble donde guardaba los futones, había un sobre con una nota. Con curiosidad se acercó y lo tomó.

_**"Muchacho no seas terco y pídele perdón de una vez a tu prometida...a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas sólo quererlas...sigue las enseñanzas de tu padre al menos una vez en tu vida Ranma. Por muy dura que tengas la cabeza no creo que resistas muchos días si Akane sigue golpeándote como lo hizo esta tarde; recuerda la sabiduría de tu padre...usa la técnica del tigre caído muchacho..."**_

"_Kuso... sabiduría... de qué rayos me hablas oyaji... tú eres el menos indicado para decir esas palabras... mierda, está loco si cree que voy a utilizar esa técnica tan patética..."_ A continuación había otra pequeña nota con diferente letra, era de la mediana de los Tendo:

"Ranma-kun, otousan me pidió que te escribiera que no hagas sufrir más a su "pobre niñita" dice que está seguro de que la culpa de todo es tuya.  
Pobre cuñadito...espero por tu bien que mi "indefensa" hermanita te perdone...se te nota cuando la miras lo idiotizado que estas por ella... ¿se veía sexy hoy, ne Ranma-kun? ...no creas que eres el único hombre que nota eso. Haz las paces con Akane antes que otro se te adelante y ella se olvide de ti . Así que deja de actuar como un niño...y pórtate como un hombre con ella...estarán varios días solos en casa...nadie los interrumpirá...aprovéchalos

P.D : Otousan dice que da toda su autorización...que cuenta contigo Ranma-kun"

El joven se sonrojó furiosamente. "_Sí... verdaderamente se veía terriblemente sexy con ese atuendo... pero no me gustó que se luciera enfrente de los degenerados esos... maldición... soy demasiado celoso... pero es que no soporto que otros osen posar sus ojos sobre Akane... sobre MI Akane... kuso... Saotome... eres muy débil... no puedo evitarlo... la extraño... me acostumbré a su calor... a su tranquila respiración sobre mi cuerpo... kuso kuso kuso"_

El chico abrió el armario y de una pequeña cajita tomó el cabello que había pertenecído a su prometida dos años atrás cuando se conocieron, suavemente lo acarició. – Akane... te necesito... – murmuró suspirando con resignación.

**--------------------**

Era muy temprano, Akane ya se encontraba lista para irse a la universidad, siguiendo con su plan decidió usar ese día una pequeña falda de color negro muy ajustada y su camisa china de color rojo. Se maquilló sutilmente y arregló un poco su cabello; esta vez había decidido no llevar tacones. Sonrió antes de tomar la nota que había escrito para responder a la de su prometido y se dirigió al cuarto de éste.

"_Lo sabía...sigues profundamente dormido...te ves tan guapo así..."_ pensaba mientras se ponía delicadamente de rodillas al lado del futon de Ranma. Su vista se posó en algo que llamó profundamente su atención. Su prometido tenía sujeto en una de sus manos el cabello que había perdido en la época que conoció a Ryoga.

- Ranma... – murmuró quedamente – lo guardaste todo este tiempo mi amor...- acarició delicadamente su rostro tratando de no despertarlo – "_aún lo tienes atado con la misma cinta, no puedo creer que lo guardaras..."_ te amo mucho, no sabes como extraño estar contigo...te necesito anata...- con suavidad besó sus labios – aunque estemos peleados...nunca olvides que te amo...desearía que fueras menos obstinado...aunque supongo que yo también lo soy... – sonrió dejando con cuidado la respuesta que había escrito a la nota de su prometido sobre su pecho. Silenciosamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Universidad con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Cinco minutos después Ranma despertó de sus sueños. – Mm Akane.. – susurró incorporándose. – Kuso... sólo fue un sueño... – musitó mientras recorría la casa que se encontraba totalmente vacía. "_Pensé que era verdad... me habías besado y dicho que me amabas... pero que diablos... fue tan real..."._

Un tanto desilusionado regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, en ese momento encontró en el futón una pequeña nota. Rápidamente la tomó. "_Entonces no fue un sueño... era verdad..." _pensó sonriente mientras se disponía a leerla, poco a poco su expresión fue modificándose hasta fruncir su ceño totalmente enojado, la nota en cuestión decía:

"**_¿Anta baka? Te recuerdo que ese beso fue sin mi consentimiento y era imposible resistirse por la forma en que_** **_me_** **_tenias abrazada...¡aprovechado!...en todo caso tú te veías más entretenido_** **_y créeme el beso realmente no fue la gran cosa...te he dado muchos mejores que ese "mi amor"._** **_  
El que tiene que preparar una forma interesante para disculparse eres tú...anata...así que deja de soñar e imaginar cosas pervertidas.  
¿No te dolieron mis golpes¿Entonces por qué te quejabas tanto cuando te di tu merecido mi amor¿Pones en duda que me extrañas? La forma en que me_** **_besaste_** **_y_****_como_** **_mirabas mi cuerpo en el dojo...daba a entender todo lo contrario..._**"

- ¡CHIKUSOO¿¡Pero qué diablos pretende con esto!? Primero me besa y luego me entrega esta nota... ¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA LAS ENTIENDE?! – gritó mientras hacia una bolita con el papel y la arrojaba por la ventana.

**--------------------**

Aproximadamente a media mañana Kagome se encontraba poniendo un poco de orden en la cabaña, Inuyasha había salido media hora antes a buscar algunos leños porque ese día estaba muy frío. Aprovechando el calor que brindaban los últimos palillos Kagome se vistió solamente con unas pantaletas y una playera blanca que alcanzaba a cubrir a duras penas su retaguardia. Dejó caer su cabello sobre su espalda y se dispuso a cocinar algo para almorzar cuando llegara su compañero.

"_Hoy faltaré a clases... después de todo no era tan importante... el viernes nos entregan la nota del trabajo de anatomía... kuso.. espero haber alcanzado aunque sea el mínimo para pasar..."_ pensó resignada la joven cuando se percató que algo olía a quemado. – ¡Kusooo¡Otra vez no! – dijo mientras quitaba la olla del fuego, luego respiró nuevamente sonriendo. – Casi... no alcancé a arruinarlo.. – murmuró aliviada.

En ese momento una figura entró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella, la muchacha sólo atinó a gritar con pánico hasta que vio al muchacho de coleta negra que tomaba sus manos. – Kagome ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Kouga sonriendo embobado.

- ¡Kouga-kun! Hola... ¿cómo estás? – preguntó mientras estiraba un poco su playera tratando de cubrir sus piernas - Demo... debiste avisarme que vendrías... mira como estoy vestida.. – susurró la joven apenada.

- Sólo quería verte... te extrañaba – susurró el joven abrazándola.

- Arigatou Kouga-kun, estoy bien... Inuyasha me cuida mucho... – susurró la joven separándose del muchacho. – Espérame un momento... estoy cocinando algo... – la chica batió una mezcla y nuevamente volteó.

- Kouga-kun, eres buen amigo – comentó distraídamente mientras se acercaba a este... – Demo... demo yo... ¡KYAA! – la joven no terminó de hablar porque accidentalmente tropezó con su mochila que se encontraba en el suelo, no había logrado distinguirla ya que estaba muy concentrada tratando de hacerle entender a Kouga que ella había decidido estar para siempre con Inuyasha y no podía estar a solas en ese estado puesto que en cualquier momento él llegaría. El muchacho ágilmente trató de tomarla en brazos pero se enredó con la falda de la joven que aún se encontraba en el piso, cayendo de espaldas con la chica encima.

Inuyasha volvía del bosque con algunos leños cuando sintió el desagradable aroma del lobo sarnoso, rápidamente se acercó hasta la casa, iba a entrar pero lo que vio congeló su sangre. Su mujer estaba prácticamente sin ropa sobre Kouga, se ocultó para seguir observando, desde donde estaba no escuchaba lo que hablaban, realmente se sentía paralizado, ni siquiera reaccionó como otras veces...por primera vez no sentía deseos de asesinar a Kouga, lo que sentía ahora era una profunda decepción y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
Vio como la chica se ponía de pie sonrojada al igual que Kouga, hablaron unos segundos y luego sonrieron, finalmente el lobo se había despedido de su mujer abrazándola y ella correspondía a este abrazo. Espero que el youkai abandonara la cabaña para entrar.

Dejó caer lentamente los leños en el piso, llamando de esta forma la atención de la muchacha.

- ¡Koishii! Al fin regresaste... – exclamó Kagome mientras se dirigía al hanyou para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

- No te acerques – contestó Inuyasha mirándola con decepción – pensé que podría confiar en ti...que me amabas, pero veo que me equivoqué...sabes fingir muy bien Kagome...y no te molestes en abrir la boca porque ya vi lo suficiente...no me interesa escuchar mentiras – continuó al ver que la chica trataba de decirle algo.

_WITH YOU sugu soba ni  
Ita koro no kimi ga inai  
WITH YOU hanaretemo  
Kawaranai to yakusoku shita noni_

_Contigo, tan cerca.. a mi lado  
pero ahora ya no estas aquí  
contigo, aunque estemos separados  
eso no cambiará a pesar de la promesa que hice_

- ¿Cómo logras decir te amo a una persona cuando realmente no es así¿la pasaste bien con Kouga? Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste tener cachorros...no querías atarte a mi...debí suponerlo...después de todo las mujeres en tu época piensan de otra forma – la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de rabia y profundo dolor – no entiendo por qué lloras...no me vas a convencer con tus lagrimas mujer...tus promesas no valen nada... ¿al idiota de Kouga también le dices que lo amas? No quiero volver a verte Kagome...no eres más que una...- se interrumpió presionando con fuerza sus puños. Mirándola a los ojos con frialdad le dijo – No vuelvas a acercarte más a mi...yo no te molestaré más – finalizó saliendo a toda velocidad de la cabaña perdiéndose luego en lo profundo del bosque.

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru  
Soba no nukumori ni wa kanawanai kara  
Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta  
Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni_

_Aunque nos encontremos en nuestros recuerdos  
No se compara al calor de estar a tu lado  
una respiración dolorosa me invade repentinamente  
Elevándose a un lugar distante para alcanzarte_

**--------------------**

Ranma luego de clases se había dirigido al Ucchan's para comer algo, entró al restaurante y encontró a su amiga cocinando, extrañamente Ryoga no estaba allí.

- ¡Ucchan¿Me preparas lo de siempre? – saludó el joven sonriendo alegremente.

- Ran-chan ¿cómo estas? – preguntó la joven colocando un okonomiyaki en la plancha. - ¿Ya te arreglaste con Akane-chan, ne? -

- Mejor no hablemos de eso... – refunfuñó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- Um... Ran-chan creo que tengo una idea para hacer que se reconcilien – afirmó la joven sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba al muchacho de la trenza.

- ¡Je!... no me interesa, quiero que ella se disculpe conmigo.. – murmuró el muchacho con su mirada más arrogante, pero luego de unos segundos pensándolo mejor, miró con indiferencia a su amiga y le dijo: - Vamos... dime de que se trata.. – concluyó tratando de no parecer interesado.

- ¡Por fin logré llegar!...¡sólo tardé tres horas en ir y volver Ukyo! – exclamó un emocionado Ryoga cargado con algunas bolsas. - ¿Ranma¿qué demonios haces aquí¿por qué dejas sola a Akane-san? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ukyo y la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura.

- Akane supongo que sigue en la universidad ¿acaso debo estar todo el día pegado a ella? – respondió Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro... ¿por qué demonios te preocupas tanto por ella¿No se encontraba enfadada contigo¿O es que sigues pensando en Akane-chan? – interrogó la joven de las espátulas mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novio. - ¿Sigues pensando en ella, es eso, no? – concluyó mirándolo colérica a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no preciosa – le contestó el chico sonriéndole tiernamente – Akane-san aún es mi amiga...ayer hablamos...-

**_Flash back_**

Un maltrecho Ryoga caminaba desorientado por las calles de Nerima, se encontraba buscando el caminó hacia el Ucchan's. Iba distraído cuando chocó con una joven, instintivamente la sujetó por la cintura para evitar su caída.

- Gomen nasai – dijo con un sonrisa soltando a la chica – estaba distrai...- se interrumpió – Akane-san...- murmuró.

La chica lo miró fríamente y continuó su caminó pero las palabras de Ryoga lograron detenerla.

- Por favor escúchame Akane-san...nunca quise hacerte daño...sólo quería estar cerca tuyo porque me enamoré de ti...te amé durante mucho tiempo Akane – afirmó mirando a la sorprendida chica.

- Ryoga-kun...yo...- musitó Akane.

- No es necesario que digas nada, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Ranma...pero no podía alejarme de ti, por eso nunca te dije la verdad...- afirmó Ryoga mirando a una sorprendida Akane.- Sé que tal vez nunca vuelvas a confiar en mi como antes, pero al menos perdona al baka de Ranma...él no tuvo la culpa...y por muy idiota que sea esta loco por ti ¿recuerdas el viaje a China? El estaba destruido cuando pensó que habías muerto...- .

- Tal vez algún día vuelva a confiar en ti igual que antes Ryoga-kun – sonrió levemente Akane -...en cuanto a Ranma...creo que ahora estamos peleados por otra razón...- murmuró la chica – pero en fin ...si buscas el Ucchan's vas en la dirección contraria – comentó divertida.

- Arigato Akane-san- respondió el chico comenzando a caminar hacia su destino en la dirección correcta.

- ¡Ryoga- Kun! espera - gritó Akane acercándose – dale esto a Ukyo – le sonrió colocando entre sus manos un pequeño llavero de cerditos negros – dile que tenía razón...el cerdito negro es totalmente suyo – sonrió la chica antes de irse

_**Fin flash back**_

- No deberías ponerte celosa – comentó Ryoga abrazando nuevamente a su novia, luego de su bolsillo sacó el llavero que le había regalado Akane – soy sólo tuyo...- le susurró al oído entregándoselo - ¿Qué demonios hiciste para que Akane-san esté enojada contigo, baka? –preguntó dirigiéndose ahora al chico de la trenza.

- ¿Yo? No hice absolutamente nada... ella se enfadó conmigo y al otro día se vistió provocativa para dar clases a mis compañeros de curso, luego de eso me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con su bokken sólo porque les demostré a los degenerados esos que esa mujer tenía dueño – murmuró mirando hacia otro lado. – Después casi intentó matarme lanzándome una de sus mancuernas... realmente no entiendo a las mujeres... – concluyó cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Ran-chan... en verdad eres un idiota.. – comentó Ukyo mientras una vena se marcaba en su cabeza. – Pero... después de todo... eres mi amigo desde que eramos niños... te voy a ayudar.. – suspiró resignada para luego sonreír y mirar con complicidad al joven. – Me voy a vestir con algo especial , podría ponerme incluso una peluca o algo... para que Akane nos vea, pero tienes que pensar un lugar donde ella irá para vernos... o podrías decirle que vas a salir con alguien y te arreglas muy bien, ella seguro te seguirá... se morirá de celos y volverá contigo... – concluyó Ukyo guiñando un ojo mientras con sus dedos hacía la señal de amor y paz.

- No es mala idea ¡jajaja¡Nadie logra reconocerte cuando te disfrazas de mujer Ukyo! – rió abiertamente Ryoga.

- ¡Es cierto¡Seguramente ni nosotros te reconoceremos! – secundó Ranma al joven del colmillo riendo estúpidamente.

- ¡¡PAR DE IDIOTAS¡SÓLO SABEN DECIR ESTUPIDECES! – gruñó la muchacha mientras los golpeaba a ambos con su gran espátula.

**--------------------**

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros sólo atinó a contemplar como el medio demonio desaparecía entre los árboles del profundo bosque que lindaba la cabaña. Todavía no comprendía que había sucedido y por qué el muchacho se había enfadado tanto... nuevamente recordó las palabras del hanyou, la mirada fría de este; su voz vacía de sentimientos retumbó en su cabeza repitiendo varias veces lo último que había pronunciado:

_No vuelvas a acercarte más a mi...yo no te molestaré más. Nunca más... No quiero volver a verte Kagome...no eres más que una... eres una.. una... _

Lágrimas amargas resbalaron por el rostro de la chica, se agachó abatida mientras susurraba el nombre del hanyou, no quería pensar que este se alejara de su lado. – Inuyasha... onegai.. no te vayas.. no podré soportarlo... – murmuró mientras sollozaba en silencio. – Todo fue un error... ¿por qué te fuiste sin escucharme¿acaso... acaso no confías en mí? – continuó mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas.

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru  
Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita  
Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai  
Semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni_

_Aunque podamos decirnos adios  
Susurre que deseo permanecer a tu lado  
No puedo expresar mis inolvidables recuerdos  
pero al menos mi plegaria te alcanzará_

"_Realmente creíste que yo te engañaba... que yo... sería capaz de besarte y con toda mi sinceridad declararte mi amor para después mentirte... eso es... porque no me conoces... o quizás no me amas lo suficiente para confiar en mis palabras... si es así... debo irme a mi época... parece que en tu corazón no hay lugar para mí... tal vez nunca lo hubo... por más que intenté curar tus heridas.. todavía tu corazón sigue perteneciendo a mi vida pasada... Kikyo esta allí... aunque sea un recuerdo... es más fuerte que tu amor por mí... veo que aún eres fiel a la promesa que le hiciste... aunque se separaron... quizás en lo profundo de tu corazón deseas reencontrarla... después de todo... ella fue tu primer amor...creo que el deseo de permanecer juntos para siempre, sólo era mio... tú sólo pensaste que sería un buen reemplazo y trataste de verla en mí... pero somos completamente diferentes... no nos parecemos en nada... más que deseo lo mío era una promesa... estaría siempre junto a ti... pero ahora que lo pienso... con el tiempo... te darías cuenta que yo no soy ella... y te arrepentirías... seguramente..."._

_Owarenai omoi sora ni hanashite  
Tatoe hitori demo aruiteyuku kara_

_Mis interminables recuerdos son liberados en el cielo  
Aunque estoy solo , seguiré adelante..._

Kagome se vistió lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, echó una última mirada al lugar para voltearse "_Por más que lo intente... no puedo odiarte Inuyasha... todo lo que vivimos... estos años y estas ultimas semanas de felicidad... nuestros días juntos... se convertirán en recuerdos... pero en hermosos recuerdos... trataré de estar bien... no sé si lo logre... pero lo haré por ti...". _pensó la joven mientras saltaba al pozo para regresar a la actualidad.

**--------------------**

Akane había tenido un día bastante aburrido en la escuela, ni siquiera se había cruzado con Ranma, porque casi no había tenido un minuto de descanso entre cada clase.

"_Kagome-chan de nuevo no vino a clases, seguramente se fue a pasar el día con Inuyasha al Sengoku, ayer se veía especialmente embobada" _sonrió recordando la cara de felicidad que había tenido su amiga todo el día anterior. Entró a su casa, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Ranma bajar las escaleras, el chico llevaba puestos sus pantalones negros, y una camisa china de manga larga verde con botones negros, además usaba en ese momento una boina del mismo color que la camisa.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no te ponías eso...te ves tan guapo..."_ la chica de cabellos azulados no podía dejar de mirarlo totalmente embobada y bastante sonrojada. Cerró los ojos y movió con fuerza su cabeza tratando de arrancar de su mente todos los pensamientos que ser relacionaran con lo terriblemente guapo que se veía Ranma en ese momento. - ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Ranma observó a su prometida sonrojado. "_Diablos justo hoy te vistes así... ya no quiero irme... sólo deseo estar a solas contigo..." _pensó, luego mirándola de reojo contestó: – Tengo una cita... – le informó aparentando apatía mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida.

Akane se quedó paralizada al escuchar la palabra "cita", vio como Ranma se alejaba y decidió seguirlo; sus celos comenzaban a causar estragos en su cabeza. "_Baka...¿qué rayos significa esto? No...no lo entiendo...que estemos peleados no le da derecho a tener citas con otras personas...¿dónde diablos vas?...¡si se te ocurre salir con otra mujer te juro que te mato!"_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron estrepitosamente al ver al chico de la trenza comprar un ramo de rosas rojas.

El corazón de Akane se detuvo por un segundo, súbitamente sintió inmensas ganas de llorar "_Ranma...¿qué estas haciendo?...¿para quién son esas flores?... ¿ya no quieres hacer las paces conmigo es eso?"_

Continuó siguiendo al muchacho, hasta que se detuvo en un parque, Akane se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos. A los minutos después una joven rubia de cabellos ondulados y bastante voluptuosa, se acercó al chico de la trenza. La mujer estaba vestida con un diminuto vestido rojo muy ajustado de gran escote, al verse se saludaron alegremente, Ranma le entregó las flores y luego la chica se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo efusivamente.

" _¡Zorra!...¡Maldito¡Baka¡Infiel!...siempr te han gustado ese tipo de mujeres...pervertido..._" haciendo un gran esfuerzo controló su ira para ver que hacían, en ese momento deseaba ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Ranma.

El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo a la rubia y caminaron hasta uno de los asientos para descansar. Desgraciadamente Akane no tenía ni una posibilidad de acercarse para escuchar mejor, se conformó con mirarlos sintiendo como a cada segundo crecía más y más su ira.  
Al parecer Ranma le contaba algo muy gracioso porque la rubia reía con ganas, luego la mujer debió decirle algo insinuante porque el joven se puso totalmente rojo.

"_Baka...degenerado...la muy zorra te está seduciendo y te pones completamente rojo...¿cómo puedes ser tan fácil?...¡KUSO!...no voy a aguantar mucho más... si la perra se atreve a tocarte... ¡voy a matarte!...y voy a mostrarle a esa ofrecida quien es TU MUJER"_ pensaba Akane apretando sus puños cada vez mas colérica.

La mujer miró por un segundo hacia el lugar donde se escondía Akane, luego con un ágil movimiento se sentó sobre las piernas de Ranma y le murmuró algo al oído. Esto fue más de lo que Akane pudo soportar, salió de su escondite totalmente fuera de si y en menos de un segundo llegó hasta donde estaban su prometido y la rubia.

- ¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ ZORRA! – gritó tomando por el brazo a la rubia arrancándola bruscamente del lado de su prometido, le dió una mirada asesina antes de advertirle – ¡Escúchame bien pervertida!¡El imbecil sobre el que tratabas de revolcarte es mío! - gruño antes de soltar bruscamente a la mujer.

Luego se dirigió a su prometido quien la miraba con la boca abierta y totalmente perplejo – ¡BAKA, INFIEL, DEGENERADO! – chilló Akane tomando a Ranma por la camisa para acercarlo a ella – Ahora entiendo porque no querias hacer las paces conmigo...- masculló enfurecida - ¡PARA QUE SI TENÍAS A ESTA ZORRA PARA ENTRETENERTE, PERVERTIDO!...¡ASQUEROSO! – dijo mirándolo fieramente a los ojos - ¡NUNCA MÁS TE ME ACERQUES!...¡BAKA! – finalizó dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo proyectó a unos metros de distancia.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños para mirar nuevamente a la rubia que la miraba totalmente sorprendida – te voy a matar maldita ofrecida – gruñó Akane acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

- ¡Chotto matte! – exclamó Ukyo mientras se quitaba la peluca. – Estábamos fingiendo... ¡no es lo que tú crees! – finalizó mirando con pánico a la otra chica.

Ranma se acercó lentamente a las jóvenes un poco asustado observando a su prometida.

- ¡¿Armaron toda esta farsa para burlarse de mí no?! – gritó Akane – ¿¡Qué no te bastó con reirte de mi durante dos años ocultándome lo de Ryoga¡BAKA!...¡DURANTE LOS DIAS QUE ESTEMOS SOLOS NO TE ME ACERQUES!...¡SI LO HACES TE VOY A MATAR! – finalizó totalmente furiosa alejándose rápidamente de los dos chicos.

- ¡KUSO! Matta ne Ucchan, después hablamos – se despidió rápidamente el chico mientras perseguía a su prometida – ¡¡AKANEEEEE¡¡Espera un momento por favor!!-

- ¡NO! – gritó la muchacha, acelerando aún más el paso – ¡Esta vez si que te pasaste!...¡BAKA!...-

Ranma perdiendo la paciencia aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y la alcanzó, tomándole un brazo para detenerla le gritó - ¡Esta vez me vas a escuchar, asi que quédate quieta!–

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó Akane forcejeando hasta librarse del agarre – ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?!...¿Que te gustó el espectáculo de celos que dí?...¡BAKA!...-

- ¡¿NO PUEDES ESTAR SIN DEJAR DE SACAR CONCLUSIONES POR TI MISMA¡POR UNA MALDITA VEZ ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!... – vociferó Ranma mientras decidido tomaba por la cintura a Akane levantándola para cargarla y colocarla sobre su hombro, sujetándola con fuerza con uno de sus brazos comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el Dojo.

- ¡RAANMAAAA BAJAMEEE!...¡SUÉLTAME BAKAAA!...¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO!...¡BAJAMEE NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO! – chillaba con todas sus fuerzas Akane dándole fuertes puñetazos en la espalda. – ¡RAANMAA DEJAME EN PAZ!...¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! – continuó tratando de golpear con sus piernas al chico.

- ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA, QUE NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO POR EL ESPECTÁCULO QUE ESTAS DANDO, MUJER! – chilló Ranma mientras la cambiaba de posición, llevándola entre sus brazos corrió rápidamente en dirección a casa.

Pocos minutos después el joven llegó al Dojo Tendo, se dirigió a la casa y aún cargando a su furiosa prometida subió las escaleras, bruscamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y la depositó sin mucha delicadeza en su cama. – Ahora si puedes patalear y hacer lo que desees... ¡¿Es que acaso no te dabas cuenta que te estaban mirando a ti y no prestaban atención a la pelea¡BAKA! – exclamó el muchacho exasperado.

- Nadie te pidió que me cargarás así...¡ PERVERTIDO¿Qué demonios crees que soy para tomarme así¿ACASO CREES QUE PUEDES OBLIGARME A ESCUCHARTE IDIOTA? – chilló Akane poniéndose de pie frente a él - BAKA...¿QUÉ NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE MI FALDA ERA CORTA? – finalizó mirándolo con fiereza.

- NO HABIA FORMA PARA QUE ME ESCUCHARAS, Y TÚ PUDISTE EVITAR EL ESCÁNDALO Y MOVERTE DE ESA FORMA¿NE¡ASI NADIE HUBIERA VISTO LO QUE NO DEBÍA! – contestó Ranma igual de irritado.

- ¡TÚ INICIASTE EL ESCÁNDALO CARGÁNDOME ASÍ¡ ME MOVÍA PARA QUE ME BAJARAS, ESTÚPIDO!...- gruñó Akane – ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!...¿¡Qué mierda crees que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te ví con otra mujer!?- continuó apretando sus puños para contener su rabia - ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando ví a otra en una cita contigo?...¡NO SOPORTO VER A OTRA EN MI LUGAR!...¡YO SOY TU MUJER, BAKA! – gritó furiosa.

Ranma iba a continuar gritando cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su prometida. - ¿Eres mi mujer, ne¿Eso significa que estas disculpándote? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¡NO! – gritó con todas su fuerzas Akane – ¡NO VOY A DISCULPARME CONTIGO, TÚ TIENES QUE HACERLO!...¿¡Crees que deseo disculparme luego del espectáculo que planeaste con Ukyo!? – tomó con fuerza al chico de la camisa para mirarlo con furia – CLARO QUE SOY TU MUJER, IMBECIL ¿O ESTAS PENSANDO EN BUSCARTE A OTRA? NO PREGUNTES IDIOTECES, SABES BIEN QUE TE AMO – finalizó soltándolo bruscamente – Ahora déjame sola – murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡LO QUE HICE CON UKYO FUE PARA QUE DEJARAS TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO Y TE ACERCARAS A MI! Y POR SI NO LO NOTASTE TAMBIÉN LO HICE PORQUE TE AMO, TODO LO QUE HAGO ES PARA AGRADARTE, PERO TÚ SÓLO ME GRITAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y TE ENOJAS POR ESTUPIDECES – contestó el joven de la trenza aún alterado.

- ¿Crees que me gusta verstirme así para ser vista por todo el mundo?...NO ES ASÍ BAKA...LO ÚNICO QUE DESEABA ERA QUE DEJARAS DE SER TERCO Y QUE VOLVIERAS A MI...ESTUPIDO...ME VESTÍ ASI PARA TI...PORQUE NO SOPORTO QUE ESTES LEJOS DE MI – gritó Akane a punto de llorar de rabia.

Ranma observó a su prometida atentamente, luego con un rápido movimiento la atrajó hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. – Entonces... cálmate... yo tampoco soporto estar lejos de ti... actuamos de la misma forma... tú te vestiste así y yo como un estúpido actué para ponerte celosa... somos un par de tontos enamorados... ¿no crees? – susurró sonriendo dulcemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

- Te amo...- susurró Akane apoyando su cabeza en su torso – somos muy tontos...debí escucharte cuando pasó lo de Ryoga y tú debiste hablar cuando fui a buscarte al dojo...lo peor de todo fue que luego empezamos a pelearnos por otra cosa...somos muy orgullosos...- levantó el rostro para mirar de nuevo los ojos azules de su prometido - ¿no vas a pedirme disculpas ne?...a menos que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo... – sonrió.

- Creo que dentro de nuestra pequeña discusión ambos pedimos disculpas de alguna manera¿ne? – contestó Ranma mientras tomaba delicadamente su rostro con una mano. – Yo también te amo... y de verdad por un momento quise matar a esos estúpidos pervertidos ayer... – cambió de expresión a una divertida y agregó: - ¿Realmente no te pareció gran cosa el beso que te di? –

- ¿Comparado con todos los que nos hemos dado? – sonrió la chica mientras recorría con sus manos su trabajado torso.

- Oee... yo noté que te gustaba... – susurró seductoramente el muchacho en el oído de su prometida. - ¿Quieres otro mejor aún? – preguntó mirándola traviesamente.

Akane se separó de él alejándose luego algunos pasos – Tengo que admitir que sí me gustó...pero creo que puedes hacer un mejor esfuerzo mi amor... – le sonrió mirándolo sensualmente.

El joven en un rápido movimiento la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos, pegando completamente sus pechos a su torso – Me superaré... – sonrió maliciosamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_Continuará..._

_**Fin Capítulo 17**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**¿Nos creen muy malas por lo que pasó entre Kagome e Inuyasha? v.v seguro que si leyeron esa parte con la canción que dejamos en el profile nos creen muy pero muy malas...no podemos hacer muchos comentarios sobre la pelea de ellos ya que si lo hacemos de un modo u otro les dariamos spoiler xp solo les decimos que Inuyasha no es tan idiota como se vió...pobrecito cachorrito...  
Pero no nos deprimamos xp vamos con la parte graciosa del cap. Akane y Ranma realmente dan miedo cuando discuten xp y diablos que discretos son sus pequeñitos intercambios de opinión xpp jajaja con razón toda su familia se dió a la fuga...si fueramos ellos nos hubiese dado miedo dejarlos solos xp digo asi como se ponen en una de esas y hasta destrozan la casa xp aunque el Dojo Tendo ha sido destruido y reparado tantas veces que estamos seguras que tienen algun contrato de seguros demasiado bueno xp.  
Como ambos estaban en la postura no cederé teniamos que darles una reconciliación de ese tipo, y no se preocupen que si hablaran sobre sus problemas pero eso es ya en lo que viene xp  
Antes que lo olvidemos...tanto en el manga como en el anime hay una escena en que se muestra a Ranma en el tejado de la casa sosteniendo el cabello de Akane, quisimos creer que el chico lo guardaría, se nos hizo realmente tierno ese detalle...  
Esperamos que este capítulo no los haya deprimido, ni nada por el estilo xp y que si se deprimieron en algun punto que se hayan reído con la particular discusión y reconciliación de Ranma y Akane...hay que ver como se superará el joven Saotome...; )  
Como siempre ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI...dejen sus REVIEWS : )  
Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo :)**_

* * *

Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo: 

**Oyaji ** : "Viejo", "padre" (no respetuoso). Asi le dice siempre Ranma a Genma.  
**Nee** : Hey!  
**Anta baka?** ¿eres idiota?  
**Demo:** Pero**  
Chotto matte** : Espera un momento  
**Gomen nasai:** Disculpeme, también usado como "lo siento mucho".

N.A : La canción que sale en la escena entre Inuyasha & Kagome, se llama Sotsugyo: Sayonara wa Ashita no tame ni , la cual debería estar ahora en profile para que la bajen si desean leer con musica xp


	18. No puedo alejarte de mi corazón

_Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Ai wa yasei da!**_

_**por  
Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir con nosotras, y también agradecemos especialmente a todas aquellas que nos dan a conocer sus comentarios sobre nuestra historia, para nosotras es muy importante conocer sus opiniones es nuestra forma de comunicarnos con ustedes y sobre todo una forma de saber si nuestra historia es está gustando, que escenas les gustan más por capítulo cosas así...Así que ya saben todos aquellos que nos leen y no nos han dejando nunca ni un comentario xp vamos no sean tímidos y regálennos un minuto de felicidad xp...Fuera de bromas esperamos que les guste este capítulo y que nos dejen sus comentarios como siempre : ) (como odio que esta pag. no me deje poner otro tipo de caritas v-v) _

_Nos vemos en el último capítulo!_

**Advertencia: lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior ya saben xp**

_**Capítulo 18: No puedo alejarte de mi corazón.**_

Simbología :

_"blablabla_" Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Ranma acarició suavemente la espalda de su prometida, rozando con ímpetu sus dedos por esta, casi quemando la blusa que llevaba puesta, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven, las que recorrió delineándolas con ardor, con un rápido movimiento introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de su falda, masajeando con pasión sus nalgas, su otra mano recorría aún su dorso hasta que se introdujo por debajo de su blusa, ansiosa de recorrer la suave piel de Akane.  
Siguió besándola con fuerza adueñándose de su cálido aliento y embriagándola con el suyo, ansioso de sentir la cálida miel de su boca, la deseaba, extrañaba demasiado esa sensación, sus labios rozándose con los de ella, su pecho pegado a su torso, la suavidad de su piel que lo volvía loco. Con lentitud rompió el beso apenas mordiendo sus labios - ¿Y qué tal¿me superé? – preguntó mirándola traviesamente el ojiazul. 

- Ha...Hai...mu...mucho, sugoii...- balbuceó Akane mirando a Ranma totalmente agitada - pero esto fue más que un beso...- agregó muy sonrojada.

- Creo que me excedí un poco… pero me gustó mucho haberlo hecho... ¿a ti no? – preguntó el chico mirándola seductoramente.

- No me estoy quejando – contestó Akane rodeando con sus brazos su cuello – sabes bien que me gustó...- sonrió acercando nuevamente sus labios rozándolos con suavidad sobre los de él – dime...si no te hubiese seguido ¿qué otra estrategia tenías? –.

- Perseguirte hasta que cedieras... – susurró Ranma besando suavemente la punta de la nariz de la joven. - ¿Tú que pensabas hacer¿Pensabas usar algo más provocativo que lo que llevas ahora? – preguntó traviesamente mientras jugueteaba con la falda de Akane con una de sus manos.

- Te hubiese costado mucho, puedo resistir bastante a tus coqueteos ¿sabias? En cambio a ti te faltaba muy pero muy poco para caer en mis brazos...- afirmó Akane mirándolo seductoramente.

- ¡Oe!… - protestó Ranma apretando suavemente el trasero de la chica. – Seguro que tú caías primero… mi voluntad es mayor que la tuya... – murmuró guiñándole un ojo.

- No deberías dudar de mi voluntad Ranma, además eras tú quien casi me comías con la mirada el otro día... – sonrió de forma juguetona. – Te reto...veamos quien resiste más los coqueteos del otro...todo está permitido menos besarnos en la boca...el perdedor será quien no resista más y se lance a besar al otro ¿estas de acuerdo? –

- Completamente de acuerdo – contestó Ranma mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, para agregar – El que pierda además deberá obediencia absoluta al vencedor... – agregó mirando sensualmente a su prometida – Así me parece más divertido... – concluyó mientras se separaba rápidamente del rostro de la chica.

- Acepto pero sólo por dos días – contestó retándolo con la mirada – pero ni sueñes con tener obediencia de mi parte en nuestros "entrenamientos" anata – advirtió.

Akane le dedicó una mirada totalmente sensual, con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cuello; poniéndose en puntillas dejó sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia - ¿En serio ibas a resistir mi amor? – preguntó pegando sus pechos contra su torso – estoy segura de que me extrañabas mucho...sentí perfectamente como me quemabas con la mirada...Ranma...- susurró sensualmente dejando que su aliento acariciara el rostro del chico de la trenza, antes de separarse de él con una sonrisa triunfal al ver su leve sonrojo.

Ranma sacudiendo un poco su cabeza tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y clavando sus azules ojos en los suyos le murmuró – Claro que te extrañé...kawaii baby… - sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. Luego acariciando suavemente con sus pulgares la nuca de la chica agregó – Eres todo en mi vida… sin ti no sé que haría... – afirmó separándose un poco mirando al suelo fingiendo desconsuelo.

Akane desvió rápidamente su mirada de los ojos azules del muchacho, se acercó a él moviéndose coquetamente, con suavidad tomó su barbilla para que fijará su mirada en su rostro – Tú eres la mía anata...- contestó regándole una hermosa sonrisa, luego deslizó despacio sus dedos acariciando con suavidad los tibios labios de Ranma - ...eres todo para mí...- susurró humedeciendo lentamente sus labios, mientras lo miraba con sensualidad. Suavemente volvió a separarse de él.

- Y yo no sé que sería de mi si no hiciera esto de vez en cuando – murmuró roncamente el joven de la trenza mientras depositaba algunos besos en el cuello de Akane. Rápidamente la tomó de las caderas sujetándola en el aire, hizo que acomodara sus piernas en su cintura, con ambos brazos rodeó el talle de la joven sonriéndole seductoramente se apoyó cerca de sus pechos – O esto… - dijo casi gimiendo mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con la de la chica.

Akane se abrazó con fuerza a él, bajó un poco su rostro para susurrarle suavemente al oído – Te lo dije...hubieses vuelto antes a mí anata...- sensualmente comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda - ...no podemos estar separados...- gimió despacio comenzando a presionarlo entre sus labios apretando suavemente. Delicadamente separó sus labios de la oreja del muchacho para mirarlo juguetonamente.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente y con delicadeza bajó a su prometida. – Oe… ¿tú crees que yo cedo tan fácil? – preguntó mirándola sensualmente mientras la tomaba de la cintura haciéndola retroceder lentamente hasta una de las paredes. – Los Saotome nunca nos rendimos… deberías saber eso – murmuró roncamente mirando penetrante a la chica.

Akane disimuladamente evadió la mirada de Ranma – Te ves algo rojo...creo que estas por ceder – con una de sus manos acaricio lentamente su torso.

- Para nada… sólo tengo un poco de calor – murmuró roncamente mirando a la joven maliciosamente. - ¿Tú no tienes calor? Se ve que estas un poco sonrojada también – agregó susurrándole al oído – Si quieres puedo ayudarte a bajar un poco tu temperatura... – propuso mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa de la joven. Seguido a esto se acercó a su escote y lo rozó fogosamente con su lengua.

- Ran...ma...-balbuceó la chica totalmente sonrojada – no...no...te...ten...tengo calor.."_maldición...no voy a resistir si me sigue mirando así...y tocando de esta forma, baka sabe perfectamente como atacarme...y como lograr paralizarme...Ranma..."._- tartamudeó nerviosa.

- ¿Segura que no? – susurró Ranma, abriendo algunos botones más de su blusa. – Yo si tengo bastante calor… de hecho creo que esto está de más… - murmuró mientras se quitaba su camisa y la arrojaba al suelo, con rápidez tomó nuevamente la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él. –... esa camisa que usas me vuelve loco… pero más si no usas nada… – dijo casi gimiendo mientras acercaba su rostro a pocos milímetros del de la chica.

- Ranma...- murmuró Akane recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de su novio - ¿Nada? – le preguntó totalmente perdida en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

Ranma terminó de desabrochar la blusa de la muchacha, despacio la despojó de esta, jalándola hacia atrás desde sus hombros. – Nada… - afirmó mientras bajaba los breteles del sostén por sus hombros, luego estiró los brazos para desabrocharlo completamente por atrás. La prenda graciosamente se deslizó por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al piso. – Te ves hermosa… - susurró mirándola a los ojos de manera sensual, luego bajó su mirada hacia sus pechos y por inercia lamió su labio inferior humedeciéndolo. Subió nuevamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica. – Bésame... soy todo tuyo... – concluyó clavando sus azules ojos en los café de su prometida.

La voluntad de Akane se desvaneció por completo en la mirada de Ranma; esa mirada que sentía como fuego sobre su piel y la hacía perder la noción de todo lo demás – Ranma...- murmuró suavemente antes de besarlo apasionadamente, sus labios atraparon posesivamente los del muchacho, sintió como este respondía de igual forma atrayéndola con deseo hacia su cuerpo.

Con suaves y sensuales movimientos sus labios acariciaron los de Ranma, deseosa buscó profundizar el beso separando con delicadeza sus labios para rozar con su lengua suavemente los de él. Sintió como este aceptaba dejando a su lengua penetrar y saborear su boca; se dio el placer de recorrer con sus dedos lentamente la ancha espalda del muchacho mientras seguían besándose. El calor de su piel le encantaba, la invitaba a continuar con las caricias, a recorrer por completo cada centímetro de su piel, siguiendo este deseo bajó lentamente sus manos por su espalda disfrutando de cada centímetro de la cálida piel de Ranma. La falta de aire los hizo separar lentamente sus labios - ...sólo dos días...ni uno más – murmuró Akane respirando agitadamente.

**--------------------**

La noche era especialmente tranquila en el Sengoku, sólo el leve murmullo de las aves nocturnas rompía el manto de paz. Todo era calma y serenidad.**  
**Serenidad que contrastaba con la intranquilidad que reinaba en los dorados ojos del joven hanyou que se encontraba inmerso en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.  
Había huido lo más lejos posible de ella, luego de ver la escena entre Kagome y Kouga su único deseo era que muchos kilómetros lo apartaran de la que hasta ese entonces era su mujer.  
Ahora, Inuyasha, observaba el cielo con su espalda completamente apoyada contra un gran árbol. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y decepción, pero también un leve destello de inseguridad.

"_Si te hubiese escuchado...estoy seguro que lograbas convencerme de cualquier cosa Kagome...no sé que hacer...no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza...no dejo de pensar en ti mujer... ¿qué demonios me hiciste para adueñarte de esta forma de mi mente y mi corazón? Estoy enloqueciendo... por un lado sé perfectamente bien lo que vi"_ presionó con fuerza sus puños al recordar las imágenes de su mujer recostada sobre el maldito Kouga.

Sentía perfectamente como sus garras lastimaban su piel, pero eso no lo importó en lo absoluto. Se había prometido a si mismo aprovechar todo el tiempo que la vida le diera junto a su mujer...y esas semanas había sido las más felices de su vida, pero ahora no le importaba ser la persona más egoísta del mundo, deseaba con toda su alma tener esa felicidad otra vez para siempre y sólo para él.

"_...pero...nadie puede mentir de esa forma...no Kagome...¡chikuso! soy un maldito desgraciado...ella ha estado a mi lado por más de tres años...siempre estuvo ahí...siempre confío en mí...nunca me pidió nada... ni siquiera tenía el aroma del lobo asqueroso...por qué mierda no la deje explicarme las cosas"_ pensaba sintiéndose cada vez peor, sobre todo al recordar el rostro de Kagome bañado en lágrimas. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que la muchacha le dijo el día que se entregó a él:

"_.junto a ti me siento protegida, amada... tienes que saber que todo el daño que te ocasionaron y el odio que pudiste sentir hacia nosotros voy a repararlo... te amo Inuyasha... con todo mi corazón y no dejaré que nadie diga algo malo sobre ti, del mismo modo que tú estarás para protegerme yo también lo haré..." _

"_Demo...no pude protegerte de mi propia inseguridad, Kagome...kuso dije tantas veces que nada te apartaría de mi lado...y yo mismo terminé alejándote de mi...necesitamos hablar...Kagome..." _pensó antes de correr con rapidez hacia la cabaña.

**--------------------**

Ranma sonrió traviesamente mientras observaba la falda de su prometida, rápidamente bajó el cierre e hizo que la prenda se deslizara hasta llegar al suelo Hambriento de deseo acarició su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas, suavemente apretó sus nalgas. Se acercó al cuello de la joven y aplicando suaves masajes en su trasero besó lentamente el espacio entre su cuello y clavícula; todo su cuerpo estaba ardiente de deseo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, deseaba embriagarse una vez más con la suave piel de la muchacha.

- Ranma...- jadeó Akane arrimando su cuerpo más al de él. Deseosa acarició el torso del muchacho con sus pechos, podía sentir como sus pezones se endurecían al rozarse con la cálida piel de Ranma. Suavemente comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el torso de éste. Despacio se separó un poco del muchacho y lo rodeó hasta quedar detrás de él. Desde esta posición lo abrazó, dándose el placer de recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos su trabajado abdomen.  
Acariciarlo, sentir como su piel reaccionaba frente a sus leves caricias, notar lo que su cercanía provocaba en él; excitaba hasta la última fibra de su ser y la incitaba a buscar más...a llevarlo junto a ella al punto más alto del placer.

- Ak.. Akane – gimió roncamente el muchacho disfrutando cada roce del cuerpo de su prometida. Los toques celestiales que esta le aplicaba estaban empezando a hacer efecto en su anatomía… sintió como una parte en especial de esta comenzaba a presionar contra su ropa. Cada roce de sus suaves manos enviaba fuertes estremecimientos de placer que lo recorrían por completo. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

- Aishiteru – susurró suavemente Akane rozando sus tibios labios suavemente por la línea de la columna de Ranma; al mismo tiempo sus manos descendieron hasta la cintura del chico para desatar despacio sus pantalones los cuales se deslizaron cayendo al piso. Lentamente se separó de Ranma volviendo a colocarse frente a él, sonrojada recorrió con su mirada de arriba a abajo su perfecto cuerpo.

Ranma recorrió también el cuerpo de su prometida hasta llegar a su último obstáculo, las graciosas pantaletas de la joven que tenían figuras de pequeños gatitos, con voz ronca murmuró mirándola con atrevimiento – Son lindas... y a ti te quedan definitivamente apropiadas... – dijo haciendo énfasis a las últimas dos palabras. – Pero ahora ya no sirven... ¿ne? – murmuró mientras las deslizaba por sus piernas recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro de sus extremidades. A continuación se quitó los boxers, quedando completamente desnudo. Con delicadeza acarició la espalda de la muchacha. – Eres tan suave… tu perfume... tu calor... todo en ti me hace delirar… - agregó gimiendo mientras besaba los hombros de la joven.

- Me vuelves loca...- susurró Akane abrazándolo, buscando pegarse aún más a su cuerpo y adueñarse del delicioso calor que este irradiaba. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, los pequeños besos y mordidas que Ranma depositaba sobre su piel lograban que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. – complemente loca...- jadeo con deseo al sentir la excitación del muchacho rozando su bajo vientre – y yo a ti ¿ne Ranma? – preguntó mirándolo sonrojada.  
No lo dejó responder, rápidamente atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo para unir sus labios en un sensual beso. Sin despegar sus labios lo guió lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, lo miró sensualmente a los ojos antes de empujarlo despacio para dejarlo sentado en esta.

Suavemente, Akane, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él apoyando sus piernas sobre la cama. Deseosa se acomodó sobre las piernas del muchacho dejando sus intimidades a escasos centímetros de distancia. – Te deseo...- susurró muy cerca de sus labios mirándolo sensualmente a los ojos; despacio llevo sus manos hacia los cabellos del chico para acariciarlos tiernamente - ...quiero que estés siempre conmigo...Ranma – gimió dando inicio a un suave y sensual roce entre sus intimidades.

- Akane.. – jadeó el muchacho casi sin respiración acercándose a los pechos de su mujer, besó suavemente el inició de estos mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda. Haciendo un breve recorrido con su lengua y labios llegó al centro de sus senos y depositó algunas caricias más; los rozó con su lengua explorando con excesiva calma alrededor de sus pezones consiguiendo hacer escapar de sus labios pequeños gemidos de impaciencia. Su respiración entrecortada por la excitación y los latidos del corazón de la joven formaban un compás erótico que envolvía a los amantes en una melodiosa armonía.

La deseaba con todo su corazón, sus ojos brillaban intensamente a medida que recorría el delicado cuerpo de su prometida. – Y lo estaremos… nunca me distanciaría de ti… sería como la muerte… pase lo que pase continuaremos juntos... – murmuró roncamente mientras deseoso continuaba rozando con su lengua uno de los pechos de la muchacha.

Las palabras de Ranma provocaban en Akane diversas sensaciones que iban más allá de la excitación y el deseo, deseaba con toda su alma estar junto a él hasta el último minuto de su vida y hasta ese momento ella sería su mujer...sin importar lo que pasara estaba segura que amaría a Ranma hasta el final. Nada parecía existir más allá de su necesidad de ser suya, de sentir su cuerpo junto a ella, de estar por siempre entre sus brazos.

Despacio deslizó sus manos por el torso de Ranma hasta apoyarlas despacio sobre sus hombros, se movió acercando más su cuerpo al del chico dejando prácticamente pegados sus pechos a su torso. – Ran...ma...- gimió Akane frotando con ardor sus intimidades.

El ardiente miembro del chico en contacto con su cuerpo, la hizo anhelar con todas sus fuerzas el sentirse totalmente llena de él, todo su ser ardía esperando el momento en que sus cuerpos se convertirían en uno solo.  
Suavemente levantó un poco sus caderas acomodándose sobre el miembro de Ranma, despacio las volvió a bajar, un abrasador estremecimiento se apoderó de ella en el minuto en que sus cuerpos se unieron por completo – ¡Ranma!...¡Ranma!...- gimió con fuerza mientras sentía como las paredes de su sexo se contraían presionando el rígido miembro de su novio una y otra vez .

Ranma jadeó excitado, sus fuertes manos le acariciaban las nalgas, apretando, atrayéndola aún más hacia él, los pechos de la joven rozaban su torso mientras los movimientos acompasados de ésta deleitaban su deseo. Ella era un fuego, una deliciosa y suave hoguera que lo reclamaba, que lo atrapaba en su seno. Extasiado cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, deleitándose con la maravillosa sensación de sentirla totalmente suya.

La presión que sentía era cada vez mayor, lo estaba volviendo loco, con ardor la tomó por las caderas pegándola más a su pelvis penetrando aún más en las palpitantes profundidades de su cuerpo que lo recibían sin que encontrase ninguna resistencia. – Akane… - gimió antes de atrapar su boca en un apasionado beso.  
Akane respondió con igual intensidad, ansiosa profundizo el beso enredando sensualmente su lengua con la del muchacho. Lentamente comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas iniciando un cadencioso ir y venir que minuto a minuto comenzó a tornarse más fuerte y descontrolado al igual que sus respiraciones.- Ranma...- jadeó con agitación aferrándose fuertemente a sus hombros.

El sabor de su boca, la sensación de sus pechos aprisionados contra su fuerte torso, el ardor que provocaba en ella cada roce del palpitante miembro del muchacho, la llevaban en un camino sin retorno hacia clímax de la entrega. Gritó su nombre casi sin darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos se entregaron en ese instante por completo al placer.

Ranma recorrió con sus labios sus mejillas deslizándolos hasta alcanzar su delicado cuello, lo mordió levemente, lleno de ardor, pasión, deseo. Aferró con fuerza sus manos a sus caderas, con frenesí movió a su prometida hacia arriba y abajo, sus dedos ardientes oprimían las caderas de la joven controlando la velocidad de sus movimientos atrayéndola una y otra vez hacia él. Subió su mirada, sus ojos azules se perdieron en los castaños de la joven, casi gritando exclamó su nombre, extasiado de tanto placer llegando al máximo goce junto a la chica.  
Lentamente comenzó a relajarse, miró con devoción el rostro de Akane, sus cabellos alborotados, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente… sus mejillas arreboladas, con suavidad acarició una de ellas con su mano derecha – Aishiteru… - murmuró con ternura.

- Lo sé...- contestó la chica antes de apoyar su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Ranma abrazándolo luego – también te amo...- murmuró.

Luego de un rato, en la habitación sólo reinaba el silencio, la pareja ya se encontraba recostada. Ranma tenía entre sus brazos a una Akane levemente sonrojada.

- Esta mañana...- comentó mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de Ranma – cuando entré en tu habitación me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué guardaste mi cabello todo este tiempo? – preguntó levantando un poco su rostro para sonreírle tiernamente.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Etto… yo... bueno... me sentí muy culpable cuando Ryoga cortó tu cabello… no fue culpa de él, sino mía por haberte puesto en peligro, no tendría que haber permitido que eso sucediera… - se interrumpió para suspirar y mirar hacia un costado... – Yo… sabía cuán valioso era el cabello largo para ti… en ese momento estaba enamorándome... y tú lo querías para parecerle bonita al doctor… debo admitir que estaba un poco celoso... por otro lado…ese cabello era una forma de sentirte cerca de mí… - murmuró mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las manos de la chica.

Akane se incorporó rápidamente sentándose al lado del muchacho, regalándole una mirada traviesa le contestó - ¿Estas admitiendo que te enamoraste primero? –

- ¡Oe!… ese tipo de preguntas en estos dos días... No.. – sonrió el muchacho negando con el dedo mirándola maliciosamente. – Acuérdate que me debes dos días de obediencia… - agregó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su prometida. – Y eso me gusta… lo voy a disfrutar realmente... – concluyó el ojiazul recorriendo deseoso con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica.

- Tengo toda la vida para volver a preguntarte sobre ese tema, pero te recuerdo que la obediencia no se relacionaba con ciertas cosas...pervertido. – sonrió Akane, suavemente volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos – Sé que desde que eres mi prometido siempre has tratado de protegerme...pero...no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas...sea lo que sea prefiero que me digas la verdad...-

- Claro, pero debes tener un poco de paciencia conmigo… de ahora en adelante escucharas lo que te diga sin escaparte o enojarte conmigo ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó mirándola dulcemente. – por más que la situación no me favorezca… te prometo que seré sincero, pero tú prométeme que me escucharas sin huir… - concluyó mirándola con determinación.

- Esta bien, lo prometo...aunque no creas que me va a ser tan fácil...- sonrió la chica – de todos modos estaba convencida de que te gustaba perseguirme – concluyó sacándole la lengua.

- Hai, hai koishii… - murmuró el chico sonriendo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha. – Ya es tarde… oyasumi koibito... – murmuró mientras la joven se acomodaba en su pecho dócilmente. – Duérmete que yo estaré aquí para velar tus sueños… descansa mi amor... – susurró Ranma acariciando suavemente el cabello de Akane mientras esta cerraba los ojos sonriendo serenamente.

**--------------------**

Kagome nuevamente recorrió con la mirada su habitación, todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a Inuyasha… por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sentirse mejor, su familia se había preocupado y ella prefirió no llamar la atención fingiendo cansancio y dolor de cabeza, cuando preguntaron por Inuyasha se limitó a callar e ignorar la pregunta pasando de largo hacia su habitación, dirigiéndose a su cama luego de trabar la puerta.

Lo sabía… era muy egoísta su actitud, evitar que se acercaran aquellos que la amaban y se preocupaban por ella, pero no quería hablar del tema, demasiada tristeza había inundado su corazón desde el momento que escuchó esas frías palabras salir de la boca de su Inuyasha… su corazón se había encogido de tal forma que ninguna palabra la ayudaría… la única solución a todo era despertar de esa pesadilla… sí… eso debía ser... un mal sueño… de un momento a otro se daría cuenta que todo era mentira y estaría de nuevo entre los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la joven, silenciosamente se levantó para abrir un poco las cortinas, ni siquiera el sol tan radiante de ese día iba a alegrarla… nada tenía sentido si él no estaba… "_No puedo seguir de esta forma… pero es que mi cuerpo no responde… por más que lo intento no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar y pensar en él… ¿por qué no confiaste en mí Inuyasha?..."_

_------------------------_

Hace dos días que Kagome no asistía a clases, por lo que Akane decidió ir a verla. Al llegar a su casa la madre de ésta le comentó que Kagome había regresado algo enferma del Sengoku.  
Ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación de su amiga. Suavemente golpeó la puerta – Kagome-chan ¿Puedo pasar? Tu mamá me dijo que estabas enferma -

La joven de cabellos azabaches desganadamente se levantó de la cama y destrabó la puerta. – Pasa... – se limitó a contestar mientras se sentaba mirando hacia el suelo.

Akane entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella –¡Hola! – saludó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro – ¿qué te pasó¿dónde está Inuyasha? No se supone que su deber es protegerte, debería estar aquí cuidándote – sonrió.

Kagome siguió mirando al suelo, frunció el ceño y apretando sus puños murmuró – No deseo hablar de eso… no me hables de él… nunca más.. -

Akane se sentó al lado de Kagome, mirándola con preocupación le dijo: – ¿Sabes? Creo que esas palabras las he dicho muchas veces en mi vida...y a pesar de todo nunca dejé de sentir lo mismo por Ranma...- comentó sonriendo levemente - No sé qué te hizo Inuyasha...pero a pesar de todo lo que he dicho de él...realmente creo que te ama...-

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron nuevamente, con una de sus manos rápidamente intentó borrar sus lágrimas. – Creo que pretendí demasiado al estar a su lado… ocupar el mismo lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha… donde estuvo Kikyo… eso sería imposible… sólo deseaba que dejara una pequeño espacio para mi… yo misma me encargaría de darle esa felicidad que jamás tuvo… hacerlo sonreír… pero parece que mis esfuerzos no valieron la pena… Akane-chan… - musitó la joven mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos – Creo que nunca más veré a Inuyasha… lo perdí… nunca más... – con ambas manos se tapó el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Akane abrazó a su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla y consolarla un poco – Amiga...sabes que eres la única mujer en su vida, me contaste que ella ya no existe...no tienes que sentir miedo por un recuerdo...él te ama, debiste verlo ese día cuando se apareció en la consulta...estaba realmente desesperado y preocupado – comentó con una sonrisa – ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó suavemente.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró Kagome mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas en el hombro de su amiga. – Ayer... yo... falté a clases porque me quedé a dormir en el Sengoku… pero después de eso... Inuyasha salió... y mientras cocinaba algo apareció Kouga.. – murmuró mientras se separaba de su amiga y miraba nuevamente a un punto indefinido. - De un momento a otro sin querer tropecé… y caí encima de él… de casualidad estaba con poca ropa, pero yo le había advertido que se fuera… que Inuyasha es muy celoso… después se fue y llegó Inuyasha… él vio todo… y no quiso escucharme.. – concluyó mientras se levantaba y miraba a través de la ventana el infinito cielo azul. – Él sólo me juzgó mal… no me permitió justificarme… realmente no me ama… si me amara habría sabido comprenderme y escucharme… ¿no crees? –

Una enorme gota de sudor se formó en la frente de Akane – ¡Je,je! Deberías hablar con Ranma, él sabe como reaccionar cuando la persona que amas te hace algo así – rió nerviosamente, continuó al ver como su amiga la miraba confundida.- desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de él...y créeme muchas veces lo juzgué mal e incluso hasta ahora en un par de ocasiones me he negado a escucharlo...- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- Lo amo mucho, pero hay veces en que es difícil para una persona insegura...el confiar plenamente...creo que deberías hablar con Inuyasha...seguro ya está arrepentido...-

- No creo… él me lo dijo… no quiere verme nunca más.. y yo estoy muy confundida… pensé que nuestro amor podía más que esos estúpidos celos que tiene por Kouga-kun.. – murmuró Kagome sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

- Si no lo buscas, no podrás saber si quiere o no verte realmente otra vez...aunque tal vez deberías dejar que él te buscara...- suspiró Akane – y si hablamos de celos...ayer dí un espectáculo realmente patético en el parque – murmuró sonrojada – después del beso que me robó Ranma, las cosas entre nosotros siguieron igual...hasta que a él se le ocurrió darme celos...me dijo que tenía una cita y lo seguí hasta el parque...ahí se juntó con una rubia que resultó ser su mejor amiga...- cada vez más roja continuó – golpeé a Ranma y a ella le dije mil insultos...claro antes de saber que era Ukyo...luego trate de escapar pero no pude...que vergüenza...-murmuró

Kagome rió suavemente. – Akane-chan… así eres tú… y yo creo que a Ranma le encanta que seas así – susurró sonriendo sinceramente. – Gracias por venir… perdona mi humor… pero me es difícil fingir que me siento bien… por eso preferí cerrar la puerta para que mi familia no me viera... –

- No te preocupes – sonrió Akane – pero ni creas que te voy a dejar encerrada aquí para que te lamentes toda la tarde por la actitud del necio de Inuyasha; Ranma quedó en venir a buscarme...vas a venir con nosotros a comer algo o a tomar un helado –

- Demo… - protestó Kagome levantando la mirada.

- No te pregunté si querías ir amiga...vas a ir...- afirmó Akane sacándole la lengua.

En ese momento llegó la madre de Kagome, mirando sonriente a la chica de cabellos cortos dijo – Disculpen… Akane-chan… llegó tu prometido…-

- Arigatou... – le sonrió Akane a la madre de su amiga, una vez que esta se retiró se dirigió a Kagome – te espero en cinco minutos afuera – advirtió antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación para evitar cualquier tipo de replica. Se despidió de la familia de su amiga antes de reunirse con Ranma que la esperaba cerca del templo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, pero Kagome está peleada con el necio de Inuyasha...así que nos vas a invitar a tomar algo...y no le menciones nada sobre el asunto...- informó lo más rápido que pudo mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para cambiar de tema por si su amiga se acercaba.

- Oe... ¿así me saludas? – murmuró Ranma mirando a su prometida con expresión de berrinche.

- Gomen ne – sonrió tiernamente Akane mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para abrazarlo – Hola...- susurró suavemente antes de acercar sus rostros para besarlo suavemente.

Kagome llegó justo para observar a su amiga colgada del cuello de su prometido. "_¡Que suerte!… Akane es la única para Ranma-kun… él sólo se enamoró una vez y es de ella… me gustaría que hubiese sido así conmigo e Inuyasha... kuso… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"._

Caminó hacia la pareja, se había vestido con una camisa blanca de manga hasta los codos y una falda corta de jeans tableada, apenas había acomodado sus cabellos que alborotados adornaban su espalda. – Hola... – murmuró para hacerles notar su presencia.

Ranma se separó un poco de su prometida y tomando su mano saludó: – ¡Hola Kagome!… no te preocupes por el imbecil de Inuyasha… en cualquier momento va a regresar por ti, es un cabeza dura… - dijo tratando de animar a la chica. – Ahora las voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial… ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió animadamente.

Akane le dio un leve codazo a su prometido en el estomago "_baka...le hablas justo de lo que no deberíamos mencionarle_" – ¡Hai!...¡vamos Kagome-chan! – sonrió alegremente.

El atardecer se dejaba caer sobre la ciudad, los chicos avanzaron varias calles conversando sobre diversos temas, logrando en cierta forma que la chica de cabellos azabaches olvidara por algunos momentos sus problemas.  
La conversación era bastante animada hasta que Akane se detuvo bruscamente.- Ranma ¿dónde nos llevas? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta del chico.

- A comer okonomiyakis… ¿les gusta la idea? – sonrió Ranma mirando maliciosamente a su prometida.

- Hai... me encantan – sonrió Kagome.

- Ranmaa...- suplicó Akane – no quiero ver a Ukyo...me da vergüenza luego de todo lo que le dije ayer por tú culpa – murmuró por lo bajo.

Ranma evadió las súplicas y quejas de su prometida lo suficiente hasta encontrarse frente al local – Aquí es – dijo señalado el negocio a Kagome. – Entremos... – afirmó mientras sonreía mirando de forma burlesca a Akane.

Los tres muchachos entraron en el local, una jovencita se encontraba cocinando animadamente media docena de okonomiyakis mientras un joven de cabellos oscuros adornados con una banda amarilla limpiaba los vidrios.

- ¡Hola Ucchan, Ryoga! – saludó Ranma sonriendo.

- Hola, Akane-san ¿cómo estas? – sonrió Ryoga acercándose a los chicos – veo que ya perdonaste a este idiota – comentó dándole un "leve" empujón a Ranma - ¿esta señorita es tu amiga ? –.

- Hai Ryoga-kun – sonrió Akane, luego se dirigió a su amiga – Kagome, te presentó a Ryoga un amigo nuestro y la chica que está cocinando es la Ukyo de quien te hablé – comentó avergonzada.

- Hola Ryoga-san...Ukyo, gusto en conocerlos – saludó Kagome sonriendo levemente.

- Hola chicos… gusto en conocerte Kagome-chan, los amigos de Ran-chan y Akane-chan son los míos – dijo sonriente Ukyo mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes.

Los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas; como no había mucha clientela Ukyo decidió cerrar un rato para poder conversar y comer con sus amigos.

- Etto...Ukyo...- balbuceó Akane totalmente avergonzada – ayer...yo no sabía que eras tú...- de reojo pudo observar como Ranma se divertía con la situación, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol continuó - no quise ser grosera contigo...gomen ne – finalizó sonrojada.

- No te preocupes... estaba preparada para algo así – sonrió la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Ryoga mirando de reojo a su novia recordando algo sonrojado lo sensual que se veía con ese diminuto vestido rojo. Inevitablemente su fértil imaginación comenzó a reproducir una escena, donde Ukyo vestida con ese mismo vestido se acercaba sensualmente a él, mientras le decía "Ryoga...me vestí así para ti...soy toda tuya...esta noche haremos TODO lo que tú desees". Las sugerentes imágenes se vieron interrumpidas por una fuerte hemorragia nasal que detuvo por completo su sonrisa embobada.

- ¿Ryoga-san¿estas bien? – preguntó Kagome mirándolo extrañada.

-..Ha...hai...- contestó el chico perdido conteniendo la hemorragia.

- Bueno… Akane se enfadó mucho, pensó que realmente Ran-chan estaba engañándola con una voluptuosa rubia – recordó Ukyo lanzando una risita. – Pero en realidad estábamos divirtiéndonos porque nos dimos cuenta que Akane estaba cerca… y le pregunté a Ran-chan que haría en la reconciliación con Akane-chan... pero el baka se puso completamente rojo y empezó a tartamudear y no me respondió nada… - agregó suspirando resignada. – Akane-chan creo que Ran-chan es muy tímido en esas cosas… ¿tú eres la que domina la situación? – preguntó codeando a la chica con una mirada pervertida.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente – ¡Ukyo!..¿qu...qué dices?...-balbuceó mirando de reojo a su prometido que estaba mucho más sonrojado que ella - demo..._."me las vas a pagar Ranma, tú quisiste venir ahora te aguantas"_ – inhaló tratando de controlar sus nervios antes de continuar – tienes razón...yo domino la situación – afirmó mirando con una media sonrisa al sonrojado muchacho.

Ryoga miró a Ranma de reojo – Saotome...siempre supe que algún día serías dominado por una mujer...- comentó de forma burlesca.

- Oe... ¡eso no es cierto! – exclamó Ranma mirando irritado a su prometida y a Ryoga, todavía sonrojado por los comentarios de su amiga.

- ¡Ja ja ja!...Si como no – rió abiertamente el joven del colmillo.

Kagome sonrió al ver los rostros de Ranma y Akane totalmente sonrojados para luego prestar atención a la sonrisa de Ryoga. "_Tiene un cierto parecido con alguien.. ya sé.. me recuerda a Kouga-kun…"_ – Nee Akane-chan¿no crees que Ryoga-san tiene un parecido con Kouga-kun? – preguntó.

Akane sonrió al ver como su prometido se tensaba al escuchar el nombre del lobo – Un poco, pero Kouga tiene los ojos azules ¿no? –preguntó.

- ¿Kouga-kun¿Ese quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad Ryoga.

- Un pervertido… un idiota de coleta de ojos azules.. – masculló Ranma haciendo énfasis a las últimas dos palabras imitando la expresión de su prometida. – Seguramente por él es que Inuyasha se enojó tanto... tiene la costumbre de abrazar mujeres que no le pertenecen... – murmuró crispado.

- Um.. creo que tengo que irme.. – dijo Kagome levantándose repentinamente de la mesa.

- Kagome-chan...no hagas caso de lo que dijo Ranma – afirmó Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido algo molesta – ya sabes que suele actuar como un niño celoso, aunque de todos modos creo que ya es algo tarde amiga; cuídate mucho...nos vemos mañana – le sonrió.

- Sí… no te preocupes… es que quiero copiar los apuntes que me diste hoy y ponerme al día con las materias.. – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso - Arigatou.. me divertí mucho… espero verlos en alguna otra ocasión Ryoga-san, Ukyo.. – concluyó regalándoles una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

- Sayounara Kagome-chan, ven cuando quieras a comer… la casa invita – dijo Ukyo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Los amigos de Akane-san son siempre bienvenidos aquí Kagome-san¡nos vemos! –se despidió Ryoga.

- Insensible – regañó Akane a su prometido apenas Kagome terminó de salir – te dije que ella estaba mal...tenias que decir algo sin pensar...¡celoso!.. además ni siquiera me gustan los ojos azules de Kouga-kun – concluyó molesta.

- Oe… yo no quise molestar a Kagome, y además tenía razón… tú sabes como es Inuyasha… seguramente pelearon por eso. – murmuró Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida.

Akane sólo suspiró, mirando a Ukyo continuó:- Cambiando de tema...todo está muy tranquilo por aquí¿no sabes nada de Shampoo, Ukyo? – preguntó Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma.

- Las últimas noticias que tuve.. ah si ahora recuerdo.. Shampoo junto con su bisabuela volvieron a China por algunos asuntos en su aldea… creo que tardaran bastante en regresar, por suerte jeje – sonrió y luego agregó – Y la loca de remate… esa tal Kodachi… se fue a estudiar a Hawai y su padre se fue con ella… ahora todo está tan tranquilo que a veces extraño las confusiones y las embrollos que armaban con su presencia – finalizó soltando una risita.

Mientras escuchaban la conversación Ryoga y Ranma devoraban dos okonomiyakis a la vez mirando atentos a las jóvenes.

- Realmente no extraño esos embrollos – contestó Akane recordando todas las veces en que Shampoo y Kodachi habían intentando lograr "algo" con Ranma. - ¿Te gustó lo que te envié el otro día Ukyo? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

- Hai.. hai.. – asintió la joven de las espátulas sonrojándose levemente. – Arigatou.. Akane-chan.. también tengo algo para ti… - dijo mientras le daba un pequeño llavero del que colgaba un caballito negro de ojos azules. – Este es para ti.. – concluyó sonriendo.

- Arigatou...- contestó Akane muy sonrojada recibiendo el regalo, instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Ranma.

- ¿Qué es eso¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Ranma mientras terminaba su quinto okonomiyaki.

Totalmente sonrojada Akane se puso de pie – Etto...ya...es tarde...otro día seguimos conversando...arigatou...Ukyo, Ryoga-Kun – dijo guardando rápidamente el llavero en su bolso – ¡Vamos Ranma!...- agregó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida arrastrando con ella al muchacho.

- ¡Oe yo quería ver que te regaló Ucchan! – exclamó Ranma siendo arrastrado por su prometida.

**--------------------**

Hace varias horas que Inuyasha había vuelto a la cabaña, de cierta forma su corazón albergaba la secreta esperanza de poder encontrar a Kagome ahí. Se alegró al ver que las cosas de su mujer seguían en la casa, pero con el correr de las horas comprendió que ésta se había ido y que tal vez no regresaría.

- Kagome... ¿No quieres volver a verme?...maldita sea...lo merezco soy un estúpido cretino, pero necesito verte...necesito pedirte perdón...necesito decirte que te amo...que eres mi mujer y que siempre vas a serlo pase lo que pase...al menos en mi corazón...- murmuró antes de salir decidido en dirección al pozo devora-huesos.

"_¿y si ella no quiere volver a verme?...si no quiere perdonarme...¿qué voy a hacer?...no quiero perderla...no podría vivir sin verla...sin escuchar su voz, sin su sonrisa, sin sentir su aroma..."_ se detuvo cerca del pozo perdiendo totalmente el valor para poder hablar con Kagome.

Un desagradable aroma lo sacó de sus especulaciones – ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí maldito lobo? – gruñó furioso, mirando a Kouga.

- ¡Yo Inukoro! – saludó Kouga. - ¿Por qué Kagome no esta contigo¿le hiciste algo? – gruñó el joven lobo.

- Los problemas que tenga con MI MUJER no son tu asunto...- gruñó el hanyou mirándolo de forma asesina. – lo que haga o deje de hacer con Kagome NO ES TU ASUNTO –

- A pesar de que ella dice que sólo te amaba a ti yo sigo siendo su amigo, y si lastimas a Kagome me encargaré de darte tu merecido Inukoro ¡BAKA! – exclamó mirando desafiante al muchacho.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso? – preguntó Inuyasha sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido y miserable.

- Hai… baka… ¿eres tan idiota que no sabes lo que siente Kagome por ti¿no es tu mujer? – murmuró mirando con resignación al hanyou. – Mejor me voy… y recuerda lo que te dije: una sola lágrima de Kagome bastará para que venga a darte tu merecido.. Inukoro... – murmuró mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

- Realmente soy un idiota...- murmuró el hanyou sentándose frente al pozo - ¿Me vas a perdonar esta vez Kagome?...chikuso...no merezco que me perdones...- suspiró con resignación.

**--------------------**

Recostado sobre su futon, Ranma observaba una cajita que había comprado unas horas antes de pasar a buscar a Akane. – Me pregunto de que forma debería dárselo… - murmuró sonriendo. "_Ahora sí podremos decir que somos prometidos formalmente y por nuestra decisión… quiero que estemos juntos para siempre… caminar siempre de la mano, tener hijos que sigan nuestras enseñanzas… ver tu hermosa sonrisa todas las mañanas al despertar abrazado a ti…"_. El muchacho abrió suavemente la cajita con un dedo dejando ver un pequeño anillo de color plateado con una piedra azul que lo resaltaba. "_Espero que te guste… no soy muy bueno en estas cosas.. pero seguro en ti se verá muy bien.."._

- Akane.. – murmuró embobado mientras cerraba la cajita nuevamente y apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada. Dejó de pensar en su prometida al recordar que ella podría verlo con la cajita en sus manos, por ello se levantó y en uno de los cajones del mueble donde guardaba los futones la ocultó entre algunos papeles.

**--------------------**

Ya era bastante tarde, Akane por fin había terminado de leer, decidió cambiarse para dormir, buscó su pijama entre sus cosas pero una pequeña caja en el fondo de su armario llamó poderosamente su atención, la tomó y se sentó en su cama para abrirla.

Dentro de ésta encontró una nota escrita por la madre de Ranma que decía:

"_Akane-chan...este es un regalo por si decides llevar a cabo lo de la luna de miel"_

Totalmente sonrojada sacó de la cajita una diminuta camisola de color blanco semi transparente; la parte del busto se encontraba cubierta de encaje.  
Sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse. Minutos después la chica de cabellos azulados se miraba al espejo, su escaso atuendo apenas cubría unos centímetros desde el nacimiento de sus muslos; debajo de la camisola sólo llevaba unas pequeñas pantaletas de encajes también de color blanco.

Se miró por última vez y muy sonrojada se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ranma. Silenciosamente entró viendo a su prometido de pie junto al armario donde guardaba los futones.

- Vine a desearte las buenas noches...- habló suavemente sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más al pensar en cómo reaccionaría el chico al verla.

El joven volteó al sentir la suave voz de su prometida y su perfume que invadía todo el cuarto. Cuando vislumbró a la chica un súbito calor invadió todo su cuerpo – Ka... kawaii... – atinó a murmurar mientras un rubor intenso cubría sus mejillas. "_Akane… mi Akane…"._

- Arigatou...- sonrió sonrojada Akane acercándose a él - ¿Te gusta?...es un regalo de tu mamá – comentó.

Ranma tomó de la cintura a la joven suavemente y mirándola a los ojos le murmuró : - Me encanta… - con sus manos acarició despacio su espalda, disfrutando con el roce de cada centímetro de su piel. – Eres hermosa... – finalizó mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

Akane se arrimó más a su cuerpo, pegando con suavidad sus pechos contra el torso del muchacho – no sé que fue lo que pusieron en la carta que te dejaron a ti...pero creo que voy a tomar un consejo que tu madre me dio...- susurró cerca del oído de su novio.

- ¿Qué consejo? – preguntó Ranma mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más al sentir las formas de la muchacha pegarse a él.

- Que el tiempo que dure su viaje...- susurró acariciando con suavidad su espalda - ...fuera una de luna de miel...para nosotros...- murmuró mirándolo sensualmente a los ojos.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Ranma usando su tono de voz más seductor mientras lamía suavemente los labios de su prometida.

- Ranma...- gimió suavemente Akane.

– Me encargaré entonces de que así sea… - sonrió Ranma antes de comenzar a besar apasionadamente a la chica.

_Continuará_

_**Fin Capítulo 18**_

_Notas de las autoras:_

_Si que pone entusiasmo de su parte Ranma cuando dice que va a superarse xp, gracioso escribir la escena de su "reto" jejejeje ojo si algún día se les ocurre hacer algo así que no se les ocurra apostar obediencia xppp claro que si ganan puede ser interesante xp .  
Ranma en un minuto dice "Kawaii baby" no es que estemos aún mas enfermas como para poner eso xp lo que pasa es que el día que escribimos este capítulo ambas vimos el capitulo "Vamos al templo de los Hongos" ¿Lo recuerdan?  
En ese cap. Ranma y Akane comen hongos del amor y vieran ustedes el efecto que les hace xp, en el doblaje bordea lo cursi ya que si no me falla la memoria se dicen cosas como "mi amor", "mi vida", "mi cielo"...bueno pues en japonés (parece que los japoneses usan bastante el inglés) Akane le dice a Ranma "honey" y él le dice a Akane "baby" y en una vez (que fue cuando las autoras colapsaron y cayeron en las garras de la baba crónica) "Kawaii baby" (baba, baba y más baba...y se lo dice de una forma...), entonces fue inevitable el incluir algo asi...  
Sobre Kagome e Inuyasha, nosotras consideramos que sus pleitos, al menos los que hemos visto siempre son más dolorosos y largos ( en comparación con lo que pensamos de Akane y Ranma) ¿vieron como Kouga no siempre le trae problemas a la probrecita Kagome? jejeje y ¿Qué les pareció la fértil imaginación de Ryoga¿Se les ocurre como Ranma le dara la "cajita" a Akane xp ? y ya lo dejo hasta aquí porque me esta matando la garganta xx_

_Bueno esperamos que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos ya en el último que deberíamos estar subiendo dentro de 4 dias más o menos : ) , ahí ya les contariamos algunas cositas sobre los dos epílogos en los que hemos estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo._

_Nos vemos!_

_Freya._

_pd¿por qué no tengo una suegra como la de Akane ;-; ¿Quién no sería feliz con una mujer así de suegra? _


	19. Quedate a mi lado para siempre

_Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Ai wa yasei da!**_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_**En este capítulo utilizamos dos canciones "Ai no uta" y "Ranma to Akane no ballad" si no las tienen pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro profile :)**_

_**No se olviden que después de esta historia vienen los epílogos! No dejen de leernos y mostrarnos su opinión…! Pleaase! Esperamos tenerlos con nosotras para el final definitivo de esta historia…**_

**Advertencia: está usted leyendo un fic M por lo tanto es casi seguro que se encuentre en este capítulo con ciertas cosas para Mayores xppp bueno ustedes ya saben no xp...autocensura...**

_**Capitulo 19: Quédate a mi lado para siempre**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

La joven de cabellos azabaches despertó antes que sonara el despertador, perezosamente se sentó en el borde de la cama para desactivarlo y suspiró resignada. – Creo que nunca más vendrá a buscarme… Inuyasha baka… si él cree eso de mi y pudo olvidarse tan fácil de todo lo que vivimos juntos… entonces voy a hacer lo mismo, voy a clases… y por mi ese idiota puede irse al infierno.. – murmuró frunciendo el ceño, abrió la ventana dejando que el sol entibiara su rostro, el día iba a ser caluroso, volteó y se dirigió al armario para seleccionar la ropa que se pondría luego de bañarse 

Tomó un top color blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su talle, un poco más suelto en el pecho y atado al cuello, luego cogió una minifalda delgada color blanca con la cintura rosa y una cinta del mismo color como complemento para adornarla.  
Minutos después la joven ya se había duchado y cambiado, tomó una tostada y saludó a su familia excusándose que tenía que hacer otras cosas antes de clases.

_"Todavía no puedo decirles lo que pasó con Inuyasha… me es difícil aceptarlo por mí misma, no sé si ellos comprendan... si yo que estuve tanto tiempo con él no puedo entenderlo… menos ellos… no quiero que se sientan mal por mi culpa… en algún momento olvidaré todo lo que sucedió… tengo que hacerlo… por mucho que me duela voy a tratar de arrancar de mi corazón el recuerdo de Inuyasha…"  
_La joven se dirigió rápidamente camino a la universidad.

**--------------------**

Ranma y Akane también iban camino a la universidad, tomados de la mano conversaban animadamente. En un momento dejaron de hablar y el muchacho observó atentamente a su prometida, lucía angelical con su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, de escote cuadrado, sin mangas, su delicada cintura se marcaba aún más por una cinta verde agua que llevaba.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó sonrojada Akane.

- Ese vestido te hace lucir como un ángel, te ves preciosa… - murmuró Ranma sonrojado mirándola embobado.

- Hace tiempo que tengo este vestido...- sonrió Akane - ¿siempre has pensado lo mismo? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí... – afirmó Ranma sin pensar mirando a su prometida del mismo modo. – Etto... apurémonos… estamos un poco retrasados... – agregó notablemente sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de admitir con su respuesta.

- No estamos atrasados – contestó Akane mirándolo con una gran sonrisa – y gracias...por responder lo que dijiste que no me ibas a contestar durante estos dos días...- finalizó sacándole lengua, luego continuó caminando lentamente dejando atrás a un sonrojado Ranma.

Ranma rápidamente se incorporó y acercándose a su prometida la interrogó para cambiar de tema: – Oe… ¿qué fue lo que te regaló ayer Ucchan? –

La pregunta del muchacho provocó que Akane se sonrojara furiosamente – etto...un lla...llavero...- balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Un llavero¿Y sólo por eso te sonrojas¿puedo verlo? – preguntó insistente Ranma divertido por la expresión de la muchacha.

Akane suspiró resignada, abrió su bolso para sacar el pequeño objeto, luego lo colocó sobre la mano de su prometido.

- Um… ¿Qué tiene este caballito para que te pongas de esa manera? – interrogó Ranma mirando curiosamente el llavero.

Akane se acercó al muchacho aún más sonrojada, rápidamente tomó el llavero antes de contestarle – Ran...Ma... – levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro totalmente sonrojado de su prometido –...ya estamos atrasados...-dijo rápidamente antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la universidad.

- ¿Ran.. ma? – murmuró sonrojado el chico entendiendo la situación. Luego sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y a lo lejos vio a Akane corriendo rápidamente – ¡Matte Akanee! – gritó mientras corría para alcanzarla.

**--------------------**

Las clases de anatomía habían finalizado antes, sólo quedaban en el salón Kagome y Akane quienes miraban sus resultados luego de la clase teórica. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches aún no podía creer que ese era el resultado que había obtenido, se pellizcó su mejilla y abrió grande sus ojos. Nuevamente examinó las hojas para ver si se trataba de su trabajo y efectivamente era su letra.

- No.. no lo puedo creer.. ¡AKANE-CHAN! – gritó eufórica. – ¡¡Saqué 9¿Estoy soñando¡Pellízcame por favor! – volteó observando a su amiga que ordenaba tranquilamente sus cosas. - ¿Qué sacaste tú? – preguntó.

- ¡je je je! Estas despierta, te felicito – sonrió Akane mirando a su amiga – Saqué 9,5, me alegra que estés más animada que ayer ¿pensaste que vas a hacer? –

- ¿Hacer con qué? – preguntó Kagome fingiendo ignorar de que se trataba la pregunta de su amiga, mientras tanto ordenaba sus cosas en su bolso.

- Inuyasha...- murmuró Akane mirando con curiosidad a la otra chica.

- No quiero verlo… - contestó tajante mientras se colocaba el bolso en uno de sus hombros. Luego sonriendo como si nada cambió de tema mientras se dirigía a la salida: - Akane-chan, nos vemos en el árbol de siempre… tengo que ir a buscar algunos libros a la biblioteca para ponerme al día con algunas cosas.. –

- Esta bien – sonrió Akane mientras la veía alejarse. "_deberías hablar con él...por muy cretino que sea..."_ pensó mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse al parque del campus.

**--------------------**

Un muchacho de cabello blancos y extraña vestimenta caminaba dentro del campus, miraba hacia todos lados, daba la impresión que buscaba con desesperación algo o alguien.**  
**  
Ese día Inuyasha por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para afrontar una conversación con Kagome, cuando llegó al templo se enteró que su mujer había salido más temprano, decidió esperar a que ésta volviera, pero no logró resistir mucho tiempo. Esa era la razón por la que ahora recorría el campus buscando a su mujer.

"_Kagome...diablos...dónde demonios te metiste mujer...necesito hablar contigo...tienes que escucharme..._" un rostro familiar lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Rápidamente corrió hacia el muchacho de la trenza para interrogarlo.

- ¡Oe...Ranma¿Has visto a mi mujer? – preguntó Inuyasha con una mirada llena de desesperación.

- HOLA.. Inuyasha – dijo Ranma irónicamente.

- CHIKUSO...HOLA...- contestó el hanyou de la misma forma - ¿La has visto? Necesito que me escuche...- murmuró.

- No, pero seguramente viene con Akane en un momento… dijimos que nos veríamos en aquel árbol – dijo señalando el cerezo. – Te conviene que te quedes conmigo para que la puedas ver… ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? – preguntó curiosamente.

- Pasó que soy un maldito cretino celoso...-contestó con resignación Inuyasha – la vi con el maldito lobo sarnoso...y pensé estupideces...ni siquiera la deje explicarme las cosas...soy un imbecil – finalizó.

- Ya imaginaba que la causa de su pelea era ese pervertido… - comentó Ranma mirando hacia otro lado, de esa forma advirtió que su prometida ya había llegado al lugar. – Oe... vamos a preguntarle a Akane... ya llegó... – dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la chica que estaba de espaldas."_Voy a asegurarme que no se desate otra pelea... seguramente intentara golpearlo por lo que hizo con Kagome..."_. En un rápido movimiento la tomó de la cintura. – Hola Akane – le habló dulcemente.

- Ranma...- contestó embobada mientras giraba para ver a su prometido – Hola mi am...- se interrumpió al ver que el chico de la trenza no venía solo, rápidamente se separó de él - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó a Inuyasha sonando preocupada. – Kagome no quiere hablar contigo...¡kuso!...sé que no puedo juzgarte por la estupidez que hiciste, pero no creo que Kagome quiera verte.-

- Calma Akane... ¿no vas a golpearlo verdad? – preguntó Ranma un tanto nervioso mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la chica.

- ¿Eh?... ¿no vas a gritarme ni nada? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándola con curiosidad.

Akane se separó de Ranma, regalándoles a ambos muchachos un "leve" golpe en la cabeza – ¡Shimatta!...- gruñó – ¿están contentos ahora? Kagome me dijo que no quiere verte, Inuyasha¿vas a obligarla o qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño – te advierto que no voy a ayudarte en algo así –

- ¡Itte! Kuso...¡voy a hacer lo que sea para que me perdone! – gritó el hanyou – Kagome...viene hacia acá...- murmuró – necesito hablar con ella – concluyó dirigiendo una mirada suplicante al chico de la trenza – sólo no le digan que estoy aquí, si me ve antes de llegar no se acercará – finalizó escondiéndose detrás del árbol.

- Akane... – susurró Ranma en el oído de la joven. – Acuérdate de la obediencia que me debes… ayuda al pobre Inuyasha… él no es el único celoso¿ne? – concluyó riendo.

- Está bien – murmuró Akane mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho del chico, sonrió al sentir que este rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura - tienes razón...tú también eres celoso –sonrió traviesamente.

El chico frunció el ceño, pero no alcanzó a responderle a su prometida porque en ese momento llegó Kagome cargando una pila de libros bajo uno de sus brazos. – Hola… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora chicos? – preguntó sonriente.

- Nosotros vamos a hablar Kagome... – contestó el hanyou saliendo rápidamente de su escondite y acercándose a la sorprendida chica. – Kagome...tienes que escucharme...- suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

- No quiero verte, ni hablar contigo, perdiste tu tiempo al venir aquí… - respondió Kagome, dejando caer sus libros y alejándose del mitad demonio.

- Kagome...por favor...- suplicó acercándose nuevamente – soy un imbecil...debí escucharte...hablemos...yo...yo te necesito Kagome...-

- ¿Me necesitas¿No me dijiste que no querías verme más? Ahora soy yo la que no quiero verte nunca más, no te pienso escuchar… ¿acaso no eres un hombre de palabra? Si lo eres entonces vete… - dijo Kagome mientras volteaba.

- ¡Chikuso¡Maldición mujer! En ese minuto no estaba pensando, fui un imbecil – gruño el hanyou tomando a la muchacha por el brazo para volver a girarla hacia él – Soy un hombre de palabra...por eso estoy aquí – afirmó mientras la acercaba más hacia él – una vez te dije que siempre serías mía porque te amo...estoy aquí por eso...eres mi mujer...nunca vamos a separarnos Kagome – concluyó mirándola con intensidad.

- ¡No quiero verte, déjame! – gritó Kagome exasperándose. "_Ya demasiado me hiciste sufrir... ¿cómo sé que no estas actuando de esta forma porque te sientes solo¿cómo me doy cuenta si me amas realmente?"_. La muchacha se soltó del brazo del hanyou. – ¡No confiaste en mi, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte las cosas!… ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN TI NUEVAMENTE? AHORA ESTOY DUDANDO DE TU AMOR – vociferó mirando furiosa a los ojos dorados del hanyou.

- ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO BAKA? - Inuyasha le devolvió ampliamente el grito - Maldita sea, Kagome...ya te dije que me equivoqué, soy un imbecil...¡Pero escúchame bien! – gritó tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo – Te amo...nunca dudes de eso, eres mi mujer...soy tuyo ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –

- INUYASHA OSUWA... – gritó Kagome pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar con la última palabra porque una mano tapaba su boca.

Antes que Kagome pudiera terminar de pronunciar la "maldita palabra", Inuyasha le tapó con una de sus manos la boca; decidido volteó a la mujer dejándola de espaldas a él, luego en un ágil movimiento rodeó con su brazo libre la cintura de ésta para levantarla unos centímetros del piso – ¡Urusei¡Eres mi mujer!..¡me vas a escuchar¡Nos vamos ahora!..- le gritó antes de emprender una veloz carrera en dirección al templo Higurashi.

Akane y Ranma miraron sorprendidos como la otra pareja se perdía en el horizonte.

- ¿Estuvo bien dejar que se la llevara así? – preguntó Akane. Despacio se separó de Ranma – Oye... ¿crees que su discusión superó el show que dimos en el parque? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora mirando traviesamente a su novio.

- Creo que no… nosotros estábamos en medio del parque… y tú mostraste todo lo que tenías aquella vez tratando de resistirte – gruñó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

Akane tomó sus cosas, luego recogió el bolso y los libros de su amiga – Nadie te pidió cargarme así... ¿realmente creías que lo iba a aceptar sin protestar? – preguntó mirando retadoramente al chico, se detuvo por un momento luego del cual una traviesa expresión se formó en su rostro – sabes...puedo aceptar que me cargues así...pero nunca en publico anata – finalizó acercándose a él.

Ranma sólo sonrió y tomando la mano de la chica se dirigieron camino al dojo.

**--------------------**

En un par de minutos, Inuyasha, llegó al templo Higurashi; a lo lejos escuchó a la madre de Kagome que lo saludaba alegremente pero no le prestó atención, realmente en ese minuto no le importaba nada...ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la chica trató de morder su mano o todas las veces que esta se movió intentando liberarse de su agarre. Lo único que deseaba era llegar al Sengoku y hacer que lo escuchara de una vez.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su época y en mucho menos tiempo logró llegar a la cabaña; una vez dentro dejó caer a Kagome.

- ¿Ya quieres hablar mujer? – le preguntó molesto.

- ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ERES PARA TRAERME DE ESTA FORMA Y AVERGONZARME FRENTE A MIS AMIGOS? NO QUIERO HABLAR NADA CONTIGO – chilló la joven levantándose del suelo mientras frotaba con una de sus manos su retaguardia.

- ¡Keh! No exageres mujer...- contestó el hanyou – ¿como que quién me creo para traerte hasta aquí¡Soy tu compañero!...¡TU PAREJA!...ERES MI MUJER KAGOME...- gritó acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

- NO TE ACERQUES UN SÓLO PASO O NO RESPONDO DE MI – exclamó la muchacha mirando desafiante al joven.

- NO ME AMENACES KAGOME...- gruñó Inuyasha – Kuso...- masculló exhalando con fuerza buscando calmarse - ¿Por qué no entiendes que me equivoqué? Te amo Kagome...eres la mujer más importante que ha existido en mi vida...entiéndelo – murmuró algo frustrado.

Kagome suspiró e irritada contestó: - No creo en lo que dices, siempre dijiste que Kikyo fue lo más importante en tu vida, porque ella se sacrificó por ti… ¿o me equivoco? La última vez me dijiste que mis promesas no valían nada¿ne? entonces mejor vete y busca a alguien que se parezca más a ella, porque aunque sea su reencarnación somos completamente diferentes. – concluyó mirando irritada al hanyou. A continuación giró para dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña.

Inuyasha detuvo a Kagome tomándola por la muñeca, la jaló hacia él rápidamente antes de decirle: – Kikyo fue importante para mí... – afirmó mirando intensamente a los ojos a la muchacha – pero no del modo en que tú lo eres...- suavemente la liberó del agarre llevando su mano hacia su barbilla para obligarla a fijar su mirada en sus ojos – eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi hogar, mi refugio, eres mi vida Kagome...no voy a buscar a nadie que se le parezca porque no es lo que estoy buscando...es a ti a quien amo mujer, es a ti a quien deseo... es contigo con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida...quiero tener cachorros contigo...formar una familia a tu lado, por eso te elegí...por eso fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida...así como yo fui el primero para ti – suavemente la soltó – perdóname Kagome...-

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches sintió como sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin detenerse. – Me... ¿me prometes que esto será para siempre?… ¿que nunca te arrepentirás de haberme elegido? – murmuró acercando su mano a la mejilla del muchacho para acariciarla suavemente.

Inuyasha secó delicadamente las lagrimas de su mujer – No quiero hacerte llorar nunca más koishii...es para siempre...nunca me he arrepentido y nunca voy a hacerlo Kagome...- susurró acariciando delicadamente su rostro - ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar escapar de mi, mujer? ...Aishiteru...- finalizó acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

**--------------------**

Hace algunos minutos Akane y Ranma habían llegado a su casa; el chico le había dicho que iría a cambiarse para entrenar luego.

- Baka...no sé de dónde saca tanta energía...- murmuró Akane antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama boca abajo – "_estoy agotada...anoche dormimos muy poco...lo único que quiero ahora es dormir...Kagome ¿qué habrá pasado contigo amiga?...sólo espero que Inuyasha no te haga sufrir otra vez..."_ el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose la hizo dejar por un minuto sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados y sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿Cansada¡Je! No resistes nada... – dijo Ranma burlonamente agachándose y apoyando sus brazos en la cama.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó Akane levantando su rostro para mirar al chico – casi no dormimos anoche...déjame dormir...- murmuró sonrojada antes de volver a su antigua postura.

- Vamos… acompáñame a entrenar... – pidió Ranma tomando la mano de la chica.

- Tengo sueño...además no quiero cambiarme...estoy cansada – contestó Akane mirándolo nuevamente.

Ranma miró dulcemente a su prometida y le susurró – Por favor… aunque sea sólo para acompañarme… quiero estar contigo... –

Akane sonrió levantándose – Está bien...yo también quiero estar contigo "_además te ves tan guapo vestido con ese gi...me encanta verte entrenar Ranma "_– contestó mirándolo con ternura – pero no te vayas a quejar luego que te distraes por mi culpa – le advirtió.

Ranma sonrió y tomó de la mano a la chica. – No te preocupes... trataré de no distraerme... aunque me será difícil – dijo mientras reía alegremente dirigiéndose hacia el dojo.

**--------------------**

Kagome correspondió al beso de su compañero con dulzura, se dejó llenar por su cálido aliento, sus brazos protectores la rodeaban, se sentía segura otra vez, su corazón volvía a latir con intensidad… porque estaba junto a su Inuyasha… el único ser que amó con toda su alma, el único por el cual dejaría de vivir si era necesario. Con lentitud dirigió sus manos a la espalda del muchacho para acariciarlo suavemente.

- Kagome...Kagome...- murmuró Inuyasha entre besos – no me dejes nunca – gimió antes de volver a besarla con necesidad, hambriento de su sabor, de sentir su calor, de tenerla entre sus brazos. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, deseaba hacerle sentir que quería estar para siempre así con ella...por siempre a su lado.

La joven de cabellos azabaches rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha, frotó su cuerpo con deseo contra su torso. Anhelaba estar para siempre con él, abrazándolo, besándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo rozarse contra el suyo. Bajó sus manos recorriendo nuevamente su espalda, suavemente apretó con sus dedos la cintura del joven. El contacto de sus cuerpos hacía que su sangre ardiera, sus mejillas se sonrojaban profundamente y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Inuyasha rompió lentamente el beso, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica – Eres hermosa...no sabes cuanto extrañé tus besos – susurró mirándola de forma penetrante. Sonrió seductoramente al ver como Kagome se ponía cada vez más roja; sin dejar de mirarla separó sus cuerpos, se movió alrededor de ella recorriéndola con su mirada.

Finalmente se ubicó detrás de la chica, movió con delicadeza sus cabellos dejándolos reposar sobre su hombro izquierdo; suavemente desató la extraña blusa que usaba su mujer, al hacerlo dejó totalmente descubiertos sus pechos. Con una de sus manos recorrió bordes del cuerpo de su mujer, mientras descendía para lamer despacio su cuello.  
Al llegar cerca de la marca que estaba en el cuello de su mujer se detuvo – Dime que eres mía Kagome...dime que me amas...- jadeó roncamente antes de lamer con mayor deseo esa zona.

- Te amo… soy sólo tuya Inuyasha… mi Inuyasha… - murmuró Kagome con la respiración entrecortada mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentirlo recorrer su cuello. Cuando la lengua de Inuyasha comenzó a recorrer su cuello con mayor ardor sintió un súbito escalofrío que logró endurecer sus pezones, tomó una de las manos de su pareja para que hiciera contacto con uno de sus pechos, totalmente hambrienta de las caricias celestiales que le brindaba su compañero.

- Kagome...- gimió Inuyasha girando rápidamente a la muchacha, ansioso la tomó por la cintura y se movió junto ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared – ...te deseo...te necesito...- soltó roncamente mirándola con necesidad. La tomó por el nacimiento de las nalgas para levantarla hasta dejarla a su altura, sintió como ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas abrazándose a su cuerpo.  
Ardiendo de deseo bajo su rostro comenzando a recorrer con su lengua los pechos de la chica. Se dio el placer de recorrerlos una y otra vez, saboreando y succionando, sediento del sabor de su piel.  
Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y con cada segundo que pasaba sus ansias por sentirla completamente suya se hacían mayores, la deseaba...deseaba con locura a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Kagome acarició el pecho bien formado del hanyou, sus músculos duros… tenía algunas cicatrices propias de las peleas que había tenido durante su vida pero estas aumentaban su atractivo. Enterró sus manos en la abundante cabellera del muchacho mientras gemía de placer al sentir su boca atrapando sus pezones, acariciándolos . – Inu… yasha… te... te amo.. – ronroneó completamente excitada.

El hanyou bajó lentamente a su mujer, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos le contestó – Kagome...te amo...- deseoso volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de la chica haciéndole sentir su excitación. Acarició con su cálido aliento los labios de su mujer mientras una de sus manos se perdía por debajo de su falda.  
Sus dedos subieron lentamente rozando la zona interior de sus muslos hasta llegar al lugar donde toda la ardiente necesidad de su mujer se concentraba, con delicadeza la rozó por encima de sus pantaletas – ahmmm te deseo Kagome – jadeo guturalmente aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias.

La chica sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer su vientre, su intimidad se humedecía rápidamente con cada caricia del hanyou. Mordió suavemente sus labios y se dirigió hacia el hakama del muchacho, suavemente lo desató dejándolo caer. Luego abrió su haori pasando sus manos por debajo de éste mientras acariciaba ávida de placer su dorso.

Inuyasha llevó sus manos a los bordes de las pantaletas de la muchacha, con fuerza tiró de ellas arrancándolas, jadeante miró a su mujer quien se veía igual de excitada que él; volvió a tomarla por las nalgas para levantarla.  
Kagome se afirmó de sus hombros y lo rodeó con sus piernas, Inuyasha la miró intensamente a los ojos antes de atraerla con fuerza hacia él, penetrándola por completo de una sola vez.

- Kagomee...-gimió con fuerza temblando de placer al sentir la calidez de la chica rodeando su palpitante miembro.

- ¡Inuyashaaa! – gritó la joven poseída por la lujuria, por el deseo y el ardor que le provocaba el sentir a Inuyasha como parte de ella misma, poseyéndola totalmente ahora y por siempre. Inuyasha invadía su cuerpo cada vez con mayor necesidad, con fuerza; cada uno de sus movimientos aceleraban su ritmo cardíaco, estaba totalmente extasiada  
Sus manos dejaron el cabello del hanyou para recorrer su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas con fuerza en esta. Estaría siempre junto a él… "_estaremos bien si confiamos el uno en el otro pase lo que pase…aunque nuestras épocas sean distintas… aunque no pertenezcamos al mismo tiempo sólo quédate conmigo… siempre… juntos…siempre... por la noche en primavera cuando duerman las flores de cerezo, en el verano dejando nuestro mensaje de amor en las playas arenosas, junto a los ríos cristalinos, con la lluvia suave del otoño y las lágrimas del invierno...siempre juntos..."_

Los gritos de Kagome aumentaban cada vez más la excitación de Inuyasha, una fuerte presión y ansiedad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, se sentía a punto de desvanecerse en los brazos de su mujer gracias al placer que le hacia sentir.  
Comenzó a embestirla con mayor potencia al sentir como ella temblaba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Su excitante calidez y la presión que ejercía la intimidad de la chica sobre su miembro terminaron por llevarlo al clímax. Su fuerte gemido se unió al de su mujer, ambos se miraron jadeantes a los ojos antes de volver a unir sus labios en un suave beso.

- Ka...Kagome...- gimió el muchacho rompiendo delicadamente el beso – te amo...-

La chica lo miró sonrojada, no necesito responderle...su mirada de profundo amor fue más que suficiente para ambos.  
Luego de uno minutos Inuyasha bajó delicadamente a su mujer, despacio la desnudó; con su mirada recorrió con devoción todo su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarla se quitó lentamente el haori; se acercó nuevamente a Kagome cargándola en sus brazos le susurró – Quédate a mi lado para siempre... – lentamente se dirigió hacia el futon para recostarla.

La depositó con delicadeza sobre este, y recostándose luego a su lado rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura atrayéndola contra su torso.

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado...Inuyasha...- murmuró Kagome antes de sellar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

**--------------------**

Akane estaba sentada en el piso del dojo, miraba con admiración cada uno de los ágiles movimientos de Ranma."_Ranma...lo único que deseo es estar para siempre a tu lado...quiero despertar entre tus brazos hasta el último día de mi vida...necesito de ti para ser feliz...no sé realmente cómo me enamoré de ti de esta forma...sólo sé que ya no sabría como seguir adelante sin tenerte...sin verme reflejada en tus ojos, sin sentir tu mirada sobre mi...te amo tanto..."_ suspiró llamando la atención del muchacho.

Ranma se distrajo al escuchar el suspiro de su prometida, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada. - ¿Qué pasó koishii? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- Na...na...nada...- tartamudeó Akane mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿por qué la pregunta?-

- Acabas de suspirar y tienes las mejillas sonrojadas… ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó mientras con una de sus manos tocaba la frente de la chica, el joven no dejaba de sonreír pícaramente.

- No tengo nada...- balbuceó Akane totalmente roja - ¿ya te cansaste? – preguntó tratado de cambiar de tema.

- No… sólo me distraje porque pensé que había pasado algo contigo… ¿segura que no tienes nada? – insistió mientras observaba triunfal el sonrojo causado a su prometida.

- No tengo nada...¡que terco eres!...en serio no me pasa nada... ¿creíste que me puse roja por estar pensando en lo mucho que te amo? – le preguntó Akane con una media sonrisa.-...no seas tan engreído..."_al menos no tiene forma de saber lo que estaba pensando realmente._"-

- ¿Entonces por qué te pusiste roja?... – preguntó Ranma. Luego acercándose más a la joven le susurró: - En cuanto a lo que me dijiste antes… no necesito creerlo... lo sé – finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Akane sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar a su prometido susurrándole – entonces no me preguntes cosas que ya sabes...- murmuró mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos – creo que si te distraigo cuando estoy aquí...- besó levemente sus labios antes de ponerse de pie – te dejo entrenar...nos vemos luego – sonrió comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida.

- Matte… - Ranma tomó delicadamente la muñeca de la muchacha. – Entrena un poco conmigo… sólo un poco… - murmuró mirándola suplicante.

- En serio estoy agotada...- sonrió Akane soltándose del agarre del chico –...no quiero cambiarme...jejeje ¿querías que entrenara vestida así? – preguntó acariciando tiernamente una de las mejillas de Ranma.

- No veo nada de malo a que entrenes así… de todas formas conozco todo lo que tienes debajo¿ne? – respondió sonriendo burlonamente. – Vamos… sólo para divertirnos… no te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte – concluyó mirando con presunción a la chica.

- Pervertido...- gruñó Akane – no creas que por mi cansancio voy a atacarte menos fuerte...presumido...de una vez PREPÁRATE – gritó.

Ranma se colocó frente a la chica – atácame...- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Akane mirando furiosa a su prometido se puso en guardia, con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó hacia él tratando de conectar un golpe en el costado izquierdo de su torso; el chico con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro se anticipó a su movimiento y con un rápido salto logró evadir el golpe.  
Antes de que él tocará nuevamente el pisó recibió un nuevo ataque de su prometida; la muchacha le lanzó una patada alta la que evadió con un nuevo salto, aterrizando cerca de la pared del dojo.

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó con todas su fuerzas Akane antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre el chico intentando conectar un fuerte puñetazo en su cuerpo, pero el golpe nuevamente fue evadido por Ranma, quien de un ágil y rápido saltó se colocó detrás de Akane.

El muchacho sacó de entre sus ropas la pequeña cajita que había comprado el día anterior. Rápidamente antes que Akane iniciara un nuevo ataque la colocó sobre su cabeza. – Para ti... – murmuró dulcemente. "_Esta es la manera que elegí para dártelo… el lugar donde empezamos a conocernos… donde vivimos tantas cosas juntos… no podía ser de otra forma…"_

Confundida, Akane recuperó su postura, con cuidado tomó la cajita que el muchacho había colocado sobre su cabeza, se giró hacia él y mirándolo emocionada murmuró – ¿esta vez...si es de verdad?-

- Hai… - asintió Ranma mientras tomaba la cajita de las manos de su prometida, la abrió y sacó de ésta el pequeño anillo, tomó la mano izquierda de la joven, depositó un dulce beso sobre ésta y finalmente colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Ranma...- murmuró Akane con los ojos húmedos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar sus lagrimas que amenazan con caer de un momento a otro. – es tan bonito...- miró el anillo acariciando despacio la piedra del mismo color de esos ojos que tanto amaba - Es del mismo color que tu mirada...- subió una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Ranma – Aishiteru...- sonrió sintiendo como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- También te amo Akane… ¿te casas conmigo? Quiero estar contigo para siempre… todos los días de mi vida besar tus labios, escuchar tu dulce voz decir mi nombre, llenarme de alegría al sentir tus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, contemplar tus hermosos ojos, despertar cada día junto a ti.… por siempre… zutto mi amor… - habló el muchacho con evidente emoción mientras tomaba las manos de su novia entre las suyas.

- ¡Ranma!...¡Ranma! – exclamó emocionada Akane antes abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Sí!...quiero casarme contigo...te amo...- le susurró antes de besarlo dulcemente.  
Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, y deseaba con ese beso demostrarle lo feliz que era con él y lo mucho que lo amaba. Suavemente separó sus labios – Lo que más deseo es estar siempre contigo, despertar todos los días entre tus brazos, cuidar de ti...- lentamente acarició con suavidad sus labios – sentir tus labios sobre los míos por siempre, incluso creo que deseo mantener toda la vida nuestras pequeñas discusiones – sonrió traviesamente – Quiero casarme contigo mi amor...- sonrió tiernamente perdiéndose en la mirada de Ranma.

_warau to kawaii yo  
dakara sunao ni nare yo _

_Eres tan linda cuando sonríes  
y te hace tan dócil _

Ranma sonrió dulcemente y acarició con el costado de una de sus manos las mejillas de la chica. "_Cuando nos conocimos… me regalaste una sonrisa tan linda… a medida que pasó el tiempo te fui conociendo mejor… y me di cuenta que detrás de esa niña un poco violenta había una chica muy dulce… que no me pedía nada a diferencia de mis otras supuestas prometidas… nunca me obligaste a nada… y siempre estabas preocupada por mi… constantemente estuviste allí cuando te necesitaba… por eso es que me enamoré de ti…"_

_ijippari na toko wa  
sou yo o tagai sama yo ne _

_Eres obstinado, es verdad  
pero ambos los somos _

Akane miró con ternura al muchacho "_Cuando nos conocimos... y sobre todo cuando me eligieron como tu prometida...lo único que deseaba era que no fuera verdad...odie la idea...y te detestaba a ti...no soporté el ser derrotada por un hombre...y mucho menos que ese hombre estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose de mi ...debo reconocer que tampoco fui un ángel...realmente fui muy desagradable contigo durante los primeros días...pero seguiste a mi lado...a pesar de todo... con el tiempo me di cuenta de que detrás del niño insensible, orgulloso y obstinado...había un hombre que podía ser en ocasiones muy tierno y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerme..."_

_oya no kimeta iinazuke  
saisho wa sou demo   
shirazu-shirazu aijou wa  
mebaete-ita ne _

_Aunque nuestro compromiso  
fue arreglado por nuestros padres al principio  
inconscientemente, el amor   
floreció _

El muchacho de la trenza se acercó a la joven y besó suavemente su frente. "_En un principio pensé que la idea del compromiso era otro de los inventos de mi padre por conveniencia… que seguramente lo había arreglado para que obtener algún beneficio personal y luego huiría conmigo nuevamente… por eso no quería saber nada… ya me tenían harto los engaños de oyaji… pero cuando te conocí todo cambió… por más que tratara de negarlo… quería seguir comprometido contigo… hasta que algún día me animara a decirte la verdad… de esa forma te ayudé a ganarle a Kaori… o cuando apareció Shampoo..intenté explicarle que no éramos nada porque yo quería seguir a tu lado… no me importaba lo muy bonita que pudiera ser como tú me habías dicho… sólo deseaba que mostraras un poco tu lado dócil para llegar a tu corazón más fácilmente… y cuando sucedió lo de Shinnosuke… pensé que lo preferías a él… nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo y no era de orgullo solamente… era porque te amaba… pero todo fue porque estabas preocupada por él… eres tan dulce Akane… tu alma es tan perfecta… por eso es que te amo tanto… quiero protegerte… eres mi vida…"_

_umaku tsutaerarenai ze  
futari koi ni bukiyou   
kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze  
konna kimochi hajimete _

_No podemos comunicarnos bien  
somos torpes en el amor  
Hoy no puedo mirarte a la cara  
sintiendo de esta manera por primera vez _

_kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara  
sotto te ni fureru yo  
Porque no podemos decir las palabras todavía   
Despacio tomaré tu mano _

Akane tomó suavemente la mano de Ranma, con ternura la acarició "_fue tan largo el camino que nos trajo hasta aquí...día a día nuestra amistad fue creciendo...no pudimos evitar enamorarnos...aunque ni uno de los dos tenía claro como actuar... por más que lo negáramos y estuviéramos a la defensiva...siempre buscamos la forma de protegernos mutuamente...tal vez en cierta forma siempre supimos lo que sentía el uno por el otro...pero el miedo a lo que pasaría nos detuvo. Tú y yo...no necesitamos expresar con palabras lo que sentimos, siempre lo hicimos incluso antes de declararnos...con una mirada...con una sonrisa...protegiéndote...protegiéndome...Por el resto de mi vida estaré a tu lado y sé que tú estarás por siempre conmigo...Ranma...mi Ranma..."_

_futari aete yokatta  
omae dake o mamoru ze   
zutto machi-kogarete-ita  
ima wa dare mo mienai _

_Es tan bueno cuando estamos juntos  
te protegeré solo a ti  
He esperado impaciente todo este tiempo  
ahora no puedo ver a nadie más _

_yasashisa o tashikametai kara  
sotto te ni fureru wa  
Por que deseamos confirmar este sentimiento  
despacio tomaré tu mano _

Ranma entrelazó su mano con la de su prometida mientras la observaba con profundo afecto "_Solo a ti… te protegeré… eres mi prometida…la mujer que amo... aún recuerdo esa vez en la pista de patinaje… en el encuentro con el idiota ese… el tal Mikado… maldito… quería besarte solamente por un estúpido juego… me enfurecí mucho… por eso es que admití frente a tanta gente que sólo eras mía… mi prometida… te cuidaré por siempre… no soportaría la idea de que te ocurriera algo malo… como cuando casi moriste por salvarme en aquella ocasión… no me importó nada… solo quería ponerte a salvo porque esa es mi responsabilidad… desde que te conocí… es mi obligación… por que eres mi mujer...porque te amo... por siempre…Akane...mi Akane..."_

Sus miradas se encontraron, no fueron necesarias las palabras, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron hasta unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Con ese beso sellaron su promesa de amor y su deseo de compartir una vida juntos.

**--------------------**

Quinientos años atrás… en la era de las guerras, Sengoku Jidai, dos jóvenes de distintas épocas se encontraban alumbrados por la tenue luz de una fogata… sus destinos estaban sellados… por alguna razón ellos se habían conocido… el destino había permitido que eso sucediera… no había sido mera casualidad su encuentro… la joven que nació con la perla de shikon en su pecho debía encontrar al demonio perro para vivir una gran aventura… pero además de eso… para compartir un inmenso amor… el amor que le fue negado al hanyou desde niño… su padre había muerto cuando nació… su madre había tratado de brindarle ese amor cuando era pequeño pero no fue lo suficiente porque murió cuando apenas cuando era un niño…luego apareció Kikyo… pero todo fue muy rápido, ella también falleció y él sellado por la misma persona que fue su amor… ambos engañados… hasta que cincuenta años después llegó aquella jovencita inexperta… que no conocía los poderes de miko que llevaba en su interior… que fue capaz de quitar el sello que había hecho que su corazón dejara de latir todo ese tiempo… tan solo pasaron unos días para que Inuyasha sintiera nuevamente calor en su pecho… para que sonriera… todo gracias a aquella niña un poco torpe, pero llena de dulzura e inocencia… con un corazón enorme… tan grande que era capaz de llenar de alegría a todos los que la rodeaban…

- Nee Inuyasha… ¿estas despierto? – preguntó Kagome mientras acariciaba suavemente el torso del muchacho.

- Sí... ¿pasa algo? – contestó Inuyasha entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Kagome.

_Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana wo  
Kokoro ni ai wo... _

_Ojala que haya fuerza en esta tierra   
flores en este campo  
y amor en este corazón _

- Sabes… durante estos días … no he podido evitar pensar que si me alejara de ti un sólo paso no podría seguir viviendo… sentí un vacío enorme… tenía frío… mi corazón ya no es mi corazón Inuyasha… te pertenece a ti… - murmuró la chica mirando dulcemente a los ojos de su compañero.

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto _

_Escucha el murmullo de la vida que oí cuando puse mis oídos contra esta  
si lo recuerdo, aquellos cálidos latidos que me envolvieron _

- Kagome...- Inuyasha acarició con ternura las mejillas de la mujer – ...me prometí a mi mismo una vez no volver a lastimarte...te hice sufrir mucho por mi falta de decisión y lo he vuelto a hacer por mis estúpidos celos...no te merezco...te he herido tantas veces y tú...tú siempre has estado a mi lado...fuiste la primera persona que confió en mi...que se preocupó por mí – con delicadeza abrazó a la muchacha atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo - ..siempre me has apoyado...no sentiste lastima ni asco por mi cuando me transformé en demonio y asesiné a todos esos hombres...- suspiró - .no sabes el miedo que me da no reconocerte si eso vuelve a pasar...te necesito Kagome...también me siento vacío sin ti...eres parte de mi alma...no sabría como vivir sin ti...si algo te llegase a pasar ...yo no podría seguir viviendo...mi vida es tuya...tú eres la razón que tengo para vivir...-

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite _

_La gente pretende no hacer caso de las voces y el dolor de los demás  
pero no te dejes engañar por esas caras feas , vive con amor por favor _

_Kono yo ni umarete Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite _

_Nacido en este mundo  
que se refleja en tus ojos _

Kagome acarició suavemente las mejillas del hanyou – Mi amor es todo tuyo Inuyasha… tú no tuviste la culpa de convertirte en demonio aquella ocasión… siempre luchaste para salvar la vida de las personas, esa era tu voluntad… te conozco muy bien… eres digno de mi amor porque siempre estuviste para protegerme… me dejaste entrar en tu corazón… que fue la mayor alegría para mi… cuando dijiste por primera vez mi nombre aquella ocasión luego de pelear contra Yura… me dejaste conocer a ese Inuyasha que tenías guardado, que habías ocultado por miedo a que te lastimaran… tu mirada que se veía fría al principio… cambió muchísimo… saber que me protegerías por siempre… cuando dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… me hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada de este mundo… cuando lloraste aquella vez que Renkotsu incendió la cabaña… y me abrazaste pensando que había muerto… era la primera vez que llorabas según Myoga jii-chan… en ese momento me di cuenta que quizás tu corazón algún día me pertenecería… - concluyó la chica dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de Kagome para besarla con ternura, luego de unos minutos separó sus labios con suavidad para susurrarle – Te pertenecía desde antes y te pertenecerá por siempre koishii...estaremos juntos para siempre, y tendremos todos los cachorros que tú desees – comentó sonriéndole con ternura.

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi _

_Dime ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos caminando juntos  
sin saber la manera de curar nuestras alas para ser cargados otra vez _

La joven de cabellos azabaches se sonrojó levemente y tomando las manos del hanyou habló: - Estuve pensando… que si todo va bien con mi carrera… cuando esté en la mitad y ya me haya acostumbrado al ritmo… bien podríamos empezar a intentarlo… - se sonrojó aún más – etto… quiero decir… podríamos tener bebés… si me ayudas un poco no creo que haya problema… mientras estoy en clases los cuidarías tú… en la cabaña o en mi casa… como tú desees… lo que sea más seguro para ellos… y luego me encargaría yo… quiero tener muchos, muchos hijos contigo mi amor… - finalizó mientras jugaba con los dedos del muchacho.

- ¿Hontou? – preguntó emocionado el hanyou – lo que más deseo es tener muchos cachorros contigo...yo puedo cuidarlos todo el tiempo que sea necesario...y si tenemos un varón voy a entrenarlo desde pequeño, para que sea igual de poderoso que su padre...ni humano ni youkai podrá derrotarlo...- miró con dulzura a su mujer antes de continuar:- y si es una niña...desearía que fuera tan hermosa como tú...que herede tu precioso cabello – sonrió acariciando el cabello de una sonrojada Kagome- ...tus ojos ...eres tan hermosa...- murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo quisiera que tuviera tus ojos… son tan brillantes… tu mirada es tan dulce… también me encantaría que tuviera tu cabello… y en especial… - dijo Kagome arrodillándose mientras tocaba las orejitas del medio demonio – me encantaría que las heredara… son muy lindas... – luego abrazándose al torso del chico agregó – También tu valentía… tu dulzura y preocupación por los demás… te amo tanto Inuyasha… - concluyó frotando su mejilla contra el pecho del muchacho.

- Aishiteru...- le murmuró suavemente al oído Inuyasha para luego estrecharla con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

Por unos minutos estuvieron abrazados, disfrutando la presencia del uno con el otro, unidos mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que la joven lentamente se separó del hanyou y sonriendo alegremente mientras se sentaba a su lado le preguntó - ¿Tienes hambre? si quieres puedo cocinar algo para ti… traje un libro de recetas que le presté a Akane hace un tiempo atrás… y creo que sobró algo de comida en la alacena… -

- Iie... ¿mou sukoshi dake sasaetete kure ? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. / - No...¿Podrías abrazarme un poco más?-

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven. – Ha.. hai.. todo lo que quieras… - concluyó abrazando con infinita ternura a su compañero.

_Donna jidai mo,  
donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e _

_En cada era  
En cada lugar  
el amor seguramente también estará allí  
por eso no hay un motivo para sentir miedo y estar triste _

Y fue así como luego de tres años aquellos jóvenes pertenecientes a distintas razas se unieron por siempre… sus promesas de amor eterno se harían realidad… el destino por alguna razón hizo que sus corazones se encontraran… la joven del futuro que viajó al pasado a través de un pozo mágico a la era Sengoku para iluminar el camino de un mitad demonio… de ahora en más serían felices para siempre… el destino nos hace recorrer un camino dudoso, lleno de vaivenes… es lo emocionante de la vida… nunca sabremos que será lo que nos deparará el futuro…

**_"Fin"_**

Llevamos con esta historia más de tres meses, claro tomando en cuenta la edición, corrección y ciertas cosillas que incluimos por ahí xp (y el tiempo que hemos invertido en los epílogos que más que epílogos ya casi son una continuación xp...gomen pero nos emocionamos), originalmente el fic lo comenzamos a escribir un 16 de julio y lo terminamos un 21 de agosto, hay que admitir que la idea nació del deseo de hacer realidad ciertas cosas que Rumiko nos negó a todos xp; al principio la idea de que fuera un crossover nos dio algo de miedo, sabemos que a muchas personas no les agrada por el simple hecho de serlo y por esa razón tratamos de crear una historia donde la tramas no se enredaran tanto ni se vieran unidas a fuerza, por nuestra cabeza pasaron infinitas formas de juntarlos y al final optamos por la que una vez dijimos solo como broma xp y en serio creo que fue la mejor opción que pudimos tomar.Les agradezco de corazón a todos quienes nos leyeron y nos dejaron conocer su opinión (no los voy a mencionar porque ustedes saben quienes son xp y no quiero extenderme tanto...como ya notaron me gusta escribir y luego se me va la onda xp ), también a todos los que nos leyeron sin importar que nunca nos hayan dejado un comentario...soy una mujer de fe xp aún les quedan un par de oportunidades jejeje xp. También muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores del Portal de Ranma y Akane que nos enviaron sus comentarios vía mails :)  
Sakura, muchas gracias por aguantar todo mi stress y mi perfeccionismo xp y también thx por potenciar mi neurona enferma y hentai con la tuya xppp, sabes bien que escribir juntas ha sido realmente increíble y entretenido y espero que sigamos escribiendo más cosas (incluso aquellas que te dije alguna vez que me mataras si te decía que las escribiéramos xppp)  
Aoi Sayuri y Nightshade a ambos muchisimas gracias por ser nuestros prelectores, por sus comentarios y opiniones, sin importar que en algún minuto me hayan generado profundos deseos de atentar contra su integridad física xppp...Mmm y para otra personita que no sé si algún día tenga el tiempo para leer esto "cualquier pequeña semejanza con alguna palabra o circunstancia de la vida real es mera coincidencia" ;)  
De nuevo muchas gracias por leernos y espero que sigan con nosotras en nuestros epílogos y en cualquier proyecto que emprendamos a futuro :)  
Freya

Hola queridísimos lectores… ; )!  
Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta este punto de la historia, todo comenzó hace unos tres meses cuando yo estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer… (tomaron mi facultad por casi tres meses) y como veníamos con la idea de hacer un fanfic desde que ganamos unos premios en La Conferencia, foro de animé donde nos conocimos hace más de seis años, decidimos que era hora de cumplir nuestra promesa.. xp era en ese momento o nunca… gracias a Dios la mayor parte de la historia pudimos terminarla antes que mi universidad regresara a la normalidad…  
Este fanfic nos ocasionó diversos traumas.. xP yo empecé a beber más agua (si.. me daba inspiración xP) y a comer chocolates.. (cosa que no favoreció mucho mi salud xPP ahora estoy muy enviciada T.T), Freya con sus tés saborizados… adquirimos diversas mañanas, tal como utilizar palabras japonesas repetidas veces en el desarrollo de la historia… ahora uso a cada rato el etto y oka-chan xPP y Freya con su kuso y baka : P (sí… estamos un poco trastornadas.. xD mm.. creo que esto no debí decírselo a ustedes… no nos hagan caso y sigan leyéndonos xDD!!)  
Gracias a ti Freya también.. (que raro suena llamarte así.. xP) por tomarte todos los trabajos que haces… que yo casi no puedo hacer todo por mi ocupación con la univ… espero también que sigamos escribiendo más.. quien sabe.. podríamos hacer esa adaptación desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha de la idea que dijo mi profe xPP  
Y… creo que no queda más por decir, solo que estoy un poquito triste porque ya estamos publicando el ultimo capi… y… todo fue tan rápido… T.T.. mm.. mejor corto aquí o voy a mojar el teclado con las lágrimas xPP

Domo arigato a todos! Los quiero  
Sakura


	20. Epilogo I: Preparativos

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos ciertos pequeños personajes xp que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Aquí nos tienen dando lata de nuevoo.. … como lo prometido es deuda, una semana después del fin de Ai wa yasei da! aquí traemos la primera parte del epílogo… ¿por qué dividirlo en partes? Sucede que pretendíamos hacer algo tan largo como un capi por cada epílogo, pero tuvimos tantas ideas que superamos el límite (al final salieron 82 pág. solo con el epílogo I )… por lo tanto para no cansarlos vamos a publicar este en tres partes, el otro todavía no lo terminamos y tenemos que ver eso.  
Esperamos de corazón que gusten de esta "secuela" tanto como nosotras disfrutamos al escribirla… :- ) y por supuesto seguir contando con sus comentarios ;)

_**Epílogo I Primera Parte**_

_**Preparativos **_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Una tranquilidad y paz absolutas reinaban en Nerima, al parecer todo conspiraba para acrecentar el ambiente de serenidad ya que a pesar de estar en invierno, el clima se mantenía bastante temperado y el sol brillaba sobre la ciudad.  
Esta tranquilidad y armonía contrastaba absolutamente con el ambiente que reinaba en el Dojo Tendo, para ser más precisos con los nervios que dominaban por completo a la menor de las hermanas.  
Akane se encontraba terminando de vestirse, ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto; desde hace más de una semana que compartía habitación con su hermana mayor porque la suya estaba siendo acondicionada para ser usada ahora por dos personas.  
Sí, por fin luego de tres años y medio desde aquel día en que Ranma le pidió matrimonio, se casarían y esta vez esperaba que todo saliera perfecto, no quería que nada absolutamente nada le impidiera casarse de una vez con el muchacho. 

"_Nunca pensé que fuera tan agotador organizar una boda...las otras dos veces no tuve que hacer nada más que ponerme el vestido...bueno en el primer intento de boda ni eso tuve que hacer...pero no me quejo...esta vez quise ocuparme de todo...porque fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos casarnos..._" suspiró sonrojada.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir, vestía una falda color verde no muy ajustada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas y una blusa verde claro, con un escote recatado, pero que moldeaba muy bien su cuerpo. Rápidamente salió de la habitación para esperar a Nabiki en la sala.  
Miró con ternura su mano izquierda, delicadamente acarició el anillo de compromiso que Ranma le había dado tiempo atrás "_fue tan hermoso todo lo que pasó cuando me lo diste...y los días que estuvimos solos...fue casi como estar casados de verdad, estuvimos todo el día y todos los días juntos...lo vergonzoso fue como terminaron..." _se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar.

_**Flash Back **_

Unos días después de la propuesta de Ranma ambos jóvenes habían pasado una semana maravillosa, a pesar del trabajo de la universidad se habían dado su tiempo para poder salir y disfrutar de los días a solas.  
Ese día no habían tenido clases, aprovecharon para despejarse un poco paseando por el parque. Casi al atardecer regresaron, estaban por entrar en la casa, Akane se encontraba apoyada en la puerta mientras sostenía el llavero que le había obsequiado Ukyo, Ranma frente a ella apoyaba ambas manos en los costados del cuello de ésta.

- Akane… ¿dime por qué te sonrojas tanto cuando ves ese objeto? – sonrió perspicazmente Ranma mientras señalaba el llavero.

- Etto...yo...no me preguntes eso...tú sabes lo que significa tu nombre...- murmuró Akane mirándolo bastante sonrojada.

- Um… caballo salvaje¿ne¿y qué tiene eso? – preguntó Ranma acercándose más a su prometida mientras su sonrisa aumentaba por el efecto causado en la muchacha.

- Deberías saberlo...- sonrió Akane coquetamente mirándolo directo a los ojos -... ¿o ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos hecho en nuestra "luna de miel"?...- murmuró suavemente acariciando con una de sus manos el torso del muchacho.

Ranma sonrió, pegó su rostro al de su prometida, le quitó el llavero con una de sus manos, luego la tomó por la cintura y con la otra mano abrió el picaporte, empujando con uno de sus pies la puerta entraron, para cerrarla utilizó el mismo pie, entonces, con libertad colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Akane mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La muchacha rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este le correspondió de la misma forma.

Justo en ese momento Kasumi pasaba llevando una bandeja con un par de tazas de té a la sala donde se encontraban Soun y Genma – ¿Ara..? – atinó a decir sorprendida mientras dejaba caer lo que llevaba en sus manos.

- Vaya...ustedes si que no se cansan de besarse... ¿Se van a despegar o están esperando que les saquemos una foto para el álbum familiar? – preguntó Nabiki mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Nabiki... ¿qu...qué...hacen aquí?..- preguntó Akane totalmente sonrojada y separándose rápidamente de un traumatizado Ranma.

- Llegamos hace un par de horas, Akane-chan – sonrió Nodoka apareciendo detrás de Nabiki. – Veo que se han reconciliado¿utilizaste el regalo que te di? – preguntó guiñando uno de sus ojos.

En ese momento al escuchar el ruido proveniente del pasillo se acercaron Soun y Genma mirando curiosamente la escena.

- Yo...yo...no...- Akane miró de reojo a su prometido quien al parecer había comenzado a recordar el regalo porque estaba furiosamente sonrojado - ¡NO!...¡NO!...por supuesto que no – finalizó llevando su mano izquierda hacia su pecho, tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

La mirada de Soun se posó sobre la mano de su hija, había algo en ella que nunca antes había visto - ¿Kon-yaku-yu? (¿anillo de compromiso?) – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras tomaba la mano de una aún más nerviosa Akane.

En menos de un segundo toda la familia se encontraba alrededor de Akane observando su mano.

- ¡Hijo¿Al fin te decidiste para pedirle matrimonio a Akane-chan? – preguntó visiblemente emocionada Nodoka.

- Vaya...en nuestro primer viaje...se hicieron novios...- comentó Nabiki tomando la mano de Akane para mirar el anillo -...volvemos y ahora tienes un anillo de compromiso... ¿qué pasará si los dejamos solos otra vez¿Se van a casar sin avisarnos o me darán un sobrino? – preguntó mirando mordazmente a la sonrojada pareja.

- ¡Oe Ranma¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Akane ahora que son prometidos oficialmente? – agregó Genma.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – rió abiertamente Soun – ¡¡Eso que importa Saotome...por fin lo logramos¡¡Ellos van a casarse!!-

- Tendo… ¿no cree que esto es demasiado para ser real¿no habrán comido alguna cosa rara como esos hongos del amor? – dijo Genma mirando a Ranma y Akane de cerca inspeccionándolos.

Ranma por fin se decidió a hablar, sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño exclamó – ¡No hemos comido nada raro! y ¡SÍ, NOS VAMOS A CASAR¿CONTENTOS? – miró furioso a todos – Pero eso será el día que NOSOTROS lo decidamos… - advirtió antes de mientras se lanzaba encima de su padre y futuro suegro.

**Fin Flash back **

"_...y así fue...nosotros lo decidimos...y hemos organizado todo, tal como siempre soñé...lo único que deseo es que todo salga perfecto en nuestra boda"_

- ¿Akane? – preguntó Ranma apareciendo de repente detrás de la chica.

Akane abandonó bruscamente sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su prometido - ¿por qué siempre tienes que asustarme así? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde vas a salir¿por qué no me avisaste para que te acompañara? – preguntó Ranma mirándola con cara de berrinche.

- Porque no me puedes acompañar esta vez – sonrió Akane dulcemente – Nabiki, Kagome-chan y yo iremos con la modista...voy a probarme por última vez mi vestido de novia...y no puedes venir... –

- Oe… últimamente no me has prestado atención… - refunfuñó Ranma utilizando su expresión más tierna al mirarla.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Akane tratando de mantener la calma - ¿sabias que dentro de dos días nos casamos ne?-

- Hai… pero ni siquiera hemos tenido un minuto a solas con todo este asunto… - murmuró Ranma mirándola seductoramente.

- Hentai...no deberías pensar en eso ahora con todo lo que hay que hacer...- murmuró Akane -...aunque tienes razón no hemos tenido casi ni un minuto a solas...pero piensa que luego de la boda nos iremos de luna de miel...y estaremos toda una semana...las veinticuatro horas...tú y yo...completamente solos...anata...- susurró sensualmente cerca del oído de Ranma.

Ranma tomó la barbilla de la joven completamente embobado por su tono de voz, se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y la besó con ansias, tratando de recuperar en ese momento todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos durante la semana.

- ¿Qué no se pueden aguantar hasta después de la boda? – preguntó Nabiki mientras llegaba al lado de la pareja que rápidamente se separaba.- deberías controlarte más...Ran...Ma...- dijo mordazmente antes de tomar a Akane por la muñeca y llevarla consigo hacia la salida – Nos vemos cuñadito – se despidió saliendo con una muy sonrojada Akane.

Ranma observó sonrojado como se alejaban las chicas. "_Por fin… después de todo lo que pasamos voy a unir mi vida a la de la mujer que amo… ahora todo es más fácil ya que prácticamente estoy terminando mi carrera, tengo mis discípulos en el Dojo y comencé a trabajar en la escuela que tantos recuerdos me trae… la escuela Furinkan.. je! ahora al menos no está el loco de ese del director, la nueva directora es la Srta Hinako… y hablando del tema del director… la fortuna de la familia Kuno está siendo administrada por mi ingeniosa cuñada… realmente me da pena el idiota ese... está totalmente dominado con los "encantos" de Nabiki… rayos… pero lo malo de todo este asunto es que hace más de una semana que no he podido prácticamente acercarme a Akane… ella ha estado ocupada con la boda … y ahora que estamos de vacaciones y cerraron el Dojo por la boda no he tenido nada que hacer… ¡esta espera me está matando¡kuso!"_

**-------------------------------**

Desde hace un par de años el Templo Higurashi recibía cada día más visitantes, acudían muchas personas ya que corría el rumor de que en ese lugar se realizaba un espectáculo especial que narraba su historia...y éste llamaba mucho la atención...sobre todo en el público femenino.

- ¡VENGAN, VENGAN TODOS A CONOCER LA HISTORIA DEL SENGOKU! – gritaba vigorosamente el abuelo de Kagome. – ¡Sepan que quinientos años atrás en la era de guerras civiles acaecía una lucha constante entre demonios y humanos! – empezó a contar alzando sus manos - En este lugar podrán conocer al gran demonio lobo Souta, y además de eso al ¡GRAN INUYASHA¡el medio demonio más poderoso según cuenta la leyenda! – dijo mientras hacia grandes aspavientos para atraer el público.

El templo y el Goshinboku estaban totalmente decorados, una gran exposición de arcos, flechas y demás elementos antiguos se situaba sobre varias mesas, además de los clásicos recuerdos como perlas de shikon con mensajes de suerte, llaveros con forma de youkais, entre otros.

Muchas jovencitas se acercaron de inmediato expectantes. De improviso y de lo más alto del Goshinboku se dejó caer de un ágil salto un joven de largos cabellos plateados. El disfraz según el publico era realmente increíble, las orejas que llevaba sobre su cabeza hasta se movían...la tecnología era realmente impresionante...

El muchacho dirigió una fiera mirada hacia el público, al parecer buscaba a alguien... - Temee...maldito lobo asqueroso...sal de tu escondite ahora mismo...no te dejaré apoderarte de la shikon no tama...- gruño amenazante.

Souta salió del templo mientras llevaba en una de sus manos una pequeña imitación de la perla. El muchacho ya era casi tan alto como Inuyasha, había cumplido quince años, y realmente disfrutaba hacer ese número con su gran héroe, su vestimenta era muy parecida a la que usaba Kouga sólo que era de color gris. Rápidamente corrió hacia el muchacho y exclamó mientras le lanzaba una patada – ¡¡La shikon no tama es mía, inukoro!! –

Inuyasha esquivó la patada dando un rápido salto hacia atrás, al realizarlo se escucharon una risita y algunos balbuceos – ¡Keh! ahora mismo te voy a despedazar maldito bastardo... – gruñó Inuyasha desenfundando su espada -...nadie puede contra el GRAN INUYASHA.- gritó preparándose para atacar.

Kagome llegó en ese momento de compras con su madre, se acercó al escuchar el bullicio, todos estaban afuera, Izayoi no estaba con ninguno de ellos. "_Rayos… me descuido un momento y dejan sola a la bebé… no se puede confiar en los hombres".  
_Caminó unos metros más y vio que el lugar estaba infestado de adolescentes y en especial mujeres "_¿Qué rayos¡KUSO!... Está bien que sea su trabajo pero no es necesario que se muestre tanto para que esas ofrecidas lo miren tan descaradamente... les voy a enseñar quien soy yo..."_. La joven de cabellos azabaches con el aura en llamas, totalmente colérica gritó – ¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTA IZAYOI???!! –

Todo el público asustado abrió paso para que la mujer pudiera ver de cerca al hanyou. - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS??...¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – gritó totalmente poseída Kagome al ver que Inuyasha estaba con la tessaiga transformada haciendo destrezas mientras llevaba en su espalda con el portabebe a una bebita rozagante de alegría.

Al escuchar la "dulce voz" de Kagome, los tres hombres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina; la muchacha era un tanto sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de Izayoi. El primero en reaccionar fue Inuyasha quien decidió seguir con el espectáculo.

- ¡CHIKUSO!...¡Oe, Souta! Esta mujer es el demonio más peligroso del lugar...ni siquiera el gran Inuyasha puede con ella... – dijo fingiendo un profundo miedo mientras guardaba nuevamente la tessaiga - ...por esta vez quédate con la perla...después de todo no es la original...no estoy loco para quedarme a enfrentar a esta mujer... – finalizó dirigiéndole una media sonrisa a Kagome antes de correr rápidamente hacia el templo.

Kagome lo siguió hecha una fiera corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Souta con una gotita en el rostro miró al sorprendido y decepcionado público (especialmente las jovencitas ya que su estrella máxima había desaparecido) – ¡No se preocupen¡El gran Inuyasha sobrevivirá a los poderes de la miko asesina¡mañana podrán ver más de él!... ahora los invito a que le echen un vistazo a los recuerdos que el templo Higurashi tiene para ustedes… ¡una variedad con las antigüedades más valiosas de la era Sengoku¡Y pueden llevárselos a un precio muy conveniente! – agregó utilizando su mejor sonrisa.

**---------------------------------**

Kagome desabrochó cuidadosamente el portabebe tomando a su hija notablemente preocupada. - ¿Estas bien preciosa, no te hiciste daño? – le habló mientras revisaba su pequeño cuerpecito. La criaturita de seis meses de edad era una vigorosa niña de ojos dorados brillantes, su pequeña cabecita estaba cubierta apenas con una leve pelusilla negra, "igual como Kagome cuando era bebé" había dicho repetidas veces su feliz y orgullosa abuela. Finalmente… luego de convivir tres años juntos había nacido la pequeña hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, Izayoi.

La mujer vio que la niñita estaba perfectamente en buen estado y sonrió con ternura al ver que la pequeña gustaba de toda aquella situación ya que carcajeaba con gusto. Luego mirando a Inuyasha con un poco de recelo pero ya curada del enfado le murmuró – Mou... Inuyasha… ¿Por qué hiciste esta locura? Pudiste haberla lastimado… -

- ¡Keh! que cosas dices mujer...- con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Kagome acercándola hacia él - ...sabes que no haría nada que pudiera lastimar a una de mis dos preciosas mujeres...- sonrió mirándola tiernamente.

**Flash back **

La joven se había dedicado a estudiar mucho para un examen que había tenido el día anterior, estaba tan cansada que decidió dormir en su habitación en la época actual. Muy temprano Inuyasha todavía se encontraba en la cama, semidormido.

La chica volviendo del baño un poco mareada murmuró – Inuyasha… no me siento bien... creo que hoy me quedaré en casa... – con desgano se tiró en la cama a un lado del joven, totalmente decaída.

Inuyasha despertó por completo, se sentó sobre la cama y miró con curiosidad a su mujer, percibió un leve cambió en su aroma - ...Ka...Kagome...- murmuró mirándola emocionado.

Kagome con la cara enterrada en la almohada y una leve jaqueca que comenzaba a formarse respondió: - Ahora no Inuyasha… estoy muy cansada… - rodó colocándose boca arriba aún con la almohada en su cara sosteniéndola con ambas manos. – Sé que estamos tratando de tener bebés… pero en estos momentos me estoy sintiendo pésimo... –

- Kagome...- murmuró suavemente Inuyasha antes de jalar delicadamente a la mujer hacia él para estrecharla entre sus brazos – Kagome...Kagome...ya no tenemos que tratar más...estas...estamos...esperando cachorros...tu aroma...no es el mismo...- balbuceó emocionado.

La almohada cayó por un costado y la joven visiblemente emocionada con una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro preguntó con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos – ¿Hontou¿vamos a ser padres koishii? – Kagome estaba realmente emocionada y correspondió con ternura al abrazo de su compañero.

- Hai...- sonrió Inuyasha antes de besarla tiernamente.

_**Fin Flash back **_

-...además por si no lo notaste... – continuó Inuyasha mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de su hija –...nosotros la estábamos pasando muy bien... ¿ne Iza-chan? – preguntó mirando a la bebita que sonreía y balbuceaba.

- pa... pa… pa... – repetía una y otra vez aquella sílaba la chiquilla totalmente encantada por la voz de su padre.

- ¡je je je! – rió abiertamente Inuyasha mirando con orgullo a su hija - ¿Ves a ella le gusta estar con su padre? ...se parece a ti en eso koishii...- le sonrió seductoramente a una sonrojada Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado… las palabras del mitad demonio seguían causándole los mismos efectos desde que se conocieron, esa voz que utilizaba especialmente con ella la hacia sentir nuevamente aquella jovencita inexperta de quince años. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y le habló tratando de recuperar compostura: – Ahora tengo que salir… me llevo a Iza-chan para pasearla un poco¿ne linda? – dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente a la bebé.

- ¿Dónde irán? – preguntó Inuyasha acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de Kagome - ...realmente te ves hermosa de mamá...- murmuró suavemente.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente y correspondió complacida a la caricia frotando su mejilla contra la mano del hanyou - Vamos a acompañar a Akane porque hoy será la prueba final de su vestido de novia… después al Dojo… - acomodó a la pequeñita elevándola un poco más - ¿nos podrías ir a buscar al atardecer? - preguntó mirándolo con infinita adoración.

- Hai, pero no tarden mucho... – contestó Inuyasha besando delicadamente la frente de su hija- ...el baka de Ranma está verdaderamente insoportable, parece cachorro abandonado – comentó antes de besar con ternura los labios de su mujer.

Sus dos mujeres le regalaron una sonrisa antes de perderse de su vista "_ahora somos realmente una familia, las dos son lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida...siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerlas...no voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño"_ lentamente caminó hacia la casa; repentinamente su ceño se frunció " _¡keh! y mucho menos voy a dejar que ni un desagraciado se acerque a mi preciosa bebé..."_

**-------------------------------**

En el tejado, Ranma se encontraba muy pensativo. "_Pasaron tantos años desde que nos conocimos… casi seis años… el día que nos casemos se cumplirán seis… al principio sólo discutíamos porque éramos incapaces de admitir lo que sentíamos… luego por fin pudimos sincerarnos… tuvimos un par de contrariedades… creo que la discusión más seria en toda nuestra relación fue antes de que viajara con Ryoga a China… hace más de siete meses atrás…"_

**Flash back **

- Entonces voy con ustedes...- afirmó Akane mirando a Ranma totalmente decidida - ...no voy a dejar que te vayas solo otra vez...¡no lo harás!... – murmuró apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- No te voy a permitir que hagas eso… ¡es muy peligroso¿Qué sucedería si caes en alguna de las pozas? No quiero que te pase nada malo, no podría perdonármelo – respondió Ranma mirando seriamente a la chica.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que si me quedo estaré segura¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que me quedé en casa esperándote? – preguntó Akane mirándolo a los ojos –...nada va a pasarme si estoy contigo...- murmuró.

- Pero eso fue porque estaba Zaffron de por medio… ahora sólo vamos para deshacernos de esta estúpida maldición… estando en casa no te pasaría nada… además no puedes perder tus clases… definitivamente te quedarás aquí… - afirmó Ranma mirando a su prometida totalmente decidido.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, su mirada azul reflejaba que no existía la menor posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Akane apretó más fuerte sus puños en un vano intento de contener sus lágrimas - Haz lo que quieras entonces...- afirmó avanzando hacia la salida del dojo - ...no necesitas hacerlo...te lo dije una vez...te amo con maldición o sin ella...-

- Cuando regrese del viaje decidiremos la fecha para la boda… quiero casarme contigo siendo un hombre por completo… tengo que hacer esto, no puedo seguir para siempre con esta maldición… - exclamó resuelto Ranma antes que su prometida saliera del lugar.

**Fin Flash back **

Ranma sonrió con una gotita en su frente "_Oyaji no nos acompañó, hasta admitió que le gustaba ser panda para escapar cuando le era conveniente… ese viejo no cambia…"._ Luego el muchacho se sonrojó levemente "_Después de esa discusión... pensé que Akane no querría hablarme hasta que regresara… realmente me sorprendió cuando se apareció en el baño…"_

**Flash back **

Ranma había terminado de entrenar con su padre, como siempre había caído en el estanque en medio del jardín gracias al gigante panda que lo había empujado en venganza ya que él lo había arrojado primero. Se dirigió al baño suspirando resignado, pero un poco más animado porque en poco tiempo ya no se transformaría más al contacto con el agua fría.  
Cerró la puerta y se desvistió rápidamente. Abrió el grifo para que la tina se llenara con agua caliente, mientras esperaba la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja sorprendida abrió como platos los ojos cuando la muchacha de cabellos cortos se apareció sonriente cubriéndose sólo con una toalla.

- Ak... Akane... – atinó a decir sonrojado.

- Estamos solos...- sonrió Akane acercándose hacia su prometido - creo que pensaron que debían darnos algo de privacidad para despedirnos... – miró a los ojos a un traumatizado Ranma – ...quiero que me prometas que nada malo te pasará y que regresaras pronto...- subió sus manos para tomar entre ellas el rostro de Ranma - te amo...- susurró mirando a los ojos a una asustada pelirroja antes de besar con ternura sus labios. Despacio finalizó el beso notando como su prometido estaba totalmente en shock – Ranma, eres mi novio...¡je je je je!...te he besado muchas veces...no deberías estar tan nervioso...- sonrió traviesamente.

- Aka.. Akane… pero mi cuerpo... – balbuceó Ranma sorprendido mirando a la chica.

Akane se acercó hasta la tina rozando con uno de sus dedos el agua para comprobar la temperatura de ésta, sonrió al notar que estaba muy caliente. – Esta vez no voy a dejar que te vayas sin despedirme de ti... – sonrió tomando a Ranma de la muñeca jalándolo rápidamente hacia ella -...tu cuerpo...no me importa besarte si estas convertido en chica...- susurró sensualmente antes de darle un leve empujón que lo hizo caer sentado dentro de la tina -... demo...definitivamente...- continuó mirando sensualmente a un masculino y muy sonrojado Ranma mientras dejaba caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo -...para todo lo demás...- con mucho cuidado se metió en la tina junto a él, acercándose luego para sentarse sobre sus piernas continuó -..prefiero tu cuerpo de hombre...Ranma...- murmuró sensualmente acariciando con su aliento los labios de su prometido.

Ranma levemente sonrojado por el contacto del cuerpo desnudo de su prometida contra el suyo se estremeció sintiendo como fuertes toques de electricidad recorrían toda su anatomía. Deseoso tomó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó la cintura de ésta para pegar sus pechos a su torso – No te preocupes… voy a regresar lo más pronto posible de China… - delicadamente mordió el labio inferior de la joven. – Te voy a extrañar… pero ahora aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos antes que me vaya… - susurró roncamente mientras unía sus labios a los de la muchacha en un apasionado beso.

_**Fin flash back **_

Al llegar al Dojo, Inuyasha no encontró a nadie, caminó un poco por el jardín hasta que divisó a Ranma en el tejado; de un salto llegó hasta donde estaba el muchacho. Observó con atención la expresión del muchacho de la trenza, su mirada estaba totalmente pérdida y su rostro furiosamente sonrojado.

- ¡KONNICHIWA!...Ranma...- dijo sonriendo al ver como había logrado asustarlo – deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas...tu cara de pervertido realmente asustaría a cualquiera – finalizó mirándolo de forma burlesca.

**--------------------------------**

Kagome abrió la puerta del Wc'Donalds, inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar hasta divisar en el fondo una mesa donde estaban sentadas las hermanas Tendo charlando animadamente.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó sonriente mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Konnichiwa Kagome-chan! – contestó alegremente Akane – ¡Iza-chan!..Kawaii... ¿cómo estas? – preguntó tomando una de las manos de la bebé, que en respuesta le sonreía y balbuceaba.

- Konnichiwa, Kagome – contestó Nabiki - ¿dónde dejaste a ese bombón que tienes por esposo?-

- ¡¡Nabiki!!...- regañó Akane a su hermana – ¿ya te olvidaste de Kuno?-

- Akane...- contestó Nabiki - sólo reconozco la belleza masculina...ustedes son muy afortunadas...sus parejas son...realmente guapos..."_pero bastante estupidos"_.– continuó viendo como ambas chicas estaban a punto de tener una crisis de celos, además la bebé parecía mirarla como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. - ...pero no se preocupen...nunca me ha gustado el tipo "niño celoso" – rió divertida.

- Jaja… que graciosa Nabiki - rió irónicamente Kagome mirando irritada a la hermana del medio de los Tendo. "_Kuso… ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar Nabiki ese día que Inuyasha fue a buscarme al Dojo?… desde ese momento que no deja de molestarme con el tema… realmente no sabía que mis celos pudieran hacerme enfadar tanto… aunque creo que lo peor de todo es ver a todas esas jovencitas por la mañana… por suerte a esa hora generalmente estoy en la universidad… porque si no… sería capaz de hacerles un espectáculo…". _Luego para cambiar de tema mirando a su amiga preguntó: – Akane-chan… ¿Ranma-kun cómo está? Inuyasha me dijo que parecía cachorro abandonado – la joven de cabellos oscuros soltó una risita.

- Él está bien...no debería quejarse...- respondió Akane sonrojada - no lo tengo abandonado, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como antes por los preparativos de la boda – suspiró - además no tenemos mucha privacidad últimamente...-

_**Flash back **_

Poco más de semana antes de la boda todos los habitantes del Dojo Tendo se encontraban desayunando.

- Akane, Ranma...tenemos algo muy importante que decirles – comenzó Soun claramente emocionado – como se casan en tan poco tiempo comenzaremos algunas remodelaciones en la habitación de Akane, para que estén más cómodos luego de la boda; mientras todo este listo y hasta el día de su boda Akane compartirá habitación con Kasumi –

- ¿Nani? "_si estoy con Kasumi me va a ser imposible pasar la noche con Ranma...kuso...estoy acostumbrada a dormir con él y no es que esté pensando sólo en ESO... es que...entre sus brazos duermo tan tranquila..."_ ¿con Kasumi?- preguntó sonrojada Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido.

- Hai, hai – sonrió visiblemente emocionada Nodoka – Por lo tanto mientras se realizan los preparativos para la boda ustedes tendrán un periodo de abstinencia – agregó mirando a los jóvenes expectante por la reacción de éstos.

- ¡Ma… madre! Nosotros... no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora… - murmuró Ranma furiosamente sonrojado.

- ¡Ja ja ja! No me hagas reír cuñadito… eso ni Kasumi lo cree... – murmuró Nabiki mientras comía una galleta. – Seguramente esos ruidos que escuché ayer por la noche en la habitación de Akane eran parte de mi imaginación¿ne? Si vas a mentir al menos se un poco más disimulado cuando entras a la habitación de mi hermanita… - dijo sonriendo irónicamente - Mientras buscaba un vaso de leche, de casualidad te vi trepar por la ventana… - agregó mordazmente mientras miraba deleitada las caras completamente rojas de los muchachos.

Ranma codeó a su prometida – Ak... Akane… reacciona… dile algo a tu hermana… - murmuró sonrojado ya que las miradas estaban posadas sobre él y la chica.

- ¿Nani?... Eh...¡Nabiki! no digas esas cosas, sabes que no es cierto – contestó sonrojada Akane - ...y sobre lo otro...realmente creo que suena muy romántico...esperar a la noche de bodas...-sonrió mirando a su prometido que comenzaba a ponerse pálido rápidamente. - ¿Ranma¿Ranma, estas bien? – preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

_**Fin flash back **_

Izayoi rió animosamente mientras tironeaba suavemente de la blusa de Akane, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

- Tu bebé está preciosa, amiga –sonrió Akane acariciando las mejillas de Izayoi.

- ¿Pensando en bebes hermanita? – preguntó Nabiki mirando con curiosidad a Akane.

- Hai… - sonrió Kagome observando tiernamente a su hijita. – Por cierto… ¿Cuándo piensan encargar uno? – preguntó mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

- Aún no, además no me siento lista como para cuidar a dos niños muy pronto...- sonrió traviesamente Akane – ...con Ranma no hemos hablado muy en serio sobre el tema...creo que la última vez que lo hicimos fue varios meses antes de fijar fecha para la boda...- comentó comenzando a recordar

_**Flash back **_

- No puedo creer que vas a empezar a trabajar en Furinkan – le sonrió Akane a Ranma mientras se dirigían de regreso al Dojo.

- ¡Je! aún no sé como voy a lidiar con tantos mocosos… - respondió Ranma mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Tal vez termines uniéndote a ellos...seguro te ven como su igual...sensei... – comentó de forma juguetona Akane antes de sacarle la lengua.

- Oe… ¿me estas diciendo que parezco niño? – protestó el joven de la trenza mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a su prometida.

Akane se detuvo acercándose luego hacia Ranma – Puede ser...- sonrió - demo ¿no te gustan los niños? Es decir... ¿no quieres tener bebes? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y miró sorprendido a su prometida. – Ak... Akane… acaso... ¿tú... tú... estás…? – tartamudeó mirando pasmado a la joven.

- ¡Baka!...- contestó Akane dándole un "leve" golpe en la cabeza al muchacho -.NO, no lo estoy...sólo era una pregunta...- masculló mirándolo con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Ranma suspiró aliviado mientras se frotaba con una de sus manos la cabeza. – No me asustes de esa forma… creo que todavía no estoy preparado para tener un pequeñito que me grite oyaji… y me haga perseguirlo por todo el jardín para cambiarlo... – dijo el chico mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente.

- No te preocupes...- contestó Akane sonriéndole tiernamente -...tampoco estoy preparada para cuidar de dos niños...- rió mirándolo traviesamente antes de comenzar a correr hacia el Dojo.

Ranma frunció el ceño irritado, estaba por responder algo a la indirecta de su prometida cuando se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba a su lado. – ¡Oee¡Matte Akanee! – exclamó mientras la perseguía.

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Realmente serían dos niños cuidando a un bebé – comentó Nabiki.

- No creo… esa vez que tuvimos un examen muy difícil… Akane-chan ya sabía todo para variar jeje… llevé a Iza-chan conmigo porque Inuyasha estaba cuidando de la anciana Kaede que estaba enferma… y ella se encargó muy bien de esta pequeñita mientras yo estudiaba… – dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la chiquilla con uno de sus dedos. – creo que Akane-chan sería una madre estupenda… - afirmó sonriente.

- Arigatou – respondió Akane – pero realmente creo que no aguantaría a Ranma si se comportará igual de neurótico que el baka de tu padre...cuando naciste...- sonrió tomando las manos de la bebita. - ...realmente quise matar a Inuyasha ese día...-

_**Flash back **_

Kagome ya de nueve meses de embarazo y Akane se encontraban sentadas en el parque del campus.

- No puedo creerlo...en seis meses más voy a casarme con Ranma...- suspiró Akane radiante de felicidad.

- ¿Ya recuperaron el tiempo perdido¿Él llegó ayer de su viaje a China, ne? – preguntó pícaramente Kagome mirando a su amiga.

Ranma de improviso apareció y sonriendo traviesamente ya que había escuchado la pregunta de Kagome respondió: - Hai… - sonrió pícaramente. – Fue muy evidente que me extrañó demasiado… - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan ambas chicas mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

- ¡RANMA! – gritó Akane poniéndose de pie - ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre tienes que aparecerte ASI?!...¡entrometido!... esta era una conversación privada...- refunfuñó mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Oe… si estaban hablando de nosotros… ¿por qué tendría que ser privada, koishii? – contestó Ranma mirando seductoramente a la chica.

Inesperadamente Kagome sintió una contracción, arqueó su espalda levemente y tomó su vientre. – Ak... Akane-chan… - murmuró notablemente adolorida. La pareja se encontraba embobada mirándose como si el mundo fuera a acabar en ese momento. Una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos azabaches haciendo que esta se estremeciera y apretara más su vientre, conmocionada gritó: – ¡¡YIAAAAA¡¡AKANE-CHAN CREO QUE IZAYOI ESTA POR NACER!! -

Akane volvió a la realidad al escuchar el grito de su amiga, rápidamente se apartó de Ranma y se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado – Tranquila...- dijo tratando de mantener la calma- no dejes de respirar...no te pongas nerviosa ¿son muy seguidas las contracciones?- preguntó.

Ranma sólo observaba a las dos muchachas, visiblemente alterado no había atinado a decir una sola palabra.

- No... no sé.. – musitó Kagome un poco agitada.

- Tranquila...- murmuró Akane mirando su reloj – dime cuando sientas otra...debiste quedarte en casa hoy...- le sonrió.

- ¡¡¡KYAAAA!!!! – gritó Kagome arqueando su espalda. – ¡¡Llamen a Inuyasha por favor!! – agregó respirando un poco más calmada luego de tener su segunda contracción.

- Shimatta...- murmuró Akane – no tenemos tiempo para eso...tenemos que llevarte al hospital ahora... no te preocupes por Inuyasha le avisaremos...sólo espero que mantenga la calma – continuó mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.- ¿Ranma..? – trató de llamar la atención del muchacho que seguía mirándolas asustado – no te preocupes amiga te vamos a llevar hasta la universidad...ahí conseguiremos una ambulancia...-sonrió dulcemente - ¡RANMA! – gritó despertando de una vez al chico.

- Na... na... ¿NANI? – preguntó sobresaltado el muchacho de la trenza.

Akane se puso de pie, acercándose rápidamente a su prometido le ordenó – LLEVA A KAGOME HASTA LA UNIVERSIDAD...AHORA...cuando consigamos una ambulancia, iras a buscar a Inuyasha y traerán las cosas necesarias para Kagome y la bebé –

- ¡Ha... hai! – asintió Ranma mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos y se dirigía a la universidad junto con su prometida caminando lo más rápido posible.

En pocos minutos Akane y Kagome llegaron al hospital; la chica de cabellos azabaches fue acompañada por su amiga por unos minutos hasta que la llevaron a pabellón.  
Ahora Akane se encontraba nerviosa en la sala de espera, su amiga le había suplicado que controlara de alguna forma a Inuyasha para impedir que este se apareciera en medio del parto y matara a todos los médicos pensando que le hacían daño a su mujer. Sus nervios se crisparon cuando vio a Inuyasha acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MUJER¿YA TUVO A NUESTRO CACHORRO¿ESTÁN BIEN¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME AVISARON ANTES? – preguntó totalmente desesperado Inuyasha.

Akane hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma – Kagome...está en la sala de partos...- contestó – la bebé...no ha nacido...¡TE AVISAMOS DE INMEDIATO!...USTEDES FUERON LO QUE TARDARON MÁS DE UNA HORA EN BUSCAR LAS COSAS DE KAGOME ...¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! – gritó descargándose.

- NO ES MI CULPA...NO FUÍ YO QUIEN SE TARDÓ EN LLEGAR AL TEMPLO – Inuyasha le devolvió plenamente el grito mirando de reojo a Ranma – ¡Keh! de todos modos me da lo mismo eso ahora...¡VOY A BUSCAR A MI MUJER!...¡QUIERO VERLA!...- finalizó dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala de espera.

Ranma se colocó enfrente del medio demonio deteniéndolo -¡BAKA¿qué crees que haces¡Ahora no puedes ir allá¡No hasta que nazca¿quieres matar a Kagome, idiota? –

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar fue interrumpido por Akane – Antes de entrar a pabellón, Kagome te dejó un recado Inuyasha – sonrió la chica antes de repetir textualmente el mensaje de su amiga – "Dile a Inuyasha que si se atreve a entrar en el pabellón a molestar mientras está naciendo nuestra hija me voy a cansar de decirle tantas veces osuwari que jamás lo olvidará" – finalizó sonriendo al ver como el hanyou se sentaba algo asustado.

- Kuso...- murmuró resignado Inuyasha.

Varias horas después, Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, siendo observado por Ranma y Akane.

- Tranquilízate...estas cosas tardan...- comentó Akane.

- Hai, seguramente en poco tiempo vendrá el médico a anunciar que tu hija nació – agregó Ranma tratando de animar al hanyou.

Justo en ese momento entró un medico a avisarles los resultados del parto, pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada, fue agarrado por el delantal y elevado hasta quedar frente a frente con el rostro de un nervioso y primerizo padre - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MUJER¿CÓMO ESTÁ NUESTRO CACHORRO?-

- Cof cof… - tosió un poco sofocado el hombre. – Ha... hai.. venía a avisarles que ya pueden pasar a conocer a la bebé… - murmuró casi sin poder respirar.

Inuyasha soltó al médico y sin esperar nada corrió a toda velocidad, hacía donde se encontraban su mujer y su bebé.

- Etto...Arigatou...-sonrió nerviosamente Akane tomando de la mano a su prometido para seguir a Inuyasha.

Al llegar a la habitación Akane observó con una sonrisa a Inuyasha quien miraba con adoración a su amiga que lucía agotada pero radiante de felicidad y a su pequeña hija que dormía entre sus brazos.

El hanyou dejó de mirar a los dos seres que más adoraba en su vida y sonriendo sinceramente le habló a Akane y Ranma: - ¿No creen que es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo? – Inuyasha nuevamente posó la mirada en su pequeña hija y acarició delicadamente con uno de sus dedos la cabecita de la bebé cuidando no lastimarla con sus garras. – Te amo Kagome… - murmuró rozando dos de sus dedos contra la mejilla de la chica en un gesto de infinita ternura. – Me hiciste el hombre más feliz en este mundo… - concluyó besando suavemente su frente.

Ranma y Akane sonrieron conmovidos mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

_**Fin flash back **_

- Hermanita...sinceramente no creo que Ranma-kun se comporte así...estoy segura que a tu primer quejido...caería desmayado y no reaccionaria hasta el otro día – comentó Nabiki con una media sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj –...ya es hora de irnos chicas la modista debe estar esperando por nosotras...- les informó mientras se ponía de pie.

**-----------------------------**

En el Dojo Tendo se encontraban Soun y Genma muy concentrados en la sala jugando al shogi. Kasumi y Nodoka seguían en la cocina con los preparativos de la comida para la fiesta de la boda.  
Por otra parte Inuyasha y Ranma estaban comiendo algo de comida que Kasumi muy amablemente les había dejado probar.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamó Ranma mientras engullía su plato enérgicamente

- Realmente delicioso...mejor que lo de Kagome...- comentó el hanyou comiendo a igual velocidad que Ranma.

En ese momento llegaron Ukyo y Ryoga, el cual venía prácticamente arrastrado por su novia. – ¡Vamos Ryoga, si sigues resistiéndote así hoy dormirás afuera! – murmuró la chica mirando al joven del colmillo con perspicacia.

- Me da igual...tú vas a dejarme abandonado esta noche...- refunfuñó el chico perdido.

Ranma e Inuyasha observaron la escena con media sonrisa. – ¡Oe Ucchan! No me responsabilizo si P-chan se pierde esta noche… - exclamó saludándola con la mano.

- ¿A QUIÉN LE ESTAS DICIENDO P-CHAN, NENITA? – gritó Ryoga soltándose del agarre de su novia.

- Konnichiwa Ukyo...¿los niños nunca cambian ne? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a Ranma y Ryoga que parecían a punto de golpearse.

- ¡Konnichiwa Inuyasha! es cierto, por más que hayan crecido, en mente siguen siendo los mismos de siempre… - suspiró resignada Ukyo con una gotita en su frente.

Ranma dejó de pelear con Ryoga y lo observó curiosamente, luego dirigió su mirada a su amiga – Oe Ucchan… ¿y por qué vas a dejar solo a P-chan hoy? -

- Porque esta noche van a hacerle una despedida de soltera a Akane-san...- refunfuñó Ryoga.

- ¿Eh? Kagome...no me dijo nada...- comentó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a Ukyo.

- Akane tampoco… ¿Dónde harán esa fiesta? – preguntó notablemente irritado el muchacho de la trenza.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños miró levemente irritada a los tres chicos – Kagome no sabía ni el día ni el lugar de la despedida...porque sabíamos que si se enteraba se lo contaría todo a Akane... – le contestó a Inuyasha –...Ran-chan, Akane no está enterada de nada...no seas tan celoso, será una noche sólo de chicas... – continuó guiñándole un ojo al chico de la trenza. Al ver que Ranma se tranquilizaba le dijo – Por cierto...necesito que me respondas unas preguntas para una juego que haremos con Akane esta noche –

- Um… no gracias, no estoy interesado en esas tonterías… - farfulló Ranma volteando mientras se dirigía hacia el Dojo.

Ukyo dirigió una mirada suplicante a los otros chicos para que la ayudaran.

- ¡Matte, ahou! – dijo Ryoga rodeando con uno de sus brazos fuertemente el cuello de Ranma - ...tienes que ayudar a mi Ukyo...-

- Ryoga tiene razón...- afirmó Inuyasha colocándose frente a los muchachos bloqueando cualquier tipo de escape del chico de la trenza - ...además piensa en Akane...a ella le encantará que respondas esas preguntas –

Ranma no tuvo más opción, junto a Ukyo fue "amablemente" escoltado hasta su habitación donde fue encerrado con la chica.

- Bien Ran-chan...comencemos – sonrió Ukyo mientras encendía una pequeña grabadora antes de lanzarle la primera pregunta – tienes que ser totalmente sincero... ¿de quién se pone celosa Akane?-

- Um… ¿de todas¡Je!... – Ranma sonrió traviesamente. – Bueno… creo que en especial de Shampoo… aunque ella es muy celosa y también lo es con las chicas que van a ver las prácticas… y… etto… ¡con prácticamente toda chica que se me acerque! – comentó triunfal.

Ukyo sonrió nerviosamente "_vas a morir cuando Akane escuche esto_" – ¿ y tú con quién te pones celoso? – preguntó con una sonrisa al ver la expresión del chico de la trenza.

- ¿Yo¿celoso¡je! – el muchacho miró fijamente a la chica – Ranma Saotome no conoce esa palabra… - finalizó riendo neciamente.

- Ajá...claro..."_mentiroso..."_ etto...jeje...esta pregunta es interesante... ¿Qué hace Akane cuando te quiere seducir?- preguntó Ukyo mirando a Ranma con una sonrisa al ver como el chico se sonrojaba furiosamente.

- Oe… ¿qué clase de pregunta indiscreta es esa? – reclamó Ranma mirando a la joven considerablemente sonrojado. – Etto… supongo que cuando me habla sensualmente, cuando se acerca y me susurra "anata"... cuando me mira con esa seguridad a los ojos… eh.. y… dime la siguiente pregunta... – finalizó Ranma muy acalorado, estaba aterrado con ese cuestionario, temía que las preguntas que siguieran serían más inoportunas aún.

- Siempre supe que Akane-chan era quien dominaba en ese tema...¿Qué haces tú para seducirla Ran-chan? – preguntó mirando con una media sonrisa al muchacho.

- Oe, eso no es cierto… - protestó Ranma, luego sonrió mientras su ego se elevaba al cien por ciento. – Con sólo una de mis miradas basta para dejarla rendida a mis pies.. – sonrió mientras hacia con sus dedos la señal de amor y paz.

Ukyo lo miró arqueando levemente una de sus cejas - tu seguridad es admirable Ran-chan...pero sigamos...esto es interesante ¿Cuál es la parte de tu cuerpo que más le gusta a Akane? –preguntó recorriendo con la mirada a un sonrojado Ranma.

- Etto… supongo que mis ojos.. – respondió Ranma bastante sonrojado.

- ¿Estas seguro? "_siempre supe que Akane era algo ciega...pero realmente dudo que le gusten solo sus ojos"_...bueno supongo que luego ella nos dirá otras cosas – sonrió pícaramente Ukyo – y a ti Ran-chan ¿cuál es la parte del cuerpo de Akane que más te gusta?-

Ranma furiosamente sonrojado y aguantando una hemorragia nasal balbuceó: - Pues.. etto.. me... me gusta toda…todo su cuerpo.. – finalizó mientras se levantaba y disimuladamente miraba hacia la ventana como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. – ¿Falta mucho para qué termine este maldito cuestionario impertinente? – preguntó como si aquello le hiciera olvidar la respuesta que había dado anteriormente.

Ukyo contuvo su risa, y decidió preguntar algo menos "impertinente"- Falta poco Ran-chan... etto por qué no me cuentas la historia más graciosa que tengan como pareja -

- ¡Je! pregúntale a Akane que sucedió aquella vez en que entró al baño… cuando intentó acorralarme... y yo cerré con seguro… después llegó Nabiki… y bueno, no te arruino la historia… lo mejor de todo fue el final… – contestó Ranma riendo maliciosamente

- Hay algo que quieras decirle a Akane para que escuche esta noche en nuestra reunión...no sé...tal vez desees suplicar por tu vida después de todo lo que has dicho Ran-chan...– comentó Ukyo mirando con una sonrisa al chico de la trenza.

- Dile que sólo hice esto porque me obligaste... ¡ah y que se cuide con tomar! me enteraré de alguna forma si bebe siquiera una gota de alcohol… y si me desobedece ya verá las consecuencias… – concluyó Ranma frunciendo el ceño

- Ajá yo creo que tú verás las consecuencias...luego de esto... – murmuró por lo bajo Ukyo - ...etto...Ran-chan...- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta- ...olvidé una...dime... ¿ya fueron sorprendidos por alguien mientras hacían el amor?- sonrió al ver como el chico de la trenza estaba totalmente paralizado y balbuceaba incoherencias – lo dicho...realmente eres muy tímido...¡jajaja! – rió abiertamente dejando en la habitación a un traumatizado Ranma.

Ukyo bajó las escaleras sonriente, al llegar al piso inferior se dio cuenta que ya habían regresado las chicas, se acercó hacia la joven de cabellos cortos. – ¡Hola Akane-chan¿cómo estás¿preparándote para la boda? – preguntó mientras palmeaba animada uno de sus hombros.

- ¡Hola!.. hai...- sonrió Akane – acabamos de llegar...¿dónde está Ranma? – preguntó

- No sé… ¡ah¡pero que linda está Iza-chan! – dijo Ukyo cambiando de tema mientras se acercaba a Kagome y acariciaba suavemente la cabecita de la bebita.

- Mi bebé es preciosa...- comentó Inuyasha mirando totalmente embobado a la niña...-...igual que su madre...- murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchado sólo por su mujer.

- Te extrañé… - musitó provocativamente la joven mirando de reojo al hanyou mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- Yo a ustedes...-susurró Inuyasha rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Kagome.

- Nee...Ukyo...Ryoga, ustedes viven juntos desde hace tiempo... ¿no han pensado en tener bebes? – preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

Ryoga se sonrojó furiosamente imaginándose a si mismo trabajando en el Ucchan's rodeado de cinco pequeñitos todos muy parecidos a él, su hermoso sueño lentamente comenzó a transformarse en pesadilla cuando apareció en el una Ukyo nuevamente embarazada y de muy mal humor, luego los niños comenzaban a gritar alrededor suyo una y otra vez "Oyaji". Asustado movió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

Ukyo se sonrojó y agitando sus brazos avergonzada respondió: - ¡Akane-chan¡¿Qué dices?!... además ni siquiera estamos casados... – la chica observó al muchacho del colmillo al decir lo último.

Ranma bajó por las escaleras justo en ese momento para salvación de Ryoga. - ¿De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Ranma!... – exclamó Akane radiante de felicidad mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba rápidamente al muchacho - ¿dónde estabas¿me extrañaste? – preguntó mirándolo levemente sonrojada.

Ranma en el minuto en que vio la sonrisa de Akane, olvidó que todos los estaban observando – Hai koishii… - suavemente tomó a la chica por la cintura.- ¿tú a mí? – preguntó susurrando para que sólo escuchara su prometida.

- Mucho, moría de ganas de abrazarte...- susurró Akane subiendo despacio sus manos por el pecho de Ranma hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros.

- Odio...matar el romance...pero... ¿es necesario que todos veamos su demostración de amor?...parece que no se hubiesen visto en meses...dan miedo...- comentó Nabiki mirando a la ahora sonrojada pareja.

- No es mi culpa que tú seas tan poco romántica...- contestó Akane mirando algo molesta a su hermana - ...a nosotros no nos gusta estar separados...- sonrió volviendo a mirar a Ranma mientras comenzaba a recordar.

**Flash back **

Un manto de nubes grises cubría el cielo, el tibio viento que presagiaba la proximidad de la lluvia jugaba con los cabellos de una muchacha que recorría lentamente las solitarias calles...

"_Ya pasó un mes desde que Ranma y Ryoga partieron a China...y no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de ellos...no soporto esto...me desespera no tener noticias suyas...maldición debí ir con ellos...Ranma...me haces falta... ¿dónde estas?...¿qué pasó contigo?"_ suspiró Akane mientras caminaba lentamente de vuelta hacia su casa.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover muy fuerte "_maldición...ni siquiera debí molestarme en salir hoy...aunque...no soporto estar en casa...todo me recuerda a Ranma...no dejo de pensar en él..."_ comenzó a correr velozmente para evitar quedar totalmente empapada, pronto sus lagrimas comenzaron a confundirse con la lluvia que mojaba su rostro.

- ¡Baka!...baka...voy a matarte por preocuparme de esta forma...Ranma...- sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y segundo a segundo parecía aumentar la intensidad de estas, con una de sus manos trató mientras de secar sus lágrimas. Distraída chocó bruscamente con una persona.

- ¿Baka..? Hey… ¿de esa forma me recibes..? – preguntó Ranma mirando tiernamente a su prometida mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la piel de la chica tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Ranma...- murmuró emocionada Akane sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas - tú...¡está lloviendo!...¡Ranma..! – balbuceó antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- Estoy nuevamente aquí… contigo… ahora ya no hay impedimentos para que estemos juntos… - Ranma correspondió el abrazo de la chica estrechándola entre sus brazos dulcemente. – Ya soy normal… al fin… - rompió suavemente el abrazo para mirar con ternura a su prometida mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus mejillas. – No sabes cuanto te extrañé… ¿te hice falta a ti, koishii? –

- Cada día...- susurró Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma – ...no hubo un sólo minuto en que no pensara en ti...aishiteru Ranma...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Ranma correspondió al beso de su prometida anhelante de aquellos dulces labios que tanto había echado de menos durante su viaje, sus suaves brazos rodeándolo, su delicada figura femenina en contacto contra su cuerpo. La lluvia siguió cayendo torrencialmente, pero los muchachos no prestaron atención a eso, sólo deseaban estar uno cerca del otro, por siempre.

_**Fin flash back **_

- Lo que tú digas hermanita...- contestó Nabiki mirándola con una ceja levemente arqueada. – ¡Chicas!...ya es hora de irnos – sonrió pícaramente - Esta será una noche sólo de mujeres...-

- ¿Nani? –preguntó Akane aún entre los brazos de su prometido.

Kagome sonrió mirando con complicidad a Ukyo – Inuyasha, yo también me voy… cuida mucho a Iza-chan… - dijo mientras besaba en la frente a la pequeña y se la entregaba a un sorprendido hanyou. Luego frunció el ceño levemente y murmuró para que sólo este escuchara – No quiero encontrarte haciendo algo peligroso mientras la llevas en brazos o en el porta bebé¿entendido? – luego de sermonear al muchacho, sonrió cariñosamente y besó sus labios. – Iza-chan cuida que tu padre no haga ninguna tontería… - sonrió divertida mientras acariciaba una de las manos de la chiquilla la cual encantada sonreía balbuceando algunas sílabas.

- Hai...- suspiró resignado Inuyasha.

- Oe Nabiki… ¿dónde piensan ir y qué van a hacer? – preguntó Ranma mirándola curioso.

Ukyo se acercó a Ryoga todavía un poco enfadada porque el muchacho no había dicho nada cuando mencionó la palabra "matrimonio": – Oye… quédate quieto y nada de peleas con Ranma… yo también me voy... – finalizó para darse vuelta y caminar unos pasos en dirección a las chicas.

- Matte Ukyo...- contestó Ryoga tomándola de la muñeca para jalarla hacia su cuerpo, rodeó posesivamente con uno de sus brazos su cintura, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su espalda hasta posarla en su nuca – ...me voy a quedar quieto...no voy a pelear con Ranma...pero no te vayas así...- murmuró antes de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que dejó a todos los que estaban cerca con la boca abierta.

Nabiki sonrió al ver a su hermana mayor y tía salir dirigiéndose hacia la limosina que les había enviado Tatewaki, ignorando totalmente la pregunta de su futuro cuñado se dirigió a su hermana - Akane, suéltalo de una vez y vamos...-

Kagome y Ukyo se acercaron para ayudar a la hermana del medio de los Tendo. – Vamos Akane-chan… será divertido – dijo animadamente Kagome.

- Matte...- contestó Akane, luego le sonrió tiernamente a su prometido – pórtate bien ¿si? – susurró antes de besar delicadamente sus labios, sin muchas ganas se separó del chico siendo llevada por sus amigas hacia la salida.

Ranma observó frustrado como se alejaba su prometida junto con las chicas, Inuyasha y Ryoga se colocaron a su lado mientras, devastados, veían a sus mujeres alejarse. Izayoi feliz en los brazos de su padre reía alegremente.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Y qué les pareció? Pasamos a aclarar algunas cositas:  
1º las preguntas que Ukyo le hizo a Ranma fueron extraídas de una página de despedidas de soltera (claro que adaptamos algunas por razones particulares xD).  
2º Nos decidimos por acabar con la maldición de Ranma debido a que no utilizábamos a Ranma-chan, y antes que omitir eso preferimos con terminar ese asunto, pobrecito Ranma… tenía que ser completamente feliz… antes de la boda teníamos que acabar con esa desgracia (Para los hombres en especial… agradezcan que cumplimos su fetiche antes que se curara de la maldición saben porque se los digo.. eh xD). Por otra parte, el caso de Genma es diferente xD uno, porque él parece muy a gusto con esa maldición y dos porque es un juguete fantástico para los infantes.. ¿no creen? xD Iza-chan lo ama! . Además.. no me digan que no es lo más chistoso del mundo con sus pelotitas y cartelitos xDD…  
La próxima parte del epílogo será publicada más pronto si obtenemos más reviews… mientras más reviews más pronto actualizamos: P (hay que ser chantajista xDD) vamos… aunque sea hey.. yo leo su historia: P.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo gracias por leernos hasta aquí : -)

* * *

Minuto cultural o palabras en japones usadas en esta parte del epílogo xp 

**Ahou**: Estupido, Idiota, Tonto.  
**Kon-yaku-yu**: anillo de compromiso  
**Temee: **Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Puede traducirse como "bastardo", también es un "tú" despectivo. (Inuyasha y Ranma la usan bastante v.v par de mal hablados xp)  
**Matte : **Espera  
**Oyaji : **Forma muy informal de decirl papá es como decirle viejo o algo asi xp


	21. Epilogo I: Noche de chicas

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji y Shigeru que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir acompañándonos con nuestros epílogos, también agradecemos de corazón a las personas que nos dejan sus comentarios, nos encanta saber que no somos las únicas que la pasan bien con esta historia. No tardamos mucho en actualizar ¿o si? xp si hubiésemos superado cierta cantidad de reviews habríamos publicado antes...vamos sean buena onda con nosotras y déjennos un comentario, solo tienen que **ir hasta abajo** y **apretar** esa cosita que dice "**GO**" onegai ;)

_**Epílogo I Parte 2 : Noche de chicas**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad cuando las chicas llegaron a una lujosa suite del hotel más caro de la ciudad, el lugar era espectacular; disponían de habitaciones, una amplia sala perfecta y lujosamente acondicionada, una mesa llena de distintos tipos de pasteles, chocolates y por supuesto un amplio bar con todo tipo de licores. 

- ¿Les gusta? Es un regalo para nosotras de parte de Tatewaki – sonrió Nabiki dejando ver un leve matiz de ternura en su rostro – realmente tiene muy buen gusto ¿ne? – sintiéndose observada cambió rápidamente su expresión – Akane, esta noche tendrás que contarnos muchas cosas – sonrió pícaramente mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hasta el sofá donde la empujó levemente haciendo que ésta se sentara.

- ¿Nani?.. ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó nerviosa Akane.

Las muchachas se sentaron alrededor de ella. Ukyo habló mirando a la joven de cabellos cortos – Bueno veras… hoy cuando no estabas en el Dojo aproveché para hacerle una serie de preguntas a Ranma para un juego que haremos ahora… yo te preguntaré lo mismo que a él y tú deberás responder lo que crees que Ranma hubiera dicho… ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió pícaramente la muchacha. – ¡Ah! y por cada acierto te daremos un regalo... – finalizó guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Qu...qué le preguntaste a Ranma? "_kuso...espero que no le hayan preguntado cosas intimas...me voy a morir de vergüenza si tengo que responder cosas así frente a la tía y Kasumi..."_ – preguntó sonrojada Akane.

Ukyo sonrió maliciosamente. – Ahora verás… - cambió su expresión a una divertida – ¿Sabes? Al principio Ranma no quería hacerlo, pero después abrió la boca muy fácilmente… lo malo es que creo que en algunas respuestas querrás asesinarlo... – finalizó con una gotita en su frente.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño – Está bien...voy a responder todo...- contestó mirando a las chicas - demo...ustedes también tendrán que responder las mismas preguntas, así es más justo...- sonrió mientras miraba a sus ahora nerviosas acompañantes.

Kagome, Kasumi, Ukyo asintieron un poco asustadas. Nodoka sonriente movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Soy un libro abierto...no me apena responder nada – afirmó descaradamente Nabiki mientras bebía un poco de sake.

Ukyo sonrió. – Veamos... la primera pregunta es… ¿de quién te pones más celosa por Ranma? –

- Supongo que de Shampoo...- masculló Akane - pero conociendo a Ranma...estoy segura que el muy baka te dijo que me pongo celosa de todas las ofrecidas que se acercan a él – contestó con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de pie luego para servirse un poco de sake el que comenzó a beber muy despacio.

- ¡Yatta! Eso mismo respondió – exclamó Ukyo sonriente. – Kagome apretó uno de los pequeños botones del grabador portátil para dar paso a la respuesta de Ranma:

"**Um… ¿de todas¡Je!... Bueno… creo que en especial de Shampoo… aunque ella es muy celosa y también lo es con las chicas que van a ver las prácticas… y… etto… con prácticamente toda chica que se me acerque..".**

- Engreído...ya vas a ver...- murmuró Akane – es su turno chicas¿de quién se ponen celosas?- preguntó sonriendo.

- Cabellos de fuego y Tendo Akane...aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo...- sonrió de forma burlesca Nabiki.

- Bueno antes era con Kikyo… ahora es con la multitud de ofrecidas que se presenta todas las mañanas por el espectáculo de Jii-chan e Inuyasha… - respondió Kagome frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Oro? aún no tengo celos de nadie… recién comenzamos a salir con Ono... – respondió Kasumi algo sonrojada.

- Etto… debo admitir que antes estaba celosa de ti, Akane-chan… pero ahora las cosas con Ryoga han cambiado mucho... – terminó Ukyo mirando al suelo furiosamente sonrojada.

Nodoka sonrió con una gotita en su frente. – No soy celosa...no tengo de que celarme...hace años que ya superamos la etapa de los celos - se limitó a responder. -Ukyo-chan, la próxima pregunta – agregó sonriendo nuevamente.

- Matte Ukyo...-sonrió Nabiki mientras le entregaba a Akane una pequeña cajita – para ti hermanita...te van a servir...-

- Arigatou – sonrió alegremente mientras abría el regalo. Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente al ver dentro un par de esposas – q...qu...pa... ¿para .qué...demo...demonios es...esto? – tartamudeó avergonzada Akane.

Ukyo sonrió traviesamente. – ¿Para qué crees tú? Para cuando Ranma no te obedezca son ideales… para domar a ese caballo salvaje¿ne? – respondió mirando con picardía a una sonrojada Akane – ¡Bien! Ahora la segunda pregunta… ¿con quién se pone celoso Ran-chan? -sonrió alegremente

- ¿Eh? Ranma... – contestó Akane muy sonrojada por la respuesta de Ukyo – bueno él es mucho más celoso que yo...se ha puesto celoso sin motivos de Inuyasha, Ryoga, y de todos los hombres que me miren...ah y como olvidar el berrinche que hizo cuando conocí a Kouga-kun... uno de los amigos de Kagome-chan...- finalizó sonriendo.

- Ah… me temo que respondió algo diferente... Kagome-chan... – murmuró Ukyo mirando a la chica de cabellos azabaches. La joven asintió, una gotita adornaba su cabeza mientras presionaba nuevamente el pequeño botón:

"**¿Yo¿celoso? je! Ranma Saotome no conoce esa palabra…"**

Akane sólo se limitó a murmurar algunas groserías mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente unos chocolates.

- Tatewaki no es celoso...nuestra relación es libre...no hay celos – contestó Nabiki mientras comía algunos bombones de licor.

- Ara... no sé… nunca me he fijado en eso – respondió Kasumi sonriendo angelicalmente.

- Con la pregunta anterior ya respondí esta también... – indicó Nodoka sonriente.

- Ryoga se ponía muy celoso por Tsubasa antes… pero hace un buen tiempo desapareció, parece que entendió nuestra relación… aunque estaba furioso la última vez… - respondió Ukyo riendo nerviosa. – Etto... y ahora suele ser bastante aprensivo cuando se acerca algún cliente a alabar mis okonomiyakis... – finalizó un poco sonrojada.

Kagome bebió un sorbo de sake y respondió: – Por casi todos los hombres que se me acercan… Inuyasha es un hombre muy celoso… - la chica tomó de la mesa un trozo de tarta de fresas con crema y continuó - Cuando conocimos a Miroku-sama, Hojo-kun cuando estábamos actuando en el festival de la escuela… pero especialmente con Kouga-kun… - la muchacha sonrió radiante. – Creo que a veces exagera… pero debo admitir que me encanta que sea así... – concluyó mientras bebía un poco más del sake y sonreía con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Deberías presentarme a Kouga-Kun...- sonrió descaradamente Nabiki.

**-----------------------------------**

Un fuerte llanto aterrorizaba a todos los transeúntes que pasaba cerca del Dojo Tendo. Inuyasha había salido en búsqueda de pañales para su pequeñita. Izayoi estaba bajo los cuidados de Ranma, Ryoga, Soun y Genma, los cuales, ya muy agobiados, no sabían como contentarla ya que con la ausencia de su padre se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente y nada de lo que hacían lograba arrancar una sonrisa de la chiquilla.

Ranma tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la movió un poco para entretenerla, pero lo único que logró fue que la bebé llorara con más aflicción.

- Baka...pobre Akane-san...no debe ni imaginar lo mal padre que serás...– dijo Ryoga mientras le quitaba la bebé a Ranma, meciéndola luego cuidadosamente logró que se callará por un minuto -...¡ja! hasta en esto puedo vencerte Saotome... – sonrió triunfal segundos antes que Izayoi volviera a estallar en llanto.

- Bakayaro... – murmuró Ranma mientras le quitaba a la bebé de sus brazos. – Iza-chan… tío Ranma te dará el biberón… seguro es eso lo que quieres... – el chico tomó del bolso la botella y la introdujo en la boca de la niña, pero ésta movió su cabecita rechazando el alimento y continuó hipando.

- Ranma… ¡qué vergüenza!… ni siquiera sabes manejar una pequeñita de seis meses... – dijo Genma mientras tomaba a la criatura de los brazos de su hijo.

- ¡Cállate oyaji! Quiero ver como la calmas tú… - protestó Ranma visiblemente irritado.

- Se necesita de experiencia para solucionar algo así ¿no Saotome? – dijo con seriedad Soun mientras le mostraba algunos juguetes a la bebé tratando de llamar su atención pero todo fue en vano ya que lloraba cada vez con más fuerza. – Tiene los mismos pulmones que mi Akane cuando era bebé...- espontáneamente dos géisers brotaron de sus ojos- ¡BUUAAAAAAAA MI AKANE SE VA A CASAR! ...¡YA NO SERÁ MÁS MI PEQUEÑA NIÑITA!...¡AKANE!... – siguió llorando con todas sus fuerzas olvidándose por completo de la bebé.

Izayoi observó a Soun curiosamente y luego estalló en una carcajada divertida por su llanto, luego balbuceó algunas palabras mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del hombre.

Ranma y Ryoga contemplaron la escena con una gota de sudor.

- ¿No tardé mucho o sí? – preguntó Inuyasha llegando mientras miraba con curiosidad el rostro de los otros hombres los cuales lucían extrañamente agotados y a la vez sorprendidos.

- Pa.. pa.. pa.. pa – balbuceó Izayoi feliz de ver nuevamente a su padre.

Inuyasha sonrió embobado mirando a su hijita – Iza-chan es un ángel ¿ne? – preguntó mientras recuperaba a la bebé y la cargaba en sus brazos – ella nunca llora...es una señorita se porta siempre muy bien ¿ne preciosa? – preguntó mirando a su sonriente bebita.

- Hai...es un ángel.. – comentó Ryoga sonriendo nerviosamente al recordar los chillidos de la bebé.

- Sí... claro... – murmuró Ranma con una gotita en su frente mientras fingía una sonrisa.

**-----------------------------------------**

Ukyo tomó el papel con las preguntas. – ¡Ah cierto¿qué haces cuando quieres seducir a Ranma, Akane-chan? – preguntó mirándola pícaramente

- Eso es muy fácil...- comentó Akane mientras comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate – Ranma...cae rápidamente...sólo necesito mirarlo a los ojos, acercarme y como golpe final susurrarle sensualmente..."anata" – sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Muy bien Akane-chan!... – sonrió Kagome mientras encendía el grabador:

"**Oe… ¿qué clase de pregunta indiscreta es esa?... Etto… supongo que cuando me habla sensualmente, cuando se acerca y me susurra "anata"... cuando me mira con esa seguridad a los ojos… eh.. y… dime la siguiente pregunta.." **

Ukyo le alcanzó una cajita alargada y angosta a la muchacha. – Espero que te guste… - agregó sonriendo traviesamente.

Akane abrió la caja está vez con algo de miedo – ¡YIIIAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó furiosamente sonrojada al ver el contenido de esta –...¡hentais!...¡¡no necesito una fusta¿¡en qué estaban pensando!? -

- En que le dieras su merecido a Ran Ma...hermanita – rió abiertamente Nabiki al ver la cara de shock de su hermana menor – Ahora sobre la pregunta... los hombres son muy fáciles... – comentó bebiendo ya su cuarto vaso de sake – ...sólo necesito insinuarme un poco y Tacchi se convierte en mi esclavo - sonrió pícaramente.

Nodoka bastante alegre por los 4 vasitos de sake que había tomado: – Con mi katana puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera… - murmuró sonriendo levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Oro¿Akane-chan vas a tomar clases de equitación? – preguntó extrañada Kasumi.

- Iie...oneechan...es sólo una broma de las chicas...- sonrió sonrojada Akane.

- Hai...oneechan...- contestó Nabiki mirando pícaramente a Akane - era una broma...además Akane ya sabe montar hace mucho tiempo ¿ne hermanita? –

- ¡¡Nabiki!! – protestó Akane furiosamente sonrojada – tú...tú...¡cállate...!.-

- Sólo era una broma...Akane – rió abiertamente Nabiki.

Kagome sonrió levemente sonrojada y contestó: - Creo que a Inuyasha le gusta cuando me comporto como gatita... – la chica bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Como gatita¿Dócil, tierna? – preguntó Akane mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos Kagome ilústranos!...quiero aprender algo nuevo – comentó Nabiki mirando a la chica de cabellos azabaches con curiosidad.

- Etto… el cuestionario es para Akane-chan... Sigue por favor Ukyo… te toca responder a ti... – contestó Kagome furiosamente sonrojada.

Ukyo probó un poco de la tarta frutal y bebió un sorbo de licor de menta- Bueno... a Ryoga le gusta mucho cuando me quito el uniforme que uso para cocinar y me pongo ropa más femenina… creo que sólo con eso ya lo tengo a mis pies… - comentó sonrojada pero con una expresión triunfal.

Kagome tomó el papel y continuó con el cuestionario: - ¿Qué hace Ranma-kun para seducirte? – preguntó mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Akane se sonrojó levemente – le cuesta mucho lograrlo...mi fuerza de voluntad es muy grande...pero cuando quiere seducirme se acerca mucho a mí, susurra sensualmente...él...suele usar un tono de voz sólo conmigo que me vuelve loca...y su mirada...cuando me mira me olvido absolutamente de todo y sólo quiero...etto esa es mi respuesta...no...no voy a agregar nada más – finalizó la chica furiosamente sonrojada.

Ukyo con una gotita de sudor en el rostro tomó el grabador – Um… creo que después de escuchar esto querrás matar a Ranma.. – murmuró antes que se escuchara la voz del joven:

"**Con sólo una de mis miradas basta para dejarla rendida a mis pies..."**

Akane frunció el ceño totalmente – Baka...me las vas a pagar...- murmuró mientras jugueteaba con la fusta moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro.

- Mi cuñadito tiene razón Akane...se te cae la baba cuando te mira...- comentó mordazmente Nabiki – ..cuando Tacchi me quiere seducir...suele regalarme joyas – finalizó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kasumi y Nodoka ya se habían dormido en los cómodos sofás que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Akane-chan… deberías empezar a utilizar desde hoy los regalos que te dimos – comentó divertida Kagome.

- Definitivamente los voy a usar...- afirmó Akane mientras bebía otro poco de sake - ...engreído... ¿qué significa eso de que me tiene rendida a sus pies con una sola mirada?...¡baka!...- refunfuñó.

- Me gusta cuando Ryoga obedece a lo que le ordeno – rió maliciosamente Ukyo. – Aunque... a veces él también me sorprende… ya saben... como lo que pasó hoy… - susurró mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Nee Ucchan... ¿qué tipo de órdenes le das? – preguntó Nabiki mirándola con perspicacia.

- ¡Nabiki! – contestó Ukyo bastante alterada. – Me refería a cuando le pido que deje el Ucchan's en condiciones cuando cerramos por la noche… o a la mañana cuando limpia los vidrios... ¡que cosas dices!... – concluyó sonrojada.

Las jóvenes miraron a Kagome la cual estaba bastante sonrojada. – Etto… bueno Inuyasha es muy especial… me gusta mucho cuando se acerca a mí y su mirada penetrante… sus ojos… también cuando utiliza esa voz ronca… - Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. – Cuando utiliza esos trucos no puedo resistirlo, por muy enfadada que esté… debo aceptarlo… siempre termino rendida ante él... – rió alegremente mientras se servía un poco de licor de chocolate.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

En el dojo Tendo, Inuyasha estornudó sonoramente. Soun y Genma convertido en panda ya se habían dormido en algunos almohadones tirados en la sala, Ryoga y Ranma miraban una película muy concentrados mientras comían palomitas de maíz. Izayoi colocada sobre un cojín ingenuamente pellizcaba el pelaje del Panda mientras el animal se quejaba entre sueños.

- ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo? – preguntó Inuyasha.- Oe Ranma... ¿qué te preguntó Ukyo? – reiteró con una media sonrisa.

- Nada importante… - contestó Ranma evadiendo la pregunta mientras comía algunas palomitas.

- Ukyo no me hubiese obligado a venir hasta aquí para ayudarla a que respondieras esas preguntas si no fueran importantes...- comentó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Ranma.

- No molestes P-chan, no es de tu incumbencia... – contestó Ranma mirando burlonamente al chico.

- ¡Keh! que sensible estas... ¿te tiene muy nervioso lo de la boda? – preguntó de forma burlesca el hanyou.

- No estoy sensible, sólo trato de mirar la película – contestó Ranma levemente sonrojado. - ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – preguntó girándose hacia los jóvenes.

- Seguro están hablando sobre el cuestionario que te hicieron...baka...- sonrió Ryoga -...preferiría que Ukyo estuviera conmigo...a estar mirando una película aburrida con ustedes...- murmuró.

Izayoi dejando de molestar al panda, miró a su padre y gimoteó suavemente para llamar su atención.

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente tomando en sus brazos a la bebé, delicadamente la acomodó sobre sus piernas – nosotros también preferiríamos estar con Kagome...-musitó

- ¡Je! como si yo estuviera tan a gusto… sólo deseo que ya sea el día de la boda y… después cuando estemos en… - Ranma se interrumpió mientras se sonrojaba notablemente, luego sacudió su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Oe Ranma¿por qué no celebraron la boda un día viernes?...aún no entiendo por que escogieron un día entre semana – comentó Ryoga.

- Bueno… eso es porque el miércoles es una fecha especial... – Ranma comenzó a relatarles...

_**Flash Back **_

Ranma se encontraba en el tejado recostado mirando el atardecer, ese día había llegado de China, extrañaba mucho la tranquilidad de momentos como ese. Sonrió cuando vio que su prometida estaba trepando por el techo para acompañarlo, rápidamente se puso de pie para ayudarla, luego volvió a la posición en que se encontraba antes y la muchacha se acomodó a su lado.

- Pensé que llovería todo el día...pero me alegra que se detuviera...el atardecer se ve hermoso...- comentó Akane mirando a su prometido - ...mucho más ahora que estas de regreso...- murmuró sonrojada.

Ranma sonrió y tomó una de las manos de la chica. – Por las noches en China antes de dormirme miraba una fotografía tuya… para intentar soñar que estabas conmigo… te extrañé mucho... – afirmó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la joven.

Akane acarició con ternura la mano de Ranma - Te extrañé mucho...aún no puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo...-

- Claro… aquí estoy… además ahora que soy por completo un hombre… como te di mi palabra ese día que nos despedimos… tenemos que hablar sobre algo... - Ranma se sentó y observó intensamente los ojos de su prometida - ¿Ya pensaste en la fecha de nuestra boda? –

Akane sonrió - ¿Te parece muy pronto dentro de seis meses? Miércoles quince de Enero... me gusta esa fecha – afirmó mirando tiernamente a Ranma.

- ¿Por qué¿No sería mejor un viernes? Así tendríamos dos días por delante libres ¿no te parece? – preguntó Ranma mirando curiosamente a la chica.

- ¿No sabes qué pasó un quince de enero ne? – preguntó Akane frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Um… - Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. – No, no recuerdo nada – soltó finalmente sonriendo tontamente.

- ¡Baka!...- refunfuñó Akane poniéndose de pie bruscamente para dirigirse hacia la escalera que había utilizado para subir hasta ahí – ¡insensible!... no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas juntos y ya estamos discutiendo...¡BAKA!- gritó.

- ¡Oe¡Akane¿Por qué te enfadas? No era mi intención… vamos dime que pasó ese día, koishii… no te enojes... – murmuró Ranma mirando dulcemente a la muchacha.

- Se cumplen seis años desde el día en que nos conocimos...- contestó Akane evadiendo la mirada de Ranma.

- Ahh… cierto… como lo pude olvidar… - exclamó Ranma fingiendo aflicción. - ¿Me perdonas? – musitó mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de la mano para acercarla a él.

- No es necesario que finjas...- Akane lo miró con una media sonrisa – pero te juro que si lo olvidas...te voy a asesinar lentamente...-

- Te prometo que no lo olvidaré… - respondió Ranma seductoramente mientras tomaba a la joven por la cintura. – Oe... entonces te enamoraste de mi desde el primer día,¿ne? ...como para que lo recuerdes... ¡je! – dijo egocéntricamente mientras unía sus labios a los de una Akane que ya empezaba a fruncir el ceño, silenciando con sus labios todas sus replicas.

_**Fin flash back **_

- ¡Keh!... ¡Malditas mujeres!...siempre recuerdan ese tipo de cosas...y lo peor de todo es que se ponen como fieras si uno no las recuerda...¡están locas! – comentó el hanyou.

- Eso es verdad...aún recuerdo todos los golpes que recibí cuando olvidé la fecha de mi primera cita con Ukyo – suspiró Ryoga con resignación.

- Hai… - asintió Ranma mientras prestaba nuevamente atención a la película.

Izayoi desde el regazo de Inuyasha se quejó jalando un poco el cabello de su padre como si comprendiera de que trataba la conversación entre los hombres.

**--------------------------------**

Ukyo ya un poco más alegre de lo normal tomó un poco más de sake y continuó con el cuestionario - ¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo de Ranma qué más te gusta, Akane-chan? – la chica de las espátulas guiñó un ojo.

- Sus ojos..."_y todo lo demás...absolutamente TODO" _- respondió Akane muy sonrojada.

"**Etto… supongo que mis ojos..." **– se escuchó de la grabación. Kagome apretó pausa y miró curiosamente a su amiga. – Sí, como no… seguro que sus ojos... – comentó entretenida.

- ¡Mou Akane¿Quién te creería eso? ...por muy bobo que sea Ranma...hay que reconocer que tiene lo suyo ¿no chicas?- preguntó Nabiki sonriendo pícaramente.

- Completamente de acuerdo¡Ran-chan es muy lindo! – exclamó Ukyo sonriendo.

- Pervertidas...- murmuró Akane algo celosa – ¡me gusta TODO su cuerpo!...¡todo!...- admitió furiosamente sonrojada.

- Créeme hermanita...- rió abiertamente Nabiki – era más que obvio por como te lo comes con la mirada ...y no te atrevas a negarlo – agregó al ver que Akane se disponía a replicar – Mi Tacchi debajo de esas ropas anticuadas que usa...tiene un cuerpo increíble...- comentó la chica con su mirada más libidinosa.

Kagome le dio una cajita a Akane. – Esto es para tu luna de miel Akane-chan, espero que le guste a Ranma-kun – sonrió traviesamente mirando atenta la cara de la joven que desenvolvía el paquete.

Akane miró el contenido del regalo - ¿Se comen? – preguntó furiosamente sonrojada mirando con curiosidad la cajita que decía "bragas sabor frambuesa"

Ukyo se sonrojó – Bueno... a mi me gusta el colmillito de Ryoga… - luego murmurando para sí agregó – Y otras cosas más… -

Kagome continuó: - A mi me gustan las orejitas de Inuyasha… - dijo sonriendo abiertamente, la bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto – Je je, y otras cosas más… como su estupendo trasero... – concluyó mientras se servía del licor de menta.

Akane sonrió y muy sonrojada comentó:- ...el de Ranma también es increíble...-

- ¡Así se habla, Akane! – exclamó Ukyo mientras tomaba el papel para continuar:- ¿Cuál es la parte de tu cuerpo que más le gusta a él? – dijo sonriendo vivazmente.

Akane sonrió embobada recordando la anatomía de su futuro esposo -...Eso es fácil...- murmuró muy sonrojada mientras comía despacio algunos chocolates - ...le gusta todo mi cuerpo...- finalizó aún más roja.

- Eso mismo respondió – asintió Ukyo sonriendo mientras encendía el aparato:

"**Pues.. etto.. me... me gusta toda…todo su cuerpo.."**

– Esto es para ti – dijo Ukyo alcanzándole un paquete más grande a una joven de cabellos cortos.

Akane sonrió mirando dentro del paquete, en el había varias prendas de ropa intima MUY reveladoras – Arigatou...espero que Ranma sobreviva a esto...- murmuró sonrojada.

Nabiki con bastante alcohol ya en el cuerpo contestó desinhibidamente: - a Tacchi le gustan mis pechos...y supongo que todo lo demás también -

- Creo que a Ryoga le gustan mis pechos también… cuando nos conocimos, Ranma le mostró mi escote porque no sabía que era mujer… y desde que salimos dijo que nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso... – finalizó Ukyo totalmente sonrojada.

- Bueno, Inuyasha dice que le gustaba mucho mi aroma… - Kagome sonrojada bajó la mirada. Un silencio invadió la sala y ella levantó la vista, las muchachas la observaron como diciendo "sí claro, te creemos", la joven furiosamente sonrojada continuó: – Um… bueno también me dijo que le gustaban mis pechos… mi boca… mi cabello… etto.. bueno toda supongo.. – concluyó riendo nerviosa, rápidamente se levantó tambaleando un poco, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó un pequeño bombón, para luego regresar.

**------------------------------------**

**Cerca de la 2 A.M en el Dojo Tendo.**

- ¿Dónde esta papá preciosa?.. ¡Aquí estoy!... – jugaba un embobado hanyou con Izayoi -...ahora no estoy...-continuó mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de un cojín.  
Izayoi reía una y otra vez feliz y sin muchas ganas de dormir...

- Oe... ¿no se supone que ella debería dormir? – preguntó Ryoga con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – suspiró resignado el hanyou - pero tiene mucha energía... especialmente hoy...no sé que demonios le pasa...-

- ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a Kagome por teléfono?, quizás ella sabe… - murmuró Ranma entre dormido y aburrido.

- ¿Y cómo diablos vamos a comunicarnos con Kagome sino sabemos dónde están baka? – respondió Inuyasha.

- No sabemos, pero si tengo el número del celular de Nabiki – dijo Ranma mientras buscaba en un cuadernillo.

- Ahou...y esperaste todas estas horas antes de abrir la bocota...- refunfuñó Ryoga.

- Cállate baka – masculló Ranma mientras marcaba el número. El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que atendieron, - Amor...por fin llamaste – contestó Nabiki con una voz un tanto extraña, de fondo se escuchaban risas.

Ranma extrañado respondió: – Sumimasen – luego cortó la comunicación y marcó de nuevo el número. – Qué extraño… pensé que lo había puesto bien... –

- ¿Bueno?..dí quién eres de una vez...estamos pasándola muy bien como para hablar – rió Nabiki al otro lado del teléfono.

Inuyasha cargó a Izayoi acercándose luego junto con Ryoga hacia donde estaba el chico de la trenza.

- Soy Ranma, Nabiki… ¿qué tanto están haciendo que se ríen como locas? – preguntó levemente irritado el muchacho.

- Nee...Ranma-kun, sólo estamos conversando, esta es una noche de chicas...deja de molestar...ah Akane te manda a decir que te va a matar por ciertas cosas que dijiste – rió la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono.

Ranma tragó saliva un poco asustado. - ¿Está muy enfadada? – preguntó

- ¿Enojada? Yo la veo bastante alegre...aunque deberías cuidarte de los rega...- se sintió como alguien le arrebataba bruscamente el teléfono a Nabiki - ¿Ranma? - preguntó al otro lado del teléfono Akane.

- Ak... Akane... ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó un poco nervioso el chico de la trenza.

- Bien...extrañándote y ¿tú? – murmuró tiernamente Akane tratando de no ser escuchada por las otras chicas, aunque en el estado que se encontraban dudaba que lo hicieran.

- También… - murmuró Ranma sonrojado. - ¿Qué haces¿A qué hora volverás, koishii? – preguntó en voz baja para evitar las burlas del par que lo miraba.

- Contestar las mismas preguntas que te hicieron a ti...no volveremos hasta la mañana...ah por cierto... ¿Saotome Ranma no conoce los celos, mi amor? – preguntó al otro lado Akane.

- Etto… ¿no bebiste nada, verdad? – preguntó nervioso Ranma tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No cambies el tema¿caigo rendida a tus pies con una sola mirada? - continuó Akane.

- Sabes que lo decía bromeando, linda… - contestó con una gotita en su frente – Te amo... ¿lo sabías? – preguntó.

- Bakayaro...- gruñó Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ranma – deja de babear y recuerda para que llamaste – dijo mientras mecía lentamente a una risueña Izayoi.

- ¿Ranma?...¿pasa algo? – preguntó Akane al otro lado del teléfono.

- Ah... estúpido, ya me las pagarás – murmuró Ranma mirando irritado al hanyou. Luego apoyando nuevamente el teléfono sobre su oreja siguió: – Perdón, es que llamaba porque no sabemos como dormir a Izayoi… y pensamos que Kagome sabría... – explicó

- Pero eso es muy fácil...ustedes se complican mucho con cosas así – dijo entre risas Akane - déjame preguntarle -

Ranma asintió y escuchó de fondo más risas, un golpe, luego ruidos como de botellas. "_Rayos… deben estar ebrias estas mujeres… espero que Akane no haya tomado nada…"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

- Kagome dice...que canten una canción de cuna para Iza-chan...si lo hacen todas queremos que graben el recuerdo para nosotras – contestó Akane una vez que volvió al teléfono.

- Están locas si piensan que vamos a hacer eso… - murmuró Ranma molesto – Oe... ¿qué fue ese golpe que escuché? – preguntó.

- Kagome y Ukyo... se cayeron...resbalaron con algo – contestó riendo Akane – bueno si no hacen eso...tendrán que arreglárselas solos... gambatte Ranma...-

- Oe... ¡Akane!... pero... – Ranma no pudo protestar ya que la joven había cortado la comunicación. – Kuso... – murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad Ryoga.

- Kuso… Kagome dijo que Iza-chan se dormiría si le cantamos una canción de cuna... – espetó Ranma. – Inuyasha… adelante… es tu hija – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Inuyasha observó a su pequeña hija quien lo miraba tiernamente. Suspiró resignado-...kuso...veamos si resulta-.

**--------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto Nabiki se había recostado en un sofá, Ukyo estaba sentada sobre un cojín y Kagome trataba de pararse sin mucho éxito en los múltiples intentos.

- Akane… ¿Qué sucedió en el baño con Ranma? – preguntó de repente la muchacha de las espátulas.

- ¿Eh¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Akane sentándose al lado de Ukyo.

- ¿Qué hicieron en el baño? – rió Nabiki.

Kagome apretó el botoncito del grabador para dar paso a la voz de Ranma:

"**¡Je! pregúntale a Akane que sucedió aquella vez en que entró al baño… cuando intentó acorralarme... y yo cerré con seguro… después llegó Nabiki… y bueno, mejor no te arruino la historia… lo mejor de todo fue el final…"**

Nabiki se sentó rápidamente – Itte...- murmuró sujetando su cabeza – ...no puedo creerlo...mi pequeña hermanita...estuvo haciendo cosas en el baño con Ranma...¡jajajaja! –rió divertida mirando como Akane comenzaba a sonrojarse furiosamente. -...siempre sospeche...que la que había escapado por esa ventana eras tú... ¿también arañaste a mi pobre cuñadito ne? – finalizó mirando burlesca a su sonrojada hermana.

Kagome y Ukyo rieron – No sabía que habías arañado a Ran-chan… una faceta nueva de tu personalidad que acabo de conocer – comentó la joven de cabellos castaños carcajeándose.

- Claro… cuando los vimos en el dojo semidesnudos Inuyasha vio algunas marcas en la espalda de Ranma-kun – agregó Kagome divertida con la situación. – ¡Por favor, cuéntanos esa historia del baño! – dijo con expresión suplicante.

- ¿En el Dojo también? Akane, eres una pervertida...- comentó de forma mordaz Nabiki.

- Voy a asesinar a Ranma cuando lo vea...- murmuró Akane frunciendo el ceño, luego se puso de pie para ir por una caja de bombones – todo ocurrió luego del berrinche que hizo cuando conocí a Kouga...- continuó mientras se sentaba de nuevo – se negó durante toda la tarde a hablar conmigo...y no me quedo más remedio que acorralarlo en el baño, logré que me escuchara, pero cuando quise irme...lo impidió...-comento la chica mientras comenzaba a comer algunos bombones.- nos encerró en el baño...y comenzó a besarme el cuello...quise irme...pero él puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere...finalmente cedí...- la expresión de la chica cambio a una totalmente embobada – nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar...hasta que Nabiki quiso entrar al baño...no me quedo mas remedio que salir por la ventana y atravesar todo el tejado...hasta mi habitación...- finalizó furiosamente sonrojada.

- ¿Pero por qué dijo que lo último fue lo mejor de todo¿omitiste algo, Akane-chan? – preguntó traviesamente Ukyo.

- Hentai...aún recuerda eso...- masculló Akane.- La maldita ventana es pequeña...cuando tenía la mitad de mi cuerpo ya fuera de la casa...él muy pervertido se aprovechó de la situación...- murmuró avergonzada.

- ¿Hentai?...no creo que le diera tiempo para tú sabes qué hermanita... – comentó irónicamente Nabiki.

- ¿Qué te hizo Ranma-kun? – preguntó interesada Kagome sonriendo pícaramente.

- Shimatta...-gruñó Akane- el muy baka se aprovechó de la posición en que estaba y me dio una palmada en el trasero, luego se burló diciendo que tuviera cuidado con resbalar – finalizó totalmente sonrojada.

Kagome, Ukyo y Nabiki se rieron escandalosamente ante la mirada furiosa de Akane.

Ukyo dejó de reír ya con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó el grabador – Akane-chan, Ranma dejó este mensaje para ti – dijo mientras pulsaba el botón:

"**Dile que sólo hice esto porque me obligaste... ah y ¡que se cuide con tomar! me enteraré de alguna forma si bebe siquiera una gota de alcohol… y si me desobedece ya verá las consecuencias…"**

- Baka...como si se fuera a enterar...no se dio cuenta de nada cuando hablamos...y él va a sufrir las consecuencias por hacerme contar algo así...- murmuró Akane furiosa.

**-----------------------------**

**4 A.M. Dojo Tendo**

Inuyasha semi dormido seguía arrullando a la pequeña bebé la cual balbuceaba sonriente con sus dorados ojos aún muy abiertos. Ranma y Ryoga yacían profundamente dormidos cerca de Genma y Soun.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes preciosa? Todos cantamos para ti pero sigues despierta...- susurró el hanyou casi dormido.

- Ba.. ba… ka.. ba.. – balbuceó sonriente Izayoi al escuchar la voz de su padre mientras le jalaba el cabello levemente.

- ¿Eh?...la bruja de tu tía Akane te enseñó eso ¿ne preciosa?...oyaji no es baka amor...tu tío Ranma sí lo es...- sonrió cerrando los ojos sin lograr resistir ni un minuto más el sueño.

**Al otro día 10 A.M. Dojo Tendo **

Alrededor de la pequeña mesa en la sala; Ranma, Ryoga e Inuyasha estaba tendidos en el suelo profundamente dormidos, sobre Inuyasha una Izayoi completamente estirada en el torso de su padre descansaba sonriente.

Ukyo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka, Kagome y Akane llegaron al lugar. Nodoka y Kasumi se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Kagome y Ukyo bastante decaídas tomaban su cabeza entre sus manos por la resaca que sufrían, mientras Akane parecía bastante irritada.

- Bueno creo que necesito dormir un poco más...- dijo Nabiki subiendo lentamente hasta su habitación.- ¡Matta ne! Kagome...Ukyo... –

Akane se acercó a su prometido, se colocó de rodillas a su lado para tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa, luego lo movió para despertarlo – Despierta...tenemos que arreglar cuentas tú y yo.-

Ranma despertó con la dulce voz de su prometida – ¿Eh¿Qué pasó Akane? – preguntó semidormido.

- ¡Voy a matarte!...no sabes la vergüenza que pasé por tú culpa...¡despierta de una vez!...-refunfuñó la chica.

Ranma tomó con fuerza a Akane por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. – Duérmete, mañana hablamos... – susurró cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

- ¡Ranma!...- Akane se movió entre sus brazos tratando de levantarse pero él la tenía firmemente abrazada - ¡Ranma!...baka...Ranmaa...- se rindió finalmente acomodándose entre sus brazos.

Ukyo se acercó a un Ryoga profundamente dormido. Luego maliciosamente lo observó y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente: - Ryoga… estoy aquí para que me hagas tuya… tómame... – finalizó sonriendo traviesamente esperando la respuesta del joven eternamente perdido.

Ryoga sintió entre sueños, la voz de su novia, nunca antes ni en su mejor fantasía con ella recordaba algo que le sonora tan sensual – Ukyo...Ukyo...soy tu esclavo...tú mandas... - habló aún dormido.

Ranma despertó mirando con curiosidad a la pareja junto con Akane, Kagome también los observaba con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Etto… ¡Sayounara! – exclamó Ukyo notablemente sonrojada mientras se dirigía a la salida arrastrando a un dormido Ryoga.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y su bebita; enternecida contempló la imagen de padre e hija. – Kawaii... – murmuró radiante. Luego suavemente tomó a la pequeña en brazos cuidando de no despertarla. – Inuyasha… despierta mi amor… - susurró acariciando el hombro de éste.

- Ohayou...koishii –murmuró semidormido Inuyasha- tu hija tiene demasiada energía mujer...- comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Se parece a ti en eso... – respondió Kagome sonrojada mirando a su compañero.

- Tampoco te quedas atrás...- murmuró el hanyou mirando sonrojado a su mujer.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kagome mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

- Hai...- contestó Inuyasha recogiendo el bolso con las cosas de su bebé – Akane, Ranma... ¡Matta ashita!- se despidió.

- ¡Sayounara! – saludó Kagome mientras se dirigía a la salida con la criaturita en sus brazos de la mano de su compañero.

- ¡Matta ashita! – se puso de pie Akane para despedirse alegremente de la pareja. Esperó a que estos se alejaran antes de volver a dirigirse a su prometido -¡¿Por qué diablos tuviste que decirle a Ukyo que me preguntara qué había pasado en el baño?! – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Ucchan me preguntó cual era la historia más graciosa que tuvimos como pareja… y a mi me pareció la más adecuada – respondió Ranma sonriendo maliciosamente. – Oe… ¿y qué respondiste en la pregunta de la parte de mi cuerpo que más te gustaba? – interrogó mirando juguetonamente a la chica mientras se acercaba a ésta.

- A mi no me pareció gracioso...fue más gracioso cuando te ayudé a salir de mi habitación...- respondió Akane con el mismo tipo de sonrisa – No voy a responder algo así...deberías saberlo...- contestó levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no? – Ranma miró a su prometida descaradamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- Porque no voy a repetir nada de lo que dije...ni de lo que escuché anoche – murmuró la chica evadiendo la intensa mirada de su prometido - cuéntame que hicieron ustedes – continuó tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Mirar una película y luego intentar dormir… aunque no recuerdo lo que pasó al final porque estaba tan agotado que terminé durmiéndome en la sala… no sabía que la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome tuviera tanta energía – suspiró resignado. - ¿Bebiste? – preguntó tratando de regresar al tema de la despedida.

- Iza-chan es adorable...son los hombres lo que se complican mucho con esas cosas, seguro la tenían tan entretenida que la pobrecita no quería dormirse – comentó Akane, frunciendo levemente el ceño continuó - ¿qué demonios fue el mensaje final que dejaste para mí? No soy tu hija...ni una niña que no sabe cuidarse Ranma...- contestó mirando molesta al muchacho - ¿acaso me notaste mal cuando hablamos o qué? – preguntó.

- No sé, tendría que haberte visto para comprobarlo… además Kagome y Ucchan no se veían muy bien… no creo que no hayas tomado ni una gota de alcohol¿ne? – dijo el muchacho de la trenza examinando a su prometida como si con ello pudiera darse cuenta si había bebido.

- Baka...- refunfuñó Akane separándose del chico – sé cuidarme sola...estoy bien...- continuó comenzando a dirigirse hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación – tal vez lo único que no debí hacer anoche fue comer tantos chocolates...- murmuró por lo bajo.

Ranma se acercó rápidamente a su prometida y situándose por atrás la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su torso – Espera… quédate un poco más conmigo… - susurró sensualmente en su oído.

- Ran...Ranma...- murmuró Akane furiosamente sonrojada - yo...yo...etto..."_kuso...me voy a volver loca...no voy a resistir si sigue así de cerca"_...resiste hasta mañana...tú...tú sabes...- balbuceó nerviosa.

- ¿Resistir? - Ranma giró a la chica rápidamente - ¿Quién habló de "eso"?.. hentai… - sonrió mirándola juguetonamente antes tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**------------------------------------**

En el Sengoku, al atardecer, luego de descansar un poco Kagome calentó el biberón para dárselo a la pequeña. Inuyasha con la chiquilla en brazos jugueteaba con sus manos. – Oe linda… espero que mañana no hagas sufrir a Miroku y Sango – rió divertido mirando la expresión de la bebé que reía con ganas.

- Inuyasha¿al final tuviste que cantarle¿O cómo lograste que durmiera? – preguntó Kagome acercándose al hanyou sonriendo juguetonamente.

- No sólo yo...también cantaron Ranma y Ryoga...- sonrió el hanyou – comienzo a creer que tú nos hiciste dormir a nosotros ¿ne linda? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija.

Kagome carcajeó sonoramente. – Lástima que no estuve allí para escuchar eso… - murmuró mientras le acercaba el biberón a la bebé que gustosa lo recibió, Inuyasha tomó del biberón para ayudarla a beber.

- ¿Qué tanto hicieron anoche? – preguntó mirando con curiosidad a su mujer.

- Cosas de mujeres… - se limitó a responder Kagome, luego con un brillo travieso en sus ojos castaños agregó – No creo que quisieras saber lo que hicimos... – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Keh! apuesto lo que sea a que estuvieron toda la noche hablando y comiendo chocolates – comentó el hanyou mirando con una media sonrisa a Kagome.

- No es cierto… -bufó Kagome un poco irritada ya que no habría logrado el efecto deseado en el medio demonio.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que comías durante el embarazo? – preguntó sonriendo de forma burlesca Inuyasha – llegué a pensar que cuando naciera el bebé tendría que llevarte rodando al hospital –

Kagome observó con el ceño fruncido al hanyou. – Baka… - murmuró pero esta vez sonriendo al recordar el modo que éste le prestaba atención desmedida durante los nueve meses.

_**Flash back **_

Kagome se encontraba agotada, su vientre abultado de cinco meses estaba empezando a afectar su columna, por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sentada o acostada en el futón.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró mirando al chico que estaba encendiendo algunos palillos para armar una fogata.

En menos de un segundo el hanyou se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano - ¿Pasa algo¿te sientes bien Kagome¿ya viene nuestro cachorro? – preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente. Luego jugando con sus dedos le respondió: - No… no es eso… es que me dieron inmensos deseos de comer algo... – murmuró mirando traviesamente al hanyou.

- ¿Eh¿Ahora? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

- Hai... – musitó sonrojada. – Quisiera comer fresas con crema… y... – la joven sonrió nerviosamente - cubierto de salsa de chocolate. –

El hanyou desapareció rápidamente de la cabaña, sólo necesitó de veinte minutos para ir a la época de su esposa, recorrer los negocios cercanos y obligar a los dueños de estos a abrir para comprar lo que deseaba su mujer.  
Veloz entró a la cabaña con varias bolsas en las que traía muchas fresas, botellas de salsa de chocolate y varias latas de crema.

- Ya...estoy...a...aquí...- jadeó agitado mientras miraba a una relajada Kagome.

- ¿Ah? Tardaste mucho Inuyasha... – comentó Kagome. – Ya no quiero eso... – sonrió tranquila.

- ¿Nani? – preguntó Inuyasha totalmente incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Hai! – exclamó sonriente Kagome – Ahora se me antojaron los okonomiyakis de Ukyo-chan… uno de calamar... – mirando al chico con una expresión suplicante preguntó: - ¿Irías al Ucchan's por mí? –

- ¿A esta hora? ...Oe... ¿no crees que es algo tarde?...Sé que conocemos hace tiempo a Ryoga y Ukyo...pero ya es muy tarde - insistió Inuyasha con un suave tono de voz tratando de no provocar un ataque de llanto en su mujer.

Kagome gimoteó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. – Onegai… Inuyasha... – lo miró suplicante mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico entre las suyas.

- Ka...Kagome...no...no llores – balbuceó el hanyou antes de partir nuevamente a toda velocidad, ahora en dirección al Ucchan's.

Esta vez las cosas le resultaron más complicadas, al parecer había interrumpido algo importante porque un semi desnudo Ryoga lo atendió con claras intenciones de asesinarlo, además tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que finalmente Ukyo cocinó toda una variedad de okonomiyakis para su mujer.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos finalmente estaba de vuelta en la cabaña...

- ¡Kagomeee ya estoy aquí! – gritó.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Kagome viendo a un agitado hanyou. – Creo que no es necesario… comí muchas fresas con chocolate y crema… ya no tengo hambre – sonrió con una gotita en su frente.

El hanyou la miró pálido, luego se dejó caer al piso murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones.

_**Fin flash back **_

- Demo...no puedo negar algo...- comentó mirando intensamente los ojos de su mujer - ...te veías realmente hermosa durante el embarazo...-

Kagome sonrió coquetamente, se acercó al rostro del hanyou depositando un tibio beso en sus labios. Luego se separó lentamente y acariciando su mejilla le susurró – Para mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti… - finalizó alejando su rostro del medio demonio mirándolo de forma sugerente.

**---------------------**

Akane se encontraba en la que sería de ahora en adelante la habitación que compartiría con Ranma; con las remodelaciones había quedado un poco más amplia que antes y en lugar su antigua cama había una matrimonial. Lo único que seguía ocupando el mismo sitio era su escritorio.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro, suspiró mientras dejaba sobre la cama una bolsa con los regalos que había recibido en su despedida de soltera.  
Abrió el armario y comenzó a guardar su ropa, luego se encargaría de preparar lo que necesitaba llevar a la luna de miel y por supuesto escondería muy bien las esposas y la fusta.

"_Shimatta... ¿cómo se les ocurrió darme algo así?...con lo infantil que es Ranma...me va a molestar toda la vida..."_ pensó mientras continuaba guardando su ropa.

En ese momento llegó Ranma con algunas camisas y pantalones en su mano, con un pie arrastraba una caja que poseía diferentes elementos de uso personal. – Sugoii... – murmuró al ver el nuevo decorado de la habitación.

Akane le sonrió levemente sonrojada – Hai...se ve todo muy distinto...sólo el escritorio sigue ahí... – comentó mirando traviesamente a Ranma.- ya guardé mis cosas...déjame ayudarte..."_jeje...ya estoy actuando como su esposa..._" – se acercó muy sonrojada al chico tomando sus camisas y pantalones, luego volvió hacia el armario comenzando a guardar todo.

- Arigato – sonrió el muchacho mientras observaba curioso la bolsa que estaba sobre la cama. - ¿Qué es esto Akane? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de la bolsa.

- ¿Nani? – contestó Akane girando hacia él. Su expresión de mujer enamorada cambió rápidamente a una de autentico pánico. Dejó caer las cosas de Ranma – ¡Que ni se te ocurra!...- un ahogado gritito escapó de su garganta justo antes de lanzarse bruscamente sobre él.- ¡Itte!...- se quejó recostada sobre el cuerpo de su prometido.

- ¡Ouch!... ¿qué pasa contigo Akane¿qué escondes en esa bolsa que no puedo ver? – preguntó tratando de incorporarse.

- Na...Nada...- balbuceó nerviosa la chica haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo para impedir que Ranma se incorporara – nada que te importe...- murmuró tratando de alejar la bolsa con uno de sus brazos.

- Akane.. ¿no que teníamos que resistir?... ¿por qué no me dejas levantarme¿Lo que está en la bolsa es para mañana? – preguntó mirándola libidinosamente.

- NO...kuso...SÍ...NO...- balbuceó nerviosa – mierda...hentai...no es lo que estas pensando...y lo de la bolsa definitivamente NO es para eso – comentó totalmente sonrojada.

Ranma con un rápido movimiento aprovechó la distracción de la chica para cambiar la posición quedando sobre ella. – Mucho mejor… ahora podré ver lo que hay en esa bolsa… - sonrió triunfal mientras la alcanzaba.

Akane aprovechó el minuto en que Ranma tomó la bolsa para volver a dejarlo bajo ella, rápidamente se la quitó alejándola nuevamente de ellos – Pensé que te gustaba más esta posición anata...- comentó de forma burlesca mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre Ranma.

- Me encanta... - susurró roncamente Ranma clavando sus azules ojos en los de su prometida. "_Je! con esto la distraeré para tomar la bolsa de nuevo..."_

- Ranma...- sonrió sonrojada Akane – no me mires así...- murmuró olvidándose por completo del motivo por el que se encontraba en ese minuto sobre el chico.

El muchacho nuevamente se benefició con la distracción de la joven para tenerla a su merced bajo él, se acomodó sobre la chica a horcajadas sujetando sus brazos con una de sus manos. – Ahora sí, koishii… - murmuró mientras vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa.

- Tramposo...- murmuró Akane con una expresión cercana al berrinche- ...antes de que pienses perversiones...esas cosas me las regalaron las chicas anoche - advirtió tratando de moverse.

El muchacho, de piedra, observó varios conjuntos de ropa interior DEMASIADO reveladores, se detuvo al ver una pequeña cajita que decía "Pantaletas comestibles sabor frambuesa", su sonrojo aumentó al ver entre las cosas un par de esposas y una fusta. – Ak... Akane… - atinó a decir totalmente sonrojado mientras caía hacia atrás.

- No fue mí idea...- musitó sonrojada Akane tomando la bolsa para guardar las cosas nuevamente, se detuvo tomando las esposas y la fusta.- ...si te portas mal tal vez las use...- comentó mirando traviesamente a un muy sonrojado Ranma.

- Hon... ¿hontou? – preguntó Ranma mirando con una expresión de pánico a la joven.

Akane dejó las cosas sobre la cama, se acercó luego despacio hacia Ranma - ¿tú que crees? – sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas.- bobo...claro que no...- susurró antes de besar con dulzura sus labios.

**--------------------------------**

En el Sengoku Jidai el atardecer era hermoso, algunos matices dorados y rosas adornaban el amplio cielo.  
Cerca de un bosque rodeado de arbustos cubiertos con flores había una amplia cabaña adornada por variedad de distintos tipos de florecillas. Dos chiquillos idénticos perseguían animosamente a una pequeña gatita, que parecía contenta con el juego. Dentro de la humilde morada se encontraban un par de parejas conversando animadamente.

- Mañana será la boda de Ranma y Akane – comentó Kagome mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé.

- Felicítalos de mi parte, espero que sean muy felices y que tengan muchos hijos – sonrió Sango acariciando tiernamente su vientre - ...sólo espero que no sean tan inquietos como uno que conozco...- comentó sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Keh!...tuviste suerte Sango...al menos sólo uno salió calcado al padre – sonrió el hanyou mirando de forma burlesca a Miroku.

- Inuyasha... – murmuró Kagome codeando al muchacho.

- No te preocupes Kagome-sama, ya estoy acostumbrado a éste tipo de comentarios… - dijo el monje sonriendo animosamente. – Estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijos… y de seguro Shigeru aprenderá con el paso del tiempo las manías de su padre – concluyó iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa libidinosa.

- ¡Miroku! Como te sorprenda enseñándole alguna de tus "costumbres" a cualquiera de nuestros hijos te vas a enterar...- lo regañó Sango.

Un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello castaño entró corriendo a la cabaña – ¡Nee oyaji! – se quejó Kenji – ¿por qué no dijiste que hoy vendría oba-sama con la preciosa Izayoi? – preguntó con una mirada que recordaba bastante a la del houshi.

Inuyasha sintió como un vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien; posesivamente rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su mujer, acercándolas a ella y a su bebé hacia él – maldito mocoso...- masculló - ...también estoy aquí Kenji.. – soltó con una fingida sonrisa.

- Konnichiwa oji-san, oba-san – saludó Shigeru sentándose junto a su madre.

- Konnichiwa Kenji-chan, Shigeru-chan… - sonrió Kagome mientras colocaba en brazos del hanyou a Izayoi, feliz se acercó para pellizcar las mejillas de ambos niños. – Kawaii… - murmuró enternecida.

Inuyasha sonrió mirando de forma burlesca especialmente a Kenji.

- Kenji, hijo...¿no podrías ser un poco más educado?...- dijo Sango mirando a uno de los niños - ...aunque bueno...al menos así sé cual es cual, realmente nunca creí que fueran a ser dos – sonrió Sango – siempre dijiste que serían dos ¿ne Miroku? – preguntó tomando la mano de su esposo.

- Hai.. – asintió sonriente el monje mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa. – Espero que la próxima sea una hermosa niña igual a ti, mi bella Sango... – murmuró acercando su mano hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de la mujer.

- ¡¡¡¡MIROKU!!!- gritó Sango dejando la perfecta marca de su mano en una de las mejillas del monje – ¡¡Houshi hentai¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto en público y menos enfrente de los niños?! – lo regañó furiosamente sonrojada.

Kenji observaba todos los movimientos de su padre con una mirada ávida de conocimientos. En su mirada se reflejaba una profunda admiración por el monje.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y tomó nuevamente a la pequeña en brazos. – Sango-chan… me preguntaba si podríamos dejar a Iza-chan con ustedes mañana… si no es mucha molestia… será durante la boda… -

- No es ni una molestia...ya sabes como les encanta a los niños jugar con Iza-chan ¿ne hijos? – preguntó ya más relajada Sango.

Shigeru asintió levemente sonrojado.

- Oba-sama – contestó Kenji acercándose a Kagome y tomando una de sus manos -...voy a cuidar siempre de Iza-chan...-afirmó mirando a los ojos a la mujer - ...porque quiero casarme con ella cuando seamos mayores...- sonrió mirando a una sorprendida Kagome y a un muy pero muy molesto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza sus puños, rápidamente se acercó a Miroku – ¡HAZ ALGO CON ESE MOCOSO!...- gruñó tomándolo por sus ropas para acercarlo a él – si lo veo en algunos años acosando a mi pequeñita...te voy a asesinar a TI no a él – finalizó furioso.

Sango se puso de pie tomando de la muñeca a Kenji para acercarlo hacia ella – je je...Inuyasha...no prestes atención es sólo un niño...- rió nerviosamente.

- Pero ma...- el niño fue interrumpido por Sango quien delicadamente le tapó la boca.

- Sango, deja al niño expresarse libremente – comentó Miroku sonriendo orgulloso. – ¡Ese es mi muchacho! – exclamó mientras acariciaba la cabecita del chiquillo.

Shigeru taladraba con la mirada a su hermano.

Kagome colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Inuyasha para evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa contra el monje o su pequeño copia. – Nee, Sango-chan ¿qué sabes acerca de Kohaku-kun y Shippo-chan? –

Sango sonrió dejando por fin libre a Kenji - Están muy bien los dos...Kohaku ya tiene dieciocho años...es todo un hombrecito y Shippo ya tiene quince ; se fueron hace un par de semanas a un viaje de entrenamiento. Los dos partieron a una aldea cercana a exterminar algunos demonios – comentó.

Shigeru tímidamente se acercó a Kagome, luego un poco sonrojado la miró.

- ¿Qué sucede Shigeru-chan? – preguntó Kagome mirando tiernamente al niño.

- Etto… es que otou-san me regaló un barco y quería mostrarle a Iza-chan como flotaba en el agua… ¿puedo? – preguntó tímidamente mirando al suelo mientras frotaba uno de sus pies en el piso.

- Por supuesto... – asintió Kagome enternecida.

Kagome colocó a la criatura sobre un cojín al lado de Shigeru el cual sonriente puso el pequeño juguete en una palangana llena de agua. La pequeña contenta colocó una de sus manos en el agua y carcajeó al ver como el juguete flotaba. Shigeru acarició la cabecita de la bebé y le alcanzó el juguete para que pudiera inspeccionarlo.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches contempló a los pequeños con una sonrisa maternal, su bebé había crecido bastante, todavía recordaba cuando era una pequeña bebita de algunos días. Sonrojada volteó mirando a su compañero el cuál inmediatamente captó su mirada y correspondió observándola con sus abrasadores ojos dorados. "_Inuyasha…"_. pensó mientras recordaba.

_**Flash back **_

Era de medianoche en la época actual.  
En el cuarto de Kagome junto a la cama matrimonial que habían colocado pocos meses antes, regalo del abuelo, una pequeña cuna color rosa y lila. La pequeña de apenas unos días lloró enérgicamente reclamando alimento.  
Kagome que yacía sobre el pecho de Inuyasha se despertó y rápidamente tomó a su hija en brazos, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisón y sentándose con la bebé en su regazo comenzó a amamantarla.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama, colocándose al lado de su mujer la miró con un brillo extraño en sus chispeantes ojos dorados.

- Inu.. yasha.. ¿qué sucede? – preguntó levemente sonrojada.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – susurró mirándola intensamente – y ella...- murmuró suavemente mientras rozaba muy despacio con uno de sus dedos las mejillas de la pequeñita - ...es el regalo más hermoso que pudiste darme koishii...- con delicadeza tomó entre sus brazos a la bebé arrullándola luego con cuidado.

La criatura dormía profundamente; cuidando de no despertarla la recostó nuevamente en su cunita, arropándola despacio.

- Te ves tan sensual...- susurró sentándose al lado de Kagome – sonrojada...- despacio la tomó entre sus brazos dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas – tus deliciosos labios algo separados...- su mirada se desvió hacia los pechos de su mujer – tus pechos...- soltó roncamente mirándola con deseo.

- Inu.. yasha.. – murmuró Kagome mientras acariciaba el pecho del hanyou con sus dedos. – Pero si me veo horrible… - musitó afligida mirando los ojos del muchacho.

Inuyasha besó suavemente los labios de su mujer, con mucha delicadeza la estrechó entre sus brazos subiendo y bajando despacio sus manos por su espalda. Despacio separó sus labios para susurrarle – Nunca más digas eso...eres la mujer más hermosa que existe ...- afirmó mirándola intensamente a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie cargándola entre sus brazos- ...mi mujer...la madre de mi hija...- continuó mientras se recostaba con Kagome entre sus brazos.- mi vida...-susurró suavemente mientras arropaba sus cuerpos.

El hanyou vio como su mujer lo miraba totalmente sonrojada – Así te ves aún mas preciosa...Oyasumi Koishii...tienes que descansar...- besó con ternura su frente.

_**Fin flash back **_

Kagome regresó a la realidad y observó a través de la ventana que ya empezaba a oscurecer.

- Bueno chicos… ya es tarde… debemos irnos – comentó mientras se acercaba a Izayoi para tomarla en brazos.

- Si ya es tarde...Nos vemos – se despidió Inuyasha, tomando la mano de Kagome para salir.

- Hasta mañana y no duden en dejar siempre con nosotros a Iza-chan – sonrió Sango.

- Hai hai...yo la voy a cuidar siempre – afirmó Kenji - ¿ne Iza-chan? – le sonrió a la criatura.

- Sayounara, oji-san, oba-san. – saludó Shigeru con la mano. Luego sonrojado y sonriente agregó – ¡Matta Ashita Iza-chan! mañana seguimos jugando -

La pequeñita sonrió alegre cuando Shigeru le habló y elevó una de sus pequeñas manos en señal de saludo.

**-------------------------------**

Akane aún se encontraba sobre las piernas de su prometido, ambos conversaban tomados de la mano levemente sonrojados.

- Nee... Akane… ¿Hoy tampoco dormiremos juntos? – preguntó Ranma.

- ¿Sólo dormir? – contestó la chica sonrojándose aún más.

- Ha... hai… ¿tú qué pensabas? – sonrió el joven mirándola seductoramente.

- En lo que tú estabas pensando...pervertido...- sonrió Akane – ...esta noche quiero dormir contigo...sólo dormir...- susurró acurrucándose entre sus brazos - ¿estas nervioso? – preguntó.

- No... para nada – respondió el joven mirándola intensamente. - ¿Tú si? –

- Hai...deseo que todo salga bien mañana...- murmuró Akane –...quiero terminar el día siendo tu esposa...- le sonrió – me da miedo que alguien arruine nuestra boda...como la última vez...- suspiró

- No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien – contestó Ranma seguro mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la joven.

- ¿Estas seguro que esta vez no tengo que esperar que una amazona loca llegue en la mitad de la ceremonia gritándote "airen"? – preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

_**Flash back **_

Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban perdidos en medio de China, llegaron a una aldea que se parecía a la de las amazonas, las mujeres del lugar los miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Maldito P-chan¡kuso! nos perdimos… ¿Quién hizo este mapa¿Tú? – preguntó Ranma mirando de forma burlesca al joven del colmillo.

- ¡Hai¡Te lo dije cuando tomaste el mapa¡No es mi culpa que andes distraído todo el día por pensar en Akane¡Bakayaro! – refunfuñó Ryoga.

- Cállate P-chan – protestó Ranma sonrojado, luego observando el lugar y con una expresión curiosa preguntó: – Oye… ¿esta no es la aldea de Shampoo? -

- ¿¡Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo!?...nunca antes había estado en este lugar – contestó Ryoga.

- ¡¡Aiyaaa¡¡Airen!!! – exclamó feliz una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos morados mientras abrazaba de forma efusiva al chico de la trenza - ¿Qué hacer airen en Joketsuzoku? – preguntó.- Nihao chico cerdo...- saludó al otro muchacho que miraba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Sha... Shampoo! – exclamó Ranma mientras se separaba sofocado de la chica. – Nos perdimos por culpa de este cerdo – murmuró señalando a Ryoga. – Íbamos hacia Jusenkyo... – "_Diablos… ¿ahora cómo demonios le digo que estoy por casarme¿cómo lo tomará? No sé si decírselo… tengo miedo que trate de lastimar a Akane o algo por el estilo... kuso…"_

- Deja de decirme cerdo...nenita...- gruñó Ryoga – nos perdimos por tú culpa...ahou...-

- Ustedes seguir igual que siempre - comentó sonriente Shampoo -¿Airen vino a buscar a Shampoo? – preguntó mirando con una expresión bastante coqueta a Ranma.

- Sha... Shampoo... etto… te... tengo que...que decirte algo… - tartamudeó Ranma bastante alterado por la mirada de la amazona.

- ¿Airen vino a decirle a Shampoo que por fin se aburrió de chica violenta? – preguntó mirando sensualmente a los ojos a Ranma.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus líos de faldas Saotome...sólo espera que alguien se entere de esto y vas a ver como te pone...- comentó Ryoga irónicamente comenzando a alejarse de los muchachos.

- Tú te quedas acá, bakayaro – murmuró Ranma tomando al joven del colmillo por el cuello para impedir que se alejara.

En ese momento una pequeñita niña de ojos verdes y cabellos morados de aproximadamente tres años corrió en dirección a su madre tomándola de una de sus piernas. – ¡Nihao! – exclamó un poco sonrojada contemplando curiosamente al par de hombres.

- Se parece...al idiota de Mousse...- murmuró Ryoga mirando sorprendido a la niña.

Shampoo sonrió cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña – Ella es Lian y parecerse al idiota de Mousse porque él ser su padre – continuó al ver la cara de sorpresa de los muchachos – Mousse no ser muy fuerte...y ser bastante idiota...pero dar hijas fuertes...además Shampoo no iba a esperar toda la vida a airen...-

Ranma cayó sentado mientras una gotita se formaba en su cabeza. "_Kuso… para que me preocupe tanto… bueno al menos ahora me dejará de molestar¡je!"_

- Airen no preocuparse...si Akane abandonarte...Shampoo lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos como su segundo esposo...- comentó mirando coqueta al chico de la trenza - ...y si chico cerdo no tener una mujer...Shampoo puede presentarle algunas amazo...- no pudo continuar ya que vió como ambos chicos corrían a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a la aldea. – Los hombres son muy tontos hija...- sonrió dirigiéndose a la pequeña Lian.

_**Fin Flash back **_

Ranma abandonó sus pensamientos y mirando con seguridad a Akane respondió: - Seguro que nunca más vendrá a molestarnos, koishii… - contestó haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos de su prometida detrás de su oreja.

- Sí...lo sé...- murmuró Akane - ¿cuándo viste a Shampoo, ella no trató de aprovecharse? – preguntó mirando con curiosidad a Ranma – ustedes nunca nos contaron bien todo lo que paso...-

- No... pa.. para nada... – balbuceó Ranma mirando hacia otro lado.

- Mentiroso...- gruñó la chica mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido - ...bruja ofrecida...detesto a esa mujer...- murmuró separándose de él, luego bajó de la cama para continuar ordenando la ropa.

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente por atrás tomándola delicadamente de la cintura. – ¿Y tú crees que yo aceptaría una propuesta de ella teniendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado? – susurró seductoramente en uno de los oídos de la chica.

Un súbito calor recorrió rápidamente todo cuerpo de Akane al escuchar la voz del chico – Creo que no...- murmuró suavemente.

- ¿Sólo crees? – preguntó Ranma mientras besaba suavemente uno de los lóbulos de la oreja de la joven.

- Ranma...jejeje...me haces cosquillas...- sonrió Akane algo sonrojada.

- Mm… ¿Qué perfume traes puesto? hueles muy bien... – murmuró mientras empezaba a mordisquear la misma zona.

- Ahmm Ranma...- gimió suavemente Akane relajándose entre los brazos del chico - el mismo de siempre...- suspiró.

- Me encanta... – agregó Ranma mientras comenzaba a bajar sus labios hacia su cuello depositando suaves besos, lentamente comenzó a chupar una pequeña porción de su piel hambriento por probar más de ella.

Akane volvió bruscamente a la realidad al recordar que su vestido de novia dejaba ver bastante su cuello – ¡Ranma!... ¡Para!...- jadeó totalmente roja alejándose de él – shimatta...- musitó mirándose al espejo.

- Oe... ¿qué pasa contigo? pensé que te gustaba... – murmuró Ranma observando curiosamente a la chica.

- No es eso...- sonrió Akane acercándose de nuevo a él -...si quieres podemos seguir...pero en algunos años cuando nuestros hijos te pregunten por qué su madre tiene una marca roja en el cuello en las fotos de la boda...tendrás que darles una buena explicación –

Ranma rió nerviosamente. - ¿Debería irme ahora, ne? – murmuró mirándola un poco decepcionado. – Se me hará interminable el día hasta mañana por la tarde… - sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

- Sí debes irte ahora...demo...la ventana estará abierta esta noche...- respondió Akane regalándole una coqueta sonrisa.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:  
1.- ¿Por qué este tipo de despedida para las chicas? La respuesta es re fácil, sinceramente no le vemos el chiste a las despedidas esas con vedettos y toda la cosa...además que efecto podía causar en ellas ver a algún tipo de esos realizando sus bailes dizque sensuales teniendo SEMEJANTES especimenes para darles un show privado mucho mejor xp...además una noche de chicas conversando y comiendo cosas ricas es realmente entretenida aunque quedes al borde del coma diabético y con sentimientos de culpa como por una semana xp  
2.- Pensando en su salud mental y en la nuestra decidimos que Nodoka y Kasumi se quedaran dormida en cierto momento...diablos al escribir esto no pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Nodoka de su katana xp  
3.- ¿Por qué dejamos a los chicos en el Dojo? Porque Kagome, Ukyo y Akane nos amenazaron de muerte si mandábamos a los chicos a pasarla bien por ahí v.v...y para que mencionar el hecho de que Kagome dejo a Inuyasha de niñero...pobre hombre...bueno el quería cachorros ¿no? Xp  
4.- ¿Les sorprendió que Shampoo ya estuviera casada y todo xp? No la pusimos antes en el fic porque a la otra parte de esta sociedad (Sakura xp) le provocaba alergia la amazona xp y yo perdía neuronas al escribir sus diálogos xp _

_Bueno dejamos las notas hasta aquí, esperamos que se hayan divertido con esta parte del epílogo...ahora...¿ven el botoncito que esta un poquito más abajo y que dice **GO**? **ONEGAI PRESIONENLO **xp ...ya saben mientras más comentarios nos dejen más rápido ponemos la última parte de este epílogo :)_

_Nos vemos!_

* * *

Minuto cultural xp o palabras en japonés usadas en el capítulo:

**Yatta **¡lo tengo¡ya lo se!  
**Bakayaro**: Estupido cretino, estupido idiota.  
**Sumimasen**: "Disculpeme" o "Lo siento".(incluida solo por baba de las autoras xp si tienen la oportunidad vean el cap. 1 en japonés xD)  
**Gambatte : **"Buena suerte", "Has tu mejor esfuerzo"  
**Shimatta:** "Maldición" (Expresion de desagrado), "¡Oh no!"  
**Matta ashita**: Nos vemos mañana!  
**Joketsuzoku:** Pueblo de Shampoo  
**Airen:** Esposo  
**Nihao**: Hola!


	22. Epilogo I: Entre fiestas y sorpresas

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji y Shigeru que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Aquí estamos ya en la última parte del epílogo uno… estamos felices porque recibimos dos reviews más del ultimo record jejej xP y es por eso que actualizamos antes… esperamos que sea de su agrado y nos acompañen en el epílogo dos..  
**Debemos advertir que este capítulo tiene dos escenas lemon.. ya saben, si no quieren leerlas la autocensura la lleva.. : -P**

_**Epílogo I Tercera parte: Entre fiestas y sorpresas.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Eran casi las seis de la tarde del quince de enero, el cielo azul de Nerima comenzaba a adquirir destellos de tonalidades rosáceos, naranjos y amarillos, un verdadero espectáculo a la mirada de los que vivían allí. 

Akane ya estaba vestida con su traje de novia, algo nerviosa se paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas y hermanas.

"_Pensé que todo sería más lento hoy...que las horas se sentirían con una duración infinita...pero todo ha sido tan rápido; desde ésta mañana ya somos marido y mujer...aunque aún no me siento casada realmente, supongo que es porque la ceremonia civil no es más que un tramite(1). Esta mañana fuimos muy temprano a dejar los papeles firmados jejeje...papá y tío Genma fueron nuestros testigos, al parecer no se van a convencer de que todo esto no es su sueño hasta que acabe la ceremonia religiosa" _suspiró "_desde hace horas que no sé nada de ti Ranma...supongo que todos deben estar controlándote para que no te acerques a verme antes de la boda..."_

- Tranquilízate de una vez Akane...si sigues moviéndote de esa forma terminaras arruinando el vestido...pareces leona enjaulada...- comentó Nabiki algo fastidiada.

- Es cierto, Akane-chan, tranquilízate… ¡todo va a salir muy bien! – exclamó Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. – Te ves muy linda… seguro que le encantarás a Ranma-kun – afirmó sonriente mientras acomodaba la cola del vestido para que Akane no la pisara.

- Arigatou, pero no puedo evitarlo...- sonrió Akane - ¿alguna sabe dónde está Ranma? – preguntó levemente sonrojada.

Ukyo sonrió maliciosamente. – Ran-chan está siendo vigilado por Inuyasha y Ryoga para que no intente venir a verte y arruinar la tradición del vestido. – la muchacha alzó su dedo índice y agregó: - Lo tienen muy bien controlado… no te preocupes –

- ¿Está con Inuyasha y Ryoga? ...¿y me dices que no me preocupe por mi esposo?... ¿qué me asegura que no lo mataran antes de la boda? – preguntó preocupada Akane.

- ¿Esposo? – Nabiki miró con una media sonrisa a su hermana quién evadió su mirada levemente sonrojada.

- Legalmente ya lo es...- refunfuñó Akane ignorando las sonrisas y miradas de las demás chicas.

- Akane-chan… - murmuró Kasumi emocionada mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana menor. – Kawaii… y pensar que hace algunos años sólo lo golpeabas – sonrió angelicalmente.

- Um...etto...hai onee-chan – balbuceó avergonzada Akane.

- Ella encontró algo mejor que hacer que golpearlo... ¿ne Akane? – preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki!, eso no debería ser de tu incumbencia… - apuntó calmadamente Kasumi. - Deja de molestar a Akane y ayúdame a colocar la tiara en su cabello... –

- Está bien...sólo era un pequeño comentario...- Nabiki se acercó para ayudar a su hermana mayor a acomodar la tiara, luego debajo de esta colocó el velo de Akane.

Kasumi tomó una pequeña cajita y se la tendió a Akane. – Usa esto hermanita… era de nuestra madre, lo usó cuando se casó con otou-san – sonrió radiante mientras le entregaba el objeto.

- Es tan bonito...- murmuró emocionada Akane al abrir la cajita que contenía un delicado collar de plata con pequeñas flores que tenían en el centro de adorno algunos diamantes - deberías usarlo tú cuando te cases onee-chan – sonrió.

Kasumi se sonrojó levemente. – Todavía no hemos hablado de matrimonio con Ono, Akane… úsalo tú… además que se verá mucho más lindo en ti, eres tan parecida a nuestra madre... – comentó sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana menor.

- Arigato...- sonrió Akane colocándose el collar que había pertenecido a su madre - ...no recuerdo que mamá tuviera un carácter como el mío...ella era tan dulce...- suspiró.

Kagome tomó una bolsa de terciopelo y sacó de ésta una pulsera de plata con eslabones en forma de flores - Me gustaría que usaras este brazalete… es mi favorito… espero que te guste… - agregó sonriente alcanzándole la joya.

- Gracias Kagome-chan – sonrió Akane recibiendo el brazalete – es precioso...-

- Akane-chan… la novia debería traer puesto algo azul… ¿recordaste eso? – preguntó Ukyo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- Claro que sí...- sonrió traviesamente Akane mientras subía su vestido de novia dejando ver la pequeña liga con cintas azules que llevaba a la altura de su muslo - ¿creen que Ranma resista al quitármela? –

**-------------------------------**

Inuyasha bloqueaba por completo la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, sin embargo en sus pensamientos se encontraba muy lejos de ahí...

"_Kuso...Kagome...diablos...esta mañana tu aroma nuevamente volvió a ser tan excitante...no voy a resistir mucho rato aquí...además te vestiste de rojo...y ese maldito vestido...chikuso...con ese vestido se marca cada una de tus curvas...lo único que deseo es que termine esta fiesta para llevarte muy lejos de aquí ...Kagome..."_

Ryoga en el otro extremo bloqueaba la ventana "_Ukyo...lo único que deseo es casarme contigo...diablos pero soy tan idiota...cada vez que quiero pedirte matrimonio no logró abrir la boca y termino portándome como un perfecto imbecil..._" suspiró "_matte...matte...si Ukyo logra atrapar el ramo de Akane-san todo será más fácil..."_ el muchacho del colmillo comenzó a reír estúpidamente.

"_Kusoo¿por qué diablos tardaran tanto? Hace horas que estoy aquí encerrado, estos malditos hicieron un complot para no dejarme salir… parece que planearon todo para evitar que fuera a ver a Akane… ¡al diablo con esa tradición del vestido!… yo sólo quiero verla y estar.. estar con ella… hace más de una semana que… ¡diablos!… ¿cómo pude soportar tanto tiempo sin confesarle mis sentimientos? Fui un verdadero estúpido… ahora solo deseo que nos casemos y no ocurra ningún incidente… y no va a ocurrir… VOY A ESTAR LISTO PARA CUALQUIER COSA… no dejaré que lo arruinen… Akane… mi Akane… deseo tenerte en mis brazos... besarte… acariciarte…" _pensaba el muchacho de la trenza mientras caminaba de uno al otro extremo de la habitación totalmente alterado.

- Temee... ¡Tranquilízate de una maldita vez, idiota! – gruñó Inuyasha

Ryoga seguía riendo mientras imaginaba que Ukyo atrapaba el ramo e inmediatamente ambos iban al templo más cercano a casarse y luego rápidamente volvían al Ucchan's a dar inicio a una prolongada e intensa luna de miel.

- Entonces déjame salir de aquí baka... hentai… ¿en qué estabas pensando? como si no hubiera notado que tienes una cara de pervertido que das miedo… - exclamó Ranma mirando burlonamente al muchacho, luego desvió su mirada hacia Ryoga - ¿Y tú de que te ríes¿no piensan en otra cosa?... par de degenerados… - murmuró observando de reojo a los muchachos.

- ¿Eh?...- balbuceó Ryoga abandonando su hermosa fantasía - ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DEGENERADO NENITA? –gritó mirando amenazante a Ranma.

- ¡Keh! mírate al espejo imbécil...tú cara es aún peor... – gruñó el hanyou.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Nabiki mientras ingresaba a la habitación- ...Akane tenía razón...- suspiró – ...niños...compórtense...no quiero tener que contarle a las chicas que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea...no creo que les gustaría saber algo así...- sonrió de forma burlesca.

Kuno apareció detrás de Nabiki y con un micrófono exclamó: - Tendo Nabiki, eres la flor más hermosa de todas, tu perfume es tan delicado que provoca delirios en mi ser… despertando mis más bajos instinto queriendo ser saciados en este momento… tu vestimenta es adecuada, sólo que diosas como tú no deberían ocultar su belleza carnal bajo esas ropas… deberías mostrarte al mundo tal como llegaste… oh… mi amor… mis palabras no alcanzan para describir tu magnificencia, sólo me resta hincarme a tus pies y agradecerte infinitamente tu generosidad para darme el placer de pisar el suelo que tus delicados pies pisan, y dejarme estar en tu grata compañía… - finalizó Kuno arrodillado haciendo expresiones demasiado aspaventosas con sus manos.

Ranma, Inuyasha y Ryoga contemplaban la escena con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

- No...no es necesario que digas esas cosas...Tatewaki...- sonrió ligeramente sonrojada Nabiki – ...luego hacemos algo con tus bajos instintos...- le murmuró sensualmente, dirigiéndose hacia su cuñado continuó – Ranma...tienes que bajar al Dojo ya...esperen todos abajo...ya es la hora...-

**------------------------------**

En el Dojo todo estaba preparado para la ocasión, un lindo altar adecuadamente dotado de los elementos necesarios se alzaba en el fondo del lugar, allí estaba el abuelo de Kagome preparado para comenzar al ceremonia. Los invitados se encontraban sentados ya en sillas adornadas con un delicado tul blanco.

Ranma un poco nervioso observaba con desesperación la entrada "_Kuso… ¿por qué tardará tanto¿le habrá pasado algo¿se habrá arrepentido?"_ pensaba cuando vio a su prometida llegar. La muchacha utilizaba un largo vestido blanco estilo occidental con una amplia cola, el escote era strapless, hasta la cintura estaba adornado con una serie de delicados bordados en forma de pequeñas flores. La falda tenía volumen y sobre esta se encontraban dispersos algunos bordados más.

"_Kawaii… parece un ángel… es la mujer que amo… la más bella que existe en este mundo… Akane… a partir de ahora seremos uno… no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado…"._ Ranma, levemente sonrojado, observó embobado a la muchacha mientras se acercaba.

Akane caminó lentamente hacia Ranma, sus miradas llenas de amor se encontraron, centró todos sus sentidos en la visión de la persona amada. "_Ranma...falta tan poco...no puedo creerlo...muchas veces pensé que nunca llegaría este día...te ves tan guapo..." _sonrojada recorrió con su mirada al muchacho que vestía un traje de color negro, con chaleco, plastrón y pañuelo de color rojo. "_no voy a poder dejar de mirarte durante toda la ceremonia..."_ Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos llegó hasta él, ubicándose luego a su izquierda.

El joven de la trenza contempló con ternura a su prometida y tomó delicadamente una de sus manos. – Estas hermosa koishii – susurró.

- Arigato...tú te ves muy guapo...- murmuró la chica muy sonrojada.

El abuelo de Kagome dio inicio a la ceremonia con la bendición a los novios, sus palabras se escuchan en la lejanía para la muchacha de cabellos azulados quien estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos

"_Sólo espero que todo salga bien...tomamos todas las precauciones necesarias...de todos modos no puedo evitar estar nerviosa..."_ la mano de Ranma acariciando tiernamente la suya la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, sus miradas se encontraron; el brillo que irradiaban los profundos ojos azules de él llenó su corazón de paz y calidez. "_Ranma...no tengo porque preocuparme...todo saldrá bien...sólo están aquí nuestros amigos más cercanos y nuestra familia...es mejor que una ceremonia con muchos invitados..."_

La ceremonia seguía avanzado y pronto llegaría el momento más importante de ésta, el abuelo de Kagome colocó sobre el altar las ofrendas a los dioses, entre ellas el sake con el que se realizaría el "Sansankudo"**(2)**; nuevamente volvió a realizar una oración solicitando la bendición de los dioses. Luego sirvió el sake en tres tazas bajas especiales, de distintos tamaños una grande, otra mediana y una pequeña, que estaban dispuestas frente a la pareja.

Ranma tomó la taza más grande con ambas manos y bebió un sorbo. "_No puedo dejar de mirarte… te ves tan hermosa… es como si no existiera lo que nos rodea… sólo te veo a ti…_". El muchacho sonrojado le entregó el recipiente a la chica.

Akane miró a los ojos a Ranma antes de beber un poco "_Esto es como un sueño...nada nos va a separar nunca...vamos a estar juntos hasta el último de nuestros días...por siempre juntos tú y yo..."_ mirándolo con ternura le devolvió el recipiente.

El joven bebió una vez más y colocó en la mesa la taza. "_Todavía recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que nos vimos… tu sonrisa sigue siendo igual de sincera y pura. Eres todo en mi vida… quiero estar unido para siempre a ti…"_ pensó Ranma. Luego realizaron lo mismo con los otros dos recipientes completando el ritual de totalidad y unión indivisible

- Cof, cof..- tosió disimuladamente el abuelo de Kagome al ver que el muchacho de la trenza no realizaba lo que debía hacer en ese minuto dentro de la ceremonia.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño - ¿Ranma?...tienes que decir tus votos...- murmuró por lo bajo regalándole una mirada asesina.-...no me digas que olvidaste algo así...te voy a matar...- siguió murmurando cada vez más molesta.

Ranma tosió disimuladamente "_Kuso… olvidé lo que había escrito… que imbécil soy…¡je! bueno algo se me ocurrirá"_ improvisando, comenzó a relatar sus votos: – Yo, Saotome Ranma, de la escuela de combate libre, te acepto a ti, Tendo Akane, como mi esposa… y prometo serte fiel – se interrumpió y sonriendo nerviosamente luego de unos segundos continuó: - A pesar de que aparezcan mil prometidas por causa de las estúpidas promesas de oyaji… en la salud y la enfermedad… claro que para mi bienestar te ruego que salgamos a comer fuera o me dejes cocinar – sonrió burlonamente ante la mirada de una irritada Akane. – En la riqueza y en la pobreza y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida… - finalizó triunfal observando a una bastante alterada Akane que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no asesinar a su flamante esposo.

"_Baka...estoy segura que olvidaste lo que habías escrito...también voy a improvisar algo...no creo que estés esperando una declaración de amor ahora...no voy a dejarte ganar"_ Akane miró a los ojos al muchacho – Yo, Tendo Akane, te acepto a ti, Saotome Ranma como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad y créeme que voy a exigir el mismo tipo de fidelidad...si veo a alguna tipa cerca tuyo voy a barrer el piso con ella y luego te tocará exactamente lo mismo...de ahora en adelante eres sólo mío – sonrió mirando traviesamente a Ranma.-...no puedo prometer dejar de cocinar para ti...eso forma parte de mis deberes de esposa...- su sonrisa aumentó al ver la mirada de pánico del chico - pero prometo cuidarte con todo mi amor cada vez que enfermes del estómago anata...estaré contigo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, voy a amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – finalizó sonriendo tiernamente.

El público observó a los muchachos con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Soun y Genma cuchicheaban muy nerviosos, lo único que deseaban era que la ceremonia finalizara antes de que alguno de los se arrepintiera.

Ranma tomó del altar uno de los anillos, luego cogió delicadamente la mano izquierda de la chica y colocó la alianza en su dedo anular. Akane tomó el otro anillo, le sonrió tiernamente a Ranma antes de tomar su mano y colocar despacio la alianza  
El abuelo de Kagome les dio su bendición y seguido de esto el joven tomó con suavidad a su esposa de la cintura y la besó levemente.

Fue un beso suave y discreto, despacio se separaron "_baka...¿pretendes darme un beso así en nuestra boda?...ni creas que te voy a dejar..."_ Akane miró a Ranma a los ojos - ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer Saotome?...pensé que mi esposo sabia besar mucho mejor – comentó desafiante.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente, tomó nuevamente a la chica por la cintura y haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda la besó apasionadamente. Luego de unos segundos se separó un poco - ¿Mejoré? – preguntó susurrando seductoramente.

- Mucho...- sonrió Akane sonrojada – Te amo...- susurró.

Ranma sonrió y tomando sus manos dulcemente respondió – Yo también te amo koishii… para siempre… -

Soun llorando, rápidamente se acercó para luego sujetar de las manos a ambos muchachos, tomó un micrófono y exclamó – HIJOS MIOS… AL FIN SE CASARON… ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! –

- Tendo...finalmente lo conseguimos...- comentó emocionado Genma – por un minuto creí que no llegarían hasta el final...ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que nos den un heredero para la escuela de combate libre –

- Claro… quiero que me den muchos nietos… - agregó Nodoka sonriente mientras abrazaba a los muchachos.

Akane y Ranma no prestaron mucha atención a los comentarios de sus padres, ambos se miraban levemente sonrojados y totalmente embobados el uno por el otro.

- ¡Felicidades Ran-chan, Akane-chan! – exclamó Ukyo mientras los abrazaba efusivamente.

- Arigato Ukyo - sonrió Akane correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica – apuesto que tú serás la próxima – murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por su amiga.

- Gracias Ucchan – respondió Ranma sonriendo a su amiga.

- Felicidades Akane-san –sonrió levemente sonrojado Ryoga – espero que este idiota te cuide mucho. – dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a Ranma continuó - ¡tienes mucha suerte desgraciado!...pobre de ti si no la cuidas como se merece – finalizó con una media sonrisa.

- Cállate P-chan… ya sé eso, no es necesario que me lo digas... – murmuró Ranma entre dientes mirándolo irritado. – Ah, y lo sé… soy el hombre más afortunado al tener a Akane a mi lado… - comentó dulcemente dirigiéndose a su esposa mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Arigato Ryoga-kun – sonrió Akane, mirando a Ranma continuó – y yo por tenerte conmigo...-

- Espero no tener que ver estas demostraciones todos los días...- comentó mordazmente Nabiki – Felicidades...sólo les pido que no llenen la casa de niños...al menos no aún...soy muy joven y hermosa para tener sobrinos- abrazó a su hermana antes de continuar – les tengo un regalo...bueno además del video de la ceremonia... – le entregó un pequeño sobre a Ranma – reservé una habitación para ustedes en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, con todo pagado...para que disfruten su noche de bodas – sonrió mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho a su cuñado – cuida de mi hermanita...y diviértanse esta noche –

- Tendo Akane, una de las diosas más hermosas que reina en los cielos… eres una deidad con alma de tigresa… el brillo de tu mirada desafiante, esa belleza salvaje que posees no la goza mujer alguna… ese maldito de Saotome no merece un ser tan perfecto como tú… es un ruin majadero que no sabe nada de la vida… al contrario de mi persona, Kuno Tatewaki, el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan… - el joven se acomodó el cabello y continuó: - Aunque te hayas casado con el maldito de Saotome te deseo lo mejor y ten en cuenta que siempre mi corazón te pertenecerá, preciosa Akane… - finalizó sonriendo tontamente.

Antes que Ranma o Akane pudieran golpear a Kuno, una silla impactó de lleno en su cabeza.

- No más relación libre desde hoy Kuno-chan ...te lo advierto...-Nabiki miró fríamente a Kuno– enojada puedo ser peor que la diosa con alma de tigresa- finalizó dirigiéndose hacia las mesas donde servirían la comida.

- ¡Esperaaa!...¡Tendo Nabikiii! – exclamó Kuno mientras alcanzaba a la muchacha.

Ranma sonrió con una gota en la frente mientras observaba a un desesperado Kuno perseguir a Nabiki ofreciéndole todo tipo de disculpas incluso arrodillándose sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la chica. Luego dirigió su mirada a su esposa y seductoramente preguntó - ¿Qué se siente ser esposa de Ranma Saotome? –

- Por ahora...no hay mucha diferencia...- contestó Akane subiendo y bajando sus manos por el torso de Ranma – mmm deberías preguntarme de nuevo dentro de unas horas...cuando me demuestres que tan bien cumples tus deberes de esposo...anata..- susurró sensualmente mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de su pareja.

- ¡Keh! Ustedes no cambian...creo que les gusta dar espectáculos públicos...tengan un poco de decencia...hentais...- comentó con una media sonrisa Inuyasha.

Ranma abandonó su estado de ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, con el ceño notablemente fruncido contestó: - BAKA… el único hentai aquí eres tú… -

- Hasta donde puedo ver...yo no estoy dando demostraciones publicas...pero no te preocupes...es entendible...estas desesperado – comentó de forma burlesca el hanyou.

- Mou… Inuyasha deja de molestar a Ranma-kun¿ni siquiera en su boda tienes una tregua con él?... deja de ser desconsiderado.. vinimos aquí para felicitarlos – murmuró Kagome apareciendo detrás del hanyou. – Felicidades Akane-chan, Ranma-kun… espero ser madrina de alguno de sus hijos… - finalizó sonriente mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

- Arigato Kagome-chan – sonrió Akane correspondiendo al abrazo – y no te preocupes por ellos dos...sabes que esa es su forma de mostrarse cuanto se aprecian ¿ne Inuyasha? – preguntó mirando con una sonrisa al hanyou.

- ¡Keh! ...Felicidades...espero que sobrevivan el uno al otro...- sonrió Inuyasha, luego acercándose a su mujer la tomó de la mano. - ¿te dije lo sensual que te ves vestida así? – le murmuró al oído.

Akane y Ranma estaban ahora con Kasumi y el doctor Tofu. Aprovechando la distracción de la pareja, Inuyasha continuó seduciendo a su mujer. – tengo muchas ganas de llevarte lejos de aquí...- soltó roncamente atrayendo a la chica contra su cuerpo - ...para quitarte este vestido...y demostrarte cuanto me enloqueces mujer –

Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y frotando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de su compañero respondió: - Mm… hoy tenemos toda la noche libre koishii… aprovechemos que Iza-chan está con Miroku y Sango.. ¿ne? – comentó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Kagome...- susurró sensualmente el hanyou estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

- Nee ...Kagome-chan, Inuyasha...dejen las demostraciones en público para después..¿o no quieren comer...? – sonrió traviesamente Akane.

- ¡Ha... hai Akane-chan! – respondió Kagome furiosamente sonrojada. "_Me es imposible resistirme cuando me mira de esa forma… no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él… Inuyasha.."_. - ¿Vamos? – sonrió dulcemente la chica mientras tomaba de la mano de su compañero.

El hanyou le sonrió a su mujer dejándose llevar por ésta hacia el sector del dojo donde estaban preparadas las mesas para el banquete de bodas. Este comenzó cuando Ranma y Akane rompieron la tapa del barril de sake para dar inicio al brindis, el resto de la comida ocurrió en tranquilidad.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Akane, observó a su familia y amigos "_Papá y el tío Genma no han dejado de brindar y no paran de mencionar al futuro heredero de la escuela de combate libre...espero que no se obsesionen con tener nietos pronto porque no tenemos planeado tener bebes aún...al menos la tía Nodoka no hay dicho nada más sobre el tema...jejeje parece que está entretenida con las historias del abuelito de Kagome-chan"_ rió levemente dirigiendo luego su mirada hacia sus hermanas "_Kasumi y Tofu-sensei se ven tan bien juntos...espero que algún día se casen...mmm parece que Nabiki ya perdonó a Kuno...creo que nunca voy a entender que le atrae de él...está totalmente loco...realmente se merecen" _una traviesa expresión se formó en su rostro, disimuladamente miró a Ranma "_te ves tan guapo...creo que no te voy a dejar descansar durante la luna de miel ni un solo minuto"_

Ranma observó de reojo la mirada de Akane y se sonrojó levemente. Luego recorrió con la mirada la mesa para reparar en un par de parejas, una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente al observar las insinuantes miradas que Inuyasha le dedicaba a Kagome la cual respondía sin ningún tipo de disimulo. "_¡Je! y a mi me dice pervertido… prácticamente se están comiendo con la mirada… ¡par de pervertidos!"_. Dejó de prestar atención en esa pareja para observar a Ryoga quien estaba totalmente ido y por su lado Ukyo lo miraba de reojo el ceño fruncido. "_¿Um¿qué sucederá con esos dos?"._

Akane sonrió traviesamente al ver el rostro sonrojado de Ranma; por debajo de la mesa colocó su mano sobre uno de los muslos de su esposo comenzando a subir lentamente por este "_voy a ponerte más nervioso..."_

Toques de electricidad recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Ranma cuando sintió las manos de su mujer sobre una de sus piernas. La miró un poco sonrojado - ¿Quieres empezar desde temprano? – preguntó seductoramente.

Furiosamente sonrojada sacó rápidamente su mano de la pierna del muchacho – Ra...Ranma...te van a escuchar... _"kuso...pensé que se pondría nervioso...cada vez que usa ese tono de voz me vuelve loca..."_.- murmuró Akane, luego llamando la atención de sus amigas continuó - ¡Nee chicas!...- dijo mientras se ponía de pie - ¿están listas para atrapar el ramo? – preguntó sonriendo.

Ranma aprovechó que la muchacha se acomodó un poco el vestido al ponerse de pie y en aquella distracción, como sus manos eran muy veloces debido a un truco que le había enseñado la bisabuela de Shampoo cuando era todavía un muchacho de preparatoria, ágilmente acarició su trasero sin que nadie lo notara, a excepción de Akane que se sonrojó furiosamente.

Akane dio un leve respingo al sentir las caricias de Ranma, sonrojada lo miró de reojo; el chico le sonreía traviesamente; tratando de pensar en otra cosa continuó algo nerviosa – bue...bueno...vamos chicas... ¿no sabían que la que atrapa el ramo es la próxima en casarse? "_creo que quieres jugar Ranma...sólo espera hasta la liga mi amor..."_.-

- No creo en esas supersticiones Akane..."_además lo que menos quiero es casarme ahora"_ – comentó Nabiki mirando a su sonrojada hermana.

- Yo.. yo.. ya.. estoy casada… no es necesario – tartamudeó Kagome notablemente sonrojada debido a que el hanyou había apretado suavemente su muslo con dos de sus garras.

- Eso no importa Kagome...puedes guárdalo como recuerdo de mi boda...- trató de convencerla Akane - ¿qué piensas tú Ukyo? –

Antes que Ukyo pudiera responder Ryoga ya había tomado sus manos y la miraba a los ojos ilusionado – Ukyo...tienes que atrapar ese ramo...tú puedes lograrlo...¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!- le dijo mientras comenzaba a irradiar una fuerte aura de batalla.

- Ryo... Ryoga… - murmuró Ukyo un poco sonrojada. "_Quiere casarse conmigo y no sabe como decírmelo… ¿por eso piensa que lo mejor es que atrape el ramo?... jeje que tontito… me voy a esforzar para conseguirlo"_. Ukyo sintió como su aura de batalla crecía – ¡Esta bien!… - soltó decidida mientras se ponía de pie.

Finalmente Akane logró convencer también a sus hermanas y a Kagome. Caminó hasta el centro del Dojo, las chicas se colocaron detrás de ella a cierta distancia siendo observadas con curiosidad por sus parejas.

- ¡UKYO!...¡TIENES QUE ATRAPARLO!...¡TÚ PUEDES!- gritaba Ryoga animando a una sonrojada Ukyo mientras era observado por los demás hombres con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Tengo que atraparlo… lo haré… no me dejaré vencer… aunque tenga que utilizar otras armas por si alguien lo coge antes"_ sonrió maliciosamente observando su vestido. La muchacha había llevado debajo de su ropa enganchadas en una liga una serie de pequeñas espátulas.

- Bueno chicas ahí va...- dijo Akane sonriendo al ver como las demás chicas se alejaban un poco de Ukyo asustadas por la fuerte aura de batalla que ésta irradiaba.

Akane lanzó el ramo con fuerza, este iba directo hacia Nabiki quien de un rápido giro logró esquivarlo, finalmente Ukyo desvió su trayectoria con una de sus pequeñas espátulas, y de un ágil salto lo atrapó.

- ¡YATTA! – gritó entusiasmada Ukyo mientras hacía la señal de amor y paz con dos de sus dedos. – ¡Lo conseguí Ryoga! – rió eufórica acercándose al joven eternamente perdido.

Ryoga rió estúpidamente, al ver a la muchacha aproximarse hacia él no pudo más que comenzar a imaginar lo que podría llegar a ser su "intensa" luna de miel. – Ukyo...- murmuró totalmente sonrojado.

Akane caminó lentamente hacia Ranma mirándolo a los ojos con sensualidad – Por lo que hiciste antes de que lanzara el ramo...- murmuró sensualmente- ..creo que también tienes ganas de comenzar temprano...¿ne anata? – susurró mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

Ranma se estremeció al sentir las manos de su esposa en su cuerpo. Un súbito calor lo recorrió . – Cla... claro que sí… - tartamudeó nervioso. Luego recuperando compostura y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó: - Si fuera por mi te tomaría en brazos para irnos a otro lugar y estar a solas… quiero que me muestres lo que te regalaron en tu despedida... – murmuró roncamente en el oído de la chica.

- Nee...cuñadito... ¿no vas a lanzar la liga? "_...sólo quiero ver como le harás para resistir..."_- pregunto Nabiki interrumpiendo el momento.

- ¿Li... liga? – preguntó Ranma un poco sonrojado

- Ajá liga...esa cosa que se usa debajo del vestido de novia...a la altura del muslo, la tradición dice que el novio debe quitarla con las manos...o con los dientes... ¿interesante no? – respondió Nabiki mirando con una pícara expresión al muchacho de la trenza.

- ¡Ganbatte Ran-chan! – exclamó Ukyo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

- Definitivamente no me prestaré a eso... – murmuró Ranma un poco irritado. "_Kuso… no quiero que algunos pervertidos observen, si tengo que quitarle la liga que sea en privado…"_

- ¡Keh!...cobarde... ¿te avergüenza hacer eso en público? - preguntó mordazmente Inuyasha.

Akane dirigió una traviesa mirada a su esposo, se alejó un poco de él y subió su pierna derecha sobre una silla – ¿no lo harás? –

- ¡RANMAAAAA HIJO! – comenzó a llorar Soun – si no eres capaz de hacer algo como eso...tampoco serás capaz de darme nietos – sollozó.

- No deberías hacer sufrir así a mi papá...cuñadito...- sonrió burlesca Nabiki.

- No hagas quedar en ridículo a los Saotome, Ranma… no seas cobarde¡maldición¿esa es la educación que te di? – exclamó Genma soltando algunas lágrimas.

Akane comenzó a subir un poco su vestido, dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Ranma le dijo: - Sabía que no serías capaz...no te preocupes...me encanta verte sonrojado...- sonrió traviesamente anticipándose a lo que vendría.

Ranma reaccionó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su esposa decidido. Luego observando su expresión juguetona y la mirada penetrante del público; le murmuró a la chica un poco nervioso – ¿No... no crees que es.. esto.. lo deberíamos hacer en privado?.. –

- No lo creo...sólo tienes que quitarla "_espero que no se le ocurra seducirme ahora...porque lo único que deseo en este minuto es que me lleve de una vez al hotel..."_...no te atrevas a ponerme nerviosa...- murmuró Akane sonrojada

Ranma sonrió triunfal por el efecto causado en su mujer. – Nerviosa… ¿no eras tú la que querías hacerlo, koishii? – murmuró sensualmente mientras acariciaba su pierna derecha y acercaba su boca a la liga.

Akane se sintió súbitamente acalorada, sentir las manos de Ranma sobre su piel la excitaba por completo – Ran...Ranma...sí...sí quiero...pero...Ranma...- murmuró totalmente sonrojada.

- Mm... ¿pero qué? – murmuró roncamente el joven de la trenza mientras enganchaba la liga entre sus dientes para bajarla lentamente, con delicadeza recorrió sus piernas hasta que finalmente llegó a sus pies, luego levantó un poco la pierna de la chica para retirarla completamente. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con la liga. Sonriente observó a una muy sonrojada Akane.

- Te luciste cuñadito...- comentó Nabiki mientras apagaba la cámara de video - ...casi matas a mi pobre hermanita...-

- ¡Nabiki! ...eso no es cierto...- la regañó Akane acercándose aún agitada hacia su esposo -...hentai...- murmuró para ser escuchada sólo por él.

Ranma sonrió victorioso a su esposa mientras seguía jugando con la liga. - ¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer con esto ahora? – preguntó curiosamente.

- Tienes que lanzarla igual como hizo Akane con el ramo...quien lo atrape será él próximo en casarse...- explicó Nabiki.

- Tienes que ir Ryoga… como yo atrapé el ramo tú atraparas esa liga.. – afirmó Ukyo mirando intensamente a los ojos a su novio.

- ¿Eh?...será difícil...creo que Kuno también la quiere... ¿por qué no me das algún incentivo para derrotarlo?- preguntó Ryoga devolviéndole una mirada igual de intensa.

- ¿Incentivo? claro... si es por eso sólo piensa en la noche de boda que tendremos luego de nuestro casamiento, koishii… bueno y además de eso… te voy a dar un regalito – susurró seductoramente Ukyo. La chica tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Ryoga, luego rápidamente acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besó apasionadamente pegando su figura al masculino torso del muchacho.

Despacio se separaron – ...noche de bodas...-balbuceó Ryoga sonriendo estúpidamente mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse hasta donde estaban los otros muchachos, observó a sus oponentes sintiendo como su aura de batalla se elevaba al máximo – ¡LANZA DE UNA VEZ ESA LIGA SAOTOME!...¡VA A SER MÍA! –

Inuyasha miraba divertido como los estúpidos humanos se preparaban para pelear por ese pequeño trozo de tela

Ranma arrojó la liga hacia arriba con mucha potencia, Kuno saltó para poder tomarla pero no alcanzó su objetivo por muy poco debido a que Ryoga de una patada consiguió hacerlo volar y luego triunfal estiró un brazo para tomarla. – ¡ES MÍA¿CUÁNDO NOS VAMOS A CASAR UKYO? – exclamó victorioso.

Ukyo sonrió levemente sonrojada – ¡AHORA MISMO SI LO DESEAS! – respondió radiante mientras corría hacia su novio, el muchacho en un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos y la contempló sonriendo embobado. La joven de las espátulas observándolo con cariño rodeó con sus brazos su cuello para acercar sus rostros y besarlo tiernamente.

Akane sonrió abiertamente – siempre dije que ella sería la próxima...- comentó acercándose a Ranma – por cierto...no lograste ponerme muy nerviosa cuando me sacaste la liga...- continuó mirando traviesamente al muchacho – creo que demostraste lo mucho que extrañas ciertas cosas anata...-

- ¿No lo logré? – preguntó seductoramente Ranma mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica acercándola hacia él. – Si quieres puedo hacer otras cosas que te pongan más nerviosa… pero no sé si quieras que nos observen… - murmuró en un tono sugerente en el oído de la chica - O podemos irnos ya… - finalizó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma – Quiero que me vuelvas loca esta noche...pero no aquí...- susurró sensualmente – afuera... hay una limosina...con lo que llevaremos a nuestra luna de miel... secuéstrame...- sus labios se movieron con suavidad rozando despacio el lóbulo de una de las orejas de su esposo.

Ranma sintió escalofríos al sentir los cálidos labios de su mujer en su piel. Rápidamente reaccionó cargándola entre sus brazos, con velocidad casi sagrada corrió hacia la limusina tardando no más de diez segundos. Los invitados ni siquiera se percataron de la salida repentina de los novios.

- ¿Akane crees que ya se deberían servir los...?- se interrumpió Nabiki al ver que su hermana ya no estaba donde la había visto segundos antes -.. ¿ya se escaparon?...-

**-------------------------**

Dos horas después en el Sengoku, dos jóvenes cruzaban el pozo, el hanyou ayudó a la joven de cabellos azabaches a trepar hasta llegar hacia arriba. Ambos salieron, Inuyasha cargaba una gran mochila amarilla y Kagome estaba totalmente ida en sus pensamientos.

"_No sé cuando, pero estábamos tan distraídos con Inuyasha que de un momento a otro perdimos de vista a Akane-chan y Ranma-kun jeje… era muy divertido_ _observar sus miradas…"._ La joven se sonrojó levemente observando a Inuyasha "_Ahora podré sorprenderlo con una de las recetas que encontré en ese libro de cocina… __Todo lo que necesita saber una mujer moderna"._

- ¿Dónde me llevas koishii? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando seductoramente a Kagome - ...sabes comienzo a pensar que te aprovechas de mí los días en que tu delicioso aroma me enloquece...- soltó roncamente – pero...eso me encanta...-

- Paciencia… es una sorpresa – contestó Kagome sonrojada por el tono de voz que utilizó su compañero. "_Inuyasha… recordé cuando me contaste lo que pasaba contigo esos días…"_

_**Flash back **_

Kagome sonrió abrazándose al fornido torso del hanyou. Estaba anocheciendo, se encontraban en su cabaña completamente desnudos luego de amarse, a un lado de ellos crepitaba una leve llama.

- Nee… Inuyasha… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? – preguntó Kagome mientras se separaba del hanyou para mirarlo pícaramente a los ojos.

- ¿Eh?...Hai...- musitó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a su mujer.

- Hace casi medio año que nosotros… bueno… tú sabes… - murmuró algo sonrojada la chica. – Y he notado algo particular… hay días en que tú… esto… tú... tienes más energía que de costumbre… - se sonrojó furiosamente – Etto… o te motivas fácilmente con cualquier movimiento que yo haga… o palabra que diga... ¿por qué es eso? – finalizó mirando hacia el suelo bastante nerviosa. "_Kuso… hace tiempo que somos marido y mujer… y no logro decirle esto sin ponerme nerviosa… espero que haya comprendido lo que le pregunté… no sé como decirlo de otro modo…"_

Inuyasha deslizó una intensa mirada sobre el cuerpo de la chica – Kagome...-soltó roncamente acercándose a ella – los aromas...puedo percibirlos de forma mucho más intensa que los humanos...mmm...- murmuró cerca de su oído rozando despacio con sus labios los cabellos de ésta - ...te deseo siempre...a cada instante...pero...diablos...Kagome...cuando estas en tus días fértiles...tu delicioso aroma es un como una droga...es tan dulce...envuelve todos mis sentidos...y sólo puedo pensar en una cosa..- tomo el rostro de su mujer con delicadeza, la miró de forma sugerente antes de continuar - ...no dejo de pensar en hacer el amor contigo...y créeme...no sólo tu aroma me provoca esto...es todo...todo lo que hagas...lo que digas...la forma en que me miras...todo...mujer...- finalizó susurrando muy cerca de sus labios.

Kagome sonrió y lamiendo un poco los labios del muchacho murmuró: - Muy interesante… ¿así qué en estos días puedo tener el control, ne? – sonrió pícaramente al observar la expresión de deseo que tenían los ojos dorados casi en llamas de su compañero. Mordió su labio inferior y a continuación se acercó a su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Después de unos minutos se separó – Vamos a aprovechar entonces tu energía durante toda la noche…¿ne? - finalizó casi ronroneando mientras se frotaba despacio contra el muchacho.

_**Fin Flash back **_

Luego de veinte minutos caminando Kagome finalmente se detuvo sonriente. En medio de la espesura del bosque en un hermoso lugar cubierto de vegetación con un amplio manantial. Se podía observar que el agua estaba caliente debido al vapor que desprendía.

- Hace unos días estaba buscando plantas medicinales para Kaede ba-chan… y encontré este maravilloso lugar y quería mostrártelo… no sé si lo conocías… - comentó sonrojada Kagome. – Además… quiero que pruebes algo… ¿me alcanzas la mochila? – sonrió traviesamente. – Espero que te guste… -

- Me gusta más la compañía...- le susurró Inuyasha al oído mientras le alcanzaba la mochila - diablos Kagome... ¿pretendías matarme al ponerte este vestido? – soltó roncamente deslizando deseoso sus manos por la desnuda espalda de su mujer.

- ¿Te gustó? Cuando lo compré pensé en ti… sabía que te gustaba el color rojo.. – sonrió Kagome mientras sacaba de la mochila algunos elementos de cocina y unos cuantos ingredientes para cocinar algo.

Inuyasha soltó un enronquecido gruñido, deseoso rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer atrayendo su espalda contra su torso – Te ves hermosa...pero me gustas más sin nada...Kagome...-

Kagome se sonrojó al sentir los fuertes brazos del hanyou rodeando su cuerpo. – Nee... Inuyasha… ¿podrías encender una fogata? – preguntó tratando de recuperar compostura.

- ¿Eh?...etto...hai...- balbuceó Inuyasha separándose sin muchas ganas de la muchacha para obedecer a su petición.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, ahora si podría cocinar tranquila, sus brazos sobre su cuerpo no ayudarían mucho si tenía que preparar algo, eso lo había aprendido en todo su tiempo de convivencia, cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca tratando de seducirla siempre algo se quemaba o se olvidaba de algún ingrediente muy importante, era muy difícil ignorar la penetrante voz de su compañero o sus dedos cálidos acariciándola.  
Abrió una lata de leche condensada, un pote con crema y un tarro de café.

Inuyasha terminó de encender la fogata, lentamente se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata; las dejó sobre la mochila de su mujer, mirando luego con curiosidad lo que esta hacía "_diablos Kagome...no necesitas hacer nada más...lo único que quiero es comerte a besos mujer..." _acompañando a sus pensamientos su mirada cambió de la curiosidad al deseo más intenso.

- Ari.. arigatou.. – balbuceó Kagome sonrojada al ver a Inuyasha con esa camisa azul eléctrico un poco desordenada y los pantalones de vestir que le favorecían mucho. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para volver a lo que estaba haciendo: colocó la olla al fuego sobre un soporte y comenzó a agregar la leche condensada, luego la crema y finalmente un poco de café, con una cuchara revolvió hasta que la mezcla se calentó.  
La muchacha tomó un frasco del bolso en el que tenía chocolate en barra semiamargo picado y lo agregó a la mezcla con un poco de licor de frambuesa.

Inuyasha tendió una manta sobre el piso, se sentó en ésta mirando con una sonrisa a la muchacha -¿Qué haces?-

- Fondue de chocolate – respondió sonriente la muchacha. – Etto.. ahora debo revolver hasta que el chocolate se integre.. – murmuró para sí mientras leía lo que podría utilizar para mojar en el chocolate. "_amarettis, vainillas, bananas, fresas, kiwi, duraznos, manzanas… Inuyasha… ¿eh?"_ Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente por lo que estaba pensando. Imágenes de Inuyasha cubierto de chocolate poblaron su mente. La joven se sacudió para impedir seguir pensando en aquello y evitar quemar la mezcla.

- Chocolate..."_en los labios de Kagome...en su delicado y hermoso cuello...en sus deliciosos pechos...kuso...me estoy pareciendo demasiado a Miroku... chocolate en sus pechos..."_ – murmuró furiosamente sonrojado Inuyasha.

- Hai… ¿te gusta? – preguntó la chica mientras revolvía la mezcla. – A mi me encanta… - finalizó guiñándole un ojo. Sacó de la mochila un par de bandejas, luego colocó sobre estas fresas, bananas y frambuesas, las cuales ya traía cortadas a la mitad.

- Me...me...encanta...- contestó el muchacho mirando con deseo a Kagome.

La joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió y continuó revolviendo un par de minutos más. – Ya está… ahora con estos palillos debes pinchar la fruta para untarla luego con la mezcla.. – explicó Kagome mientras le alcanzaba un palillo al chico. Luego se sentó sobre la manta al lado del hanyou.

Inuyasha pinchó con la brocheta una de las fresas, luego la sumergió en el chocolate, mirando a los ojos a Kagome llevó la fruta hasta sus labios para morderla lentamente. – Delicioso...- comentó mirándola con intensidad.

La joven sonrojada por la mirada del hanyou tomó con los palillos una frambuesa y la cubrió completamente de chocolate. La acercó a su boca torpemente y la saboreó ensuciándose un poco los labios y la comisura.

- Kagome...- soltó roncamente Inuyasha acercando su rostro al de su mujer para lamer despacio sus labios – mucho mejor que cualquier fruta...- murmuró con sus labios aún a centímetros de los de ella.

La muchacha vibró al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha rozar y saborear su boca. Con una pícara sonrisa tomó la cuchara de madera, desabrochó los botones de la camisa del hanyou y dejó caer el líquido que se encontraba tibio sobre su torso. Lo miró traviesamente con sus ojos color chocolate y comenzó a lamer el pecho del muchacho. – Mm.. esto es lo más delicioso que probé en mi vida… - murmuró mientras terminaba de limpiar todo el líquido.

- Kagome...- jadeó Inuyasha – ¿quieres jugar gatita? – preguntó mirándola fogosamente mientras tomaba la cuchara y la llenaba del tibio liquido.

Kagome retrocedió y lo miró juguetonamente. – Sólo si me atrapas.. – murmuró antes de correr en dirección al manantial deteniéndose cerca del borde de este.

- ¡Keh! Nunca has logrado escapar de mí...-sonrió de medio lado el hanyou mientras se acercaba a la muchacha lentamente - ...además quieres que te atrape...ni te imaginas la energía que tengo hoy mujer... – murmuró mientras se acercaba velozmente a una sonrojada Kagome.

- Ma... matte Inuyasha… - balbuceó Kagome retrocediendo para evitar que el hanyou la atrapara, en un descuido resbaló, ya que la piedra sobre la que se encontraba de pie estaba cubierta con algunos musgos, cayendo así de espaldas al agua. – ¡¡YIAAHHHH!! – gritó antes de zambullirse y mojarse completamente. Luego de unos segundos salió a la superficie. – Mou… arruiné el vestido.. – murmuró frustrada.

- No debiste escapar...- rió abiertamente Inuyasha agachándose en la orilla del manantial – no te preocupes...como te dije antes...me gustas más sin ropa...- comentó con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha sonrió maliciosamente, aprovechando que Inuyasha tenía la guardia baja, con sus dos manos lo atrajo hacia ella tomándolo de sus brazos haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se sumergiera también. – Jeje… con esto terminaras de limpiarte el chocolate que arrojé sobre ti.. – sonrió Kagome guiñándole un ojo.

Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente tomando por la cintura a la chica para acercarla a su torso.- Hubiese preferido que siguieras quitando tú misma el chocolate koishii...- dijo con su tono de voz más sensual antes de capturar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión. Sus manos descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Kagome, entregándole ardientes caricias; la suave piel de su mujer, ahora húmeda al tacto hacia arder su sangre.  
Posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo ansioso de mayor intimidad, todo su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos...la deseaba con locura...

La piel de la joven se erizó al contacto con el cuerpo del chico, correspondió deseosa al beso abriendo delicadamente su boca para dejar que este lo profundizara. Recorrió con sus manos su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero y con ansias lo recorrió presionándolo suavemente, hambrienta de recorrer su cuerpo una vez más, las caricias que este le proporcionaba eran celestiales, entre besos gimió completamente excitada.

- Ahmm Kagome...- jadeó Inuyasha rompiendo lentamente el beso, delicadamente la cargó entre sus brazos para salir del agua. – te amo...- le susurró suavemente al oído mientras se dirigía hasta donde tenían encendida la fogata. Suavemente la depositó sobre la manta sentándose frente a ella –... te ves preciosa mojada...-sonrió traviesamente.

Kagome se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del hanyou sobre su cuerpo y tiritó un poco debido al cambio de temperatura. – Tú también te ves muy apuesto así… - murmuró observando complacida el torso desnudo del muchacho, la camisa había quedado en el olvido dentro del manantial.

Inuyasha acarició con suavidad con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas de Kagome, continuó bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, despacio la deslizó hasta su nuca para desatar el vestido.- ya no necesitas más esto ¿ne? – sonrió seductoramente mientras su ropa caía dejando al descubierto sus senos.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha y acercó su cuerpo al de él oprimiendo sus pechos contra su torso. El cabello del hanyou al igual que el de la muchacha estaba totalmente empapado.  
Algunas gotitas cayeron del flequillo de Kagome recorriendo su rostro, y rodaron por su cuello para continuar su camino. – Me gustas mucho como ingrediente para la fondue... – susurró sensualmente

- Mmmm...déjame probarte...- gimió guturalmente el hanyou mientras recostaba despacio a Kagome sobre la manta. Recorrió su cuerpo lentamente con su mirada, ella estaba sonrosada, y su respiración levemente agitada hacia subir y bajar sus senos de forma cadenciosa.  
Mirando pícaramente a la chica tomó una cucharada llena de chocolate; se recostó apoyándose en su costado antes de dejar caer suavemente el tibio líquido sobre el cuello de Kagome. Deseoso descendió su rostro hacia su cuello, lo acarició lujuriosamente con su lengua, hambriento de saborear la dulce piel de su mujer. – Kagome...Kagome...eres tan deliciosa...me vuelves loco...- jadeó recorriendo con sus manos extasiado sus suaves pechos.

Ella gimió con fuerza su nombre mientras llevaba hacia atrás su cabeza entregándose totalmente al placer de las caricias de Inuyasha. Lentamente se alejó de ella, volvió a tomar una cucharada de chocolate dejándolo caer muy despacio sobre sus pechos; la intensa mirada de su mujer encendió aún más su excitación. Se recostó con suavidad sobre Kagome, descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de sus pechos, le regaló una fogosa mirada antes de iniciar un abrasador y lento recorrido con su lengua sobre sus senos.  
Totalmente excitado abrió un poco más su boca para chupar despacio uno los pechos de su mujer, sus fuertes jadeos penetraban en sus sentidos haciéndolo desearla aún más si es que esto era posible.

Kagome con las mejillas totalmente encendidas jadeó agitada con cada caricia proporcionada por su compañero. Cada vez que el hanyou rozaba su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación deliciosa, toques eléctricos que la hacían estremecer hasta la punta de sus cabellos, lo adoraba, lo deseaba, era su vida… no podría seguir viviendo si ese hombre tan maravilloso desapareciera de su lado, su cuerpo, sus dulces caricias eran un néctar, un elixir de vida para su corazón.

La muchacha sonrió traviesamente mientras se sentaba de rodillas. Observó extasiada la figura de su esposo, era perfecto… pequeñas gotitas recorrían su musculoso torso, sus cabellos plateados caían como una cascada sobre su espalda. El pantalón de vestir que se ceñía excelentemente a su figura, y más ahora que se encontraba totalmente empapado, su mirada se detuvo y un fuerte rubor coloreó sus mejillas al notar la excitación de su pareja.  
Traviesamente acercó una de sus manos al cierre del pantalón y rozó intencionalmente su miembro causando un gemido por parte de su compañero. Luego deslizó la prenda acariciando deseosa cada centímetro de su piel hasta el final

- Kagome...- jadeó el hanyou devorando con la mirada a su mujer- ...ven acá...- soltó roncamente mientras rodeaba con uno de sus fuertes brazos su cintura para arrimarla hacia él - ...te deseo tanto...- gimió con necesidad. Despacio levantó un poco las caderas de la chica para quitar su vestido, con deleite recorrió cada centímetro de su piel hasta quitarlo por completo - ...cada día que pasa...día a día te deseo más y más...- susurró muy cerca de sus labios antes de romper con suavidad con una de sus garras sus pantaletas. Muy despacio acarició la intimidad de su mujer, olas de placer recorrieron con fuerza todo su cuerpo al sentir la deliciosa calidez de Kagome.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches gimió excitada al sentir los dedos de su compañero recorrer su centro de placer, arqueó su espalda mientras murmuraba agitada su nombre, extasiada, totalmente deleitada con cada una de sus deliciosas caricias. – Inuyasha… yo también te deseo… mucho... – jadeó totalmente obnubilada por la pasión.  
Acercó sus pequeñas manos al bóxer blanco que estaba utilizando el muchacho y mientras lo miraba sonriendo traviesamente deslizaba la prenda. Él estiró sus piernas cooperando para que la muchacha finalizara con su tarea. Finalmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura acercándola aún más hacia él, sus manos recorrieron con ansias la tersa y cálida piel de su espalda – Te amo Kagome...- susurró con suavidad, subió su mano y rozó sutilmente sus húmedos cabellos – eres mi vida...- le dijo mirándola a los ojos; con deseo la tomó por sus caderas acercándola más comenzando a frotar muy despacio sus intimidades. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta al sentir su ardiente erección rodeada por la humedad de la chica.

Kagome sentía a cada leve roce como la pasión se apoderaba de ella, atrapándola y arrastrándola inevitablemente hacia un mar de placer, en el que estaba segura que deseaba sumergirse hasta el fin. Un suspiro de placer escapó de su garganta, lentamente levantó sus caderas para acomodarse mejor sobre la pelvis del muchacho. Ahogando un gemido bajó sus caderas dejando que el miembro de Inuyasha penetrara totalmente en ella. Se vió totalmente invadida por fuertes espasmos de placer que se hacían mayores al sentir la ardiente erección del hanyou abrasando sus entrañas.  
Deseosa comenzó a mover sus caderas subiendo y bajando, gimiendo embriagada al sentir el palpitante miembro entre las paredes de su sexo. – Inuyasha… te... te amo... – musitó mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre su esposo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente siguiendo el ardiente ritmo de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su mirada llena de deseo fue atrapada por los dorados ojos de su compañero que desprendían llamas de pasión con solo observarla.

- ¡Kagome!...¡Kagome!...- jadeó con fuerza Inuyasha totalmente embelesado con los movimientos de su mujer. Sus pechos se balanceaban con sensualidad al compás de sus movimientos, totalmente excitado se acercó hacia sus pechos para volver a saborearlos hambriento de cada centímetro de su piel.  
El ligero vaivén de Kagome lo volvía loco, hacían aflorar en él ansias de mucho más, de poseerla totalmente, de tenerla siempre sólo para él; con fuerza colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas. El éxtasis comenzó a apoderarse cada vez con mayor fuerza de ambos, con cada movimiento la adrenalina sexual aumentaba llevándolos al borde del clímax.

Kagome continuó meciéndose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero aumentando a cada segundo la velocidad de estos, su corazón desbocado latía furiosamente, la muchacha rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha besándolo apasionadamente mientras continuaba con sus movimientos en un lujurioso baile, en el cual tenía absolutamente todo el control mientras ondeaba con orgullo sus caderas sobre un excitado Inuyasha. Se sonrojó al sentir las manos ardientes del muchacho presionar sobre sus pechos, sobre su cintura y caderas.

Las manos del hanyou recorrían con delirio cada fracción del cuerpo de Kagome, con cada segundo que pasaba todo su cuerpo se perdía en lo más profundo del placer. Llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica para arrimarla cada vez con mayor empuje hacía él. La escuchó gritar con fuerza su nombre mientras temblaba entre sus brazos, no tardó demasiado en unirse a ella; el sentir su miembro presionado cada vez con mayor fuerza dentro de la ardiente intimidad de su mujer fue lo último que pudo resistir antes de dejarse caer en las redes de un intenso orgasmo.

En medio de la quietud del bosque, el único sonido existente aquella noche era el de las agitadas respiraciones de la pareja que se amaba apasionadamente bajo el resplandor de la luna.

**--------------------------**

En el umbral de la habitación de un elegante hotel, una pareja de recién casados se contemplaba mutuamente.

- Nee...Ranma... ¿no piensas seguir con la tradición? – preguntó Akane mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo.

- Hai.. – sonrió ampliamente el muchacho de la trenza mientras la tomaba en brazos rápidamente para atravesar el umbral e ingresar en la suite. Delicadamente la dejó en el suelo, sin separarse mucho la tomó por la cintura posesivamente. – Mm… Akane… ¿te dije que te veías muy bien con ese vestido? – murmuró mirándola intensamente a los ojos, luego acercó sus labios al cuello de su esposa comenzando a depositar algunos besos en éste.

-Sí lo dijiste...pero me encanta escucharlo – comentó Akane dejando escapar pequeñas risitas; un sobre colocado encima de una mesa llamó su atención - ¿Ranma? – preguntó para llamar la atención del muchacho.

Ranma sin prestarle atención a su esposa continuó besando su cuello que era una especie de droga para él, la había extrañado tanto… más de una semana sin probar su deliciosa piel, solamente se habían besado contadas veces debido a que su mujer había estado muy ocupada con el asunto de la boda, sin actividades ni trabajo no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo lentas que pasaban las horas y los días para finalmente casarse con la mujer que amaba. El muchacho extendió sus besos hasta llegar cerca de su clavícula, rozó su lengua contra la suave piel de la chica mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda ávidas por encontrar el cierre del vestido.

- Ra...Ranma...espera...- murmuró sonrojada Akane.- ha...hay ...a..al...algo para nosotros...- balbuceó comenzando a sentirse totalmente acalorada por las caricias del muchacho.

- ¿Mm?...¿qué? – preguntó un poco desalentado Ranma mientras se separaba sin muchas ganas de su esposa.

- Esto...- respondió Akane mientras tomaba el sobre para sacar luego la pequeña nota que este contenía – mmm...es de Nabiki – dijo antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta:

"_Supongo que se estarán preguntando por qué les hice este regalo ¿no se les ocurre¿es necesario que les diga? No me estoy quejando...durante todos estos años sólo he escuchado un par de "Ran...Ran...ma" y "Aka...Akanee", pero no quiero que maltraten mi mente con sus "expresiones de amor" sobre todo luego de tantos días en abstinencia...deben estar desesperados...sobre todo uno... ¿ne Ranma-kun? Sólo aprovechen al máximo este regalo que les hice con algo de las ganancias que guardé de las ventas de las fotos de cierta pelirroja... _

_Pd: no se preocupen no hay cámaras en la habitación"_

Akane totalmente sonrojada preguntó - ¿Tan ruidosos somos? –

Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y miró deseoso a su mujer. – No, no creo… - se sonrojó levemente. – Debe ser sólo para molestarnos... – finalizó acercándose nuevamente, resuelto a seguir el consejo de la hermana del medio de su esposa.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente al notar la forma en que la miraba Ranma. – Espera...hay algo que deseo hacer contigo esta noche...-

- Hai… lo sé… yo también... – susurró Ranma en uno de los oídos de su mujer. Lentamente besó el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa y luego comenzó a succionarlo, completamente estimulado con el aroma que su mujer desprendía, su perfume lo volvía loco, nuevamente posicionó sus manos en la espalda de la chica acariciándola con deseo.

Akane contuvo una risita, fingiendo seriedad continuó – Ranma Saotome necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.-

- Mm... ¿de qué quieres hablarme, koishii? – murmuró observándola seductoramente, separándose un poco.

- Tú y yo somos algo torpes con las palabras...hay muchas cosas que nunca hemos necesitado decirnos, porque en cierta forma siempre encontramos algún modo de expresarlas, pero hoy deseo hacerlo...- afirmó Akane mirándolo con infinita ternura a los ojos – ...cuando apareciste en mi vida terminaste por completo con mi tranquilidad ¿sabias? – sonrió traviesamente mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de su esposo – y no lo digo por todos tus amigos y enemigos que llegaron a Nerima persiguiéndote, lo digo porque hasta antes de conocerte yo simplemente odiaba a todos los hombres, al menos a todos los de la escuela... – contuvo su risa al ver como algo de celos se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho –...no voy a decirte que me enamoré a primera vista de ti porque estaría mintiendo...tampoco te voy a negar que cuando te conocí pensé que no eras más que un niño insensible, grosero, engreído y muy obstinado...en cierta forma sigues siéndolo...- miró traviesamente a Ranma mientras le quitaba despacio la alianza -... pero también eres el hombre más increíble que conozco... y aunque a veces lo ocultes eres muy tierno; sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí y que harías cualquier cosa para protegerme y para hacerme feliz...- sonrojada continuó -...no sé cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti...tal vez empecé a fijarme en ti cuando me dijiste "te ves linda cuando sonríes"... creo que fui enamorándome día a día y estoy segura de que de algún modo tú y yo siempre lo supimos lo que sentía el uno por el otro... – tomó aire antes de continuar – Ranma...te tomó a ti como mi esposo porque te amo, porque deseo ser tu amiga, tu compañera y tu mujer hasta el último de mis días. – suavemente comenzó a deslizar el anillo por el dedo anular del muchacho - Quiero estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti...como te dije una vez quiero ser tuya y te quiero sólo para mí para siempre...por siempre juntos Ranma...mi Ranma...- finalizó colocándola por completo.

Ranma observó sonrojado a su esposa, totalmente embobado. – Ak... Akane... – balbuceó mientras tomaba sus manos mirándola tiernamente. – Yo... admito que soy torpe con las palabras… es decir, eso que te dije cuando nos casamos fue una improvisación… escribí algo mucho más lindo para ti… pero… estaba tan nervioso que olvidé todo… es decir, no lo olvidé… pero no sabía como expresarlo con las palabras exactas… pero ahora que estamos a solas lo intentaré una vez más – dijo decidido mientras aclaraba su voz. – Yo, Ranma Saotome… te tomo a ti Akane Tendo – exclamó mientras se arrodillaba ante la chica besando una de sus manos. –… como mi esposa para amarte, y cuidarte durante toda mi vida… - el joven la miró con infinita ternura. – Eres hermosa… ¿lo sabes, no?... seguro debes saberlo… te lo dije tantas veces… aún cuando no admitía que me gustabas… - murmuró mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, con una de sus manos acarició su cabello, colocando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja. – Siempre estaré para protegerte, desde que entré a tu vida lo hice, porque de un modo u otro sabía que algún día me casaría contigo… o que terminaríamos juntos… aunque me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que sentía, yo sabía que tú también sentías lo mismo por mi… algo en mi corazón me lo decía… que estábamos unidos… que el destino nos había preparado esto… koishii… - susurró besando la punta de la nariz de la chica. – Tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida… de las mil prometidas que mi padre me había asignado creo que a fin de cuentas oyaji eligió la mejor... no sé que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido… te amo tanto Akane… mi Akane... – finalizó Ranma mientras besaba la frente de la chica

- Ai shiteru...Ranma...- murmuró Akane sonriéndole tiernamente – sé que lo que dijiste en nuestra boda fue improvisación ¡jejeje! de todos modos fue lindo – despacio deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su esposo hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros – ¿Qué se siente ser el esposo de Akane Tendo, mi amor? – preguntó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Akane Saotome dirás… - corrigió a la chica mientras la tomaba delicadamente del mentón con una de sus manos. – Hasta ahora nada diferente… pero… - se acercó a sus labios, casi rozándolos - … en unos momentos lo comprobaré al ver si cumples con tus obligaciones para con tu marido… - susurró de forma sugerente mientras lamía suavemente los labios de su esposa. – Porque yo… me encargaré de ser lo más esforzado posible para que no te quejes en cuanto a mis deberes como esposo… - finalizó susurrando roncamente mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su labio inferior.

- Ha...hai...Akane... Saotome...- gimió la chica seducida totalmente por los labios de su esposo-...Ranma...Ranma...- susurró excitada antes de sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**---------------------------**

En el Sengoku todo era paz y tranquilidad… se acercaba la medianoche, y sólo el canto de las cigarras invadía el silencio de la noche. Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba acurrucada en algunas mantas cerca de una fogata que crepitaba soltando pequeñas chispas, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, brindándose calor en la noche invernal.

- Me encantan este tipo de sorpresas koishii...- susurró Inuyasha al oído de su mujer con su tono de voz más sensual.

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas ardían al escuchar el sensual tono de voz de su compañero. – En realidad… era para que probaras las delicias del mundo actual… aunque... acabó siendo más delicioso de lo que esperaba.. – susurró traviesamente mientras acariciaba el torso del muchacho.

- Realmente delicioso...- afirmó el hanyou mirando intensamente a los ojos a Kagome. – deberíamos probar también con otras cosas...la crema te gustaba mucho durante el embarazo... – sugirió mientras su mirada se desviaba inevitablemente hacia los pechos de la chica.

- Inuyasha… - susurró la chica mientras sentía que sus mejillas adquirían un rojo más intenso. Luego, levantando un poco su torso le murmuró – Me parece una idea genial… ya planearemos que hacer con Iza-chan ese día… - susurró mirando traviesamente a su esposo. –…Iza-chan… ¿tú crees que estará bien¿habrá dejado dormir a Sango-chan y Miroku-sama? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

El rostro del hanyou adquirió un color más rojizo con los movimientos de su mujer - ¿Eh¿Iza-chan?...etto... debe estar bien - comentó mientras intentaba sacar de su mente la imagen de los pechos de Kagome cubiertos con crema – pero dudo que los haya dejado dormir...ella heredó la energía de sus padres, mujer - comentó pícaramente.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. – Más que nada heredó tu energía…anata... – murmuró acariciando con dos de sus dedos los labios de su esposo. - ¿Vamos a buscarla? No quiero que Sango-chan y Miroku-sama tengan problemas… ya sabes, ahora que están esperando otro hijo y sumándole un par de niños de lo más traviesos… bueno, en especial Kenji-chan… ¿ne Inuyasha? – la chica soltó una risita.

- Cierto...ese maldito mocoso...está con mi bebé...- masculló Inuyasha mientras se levantaba rápidamente del lado de su mujer y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, ya más seca debido al calor de la fogata – vamos...mujer apresúrate...- apremió a Kagome mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

- Matte… ¿no querrás que vaya caminando semidesnuda, ne? Salvo que quieras que algún youkai como Kouga o un aldeano me vea en estas fachas… - comentó Kagome traviesamente mientras se colocaba su vestido sin las prendas íntimas – Acuérdate que estoy sin ropa interior por tu culpa… mi amor – agregó mordazmente haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras mientras reía con picardía.

Inuyasha quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras de su mujer – ¿Eh?...Kag...Kagome...- murmuró mirándola totalmente rojo- ¿no...no tienes...en tu...tu...mochila...? – movió bruscamente su cabeza para quitar de ésta sus degenerados pensamientos – etto...iré solo...tú...tú te vas a la cabaña...- balbuceó

- Claro… iré sola… no te preocupes, creo que la cabaña queda sólo a media milla… - soltó Kagome fingiendo despreocupación mientras reía alegremente. – Ve tú a buscar a Iza-chan, yo creo que tengo algunas flech… mm... creo que las olvidé… bueno, no te preocupes, en estos años he aprendido a correr muy rápido para escapar de los youkais hambrientos… aunque.. quizás hoy sea un poco más difícil porque estoy en los días que.. bueno… tú sabes… y creo que no escaparé de youkais hambrientos por comida precisamente… - murmuró sonriendo perspicazmente.

Inuyasha observó totalmente en pánico a su mujer – Te vienes conmigo...- dijo decidido mientras tomaba su chaqueta y la ataba a la cintura de Kagome – je ahora no se nota absolutamente nada...- sonrió triunfante – sólo yo sabré que estas totalmente desnuda debajo de ese vestido koishii...- comentó mirándola de forma sugerente.

- Hai... – asintió Kagome levemente sonrojada mientras se acercaba a su compañero – La cabaña de Miroku-sama y Sango-chan queda un poco lejos… si quieres ir rápido mejor llévame en tu espalda ¿ne? – susurró sensualmente mientras se colocaba detrás de él, se acercó un poco más y apoyó sus pechos sobre el dorso del hanyou, luego rodeó con ambos brazos su imponente figura. - ¿De acuerdo? – murmuró utilizando su tono más provocativo.

- Ha...hai...Kag...Kagome...- tartamudeó Inuyasha mientras se agachaba un poco para luego levantar a su mujer - ... ¿Kagome?...- soltó roncamente sintiendo como comenzaba a excitarse con el roce de los pechos de su mujer en su espalda- ...si sigues moviéndote así...voy a olvidar mis celos de padre...y me voy a volver más peligroso que cualquiera de esos youkais hambrientos de los que pensabas huir...- comentó mientras subía una de sus manos para presionar lentamente sus muslos.

- Mm… vamos… antes que me arrepienta y acepte ser tomada nuevamente por mi salvaje medio demonio – susurró sensualmente la chica acariciando el torso de Inuyasha. – Apúrate koishii… cuando volvamos a casa te prometo que continuaremos… creo que dejé algo de crema en una mochila que llevé hoy por la mañana a la cabaña… - murmuró Kagome guiñándole un ojo a su esposo. – Y por Iza-chan… no te preocupes… siempre que le canto algo logro hacerla dormir.. – finalizó sonriendo triunfal.

- Ha.. hai… - tartamudeó el hanyou bastante acalorado por las palabras de la chica. – ¡Ikuso, Kagome! – exclamó con energía mientras corría velozmente hacia la cabaña de sus amigos.

**-----------------------------------**

Sango acababa de hacer dormir a los niños, Iza-chan había jugado hasta cansarse con el par de gemelos y se había quedado profundamente dormida antes que ellos. La mujer satisfecha besó la frente de las tres criaturas y los arropó.

Volvió a su cuarto, Miroku estaba dormido, la muchacha comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas para colocarse una yukata liviana para dormir. No alcanzó a tapar sus pechos cuando unas cálidas manos la tomaron de la cintura posesivamente.

- ¿Creías que me había dormido sin desearte las buenas noches, mi preciosa Sango? – murmuró el monje besando suavemente el cuello de su esposa.

- Miroku...me haces cosquillas – rió levemente sonrojada.

- Mm.. ¿te he dicho que tu piel es lo más delicioso que probé en toda mi vida? – susurró sensualmente el houshi mientras retiraba la yukata de su esposa por detrás, luego la giró para quedar enfrentados. – Eres preciosa… la más hermosa de todas las mujeres… mi Sango... – murmuró roncamente mientras la acercaba hacia él para besarla apasionadamente, sus manos se posicionaron en la espalda de la chica ávidas por recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo de su mujer. Caricias etéreas que se movieron celestialmente de un lado a otro, recorriendo todo su torso hasta llegar al final de la espalda.

Sango respondió de igual forma a los besos de su esposo, deseosa pegó sus pechos contra su torso mientras sus manos subían y bajaban perdiéndose por su espalda – Miroku...houshi-sama...- gimió entre besos, con desesperación movió una de sus manos hacia adelante para abrir la yukata que usaba su esposo, rompió el beso apenas mordiendo el labio inferior de este. Lo miró con deseo a los ojos mientras sus manos subían para posarse sobre sus hombros, lentamente dejo caer sus ropas.

El monje totalmente excitado con las miradas y gemidos de su mujer estaba por continuar cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de afuera:

- ¡Sango-chan¡Miroku-sama…¿están despiertos? – exclamó Kagome desde la entrada.

- Ha...Hai...- contestó Sango, mientras se separaba rápidamente de su esposo y volvía a colocar sus ropas. – Pa... ¡Pasen!- exclamó muy sonrojada para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada.- ¿qué les pasó?... ¿fueron atacados? – preguntó la mujer al ver a sus amigos con sus ropas arrugadas y con los cabellos algo mojados.

- Iie… - murmuró Kagome sonrojada. – Bueno... algo así – murmuró mirando de reojo a su compañero mientras reía nerviosamente. – Vinimos a buscar a Iza-chan… ¿les ha dado muchos problemas? – preguntó mirando preocupada a su amiga.

- Claro que no – sonrió Sango – estuvo toda la tarde jugando con los gemelos...su hija tiene mucha energía –comentó la mujer.

Inuyasha totalmente sonrojado escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres "_Kuso...al menos no fue el miserable de Miroku quien nos vio...sino ya estaría pensando quien sabe que tipo de perversiones..."_

Kagome sonrió. – Voy por ella… - dijo la chica antes de dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

En ese momento, Miroku aprovechó para hacer su aparición, había escuchado la conversación y resuelto a molestar a su amigo mitad demonio, caminó hacia su esposa y observó al hanyou.

- Inuyasha… ¿por qué Kagome tiene su vestido así con tu chaqueta amarrada?... ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntó Miroku utilizando su sonrisa más pervertida.

- ¿De...qué...qué demo...demonios hablas? – balbuceó nervioso Inuyasha, fingiendo inocencia continuó: - maldito degenerado...deja de pensar que todos somos como tú...Kag...Kagome...se cayó y ensució su vestido.- mintió haciendo lo posible por evadir la mirada de Miroku.

Para la salvación de un nervioso hanyou, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches regresó sonriente cargando a una bebita profundamente dormida envuelta en una manta rosa. – Ya nos vamos… es tarde… disculpen la molestia… ¿estaban durmiendo? – preguntó inocentemente Kagome.

- No...no...te preocupes...¡je,je,je! Estamos acostumbrados a trasnochar por los niños ¿ne Miroku? – sonrió Sango levemente sonrojada.

- Hai hai.. – murmuró Miroku sonriente. "_No te preocupes mi bella Sango… ahora mismo continuaremos en donde nos quedamos…"._ El monje le guiñó un ojo a su esposa sin que los demás lo notaran, la cual enseguida captó la indirecta y se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Sayounara minna.. – saludó sonriente Kagome mientras atravesaba la salida.

- ¡Keh!...seguro dormían...tú no cambias Miroku...- sonrió de medio lado Inuyasha – Sayounara – se despidió atravesando la salida.

Sango levemente sonrojada vio a sus amigos alejarse - ¿Crees que Kagome-chan realmente se cayera? – preguntó la mujer acercándose a Miroku – las ropas de Inuyasha se veían igual de arrugadas...creo que se divirtieron un poco antes de venir por Iza-chan – continuó mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo – podríamos ahora...nosotros también ¿ne houshi-sama? – preguntó mirándolo sensualmente.

**--------------------------------**

Unos minutos después Kagome e Inuyasha ya se encontraban en la cabaña. Izayoi rozagante yacía en su cuna profundamente dormida. Kagome sonrió y la arropó luego de depositar un beso en su frente. – Oyasumi preciosa.. – murmuró tiernamente.

La muchacha luego de tomar un baño se colocó unas pantaletas y la parte superior de su pijama que constaba de una camiseta sin mangas sujeta sólo por tirantes. El ambiente en la cabaña era muy acogedor luego de que Inuyasha encendiera algunos leños. La joven se dirigió hacia la habitación sonriendo traviesamente, pero no encontró a su esposo allí, luego, fue hacia la cocina y de espaldas halló al muchacho bebiendo un poco de agua, el hanyou sólo portaba ropa interior, sus cabellos aún estaban húmedos… era una verdadera tentación para la joven de cabellos azabaches.

Kagome sonrió pícaramente y caminó lentamente hacia su esposo, rodeó con sus brazos el tronco del muchacho y acarició con sensualidad su pecho. – Inuyasha… - ronroneó - ¿todavía estas con energía, koishii? – preguntó provocativamente mientras recorría anhelante el pecho de su compañero.

Inuyasha tomó las manos de su mujer, jalándola con delicadeza aún mas contra su espalda, haciendo que los senos de ésta quedaran presionados contra su cuerpo – Onna...¿aún deseas ser tomada por tu salvaje medio demonio? – murmuró seductoramente.

- Hai… toda la noche… - gimió la joven frotándose contra la espalda del muchacho. – Quiero ser tomada toda la noche por mi salvaje medio demonio… - susurró utilizando su tono más sensual.

- Toda la noche...vas a ser mía toda la noche - gimió delirante Inuyasha mientras giraba abrazando posesivamente por la cintura a su mujer – no te voy a dejar descansar gatita...- susurró roncamente cerca de su oído, suavemente comenzó a depositar ardientes besos en su cuello – Kagome... ¿cómo sabes con crema?...quiero probarte koishii-

La muchacha se separó de su esposo para tomar de la mochila un tarro de crema batida. Sonrió picadamente mientras lo abría. – Yo también quiero probar a Inuyasha con crema.. – rió coqueta mientras probaba con uno de sus dedos la crema. – Deliciosa.. pero ahora lo será aún más.. – colocó un poco sobre el pecho de su compañero, luego otro poco sobre sus muslos y en su cuello. Dejó el tarro en el suelo y de un movimiento hizo entender al hanyou que se acostara de espalda para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Notablemente excitada miró sugestivamente al chico y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua su cuerpo – Mm… teniéndote a ti no hay comida que valga la pena... sabes muy bien ... – murmuró sensualmente.

- Kag...Kagome...Kagome...- jadeó Inuyasha totalmente excitado - ...haz lo que quieras conmigo mujer...soy tuyo...- gimió casi guturalmente penetrándola con sus dorados ojos.

**-------------------------------**

Sus labios se movieron con ardor sobre los de su esposo, deseaba adueñarse de su sabor, de su calor... hacerle sentir que ella era totalmente suya, que siempre lo había sido y que lo sería por toda la eternidad. Una de sus manos se perdió entre los cabellos del muchacho, mientras la otra descendía acariciando su musculoso torso; sensualmente abrió un poco sus labios para rozar con su lengua los ardientes labios de Ranma.

Ranma respondió igual de ardiente a los besos de Akane. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cierre del vestido. Casi mágicamente descubrió donde se encontraba el pequeño pasador y lo deslizó acariciando con deseo la piel desnuda de su mujer. Lentamente rompió el beso para contemplarla clavando sus azules ojos en el escote de la muchacha. Con sus dos manos descendió la parte superior del vestido. Su mirada estaba colmada de deseo. – Eres hermosa... - murmuró enronquecido mientras se acercaba a los senos de la joven, calmadamente besó en medio de éstos, anhelante de rozar cada centímetro de su piel.

Akane le sonrió levemente sonrojada – Te amo Ranma...- susurró abriendo lentamente el chaleco que vestía aún el muchacho, deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros lo dejó caer - ...sabes...creo que te pusiste mucha ropa hoy...- sonrió mirándolo de forma juguetona – pero tú también tendrás bastante trabajo con la mía...- comentó mientras trataba de quitarle la corbata, con esfuerzo logró desatarla dejándola caer. Sus manos subieron y bajaron deseosas por el pecho de su esposo. – Te deseo...- susurró con su tono de voz más sensual.

- Y yo a ti... – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza mientras retiraba la tiara con el velo de la cabeza de la muchacha. – Te ves realmente hermosa… eres la novia más hermosa en este mundo... – susurró tiernamente sin dejar de observarla. Luego sonriendo traviesamente colocó nuevamente sus manos en su espalda, con un rápido movimiento desabrochó el sostén que estaba utilizando. – Mucho mejor… - murmuró roncamente observando los senos de su mujer.

- Pervertido...- sonrió de forma juguetona Akane comenzando a abrir despacio su camisa, una vez conseguido su objetivo, la dejó caer junto con las demás cosas – quien lo diría...por fin estamos casados...- suavemente rozó con sus cálidos labios el torso de Ranma – y pensar que una vez un niño engreído me dijo que me quedaría solterona...- sonrió triunfalmente viendo el leve sonrojo de su esposo.

- Mm… pero tú me dijiste que jamás te casarías conmigo… con un pervertido como yo... – respondió triunfal el joven acariciando con deseo la cintura de Akane. – Sigues pensando que soy un pervertido¿ne?... pero creo que ahora eso te gusta… ¿no, koishii? – finalizó sonriendo victorioso.

- No sabes cuanto...- contestó la chica humedeciendo lentamente sus labios – realmente me encanta...- gimió frotando sus pechos contra el torso de Ranma; movió una de sus manos hacia su espalda y con mucha suavidad rozó sus uñas por esta – Ranma...- suspiró deseosa mientras sus labios besaban con ardor el cuello del chico.

- Ak... Akane... – jadeó roncamente el muchacho invadido por un súbito calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir a su esposa frotarse contra él y sus húmedos labios rozar su piel. Con delicadeza bajó la falda del vestido, un poco extrañado observó que su mujer traía otra falda debajo de esta. - ¿Cuántas faldas traes puestas, koishii? – preguntó.

Akane se separó suavemente de Ranma, soltó una risita antes de contestar: - ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? – se mordió lentamente el labio inferior mientras fijaba su mirada en la del chico - ¿o te da miedo? – sonrió pícaramente antes de alejarse un poco más de él.

- Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada ni a nadie... – sonrió de forma seductora el chico de la trenza mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su esposa y de un ágil movimiento la atrapaba tomándola por la cintura posesivamente. – Veamos que encontramos debajo de esta falda... – susurró observando intensamente a la chica. Con una de sus manos deslizó un poco la falda y notó que ya no había prenda alguna, sólo la ropa interior de la muchacha, que por cierto era muy interesante para él, con una mirada lujuriosa observó nuevamente a su mujer – Bonita prenda… ¿me la puedo quedar para hacer el conjunto con el sostén que te robé hace unos años atrás? – preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha.

Totalmente roja y con el ceño levemente fruncido Akane contestó: - Te recuerdo que ahora todas nuestras cosas están en el mismo armario...pervertido...como se te nota que fuiste discípulo del maestro Happosai...- comentó sonriendo traviesamente – y no, no te la vas a quedar...hentai...- afirmó mirando desafiante a su esposo.

- Mm… pero a mi sólo me gusta la ropa interior de mi mujer... – murmuró Ranma sensualmente mientras terminaba de quitarle la falda a la muchacha, luego la miró de arriba a abajo con lentitud, disfrutando cada centímetro de su perfecta figura, no pudo evitar lamerse con deseo los labios. Luego con dos de sus dedos deslizó las pantaletas de la chica hasta quitárselas por completo, la miró traviesamente y agregó – Además el sostén lo tengo muy bien escondido… si quieres te lo cambio por ésta... – susurró sensualmente mientras jugaba con la pequeña braga.

Akane mordió levemente su labio inferior regalándole una seductora mirada a su esposo – no...no quiero, ahora...- murmuró abriendo lentamente sus pantalones - ...estoy interesada en otras cosas...mucho más interesantes...- llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del muchacho para comenzar a deslizarlos hacia abajo muy lentamente deleitándose con el leve roce con su piel que este acto le proporcionaba. Observó como estos cayeron finalmente, lentamente recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Ranma; sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas al ver los boxers que el chico llevaba, estos eran de color blanco y bastante más cortos y ajustados que los que solía usar – Ran...Ranma...¿tú...eso...es...nue...nuevo? – balbuceó nerviosa.

- Mm... sí… mi madre lo compró… me dijo que lo usara en la noche de bodas.. pero... etto.. – Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Creo que me ajusta un poco… no sé por qué... es la primera vez que se confunde de talle cuando me compra algo... – finalizó riendo nerviosamente.

Akane reprimió un leve gemido, con su mirada volvió a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de su sonrojado esposo – Ran ...Ranma...re...realmente...no...no tiene importancia que confundiera el talle... – comentó mientras se separaba lentamente del muchacho, despacio se movió caminando alrededor de él – sugoii..._."realmente tiene un trasero increíble...tengo que darle las gracias a mi suegra por confundirse de talle...kuso..."_ – gimió sintiéndose invadida por fuertes olas de deseo.

Nuevamente se ubicó frente a su esposo, llevando sus manos hasta sus caderas susurró de forma sugerente – realmente adoro que se confundiera...- mirándolo lujuriosamente comenzó a presionar su trasero – Ranma...- suspiró con fuerza llevando sus labios hasta el musculoso torso de su esposo, su húmeda lengua lo recorrió entregándole tórridas caricias. Lentamente comenzó a bajar la última prenda que vestía el muchacho, en pocos segundos ésta se unió al resto de las ropas, con suavidad subió sus manos por la espalda de Ranma arrimándose más a su cuerpo.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente con la mirada penetrante de su esposa. – Mm... pervertida... – susurró sonriendo sensualmente. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo pegando sus pechos contra su torso. – Realmente... me encantas así... – murmuró roncamente mientras acariciaba su espalda lentamente, sus dedos ardientes recorrieron toda la silueta de la muchacha. Colocó una de sus manos en su rostro para acercarlo al suyo y besarla fogosamente, con deseo introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica que cedió encantada, sus lenguas se acariciaron iniciando un sensual y provocador jugueteó, sus sabores se mezclaron una y otra vez aumentando con cada roce el inmenso ardor que nacía en sus entrañas.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba de deseo, cada parte de su anatomía anhelaba sentir el fuego que cada roce de él provocaba en ella. Akane se sentía desfallecer con cada caricia; deseaba intensamente que Ranma la llevara hasta el punto máximo del placer, quería arder en sus brazos, perderse en lo más profundo del éxtasis junto a él.

- Ranma...- jadeó con necesidad separando suavemente sus labios, totalmente excitada subió una de sus piernas para deslizarla con sensualidad contra las de su esposo.- ¿Así cómo anata? – susurró sensualmente mirándolo a los ojos.

- Atrevida… - murmuró Ranma mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. – Me encanta... me vuelves loco así… - susurró totalmente excitado en el oído de Akane. Luego la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, delicadamente se colocó sobre ella.– Pero me gustaría tener el control ahora... – murmuró sensualmente mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la muchacha depositando ardientes besos sobre éste, lentamente hizo un recorrido hasta llegar a sus pechos, con su lengua rozó suavemente en medio de éstos.

- Ranma...Ranma...- gimió Akane seducida por sus excitantes caricias; arqueó levemente su espalda cuando Ranma comenzó a succionar de forma insaciable sus pechos – Ahhmmm Ranma...me encanta que tengas el control anata...me encanta...- suspiró con fuerza mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la nuca de su esposo para acercarlo más hacia sus senos.

Ranma continuó succionando los pechos de la chica con vehemencia. Luego recorrió con su lengua el abdomen de su esposa rozándolo suavemente, totalmente hambriento de ella, de su piel, de su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su recorrido para observar a la joven que estaba totalmente agitada, su cabello estaba revuelto y su mirada expresaba el mismo deseo que la suya. Con cuidado se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando su peso en sus propios brazos y piernas. Con una de sus manos acarició el rostro de su esposa. – Te amo... – susurró dulcemente.

- Yo a ti... – sonrió Akane – te amo mucho...- murmuró acariciando suavemente sus hombros. Despacio rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de su esposo, lo miró intensamente antes de susurrar: - soy tu mujer Ranma...te necesito...hazme el amor...tómame... – gimió despacio cerca de su oído.

El muchacho sonrió complacido, se movió sobre el cuerpo de la chica delicadamente. Sus intimidades se rozaron provocando un fuerte deseo que lo recorrió por entero al sentir la humedad de la joven rozar su miembro. Con cuidado se colocó en la entrada de la muchacha para comenzar a penetrarla suavemente deleitándose con la suavidad y ardor de su mujer.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al observarla. –…mi mujer… lo serás para siempre… te haré el amor cada uno de los días de nuestra vida… seré tuyo por toda la eternidad… -. El muchacho comenzó a moverse sobre ella, en un vaivén apasionado, rítmico, disfrutando las placenteras sensaciones que le brindaba el estar unido a su mujer en cuerpo y alma.

- ¡Ranma!...- gritó con fuerza Akane en el minuto en que se sumergió por completo en ella. Cerró los ojos tratando prolongar al máximo el éxtasis que sentía cada vez que él la poseía por completo, todo lo demás desaparecía para ella; su universo quedaba reducido a las maravillosas sensaciones que el hombre que la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos le regalaba.

Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón seguían un ritmo casi exacto al de las férreas presiones que su intimidad provocaba sobre la ardiente y palpitante virilidad de Ranma. Abrió suavemente sus ojos encontrándose con aquella mirada azul que la seducía por completo, que la hacía sentirse la mujer más amada del universo; esa mirada que le reafirmaba una y mil veces que ella le pertenecía por completo, del mismo modo que él era absolutamente suyo.

- Anata...- susurró Akane casi gimiendo mirándolo sensualmente – ahhmm Ranma...- jadeó deslizando con excitación sus manos por toda su espalda; con sus piernas lo atrajo aún más hacia ella. Su intenso gemido se perdió entre los ardientes labios de su esposo que se unieron a los suyos en un beso lleno de sensualidad y deseo.

Ranma besó con pasión a su mujer, disfrutando el néctar de sus suaves labios, su dulzura, su delicioso sabor que anhelaba probar todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Colocó uno de sus brazos por atrás de la espalda de la joven para elevarla un poco y aprisionarla contra su pecho, deseaba tenerla lo más cerca posible de él, que sus cuerpos fueran uno por siempre.  
Lentamente rompió el beso mordisqueando sus labios delicadamente antes de mirar con insaciable deseo a la chica.- Aka...Akanee...- jadeó con fuerza antes de volver a embestir contra su mujer, buscando fundirse por completo en lo más profundo de ella. Su cuerpo se llenó de placenteras sensaciones, delirante continuó arremetiendo con velocidad y fuerza, calores intensos se adueñaron de su cuerpo e hicieron que el muchacho se sintiera en el paraíso, ese edén que sólo su hermosa esposa le podía hacer conocer.

Akane llevó lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás resistiendo cada una de las fuertes embestidas de su esposo, todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en aguantar el fuerte placer que él le estaba entregando, lo único que deseaba era hacer durar infinitamente las fuertes olas de placer que la atrapaban en cada embestida.

Su mirada se encontró con los abrasadores ojos azules de Ranma, todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo esa mirada que la incendiaba por dentro, que la hacía sentirse totalmente conquistada, poseída, excitada y que encendía por completo sus más apasionados instintos.

- ¡Ahhhm Ranma!...¡No te detengas!..- gritó Akane acoplando sus movimientos a las fuertes embestidas de su esposo; delirante comenzó a deslizar con fuerza sus uñas por su fuerte espalda, se sentía al borde del delirio, a punto de desvanecerse en el más profundo placer.

El muchacho de la trenza igual de excitado que su mujer aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo cuando se percató que Akane se aferraba con firmeza a sus hombros, un repentino estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando los húmedos labios de la chica rozaron uno de sus hombros; a medida que la intensidad de sus movimientos se hacía mayor pudo sentir como su mujer comenzaba a morderlo delicadamente.

Totalmente excitado se vió invadido por una presión insoportable que iniciaba en su bajo vientre y rápidamente se adueñaba de todos sus sentidos, todas las sensaciones se hicieron aún más intensas cuando las paredes de la intimidad de Akane aumentaron sus contracciones comprimiendo cada vez con mayor fuerza su virilidad repetidas veces. El cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó entre sus brazos llegando al mismo tiempo que él al clímax, gradualmente sus cuerpos se relajaron.

Lentamente se separaron, la muchacha lo liberó de su abrazo, Ranma se colocó a un lado de su esposa acariciando delicadamente su sedosa piel, sonriendo maliciosamente preguntó - ¿Estuvo muy intenso el entrenamiento, koishii? – guiñó un ojo.

- Iie... – contestó aún bastante agitada Akane - tú te ves agotado realmente...- comentó de forma traviesa.

- Mm… realmente parecías una diosa con alma de tigresa como dijo tu cuñado – sonrió perspicazmente Ranma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? "_realmente me volvió loca hoy...fue increíble..."_- preguntó Akane mirando sonrojada a su esposo – Creo que ahora si puedes decirme que se siente estar casado con Akane Saotome...- comentó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- La mejor experiencia en toda mi vida… koishii – murmuró sensualmente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. – Eres la mujer más maravillosa de todas…, cada faceta tuya que descubro día a día me hace amarte cada vez más… te amo tanto... – susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su esposa.

- Te amo Ranma...- susurró Akane arrimándose hacia su cuerpo – ser tu esposa es realmente increíble...y créeme esta noche le hiciste honor a tu nombre mi amor...- admitió levemente sonrojada.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Ari.. arigato.. -. El muchacho sonrió traviesamente –… Akane... te gustó cederme el control¿ne? yo creo que sí… especialmente por los em... arañazos.. eh.. y.. um.. las mordidas.. ¡je! – sonrió seductoramente mirando penetrante a su mujer.

- ¿Te asustó ser atacado por la diosa con alma de tigresa, anata? – preguntó Akane mirando fogosamente a Ranma - aún no sabes todo lo que soy capaz de hacer – comentó de forma sugerente.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. – Mm... ¿qué más eres capaz de hacer, koishii? – preguntó utilizando la misma mirada de la chica.

- Déjame mostrarte todo lo que puedo hacer...anata...- contestó Akane – cierra los ojos...- pidió mirándolo seductoramente.

El chico obedeció a su petición, rápidamente Akane bajó de la cama y buscó algo entre sus maletas, al volver a la cama se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su esposo.

- Mm... koishii... cuanta energía tienes… yo también la tengo… ¿quieres empezar de nuevo? – murmuró sensualmente con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba las caderas de su mujer. – ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó impaciente

- Matte...matte...anata...confía en mi...no vas a olvidar nunca este momento...- susurró Akane casi gimiendo.

El silencio de la habitación fue invadido repentinamente por un par de "clicks"

- Ak.. Akane… ¿qué.. qué vas a hacer?… mm… ¿quieres tener el control sólo para ti… koishii? – preguntó sonrojado Ranma mirándola sensualmente.

- Mmm Ranma...veo que te gustó mucho la idea...- contestó Akane mirándolo intensamente -...Te voy a dar la noche más inolvidable de nuestras vidas...vas a ver que tan tigresa puedo llegar a ser...anata...- susurró casi gimiendo totalmente dispuesta a darle la noche más maravillosa del mundo.

_Fin epílogo I_

_Notas de las autoras:_

Hola¿qué les pareció? Finalmente Ranma y Akane se casaron¿y la sorpresita de Kagome a Inuyasha? jejeje! Cuando pensamos en una escena de ellos cerca de un manantial de agua caliente nuestra imaginación voló lejos… después leímos una adaptación de Mimi-chan… lo del taparrabos de crema nos ayudó a pensar en el uso de la comida y activó nuestra neurona hot jejeje xP (Megamisama… ¿cómo era? no pudimos poner el titulo exacto porque la autora lo borró…), en fin, también el hecho que antes de eso había leído la receta del fondue de chocolate y nuestra fantasía enferma de ver a Inuyasha en esa situación nos llevó a crear esa escena xDD… espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras… H.H  
Regresando a Ranma ½, Kuno le dice "diosa con alma de tigresa" a Akane porque en una parte del manga la llama así… no recordamos exactamente en qué tomo.  
¿Qué tal el final abierto¿sobrevivirá el gran Ranma Saotome a la diosa con alma de tigresa? xDD, en el epílogo dos haremos algunas alusiones a ese momento por si se quedaron con la duda! Je! (mm eso me lo pegó Ranma xDD)  
El epílogo 2 será publicado en una semana más para los que no alcanzaron a leer esta "pequeña" secuela (y lo es comparada a la segunda xDD), por otra parte es para que tenga más suspenso y sea más esperada xDDD. Algunas de las cosillas que veremos en el segundo epílogo es como trata a Ranma y Akane su vida de casados, Inuyasha y Kagome intentando tener un poco de privacidad : PP y muchas cosas más… los esperamos!!

Gracias por leernos hasta aquí porfis déjennos su review así sabremos si les gustó : -D no cuesta nada… solo un mensajito chiquito.. onegaii! T.T

Sakura

* * *

**Notas culturales **

(1) Cuando recién me puse a investigar sobre las ceremonias, quise ver que pasaba en el terreno de lo legal y descubrí algo bastante interesante, el trámite en sí es sumamente sencillo y no requiere la presencia de un juez o funcionario publico. ¿Pueden creer que solo necesitan llenar una solicitud de matrimonio? Esta solicitud se llama kon-in todoke, y es un formulario que está a disposición en los municipios. Esta solicitud tiene que estar firmada por la pareja y por dos testigos y puede ser enviada por correo. También descubrí que la edad mínima exígida para casarse es de dieciocho años para los hombres y de dieciséis para las chicas...quiero pensar que es porque notan que nosotras maduramos antes xp

(2) Pensamos bastante que tipo de ceremonia de bodas deberían tener Ranma y Akane, el asunto fue casi como organizar una boda para una de nosotras xp (soy un poco obsesiva cuando investigo xp ) finalmente decidimos hacer una ceremonia "tradicional" bueno con ciertas adaptaciones ya que el tipo de ceremonia de matrimonio japonesa encierra un gran ritual y formalidad que no veíamos en el contexto del fic o de los personajes en sí.  
Dentro de los numerosos pasos que tiene el ritual de la boda se encuentra uno que se denomina SEIHAINOGI, es en este momento cuando los novios hacen un "brindis" , para esto se colocan tres copas (pequeña , mediana y grande) o recipientes que reciben el nombre de sakazaki ( estas tazas solo son usadas en ocasiones especiales y en ceremonias de este tipo), los novios deben tomar 3 sorbos de cada una. Esta forma de "brindis" se llama Sansankudo y tiene un significado de "Totalidad". San san kudo significa "tres-tres-nueve"; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar. Es decir la totalidad y lo indivisible...me encantaría asistir algún día a una ceremonia de este tipo.

Para los que se preguntaron qué diablos es el escote tipo strapless, es muy simple es aquel que deja completamente descubiertos los hombros, algo incomodo según mi opinión, pero el traje que vimos con ese escote realmente nos encantó a las dos y ya no queríamos seguir viendo vestidos de novia xp  
Si quedaron con la duda sobre lo que es un "plastron" es una especie de corbata un poco más ancha que las normales...vean algunos modelos de trajes de novio y seguro se darán cuenta cual es...la perspectiva de Ranma vistiendo uno de esos trajes o de Inuyasha vestido con traje realmente compensó todo el trauma de organizar la boda xpp

Freya.

Y por último las palabras en japonés que tal vez no entendieron

**ba-chan : **abuela  
**ikuso: **vamos  
**onna: **mujer


	23. Epilogo II Primera Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, y todos los pequeños "angelitos" que aparezcan en esta historia son fruto de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo queremos darles las gracias por la aceptación y los lindos comentarios que nos regalaron durante la publicación de nuestro primer epílogo. Sobre la última parte nos llamo mucho la atención la cantidad de personas que lo leyeron y la rapidez con que entraron...tsk lo que hace la publicidad algo hot no xp? Si tanto les gustó o si les hizo reír al menos cooperen con un review para la próxima vez xp.

Entrando en materia, hoy me toca presentarles nuestro segundo epílogo :) , que nos salió bastante más largo que el anterior ( ya estamos en 144 páginas y nos falta un poco para acabar xp es poco no se asusten xp) así que van a tener más de nuestra historia por un buen tiempo...esperamos no aburrirlos ;) ...ah! antes que lo olvidé, esta vez decidimos dividir nuestro epilogo en partes más pequeñas (15 a 20 páginas cada parte) para no matarlos xp (miren nada más como pensamos en la salud de sus ojos xp niños hace mal estar mucho rato pegados frente a la pc xpp ...no me pregunten con que moral les digo esto xp) . De corazón esperamos que sigan acompañándonos y que nuestra historia siga divirtiéndolos como lo ha hecho hasta ahora :)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios...vamos no es tan difícil ni tan complicado dejar un pequeño mensaje si la pasaron bien con nuestra historia :)

_**Epílogo II Primera parte "No todo en la vida es color de rosa"**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Ranma lentamente abrió sus ojos. Observó a su esposa dormida sobre su pecho, su rostro estaba adornado con una sincera sonrisa. El muchacho sonriendo con ternura acarició levemente una de sus mejillas cuidando no despertarla. "_Akane… despertar junto a ti es lo que deseo por siempre… el tiempo ha pasado volando prácticamente… ayer cumplimos tres años de casados… la boda… ¡je! que bien lo pasamos aquella noche… el baka de Kuno tenía razón cuando decía que Akane era una diosa con alma de tigresa…"_ el muchacho se sonrojó levemente "… _y desde ese día hemos estado de luna de miel todos los días prácticamente… han sido los tres mejores años de mi vida… claro que siempre tenemos nuestras pequeñas discusiones…creo que lo más difícil ha sido intentar detenerla cuando se le ocurre cocinar… no viviría para contarlo si hubiera dejado que cocinara todos los días desde que nos casamos… pero Ranma Saotome conoce las técnicas para "domar" a la fiera y conseguir que se olvidé por completo de la cocina… ¡je! ciertos trucos que aprendí cuando…"entrenábamos"…"_

_**Flash back **_

Casi dos años atrás, en el Dojo Tendo todos disfrutaban de un almuerzo familiar. Kasumi se había casado con el doctor Tofu medio año después de la boda de Ranma y Akane, la hermana mayor de los Tendo se encontraba en su noveno mes de embarazo viviendo felizmente en una casita próxima al consultorio de Ono.

- Debo ir a cuidar de Kasumi-chan, en cualquier momento puede nacer el bebé y quiero estar ahí para ayudarlos... – sonrió Nodoka mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la salida. – ¡Sayounara! – se despidió.

Akane se despidió con una sonrisa de su suegra, de reojo observó la expresión del resto de su familia, Nabiki se veía levemente preocupada y los tres hombres de la casa comían totalmente relajados – Oneechan...no te preocupes, si tienes que salir yo puedo encargarme de la cena – afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

- Mm...eh...arigato Akane...- balbuceó Nabiki – tengo que irme inmediatamente – comentó pensando en su sobrevivencia – ¡Nos vemos! – dijo antes de salir a toda velocidad de la casa.

- No te preocupes Akane… podríamos salir a comer algo ¿no, oji-san? – preguntó Ranma bastante nervioso.

- Ha...hai...tu esposo tiene toda la razón hija...no tienes que molestarte ...¿no, Saotome? – contestó Soun con un clara expresión de pánico.

El Panda inquieto, enseguida escribió y mostró un cartelito**: (Hai, hai, te ves muy cansada hija… has estudiado mucho todo el día… mejor salgamos, está muy bonito el día.) **

La chica de cabellos azulados observó con detención la expresión de los tres hombres - Estoy perfectamente bien...- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa – tengo energías como para cocinar todo el día – afirmó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina.

- ¡Ranmaaa!... ¿Quieres que Akane nos mate a todos?... ¡Haz algo! – suplicó Soun mirando dominado por el pánico al chico de la trenza.

- ¿Por qué yo?, de ninguna forma voy a arriesgar mi vida... – murmuró Ranma retrocediendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Porque es tu mujer! – rápidamente Soun comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida – amo a mi hija, pero quiero conocer a mis nietos antes de morir – comentó con lágrimas en los ojos – voy a visitar a Kasumi...- informó antes de salir a toda prisa de la casa.

El Panda corrió detrás de su amigo mostrando un cartel: (**Yo también me voy¡buena suerte, hijo!... ¡Espero que sobrevivas como el gran Saotome que eres…!) **

Ranma maldijo por lo bajo al par de cobardes que tenía por padre y suegro, luego meditó unos segundos la situación, finalmente, se decidió por enfrentar a su "dulce" esposa. Se dirigió a la cocina caminando orgullosamente, dispuesto a mostrarle a su mujer quien era el que llevaba los pantalones en la relación. Una vez que estuvo en la entrada se apoyó en el umbral y la observó de forma arrogante – Oe… Akane… vamos a Ucchan's… deberías obedecerme, soy tu esposo... – afirmó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces mientras analizaba la mirada de su esposo, con una dulce sonrisa se acercó hacia un Ranma que comenzaba a entrar en pánico – Anata...gomen ne...tienes razón debí preguntar que era lo que deseabas...- habló con su tono de voz más dulce – como buena esposa debo obedecer y aceptar en silencio cada una de tus decisiones...- continuó haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar sus carcajadas al ver la expresión entre perpleja y triunfal de Ranma – demo, no puedo olvidar que entre mis sagrados deberes de esposa está el preparar de comer para ti ¿ne anata? – preguntó con un tono claramente irónico – ¡jajajajaja! B-a-k-a... ¿no me digas que ya habías creído todo? – rió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a la despensa para tomar algunos ingredientes para la tarta que pensaba preparar – A estas alturas deberías saber que la postura de esposo dominante no te sirve conmigo... ¿me conociste dócil y sumisa? – preguntó mirando juguetonamente al muchacho – aún no voy a preparar la cena...quiero hacer una tarta de frambuesas antes... ¿por qué no vas a ver televisión con nuestros padres? –

Ranma observó a su mujer claramente irritado. "_Kuso… pensé que esto funcionaría… ¿qué puedo hacer? Insistir con la postura del "macho dominante" no es buena idea… creo que ahora en vez de reírse querría golpearme con su mazo… tratar de conquistarla haciéndola olvidar el tema tampoco parece buena táctica… se le ve muy interesada en lo que hace"_ pensó mientras observaba a Akane ya usando su delantal y completamente compenetrada en el libro de recetas mientras buscaba algunos ingredientes. "_Lo mejor es tratarla dulcemente y decirle que no es necesario…"_ el muchacho abandonó sus pensamientos para recobrar postura y responder:  
– El tío y oyaji se fueron… - alegó, luego, cambiando su expresión a una totalmente dulce se acercó a su esposa tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas - Akane… mi amor… no es necesario que te estreses con este tipo de cosas… ayer tuviste un examen muy difícil y por lo que me comentaste tienes una exposición en dos días… si quieres ordeno algo por teléfono mientras estudias tranquila... ¿ne, koishii? – preguntó utilizando su más tierna mirada.

- ¿Eh?..etto...yo...no...no te preocupes – contestó Akane levemente sonrojada – cocinar me relaja mi amor – sonrió acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de Ranma – y no tengas miedo...voy a ser cuidadosa...no quiero quedar viuda anata, pero que ni se te ocurra distraerme – comentó sonriendo de forma burlesca mientras colocaba sobre la mesada algunas tazas de harina.

- Etto... bueno, al menos acepta que te ayude… no tengo nada que hacer, y me gustaría cocinar contigo… ¿te molesta? – preguntó Ranma penetrando a su esposa con sus ojos azules utilizando su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Pretendes ayudarme mirándome de esa forma? – sonrió una sonrojada Akane – Me distraes cuando me miras así Ranma y lo sabes...-afirmó moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la mesada quedando frente a su esposo – además...- agregó tomando un poco de harina – podrías ensuciarte mi amor y no quiero eso...- finalizó mientras soplaba la harina que tenía en su mano, dejando el rostro y cabello de su esposo levemente cubiertos de blanco.

Ranma estornudó y bastante disgustado se limpió la cara con una de las mangas de su camisa. Con expresión de niño con berrinche le habló a su esposa: - Oee… y me harás creer que eso no fue con intención¿ne? – preguntó observándola de reojo. Decidido tomó un puño del paquete de harina y se lo tiró enérgicamente en el rostro a la chica manchando su cabello, rostro y parte de la ropa de arriba. – Ahora estamos a mano...koishii... – sonrió seductoramente el chico.

- ¡BAKA!...- refunfuñó Akane limpiando su rostro – ¡No! No estamos a mano...anata... – soltó mientras tomaba bastante harina con uno de sus puños, rápidamente se la lanzó dándole en todo el rostro – ahora si lo estamos mi amor...- comentó de forma burlesca mientras se alejaba un poco del alcance de su esposo.

Ranma se acercó a la mesada, acorralando a su mujer contra ésta, con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica para evitar que escapara. Con la ayuda de uno de sus dedos estiró la blusa de su esposa, lo suficiente para meter algo adentro, mirándola triunfal tomó el paquete de harina, y vació casi la mitad dentro del escote de una sorprendida Akane. – Con Ranma Saotome no se juega… cariño... – sonrió victoriosamente.

- ¡Ahhh!...¡tú!...¡tú!...- masculló Akane mirándolo furiosa, con rapidez tomó uno de los huevos que había colocado sobre la mesada para estrellarlo con fuerza en la cabeza del chico – Créeme mi amor... - sonrió traviesamente - con Akane Saotome tampoco se juega...- afirmó mirándolo retadoramente.

- Kisama... – murmuró Ranma rabioso tratando de quitarse el pegajoso líquido del cabello. – Ahora verás… - susurró sonriendo maliciosamente. El muchacho tomó a la chica entre sus brazos apresándola fuertemente contra él mientras deslizaba sobre su cara, su cuello y sus brazos un trozo mantequilla semiderretida

- Grosero...baka...infantil...- refunfuñó Akane tratando de librarse del fuerte abrazo de su esposo – suéltame...te lo advierto...- amenazó frotando su cuerpo cada vez más contra el de su esposo.

- Mmm...Akane...Te ves muy sexy así koishii… ¿sabías? – murmuró Ranma sensualmente mientras observaba con detenimiento el agitado semblante de su mujer. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al comenzar a sentirse bastante acalorado por los insistentes movimientos de Akane.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Ra...Ranma?...- balbuceó Akane dejándose dominar totalmente por los agradables escalofríos que le provocaban la mirada y el tono de voz utilizados por su esposo. – Mmm tú también – susurró suavemente recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Ranma.

- Akane... – jadeó Ranma mientras rápidamente la tomaba en brazos para sentarla en la mesada de la cocina. – Te ves extremadamente sexy con ese delantal… - murmuró seductoramente mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la chica.

- Mm... ¿en serio? – susurró Akane rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su esposo.

- Hai.. – afirmó el chico comenzando a besar el cuello de su mujer, totalmente excitado.

- Mm Ranma...- gimió suavemente Akane abrazándose con fuerza a su esposo – jejeje...Ranma...me haces cosquillas...Ranma...-

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Ahmmm Ranma...mmm Ranma... – murmuró una aún dormida Akane llamando la atención de su esposo.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir los murmullos de su esposa sintiendo un súbito calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. – Ak... Akane... – balbuceó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mujer, la cual estaba cómodamente reposando sobre su cuerpo.

- Ahmm...Ran...Ranma...me encanta...mmm... – gimió levemente entre sueños Akane.

- Mm... kuso... – susurró Ranma, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse con los gemidos de su mujer. Lentamente deslizó del cabello de la chica sus manos hasta su cintura acariciándola deseoso. – Despierta... koishii... – murmuró bastante acalorado.

Akane abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su sonrojado esposo – Ohayou anata...- sonrió antes de darle un leve beso en los labios - ¿Por qué me despertaste? Duerme un poco más... – protestó débilmente mientras volvía a acurrucarse entre los fuertes brazos de Ranma

- Mmm...Ranma... oh Ranma… me encanta… - murmuró Ranma imitando la voz de su mujer mientras reía traviesamente. - ¿Qué te estaba haciendo en sueños koishii? – susurró sensualmente mirándola directo a los ojos.

Totalmente roja Akane se separó de él recostándose a su lado – No sé de qué estas hablando...además no recuerdo lo que soñé...- afirmó evadiendo la mirada de Ranma - ¿por eso estabas tan rojo cuando desperté?– preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.-...pervertido... -

- Claro… te creo... – contestó Ranma con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – Y con respecto a lo de pervertido… hai, lo admito… contigo soy el más pervertido de los hombres... – finalizó mientras comenzaba a rozar su lengua en el cuello de su esposa. – Necesito que cumplas con tus obligaciones maritales... koishii... – susurró interrumpiendo su labor para luego continuar.

- Mmm Ranma...- gimió suavemente Akane arrimando su cuerpo al de su esposo, despacio comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su pecho – sabes que me encanta cumplir con ellas anata...pero tenemos que salir...mmm... – suavemente deslizó una de sus piernas contra las del muchacho.

- Al diablo con eso… vayamos más tarde... – murmuró Ranma acariciando con deseo el muslo de la pierna que Akane había entrecruzado entre las suyas. El joven de la trenza continuó con su recorrido de besos en el cuello y observó con gran lujuria los pechos de su esposa. – Akane... – gimió excitado acercándose a estos.

- Ahmm Ran...Ranma...me encanta...mmm – jadeó Akane totalmente excitada atrayendo aún más hacia sus pechos el rostro de su esposo.

-**-------------------**

En el Sengoku-Jidai todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero en los alrededores de una rustica cabaña rodeada de flores y de un gran bosque reinaba una extraña calma...calma que era un verdadero regalo de los cielos para un agotado padre que trataba de descansar recostado en lo más alto de un gran árbol.

_"¡Keh! Este maldito silencio comienza a ponerme nervioso..."_ una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro "_no puedo negarlo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo...siempre estuve solo hasta que ella llegó a mi vida...Kagome...mi hermosa mujer...llevamos más de seis años juntos y han sido los mejores años de mi vida...que más puedo pedir... estoy junto a la mujer que amo...tenemos una hermosa hija...y un par de diablitos que no sé de dónde demonios sacaron ese maldito carácter..."_

_**Flash back **_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella apasionada noche que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kagome el día de la boda de Ranma y Akane. El joven hanyou jugaba con su hija sentados en el césped mientras observaba a su mujer sumergida entre sus aburridos libros. Un intenso aroma a chocolate y a crema proveniente de Kagome, lo hizo dejar de prestar atención a su bebé _"Chikuso...me estoy volviendo un maldito degenerado...diablos esa noche fue realmente increíble"_ el calor que lo recorrió con rapidez, se reflejó de inmediato en su rostro _"kuso, kuso, KUSO...estoy peor que Miroku...mmm...Kagome...¡PARA DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!...demo ¿por qué tiene ese aroma?...y si ella estuviera...nah no puede ser ¿o si?"_

- ¿Inuyasha...? – habló Kagome observando curiosa la mirada desenfocada del muchacho. - ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó tomando a la criatura en sus brazos que había gateado hasta donde se encontraba ella por la falta de atención de su padre.

- Etto...Kagome...hace un par de semanas que no dejo de sentir aroma a chocolate y a crema y...es decir...esos aromas provienen de ti...- afirmó el hanyou mirando con curiosidad su expresión.

Kagome dejó a la bebita sentada en el suelo junto a su muñeca favorita - Mm... Inuyasha… ¿todavía piensas en eso? – susurró caminando con sus pies y manos hasta acercarse a su esposo. – ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente para ti... koishii? – preguntó sensualmente.

- Kag...Kag..Kagome...yo...yo...hai...pe...pero...Kagome...-balbuceó retrocediendo algo asustado y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre su mujer – matte...onna...matte...esto...deberías saber que es probable que tengamos dos cachorros más en nueve meses...koishii...-

- Jaja... ¿estas bromeando, ne? – sonrió Kagome un poco nerviosa.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Dos...y no estoy bromeando...etto y no estábamos tomando precauciones...Kagome...bueno una vez dijiste que querías que tuviéramos muchos pequeñitos corriendo por la casa...- agregó con una media sonrisa.

Kagome entró en shock nervioso quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos. - ¿¡DOS!? – preguntó totalmente escandalizada.

- Ha...Hai...- afirmó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y comenzando a alejarse lentamente de su mujer la cual se veía con claras intenciones de asesinarlo – Oe...no...no me...me mires así...esa noche estabas increíblemente apasionada...también cooperaste bastante...- murmuró nervioso.

El aura de Kagome se enfrió y derrotada se sentó de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo cambiando de expresión a una de total desconsuelo. – Inuyashaaa... ¿cómo voy a hacer para terminar de estudiar? – gimoteó con algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Inuyasha suspiró sentándose luego al lado de su mujer – No veo el problema...- afirmó mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos – estaremos juntos...cuidaremos juntos de ellos koishii...no te preocupes...-

Kagome sintiéndose protegida entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo sonrió nuevamente. – Son dos… dos bebés... – su sonrisa aumentó - ¿Alguno de ellos será niño?... yo quiero que sean iguales a ti... – susurró Kagome dulcemente.

- Si se parecen a mi serán muy fuertes...- contestó Inuyasha sonriendo orgullosamente – pero no te preocupes sean niños o niñas...su padre cuidará sin problemas de ellos...se controlar muy bien a los mocosos... –

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿Por qué demonios tuve que abrir mi bocota ese día?...seguro fue un maldito castigo divino...- masculló Inuyasha. Un par de chillonas vocecitas gritando "oyaji" provocaron que una vena se marcase levemente en su sien. - Chikuso...- gruñó – se supone que debían quedarse en casa hasta que su madre viniera a buscarme... ¡qué ni se les ocurra tratar de subir mocosos del demonio! – advirtió.

- Demo... demo... ¡¡oyajiii!! – hiparon los pequeños tratando de aferrarse con sus garritas al tronco del árbol. Eran dos vigorosos pequeños de dos años y algunos meses, idénticos a su padre. Ambos de dorados ojos, dotados de pequeños colmillitos que los hacían ver extremadamente adorables y cabello hasta los hombros, la única diferencia era que Shinichi poseía el cabello color azabache con unos toques azules como el de su madre, Mamoru era una réplica exacta de su padre. Ambos habían heredado el "dulce" carácter del hanyou.

- Pero nada...tienen que obedecer a su padre...se quedan... ¡ABAJO!...-ordenó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a sus retoños.

- Baka...oyaji... baka...- murmuró Mamoru mirando con los ojos vidriosos hacia donde estaba su padre.

- Ieee… baka, baka.. – susurró Shinichi comenzando a trepar. – Ikuso.. Mamoru – dijo volteando la cabeza mirando a su hermano. El pequeño cachorro asintió y siguió a su hermano.

Al dejar de sentir las vocecitas de sus cachorros, Inuyasha observó nuevamente hacia abajo – ¡Kuso!...mocosos endemoniados...- murmuró entre dientes antes de bajar de un salto, rápidamente tomó por la parte de atrás de sus ropas a sus hijos, los acercó hasta su rostro para mirarlos severamente - ¡¿Cuándo va a ser el maldito día en que me obedezcan mocosos?! ...¿por qué mierda tenían que salir con ese carácter?... ¿es que no saben obedecer?...chikuso...-

En ese momento llegó Kagome, en su rostro se reflejaba que estaba bastante irritada, venía con Izayoi, la pequeña sostenía dos dedos de su madre con su diminuta mano, el par de niños había desaparecido mágicamente de un momento a otro cuando la mujer estaba preparando su baño. – ¡¡¿Shinichi... Mamoru..¿Dónde se metieron? – exclamó mirando hacia todas partes. Luego se percató que junto al Goshinboku se encontraba su esposo que sostenía en el aire al par de pequeños mientras los regañaba. – ¡INUYASHA! – gritó. – ¡¡Son prácticamente bebés!!...¡No tienes que tratarlos así! – protestó Kagome acercándose a los tres.

Inuyasha acomodó a los niños cargando a uno en cada brazo – ...cuando trataban de subir el árbol no lo parecían... – gruñó mirando de reojo la expresión angelical que los mocosos habían adoptado al ver a su madre.- se parecen a ti ...siempre tratando de hacer cosas riesgosas...-murmuró por lo bajo.

- Mou... no eres nada paciente con ellos... – suspiró Kagome resignada mientras tomaba a los pequeños en brazos. – Sé que suelen ser muy hiperactivos... eso es algo que heredaron de ti... anata… pero son unos ángeles... ¿ne, bebés? – susurró Kagome totalmente enternecida estrechando en sus brazos a los pequeños hanyous.

- ¡Otou-chan! cuéntame un cuento… y llévame en tu espalda hasta casa.. ¡onegai! – suplicó la chiquilla abrazando una de las piernas de su padre.

Inuyasha sonrió resignado – si como no...ángeles...- murmuró por lo bajo. Miró con ternura a su hija antes de tomarla en brazos – Tú si eres un ángel, princesa...- sonrió mirando con ternura a la niña – eres igual a tu madre cuando ella no está enojada...- murmuró para ser oído sólo por su hija – te voy a contar todos los cuentos que quieras...- dijo antes de levantarla y acomodarla en su espalda.- ¿Vamos a casa Kagome? – sonrió a su mujer.

- ¡Arigatou... otou-chan! – sonrió Izayoi rodeando con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de su padre. La pequeña de tres años y medio era un poco más alta que sus hermanos, su cabello era corto a excepción de un pequeño mechón que caía en su espalda el cual Kagome disfrutaba trenzándolo o atándolo con una liguita con dos bolitas, sus brillantes ojos dorados eran iguales a los de Inuyasha, y además sus colmillos se habían desarrollado como los de su padre al igual que sus garritas.

- Hai... vamos... – sonrió Kagome colocándose al lado de su compañero mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña.

**------------------------------**

- Shimatta...vamos a llegar muy tarde a la casa de Kagome...- murmuró una sonrojada Akane mientras se colocaba una falda tableada color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas - _"él me convence muy fácil de lo que sea...jeje de todos modos desde que éramos novios tengo muy claro como "domar" al "caballo salvaje" , pero no puedo negarlo...realmente me encanta estar a su lado...estos tres años han sido maravillosos"_ la joven suspiró mientras subía el cierre de su falda _"nos ha ido muy bien...ya pasó casi medio año desde que me gradué, realmente tuve suerte...mi cuñado me ofreció trabajar con él pero preferí buscar algo por mi misma para tener más experiencia y no me costó mucho encontrar empleo en uno de los hospitales más grande de la ciudad..." _sonrió mientras se dirigía al armario para buscar una blusa _"no quise trabajar tiempo completo en ese lugar porque cierta directora que creo que aún aspira a ser mi madrastra...me ofreció trabajar algunos días en la enfermería de la escuela...y debo aceptarlo...lo que realmente me hizo aceptar ese empleo fue la posibilidad de estar cerca del atractivo profesor de deportes que trabaja ahí..."_ lentamente se colocó la blusa.

- Que silenciosa se siente la casa cuando estamos solos...- sonrió Akane - ... tengo que agradecerle a la señora Kuno por invitar a papá y a los tíos a su casa este fin de semana...

_**Flash back **_

Más de un año atrás en el comedor de los Tendo se encontraban Akane y Kasumi tratando de mantener una discreta charla aprovechando que Soun y Genma estaban muy concentrados en su partida de shogi.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de papá...es raro que Nabiki siga de viaje...siempre hemos escogido el regalo juntas...- murmuró Akane.

- Hai… pero estoy segura que de un momento a otro llamará o aparecerá de imprevisto… no te preocupes hermanita... – sonrió Kasumi.

- Deben estar recorriendo el mundo, el imbecil de Kuno obedece todo lo que mi cuñada le ordena¿ne Akane? – sonrió Ranma tomando una galleta de una bolsa.

- Eso espero...- suspiró Akane – pobre Kuno no deberías tratarlo tan mal... quien sabe tal vez hasta se case con Nabiki...y bueno todos los hombres suelen obedecer a todo lo que les piden las mujeres que aman... ¿ne Ranma?- sonrió mirándolo traviesamente.

- Oe… yo no creo eso... – exclamó Ranma levemente sonrojado. Rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y le susurró por lo bajo – No todas las cosas... además la mujer debe respetar también los deseos de su marido¿ne koishii? – sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿No crees que Nabiki se vaya a casar con Kuno? – preguntó Akane mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo – sólo si esos deseos son placenteros para la mujer...anata...- le murmuró sensualmente al oído.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente.

- ¿De qué hablan chicos? – preguntó Kasumi sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¡Tadaima! – exclamó con un tono de voz muy alegre Nabiki ingresando al comedor seguida por su novio - ¿reunión familiar? – preguntó al ver a Kasumi en la sala – que bien porque tenemos una noticia que darles –

- ¡Nabiki!...¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Ya pensábamos que no regresarías a tiempo – refunfuñó Akane.

- Nee Akane...yo también los extrañé...- comentó Nabiki arqueando levemente una ceja.

- ¡¡Hijaa!!... ¡Cómo abandonas así a tu padre!...¡Estaba muy preocupado por mi pequeña! – exclamó Soun con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

- Okaeri nasai… hermanita – sonrió Kasumi.

- Nee Otousan...no exageres...- dijo Nabiki mientras se separaba con esfuerzo del asfixiante abrazo de su aprensivo padre – además estaba con mi esposo...- soltó mientras se formaba en su rostro una traviesa sonrisa al ver el shock causado en su familia.

- ¿TU QUÉ? – preguntó Akane mirándola totalmente traumatizada.

- Tendo Nabiki y Tatewaki Kuno han unido sus vidas para siempre… hace exactamente 7 días, 5 horas, 9 minutos y 3 segundos – sonrió radiante Kuno mientras se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos. – De ahora en adelante viviré con mi Diosa por toda mi vida y tendremos muchos hijos que nos llenen de felicidad… y podré saciar mis instintos todas las noches como deseaba... – murmuró lo último con un visible destello de lujuria mientras observaba descaradamente la figura de su esposa.

- ¿Hijos?...¿Muchos hijos?...sigue soñando Kuno-chan...no pienso tener hijos aún...- afirmó Nabiki mirando con seriedad a su flamante esposo.

- Na...Nabiki... ¡¿cómo pudiste casarte sin avisarle a tu familia?! – la regañó Akane, luego miró a su padre quien se veía totalmente shockeado - ..creo que mataste a otousan – murmuró.

- Tendo Akane… sé que estás desilusionada por esta unión tan inesperada… sabes que mi corazón es lo suficientemente magnánimo como para albergar en él a más de una mujer, pero Nabiki Tendo me hizo prometer que no me fijaría más en ti o en la diosa de cabellos de fuego… sabes la gran influencia que tu hermana provoca en mi persona… pero no te decepciones criatura hermosa… podrás llamarme onii-sama… te lo permito de corazón… - afirmó Kuno tomando una de las manos de la chica.

Rápidamente Ranma mandó a volar a Kuno de un extremo a otro de la casa con un gran puñetazo. – Bienvenido a la familia... Kuno-senpai... – sonrió irónicamente el chico.

Akane contuvo una risita, miró de reojo a su esposo en su rostro se reflejaban algo de celos – Arigato...celoso...- murmuró para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma.

Soun lentamente volvió a la realidad, derramando algunas lágrimas chilló – ¡HIJAAAA!... ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? NI SIQUIERA NOS AVISASTE… ¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MATARME? –

- No exageres...si te hace feliz podemos volver a casarnos...- contestó Nabiki sin prestarle atención al llanto de su padre.

Soun lloró con más fuerzas, Kasumi se acercó a su padre y sonriente lo consoló. – Otou-san… sabes que Nabiki es así, no quería lastimarte.. are are.. –

De imprevisto el hombre dejó de soltar lágrimas y sonriente habló – No importa, de todas formas estoy feliz porque tendré muchos nietos… estoy seguro que con mis tres hijas tendré más de diez nietos – sonrió satisfecho comenzando a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad.

- No te hagas ilusiones papá...no pienso tener hijos aún...- gruñó Akane mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- A no ser que pretendas cuidarlos a todos tú...porque no pienso quedarme en casa a cuidar niños...no en mucho tiempo...- comentó Nabiki mirando lúgubremente a su padre.

- Are.. are.. no sé si tengamos otro hijo con Ono… pero no te preocupes padre, estoy segura que mis hermanitas sólo lo dicen para molestarte, algún día tendrás ésta casa rodeada de pequeñitos.. – sonrió afablemente Kasumi.

_**Fin Flash back **_

"_Papá no ha vuelto a hablar sobre los muchos nietos que desea tener...al menos a nosotros no nos han vuelto a mencionar el tema..." _suspiró.

- ¡Oe Akane¿por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó Ranma abriendo la puerta de la habitación, al notar que su mujer tenía la blusa abierta sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron. – Etto… - balbuceó mirando al suelo.

- Yo...yo...ya estoy casi...- Akane se interrumpió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo, al parecer ambos comenzaban a recordar su noche de bodas...

_**Flash back **_

Sólo la tenue luz de luna iluminaba la habitación, sobre la cama yacía una pareja de recién casados, la mujer se veía algo agitada, un poco sonrojada, y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro; el hombre estaba totalmente rojo y con la mirada perdida, pero su rostro reflejaba una gran satisfacción.

- Nee...Ranma... ¿sigues con vida? – sonrió pícaramente Akane mirando a su esposo que se encontraba con sus brazos esposados a los barrotes de la cama.

- Ha... hai... – balbuceó Ranma notablemente sonrojado. – No sabía que tuvieras tanta energía koishii... – murmuró mirando intensamente a su esposa.

- No te enseñé toda la energía que tengo realmente anata...tuve que controlarme...no quería quedar viuda en la noche de bodas...- comentó Akane mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su esposo.- por un momento creí que te perdía mi amor...- concluyó sacándole la lengua.

- Oe… Ranma Saotome no es así de débil – sonrió el muchacho tratando de recomponer compostura. – Tendrás Ranma por mucho tiempo amor… así que despreocúpate – le guiñó el ojo seductoramente. – Si quieres probamos de nuevo pero ahora tú serás la prisionera... – murmuró observando retadoramente a su mujer.

- ¿Quién dijo que deseo liberar a mi prisionero? – preguntó Akane mirando intensamente a su esposo – no...aún no anata...- le susurró sensualmente al oído, despacio deslizó uno de sus dedos por los pectorales de Ranma – hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte antes de liberarte...- murmuró de forma sugerente.

- Mm... pero yo también tengo planeadas algunas cosas para hacerte a ti koishii.. – susurró Ranma con un enronquecido tono de voz observando con deseo a su mujer. – Tantas que podríamos seguir toda la noche hasta el amanecer... – finalizó sonriendo provocativamente.

El tono de voz de su esposo desató fuertes ráfagas de deseo que recorrieron rápidamente todo su cuerpo, centrándose especialmente en su bajo vientre – Te suelto y me convierto en tu prisionera...- susurró sensualmente - sólo si respondes algo...pero tienes que prometer que dirás la verdad...-

- Ha.. hai.. – asintió el chico de la trenza sonrojado.

- ¿Dónde está el sostén que me robaste hace tres años? Lo quiero de vuelta Ranma...- le susurró suavemente al oído.

- Ah… ¿aún recuerdas eso? – sonrió Ranma maliciosamente. – Lo tengo muy bien escondido… demo… si me liberas te diré... – finalizó penetrando con su azul mirada a su mujer.

- Claro que sí...era mi favorito...- contestó Akane con una expresión cercana al berrinche, rápidamente alcanzó las llaves de las esposas que había dejado sobre una mesita al lado de la cama – espero que cumplas lo que prometiste...-sonrió una vez que terminó de abrir las esposas.

De un movimiento rápido el chico se colocó sobre su mujer, sonriendo triunfalmente se acercó a los labios de la chica entreabiertos esperando ser besados, con un apasionado beso selló su boca acariciando con disimulo sus brazos, la muchacha agitada correspondió igual de fogosa que su esposo, Ranma aprovechó el descuido y estiró los brazos de la chica para luego esposarla en los barrotes de la cama. Lentamente rompió el beso y con una sonrisa victoriosa murmuró – Yatta... –

- ¿Eh?...- balbuceó Akane aún algo distraída por el beso – pero... ¿qué demonios? – refunfuñó moviendo un poco sus brazos – Ranmaaaa...tramposo...se supone que me responderías – murmuró mirándolo con una expresión cercana al berrinche, al recordar la situación en que se encontraba un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas – Mmm... ¿qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó aún más roja al sentir la intensa mirada de su esposo - ...dime anata... ¿voy a recordar por siempre esta noche? – reiteró mirándolo deseosa.

- Hai... por siempre... – murmuró roncamente el muchacho recorriendo deseoso con la mirada el cuerpo de su mujer. – No te preocupes… después te lo devolveré... ahora podemos hacer otras cosas mucho más divertidas ¿ne..? – murmuró acercándose a los pechos de la joven lamiéndose sus labios. - ¿Decías que creíste que me ibas a perder? Iie… ahora te demostraré de todo lo que es capaz un Saotome... – jadeó colocándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica, sus ojos llameantes de la pasión se iluminaron centelleando al observar cada porción de la suave y tersa piel de su esposa. – Te prometo que nunca en tu vida olvidarás este momento… - finalizó sellando la boca de su mujer con un ardiente beso.

_**Fin flash back **_

- Deja de recordar esas cosas Ranma...- sonrió Akane levemente sonrojada mientras cerraba lentamente su blusa- ...realmente pensé que nunca me lo devolverías – comentó indicando el sostén que llevaba puesto.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. – A fin de cuentas el cambio fue bueno¿ne koishii? Me divertí mucho esa noche… fue divertido dominar a la fiera… además que sé perfectamente que a ti te encanta que yo tenga el control… ¿recuerdas? – sonrió lascivamente.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido y totalmente roja Akane miró a su esposo – Fue buen cambio...yo también me divertí...- contestó acercándose hasta quedar frente a él – cuando dije eso no estaba pensando...todo fue culpa de tu madre...comienzo a creer que lo planeó todo...- refunfuñó mirándolo molesta.

- Hai... hai... como tú digas – sonrió traviesamente Ranma tomando a su esposa de la muñeca. – Apurémonos que es tarde… si quieres más tarde me inventas más pretextos para negar lo innegable… - finalizó sonriendo sagazmente antes de correr por las escaleras arrastrando prácticamente a una molesta Akane.

**----------------------**

En el Templo Higurashi todo parecía tranquilo, era un sereno mediodía, aparentemente todo estaba en silencio a excepción de algunos cantos de las avecillas que reposaban en los árboles lindantes al templo y casa.

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina junto a su madre charlando animadamente mientras preparaban ramen casero para almorzar, el abuelo se tomaba una siesta apaciblemente en el sofá de la sala. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches sonrió mientras se dirigía a la sala, orgullosa portaba un delantal color azul que se ajustaba en la cintura resaltando con generosidad su cuerpo "_Inuyasha… estos seis años fueron los mejores de mi vida… nunca imaginé que todo acabaría de esta forma… hace poco después de tantos sacrificios pude terminar mis estudios… y además conseguí un puesto decente en el mismo hospital que Akane-chan… claro que trabajo a medio tiempo, porque también ayudo a los heridos en el Sengoku mientras estoy en la época antigua…".  
_La muchacha se sonrojó. "_Ya tenemos tres preciosos niños… los pequeños iguales a mi Inuyasha… hasta heredaron su dulce carácter… aunque pensándolo bien ellos son más tiernos que su padre… no sé por qué insiste tanto en que los pequeños se comportan mal… puede que algunas veces sean traviesos... pero mis angelitos son lo más tierno que existe en este mundo.."_ la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se percató del caos que era el lugar: Souta e Inuyasha estaban jugando a los videojuegos totalmente compenetrados en eso mientras que el par de chiquillos molestaba al viejo gato de la familia: Buyo. Shinichi se había montado sobre el pobre animal y Mamoru estiraba los bigotes de la criatura que gruñía desesperado pidiendo auxilio a su dueña.

- ¡INUYASHAAAA!...¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE TENIAS QUE CUIDAR A LOS NIÑOS? – gritó la muchacha bastante alterada. - ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ERES?–

- Eso hago...los mocosos se divierten...déjalos mujer...- musitó Inuyasha concentrado en el juego.- y deja de gritar que estoy ganando...-

- Onee-chan, Buyo sabe defenderse… déjanos jugar... – murmuró Souta moviendo el control tratando de vencer a Inuyasha en el combate.

Kagome totalmente furiosa se colocó enfrente de la pantalla – Inuyasha… ¡¡ve a poner un poco de orden ahora mismo!! – exclamó mirando fríamente a su esposo.

- CHIKUSO...¡KAGOME! QUÍTATE...- gruñó el hanyou moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de ver el monitor – tú misma dijiste que son ángeles mujer...ellos no hacen nada malo nunca...- sonrió de forma burlona.

- Inuyasha... – murmuró Kagome con el ceño fruncido colocando sus manos en sus caderas. – No me voy a mover de aquí – afirmó mientras se agachaba para desconectar el juego.

- MALDICIÓN MUJER ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ESTABA A PUNTO DE GANAR...- gruñó Inuyasha mirándola con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

- ¿QUÉ ME PASA A MI?... ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE A TI? ESTABA COCINANDO ALGO PARA ALMORZAR Y TÚ DEJAS A LOS NIÑOS HACER LO QUE QUIERAN.. – chilló la joven acercándose amenazadoramente a su esposo.

- ¿Eh?..Kag...Kagome...pero si no están haciendo nada malo – musitó algo asustado Inuyasha - ¿ne niños? – preguntó mientras alejaba a sus hijos del pobre animal que escapaba rápidamente.

- Hai okaachan... Buyo jugaba con Mamoru y Shinichi...– sonrió Mamoru mirando con una expresión de total inocencia a Kagome.

- Está bien… pero prometan que no lo harán otra vez... – afirmó Kagome acariciando con ternura la cabecita de los pequeños. – No estoy enojada con ustedes… la culpa de todo es de su padre... – finalizó evitando la mirada de su esposo volteando el rostro.

En ese momento una pequeñita vestida de azul con el cabello suelto apareció, en una de sus pequeñas manos llevaba un bolso con el maquillaje de su madre, el rostro de la chiquilla estaba totalmente pintado con un pintalabios color rojo. – Nee... otou-chan… ¿me veo bonita? – preguntó inocentemente con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la niña - ¿Pe...pero qué demonios? – murmuró por lo bajo – Hai...- sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija, delicadamente comenzó a limpiar su rostro – pero...una niña tan linda como tú no necesita usar esas cosas...sólo las mujeres viejas y feas usan maquillaje preciosa – le sonrió.

Kagome fulminó con la mirada al hanyou mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar para tomar su bolso, luego tomando a los gemelos de las mano los llevó para sentarlos en sus sillitas. – Iza-chan… linda... la comida casi está lista... – soltó antes de salir de la sala.

- ¿Eh?... ¿qué rayos? – murmuró Inuyasha dejando a Izayoi sentada junto a su tío; rápidamente siguió a su mujer - ¡Oe Onna!... ¡Matte! – gruñó mientras tomaba a Kagome por la muñeca para jalarla hacia el - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora? – preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Suéltame… - espetó Kagome irritada forcejeando para soltarse, con fuerza logró desprenderse del fuerte agarre de su esposo. – Déjame en paz... – murmuró mientras se giraba para continuar caminando.

- Ka...Kagome... ¿qui...quieres que te deje en paz? – preguntó asustado y mirándola con una expresión parecida a la de un pequeño cachorro abandonado.

La muchacha volteó al sentir la voz quebrada de su compañero, el muchacho tenía una expresión totalmente enternecedora, sus ojos brillaban demostrando cierto matiz de temor y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de tristeza – Inuyasha… ¿da.. daijobu? – preguntó la chica acercándose a él.

- Hai...- murmuró Inuyasha mirándola tiernamente a los ojos - ¿Sigues enojada? - preguntó mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Hai.. – murmuró por lo bajo la mujer mirando hacia el suelo. Luego subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo. - ¿Me crees vieja y fea? – preguntó con una expresión de preocupación y congoja.

- ¿Eh?...¿De qué demonios estas hablando mujer? – preguntó el hanyou mirándola con curiosidad – tonta...deberías saber que eres hermosa...- le susurró despacio al oído – sabes que me vuelves loco Kagome...- soltó roncamente mirándola con intensidad.

- Inuyasha… - susurró sonrojada la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. – Te amo... ¿lo sabes?.. – murmuró mientras besaba levemente sus labios. – Te extraño… con mi trabajo y los niños... nosotros no...tú sabes.. – musitó sonrojándose furiosamente.

- Kagome...- murmuró Inuyasha arrimándola más hacia su cuerpo – mmm no me digas esas cosas ahora mujer...a menos que desees que te secuestre y te lleve muy lejos de aquí por varios días...me haces falta koishii...- gimió despacio bajando un poco su rostro para rozar lentamente sus labios por el delicado cuello de su mujer.

Una vocecilla aguda interrumpió el momento: - Okaa-chan ¿se siente bien otou-chan?... tiene su cabeza apoyada en tu hombro.. – preguntó con inocencia.

- Uhm... hai… sólo me estaba contando un secreto... – murmuró Kagome levemente sonrojada separándose un poco de su esposo. – ¿Ne, koishii? – preguntó fingiendo naturalidad.

- Ha...hai..."_kuso...¿por qué siempre nos interrumpen?_"- contestó levemente sonrojado Inuyasha - vuelve a la mesa preciosa – sonrió dirigiéndose a la niña

- Je creo que es inevitable que suceda algo como esto.. – susurró Kagome nerviosa. – Si no es Izayoi son los niños… o algún accidente en el Sengoku.. – murmuró resignada.

- ¡Keh! al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por mantenerlos quietos para que estudies mujer...- comentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa.

_**Flash back **_

En el Sengoku todo era paz y tranquilidad, a excepción de una pequeña cabaña rodeada de flores en medio del bosque; en el interior de ésta una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y de vestimenta extraña para los nativos, trataba de concentrarse al leer un texto. En el cuarto de forma desordenada había muchos cuadernos y fotocopias desperdigadas. Izayoi inocentemente dibujaba en uno de los cuadernos de apuntes de la chica sin que esta lo notara, por otra parte, Inuyasha trataba de calmar al par de bebés de medio año que lloraba desconsoladamente en cada uno de los brazos de su padre.

-Inuyasha… trata de darles otra vez el biberón o cantales algo para que se duerman.. – indicó Kagome tratando de parecer tranquila. Luego vio a Izayoi rayando su cuaderno, su expresión cambió totalmente "_Tranquila… tranquila... sólo estaba rayando una hoja en blanco..."_ reflexionó para luego murmurar: - Iza-chan deja eso, preciosa… dile a otou-chan que te cuente un cuento… kuso... – murmuró lo último para sí misma, la muchacha estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de nervios.

- Kuso...Kuso...ya dejen de chillar...que no ven que su madre necesita estudiar...- gruñó el hanyou, milagrosamente los niños se quedaron en silencio, las dos criaturas miraron curiosamente a su padre, quien lucía totalmente sorprendido.

- Se... se callaron... – murmuró Kagome mirando a los bebés sorprendida. – Sugoii… gracias Inuyasha... – sonrió emocionada retomando su lectura.

Inuyasha observó aún sorprendido a sus retoños "_kuso...no puedo creerlo...a veces estos mocosos me asustan..."_. Caminó lentamente sentándose cerca de Izayoi, acomodando a los niños sobre sus piernas. Disimuladamente miró a Kagome "_diablos como odio que tengas que descansar tan poco por tus malditos estudios Kagome..."_

La muchacha se sintió observada y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos dorados observándola. – ¿Doushitano? – preguntó observando a todos: Inuyasha tenía una clara expresión de preocupación y cansancio, Izayoi miraba los marcadores con cierto brillo en su mirada y los bebés empezaban a lagrimear nuevamente mientras la observaban con una evidente intención de pedir atención.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Vas a estudiar toda la noche? – preguntó el hanyou mientras mecía despacio a los bebes con la esperanza de que estos no estallaran en llanto nuevamente. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque en ese mismo instante los dos niños comenzaron a llorar enérgicamente. – Kuso...- musitó agotado.

- Hai... hai... no te preocupes... yo me encargó de ellos – afirmó Kagome dulcemente tomando los dos niños en brazos para tararear una dulce melodía. Inmediatamente con el arrullo de su madre los pequeños se calmaron y poco a poco cerraron sus ojos hasta quedarse dormidos. La joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió – Después de todo no ha sido tan difícil… ¿ne Inuyasha? – susurró a su esposo mientras llevaba a los pequeños a la cuna.

- ¿Eh?..."_kuso creo que tanto estudio le hace mal...con el trabajo que da ese par...tiene que estar muy mal como para pensar que no ha sido difícil...kuso pobre mujer..." _ha...hai..- balbuceó, su mirada se posó en la pequeña que al parecer también se había quedado dormida con la melodía –...sugoii...- murmuró mientras tomaba delicadamente a su hija para llevarla hasta su cuna; al terminar se acercó hacia su mujer, con ternura la estrechó entre sus brazos – deberías descansar un poco koishii...- susurró dulcemente.

- Daijoubu… no es tanto... quizás duerma un par de horas.. – sonrió Kagome totalmente confortada entre los brazos de su compañero. - Vete a dormir, amor…no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa... – murmuró separándose del chico para luego dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

- Oyasumi...- murmuró Inuyasha antes de besar levemente los labios de su mujer, se alejó un poco dirigiéndose hasta la cama – Oe...Kagome...no tardes mucho...ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta dormir sintiendo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos...- comentó mirándola seductoramente.

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Hai… es cierto – asintió alegre Kagome. – Vamos a comer.. – agregó para tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse a la mesa.

**-----------------**

A cierta distancia del templo, una pareja caminaba con rapidez por uno de los parques de la ciudad, contrastaban notablemente con la multitud de jóvenes que conversaban románticamente o caminaban abrazados, ya que iban a una distancia considerable el uno del otro. La mujer se veía claramente molesta, mientras que su pareja la miraba con una expresión de travesura y se veía totalmente relajado y muy divertido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te causa tanta diversión? - gruñó Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

- Nandemonai... – respondió Ranma guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Por qué estás enojada? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Akane se detuvo, miró furiosa a su esposo antes de preguntar: - ¿Es broma no? Ni pienses que voy a creer que no sabes por qué...-

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada. - ¿Aún estás enojada por eso?... se nota que te afectó... toqué tu punto más débil... ¿ne? – preguntó sonriendo burlonamente

Akane presionó sus puños, controlando sus deseos de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo – Baka...- gruñó mirándolo fieramente mientras avanzaba reanudando su camino - no sé qué demonios intentas decir con lo de punto débil...-

- Oe... Akane… - murmuró el chico llamando la atención de su esposa. - Te ves sexy cuando estás enojada... – finalizó tomándola por la cintura. - ¿Lo sabías? –

- Hai...- refunfuñó Akane – siempre que quieres que deje de estar enojada me dices eso baka...- afirmó separándose de él – pero ni creas que voy a caer esta vez...-

Ranma tomó de nuevo a su mujer de la cintura, esta vez estrechándola contra su pecho. De un rápido movimiento la cogió en brazos para dirigirse hacia un árbol en medio del parque, se sentó acomodando delicadamente a su esposa sobre sus piernas. – Aquí podemos hablar más tranquilos... ¿ne?..¿realmente te enojaste con eso? – preguntó riendo alegremente.

- Algo...- murmuró quedamente Akane un poco sonrojada -...mm...esa noche yo...yo...tú sabes como estaba...y bueno...no deberías aprovecharte de lo que dije Ranma...además sabes bien que me gusta tener el control... – comentó sonrojándose aún más – aunque a veces te lo ceda...y que no se te ocurra molestarme de nuevo con eso ahora...o esta noche vas a dormir solo...- advirtió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mm... ¿es broma, ne? – preguntó Ranma para luego reír sonoramente, inmediatamente tomó a su esposa con fuerza de la cintura para evitar que intentara escapar de sus brazos.

- No es broma, estoy hablando en serio...- masculló Akane mirándolo con el ceño totalmente fruncido – y deja de abrazarme así Ranma...- protestó levemente sonrojada

- Mm... ¿no te gusta? – preguntó el muchacho aspirando el delicado aroma a rosas que desprendían los sedosos cabellos de la chica. – Gomen ne… koishii… sólo que... a este terco le gusta verte enojada a veces… es divertido – susurró Ranma besando el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer. - ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó penetrando con su mirada azul a la joven.

- Hai...- sonrió Akane totalmente perdida en el brillo de la profunda mirada de su esposo – pero sólo si nos quedamos otro poco así...- le susurró suavemente al oído –...me gusta más cuando me dices tigresa que fiera...anata...- murmuró sensualmente antes de comenzar a besar despacio su cuello.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Es que realmente lo eres... koishii... – murmuró con su tono de voz más sensual para llamar la atención de la muchacha. – Eres mi tigresa… - susurró rozando sus labios sobre la mejilla de su mujer.

Los cálidos labios de su esposo acariciando una de sus mejillas provocaron fuertes cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo de Akane – Mmm Ranma...- suspiró bastante acalorada – anata...no deberíamos seguir con esto, ya estamos bastante atrasados...- murmuró no muy convencida.

- ¿Mm? – murmuró Ranma separándose sin muchas ganas de su mujer. – Kuso... estábamos tan bien aquí… - protestó con una expresión cercana al berrinche - ¿A qué vamos allá? – preguntó mirando curioso a la chica.

- Mmm ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – contestó Akane luego de separarse de su esposo y ponerse de pie – hace una semana que te comenté que Kagome nos había invitado a su casa, es domingo...no tenemos nada que hacer...- comentó; se sonrojó levemente antes de continuar – no deberías pensar en hacer "eso" todo el día ...ecchi...-

Ranma se levantó del suelo y acercándose a su esposa murmuró: - Oe… ¿cuándo dije algo hentai, onna? – sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Eh? Yo...tú...etto...- balbuceó la mujer furiosamente sonrojada evitando la mirada de Ranma – Va...vamos...ya es tarde – dijo rápidamente antes de tomarlo por la muñeca y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su amiga.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Que les pareció? Pobrecita Kagome ¿no? Notaron como la abstinencia la tiene tantito alterada a la mujer xp ? Y que envidia Akane...apenas despierta y le hacen realidad sus sueños pervertidos v.v. En uno de sus pensamientos Akane se refiere a la directora de la Furinkan como la mujer que aún aspira a ser su madrastra, alguien leyó el tomo 27 del manga? Bueno en ese tomo la señorita Hinako conoce a Soun y se propone lograr que él le pida matrimonio, uff deberían ver como se ponen las chicas, sobre todo Akane...si hasta usan a Ranma para que se haga pasar por la esposa de Soun...xp.

¿Encontraron tiernos a los angelitos de Kagome xp? Hey y no crean que Inuyasha es mal padre...solo imagínense al pobre hombre cuidando la mayor parte del tiempo al par de diablitos hiperactivos...hay que entender a Inu-chan...claro que el entendimiento al menos a mi solo me duró hasta el minuto en que dijo que todas las mujeres que usaban maquillaje eran viejas y feas xpppp.

Les agradecemos a todos quienes nos siguen leyendo :) esperamos que les guste también este epílogo. Esperamos sus comentarios ;)...si quieren que actualicemos antes de lo normal ya saben cual es la técnica xpp

Matta ne:)

Palabras en Japonés utilizadas en esta parte:

**Etto**: Una interjección de duda como "um", "er" o "ah".  
**Kisama:** Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Este puede traducirse como "maldito", pero también significa "tú" en un modo totalmente despectivo ( no es que Ranma este siendo tan grosero xp de hecho en la serie en su idioma original Akane también es bastante deslenguada con él por decirlo de algún modo xp)  
**Otou-chan y Okaa-chan: **¿Recuerdan el cap. de Inuyasha donde aparece la pequeña Shiori? La hanyou que es raptada por su abuelo, es un cap. re deprimente, también sale en el manga pero no recuerdo en que tomo. Ella le dice a su mamá "okaa-chan" para nosotras sería algo como mami o mamita, bueno decidimos que Iza-chan también podría utilizarlo y también con su papi... xp  
**Onegai**: Por favor  
**Tadaima**: "Estoy de regreso", "Estoy en casa", "Ya llegué", "He vuelto".  
**Okaeri nasai: **Bienvenido a casa**  
Onii-sama**: Hermano Mayor (Dicho de manera formal)  
**Daijobu?**¿Estas bien?  
**Doushitano **¿Qué pasa?  
**Nandemonai: **No tiene importancia, no importa


	24. Epilogo II Segunda Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! La semana pasada desafortunadamente esta bendita página tuvo sus fallos v.v y justamente al otro día que publicamos y por eso llegaron menos reviews pero en fin, espero que no vuelva a fallar así otra vez… estuvimos con los nervios de punta por eso durante todo un día jejeej xPP. Agradecemos a nuestros queridos reviewers por sus lindos comentarios… : ) y también estamos contentas porque cada día nos agrega más como favorito y en alerta… pero les rogamos solo una cosita… T.T pagarnos nuestro sueldo con sus comentarios! Porfis… lo que a ustedes se les ocurra… aunque sea para decirnos si les gusta como va la historia o no… lo que deseen… plzz T.T

En fin… creo que eso es todo… esperamos que disfruten de esta segunda parte de este epilogo.. ah! debemos advertirles que contiene escenas Lime.

_**Epílogo II Parte dos: Como derribar a un hanyou.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Inuyasha recargaba su cuerpo contra el tronco del goshinboku disfrutando de la paz del lugar.- Por fin se durmieron un rato...- suspiró resignado - ¿No se supone que hoy vendrían Ranma y Akane? – preguntó a su mujer. 

- Hai, hai… - sonrió Kagome acercándose a su compañero. La muchacha se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Inuyasha apoyando su espalda contra el árbol. – Sí… supongo que vendrán en unos minutos…- asintió. – Qué bonito día… no parece que fuera invierno – sonrió cerrando los ojos entregándose al deleitante ambiente que los rodeaba, sólo se escuchaban algunas avecillas cantar, todo era serenidad después del mediodía.

Inuyasha contempló totalmente embelesado a su mujer, se veía realmente hermosa; el sol iluminaba levemente su rostro y el viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Sin dejar de observarla se sentó a su lado – Realmente eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida Kagome...-

- Ari... arigatou... – murmuró sonrojada despertando de su ensoñación al percibir el rostro de su esposo muy cerca. "_Estamos solos… no puedo creerlo… tenemos que aprovechar esta ocasión..."_ pensó observándolo con detenimiento. Delicadamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. – Inuyasha... – murmuró mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

- Kagome..."_¡SI! por fin estamos solos...mierda ¿dónde la llevo?...aquí nos pueden ver...aunque...kuso...que diablos..." _– murmuró mirando con deseo los labios de su mujer. Deseoso rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica arrimándola más hacia su cuerpo.- Mmm Kagome...- soltó roncamente mirándola con claros deseos de llevarla a un lugar más íntimo y retenerla ahí por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

Kagome miró intensamente a su esposo, apoyó sus manos en su pecho, deseosa lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo, sonriente se colocó a horcajadas sentándose sobre su musculoso abdomen. "_Al fin… extrañaba tanto esto..."_. – Inuyasha... te deseo... – susurró acercando sus labios a los del muchacho, rozándolos levemente.

- Kagome...- su nombre escapó como un ronco gemido desde su garganta antes de que se unieran en un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad. Sus labios se movieron ansiosos sobre los de su mujer; luego de unos segundos comenzó a buscar mayor intimidad rozando con su húmeda lengua sus suaves labios.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches delicadamente abrió su boca deseosa de sentir el delicioso sabor de su compañero, el muchacho inmediatamente introdujo sensualmente su lengua haciendo que la joven miko se estremeciera del placer. Con fogosidad correspondió su beso, lo deseaba, más que a nada, como si fuera la primera vez… más que eso… con el pasar de los años cada día lo amaba más, su vida estaba inexorablemente atada a la suya. Con ansias comenzó a abrir el haori de su esposo anhelante de acariciar su bien formado torso.

Las húmedas caricias que se entregaban mutuamente, segundo a segundo comenzaban a encender una abrasadora hoguera en sus cuerpos. Una de las manos del hanyou se perdió entre los cabellos de Kagome, los acarició febrilmente enredando sus dedos una y otra entre las sedosas hebras azabaches. Su lengua se movía en la cálida boca de su mujer describiendo pequeños círculos; casi de forma instintiva, ávida por adueñarse de su deliciosa esencia, de su calidez, de cada partícula de esa mujer que nublaba por completo cada uno de sus sentidos y que lo volvía completamente loco de pasión. Sin dejar de besarla deslizó su otra mano por su espalda hasta posarla sobre sus nalgas, comenzó a masajearlas despacio, dándose el placer de sentir cada parte de su excitante cuerpo.

La joven estaba totalmente estimulada por las caricias fogosas que su esposo le brindaba; rompiendo el beso gimió casi ronroneando el nombre de su compañero dirigiéndose a su pecho desnudo para lamerlo con suavidad, esperaba ese momento hace varios días, y ahora iba a aprovecharlo pasara lo que pasara. Sus cuerpos temblaban de deseo, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo formando un apasionado compás melódico, los labios entreabiertos del hanyou cegado de la pasión al sentir los roces íntimos con su mujer, la muchacha concentrada en brindarle el máximo placer al ser amado. Todo esto en tan sólo unos segundos que los enamorados supieron aprovechar…

Segundos después una joven pareja llegó al lugar. Ambos se sonrojaron al observar la escena. Ranma inmediatamente tapó los ojos de su esposa. – No tienes que ver estas perversiones… - murmuró por lo bajo. – Oe… ya llegamos… ¿no creen que en la habitación de Kagome es un lugar más cómodo? – indicó burlonamente.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo y en shock, las apasionadas caricias de Kagome lo habían hecho olvidarse por completo de todo lo que los rodeaba, se sentía en medio del más intenso de sus sueños eróticos con su mujer pero este había terminado bruscamente gracias a una conocida y desagradable voz. "_Chikuso...no puede ser... ¿por qué mierda tenían que interrumpirnos otra maldita vez?...KUSO... ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE SER JUSTO ELLOS? Esto es un maldito castigo...no puede ser..."_ pensaba el hanyou mientras levantaba lentamente su cabeza para comprobar si efectivamente sus temores eran ciertos – Kuso...- murmuró separándose delicadamente de su esposa que estaba totalmente roja y paralizada. – TEMEE ¿Y A TI QUÉ MIERDA TE IMPORTA DÓNDE LO HAGAMOS? – gruñó colocándose de pie mientras arreglaba rápidamente sus ropas - ¿Alguna vez me he entrometido en su intimidad? –

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se incorporó lentamente, notablemente sonrojada. Ranma destapó los ojos de su mujer antes de devolverle el grito a Inuyasha – NO ME GRITES, PARECES UN TROGLODITA – gritó mirándolo desafiante. – Pobre Kagome... tener que aguantar un tipo como este con sus perversiones en todo momento y lugar... – finalizó sonriendo mordazmente.

- Go... gomen ne... chicos... – murmuró Kagome sonrojada mirando al suelo. "_Creo que lo que más amo de ese "troglodita" es ese aspecto que señalaste… mm... diablos... no escuché los pasos… no sentí nada… sólo la respiración de Inuyasha... y todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desapareció… demo... debemos tomar precauciones... podríamos haber sido vistos por los pequeños... pero es que… ¡rayos! cuando estoy junto a ese medio demonio no me importa nada… solo sus labios... sus ardientes caricias… Inuyasha... me pregunto si tendremos otra oportunidad como esta..._"

- Maldito humano...- masculló Inuyasha, comenzando a murmurar luego una completa variedad de groserías por lo bajo.

- No...no te preocupes amiga...- murmuró Akane levemente sonrojada – no pasa nada, discúlpanos a nosotros por llegar tarde...- el rubor en las mejillas de la chica aumentó. – etto...nos dormimos... ¿ne Ranma? –

Kagome soltó una risita al observar el sonrojo de su amiga "_Akane-chan… no te creo ni una sola palabra... ¡jeje!"_. – Daijoubu Akane-chan – sonrió. – Inuyasha… por favor ¿puedes ir por mi mochila y los niños? –

- Hai...- musitó el hanyou mirando aún con el ceño fruncido a Ranma, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Por lo que alcance a ver, realmente parecía que estabas violando a Inuyasha, amiga...- murmuró Akane por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por la otra mujer.

- Um... etto… ¿yo? – murmuró Kagome sonrojándose furiosamente mientras volteaba. – ¿Qué lindo está el día… ne? "_Diablos... ¿realmente era yo la violadora...?" _– afirmó nerviosamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Oe Kagome... deberías controlar a ese sujeto… van a terminar llenando la cabaña de pequeños mocosos… ¿ne Akane? – sonrió de forma burlesca el muchacho de la trenza.

- Ellos quieren tener diez hijos...por eso lo intentan tanto Ranma...hay que comprender que quieran aprovechar cualquier momento...- comentó Akane sonriendo traviesamente.

En ese momento, para salvar a una Kagome totalmente sonrojada se escucharon gritos de voces infantiles que se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos:

- ¡Oba-san, oji-san!... ¡Los extrañé! – exclamó Izayoi radiante mientras llegaba apegándose a la pierna de la muchacha de cortos cabellos azulados.

- ¡Ranma!.. ¡Ranma!..¡Oba-san! – exclamaron los chiquillos al mismo tiempo mirando con admiración al muchacho de la trenza.

Akane sonrió tomando en brazos a la pequeña – Nosotros a ustedes...¡pero que linda estas hoy Iza-chan! Seguro ya debes tener a muchos chicos interesados en ser tu novio –

- Nov... novio... – murmuró la niña levemente sonrojada mirando al suelo.

- ¡Je! si hasta te sonrojas pequeña… seguro debe gustarte alguien… pero no se lo dices a tu padre por qué es un salvaje¿ne? – sonrió Ranma agachándose a la altura de los pequeños. – Hola... Mamoru, Shinichi… - saludó el muchacho. "_Estos mocosos son iguales a Inuyasha… son un poco fastidiosos… pero conmigo son geniales… ¡je! prefieren imitarme a mi que a ese troglodita… era obvio que me encontraran fascinante… así somos los Saotome..."._

- Iie… ¡otou-chan no es un salvaje!... – afirmó Izayoi con el ceño fruncido. – Sólo creo que no le agrada que los niños se acerquen a mi… - finalizó con resignación.

- No le hagas caso Iza-chan...- comentó Akane mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a Ranma - ...tu tío Ranma será igual o peor que tu papá el día en que tengamos una hija...los hombres son muy celosos...- sonrió mirando a la niña.

Ranma pensativo murmuró algunas maldiciones por lo bajo. "_Diablos… no había pensado en eso… si tuviéramos una niña yo mataría al imbecil que quisiera acercársele… maldito… ningún estúpido me robará a mi hija..."_

Kagome soltó una risita. – No te preocupes Iza-chan… cuando te guste alguien yo distraeré a tu padre para que puedas salir... "_Y vaya que tengo muchas maneras de conseguir distraerlo… es una tarea muy fácil... ¡jeje!" _– sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la niña. – Claro que primero debo conocerlo... – rectificó mirando seriamente a la niña.

- Oka... ¡oka-chan! – exclamó la pequeña notablemente sonrojada.

En ese momento un cargado Inuyasha llegó hasta el lugar, su rostro expresaba una clara frustración y algo de molestia - ¿Salir dónde, Kagome? – preguntó mientras dejaba la pesada mochila de su esposa en el piso - ¿por qué estas tan roja preciosa? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija.

- Nandemonai... nandemonai... – sonrió con inocencia Kagome moviendo su mano en señal de que no debía prestarle importancia. - ¿Nos vamos? –

- Hai...vamos...-contestó el hanyou volviendo a tomar la mochila de su esposa, mientras le dirigía una curiosa mirada.

Unos minutos después los cuatro muchachos y los niños se encontraban en el Sengoku-jidai aprovechando el hermoso día, las jóvenes conversaban animadamente sentadas en el pasto junto a una Izayoi completamente compenetrada en alimentar a su muñeca. Cerca de allí los muchachos con los gemelos jugaban con una pelota.

En un momento Kagome dejó de contestarle a Akane, ésta la miró con curiosidad notando que su amiga estaba levemente sonrojada mirando fijo a su esposo.- Es increíble como babeas mientras miras a Inuyasha amiga...- río abiertamente Akane.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches se sonrojó furiosamente. – ¿Tan... tan notorio es? – murmuró contemplando el suelo apenada. – Es que con los niños... tú sabes… hace tiempo que no hemos tenido tiempo para ambos… me refiero a… cinco días… - indicó sonrojándose aún más. – Mm... etto… para lo que estábamos acostumbrados.. eso es mucho tiempo... – aclaró mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

- Con razón casi lo estabas violando debajo del goshinboku – sonrió traviesamente Akane – mm...de todos modos si es mucho tiempo "_demasiado tiempo...con Ranma no soportaríamos tanto sin estar juntos"_ – su rostro se sonrojó levemente gracias a sus pensamientos – si quieres en la semana podemos cuidar a los niños con Ranma...ya sabes nuestros padres siempre están en el dojo, ellos nos ayudarían...-

- ¡Je je! lo sabía… ustedes no se quedan atrás, además... Akane-chan, tú no me engañas... hace un rato también estabas mirando a Ranma-kun muy concentrada… y eso que llegaron tarde porque se quedaron durmiendo… mm - sonrió maliciosamente Kagome codeando a la chica. Inmediatamente cambió de expresión al percibir lo que su amiga había dicho: - ¿Hontou¿Puedes cuidar a los tres niños por una noche¿No sería mucha molestia? – sonrió esperanzada.

- Hai, claro que puedo cuidar de los tres – sonrió Akane sonrojada por las palabras de su amiga – ya sabes que a Ranma le encanta jugar con ellos...- comentó mirando embelesada a su esposo – me encanta mirarlo amiga... bueno aún estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario...esa fue la verdadera razón de nuestro retraso.-

- Lo sabía... – sonrió Kagome. La muchacha volvió a prestar atención a su esposo, a su bien formado cuerpo, sus cabellos semirecogidos revueltos por el juego, un poco de sudor en su perfecto pecho… de repente el medio demonio pateó con todas sus fuerzas el balón hacia Ranma, el muchacho lo esquivó fácilmente para evitar que lo golpeara y perder en el juego haciendo que cayera en medio de las chicas.

Akane murmuró algunas maldiciones por lo bajo - ¡Tengan más cuidado par de idiotas! – gruñó mirándolos con el ceño levemente fruncido - ¿la quieren de vuelta? – preguntó con una fingida sonrisa.

- ¡Keh!...¿Tú que crees? – contestó Inuyasha mirándola de forma burlona. – Ve tú por ella...es tu mujer...- murmuró para ser escuchado sólo por el otro hombre.

- Etto... de acuerdo… - murmuró Ranma algo inseguro para Inuyasha. Luego cambiando de semblante se dirigió a su esposa. – Lánzala, seguro que con sólo una mano podré atraparla – afirmó sonriendo con seguridad mirando intensamente a la joven.

Akane se sonrojó levemente, por unos segundos se deleitó recorriendo con la mirada el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo, pequeñas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuello y pecho descendiendo por este con una lentitud agobiante; la chica no pudo evitar recordar ciertos momentos, inevitablemente su rubor aumentó. Movió rápidamente su cabeza al sentirse observada – Ya veremos...- contestó mientras, se agachaba para coger la pelota, luego la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su esposo, totalmente segura de que no podría atraparla sin perder el equilibrio.

El muchacho de un rápido movimiento saltó atrapándola en el aire. Triunfal se acercó a su esposa. – ¿Creías que no lo lograría?... nos conocemos hace muchos años koishii… ya deberías saber que no hay reto que supere a Ranma Saotome... – sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a lanzar el balón para continuar el juego.

- Engreído...- murmuró quedamente Akane – "_diablos pero como me encanta cuando eres así de seguro...se me hace tan sensual...mmm Ranma...comienzo a tener demasiadas ganas de seguir celebrando nuestro aniversario por muchos días...y noches..." _suspiró totalmente roja.

Kagome sonrió divertida por la situación. – ¿Akane-chan? – llamó a su amiga, la joven no respondía, estaba totalmente embobada siguiendo los pasos de su esposo. Kagome se acercó más a la chica pasando su mano frente del rostro de ésta. – ¿Estas aquí?... ¿Akane-chan? – preguntó riendo alegremente.

-¿Eh?...ha...hai...- balbuceó Akane -¿qué pasa? –preguntó evadiendo la divertida mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Ya extrañando a Ranma-kun? – sonrió traviesamente.

- Eh...etto...no sé de que hablas...- contestó sonrojada Akane, inevitablemente su mirada volvió a su esposo, quien en ese minuto era perseguido por los dos gemelos que intentaban arrebatarle sin éxito la pelota – "_¿Cómo sería si tuviéramos hijos Ranma?...creo que comienzo a desear tener bebés...jejeje me gustaría tanto que tuvieran tu misma mirada...tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto..."_- suspiró, pero antes que Kagome pudiera volver a molestarla se sentó al lado de Izayoi - ¡Que linda es tu muñeca Iza-chan¿puedo jugar contigo? – le sonrió

- Hai... hai – sonrió alegre la niña entregándole la muñeca a la joven. – Ayu-chan… te presento a oba-san, oba-san te presento a mi hija – afirmó orgullosa la niña.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al escuchar la vocecita de su princesa decir "mi hija" "_Kuso...esta niña está creciendo muy rápido...maldición si las cosas siguen así ni siquiera me voy a dar cuenta cuando un maldito degenerado se la lleve de mi la..." _un fuerte pelotazo frenó en seco los pensamientos del hanyou enviándolo directamente al piso.

Ranma sonriente se acercó a él. – ¡Baaaka¿En qué estabas pensado? – preguntó sonriendo victoriosamente. Inmediatamente dejó de prestar atención en el derrotado medio demonio para contemplar a su mujer jugar y reír alegremente con la pequeña Izayoi. "_Realmente se ve hermosa… seguramente será la mejor de las madres… a pesar de lo que he dicho sobre los niños, me encantaría tener algunos con Akane… si fuera varón lo entrenaría enseñándole todas mis técnicas, y si fuera niña me gustaría que sea igual a Akane… su cabello… su hermosa piel… claro que preferiría que su carácter fuese un poco más dulce… ¡y que no heredara el mal de la cocina¡Je!"_ sonrió Ranma enternecido con la imagen de su esposa y la niña.

El hanyou se levantó rápidamente, sonrió de forma burlesca al ver a Ranma totalmente embobado mirando a su esposa, sigilosamente tomó la pelota y con velocidad la lanzó dándole de lleno en la cabeza - ¿En qué estabas pensando idiota? – preguntó sonriendo triunfalmente.

Ranma se sobó la cabeza, levemente adolorido por el golpe - A ti que te importa, baka... ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE? – preguntó bastante irritado.

- ¡Keh! debilucho...y ¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO DE QUE TE DISTRAIGAS MIRANDO A AKANE¡BAKA! – Inuyasha le devolvió ampliamente el grito.

Antes de que los dos hombres pudieran continuar con su discusión un niño de aproximadamente siete años, pasó rápidamente por su lado dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaban las tres mujeres.

- Oba-sama...es un verdadero placer verla...realmente su belleza hace este día más hermoso...- sonrió Kenji mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las de Kagome, su mirada se dirigió hacia Akane y velozmente se acercó hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo: - Hermosa Akane-sama...sé que soy muy joven y que para mi desgracia usted se encuentra casada...pero no puedo evitar decirlo...¿desearía tener un hermoso hijo conmigo cuando yo sea mayor y su esposo ya no pueda hacerla feliz? – dejó a una perpleja Akane para sentarse al lado de Izayoi – demo...no te preocupes mi preciosa Izayoi ya que sólo me casaré contigo...-

- TEMEE...MALDITO MOCOSO... ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI BEBÉ! – Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a Izayoi para tomarla en sus brazos – eres igual de pervertido que tu padre... ¿dónde demonios está el maldito bonzo? –gruñó.

Ranma sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba. – Nah... Kenji-CHAN… no te preocupes, siempre voy a hacer feliz a mi esposa... – rió victoriosamente tomando de la cintura a su mujer.

- La edad no se detiene para nadie Ranma...-comentó Kenji con una mirada de fingida inocencia- mi padre y el resto de mi familia también venían hacia acá...Oji-san deberías resignarte...algún día me voy a casar con Iza-chan y te vamos a dar muchos nietos – afirmó con una mirada soñadora.

- Morder...Kenji...atacar...- murmuró por lo bajo Mamoru para ser escuchado sólo por su hermano.

Shinichi asintió decidido, ambos cachorros aprovecharon la distracción del pequeño hijo de Miroku para saltar sobre él y morderlo con fuerza en su pierna.

El orgullo paterno se reflejó claramente en los ojos de Inuyasha, nunca se imaginó que lo que les había enseñado con tanto esfuerzo a sus dos hijos fuera llevado a cabo con tanta perfección por ellos - ¡jejeje! Eso es niños...demuéstrenles todo lo que les he enseñado...- proclamó con profundo orgullo.

Kagome asesinó con la mirada a su compañero mientras acudía en ayuda del pequeño ojiazul. – Niños, dejen en paz a Kenji, y no obedezcan lo que dice Inuyasha… - afirmó con severidad mientras tomaba ambos pequeños en brazos. Frunciendo el ceño miró a su esposo: – Te comportas como niño Inuyasha… no sé quien es la criatura aquí, si nuestros hijos o tú… - murmuró para ser escuchada por el hanyou. - ¿Estas bien, Kenji-chan? –

- Keh...se lo merecía...- masculló Inuyasha ignorando las palabras de su mujer mientras volvía a dejar a Izayoi en el piso junto a su muñeca.

- Ha...hai...- mintió un bastante maltrecho Kenji.

En ese momento llegaron los demás, Miroku y Sango caminaban tomados de la mano, el monje coquetamente le decía algo a su esposa y Sango asentía muy sonrojada, en la delantera iban Kaoru y Shigeru.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó Shigeru amablemente a todos, inmediatamente se acercó a la pequeña de ojos dorados que jugaba animadamente con la muñeca. – Iza-chan… te ves muy linda… te sienta muy bonito el vestido azul que llevas – sonrió el niño hincándose a la altura de la pequeña.

- Konnichiwa, Shigeru-san... ari... arigato... – sonrió levemente sonrojada Izayoi evitando mirar de frente al chico.

- Konnichiwa – saludó sonriendo Akane, luego le murmuró por lo bajo a su esposo – no sabía que un niño de siete años te daba celos anata...- sonrió traviesamente.

- Oe… no estaba celoso… sólo le indicaba que los Saotome tenemos energía hasta el último momento de nuestras vidas... – refunfuñó el chico levemente sonrojado.

- Oh… veo que están con visitas… ¿cómo están todos? Largo tiempo sin vernos, Akane-sama, Ranma… – sonrió Miroku acercándose.

- Konnichiwa Miroku-sama, Sango...- contestó Akane con una sonrisa – sí ha pasado tiempo...Kenji-chan en esa época sólo quería casarse y tener hijos con Iza-chan – comentó mientras una gotita de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

- ¡Miroku¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no les enseñes tus malas costumbres a nuestros hijos? – regañó Sango a su esposo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Que vergüenza...- murmuró mirándolo de reojo antes de sentarse cerca de la otra pareja.

- ¡Keh! ya deberías estar acostumbrada Sango...agradece que Shigeru se parece a ti – comentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba cerca de Ranma – ¿Kaoru aún no muestra a quién se parece? Porque físicamente es calcada al padre...- afirmó mirando a la pequeña de casi tres años que jugaba con su hija.

- Tu hija es hermosa Sango-chan, no escuches a Inuyasha… – sonrió Kagome para luego mirar recriminadoramente a su esposo. Luego giró para observar a los gemelos jugar alegremente en el pasto.

- Todavía no sabemos si ha heredado mi excelente carácter, pero estaría muy orgulloso si así fuera… - sonrió calmadamente el monje. – Todavía estoy intentando que Shigeru aprenda algunas mañas de su padre... – susurró el monje a la miko para evitar ser escuchado por su mujer.

La pequeñita de ojos azules y negros cabellos dejó de jugar con Izayoi, curiosa recorrió con la mirada a los adultos, se detuvo cuando algo o alguien llamó poderosamente su atención. Se puso de pie para caminar lentamente hasta llegar frente a Inuyasha y Ranma, se sentó frente a ellos y los contempló levemente sonrosada.

- ¿Eh?...- balbuceó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad como la niña los observaba totalmente cautivada.

Ranma miró a la pequeña con un signo de interrogación en su mirada. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a los hombres - Kawaii...Inu-sama kawaii...- contestó sonriendo sonrojada, luego su mirada se posó en Ranma – Kawaii...Ranma-sama kawaii...-

Kagome escuchó la vocecilla delicada de la pequeña y estalló en una carcajada al observar a los dos muchachos de piedra, totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Akane se unió a su amiga divertida con la situación – ja ja ja...no puedo creerlo...kawaii Ranma-sama...conquistaste a una niña de tres años ja ja ja -

- ¡Kawaii! – sonrió Kagome acercándose a la niña. – Debemos tener cuidado con esta preciosura… quizás hasta perderemos a nuestros esposos – rió Kagome acariciando la cabeza de la chiquilla.

- Eposos...para Kaoru-chan – sonrió la niña ignorando a Kagome y mirando aún más sonrojada al par de hombres que con cada una de sus palabras se traumatizaban cada vez más.

- ¡Esa es mi pequeña! – sonrió orgulloso el monje dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Feliz tomó a su hija en brazos elevándola para festejar las palabras de la pequeña. – ¡Lo sabía! Mi hermosa hija va a seguir mis enseñanzas… - los ojos del houshi brillaban intensamente.

- ¡Houshiiiiii-samaaaaaaa! – soltó Sango con un frío tono de voz mientras se acerca a su esposo quien rápidamente atinó a dejar a la niña en el piso - ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE ENSEÑASTE A NUESTRA HIJA? ...¡que vergüenza!...- gritó mirándolo de forma amenazante.

Los muchachos en shock volvieron en sí al observar a la furiosa mujer gritando a un monje con expresión de pánico. Curiosos observaron la escena.

- Kaoru-chan aprende eso ella sola...- sonrió inocentemente la niña mientras veía como su madre se ponía pálida y volvía a sentarse en el piso con la mirada perdida. Su mirada se fijó en los hijos de Inuyasha – Mamoru kawaii...Shinnichi kawaii...- comentó alegremente antes de ponerse de pie para correr tras los gemelos.

- Creo que te cambiaron por alguien más joven Ranma...- comentó Akane haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar sus carcajadas.

- Oe.. – murmuró Ranma con el ceño levemente fruncido. – No te burles de Ranma Saotome… ¿ya ves? Hasta una niña pequeña se da cuenta que soy el mejor... – sonrió egocéntricamente acomodando su cabello.

Akane arqueó levemente una de sus cejas – ¿Supongo que es parte del magnetismo de los Saotome no? –

Mientras tanto, los dos pequeños gemelos huían presas del pánico al ver que la niña con mirada libidinosa los perseguía, rápidamente se cobijaron con su madre, tomando cada uno una de sus piernas.

- Mis bebés... – murmuró Kagome algo enfadada al ver a la chiquilla acercarse. Como madre posesiva que era con sus pequeños tomó a sus cachorritos en brazos observando amenazante a la niña. – Ve a jugar con Iza-chan… Kaoru-chan... – sonrió fingiendo amabilidad. "_Kuso… y pensar que estaba enamorada de esta niña... pero con mis pequeños... NUNCA…"_

- Hai...- contestó la niña sonriendo alegremente mientras se dirigía a jugar con Iza-chan.

- Shinichi… y… oka-chan… amo a oka-chan – sonrió el pequeño abrazando el cuello de su madre restregando su mejilla contra la de la joven, afectuoso. Kagome enternecida llenó de besos a sus chiquillos. – Oka-chan también los ama... – contestó dulcemente.

- ¡Keh! que exagerada eres mujer...la mocosa no iba a hacerles nada...ni que te los fuera a quitar...- comentó Inuyasha mirando un tanto celoso como Kagome llenaba de besos a los pequeños.

- Es extraño, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha, son muy pequeños amigas – sonrió Akane. – nunca imagine que fueras una madre tan posesiva...pobrecita de la mujer que te tenga como suegra.-

- A mí nunca me ha celado de esa forma...- murmuró por lo bajo un resignado Inuyasha.

- Escuché lo que dijiste… - sonrió fríamente Kagome dejando a los pequeños en el suelo. – No me hagas recordarte algunas cosas… ya sabes… tu eterna indecisión… y todo lo que pasó con… ya sabes quién… ¿cuánto tiempo escapándote y dejándome preocupada? – susurró para el muchacho levemente molesta mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas claramente enfadada.

- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? – contestó el hanyou poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Kagome lo miraba intensamente, su expresión se asemejaba bastante a la de una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa – Kagome.._."diablos se ve tan sensual..."_- susurró mirándola con deseo. Notó como su mujer estaba a punto de contestarle, antes de que pudiera hacerlo y olvidándose por completo de que estaban siendo observados atentamente por las otras parejas, la tomó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él y antes de que la mujer pudiera decir o hacer algo selló sus labios con un apasionado beso.

Kagome, al principio sorprendida por la iniciativa de Inuyasha, se quedó estática, pero al sentir la ardiente lengua de su esposo rozar en sus labios abrió delicadamente la boca deseosa de llenarse del placer que provocaban las caricias de los besos de su fogoso compañero. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho pegando sus pechos contra su torso correspondiendo con igual intensidad su beso.

Los pequeños disgustados al ver a su padre tan pegado a su amada madre comenzaron a tironear del hakama del hanyou. – ¡Baka oyaji!...¡¡Baka, baka, baka!! – exclamaron los pequeños a coro notablemente irritados y celosos.

- Oigan… - sonrió Miroku maliciosamente. – Kagome-sama… Inuyasha… si quieren cuido de los pequeños para que puedan ir al bosque a satisfacer sus necesidades… no se preocupen… – sonrió libidinosamente levantando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de los muchachos, que furiosamente sonrojados se separaron. – Amigos… nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo… que no les de pena – rió tranquilamente.

- ¡Cierra la boca! NO SOY UN DEGENERADO COMO TÚ – gritó Inuyasha observando con el ceño totalmente fruncido a Miroku. – KUSO ¿QUÉ NO PUEDO BESAR A MI MUJER? –

- Claro… pero parecías una bestia hambrienta devorando a su presa... – agregó mordazmente Ranma riendo divertido.

- No tengo la culpa de que tú no sepas besar de esa forma a tu mujer imbecil...pobre Akane apuesto que debes ser muy aburrido como pareja...- comentó irónicamente Inuyasha dando de lleno en el orgullo de Ranma.

- ¡BAKA! Temee… ¿tú que sabes? – exclamó el muchacho indignado. – Los Saotome no conocen la palabra aburrimiento, mi esposa jamás dijo algo así... – afirmó totalmente orgulloso. – Sólo que no soy tan exhibicionista como tú… degenerado troglodita... – finalizó sonriendo triunfal con su respuesta.

- ¿Podrían dejar su infantil discusión? – preguntó Akane con el ceño levemente fruncido – Ranma tranquilízate...- ordenó mirando con seriedad a su esposo – además tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso de tus besos anata...- susurró por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma mientras tomaba discretamente su mano.

- Ya la escuchaste Ranma, obedece...ya sabemos como te domina tu mujer...- sonrió Inuyasha de forma burlesca.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró Kagome tomando fuertemente de la mano al chico. – Deja de decir tonterías… - susurró amenazante para su esposo.

- ¿Y los niños? – preguntó Miroku sonriendo divertido con la escena.

- Hace un momento estaban aquí – comentó Sango recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.- ¿dónde se habrán metido? – preguntó con evidente preocupación.

- Kuso...malditos mocosos...vamos a buscarlos – sugirió Inuyasha comenzando a recorrer el lugar.

Los demás siguieron al medio demonio preocupados de que los pequeños se hubiesen perdido en el bosque con tantos youkais peligrosos. El miedo se disipó en los adultos cuando vieron a Izayoi contemplando levemente sonrojada a Shigeru que le ofrecía una flor. Por otro lado Kenji se reía divertido al observar a su hermana persiguiendo al par de gemelos aterrorizados con la niña.

- Arigato... Shigeru-san... – sonrió la niña tomando la flor, deleitándose con el delicado aroma que desprendía.

- Chikuso...maldita sea Miroku... ¿qué demonios hace Shigeru con mi bebé? – murmuró Inuyasha.

- Que ternura...los dos están sonrojados ahora...- susurró Akane mirando enternecida a la parejita.

- Shigeru es tan amable...- comentó con orgullo Sango.

- Sango… ¿por qué tu hija persigue tanto a mis bebés? – murmuró Kagome totalmente frustrada.

- Ese es mi hijo… ahora sólo intenta distraerla para poner tus manos en acción… yo sé que muy escondido tienes los genes de tu padre… - agregó Miroku emocionado juntando sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

- ¡Je! creo que muy pronto vas a ser abuelo Inuyasha... pero que precoces... – comentó divertido el chico de la trenza.

Los comentarios fueron interrumpidos cuando Izayoi distraída caminando en busca de algunas flores casi cae en un pequeño pozo de muy poca profundidad, Shigeru, que estaba a su lado, inmediatamente la jaló hacia él evitando que la pequeña se lastimara.

- ¿Daijoubu, Iza-chan? – preguntó alarmado separándose de la niña.

- Ha... hai.. – sonrió radiante Izayoi por la preocupación del chico. Lentamente acercó su rostro al del niño para besar delicadamente su mejilla. – Arigato... Shigeru-san... – susurró apenada sonrojándose levemente.

Inuyasha al borde de las lagrimas musitó – Mi bebé besó a un hombre...-

- Iza-chan tiene tu personalidad amiga...- sonrió Akane

- Kagome-chan...a tu hija le gusta mi bebé...- comentó con una sonrisa Sango.

- ¡Kawaii! Se ven muy tiernos juntos… ¿ne Inuyasha? – sonrió enternecida Kagome a un Inuyasha totalmente ido.

- Bien… y ahora que están muy cerca... el último movimiento... tu puedes hijo... – agregó el monje alentando a su hijo en voz baja.

- Creo que preferiría tener sólo hijos hombres… - murmuró Ranma. - ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – sonrió perspicazmente.

Los muchachos atentos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que la pequeña decidida tomó una de las manos del niño, nerviosa lo miró a los ojos tratando de juntar coraje para decirle algo.

- Shi... Shigeru-san… ¡daisuki! – exclamó la chiquilla con las mejillas furiosamente encendidas.

Shigeru notablemente sonrojado por la confesión de la pequeña sonrió. Con ternura la abrazó en un gesto de protección. – Iza-chan… siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte…pase lo que pase… - murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos con dulzura. – ¿Sabes una cosa? Desde que eras bebé me gustaba tu sonrisa… y ahora... ahora puedo decir… - murmuró levemente nervioso. – ¡Suki da yo...Izayoi...! – finalizó totalmente sonrojado.

- Shigeru… - murmuró la pequeña correspondiendo el abrazo sonriendo feliz.

Kenji observaba frustrado como su preciosa Izayoi abrazaba a su hermano – Naze da..." _de todos modos aún me quedan muchas amigas que están locas por mi...no voy a dejar que Shigeru las conozca..."_- murmuró totalmente deprimido

Inuyasha estaba paralizado, sentía perfectamente como era observado por todos los demás – "_kuso...maldito mocoso...el ataque vino de donde menos lo esperaba...al menos le gusta el que sacó los genes decentes de Sango, pero chikuso...es mi bebé...no me la va a quitar no aún.." _KUSO...- gruñó antes de correr rápidamente hacia donde estaban los niños, al llegar a ahí tomó en sus brazos a su hija, juntó a él llegaron Sango y Miroku quienes tomaron a toda su prole y escaparon velozmente antes de que el hanyou hiciera algún escándalo.

Inuyasha observó a su bebé, la niña seguía muy sonrojada y se veía bastante feliz – Preciosa... ¿era en serio lo que le dijiste a ese mocoso? – preguntó esperanzado.

Los demás se acercaron al hanyou para escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña:

- Ha... hai.. me gusta Shigeru… otou-chan… ¿me dejaras casarme con él algún día? – preguntó la niña sonriente como si se tratara de algo muy común a su edad.

Inuyasha se puso pálido, delicadamente dejo a su hija en el piso "_Chigau...chigau...¡chigau!...esto es una pesadilla, apenas va a cumplir cuatro años esto no está pasando...es imposible...chigau...chigau..."_

- Kagome-chan...creo que Iza-chan le dió un golpe muy duro a Inuyasha – comentó Akane sonriendo traviesamente.

Shinichi y Mamoru jalaban las ropas de su padre una y otra vez tratando de llamar su atención, pero el hombre parecía estar muy lejos.

- Oe… tranquilízate… son cosas de niños… no te preocupes – sonrió Ranma nervioso con una gotita en su frente mientras palmeaba la espalda del hanyou. "_Rayos… por primera vez entiendo a este sujeto… si mi hija me dijera algo así no podría soportarlo... kuso..."_

- Shimatta...si que está afectado, es increíble lo celosos que pueden ser los hombres – comentó Akane mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro del hanyou tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad pero sin lograr ni un resultado positivo. – Nee Kagome-chan... ¿tú estas tan afectada como él? – preguntó mirando a su amiga quien lucía radiante.

- Soy feliz…- sonrió Kagome. – Shigeru-chan es perfecto para mi hija… yo sabía… desde pequeños había notado esto... – agregó emocionada, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. – Inuyasha… ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Tú...tú quieres que nuestra bebé se case con ese mocoso? – preguntó Inuyasha cada vez más deprimido.

- Hai… - afirmó radiante la chica. - ¿Tú no? – preguntó.

Inuyasha no respondió, sólo miró a su mujer sintiéndose totalmente derrotado mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el piso.

- Creo que Inuyasha piensa que Iza-chan se va a casar mañana – comentó Akane divertida con la situación.

- ¿Creo que mejor vamos a la cabaña, ne? ya es tarde... – alegó Ranma arrastrando al hanyou para llevarlo. Las muchachas y los pequeños lo siguieron.

Una vez instalados, Inuyasha se recostó en el futón totalmente devastado.

- Cuida de otou-chan y se buena niña, preciosa… voy a acompañar a Ranma y Akane a la actualidad… - indicó Kagome acariciando la cabecita de la chiquilla.

- Hai… - sonrió la pequeñita. – ¡Sayounara Oba-san, oji-san! -

- ¡Sayounara Iza-chan! – sonrió Akane – y no te preocupes por tu padre, él está exagerando – comentó antes de partir.

**-------------------**

Algunas horas después Akane y Ranma se preparaban para dormir, él ya estaba recostado totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Akane entró a la habitación vestida con una camisola con pequeñas hello kittys estampadas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. La mujer se recostó junto a él, lo observó con curiosidad al notar que Ranma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella ya se había metido a la cama.

- ¿En que estas pensando? – preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él.

Ranma volvió de sus pensamientos al observar a su mujer junto a él. – Nada importante koishii... – respondió abrazando a la chica. "_No dejo de pensar en como sería si tuviéramos una niña… y si tuviera que enfrentar una situación como la de hoy... kuso..."_

- Te conozco hace muchos años como para creerte eso...cuéntame – sonrió dulcemente Akane mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

- Etto… me dio un poco de lástima ver a Inuyasha tan traumatizado por lo que pasó con su hija… - comentó Ranma.

- Inuyasha es muy exagerado, actuó como si Iza-chan fuese a casarse y dejar la casa mañana mismo – comentó Akane; volvió a observar la expresión de su esposo – ¿pensaste en qué te pasaría a ti si tuvieras que pasar por algo así no? – preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa – no lo creo...estas preocupado por una hija que ni siquiera hemos pensando en tener aún anata...-

Ranma un poco alterado y levemente sonrojado contestó: - Ha... hai… ¿a ti no te afectaría si nos pasara algo así? – preguntó afligido. – Criarla día a día… con todo tu amor… y que de repente aparezca un mocoso intentando arrebatarla de tu lado… -

- No, si se enamoran... realmente no puedes hacer mucho, supongo que es normal. ¿Te consideras como un mocoso que me arrebató del lado de mi padre? – preguntó Akane mirando juguetonamente a su esposo.

- Pero... es que con nosotros fue distinto… ya éramos adolescentes… pero ellos apenas son niños... – protestó Ranma levemente sonrojado por la expresión de la muchacha.

- Nos comprometieron antes de nacer ¿ya olvidaste eso¿por qué estas tan rojo? – sonrió Akane mirando a los ojos a Ranma – no deberías preocuparte por cosas así mi amor...quien sabe tal vez cuando decidamos tener hijos sólo tendremos niños y ...mmm... – la expresión de la mujer cambió dejando ver algo de preocupación en su mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – sonrió complacido Ranma al observar la mirada de pánico de su esposa. - ¿Qué pasaría si fueran niños? – preguntó juguetonamente notablemente interesado en conocer su respuesta.

- Nada...- contestó Akane fingiendo tranquilidad- si fueran niños sería mas preocupante...los hombres suelen caer muy fácil en las garras de cualquier desvergonzada... pero no voy a dejar que ni una maldita bruja se robe a uno de mis hijos...- murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Veo que no soy el único afectado con el tema... – sonrió satisfecho. – Creo que serías incluso más celosa que yo... – agregó observando traviesamente a su esposa.

- No son celos...es sólo que...- se detuvo al observar la sonrisa de Ranma.- Oyasumi...- masculló Akane separándose de él, rápidamente se giró hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió al notar que estaba en lo cierto por la actitud de la chica. Tanteó sin mirar con una de sus manos para apagar la luz del velador. Luego de unos segundos, después de acomodarse en la cama abrazando nuevamente a su mujer murmuró: - Aunque… me está empezando a gustar la idea de que varios pequeños me persigan llamándome oyaji... –

De un rápido movimiento Akane encendió la luz, se separó con rapidez del muchacho para luego empujarlo suavemente y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él - ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó visiblemente emocionada.

- Hai... – sonrió ampliamente Ranma. - ¿Quieres intentarlo? – sonrió seductoramente mientras con agilidad cambiaba de posición quedando sobre su mujer.

- Hai quiero que tengamos hijos - contestó Akane - ¿Me estas preguntando si quiero comenzar a practicar ahora? ...pero te advierto que aún no dejo el tratamiento y que todavía faltan algunos días para llegar a mi período más fértil – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad antes de dejarlo nuevamente bajo ella de un rápido movimiento.

- No importa… tendremos muchas ocasiones para practicar...pero lo mejor es empezar ahora mismo… – afirmó el muchacho sonriente dejando de nuevo a su mujer abajo. - ¿No crees? – murmuró seductoramente depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

Akane mordió levemente su labio inferior – Mmm...estoy de acuerdo...- susurró casi gimiendo mirándolo deseosa – vamos a practicar mucho ...anata...- murmuró antes de unir sus labios en un febril beso que ambos sabían marcaría el inicio de una agitada noche.

**-----------------------------------**

Kagome sonrió al contemplar los angelicales rostros de sus bebés durmiendo. Los pequeños cachorros dormían en la misma camita pequeña, desparramados soplando levemente, estaban bastante agotados con todo lo que habían corrido al jugar y por qué no... también por escapar de la pequeña hija de Miroku, que era demasiado afectuosa para el gusto de los chiquillos.

Izayoi yacía en su cama con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro abrazando con fuerzas su osito de peluche. – Kawaii… - murmuró la muchacha arropándolos y besando la frente de cada uno de sus hijos. "_Son mi vida… no sé que haría sin ellos o Inuyasha… vivir y despertar cada mañana con el hombre que amo a mi lado… los pequeños corriendo a nuestro alrededor… es lo que hace que mi vida tenga sentido… mis niños.. mi Inuyasha…"_. la muchacha sonrió traviesamente "_¿Todavía seguirá pensando en lo ocurrido hoy con Iza-chan?... no lo he escuchado desde que regresé de la época actual para regresar a Ranma y Akane…" _– Creo que voy a investigar.. – murmuró para sí misma sonriendo pícaramente.

La joven luego de tomar un ligero baño se colocó una camiseta color blanca que llegaba hasta después de sus nalgas y una pantaleta del mismo color rebajada en la parte de atrás con pequeñas florcitas color rosa. El ambiente en la cabaña era cálido. Se acercó al dormitorio y no lo encontró allí, luego se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua y tampoco, finalmente fue hacia la entrada y lo encontró afuera apoyando su espalda en la fachada de la cabaña totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Inuyasha? – murmuró Kagome curiosa moviendo sus manos delante del rostro de su esposo. – ¿Daijoubu ka? – preguntó.

- Hai...- suspiró el hanyou resignado sin mirar aún a su mujer – pero sólo es una bebé...no quiero que me roben a mi bebé – murmuró por lo bajo.

Kagome sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. – Inuyasha… son muy pequeños… Shigeru a pesar de tener el doble de edad que nuestra hija sigue siendo un niño… y no creo que pretenda robártela… creo que deberías preocuparte por eso en unos quince años más… - afirmó Kagome colocándose frente al hanyou.

- ¡Keh! Saber eso no me tranquiliza...-masculló Inuyasha - prefiero no seguir pensando en ese tema mujer...- por primera vez dejo de pensar en su hija para reparar en la chica que tenía enfrente – Mmm ¿Kagome?..._."diablos se ve tan sensual...seguro que debajo de esa camiseta no trae nada...diablos..."_ – su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba a abajo - por lo que más quieras dime que los monstruos están dormidos...-

Kagome sonrió entendiendo el mensaje de su compañero. – Hai… hace un rato los arropé y dormían como angelitos… ¿en qué estas pensando? – preguntó coquetamente retrocediendo algunos pasos.

- En hacerte gritar de placer toda la noche...- soltó roncamente mientras la miraba de forma febril casi desnudándola con la mirada. – en cobrarme en este minuto por todos los días en que nos han interrumpido...estoy pensando en hacerte muchas cosas realmente deliciosas mujer...-

Kagome se sonrojó notablemente al sentir la voz ronca de su esposo y sus intensas miradas, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sus pezones reaccionaran haciéndose notar a través de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Paralizada miró intensamente a esos ojos abrasadores que la devoraban. Lentamente se acercó nuevamente a éste, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hombre rozando suavemente con sus pechos su fuerte torso. – Mm… ¿y qué esperas para comenzar? – gimió ronroneando mirándolo sugestivamente.

Inuyasha le sonrió seductoramente, con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura para arrimarla aún más contra su cuerpo – Mmm por un segundo pensé que escaparías como una gatita asustada...- su otra mano subió lentamente por la espalda de su mujer hasta perderse entre sus sedosos cabellos.-...si lo hubieses hecho...- susurró casi pegado a sus labios – créeme... te hubiese perseguido por todo el bosque...hasta hacerte mía...una y otra vez...- jadeó antes de besarla de forma hambrienta casi aplastando sus labios, ardiendo en la necesidad de sentir su sabor, de acariciarla, de sentirla totalmente suya.

La muchacha correspondió el apasionado beso de su esposo, sus manos recorrieron su espalda, ávidas de acariciarlo una vez más, totalmente excitada presionó con sus dedos la piel tibia del muchacho. Sus manos descendieron a medida que el beso aumentaba la intensidad. Finalmente éstas llegaron al final de la espalda del medio demonio, poseída por la lujuria pellizcó con deseo el sublime trasero del hanyou. – Inuyasha… - gimió agitada entre los besos. – Tómame… -. Aprisionó sus senos aún más contra el pecho del joven abrazándolo con locura, delirante, deseando que en ese momento todo desapareciera y solo fueran ellos dos para siempre.  
En ese momento un relámpago iluminó el cielo, y algunos truenos sonaron. Unos segundos después comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

- Kagome...Kagome...- gimió roncamente el muchacho; comenzaba a enloquecer al sentir su excitante cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, su aroma se volvía aún más enloquecedor mezclado con el de húmeda hierba y la fragancia de las flores. Fijó su mirada en la de su mujer – te deseo...me enloqueces mujer...- sin dejar de observarla deslizó sus fuertes manos sobre su tersa y húmeda piel – mi Kagome...- murmuró antes de comenzar a lamer de forma insaciable su cuello y escote. La mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica descendió hasta perderse por debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta; excitado comenzó a masajear sus firmes nalgas.

Una serie de fuertes truenos hizo que el resto de los habitantes de la cabaña, llegaran en menos de un segundo hasta puerta.

- ¡Otou-chan! – gimoteó la pequeña. – Me dan miedo las tormentas… ¿podemos dormir con ustedes? – preguntó.

Los pequeños abrazados a su hermana temblaban asustados. – ¡¡Oyaji!!... ¡¡Kowaii yo.. oyaji!! – exclamaron mirando a su padre.

Inuyasha se separó de su esposa lentamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de sus hijos – ¡Keh!... ¿Cómo es posible que mis hijos le tengan miedo a una tonta tormenta? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a los niños mirándolos con una media sonrisa. – Está bien...está bien...pueden dormir con nosotros – suspiró con resignación mientras los hacia entrar de nuevo en la casa. – ¡Oe Kagome! No te quedes ahí parada mujer...ya deberías estar acostumbrada a estas pequeñas interrupciones...-

Kagome asintió mientras su esposo y sus hijos entraban a la cabaña. "_Diablos… no puedo creerlo… ¿por qué siempre nos ocurre algo?... kuso… creo que voy a aceptar la propuesta de Akane de dejarles los niños una noche… esto empieza a ser frustrante..."_. La muchacha se quedó pensativa debajo de la lluvia unos minutos con una expresión de notoria desilusión en su rostro.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Y qué tal? Pasamos a algunas aclaraciones… :- P

- Primero que nada, el tema del "amor" entre Izayoi y Shigeru… aunque es un tema que los niños no conozcan con exactitud, para nosotras existe esa ternura infantil… además…, por otra parte, los niños de hoy cada vez son más adelantados.. xD puedo citar por varios ejemplos… a mi compañera Freya, que de niña, a los cinco, un niñito le pidió a su mamá que le dijera a la mamá de ella que si podían ser novios xDDD, también está el caso de mi pequeña sobrina de seis años que tuvo un novio y se "divorció" hace poco o.o y su hermanita menor de cinco que ya los niños la rondan y ella no quiere saber nada xDD… también mi sobrinito que un día anduvo hablando del tema de los novios el año pasado (tenía 3) y cuando mi hermano le mencionó el nombre de una compañerita se puso todo rojo..!! ahí pueden ver que lo nuestro no es exagerado ni forzado.. realmente sucede! xD además que… no me pueden decir que Iza-chan y Shigeru no son lo más kawaii que existe, ne? T.T. Ah, debo mencionar que Freya se estresó tanto como Inuyasha al ver esa pequeña escena de los pequeños jejej xPP

¿No creen que a Kagome la lluvia le sirvió de algo? xD pobres muchachos.. : -P ¿Cuándo podrán llegar a estas a solas¿ocurrirá el milagro? xD no dejen de leer los próximos capiss.. :- P

**Ah… y como saben… dejen sus reviews y más pronto, más rápido actualizamos.. :- P (seh, somos chantajistas… ¿y? xDD)**

* * *

Palabras en japonés utilizadas en este capítulo:

**Hontou:** Realmente , Verdad**  
Daisuki : **Me gustas**  
Naze da: **¡Por qué!**  
Chigau: **"Eso no es verdad" o "Eso es mentira", "No es verdad".**  
Daijoubu ka?: **¿Estas bien?**  
Kowaii yo: **Tengo miedo


	25. Epilogo II Tercera Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos así me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Nosotras estamos muy contentas POR FIN!! SÍ POR FIN xp luego de todos estos meses al fin terminamos con esta historia definitivamente, bueno igual nos da un poco de nostalgia dejarla ;-; fue casi medio año con ella y esta demás decir que estamos muy contentas con los resultados que tuvimos con nuestro primer fic :) , nunca pensamos que lograríamos tener en cada uno de los capítulos que hemos subido más de 200 visitas, eso si...no se pongan flojos para dejar reviews a estas alturas v.v no sean malos...nada les cuesta apretar abajo donde dice **GO **y **DEJARNOS UN REVIEW** con sus comentarios pequeñitos o grandes...nos encanta leerlos y contestarlos y como dicen por ahí "el tamaño no importa" xppp así que ya saben...

Antes de dejarlos con el nuevo cap. de este epílogo, queremos contarles algunas **novedades**, **tenemos dos nuevos proyectos** uno de Inuyasha y el otro de Ranma ½, y queriamos aprovechar para contarles al menos como se nos ocurrieron ;). **El de Inuyasha **nació de los deseos de Sakura de hacer un fic navideño xp ella tiene espiritú navideño ya xp a mi con suerte me llega por un ratito el 24 en la noche y además de las simples ganas tambien le nacio la inspiración al ver un fanart que colocaremos en nuestro profile por si desean verlo, y además de esa pic también conspiro el hecho de que justo hace un par de días le hice un comentario a Sakura con respecto a un artículo que leí sobre el significado de la navidad en Japón :) , esta historia será de un solo capítulo y estamos rezando para no emocionarnos y hacerla demasiado extensa xp pretendemos publicarla para navidad y de este año xppp. **Nuestro proyecto de Ranma ½ **nació de una manera más enferma xp, no sé si en algún minuto se los he comentado...a mi la inspiración me nace escuchando canciones de las series, ya sean bgm o vocales y siempre tengo en mi reproductor varias de ellas (me enferma salir y escuchar la música que ponen en el transporte publico x.x) y un día con mis neuronas bien derretidas xp ví en mi mente ciertas escenas al escuchar una canción xp, luego le comenté la idea a mi socia y también visualizo las mismas cosas enfermas xpp , si quieren conocerla pretendo subirla al profile xp y no se asusten por como se escucha xp, de este proyecto solo puedo decirles que empezaremos a escribirla pronto y que también será estilo comedia romántica..eso si aún no sabemos si será una epopeya como este xp...demás esta decir que esperamos que nos sigan acompañando :)  
Bueno creo que me emocione xpp ahora si los dejo con la tercera parte ;)

En esta parte hay una que otra escena tantito lime, asi que ya están advertidos xp

_**Epílogo II Tercera Parte: Quiero arder entre tus brazos.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Muy temprano en el Dojo Tendo, la pareja de jóvenes luego de vestirse bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse a desayunar. Ranma caminaba abrazando a su mujer, mirándola con intensidad. 

- Mm… Akane… ¿te dije que esas faldas ajustadas que usas te hacen muy sensual?... – murmuró acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de la chica. - ¿Y te mencioné que adoro tus caderas? – susurró con voz ronca besando las mejillas de su esposa.

Un intenso calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Akane reflejándose claramente en sus mejillas – Creo que no...pero me lo has demostrado muchas veces...- comentó mirándolo de forma juguetona cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras - ¿Por qué te gustan? – preguntó sabiendo que provocaría un fuerte sonrojo en su esposo.

El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente. – Porque… - murmuró colocando una de sus manos en las caderas de la chica y acariciándola murmuró – Son firmes al tacto… también me encanta cuando las balanceas al caminar… eso te hace extremadamente sexy… - murmuró acariciando el cuello de su mujer con sus labios.

- Me encanta saberlo...- susurró suavemente Akane mientras abrazaba a su esposo arrimando con deseo sus pechos contra su torso – mmm Ranma...si seguimos así no vamos a llegar al trabajo...- gimió bastante acalorada al sentir como su esposo la jalaba por las caderas aún más hacia él.

- Oh ¡Ohayou muchachos! – sonrió Nodoka sorprendiendo a la joven pareja. – Veo que despertaron con mucha energía hoy… ese es mi Ranma… siempre tan varonil... – agregó orgullosa.

- Oha...Ohayou...- contestó Akane furiosamente sonrojada separándose con rapidez de su esposo – go...gomen...que vergüenza...nosotros pensábamos que seguían con Nabiki – comentó avergonzada.

- No se preocupen... – rió satisfecha la mujer agitando su mano en señal de que no le molestaba. – Sigan tranquilos… - afirmó sonriente mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Ranma decidido a seguir las órdenes de su madre jaló a su esposa hacia su pecho, la miró con intensidad. - ¿En qué nos quedamos? – preguntó sensualmente.

- ¿Pero en qué diablos estas pensando? – preguntó Akane mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. - ¡No me lo digas! – lo detuvo al ver la expresión totalmente deseosa de Ranma. – Vamos a desayunar...- dijo tomándolo de la muñeca jalándolo con ella hacia el comedor. – Ohayou otousan...oji-san – saludó mientras se sentaba en su lugar acompañada de un bastante frustrado Ranma.

- Ohayou oyaji, oji-san… - murmuró Ranma tomando los palillos desganado. - ¿Cuándo llegaron? – preguntó levemente irritado.

- Llegamos muy temprano, no los quisimos despertar porque pensamos que su fin de semana debió ser bastante agitado ¿no hijos? – preguntó Soun bastante esperanzado pensando en que tal vez esta vez el heredero de la escuela de combate libre había sido concebido.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Akane sonrojada - ¿co...cómo preguntas ese tipo de cosas? –tartamudeó nerviosa.

- No seas tímida Akane, estamos preocupados porque queremos saber sobre nuestro heredero… - sonrió Genma devorando con avidez su plato.

Ranma se ahogó con lo que comía. - ¿¡De qué demonios hablas oyaji!? – exclamó un poco alterado.

- Hai..hai… - asintió Nodoka feliz. – Estamos muy intrigados por saber cuándo nos darán un nieto... – sonrió maternalmente. – Me gustaría que nos dieran cinco al menos... – finalizó guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

- Cof, cof...- tosió con fuerza Akane al ahogarse con el arroz.- ¿CINCO? "_kuso siempre supe que la tía era un poco extraña...pero cinco...no...nunca...es mucho..."_ – preguntó mirando bastante alterada a su suegra. Giró su rostro para observar a Ranma quien se veía extrañamente tranquilo - ¿Cinco?...- murmuró por lo bajo – Tíos ¿Cómo era Ranma cuando niño? – preguntó levemente irritada por la tranquilidad de su esposo.

- Etto... – balbuceó un poco nerviosa Nodoka. – Digamos que Ranma era demasiado hiperactivo... – finalizó secando un poco su sudor con un pañuelo.

- Por no decir que era el mocoso más fastidioso del mundo… - agregó Genma con escalofríos. – Siempre hacía de las suyas conmigo… desde que lo llevé a entrenar cuando era muy pequeño… me ha metido en muchos problemas... – suspiró resignado sirviéndose su quinto plato.

Ranma sintió como una vena en su sien le palpitaba. - ¿Qué yo te metí en problemas oyaji?... ¿NO SERÁ AL REVES? – gritó lanzando un puñetazo directo a su cara.

- Exactamente igual que cuando lo conocí entonces...- afirmó Akane mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo.

Ranma miró de reojo a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. "_¡Je! tengo una respuesta para eso... ya recuerdo..."_ sonrió maliciosamente. – Oji-san… ¿y Akane cómo era de niña?– preguntó interesado lanzando una mirada sutil sobre la chica. - Creo que hace unos años usted mencionó que tenía poderosos pulmones… igual que Izayoi, la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha -

Soun dejó de leer el periódico, un sudor frío lo recorrió al recordar a su hijita de bebé – Era muy linda y tierna...- comentó nerviosamente- pero cuando se enfadaba o quería algo, chillaba tan fuerte que casi todo el vecindario se daba cuenta de que le pasaba algo – afirmó comenzando a reír mientras era observado por una Akane que tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Ranma soltó una carcajada. – Y aún sigue conservando esos pulmones... – afirmó entre risas codeando levemente a su esposa.

Disimuladamente Akane pellizcó el muslo del chico - Al menos yo era tierna...y creo que deberían prepararse porque en menos de un año es probable que tenga a su heredero...- sonrió levemente sonrojada. El sonido del teléfono salvó a Akane de tener que soportar el interrogatorio de sus padres. – Yo voy...-dijo antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente para ir a contestar, dejando a Ranma solo para contestar todas las dudas de sus padres y tío.

- ¿Moshi-moshi? – contestó Akane luego de levantar el auricular.

- ¡Ohayou Akane-chan! – respondió Kagome desde el otro lado.

- ¡Ohayou Kagome-chan¿Cómo están todos¿Inuyasha sigue deprimido? –preguntó Akane sonriendo traviesamente.

- Bien – sonrió sonrojada Kagome. – Anoche intenté consolarlo… los niños estaban dormidos... todo iba demasiado bien… demo… ¿puedes creer que se formó una tormenta y los niños se despertaron y nos pidieron dormir con nosotros? – finalizó suspirando resignada. – Necesito de tu ayuda, amiga... – apeló con voz suplicante.

Akane hizo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse – Hai...ya te lo dije ayer, nosotros podemos cuidar de ellos cuando ustedes quieran...- afirmó – Hoy no vienen alumnos al Dojo por la tarde, si quieres podemos ir por los niños cuando salgamos de la escuela.-

- ¡Domo Arigato! – sonrió Kagome emocionada. – ¿Entonces nos vemos en la tarde, ne? -

- Hai, nos vemos en la tarde – colgó Akane, al voltear se encontró con su esposo quien la observaba con una clara expresión de berrinche - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó tratando de verse lo más inocente posible.

- Me abandonaste… - murmuró Ranma mirando hacia el suelo. – Después que dijiste que pensábamos tener un bebé… me hicieron un interrogatorio...recién logré distraerlos para escapar… - finalizó con una expresión de trauma absoluto. – Ahora están discutiendo que nombre va a llevar su futuro heredero… espero que no tengan tan mal gusto como el maestro... – finalizó con una gotita en su frente.

Akane suspiró resignada – Gomen ne...- sonrió acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas – que discutan todo lo que quieran...no les servirá de nada, el nombre de nuestro hijo o hija lo escogeremos nosotros – afirmó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello - ¿no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde o si? –

- No… ¿por qué? – preguntó curioso acariciando con ternura el cabello de su esposa.

- Mm...bueno es que nos ofrecí para cuidar ésta noche a los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome-chan... ¿te molesta?- preguntó Akane regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Mm... algo – murmuró Ranma sonriendo maliciosamente a su esposa. – Inuyasha parecía desesperado ayer con Kagome… no será que… - el muchacho sonrió burlonamente - ¿por eso nos dejan los niños? – preguntó.

- No te burles...-rió Akane – hai es por eso y sabes que te encanta jugar con los gemelos, así que no te creo que te moleste para nada...además nos servirá como práctica...- afirmó levemente sonrojada.

- Hai… pero creo que esta noche no podremos practicar para lo otro... – sonrió traviesamente el muchacho.

- Vives pensando en eso ¿no? "_en la noche no...pero quién sabe... tal vez antes si..."_– comentó Akane dirigiéndose hacia la salida, prefirió no despedirse de sus padres para no tener que pasar por el mismo interrogatorio que su esposo. – Pervertido...- sonrió sacándole la lengua antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

- ¡Oe espera! – exclamó Ranma persiguiéndola mientras tomaba su maletín para dirigirse corriendo hacia la salida.

**-------------------------**

El viento mecía con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, su silbido era roto por desgarradores gritos de una joven princesa que se encontraba atada al tronco de uno de estos, totalmente presa del pánico.

- ¡Otou-sama!... ¡Tasukete kudasai! – exclamó la niña dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, por más que intentara moverse no podía zafar las cuerdas que estaban fuertemente aseguradas.

– Otou-sama ...¿Dónde estas? – llamó nuevamente desesperada esperando una respuesta, un silencio extraño reinaba en el tenebroso bosque, sólo podía percibir unas cuantas sombras y escuchar el viento que hacía mover las ramas de los árboles, semejando sonidos espeluznantes, como voces del otro mundo.

En ese momento una sombra diferente a las anteriores emergió en el lugar, la pequeña sonrió y muy curiosa observó a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba. Su rostro feliz no duró mucho tiempo, era el rey del castillo del Este, el más malvado y tirano de todos los que se hubieran conocido. La pequeña Izayoi había sido atada a ese enorme tronco gracias a las órdenes que había dado a uno de sus vasallos, Souta Higurashi. Este rey odiaba a la pequeña por ser hija del soberano del Oeste, Inuyasha Taisho, a quien todos respetaban y consideraban el gran señor de todos los feudos lindantes, era una persona muy querida porque ofrecía ayuda a todos los que necesitaban y muy generoso con las familias pobres.

El rey malvado, envidioso de éste, no quería que dominara las tierras que le pertenecían, ni tampoco el reino del Oeste, según sus pensamientos un medio demonio no era digno de tal responsabilidad y no merecía tantos honoríficos como los que le eran otorgados.

- Mocosa… deja de gritar… es tu fin – sonrió despectivamente el anciano. – No quiero mancharme con la sangre de la hija de un hanyou… por eso vendrá mi más fiel vasallo a acabar con tu vida… y ya no habrá más heredera… el reinado del este y oeste será sólo mío! – rió escandalosamente el rey.

- Maldito viejo desgraciado...- una imponente voz cortó las risas del anciano; ésta provenía de un fuerte hombre de cabellos plateados que se mecían al viento, su presencia llenó por completo el escenario y atrajo la atención del público femenino – POR HABER SECUESTRADO A MI PRECIOSA HIJA...- sus ojos dorados llenos de furia se clavaron sobre el ahora asustado hombre - TE VAMOS A HACER PEDAZOS MALDITO BASTARDO – exclamó desenfundando su poderosa espada.

- Miserable… no sabes a quien te enfrentas... – sonrió con malicia el anciano retrocediendo algunos pasos. En ese momento apareció una figura mucho más alta que la de este, un joven alto de cabellos oscuros de apariencia muy varonil se acercó al campo de batalla, colocándose adelante del rey malvado. – Hanyou... – sonrió desdeñosamente. – Yo soy tu oponente… ¡pelea! – gritó.

-¡Keh!...veo que quieres morir maldito humano...ni siquiera vale la pena ensuciar mi espada con alguien tan débil como tú...- comentó Inuyasha de forma despectiva volviendo a guardar su espada – ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácil viejo...- sonrió de forma burlesca.

Antes de que Inuyasha terminara de hablar los dos pequeños gemelos se habían lanzado a atacar al anciano haciéndolo caer al piso. Por su parte Inuyasha comenzó a atacar a Souta iniciando una serie de movimientos coreografiados con anterioridad para evitar cualquier accidente. Miró de reojo a sus hijos, inevitablemente una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro "_jejeje diablos estos mocosos van a terminar matando de verdad al abuelo de Kagome...no debimos gastar tanto tiempo explicándoles como tenían que hacerlo...pero son tan fuertes..."_ dejo de mirar con orgullo a los niños para realizar el último movimiento que dejó en el suelo a Souta. La suave brisa jugueteó con los cabellos de Inuyasha, los acomodó en un gestó totalmente seductor antes de mirar intensamente hacia el público, centrándose en una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate que parecía levemente molesta. - ¡Keh! nadie puede contra el gran Inuyasha...- afirmó con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Souta con una seductora sonrisa regalaba sus autógrafos a algunas jovencitas y repartía fotos del gran Inuyasha a una multitud de chicas que se empujaban entre sí antes que se acabaran. El muchacho era el encargado de las relaciones públicas, adoraba esa tarea ya que si tenía que promocionar a su héroe era el indicado para eso.

- Paciencia, chicas… tengo para todas... no se preocupen…, acuérdense que tenemos algunos recuerdos para la suerte en el templo… ¡ah! y además les prometo que la semana que viene dejaré que Inuyasha converse con ustedes unos momentos después del espectáculo¿de acuerdo? – sonrió pacíficamente el muchacho.

- Momento… - exclamó Kagome con el ceño totalmente fruncido. - ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Souta? Las fotos de MI esposo no son para regalarlas, y además él no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas… como la entrevista… él sólo aceptó éste trabajo para ayudar a la familia y no para hacer publicidad de su persona... – protestó con un aura de fuego aumentando que aumentaba peligrosamente segundo a segundo. – Así que ya se acabó el espectáculo jovencitas… sólo se trata de una obra de teatro… no una exhibición de un streap tease. – finalizó palmeando las manos indicando que despejaran el lugar, con una vena formándose en su sien.

Algunas muchachas se alejaron para comprar algunos recuerdos en el templo, otras miraron a Kagome con miedo y escaparon corriendo velozmente, finalmente, un pequeño grupito murmuró entre sí, una de ellas que era de cabellos rubios y con una expresión de autosuficiencia observó de forma despectiva a Kagome antes de exclamar lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta escuchara: – …vieja bruja… - a continuación sutilmente huyeron de allí, para dejar a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches totalmente furiosa.

Inuyasha ajeno a la crisis de celos de su mujer estaba sentado junto a sus hijos cerca del Goshinboku; escuchaba con una sonrisa los comentarios de los emocionados gemelos que tuvo que separar con un poco de dificultad del abuelo ya que querían seguir luchando y las protestas de Izayoi que estaba algo aburrida de ser la damisela en peligro.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, Souta al ver la expresión de su hermana, aprovechó para escoltar algunas jovencitas hacia el templo. El abuelo se levantó rápidamente, a pesar de los múltiples golpes que había recibido de sus dulces bisnietitos con sus "inofensivas" espaditas de madera, al sentir el aura ahora fría de su nieta prefirió no meterse en más problemas. Los gemelos e Izayoi optaron por jugar en casa y ver que estaba cocinando su abuelita.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches, totalmente furiosa por las miradas y sonrisas que su esposo había dirigido al público femenino, y especialmente por el comentario de aquella maldita chiquilla se acercó más, quedando a pocos centímetros del hanyou. - ¿Te divertiste mucho, no? – sonrió mordazmente.

- ¿Uh? Como siempre...ya sabes... ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Inuyasha - ¿ No te divertiste viéndome? – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- No, para nada… - rió sarcásticamente. – Me parece fantástico que tengas conquistado así a tu público femenino… ¿es para aumentar el negocio, ne? – espetó mirando retadoramente al chico. – Veo que tus sonrisas surten el efecto deseado… algunas hasta casi se desmayaron – finalizó mirando burlonamente al muchacho.

- ¿Tú?._.."diablos está como fiera...baka, las sonrisas sólo eran para ella_" – preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Kagome se dio vuelta totalmente roja de la rabia. - ¿Yo?... para nada… no estaba prestando atención... – murmuró bastante irritada. – Por cierto, cuando llegué unas jovencitas me pidieron tu número de teléfono… - comentó desinteresada.

- ¡Keh¿Y eso a mi por qué demonios tendría que importarme?...- rápidamente la tomó de una de sus manos jalándola hacia él hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas - ¿qué les respondiste? – preguntó abrazando posesivamente a su mujer para acercar luego aún más su delicado cuerpo hacia él.

Kagome sin moverse lo miró maliciosamente. – Les dije que con mucho gusto, anoté el número de casa en una de las agendas de las chicas. Luego que me agradecieran les comenté que con gusto su suegra las iba a atender, ya que el gran Inuyasha está muy ocupado para atenderlas, generalmente se dedica a atender los deseos de su exigente esposa, y les detallé que vivían en un lugar que parecía otro mundo en una cabaña en medio de un bosque despoblado… - rió alegremente. – Creo que no me creyeron… pero en fin... supongo que después de eso no molestaran jamás – concluyó sonriendo satisfecha.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándola con una media sonrisa – Mmm pero hace muchos días que no puedo atender los deseos de mi excitante esposa...- susurró roncamente cerca de su oído.

- Y tu esposa es muy exigente con ese tema… ¿lo sabes, ne? - susurró Kagome seductoramente acariciando con dos de sus dedos los labios de su esposo. – Ahora mismo… tengo un deseo... – espetó de forma provocativa, mientras cambiaba de posición; giró para colocarse a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, deslizando sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo del hanyou. – Te exijo que me beses… ahora mismo… - enfatizó las últimas dos palabras para luego morder levemente con sensualidad su labio inferior.

Sus dorados ojos penetraron los de Kagome de forma seductora, despacio deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de su mujer hasta posarla en su nuca – Me encanta cuando te pones exigente koishii...- susurró con sus labios casi pegados a los de ella. Su intensa mirada se fijó nuevamente en sus preciosos ojos llenos de deseo, se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos aumentando su excitación, su cálida respiración acariciaba suavemente sus labios incitándolo, atrayéndolo inevitablemente hacia su deliciosa boca. La besó con fuerza, totalmente excitado apresando febrilmente sus labios entre los suyos casi como si deseara robarle el aliento; con igual intensidad separó sus labios comenzando a rozar ansioso con su lengua la boca de su mujer, ésta aceptó dejando escapar un leve gemido que fue ahogado rápidamente por las ardientes caricias de los labios de Inuyasha.

El beso continuó por unos segundos hasta que Kagome, saboreando sus labios, se separó, el hanyou la miró con curiosidad respirando un poco agitado por la pasión de ambos entregada en ese beso. Finalmente, la joven habló: – Inuyasha… prepárate… hoy vas a poder cumplir todos los pedidos de tu esposa…- afirmó sonriendo sagazmente. - Los niños hoy no duermen en casa… ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? - preguntó mirándolo sugerentemente mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos posesivamente el cuello del joven medio demonio.

- No dormir en toda la noche...- susurró Inuyasha muy cerca de los labios de la joven – toda la noche...- sonrió seductoramente.

**----------------------------------**

Ranma recogió los elementos de Educación Física para guardarlos en el armario. "_Al fin terminó mi día…creo que voy a esperar a Akane o iré a preguntarle si tiene tiempo para tomar un café o un helado… la tarde está estupenda…". _Estaba por cerrar la puerta de la bodega cuando una fuerza brutal lo jaló hacia dentro. Ese desconocido poder lo empujó luego a la pared. Ranma abrió los ojos levemente adolorido cuando distinguió la figura de su esposa acercarse con una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro.

- Pero que demon... ¿qué pasó Akane?... – se quejó frotando su cabeza con una de sus manos. – Podrías haber sido un poco más delicada... – protestó por lo bajo tratando de recomponer compostura.

- Ranma...necesito que me respondas algo...es muy importante – murmuró Akane mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación – me conoces desde los dieciséis años...dime... ¿crees que estoy más gorda? – preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Ranma observando curioso a su esposa. "_¿En qué estará pensando para preguntarme eso? Ahora qué diablos le puedo responder… es decir… ella cambió desde que nos conocimos… pero en otro sentido… ella…. kuso… ¿qué mierda le digo?.."_ pensaba nervioso el muchacho de la trenza comenzando a sonrojarse. – Etto… Akane… yo… - balbuceó jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Nani?... "_mierda... ¿por qué diablos duda tanto¿no estoy más gorda o si? Shimatta...Akane recuerda lo que estas haciendo...contrólate..."_ mmm es que yo...- discretamente puso el seguro en la puerta, lo cual no fue notado en lo más mínimo por Ranma quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos - ...verás el otro día encontré algunas cosas y...- la mirada de preocupación de la mujer cambió automáticamente a una totalmente sensual mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente el delantal blanco que usaba sobre su ropa - ...cuando me probé algo de ropa...etto...creo que ya no me sientan bien...¿tú que piensas anata?... – preguntó dejando caer el delantal quedando vestida sólo con el diminuto short y la playera que solía usar en su época de estudiante para la clase de deportes...claro que estas ropas ahora le quedaban mucho pero mucho más ajustadas en ciertas partes.

El muchacho de la trenza se sonrojó furiosamente, comenzó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes. "_Mierda… mil veces mierda… ¿có... có... cómo diablos se puso eso¿Acaso quiere matarme?.. kuso… si intentara algo podrían escucharnos… Akane… maldita sea… te ves tan sexy… te ves perfecta… rayos… no creo soportar estarme quieto por mucho tiempo…"._ Ranma sintió como el calor que había subido a sus mejillas comenzaba a expandirse en todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizó, estaba totalmente shockeado y paralizado sin saber como reaccionar.

- Mmm ¿Qué pasa¿Tan mal me queda esto sensei?...- sonrió Akane girando lentamente delante de su esposo; podía sentir perfectamente como su mirada hacia arder cada centímetro de su piel, pero eso era el mejor aliciente para seguir provocándolo - ...sabes creo que me queda algo ajustado de aquí...- comentó apenas rozando con una de sus manos la zona de sus pechos. – y también me queda muy ajustado en las caderas...- su mirada se encontró con los ojos de su esposo que parecían estar desnudándola en ese mismo momento- ¿tú que crees?...- murmuró casi gimiendo antes de darle la espalda y descender lentamente sus manos hasta sus caderas.

Ranma tomó a su esposa por la cintura rápidamente, arrimándola con fuerza hacia él pegando totalmente sus cuerpos. Con desesperación lamió su cuello, ansioso de sentir su delicada y suave piel, su fragancia a jazmines que lo volvía a loco. Excitado bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica depositando fogosas caricias a medida que deslizaba de manera celestial sus dedos sobre su anatomía, subió hasta la cintura presionando con deseo su tersa piel subiendo luego hasta sus pechos... con ansias los palpó sobre la ropa tan excitante que estaba utilizando. – Ak... Akane… - murmuró enronquecido mientras comenzaba a succionar con delicadeza el cuello de la chica.

La humedad y el ardor de sus caricias le provocaron deliciosos escalofríos que recorrieron una y otra vez todo su cuerpo. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el calor del fuerte cuerpo de su esposo totalmente pegado a ella; excitada comenzó a frotar suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo contra él – Mmm Ranma...aún no me respondes mi amor...- sonrió pícaramente colocando sus manos sobre las de él haciéndole aumentar delicadamente la presión sobre sus pechos.

Ranma sonrió, dejó de lamer el cuello de la chica para soplar levemente esa zona, causando escalofríos en la joven. – Koishii… para nada... tú no estas gorda… sólo que tú… - el muchacho deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Akane para apretar con suavidad uno de sus pechos. Con su otra mano acarició su estrecha cintura delineándola hasta llegar a sus caderas. – Has cambiado… te ves más sexy... – susurró acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa. - Definitivamente desde que te conocí a ahora… te ves más... voluptuosa… excitante... – finalizó mordisqueando levemente la misma zona.

- Ra...Ranma...- gimió Akane; toda su piel se erizaba con los besos de su esposo y su cálido aliento que acariciaba una y otra vez su cuello y nuca. Todo su cuerpo tembló con mayor fuerza al sentir como Ranma la acercaba aún más hacia él dejando prácticamente pegado su trasero a cierta parte de la anatomía de su esposo que comenzaba a cobrar vida haciéndole sentir lo mucho que le estaba gustando al chico su sorpresa.

Por su parte, ella se sentía cada vez más excitada, los jadeos de Ranma, sus besos, la ardiente forma en que la llenaba de caricias aumentaban a cada segundo el fuerte deseo que nacía en su interior, el deseo de poseerlo y ser totalmente suya nuevamente. Rápidamente giró hasta quedar frente a él, deslizó sus manos por el fuerte torso de su esposo hasta rodear con ellas su cuello, lentamente acercó sus rostros dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia – ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?...- susurró sensualmente.

En un rápido movimiento el joven de la trenza tomó a su mujer de la cintura elevándola, sonriendo sensualmente la joven rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del muchacho. Ranma la tomó del trasero con fuerza y se dirigió a la pared, con delicadeza hizo que apoyara su espalda contra esta. Lujuriosamente observó a su esposa, presionando sus dedos con deseo en las nalgas de la chica. – Es la mejor sorpresa que pudiste darme koishii… me encantó… - susurró roncamente acercando su rostro al de la chica, completamente deseoso, estaba seguro, aunque el mundo cayera en ese momento nada importaría, amaría a su esposa una vez más.

------------------------

Era un atardecer hermoso, Inuyasha y Kagome habían regresado a la época actual porque la familia Higurashi había planeado viajar a Hokkaido por una fiesta familiar, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron allí para cuidar de la casa.

En el jardín, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado junto al Goshinboku, Kagome había juntado a sus tres pequeños para hablarles. Tomó aire y sonrió, ya había pensado una forma para que éstos le prestaran atención: -Bien… niños... tengo que decirles algo… si prometen obedecerme les prometo que les regalaré una paleta a cada uno – sonrió tratando de parecer convincente.

- ¡¡Hai!! – contestaron los gemelos con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también acepto… ¿pero qué tenemos que obedecer? – preguntó la niña inocentemente.

- ¡Keh¿por qué tienes que darles algo para que obedezcan? – comentó Inuyasha mirando con la ceja levemente arqueada a su mujer.

- Porque lo merecen… - sonrió Kagome poniéndose de cuclillas para abrazar al par de pequeños los cuales respondieron igual de cariñosos besando repetidas veces las mejillas de su adorada madre. La joven sonrió enternecida – Mis bebés… hoy no dormirán con oka-chan… -

- Diablos mujer...estas actuando como si no los fueras a ver en meses...además ellos estarán bien...son fuertes como su padre- comentó Inuyasha levemente celoso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos niños a la vez mirando a su madre con los ojos vidriosos.

- No se preocupen, hermanitos - sonrió Izayoi. – Yo me encargaré de ustedes, ya soy grande… - afirmó la pequeña abrazando a sus hermanos no muy pequeños a su lado.

- Dormirán en la casa de Ranma y Akane… ¿no les parece genial? – sonrió Kagome tratando de mostrarse entusiasta. – Mis pequeños podrán jugar con Ranma¿ne? Iza-chan, tía Akane jugará contigo como el otro día… ella tiene muchos muñecos de peluche... – agregó la joven guiñando uno de sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡Hai!!!- exclamaron los gemelos recuperando nuevamente su entusiasmo y olvidándose de que no verían a su madre durante toda la noche.

Kagome suspiró aliviada "_Lo logré... ahora tendré que darles algunas recomendaciones... espero que Akane no intente cocinar..."_ – En unos momentos ellos vendrán a buscarlos… pero quiero que me escuchen atentamente.. – afirmó la muchacha tratando de imponer seriedad. – No coman nada de lo que Akane les cocine… salvo arroz con curry que es lo único digerible que prepara… tampoco molesten al señor Panda, no se suban sobre él, no lo pellizquen, no lo mojen con agua caliente y fría por diversión… no corran por la casa sin obedecer a lo que les piden, y POR FAVOR no vayan a entrar a la habitación de Ranma y Akane, golpeen antes de entrar... – enfatizó la joven madre tratando de evitar que sus pequeños sufrieran alguna especie de trauma por ver aquello que no debían.

Inuyasha observó a sus hijos, los pequeños se veían muy concentrados tratando de memorizar las recomendaciones de su madre – Kuso... ¿estas segura de que no se te olvidan unas cien recomendaciones más mujer? – preguntó mirando a Kagome con una media sonrisa.

- Lo logré... – sonrió relajada la muchacha poniéndose de pie. – Oye… no te rías que tú no hiciste nada para ayudarme... – protestó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¡Keh! Ellos saben comportarse mujer...no era necesario todo el discurso – afirmó Inuyasha colocándose de pie para acercarse a ella - ...de todos modos el darle consejos y recomendaciones sobre como comportarse es parte de tus labores de madre – sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – y te ves linda cuando lo haces ¿sabias?-

La muchacha sonrió abrazando al hanyou, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – Inuyasha… tengo un poco de frío… ¿vamos adentro? no quiero que los niños se enfermen... –

- Mmm...koishii hace calor...¿estas bien? – preguntó Inuyasha acariciando con ternura sus cabellos

- Estoy un poco cansada… solo es eso... – murmuró la joven cerrando con pereza sus párpados.

Mientras tanto, una pareja demasiado "feliz" comenzaba a subir lentamente las escaleras para llegar al templo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras Ranma? – preguntó levemente sonrojada Akane luego de sentir la mirada de su esposo durante bastante rato sobre ella.

- A ti… te ves hermosa… ¿te lo dije hoy? - sonrió el muchacho pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. "_Kuso… aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace unas horas… nunca pensé que Akane sería capaz de hacer algo así… pero rayos... debo admitir que me encantó…"_

- Hai...- sonrió Akane– también me llamaste sexy...voluptuosa y excitante...- comentó mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo.

- Ha... hai.. – balbuceó sonrojado contemplando a su mujer. – Y es cierto... – agregó sonrojándose aún más. -. Los muchachos terminaron de subir las escaleras del templo y se dirigieron al jardín donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome con los niños.

- ¡Konbanwa! Kagome-chan, Inuyasha ¿Cómo están? – saludó una sonrojada pero muy feliz Akane.

- Buenas Noches – Ranma estaba totalmente sonrojado. Tratando de recomponer compostura maliciosamente observó a la pareja y preguntó - ¿Qué tienen planeado para esta noche? –

- Hola... "_chikuso...sino fuera por el favor que nos están haciendo le diría que se fuera a la misma..."_- Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mandar al demonio a Ranma por su poco discreta pregunta - ¿Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes? Están muy rojos...-

- Hola chicos... es cierto... ¿qué les ocurrió? – Kagome soltó una risita. - ¿Estuvieron entrenando? – preguntó

- Na...nada...es que...subimos corriendo las escaleras...eso... ¿ne Ranma? – comentó aún más sonrojada Akane.

- Ha.. hai… es eso.. "_¿Qué rayos?… que indiscretos son... como si ellos no hubieran planeado esto para otras cosas.._." – Etto... ¿y cómo está tu yerno, Inuyasha? – preguntó el chico de la trenza burlonamente, feliz de desviar el tema.

- ¿No deberían irse de una vez? " _Bakayaro...¿qué mierda trata de decir con eso de yerno? Ya me las vas a pagar algún día..." _– preguntó Inuyasha algo impaciente – etto...es decir por los niños...antes de que sea más tarde – afirmó levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué la prisa?... ¿Tienes qué hacer algo importante?... no es tan tarde… apenas van a ser las siete y treinta.. – sonrió perspicaz el muchacho de la trenza

- ¡Ranma¿no puedes estar sin molestarlo o qué? – Akane jaló a su esposo de la trenza acercándolo hacia ella – compórtate...- advirtió mirándolo con seriedad.

- Akane...creo que por el favor que nos estas haciendo...dejaré de llamarte bruja...-afirmó Inuyasha mirando a una perpleja Akane - ...pero por lo que más quieras...váyanse de una vez – pidió mientras le lanzaba la mochila con las cosas de los niños a Ranma.

- Ha.. hai.. – asintió Ranma sorprendido por la actitud del hanyou "_Kuso… realmente está mal…"._ Rápidamente tomó la mochila y cargo a los gemelos en su espalda.

- Disculpen a Inuyasha, Akane-chan, Ranma-kun… muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestros hijos. – sonrió Kagome, dirigiéndose a los pequeños besó el cabello de ambos. Luego abrazó a la pequeñita. – Cuídate mucho y cuida de tus hermanos también – susurró acariciando la mejilla de la chiquilla.

- Hai oka-chan… no te preocupes – la niña besó la mejilla de su madre y rápidamente tomó de la mano a Akane. – Oba-san ¿nos vamos? –

Inuyasha se acercó a los gemelos, "delicadamente" acarició sus cabecitas – compórtense y cuiden a su hermana – sonrió al ver como los niños asentían dispuestos a cuidar celosamente a su hermanita. Luego se acercó a Izayoi y delicadamente la besó en la frente – Nos vemos mañana princesa –

- Hai vamos, Kagome-chan...Inuyasha...no hagan muchas travesuras ésta noche...- río abiertamente Akane antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras del templo dejando detrás de ella a una sonrojada pareja.

Izayoi miró a la joven de cabellos cortos con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Quiso preguntarle algo a su madre pero ya se habían alejado, pensativa caminó junto a la chica.

Ranma, siguiéndolas, se despidió de la pareja: - Oe… supongo que tomaran precauciones¿ne? – sonrió de forma burlesca. – A menos que quieran formar un equipo de fútbol… - agregó maliciosamente antes de correr con gran velocidad hacia su mujer, evitando así que el medio demonio se lanzara sobre él a pesar de su buena voluntad para cuidar de sus queridos hijos.

Una vez que terminaron de bajar las escaleras del templo, Akane miró juguetonamente a su esposo – pobrecitos... ¿por qué les dijiste algo así¿viste lo rojos que se pusieron? -

- Hai... eso era lo que quería lograr... – sonrió complacido Ranma. – Son muy poco disimulados… ya sabes a que me refiero... – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Como si nosotros fuéramos muy disimulados...- susurró Akane levemente sonrojada mirando a su esposo.

Ranma hizo una media sonrisa con el comentario, para luego mirar a la pequeña que iba sumida en sus pensamientos. – Oe... Iza-chan… ¿estás pensando en tu novio? –

Izayoi se sonrojó furiosamente. – Etto… estaba pensando que… ¿los adultos hacen travesuras como los niños?... ¿por qué tía Akane le dijo a otou-chan y oka-chan que se comportaran? – interrogó al muchacho evitando su pregunta. La pequeña observó de reojo a sus hermanos que escuchaban atentos la conversación.

- No lo sé... – sonrió maliciosamente el joven, observó a su esposa y agregó: - Si quieres saberlo pregúntale a oba-san… ella fue la que les dijo eso... –

- Me las vas a pagar...- murmuró Akane por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma - ...etto... "_kuso...y ahora qué diablos le digo..."_- balbuceó nerviosa, segundos después una traviesa sonrisa iluminó su rostro – Hai... Iza-chan a veces algunos adultos...sobre todo los hombres se comportan como niños y hacen cosas de niños sólo fíjate en tu tío Ranma...- sonrió maliciosamente mirando a su esposo.

- ¿Qué hace Oji-san? – preguntó la niña mirando curiosa a la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

- ¿Na...nani?.._."shimatta...se parece demasiado a Kagome..."_- balbuceó Akane totalmente roja - ¡Iza-chan¿sabias que tengo muchos peluches? Voy a dejar que juegues con todos ellos preciosa...- sonrió radiante por haber encontrado un pretexto para que la niña se olvidara de sus preguntas.

- ¡Hai! – sonrió alegre la pequeña. - ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – preguntó.

- No, ya casi llegamos... – sonrió Ranma. – Oe... Akane... ¿por qué no respondiste la pregunta de la pequeña? – murmuró por lo bajo para que sólo su mujer lo escuchara, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué no le respondes tú ahora?...me gustaría ver como explicas esas cosas... – contestó la chica de la misma forma.

- Si sigues provocándome tendrás tu castigo por la noche... – susurró sensualmente Ranma en el oído de la joven antes de entrar al Dojo. El lugar parecía vacío. – Oe Akane... ¿de casualidad nuestra familia tenía planeado salir a algún lugar? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ni...niños... ¿por qué no entran a la casa y nos ayudan a buscar al señor panda? – los niños asintieron y entraron corriendo en la casa; bastante sonrojada y algo acalorada Akane miró a su esposo – pervertido... ¿nunca te cansas?... ¿cuándo te he provocado? Mmm si sigues así seré yo quien termine castigándote ésta noche...- afirmó mientras acariciaba despacio su torso.

- Mm… no si antes te castigo yo... – murmuró ronco Ranma tomando en un rápido movimiento la cintura de su esposa.

En ese momento regresaron los pequeños corriendo: - El señor Panda no está... no hay nadie en casa... – dijo Izayoi notablemente desilusionada. – Yo quería jugar con él... – gimoteó.

-¿Te dijeron que se iban a entrenar o algo así? – preguntó Akane mirando algo nerviosa a Ranma.

- Para nada… pero ahora que lo pienso estaban muy raros cuando les contamos que vendrían los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome… - "_Kuso... seguro que huyeron… malditos cobardes…_" pensó el muchacho apretando los puños.

**------------------------------**

Kagome sonrió complacida, la cena ya casi estaba lista, no había dejado que Inuyasha la viera cocinar, era un mal que tenía, cada vez que él se acercaba a ella la comida terminaba siendo un desastre total. Se había esmerado mucho, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Había tomado un baño, su piel estaba impregnada con un perfume con aroma a orquídeas. Vestía una camisola de seda color roja con encajes en la parte de sus pechos que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y medias con ligas del mismo color. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero debía ser por el sol que había tomado durante la tarde en el jardín jugando con sus niños.

– Inuyasha… por favor puedes sentarte... – sonrió acercándose al hanyou, el cual estaba recostado en el sillón con una expresión de aburrimiento y berrinche.

- Ha...hai...Kag...Kagome...- tartamudeó Inuyasha sonrojado mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa y se sentaba. La siguió con la mirada mientras ella volvía a la cocina, los sensuales movimientos de sus caderas hicieron que enrojeciera aún más. "_Chikuso... ¿cómo puede estar pensando en comer ahora? En lo único que consigo pensar es en tocarla, en besarla, en sus deliciosos pechos , en hacerla mía una y otra vez...mierda...se ve tan sensual así"_ pensaba mirando casi hipnotizado el trasero de su mujer. Sentía perfectamente como la pasión comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo desatando un deseo casi salvaje de poseerla en ese mismo instante.

La mujer volvió de la cocina trayendo una bandeja de plata, la comida estaba dentro de una campana que mantenía el calor. Antes de descubrir el platillo, tomó una botella de sake y sirvió primero en el vasito de su esposo, al hacer esto sintió la mirada ardiente del joven en sus pechos, se sonrojó levemente, un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo, luego sirvió para ella. Sentándose, elevó el vasito - ¿Por qué podemos brindar, koibito? – susurró sensualmente.

- Por nosotros...- contestó Inuyasha acercándose un poco más a su mujer – por lo hermosa que estas esta noche...- su ardiente mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer posándose finalmente en sus labios rojos que parecían pedirle que los probara una vez más – porque finalmente esta noche no podrás escapar de mis brazos mujer...-

- Que así sea... – sonrió Kagome. Ambos levantaron los pequeños vasitos y luego bebieron el contenido. Las mejillas de la joven tomaron un intenso color carmesí. Lamió sus labios con delicadeza, mirando intensamente a su esposo. Se levantó de la silla caminó hacia donde estaba el hanyou que la miraba totalmente embobado. Sonriendo coquetamente se sentó en las piernas de su compañero. - ¿No voy a poder escapar de tus brazos, koibito? Que interesante... – susurró rozando sus tibios labios sobre una de las mejillas del hanyou.

- Te voy a secuestrar...- un roncó gemido salió de los labios de Inuyasha, sus mano se deslizaron con ardor por la espalda de su mujer, las posó en sus caderas levantándola un poco para acomodarla a horcajadas sobre él, su mirada seductora penetró en los ojos llenos de deseo de su mujer antes de acercarla aún más hacia su cuerpo; lentamente volvió a subir sus manos recorriendo deseoso sus curvas - ...vas a ser mía toda la noche mujer...- una de sus manos se posó en su nuca tomándola firmemente – y para siempre Kagome...- susurró antes de unir sus labios en apasionado beso, sintió como su mujer le respondía de igual forma aferrándose a él casi como si de esto dependiera su vida, pidiendo más, buscando más. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse entre los cabellos de Kagome mientras hacía el beso aún más íntimo, lentamente su lengua penetró en la boca de su mujer probándola de forma seductora acariciando con deleite la suavidad de ésta.

- Para siempre... Inu... yasha... – suspiró la joven entre los apasionados besos que mutuamente se daban. Recorrió con deseo la espalda del hanyou, el cual sólo portaba el haori blanco. Con rapidez separó la prenda dejando su pecho descubierto. Sonrojada, observó el perfecto torso de su esposo. – Inuyasha... tengo mucho calor... – susurró agitada.

- Ahmm Kagome...yo también...- jadeó excitado mordisqueando con ardor sus labios – diablos mujer me estas volviendo loco...- gruñó antes de acomodarla nuevamente entre sus brazos de lado para cargarla - no aguantó más...te deseo...te necesito...- gimió con necesidad antes de ponerse de pie para subir con ella rápidamente hacia la habitación.

**----------------------------------**

En el comedor de la casa Tendo, los pequeños miraban animadamente televisión, luego de cenar Akane le había regalado algunos caramelos los cuales los aceptaron radiantes. La joven pareja estaba detrás de ellos vigilando que no cometieran ninguna travesura.

- Kuso… realmente se salieron con la suya... – murmuró aún irritado Ranma. - ¿Dónde habrán ido? –

Akane suspiró resignada: - De todos modos no tenían ni una obligación de quedarse Ranma, nosotros quedamos en cuidar de los niños no ellos...- al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de su esposo quién la miraba con una ceja levemente arqueada – bue...bueno yo nos ofrecí para cuidarlos pero sólo porque estaba segura que tú aceptarías anata – sonrió levemente sonrojada- supongo que papá y tío Genma no tenían muchas ganas de ver a estos angelitos, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tu mamá los acompañó...¿crees que piense que dejarnos solos con los niños es alguna especie de entrenamiento? – preguntó arrimándose hacia su esposo para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

El muchacho sonrió viendo la expresión dócil y dulce de su mujer. Con un brazo rodeó el dorso de la chica. – Quizás… supongo que no será tan malo… tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la idea… - susurró acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos de la joven.

Akane le regaló una hermosa sonrisa – Tienes razón...- una de sus manos subió para acariciar con ternura las mejillas de Ranma - ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener anata? – preguntó mirándolo totalmente cautivada.

- ¿Mm… unos veinte? – preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

- No me hagas ese tipo de bromas...- la mano de Akane se deslizó hasta tomar el cabello de Ranma, tirando de el acercó su rostro hacia el suyo - ...a menos que busques algún método en que puedas tenerlos tú-

- Je je... todos los que tú quieras… koishii... – Ranma besó la nariz de su esposa.

- No me asustes así...- Akane subió suavemente su rostro dejando casi pegados sus labios a los de su esposo – te amo Ranma...-susurró rozando con su cálido aliento los labios de él.

Ranma acercó sus labios a los de su esposa hasta que hicieron contacto, rozándolos con suavidad murmuró – Yo también… mucho... –. Besó con ternura a la chica, acariciando con delicadeza sus dulces labios, que eran como néctar para el, sólo estando así era feliz… no necesitaba de nada más.

Akane rodeó lentamente con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo correspondiendo con ternura a su beso, la calidez de sus labios la transportaba totalmente, la hacia sentirse protegida y amada por él. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia sus mejillas para acariciarlas lentamente, iniciando un suave recorrido hasta perderse entre sus cabellos.

Los pequeños dejaron de mirar la televisión para observar a la pareja con curiosidad. Los gemelos cuchichearon entre sí. Izayoi los miró con inocencia.

Shinichi se acercó a la pareja y jaló el pantalón del muchacho para llamar su atención. – ¿A qué están jugando? – preguntó mirando un poco asqueado por la forma de "jugar" de sus tíos.

Akane se separó levemente sonrojada de Ranma, contuvo una risita antes de preguntarle a su esposo: - ¿A qué estábamos jugando anata? Contéstale a Shinichi –

- Mm… - Ranma se sonrojó levemente, luego adoptando una postura de autosuficiencia habló: - A los adultos les gusta jugar de esta forma, Shinichi, algún día me entenderás... – finalizó guiñándole un ojo al pequeño.

- ¡Keh! no voy a jugar nunca a eso...da asco...- soltó Mamoru con una expresión que dejaba claro lo mucho que le desagradaba el asunto.

- Sí como tú digas… - murmuró por lo bajo Ranma. "_¡Je! seguro que en quince años más serás igual de hentai que tu padre..."_

Izayoi se incorporó: – A otou-chan y oka-chan les gusta mucho jugar a eso… pero parece que es un secreto…. sólo lo hacen cuando piensan que no los estamos viendo, pero… es un poco diferente… otou-chan abraza a oka-chan por atrás como si ella fuera a escaparse… y oka-chan se queja. – la niña sonrió radiante – Creo que otou-chan siempre gana en el juego… -

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente, totalmente roja miró a su esposo quien se encontraba aún más traumatizado que ella – "_diablos...siempre supe que Kagome e Inuyasha eran bastante hentais pero nunca pensé que lo hacían en frente de los niños...y de esa forma..." _¿Po...por detrás¿qu...qué viste Iza-chan? – tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Otou-chan besó a oka-chan y la tomó de las pompis… así... – indicó la pequeña tomándose con sus manos sus posaderas. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa. - ¿Dije algo malo? Oba-san y Oji-san están rojos… - exclamó Izayoi señalando a la pareja.

Akane río nerviosamente – je..je...no..."_Shimatta...después de todo no era lo que había pensado...soy una pervertida..."_ es que hace algo de calor por eso estamos rojos je y ¿por qué dices que tu papá siempre gana en el juego?-

- Porque oka-chan se queja… y otou-chan la atrapa muy fácilmente… ¿ese es el objetivo? – preguntó curiosa. – Creo que recién la que ganaba eras tú, oba-chan – sonrió la pequeña.

- jejeje bueno no exactamente...- río abiertamente Akane con las ocurrencias de la niña- más que un juego es para demostrarle a otra persona lo mucho que la amas y cuanto te gusta estar a su lado...pero es algo que sólo debes hacer cuando seas grande – comentó mirando de reojo a su aún shockeado esposo – je hai Iza-chan deje fuera de combate a tu tío Ranma...- sonrío mirándolo juguetonamente.

- ¡Je!... eso fue porque nos atraparon estando desprevenidos... Oji-san siempre gana, pequeña… - afirmó Ranma utilizando su sonrisa más egocéntrica, luego sonriendo maliciosamente preguntó: - Niños… ¿podrían cerrar los ojos? Esto es algo que ustedes no deben ver... –

Los pequeños curiosos asintieron tapándose los ojos con sus manitas murmurando protestas por lo bajo porque querían saber que era lo que iba a hacer tío Ranma.

- ¿Así que me tenías fuera de combate?… – murmuró sensualmente Ranma para luego tomar a su esposa por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. Con su mirada recorrió lujuriosamente su figura.

- Ran...Ranma... ¿qué...qué haces? – balbuceó Akane totalmente roja y respirando con agitación entre los brazos de Ranma – si estabas fuera de combate...- susurró casi gimiendo esperando la apasionada respuesta de su esposo.

Ranma pegó su cara a la de su mujer – Pero ahora estas tú fuera de combate… eso es lo que interesa... – guiñó uno de sus ojos separándose un poco. Akane estaba notablemente sonrojada. De un ligero movimiento la acercó un poco más, afirmada en su pecho la chica respiraba agitada. Ranma tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de su mujer y selló sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

----------------------------

El pálido resplandor plateado de la luna iluminaba levemente los cuerpos de una pareja de desesperados amantes. El ardor que los consumía parecía escapar por sus poros generando un calor ambiental que se acercaba peligrosamente a lo febril.

Inuyasha recostado sobre su mujer recorría con sus labios la cálida piel de su delicado cuello; una de sus manos descendió lentamente hasta tomar uno de los pechos de la chica, lo presionó despacio deleitándose y excitándose cada vez más con las respuestas lujuriosas del cuerpo de su mujer. – Mmm Kagome...me vas a volver loco si te sigues moviendo así ahhmm – soltó en un roncó gemido presionando con mayor deseo.

Kagome sintió fuertes escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, acarició con sus manos la amplia espalda de su esposo glorificándose con su piel, levemente bronceada, firme, descendió hasta llegar a su trasero, deleitada rozó con sus ardientes dedos cada centímetro de su delicioso portento masculino.

El joven deslizó suavemente una de sus manos por los brazos de su mujer hasta llegar a sus hombros, una vez ahí bajó despacio su camisola descubriendo sus firmes pechos. Su mirada recorrió con deseo el cuerpo de la chica, se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella comenzando a rozar despacio sus labios sobre sus suaves pechos. Su delicioso aroma lo embriagaba, se sentía mareado y atrapado por su esencia.

Kagome sintió un poco de frío, extrañamente se sintió un poco agotada. – Inuyasha... tengo un poco de frío... – murmuró entre besos no prestándole demasiada importancia al hecho.

Inuyasha estrechó entre sus brazos a Kagome, despacio se movió sobre la cama dejando a la mujer sobre el – Ahmm koishii...yo me encargo...te prometo que vas a arder en mis brazos...- susurró de forma sugerente en su oído mientras sus manos descendían por sus espalda hasta posarse con ardor sobre sus nalgas.

Kagome asintió sonrojada por las palabras de su esposo, amaba la pasión de las caricias de su compañero, su ronca voz hablándole sensualmente, pero empezaba a sentirse extraña, nunca había sentido algo así, estaba más agitada, con bastante frío, no tenía casi fuerzas. De forma torpe acarició el pecho de su esposo comenzando a cabecear, parecía que todo estaba borroso a su alrededor.

Inuyasha detuvo sus caricias al sentir que Kagome estaba extrañamente quieta entre sus brazos, delicadamente volvió a dejarla recostada a su lado - ¿Kagome estas bien? – preguntó mirándola con preocupación.

- Hai… etto… más o menos… tengo un poco de frío… y me siento muy cansada… como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros… - susurró agitada la chica. – Creo que fue por quedarme unos minutos en la lluvia de ayer… ¿no crees? – la joven estornudó.

Delicadamente Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Kagome – Kuso...mujer estas ardiendo en fiebre...- rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo se sintió levemente mareado, despacio volvió a sentarse- Chikuso... ¿qué mierda me diste para tomar Kagome? – preguntó divertido.

Kagome sonrió bastante debilitada, se recostó a un lado de Inuyasha. – Era sake… ¿no te gustó? – comentó sonriendo. – No me di cuenta que estaba tan mal… pensé que el calor era parte de lo que sentía cuando me acariciabas... – finalizó sonriendo con picardía, pero a continuación estornudó nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre, sus ojos brillosos, por su frente resbalaban algunas gotitas de sudor.

- Siempre supe que te gustaba hacer el amor conmigo mujer...pero no sabia que te acalorabas tanto cuando lo hacíamos...- comentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa poniéndose muy despacio de pie, se acercó a ella para arroparla luego acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas – cuando te dije que deseaba que estar despierto toda la noche nunca pensé que seria cuidándote, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia ya veras que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – sonrió tiernamente antes de besar su frente con suavidad.

Kagome soltó una risita. – Dalo por hecho… mañana mismo estaré mejor… - la chica tosió un poco. – Inuyasha… ¿podrías hacerme ese preparado milagroso? El que hiciste cuando aún estábamos buscando los fragmentos… ¿recuerdas? – sonrió dulcemente acercando su mano a la mejilla del hanyou para acariciarla lentamente con sus dedos. – Era una adolescente de quince años enamorada… tu medicina y el haberte quedado toda esa noche junto a mi… me hizo recuperarme… - la muchacha miró con ternura a su compañero. - Te amo tanto... – sonrió.

Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre la de su mujer, despacio la acercó hacia sus labios para besarla con delicadeza – siempre voy a cuidar de ti koishii...eres mi vida...- bajó su rostro para besar con dulzura sus labios intentando demostrarle con esa leve caricia la infinita devoción que sentía por ella. Lentamente separó sus labios de los de su mujer – Ai shiteru...-

- Arigatou... koibito... – sonrió la muchacha cerrando los párpados débilmente. – Lo sé… sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí… confío ciegamente en ti, amor… mi mejor medicina es estar abrazada a ti durante la noche… sintiendo tu respiración tranquila, tu calidez… sólo con eso estaré mejor.. – sonrió. El muchacho acarició la mejilla de la joven regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, luego fue veloz hacia la cocina para preparar la medicina.

**------------------------**

Akane cepillaba lentamente su cabello mientras miraba algo distraída por la ventana, por fin había logrado que los niños aceptaran irse a dormir, luego de acomodarlos se había puesto su pijama y ahora se preparaba para descansar. "_Creo que comienza a gustarme demasiado la idea de tener a un niño pequeño para cuidar de él...es algo agotador pero debe ser hermoso tener un hijo "_sonrió antes de dejar el cepillo sobre su escritorio.

Ranma abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación, Akane estaba de espaldas, apenas llevaba una camisola, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación hacía resaltar su piel blanca, deliciosa al tacto, la miró totalmente hipnotizado. Con sigilo se acercó hacia la muchacha y la envolvió en sus brazos por atrás.

- Ya comenzaba a extrañarte... – sonrió Akane relajándose entre los brazos de su esposo - ¿te gustó cuidar de los niños? – despacio deslizó sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos del muchacho para acariciarlos con ternura – ¿sabes? creo que no lo hicimos tan mal –

- Después de todo los mocosos no son tan malos… fue divertido… y va a ser mejor cuando tengamos a nuestros pequeños... – sonrió tiernamente el muchacho haciendo girar a su esposa para que quedaran enfrentados. – Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo koishii… una niña hermosa igual a ti... – Ranma colocó con delicadeza algunos cabellos sueltos de la joven detrás de una de sus orejas.

- je je je...pero si tenemos una niña la vas a celar mucho – rió Akane; antes que Ranma le contestara colocó delicadamente dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios – espero que pronto tengamos a nuestros pequeños anata...no sabes cuanto deseo que tengamos un hijo o hija – afirmó tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo – ai shiteru...- susurró suavemente antes de acercar sus rostros para unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Sus labios apenas se acariciaban, pero cada leve roce llenaba sus corazones de la calidez y felicidad que sólo se sienten en brazos del ser amado.

En ese momento unos pasitos interrumpieron, los pequeños aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta entraron en la habitación, los gemelos jalaron a Ranma del pantalón.

- Otou-chan siempre nos cuenta un cuento antes de dormir… Oji-san… ¿podrías leernos algo? – preguntó Izayoi en un gesto de súplica uniendo sus pequeñas manitas en una pose enternecedora.

- Pero qué diab... – murmuró por lo bajo el joven de la trenza separándose de su esposa. - ¿No estaban dormidos? – preguntó

- Sin cuento no dormimos...- murmuró quedamente Mamoru mirando a la pareja con los ojos vidriosos.

Akane miró con ternura a los niños, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó – Vengan niños – les sonrió. Los niños rápidamente se recostaron a su lado siendo observados por un sorprendido Ranma. – Vamos Oji-san...cuéntanos una historia – suplicó Akane con un tono de voz similar al de una niña pequeña mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo.

- Kuso... – susurró Ranma mirando a su esposa con el ceño levemente fruncido. – Está bien… les contaré una historia muy interesante... "_¡Je! ya sé que les voy a decir…" _sonrió maliciosamente acomodándose frente a su esposa y los niños. – Había una vez un muchacho muy fuerte, educado, de buenos principios, valiente, guapo, seductor, encantador, toda joven que se acercaba a él quedaba completamente enamorada al verlo... desde la más simple jovencita a la princesa más codiciada caía a sus pies.. – miró de reojo a su esposa egocéntricamente quien lo miraba con cierto resquemor.– Je... como decía… una vez el apuesto príncipe tuvo que visitar con su padre el reino de un amigo de la familia. Allí se encontró con una princesa que a simple vista parecía bella, pero cuando comenzaron a conversar la muchacha dejó todo su aparente encanto de lado, era una joven violenta, de carácter fuerte, voluble y poco femenina. El pobre príncipe la trataba amablemente, pero ella sin escucharlo pensaba cosas horribles de él, y lo trataba muy mal solo porque sus padres habían decidido comprometerlos... –

- ¿Por qué era así de mala la princesa? – gimoteó Izayoi. – Las princesas siempre son lindas y buenas… -

- A veces las niñas son malas...- comentó Mamoru apoyando la historia de Ranma.

- Hai… Kaoru-chan me da miedo... – murmuró Shinichi con una expresión de pánico.

- El príncipe tampoco era perfecto...- refunfuñó Akane mirando a Ranma con auténticos deseos de ser tal y como describía a la princesa en ese momento – tal vez era apuesto y fuerte, pero en el fondo era muy insensible y grosero con la princesa, ella sólo se defendía, además la pobrecita no tenía más remedio que pensar cosas horribles de él ya que siempre lo encontraba en actitudes extrañas con otras mujeres. El muy pervertido tenía otras tres prometidas...imagínense...pobre princesa ¿no Ranma?- preguntó mirando retadoramente a su esposo.

- Que historia más fea tío Ranma… ¿el príncipe no amaba a la princesa y la maltrataba? – preguntó Izayoi.

- Cómo les decía… - Ranma tosió aclarando su voz. – El príncipe era un total caballero, no escuchen lo que les dice tía Akane, él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella… pero la princesa no se daba cuenta de ello y siempre lo golpeaba, llamándolo pervertido cuando él sólo quería ser amable con ella. La muchacha era tan obstinada que hacía que el príncipe se metiera en muchos enredos por su culpa… pero él como era tan inteligente, fuerte y varonil conseguía siempre vencer.-

- Hime...baka...- río Mamoru contagiando a sus hermanitos.

- No soy ba..., es decir, la princesa no era baka...ni tampoco obstinada, ni mucho menos culpable de que el príncipe se metiera en líos – Akane observó con el ceño fruncido como su esposo sonreía burlándose de ella – Tío Ranma no conoce toda la historia niños, él sólo sabe lo que pasaba con el príncipe...y para la dulce princesa era realmente difícil darse cuenta de que el chico estaba enamorado de ella ya que él vivía diciéndole que era fea, poco femenina y violenta, pero a pesar de todo ella también estaba profundamente enamorada de él – sonrió mirando de reojo a Ranma – pero el príncipe era tan infantil e insensible que no se daba cuenta...a pesar de que la princesa siempre trataba de protegerlo y de ayudarlo y cada vez que ellos estaban a punto de admitir sus sentimientos alguien los interrumpía o el príncipe se acobardaba –

- ¡Oye yo no soy un cobarde! Digo… el príncipe Ranma… etto... ¡el príncipe!... lo que sucede es que Akane... eh... ¡la princesa! no trataba bien al pobre joven y él pensaba que ella lo iba a rechazar… - Ranma estaba totalmente poseído contando la historia y miraba desafiante a su esposa, como si se tratara de una competencia – Además, las prometidas siempre perseguían al apuesto príncipe y él no tenía oportunidad para declararse a la princesa… -

- Para esas cosas si eras cobarde..., es decir, el príncipe baka lo era – Akane miraba fieramente a los ojos a su esposo olvidando totalmente la existencia de los niños- ¿el príncipe tuvo la valentía suficiente para terminar con todas sus prometidas? Además fue la hermosa princesa quien lo besó por primera vez ¿recuerdas? – sonrió mirándolo juguetonamente.

- Oe… yo no era cobarde… - Ranma observó a los pequeños que estaban profundamente dormidos sobre la cama. – La princesa… fue muy atrevida al besar al príncipe... él no estaba preparado… - Ranma se sonrojó. – Pero… me encantó eso… - murmuró acariciando una de las manos de su esposa.

Akane sonrió, bajó de la cama y arropó a los pequeños, luego se acercó hasta Ranma para recostarse entre sus brazos – el príncipe fue muy atrevido al casi secuestrar a la princesa...- la mujer se sonrojó levemente – créeme si me di cuenta de que no te lo esperabas...te quedaste parado en medio del dojo sin reaccionar por mucho rato...en nuestros primeros besos siempre te quedabas como en otro mundo...me encantaba dejarte así...- comentó mirándolo traviesamente.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – ¡Je! pero yo no era el único… tú también intentaste huir en algunas ocasiones… ¿recuerdas en la escalera? – preguntó oprimiendo su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de su mujer. – ¡Co-bar-de! – sonrió burlonamente pero su mirada reflejaba ternura.

- Te he dicho más de mil ve...- las replicas de Akane fueron silenciadas por los cálidos labios de Ranma, que atraparon los suyos en un beso lleno de ternura. Ella le correspondió del mismo modo, sus labios se acariciaron una y otra vez de forma suave, lentamente, apenas rozándose. Sus miradas llenas de amor se encontraron, Akane estiró una de sus manos para apagar la luz – Oyasumi nasai...príncipe Ranma...- murmuró de forma juguetona acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposo.

- Oyasumi... hime-sama... – sonrió el muchacho acariciando delicadamente la espalda de su mujer. – Te amo... – finalizó mientras cubría a ambos con las sábanas.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras_

Vaya...si que ardió Kagome entre los brazos de Inuyasha xp jajaja! Somos malas lo sabemos xp y para colmo Akane y Ranma casi comiendo pan delante de los pobres xp. Sobre la historia que Ranma les relata a los niños no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que eso y realmente fue demasiado divertido, esperamos que les haya parecido igual ;) Les pareció curiosa Iza-chan xp? jejejej así son los mocosos xp ( rayos soné a Inuyasha ;-;)  
Bueno hasta aquí las notas ya les di la suficiente lata allá arriba xp...si les gustó este capítulo, si en algún momento les hizo reir, si nos consideran malas por dejar a Inu y Kagome asi de ganosos xp ya saben cual es la forma de hacernos saber eso xp **ONEGAI DEJEN SU REVIEW** (es re fácil y rápido no sean mala onda ;-;)

Nos vemos!

* * *

Algunas palabras en japonés usadas en esta parte y que tal vez no recuerdes xp: 

**Domo Arigato**: Muchas Gracias  
**Tasukete kudasai**: Sálvame por favor  
**Konbanwa**: Buenas noches  
**Hime, Hime-sama **: princesa.


	26. Epilogo II Cuarta Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos asi me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Aquí estamos con otro capi… cada vez se acerca más el momento de Inuyasha y Kagome… si quieren que lo subamos más rápido solo tienen que dejar sus reviews pronto ; -) ¿de acuerdo?

Esperamos que disfruten de este capi… diviértase!

_**Epílogo II Cuarta parte: Travesuras en el bosque.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Al otro día, después de una mañana de intenso trabajo, Kagome y Akane se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería del hospital. 

- ¡Qué sueño!… no he podido dormir nada... – se quejó Kagome mientras bostezaba.

- Vaya...veo que anoche no perdieron el tiempo...- comentó Akane mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

- Nada de eso... – suspiró resignada la joven de cabellos azabaches. – Ayer por la noche terminé por enfermarme… el día anterior me mojé con la lluvia y cogí un resfriado… - se lamentó Kagome mientras probaba un chocolate con menta. – Demo… Inuyasha cuidó de mi toda la noche… pobrecito… él tampoco durmió bien.. – sonrió sonrojada. – Gracias al preparado que hizo, hoy por la mañana estaba como nueva... –

Akane miró con incredulidad a su amiga – No lo creo... ¿Por qué te mojaste tanto?... ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia? – preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la otra mujer – Aunque... es increíble la mala suerte que han tenido...-comentó entre risas.

- Si es cierto... – refunfuñó Kagome con el ceño fruncido. – Nos besamos en la lluvia… los niños estaban dormidos… pero con la tormenta se despertaron y nos pidieron dormir en nuestro futon… - explicó la chica bebiendo un poco de jugo. – Realmente... estos últimos días hemos tenido muy mala suerte… - La joven mordió nuevamente el chocolate. - ¿Los niños dieron mucho trabajo? – preguntó.

- No, ninguno...fue divertido – sonrió Akane - ¿Sabías que Iza-chan se parece mucho a ti? Es muy curiosa, nos preguntó muchas cosas...- comentó mientras comía lentamente un trozo de tarta de frutas – ¡ah! y tus hijos están totalmente convencidos de que besarse es un juego de adultos...- mirando perspicazmente a su amiga continuó – además tu hija dice que a ti y a Inuyasha les gusta jugar a eso a escondidas y que siempre pierdes el juego porque su papá siempre te atrapa, te abraza por detrás y tú siempre te "quejas"...-

Kagome se ahogó con el café – ¿¿NANI?? – preguntó escandalizada. "_¿Cuándo fue que Inuyasha y yo lo hicimos de esa forma y cómo fue que los niños nos pudieron haber visto?"_ – Etto… en ¿dónde pudo haber sido?... ¿en el río?… ¿en la floresta?.. ¿en los manantiales?… ¿en esa cueva que está cerca del Goshinboku..?.. ¿en la cabaña cuando pensábamos que estaban dormidos?... ¿O acaso fue en la época actual en el baño?... ¿O en el templo? – murmuró sin pensar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Akane la escuchara.

- ¿En...en...el te...templo? – balbuceó Akane totalmente roja - ¿en...en una cueva? ..Kagome-chan...tu hija se refería a los be...besos...- afirmó cada vez más traumatizada - ¿lo han hecho en todos esos lugares? – susurró mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a su amiga.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. – Ak... Akane-chan... ah... ¿sólo se refería a besos?.. – murmuró tranquilizándose. – Que alivio… etto... cambiando de tema... ¿Por qué ayer cuando vinieron a buscar a los niños te veías tan feliz y sonrojada? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente feliz de haber encontrado una excusa para cambiar la conversación.

- Hai se refería sólo a besos, pero creo que los vió en un beso bastante intenso...- comentó la mujer sonriendo – Antes de salir de la escuela...digamos que "acorralé" al profesor de deportes y no lo deje ir hasta que logré todo lo que deseaba de él...-murmuró sonrojada más interesada en revolver una y otra vez su café con la pequeña cucharita que en mirar a su amiga

- ¿Todo lo que deseabas de él? – exclamó Kagome sonrojada en shock. "_Kuso… ¿en la escuela¿Y quién es el profesor de deportes? No puede ser... Akane no haría eso con Ranma…" _–

- ¿Es obvio no? Una vez Nabiki me dijo que la mayoría de los hombres tenía ciertas fantasías con cosas como disfraces, o ciertos roles...y se me ocurrió buscar entre mis cosas mi antiguo uniforme de deportes - comentó Akane cada vez más sonrojada – esperé hasta que terminaron sus clases y lo acorralé en la bodega de deportes...fue increíble...a Ranma realmente le encantó verme así...- suspiró.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? No me digas que pensaste que había otro profesor de deportes en la Furinkan...- preguntó con una media sonrisa.-estás casi como cuando Ranma creyó que engañabas a Inuyasha...- comentó entre risas.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente – Gomen ne… mi mente viajó lejos… je je… - sonrió un poco sorprendida. "_Siempre creí que Akane-chan era más inocente… quién lo diría…"_ las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un carmín más intenso "_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué tipo de fantasías tendrá Inuyasha?... nunca hemos hablado de ese tema… me daría pena preguntarle algo así… pero sería interesante.."_ Kagome soltó una risita para luego tomar un poco más de jugo.

- ¿En qué estas pensando? Hasta ayer no me creía capaz de hacer algo así...ni siquiera sé realmente si algo así formaba parte de sus fantasías...- comentó Akane totalmente roja – pero quería sorprenderlo y lo logré...además cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para nosotros como ahora...-

- Mm etto… - murmuró Kagome visiblemente nerviosa – Estaba pensando qué clase de fantasías tendría Inuyasha… pero eso no importa ahora… ¿piensan tener un bebé? – preguntó interesada.

- Hai...- afirmó con una gran sonrisa Akane – por eso lo de ayer también lo tomamos como practica y fue realmente divertido, Ranma hasta les contó un cuento a tus hijos – sonrió levemente sonrosada – claro que los niños se durmieron antes de que terminara...y sobre las fantasías de Inuyasha ¿por qué no le preguntas? Seguro que estará feliz de darte detalles si se las cumples...-comentó de forma traviesa.

- No... no.. no sé… me daría algo de pena preguntarle algo así… - murmuró un poco nerviosa. – Además... creo que Inuyasha es... como decirlo... instintivo… esa es la palabra.. no creo que piense en ese tipo de cosas… él sólo desea en el momento… no sé si me entiendes.. – Kagome notablemente sonrojada tomó algunos papeles para evitar ver el rostro de su amiga e hizo algunas anotaciones. – Kuso… ya una semana… me voy a volver loca... – suspiró abatida mientras colocaba las servilletas usadas en la tacita de café ya vacía.

- Deberían tomárselo con calma, es decir, no pensar tanto...sólo dejarse llevar cuando se les presente la oportunidad y también creo que deberían explicarles a sus hijos que hay veces en que sus padres necesitan estar a solas...-afirmó Akane mirando divertida a su amiga.

- Hai… supongo… pero son demasiado curiosos… y más los pequeños... – murmuró Kagome. – Ya terminó nuestro descanso... ¿nos vamos? – preguntó.

- No deberías quejarte...se parecen a ti...- rió abiertamente Akane – Hai vamos...- afirmó antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse hacia su trabajo, sin darle mucho tiempo a Kagome para protestar por lo que acababa de decir.

**------------------------**

Un par de horas después Akane salía del trabajo, el atardecer comenzaba a adueñarse del cielo con sus tonos anaranjados. La mujer suspiró llenando sus pulmones del cálido aire; lentamente comenzó a caminar por la acera en dirección hacia su casa totalmente distraída.

"_Seguro ya estas desocupado en casa, a esta hora las clases en el dojo también terminaron...te extraño cuando no estamos juntos casi todo el día, desde los dieciséis años siempre hemos estado prácticamente todo el día juntos"_ sonrió mientras acomodaba su bolso "_me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora..."_

En ese momento Ranma, que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, salió de su escondite y sigilosamente se acercó a su mujer. "_Kawaii… se ve tan bonita con ese vestido blanco... realmente parece una princesa…"_ El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente "_ahora la voy a sorprender ¡je!_" luego de un ligero movimiento la tomó de la cintura.

Akane dio un respingo al sentir que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, era imposible que Ranma estuviera ahí porque si a él se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ir a buscarla le habría avisado. En menos de un segundo la mujer reaccionó como la artista marcial que era, con todas sus fuerzas le dio un codazo a la altura del estomago a su "atacante", rápidamente se separó de él, se preparaba para darle una fuerte patada cuando el supuesto agresor se le hizo extrañamente familiar - ¿Ra...Ranma? –

- Itte... – se quejó Ranma frotando su estomago con una de sus manos. - ¿Qué pasa contigo Akane? – preguntó levemente irritado.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa conmigo?... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a buscarme? - refunfuñó Akane aún algo nerviosa - ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú? Sólo pensé en atacar al degenerado que me estaba sujetando por la cintura...- la mujer se mordió levemente el labio inferior tratando de contener la risa que le estaba provocando la situación.

- Era una sorpresa... pero veo que la próxima vez deberé ser más precavido.. – protestó Ranma mirando de reojo a su esposa.

- Mmm...- Akane se acercó a su esposo, su mirada se fijó en la de él tratando de descubrir que tan molesto estaba - ¿te dolió mucho?...etto...es decir yo no te esperaba -

- Mm... si me dolió… y yo que venía a buscarte... – dijo Ranma en un tono ofendido. – Y así me pagas... – murmuró caminando junto a ella sin mirarla. El chico tenía una expresión bastante tierna, parecida a la de un niño haciendo berrinche.

Akane tomó del brazo a su esposo obligándolo a detenerse.- Espera...- lentamente se ubicó frente a él - ¿Si te doy un beso se te quita el dolor? – preguntó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

Ranma observó a su esposa con malicia. – Mm… ¿un beso de qué tipo? – preguntó guiñando uno de sus ojos.

- Un beso siempre es un beso...- sonrió coqueta Akane – tómalo o déjalo...tú decides...-

Ranma tomó a su mujer por la cintura en un rápido movimiento y la miró intensamente a los ojos. - ¿Eso significa que puede ser del tipo que yo quiera? – susurró con voz ronca muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

Akane sonrió, miró de forma juguetona a Ranma antes de susurrarle al oído – No ¿acaso no confías en mi? –

Ranma sonrojado por la mirada de su mujer murmuró: – Bésame… soy todo tuyo... – el chico se entregó cerrando sus ojos.

Akane posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma, deslizando luego una de ellas hacia su nuca, lentamente acercó sus rostros dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia – Siempre he sabido que eres sólo mío...- susurró acariciando con su cálido aliento los labios de su esposo. La mujer sonrió traviesamente antes de depositar un pequeño beso en las mejillas del chico muy cerca de sus labios. - ¿Ya se te quitó el dolor? – preguntó luego de separarse de él.

El muchacho con el ceño fruncido arqueó una ceja, luego separándose por completo de su esposa, la miró de reojo – Esperaba algo más… íntimo... – indicó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras volteaba a mirarla nuevamente con intensidad.

Akane se sonrojó levemente al notar su mirada – Pervertido...- sonrió traviesamente – yo nunca te ofrecí algo así...y de todos modos si querías algo más íntimo... ¿por qué no me besaste¿no te atreves? – la mujer mordió levemente su labio inferior mirando de forma seductora a Ranma.

Ranma sin pensarlo tomó delicadamente de la nuca a su mujer con una de sus manos y la acercó a sus labios - ¿Lo hiciste a propósito para que yo te besara, ne onna? – susurró de forma sensual antes de empezar a mordisquear el labio inferior de la joven. Luego, impaciente por tomar sus labios la besó apasionadamente , con suavidad buscó profundizar el beso ansioso de sentir aquellas placenteras sensaciones que sólo ella le hacía sentir, transportándolo a un mundo diferente, un paraíso eterno.  
Unos segundos después, lentamente se separó de su mujer. – Ahora si estas perdonada... – susurró el ojiazul semi agitado, su esposa estaba sonrosada, mirándolo completamente embobada. - ¿Qué te pareció koishii¿Creíste que no me atrevería? – preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente.

- Increíble...- murmuró Akane bastante agitada; se abrazó con más fuerza a él, podía sentir perfectamente que aún le temblaban un poco las piernas - ¿por qué te detuviste? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos deseosa de muchos más besos y de preferencia aún más íntimos.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente bajo la intensa mirada de la chica. – Etto… yo.. yo… quería invitarte al Ucchan's a cenar… hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos.. ¿qué te parece? – preguntó un poco nervioso pero a la vez deseoso de llevar a su esposa al Dojo para continuar con la sesión de besos y quien sabe, tal vez algo más.

- Hai, además tengo ganas de ver a Ryo-chan – afirmó sonriendo Akane mientras se separaba de su esposo - ¿Por qué estas tan rojo¿En qué estas pensando? – preguntó mirándolo juguetonamente.

- Nan.. nan.. nandemonai koishii… - tartamudeó el muchacho con sus mejillas totalmente arreboladas. Luego, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica preguntó: - ¿Nos vamos? –

- Vamos...- sonrió Akane - ¿Nunca dejas de pensar en "eso" no? Aunque no debería sorprenderme...siempre he sabido que te encanta "entrenar" conmigo...- comentó mirando de reojo a su esposo.

- Claro… como si tú no pensaras en lo mismo – rió Ranma burlón observando a su esposa que comenzaba a adquirir un rojo intenso. La tomó de la mano para no darle tiempo para contestar y la llevó rápidamente hacia el local.

**------------------------**

Comenzaba a anochecer en el Sengoku, los tonos anaranjados del atardecer daban paso a una variedad de colores violáceos. Inuyasha se encontraba dentro de la cabaña con sus tres hijos, aproximadamente cada treinta segundos miraba hacia el umbral de la puerta esperando la llegada de su mujer...y la maldita espera comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

"_Kuso...ella nunca llega tan tarde... ¿y si le pasó algo? ...mierda tal vez volvió a sentirse mal...maldición no puedo ir con los mocosos a esperarla cerca del pozo y mucho menos dejarlos solos...chikuso..."_. Los gemelos saltaron sobre su padre el cual no prestó ni la más mínima atención a esto.

- Otou-chan… ¿estas bien? – preguntó Izayoi observando con curiosidad la mirada perdida del hanyou.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – masculló el hanyou prestando a atención a sus hijos- Oe...quietos demonios...- dijo con una media sonrisa atrapando a los gemelos y sentándolos sobre sus piernas.- No pasa nada preciosa...estoy bien...¿Se aburrieron con el baka de Ranma? – preguntó tratando de dejar de pensar en su mujer por un segundo.

- Ranma kakoii… - murmuró con el ceño fruncido Shinichi

- Nos contó un cuento muy extraño… la princesa y el príncipe siempre peleaban… y la princesa siempre golpeaba al pobre príncipe… - relató la pequeña. – Además… ojii-san y oba-san estuvieron jugando como adultos cuando mirábamos televisión… sólo que noté algo... él siempre pierde contra oba-san… - afirmó riendo. – Es diferente con otou-chan y oka-chan… tú siempre la vences... – alegó soltando una risita.

Inuyasha sonrió de forma burlesca – Creo que me sé ese cuento...el príncipe baka se casó con la princesa gritona y ahora él es dominado por su mujer y... ¿juegos de adultos? "_pervertidos... ¿qué demonios estuvieron haciendo frente a mis cachorros...mierda...¿CUÁNDO NOS VIERON? Kuso..."_ etto... ¿a qué te refieres con eso Iza-chan?- preguntó levemente sonrojado y bastante nervioso.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste otou-chan? – preguntó curiosa la niña – Mm… es que algunas veces los hemos visto jugando… y oka-chan siempre se quejaba cuando la vencías… cuando la tomabas por atrás… – justificó la pequeña.

- ¿Haciendo qué?...- musitó el hanyou comenzando a ponerse pálido.

- La tomabas de las pompis… - sonrió la pequeña, divertida con las expresiones de su padre.

Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse repentinamente mal "_kuso...estas cosas nos pasan por ser tan ...kuso..."_ - ¿y luego qué pasaba? – preguntó mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

La pequeña estaba por responder pero de repente se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del exterior de la cabaña.- ¿Hay alguien allí? – preguntó.

El par de pequeños rápidamente reaccionó y salieron para ver de quien se trataba, al observar a un joven alto de cabellos rojos atados en una coleta y ojos muy verdes lo reconocieron y saltaron para tomar sus piernas. Una mujer youkai de ojos marrones rojizos y cabello largo color negro, muy atractiva, lo acompañaba.

- Claro que sí – Inuyasha observó a los muchachos con una media sonrisa - ¿qué los trae por aquí mocosos? –

- ¡Ah!... ¡Hola Inu baka! – sonrió sarcásticamente Shippo. – ¡Iza-chan! estás más grande, linda... – sonrió acercándose a la pequeña. – Mm... y ustedes tan enérgicos como siempre… ¡setas lloronas! – exclamó el kitsune dejando al par de pequeñines enterrados entre los hongos llorones para que dejaran de mordisquear sus piernas.

- ¡Konbanwa! Onii-chan – sonrió la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos del youkai zorro.

- ¡Konbanwa Inuyasha, Iza-chan! – sonrió Soten acercándose luego a los pequeños gemelos ayudándolos a salir a la superficie – Shippo...deberías tener más cuidado con los pobres niños...-

- ¡Keh! no te preocupes...con esa técnica no puede hacerle el menor daño a mis hijos...- afirmó Inuyasha orgulloso de sus retoños – deberías superarte mocoso...apuesto que esta chica te vence fácilmente...- comentó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate baka..! – exclamó el joven lanzando rayitos con su mirada hacia los ojos del hanyou. – Desde pequeños que puedo vencer a Soten... – cambió su expresión portando una sonrisa orgullosa mientras miraba a la chica.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gruñó Soten acercándose con una mirada asesina hacia Shippo.- ¡Tú te rendiste¿ya olvidaste que estábamos empatados cuando llego Inuyasha con Konryu¡BAKA! –

- ¡No... no.. es cierto! – exclamó poco convencido Shippo retrocediendo con pánico. "_¡Rayos! esta mujer realmente da miedo cuando se enfada…"_

- ¡Keh! sigues igual que siempre Shippo-chan...- el hanyou sonrió de forma burlesca mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – se útil mocoso y quédate cuidado a mis cachorros, voy a buscar a mi mujer...- dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el pozo, cortando toda posibilidad de replica del muchacho.

- ¡Es cierto!,¡Es cierto¡Es cierto! – chilló Soten cada vez más cerca del asustado muchacho – atrévete a negarlo y te prometo que probamos ahora mismo si me puedes vencer o no...- lo retó.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo... tu ganas.. – sonrió sonrojado por la cercanía de la joven. " _si hubiera estado Inuyasha no lo hubiera admitido tan fácil.."_ – Pero sólo ganas porque yo te dejo.. – sonrió seductoramente acariciando las mejillas de la joven.

La muchacha se sonrojó rápidamente –...tienes que admitir que soy buena...- contestó mirándolo con algo de timidez.

Izayoi miró curiosa a la pareja de jóvenes sonrojados que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. – Nee... onii-san... onee-san… ¿piensan ponerse a jugar como adultos? – preguntó sonriente.

**-------------------------**

En la actualidad, el Ucchan's se encontraba prácticamente vacío, sólo una pareja que conversaba animadamente y la muchacha que atendía el lugar que estaba preparando el pedido de los jóvenes.

- Me pregunto dónde estará Ryoga... – sonrió sarcásticamente Ranma.

- ¿Por qué no admites que tienes ganas de verlo? – río divertida Akane.

- Sí… y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió Ukyo siguiéndole el juego a la joven. – Hace algunos días preguntó por ti… - la mujer sacó el par de okonomiyakis de la plancha y se los sirvió a los jóvenes. – Ryoga fue hace casi cinco horas por los pañales de Ryo-chan… la tienda queda a media calle de aquí, supongo que estará por llegar – respondió tranquilamente apoyándose en la barra. - ¿Ustedes cómo están chicos? -

- Bien… - contestó Ranma. – Oe Ucchan… ¿no me digas que dejaste a la pobre bebé en manos del despistado de Ryoga? – preguntó curioso.

- No… ahora está durmiendo atrás… pero debería despertarla para darle de comer… - respondió Ukyo sonriendo maternalmente al recordar a su bebita. – Akane-chan… ¿es mucha molestia si te pido que la traigas? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto que no es molestia...-sonrió Akane poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la bebita. A los pocos minutos volvió cargando a una preciosa niña de no más de seis meses, que había heredado los ojos color marrón verdosos de su padre y el cabello castaño de su madre. – Pero que hermosa estas Ryo-chan – le sonrió a la bebé quien balbuceaba alegremente una y otra vez como respuesta.

Ranma miró atento a su esposa con la bebé en brazos, sonrió conmovido ante la tierna imagen que tenía delante suyo, se acercó a su mujer y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. "_Kawaii… se ve tan hermosa como mamá… me gustaría tanto que ya estuviéramos esperando nuestro hijo... o hija..."._ – Hola Ryoko... ¿cómo estás, linda? – sonrió el joven de la trenza.

La pequeña dejo de sonreír y balbucear para mirar con curiosidad al adulto que tenía enfrente, sus ojos se comenzaron a poner rápidamente vidriosos, y su expresión cambió a una bastante cercana al llanto.

Ranma, sin notar la expresión de la niña, la tomó delicadamente de los brazos de su esposa. – En verdad estás muy linda pequeña... – sonrió tiernamente. La pequeña luego de escuchar al muchacho comenzó a gimotear disconforme, él no se percató de esto hasta que Ryoko rompió en llanto escandalosamente. Ranma la miró algo asustado: – Kusoo… Ucchan... Akane... hagan algo... – exclamó desesperado tratando de calmar a la pequeña colocándola en uno de sus hombros palmeando su espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que berreara con más fuerza.

Delicadamente Akane volvió a tomar a la bebé – Increíble, nunca te había visto tan nervioso... ¿cómo es posible que Saotome Ranma se ponga nervioso con el llanto de una bebita? – comentó entre risas la mujer mientras mecía con suavidad a la niña quien comenzaba a calmarse lentamente – creo que el magnetismo de los Saotome no te funciona con los Hibiki anata...-comentó de forma juguetona.

Ukyo soltó una sonora carcajada. – Ranma… ¿te ves mal como padre, eh? – sonrió. – Al menos creo que no le agradas a Ryo-chan… - observó a la pequeña que ahora reía alegremente con la joven - ¿habrá heredado los genes de su padre? – se preguntó un poco preocupada recordando el mal de su esposo. – Sólo espero que lo desorientado no sea heredable... – suspiró con resignación.

- Esperemos que no...- comentó Akane – pienso que Ranma se ve bien como padre...- sonrió mirando de forma coqueta a su esposo – pero creo que a ti no te cae bien ¿no preciosa?...a veces es odioso e infantil...pero no es malo – sonrió mirando a la pequeña.

- Gracias Akane… - dijo sarcásticamente Ranma mirando de reojo a su esposa.

Akane sonrió al ver la expresión de niño con berrinche que tenía su esposo – Tal vez la cargaste muy rápido y se asustó, seguro fue eso – comentó acercándose a él con la bebé – vamos inténtalo de nuevo pero no la tomes tan rápido...- sonrió mirándolo dulcemente.

Ranma se acercó a su esposa mirándola con ternura – Te ves muy bonita cargando a la bebé, koishii... incluso este engendrito se ve tierno… pero... - miró con el ceño fruncido a la pequeña. – ¡Je! esta chiquilla chilla como cerdita… tiene a quien salir... –

Ryoko, casi como si entendiera a la perfección lo que acababa de decir Ranma, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. En ese mismo momento un gran paquete de pañales golpeó con fuerza a Ranma directo en el rostro – TEMEE... ¿Por qué demonios hiciste llorar a mi hija, pedazo de idiota? – gritó Ryoga mirando de forma a amenazante a Ranma desde la entrada. La bebé al verlo dejo de llorar milagrosamente.

- ¡Je! solo dije la verdad… realmente son iguales… - sonrió burlonamente Ranma. - ¿Dónde te habías metido P-chan? cinco horas para cruzar una calle… creo que con el tiempo tu mal empeora... – sonrió saltando sobre la cabeza del joven del colmillo.

- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES P-CHAN, NENITA? – gruñó Ryoga, moviéndose con rapidez para dejar caer a Ranma, se giró rápidamente comenzando a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al otro chico, las cuales eran esquivadas a la perfección por este, al igual que él lograba evadir con éxito todos sus contraataques.

Akane suspiró con resignación – supongo que extrañan esto cuando no se ven...- comentó mientras le entregaba la bebé a Ukyo.

Ukyo tomó a su bebé y besó su frente. – Hai, hai… no cambian estos niños… - suspiró con resignación. – Oigan… par de críos… ¡vayan a jugar afuera! No quiero que espanten a los clientes o que asusten a Ryo-chan¿está claro? – exclamó mirando seriamente al par de jóvenes.

Ambos asintieron a lo dicho por la muchacha, claro que sin dejar de lanzarse rayitos con los ojos.

Ryoga se acercó a su mujer, delicadamente acarició las mejillas de la bebé – Papá ya volvió preciosa – le sonrió a la pequeña quien inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear y a estirar sus pequeños brazos para ser cargada por su padre - ¿qué fue lo que te hizo este imbecil? – preguntó cargándola entre sus brazos.

- Creo que a nuestra hija no le gusta que la llamen cerdita... – sonrió Ukyo. Luego, poniéndose de puntillas besó sonoramente la mejilla de su esposo. – Te tardaste, amor... – sonrió con dulzura tomando la mano que el joven tenía libre.

- Je...no tanto como la vez anterior koishii...- sonrió Ryoga mirando levemente sonrojado a su mujer, su expresión de hombre enamorado cambio antes de volver a dirigirse a Ranma – Por supuesto que a nuestra hija no le gusta que le digan así...idiota...seguro la hiciste llorar por eso...-

- No lo decía en serio Ryoga-Kun, su hija es preciosa...- contestó Akane colocando su mano sobre la boca de su esposo antes de que este iniciara una nueva discusión - de todos modos creo que a tu hija no le agrada Ranma...- comentó quitando lentamente su mano de los labios del chico.

Ranma murmuró por lo bajo maldiciones mirando al chico eternamente perdido y a su hija. Luego se sentó con su esposa para seguir comiendo.

- Chicos… ¿para cuándo van a tener un bebé?... – sonrió Ukyo guiñándoles un ojo a la pareja.

Akane tomó suavemente una de las manos de su esposo entrelazando sus dedos – Ya estamos intentándolo – sonrió levemente sonrosada.

- ¿Estas segura que podrás cuidar de dos niños Akane-san? – preguntó Ryoga mirando de forma burlesca a Ranma.

- Claro que sí...- sonrió feliz Akane – claro que puedo y me encanta...- comentó acariciando despacio la mano de su esposo.

- ¡Je! yo me compadezco de la pobre Ucchan y de tu hija… tener que soportar a un cerdo despistado… - murmuró por lo bajo Ranma.

Ryoga miró a Ranma a los ojos de forma desafiante - ¿a quién demo...?- fue interrumpido por un fuerte pisotón de su esposa.- itte...- se quejó murmurando una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo.

Ukyo tomó el biberón que había preparado y se lo dio a la pequeña que gustosa lo aceptó. – Por cierto… ¿cómo están Inuyasha y Kagome? hace tiempo que no vienen por aquí… – comentó la joven de las espátulas, cambiando de tema para no ocasionar otra pelea entre los muchachos.

- Ellos están bien, lo que pasa es que cada vez tienen menos tiempo...sus niños son un poco inquietos...- sonrió alegremente Akane – Cuando atrapaste el ramo en mi boda, pensé que se casarían...pero nunca imaginé que lo hicieran mientras nosotros estábamos de luna de miel... incluso pensamos que estabas embarazada Ukyo... ¿ne Ranma?- comentó de forma juguetona.

- Hai… fueron de prisa... – sonrió maliciosamente Ranma.

Ukyo se sonrojó furiosamente. – Ha... hai… tratamos de juntar a las dos familias.. y cuando al fin los padres de Ryoga llegaron al Ucchan's los retuvimos hasta que terminamos con los preparativos.. y nos casamos.. en la fiesta me preguntaron donde quedaba el baño y desde ese día que no los vemos.. – sonrió con una gotita en su frente. – Nos han llamado… pero siempre están muy alejados de Nerima... –

- Así somos en la familia Hibiki...- suspiró Ryoga – es difícil reunirnos a todos mucho tiempo...- rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno pero al menos tú no desapareces tan seguido como antes Ryoga-kun... ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó Akane

- ¡Ja¿Acaso le diste algún rastreador o algo por el estilo? – sonrió mordazmente Ranma

- No – sonrió Ukyo mirando sensualmente a su esposo. – Creo que ya no le conviene perderse más… - agregó mientras tomaba por debajo de la mesa la mano del joven del colmillo.

La mirada de Ryoga se paseó por el rostro de su mujer. Su mirada azul irradiaba un brillo intenso y sus preciosos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa insinuante que lo hacía presagiar que lo más probable era que esa noche no durmieran mucho y que no sería por causa del bebé precisamente. En su acalorada imaginación se repitieron una y otra vez distintas imágenes bastante sensuales de su mujer.  
Ranma y Akane observaban con curiosidad a Ryoga quien comenzó a reír estúpidamente, segundos después una leve hemorragia nasal atacaba al muchacho.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian...- sonrió Ukyo mirando algo sonrosada a su esposo.

Largo rato después la oscuridad de la noche caía sobre Nerima, las tranquilas calles eran iluminadas por las farolas y adornadas por el plateado resplandor de la luna.

- La noche está preciosa...- suspiró Akane mientras avanzaba caminando del brazo de su esposo. – aunque nada se compara con ver el cielo estrellado en un lugar lejano a la ciudad ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en...- se interrumpió al ver que Ranma estaba totalmente distraído.

Akane se detuvo avanzando luego hasta colocarse frente a su esposo. Lo miró con curiosidad descubriendo un leve matiz de preocupación en su mirada - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa anata? – preguntó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar con ternura las mejillas del chico.

- Na... nada... koishii… - balbuceó Ranma al sentir la voz de su esposa que lo había regresado a la realidad, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo evitando los castaños ojos de su mujer. "_Kuso… ¿realmente seré buen padre? Hoy en el Ucchan's demostré lo contrario… ¿y si a mis hijos también le caigo mal?.. ¿y si nunca me quieren?... ¿qué debería hacer?... mierda… siempre me enorgullecí de ser el mejor en artes marciales… y ahora me estoy sintiendo un completo inútil como esposo y padre..."_

La preocupación de la chica no hizo más que aumentar con la respuesta de Ranma, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.- Eso no es verdad... ¿es que no confías en mi?-

- Sí… pero no me gustaría que te decepcionaras de mi… - murmuró Ranma mirándola tímidamente. – Yo… etto… ¿crees que sería un buen padre?... – el muchacho jugó con sus dedos. – Lo digo por... ya sabes… lo que pasó en Ucchan's con la hija de Ryoga… - indicó bastante decepcionado. – Creo que no le caigo muy bien… y temo que eso suceda también con nuestros hijos… -

Akane sonrió tiernamente antes de abrazar a su esposo – Baka...por supuesto que serás buen padre...- afirmó con un dulce tono de voz – lo que pasó esta tarde no tiene importancia, además con los hijos de Kagome te llevas bien ¿no? – sonrió mirándolo con ternura.- tal vez al principio no vamos a tener idea de como ser buenos padres, pero vamos a aprender juntos, siempre juntos ¿ya lo olvidaste? –

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Hai, siempre juntos... amor... – sonrió estrechando a su mujer entre sus brazos. – Aishiteru..."_No sé que tan difícil sea la tarea de cuidar a mis hijos… pero me esforzaré para ser el mejor de los padres… y con Akane a mi lado… sé que todo saldrá bien…"_-

**---------------------**

La oscuridad reinaba en el Sengoku cuando Kagome atravesó el pozo. Con un poco de dificultad, debido a la falta de luz, trepó las enredaderas que cubrían la entrada al mundo antiguo, la era de las guerras civiles. Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando sintió que un par de brazos la jalaban hacia afuera, la joven se sintió aliviada debido a que gracias a los destellos lunares distinguió una figura con un traje holgado, de cabellera plateada, además, su olfato le permitió distinguir ese aroma a bosque, a pinos, a frescura que tanto caracterizaba al hanyou.

- Koibito… - murmuró Kagome abrazando al muchacho efusivamente. – ¿Y los niños? – preguntó mirando a ambos lados del joven.

Inuyasha tomó de los hombros a la mujer separándola un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos - Están en la cabaña con Shippo... ¡¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?! Es muy tarde mujer...- la recorrió con la mirada tratando de percibir si todo estaba en orden, una vez que terminó la atrajo hacia el nuevamente abrazándola con mucha fuerza.- ¿Dónde estabas Kagome? –

Kagome sonrió – Gomen nee, koishii… hoy tuve un día ocupado, hubo un accidente de tránsito terrible y derivaron a muchos heridos al hospital donde trabajo… por eso me demoré más... – explicó la chica. - ¿Estabas preocupado? – preguntó mirando con dulzura a su compañero.

Inuyasha acercó sus rostros para besar con ternura sus labios – Mucho...- murmuró apenas separándose de ella – por suerte apareció Shippo y deje a los niños con él, pensaba ir a buscarte...-

La muchacha acarició el rostro de su esposo. – Disculpa, koishii… - tomó una de las manos de su esposo entre las suyas - Ahora te daré algo para recompensarte… ¿qué te parece? – sonrió traviesamente.

Los pensamientos acalorados de Inuyasha se reflejaron de inmediato en sus mejillas – ¿Qu...qué me darás? – balbuceó sintiendo como su rubor aumentaba con la mirada de su mujer.

- Sólo sígueme... – espetó Kagome guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

- Ha..Hai...- murmuró el hanyou mirándola totalmente embelesado.

La joven guió al muchacho a un pequeño arroyo en medio del bosque, cerca de un claro rodeado de numerosos árboles de sakura. El lugar era un paisaje digno para escribir en poesías, la delicada fragancia que los pétalos de las flores desprendían hipnotizaba a las personas que pasaban por el lugar, haciéndolos olvidar de las tristezas de ese periodo de guerras lleno de peligros. Aunque, desde la destrucción de la shikon no tama, la amenaza latente de los demonios había casi desaparecido, muchos de ellos vivían alejados en las montañas, alejados de los humanos.

El sonido melodioso de las aguas que recorrían el claro, los grillos que entonaban dulces rasgueos, el clima demasiado apacible y cálido para una noche de invierno. Todo era inmaculado, colmaba de placer los cinco sentidos de los muchachos, una ecuación perfecta para los amantes, invitaba a la felicidad suprema.

- Aquí es… - finalmente habló la muchacha de cabellos azabaches. Con placidez, se sentó en el suelo, luego sacó de la mochila que llevaba un pequeño medallón en forma de corazón, el mismo que le había dado unos años antes en la pelea contra Kaguya.

- ¿Mmm?...- Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su mujer mirando con curiosidad el objeto que tenia en sus manos – Matte...eso es mío...- rápidamente busco entre sus ropas considerando la remota posibilidad de que el medallón que tenía su mujer fuese otro.- ¿Cuándo te lo llevaste? – preguntó sorprendido.- kuso...¿por qué no me di cuenta?-

Kagome soltó una risita. – Te lo robé cuando estabas dormido… - sonrió jovialmente. – Quería ponerle una foto más actual… ya sabes… cuando saqué las fotos que tenía antes fue hace casi diez años… cuando te metiste por primera vez a una máquina para sacar fotos... ¿Recuerdas? – preguntó la chica mientras abría el medallón: en una cara había una foto de ellos juntos en la época que recolectaban los fragmentos de la shikon no tama, ambos sonrojados por la cercanía. En la otra cara del corazón, en una foto reciente, Inuyasha abrazaba posesivamente a la joven, ubicado atrás de esta, ambos sonreían, sus rostros estaban iluminados por la felicidad.

Inuyasha subió una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de la chica – Lo recuerdo perfectamente...- sonrió mirándola con ternura – sigues igual de hermosa que hace diez años...- murmuró cerca de su oído – creo que me equivoqué...cada día que pasa te pones más hermosa koishii...-

Las mejillas de la joven ardieron. – Arigato... koibito… - musitó, luego con ambos brazos rodeó el cuello del muchacho. – Ahora que Shippo está cuidando de los niños… y estamos aquí solos… tú sabes... podríamos... aprovechar la ocasión.. – sonrió juguetonamente acercando su rostro al del muchacho. - ¿Estas de acuerdo? – preguntó casi rozando los labios de su esposo con los suyos.

- ¿Aprovechar la ocasión para qué? – preguntó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa – dímelo...- susurró rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer arrimándola luego lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

- Para que mi poderoso medio demonio me demuestre que tan apasionado es… - susurró sensualmente la chica lamiendo sus labios, una de las manos de la pelinegra se deslizó por el muslo derecho del joven para luego encaminarse hacia su trasero, con picardía pellizcó esa zona de forma suave, deleitándose con el tacto de la suave, firme y tibia de piel de su maravilloso compañero. Con su otra mano recorrió con lentitud e infinita satisfacción el pecho muy bien trabajado del hanyou. – Tu gatita necesita de calor y muchos cuidados… - lo miró sugestivamente mientras mordía su labio inferior – Gatita que se convertirá en una tigresa para hacer arder… para consumir a su esposo en apasionadas llamas, parar derretirlo poco a poco con sus caricias, besos y muestras de amor… -gimió casi ronroneando entre los brazos del muchacho.

Inuyasha tenía más que claro que su fogosa gatita no necesitaría realmente hacer mucho para lograr que su cuerpo se volviera una hoguera, de hecho ya casi lo había logrado. Deslizó con deseo una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, ambos se miraron fijamente. La mirada de Inuyasha era fuego dorado que penetraba con intensidad en la mirada febril de Kagome, poseyéndola, haciendo arder por dentro cada fibra de su ser.

Cerca muy cerca, el calor de sus respiraciones torturaba sus labios entre abiertos – Ahmm...Kagome...Kagome...- gimió Inuyasha con la voz enronquecida; sus dedos se deslizaron con fuerza entre sus cabellos provocando ligeros escalofríos en el cuerpo de la mujer. Apasionadamente unió sus labios a los de la chica en un beso cuyo principal objetivo era tentarla, seducirla, incitarla, despertar y llevar hasta el límite sus instintos. La mano que tenía en su nuca la sostuvo con firmeza mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Su sabor, su cuerpo, cada parte de ella lo atrapaba por completo en las redes del placer...de las cuales en ese minuto no tenía la más mínima intención de escapar...

**------------------------------- **

En la cabaña reinaba el caos, no se podían casi distinguir los muebles debido a que todo estaba cubierto de setas y bellotas, los pequeños gemelos corrían enérgicamente mientras se lanzaban de estas, Izayoi dibujaba en papeles con un marcador rojo permanente algunos corazones para entregárselos a Shigeru, pero, sin intención, había incluso manchado el piso con la tinta. Sin darse cuenta siguió dibujando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Shippo no sabía que hacer, había intentado de todo para que el par de demonios dejaran de correr, los pequeños ante la falta de autoridad del kitsune habían aprovechado para divertirse a lo grande.

- ¡¡KUSOOO!!...¡Van a destruir todo! Soten… quédate aquí y trata de quitarle el marcador a Iza-chan… voy por ayuda... – exclamó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¿Pretendes dejarme sola con estos monstruos?...- preguntó la chica sintiendo perfectamente como una vena comenzaba a latir con fuerza en su sien – Te dejaron a ti a cargo de ellos no a mi... ¿Además cómo demonios pretendes que se lo quite?- gritó indicando a Izayoi que al parecer se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar por el marcador.

- Eres muy fuerte, por eso me gustas... Soten... – se excusó Shippo guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada chica para luego escapar con rapidez hacia el bosque.

Con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron recorrió el lugar olfateando, todavía sonrojado por la declaración que había hecho a su amiga. "_Kuso… ¿ahora con qué cara veré a Soten? Nunca le había dicho algo así… pero… en realidad… es lo que siento… hace muchos años que somos amigos y hace un tiempo me di cuenta que ese sentimiento se fue transformando... no serás cobarde Shippo… si ella te pregunta se lo dirás… ¡está decidido!"_el muchacho alzó un puño y sonrió. Luego, acordándose del motivo por el cual estaba en medio del bosque siguió recorriendo el lugar.

- Este aroma… es muy extraño… ¿serán ellos? – se preguntó en voz baja levemente sonrojado por su presentimiento "_Este aroma es de cuando dos personas están… no puede ser…"._ El joven no pudo continuar pensando en ello cuando escuchó unos gemidos provenientes detrás de una fila de árboles de sakura. Se escondió detrás de uno de ellos y pudo ver una imagen que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida:

Inuyasha y Kagome besándose, pero no era solo eso… era mucho más… ambos estaban frotándose de una manera muy íntima, el torso del hanyou estaba completamente descubierto, Kagome con la falda desarreglada, las manos del hanyou posadas en sus nalgas, la blusa de la chica en el suelo, el sostén aún lo tenía puesto pero las tiras desacomodadas caían debajo de sus hombros, revelando el comienzo de sus senos, la joven no se estaba comportando para nada bien: con ambas manos sujetaba el trasero del medio demonio y con toda la intención apretaba sus senos contra el pecho del joven, el cual gemía entre besos el nombre de su esposa completamente excitado.

- ¡¡¡¡ACKK NOOOOOO!!!! – gritó espantado Shippo cayendo de rodillas en estado total de shock "_No puede ser… el pervertido era Miroku… y Kagome… ella no es así… ¿habrán sido poseídos por algún espíritu maligno?... tengo miedo..."._

- Kag...Kagome...matte...- balbuceó Inuyasha luego de romper bruscamente el beso - ¿Sentiste ese grito? "_Mierda...lo mejor es darle la noticia de a poco...ese fue Shippo"_-

Kagome todavía con las mejillas ardiendo hizo caso omiso de lo que su esposo le había dicho. – Mmm… ¿grito¿qué grito amor?.. yo no oí nada…– murmuró respirando agitada, aún entre los brazos de su esposo se frotó contra él una vez más. – Debió ser alguna criatura del bosque… no te detengas... – gimió cerrando sus párpados apoyando su cabeza en el torso de su compañero.

- Ahmm Kagome...no me hagas esto...- sus manos cobraron vida propia presionando el trasero de su mujer arrimándola aún más contra él – "_maldición...maldito mocoso...¿por qué me siguió hasta acá?"_ – los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente, con rápidez se movió alejándose de su mujer. – Chikuso, onna...Shippo fue quien gritó, si él está aquí es porque les paso algo a los cachorros...- comentó preocupado a una Kagome que repentinamente se puso pálida.

- Ha..¡hai! Vamos a preguntarle que sucedió – espetó Kagome volviendo a la realidad, preocupada por sus pequeños.

Ambos, nuevamente vestidos del todo, se acercaron para encontrar a Shippo con la mirada totalmente perdida.

- ¿Shippo-chan¿qué pasó¿qué haces aquí¿y los niños? – preguntó Kagome alarmada sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del joven que seguía mudo, perplejo y atontado.

La preocupación que sentía Inuyasha en ese minuto terminó de inmediato con la escasa paciencia que tenía – CHIKUSO ¡CONTESTA MOCOSO! – gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al hasta entonces traumatizado Shippo.

Gracias al golpe propinado por el hanyou Shippo reaccionó: - ¡Itte¿qué qué.. ya.. ya volvieron en sí?... ¿Inuyasha… Kagome…? – murmuró mirando con preocupación a la pareja.

- No sé de qué demonios estas hablando mocoso...- gruñó Inuyasha tomando al chico por sus ropas para acercarlo más hacia él- lo único que me interesa saber es ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUÍ? SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS CUIDANDO A MIS CACHORROS...-

- Ah si… - afirmó el muchacho recordando a los no inocentes engendritos del demonio que habían motivado su recorrido por el bosque. – Tienen que venir conmigo… ¡ellos… van a destruir todo, están fuera de control! – espetó Shippo en un tono exageradamente dramático.

Kagome rió mirando la expresión espantada del muchacho ya mucho más alto que ella por una cabeza. – Te ves gracioso Shippo-chan… no creo que un par de pequeñines ocasionen un desastre como el que estas describiendo... – sonrió. – Demo… en cuanto a lo que decías antes… ¿a qué te referías con tu pregunta?... – preguntó mirando al youkai que comenzaba a sudar frío nuevamente. – No estábamos poseídos ni nada de eso Shippo-chan.. – afirmó sonriente. – Sólo queríamos un tiempo a solas… no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero… - murmuró levemente sonrojada.

Shippo recordando nuevamente las imágenes que había visto minutos antes quedó estático sin responder a la muchacha.

- Maldición Kagome ya lo volviste a traumatizar...- refunfuñó Inuyasha frunciendo levemente el ceño – no es que no confíe en nuestros mocosos...- afirmó sujetando rápidamente a Shippo por su coleta – pero hay que reconocer...- con su otro brazo tomó a su mujer por la cintura levantándola algunos centímetros del piso. – que a veces son verdaderamente endemoniados...- soltó antes de correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la cabaña, confiando en que esta aún estaría en pie a su llegada.

En pocos minutos se encontraron en el umbral del lugar, el cual se asemejaba bastante a un campo de batalla luego de terminado el combate. Los pequeños estaban sentados en el piso y se veían agitados pero tranquilos, al igual que Soten quien parecía haber librado una cruenta batalla.- Lo...conseguí...- balbuceó agotada – logré quitarle el maldito marcador...- comentó con una sonrisa triunfal mirando a unos pálidos Inuyasha y Kagome que paseaban su vista de un lugar a otro viendo el desastre en que había quedado convertida su cabaña.

Izayoi a punto de estallar en lágrimas balbuceó - Oto... otou-chan… Soten… me quitó mi marcador… - la pequeña tenía los ojos vidriosos, sus labios temblaban. – ¡¡OTOU-CHAAN!! – chilló corriendo hacia su padre abrazando sus piernas mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

La mirada de Inuyasha recorrió todas las marcas que había en el piso de color rojo; bajo la mirada para encontrarse con su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a sus piernas. Suspiró con resignación antes de agacharse para cargarla en sus brazos y consolarla – tranquila preciosa...mamá te dará otro...- dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña. – pero espero que no muy luego...- murmuró por lo bajo.

Kagome recorrió incrédula una vez más el desastre ocasionado por los tres pequeñines. – Kuso, kuso, kusoo... – murmuró por lo bajo mientras una notable vena se formaba en su sien. "_Ni siquiera en una semana vamos a volver a la normalidad esta casa… ¿en qué rayos pensaba cuando le di ese marcador¡Por kami que no traeré nunca más uno de esos!"_. Luego, colocándose de rodillas totalmente devastada gimoteó con desesperación: - ¡Inuyashaaa…! –

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Soten se acercó a Shippo quien seguía traumatizado sentado en el piso - ¿Estas bien? – movió lentamente una de sus manos frente al rostro del chico tratando de volverlo a la realidad.

- Ha... hai… - murmuró sonrojado Shippo regresando de sus pensamientos. "_Kuso… tengo que armarme de valor… no puedo ser tan cobarde… tú puedes Shippo… eres un youkai, poderoso... valiente... em… supongo...". _El muchacho en un rápido movimiento tomó las manos de la joven youkai. – Soten... gracias por preocuparte por mi… yo… etto... – balbuceó sonrojándose con mayor intensidad – Lo que... que... te di... dije hoy es verdad… t... tú sa... sabes... – tartamudeó nervioso.

- Lo sé...- Soten miró con ternura a los ojos al muchacho, con suavidad tomó con ambas manos su rostro – eres tan tierno...por eso te amo tanto...- sonrió sonrojada antes de darle un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios a Shippo, el cual lo devolvió con fuerza a su antiguo estado de shock, pero ahora con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

**---------------------------**

Los débiles rayos solares matutinos acompañaban a estudiantes y trabajadores en su diario recorrido. Lentamente las calles del distrito de Nerima comenzaban a despertar llenándose de transeúntes y de sus conversaciones, risas y discusiones. A esa hora de la mañana, la que había sido la pareja de prometidos más conocida del lugar se encontraba concentrada en una pequeña discusión

- No te entiendo...- bufó Akane deteniéndose frente a su esposo.- Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer clases en el Dojo y no sólo a los niños más pequeños... maldición Ranma no es muy divertido enseñarle sólo a niños de cuatro o cinco años... ¿Por qué demonios no quieres que te ayude? – antes que Ranma pudiese contestar fue interrumpido por más quejas por parte de su mujer – ¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades?...¿Es eso no? Te recuerdo que soy mucho más rápida que cuando nos conocimos y puedo perfectamente con cualquiera de tus alumnos...tal vez hasta contigo...- alardeó mirando de forma retadora a Ranma antes de voltearse y darle la espalda bastante molesta.

Ranma sonrió tiernamente con la expresión de enfado de su esposa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica que aún seguía de espaldas habló: - Koishii… acuérdate… que tienes que cuidarte, estamos intentando tener bebés y no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos… - el chico acarició los hombros de su mujer y delicadamente la hizo voltear. – Además…Ranma Saotome es el mejor luchador de artes marciales, yo solo puedo entrenar a todos esos tipos… tienes que admitirlo amor, nunca, en ningún aspecto has podido derrotarme... ¡je! - finalizó sonriendo egocéntricamente.

Akane lo miró de forma asesina – Baka, engreído, hentai...- gruñó intentando golpearlo con su bolso mientras el muchacho sólo reía burlándose de sus inútiles intentos.  
La mujer se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz familiar y con un evidente acento chino proveniente desde uno de los locales comerciales. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que se encontraban justo en la entrada del Nekohanten "_no es posible...seguro que sólo fue mi imaginación...esa bruja está muy lejos de aquí..."_

- ¿Ves? – sonrió Ranma al ver que la chica se había dado por vencida. – Koishii… debes admitirlo… nunca podrás vencerme… - asintió moviendo su cabeza en un gesto de presunción sonriendo triunfal.

- ¡RANMA! – chilló Akane dispuesta a mandarlo a volar de una patada como cuando tenían dieciséis años, pero una voz que crispó hasta el último de sus nervios la detuvo.

- Algunas cosa nunca cambiar...- comentó Shampoo mirando de forma burlesca a Akane - ¡Airen¡Shampoo estar otra vez en Japón! – sonrió de forma coqueta mirando fijamente a Ranma e ignorando por completo a Akane. Se disponía a colgarse del cuello del chico cuando Akane claramente celosa se interpuso en su camino colocándose frente a un asustado Ranma.

- Shampoo...- una fingida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane, pero su mirada dejaba claro sus inmensos deseos de fulminar a la mujer – hay cosas que si han cambiado...- afirmó tomando la mano izquierda de Ranma levantándola hasta dejarla casi frente al rostro de la amazona - ¿Ves el anillo que tiene puesto no? No sé si lo notaste pero también estoy usando uno idéntico a ese...porque estamos casados...Ranma es MI ESPOSO...ME AMA...y no necesita para nada que otra mujer lo esté tocando ¿Te queda claro? – la retadora mirada de Akane se clavó en los ojos de la otra mujer que la mirada con una ceja levemente arqueada.

- Akane-chan seguir igual de violenta y celosa... - comentó despectivamente la amazona - Shampoo ser feliz con su esposo...él ser idiota y no muy fuerte...pero tener talentos ocultos increíbles...- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la mujer - En nuestro último encuentro hace más de tres años...airen no contarle a Shampoo sobre ninguna boda...- soltó de forma insidiosa

La estocada de Shampoo hizo tambalear la seguridad de Akane, despacio se separó de su esposo para dirigirle una mirada llena de curiosidad – "_¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijo? Pudo hacerlo perfectamente cuando se encontró con ella en China y si no hablaron de eso... ¿entonces de qué mierda hablaron? Shimatta...me estoy sintiendo de nuevo como cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Sé que él me ama... ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY TAN CELOSA?..." -_

- No te conté porque estaba preocupado por otras cosas… - respondió Ranma con una clara expresión de pánico al observar a su esposa, luego al ver que había empeorado la situación intentó aclarar: - ¡NO!... No quería decir que tú no eras importante koishii… es que… en ese momento… rayos… - el muchacho calló unos segundos tratando de hacer memoria – No... no me acuerdo… pero.. ¡no pienses nada malo! Yo quería volver a ser hombre por completo… así nos casa... casábamos... ko... koishii.. – dijo tartamudeando lo último al ver crecer el aura furiosa de su mujer.

La mirada que Akane dirigía a su esposo se alejaba bastante de la ternura "_BAKA...COBARDE...debí suponerlo, debí imaginar que no sería capaz de enfrentar a Shampoo...solo espera...vas a ver lo que te va a ocurrir cuando hablemos a solas..."_

- Shampoo recordar perfectamente la conversación, airen abrazar a Shampoo y por un instante Shampoo pensar que Akane ya había mando al demonio a Ranma...incluso estar dispuesta a aceptarlo como segundo esposo...- comentó la mujer con una gran sonrisa de felicidad al observar como Akane estaba cada vez más alterada.

- ¿Te abrazó¿Recordaron viejos tiempos? – masculló Akane mirando furiosa a Ranma.

- Momento… ¿acaso no confías en mi? – preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja levemente irritado por la actitud de su mujer y mucho más con la de Shampoo.

- Akane, es deber de esposa confiar ciegamente en su pareja...- comentó la amazona fingiendo inocencia

- Sabes que si confío..._."pero no en ella"_...- musitó Akane – No sé tú pero yo me voy a la escuela Ranma...-afirmó la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo que la hizo sentir un profundo miedo la detuvo.

- ¡¡Bà¿DONDE ESTAS?? – chilló un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y violáceos ojos. – ¡¡Ya te encontré¡¡Bà!! – sonrió el pequeño mientras abrazaba las piernas de un perplejo Ranma.

- ¿Qué diablos es Bà? – preguntó Ranma mirando al pequeño con una gota en su frente.

- Mi bebé decirte papá, airen...- suspiró con resignación Shampoo, se acercó al pequeño para tomarlo en sus brazos – Chao lin, papá está en la cocina...- la mujer habló con el pequeño en perfecto chino mandarín -

Los minutos pasaron lentos para Akane, su corazón casi se paralizó cuando comprendió lo que ese niño acababa de decirle a su esposo, lo que ese niño de negros cabellos y poco más de dos años, inevitablemente sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos "_no puede ser...él no me hubiese hecho algo así...no tengo que pensar esto...maldición por qué me siento tan insegura...quiero irme de aquí...no quiero seguir viendo esto..."_

Ranma observó la expresión de su esposa y con un gesto de enfado se marchó de allí sin articular palabra. "_Kuso… no puedo creer que esté desconfiando de mi a estas alturas… ¿qué pasa contigo Akane?"_

- Ra...Ranma...- Akane observó a su esposo alejarse, tenía inmensos deseos de seguirlo pero sus piernas no le respondían en la lejanía lograba distinguir la voz de Shampoo que le comentaba algunas cosas, sin embargo su mente no podía estar más lejos "_Ranma...shimatta...soy una tonta...no es que no confíe en él...no sé que diablos pasó conmigo...tiene todo el derecho a estar furioso...ahora no sé como enfrentarlo...tal vez ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo...me siento tan estúpida...todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros...¿por qué actué como una niña insegura?..."_ la voz de la amazona la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Tú ser igual a tu padre ¿Cuántas veces tener que decirte que no quitarte las gafas? – suspiró con resignación la mujer observando a su hijo quien ahora usaba unos lentes idénticos a los de Mousse.

- ¿Es de Mousse?...- preguntó Akane sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida.

- Hai... ¿Akane pensar otra cosa? – Shampoo sonrió de forma burlesca.

- Ese no es tu asunto...- masculló Akane antes de correr tras Ranma.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Y que les pareció este capi Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado : ) pasamos a las notas:

- Soten: Es una niña que aparece más o menos en la mitad de la serie en un capítulo, es hermana de los hermanos Rayo, los que mataron al papá de Shippo. Aparece para supuestamente "vengarse" y matar al zorrito por lo que hizo con sus hermanos. Pero al final termina enamorándose de él y haciendo un dibujito retratándolo en el futuro xPP (se veía muy guapo xD) con los crayones que él mismo le regaló :-P es muy tierno y gracioso ese capítulo… por si quieren bajárselo, es el 68 : ). Nos pareció que de las mil niñas que aparecieron en la serie que el pequeño se "enamoró" ella era la más adecuada… bueno, digamos que el zorrito no se enamoró… pero la ultima mirada que le dedicó estuvo cute.. además que las otras niñas eran aburridas xD

- No vayan a creer que Kagome es una pervertida por la mención de todos los lugares que "se portó mal" con Inuyasha… xDD. Cuando lo volví a releer me reí mucho con ese párrafo.. xD (Sakura)  
- Pobrecito Shippo… ¿no creen ; P creo que lo traumatizamos de por vida… bueno… al menos recibió su "recompensa", ne : -P

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios chicos, adoramos cada review que leemos… esperamos recibir pronto los de este capi así publicamos antes el próximo que va a estar cargadito de escenas de "alto voltaje"… así que.. ¿qué esperan? Déjennos su comentario y hágannos felices… por fa!! T.T**

* * *

Palabras en japonés usadas: 

**Kakoii:** Grandioso, genial, cool**  
Onii-chan: **hermano mayor **  
Onee-san: **lo mismo que el anterior pero para hermana xp**  
Onna: **Mujer**  
Kami: **dios**  
Bà: **En chino significa papá


	27. Epilogo II Quinta Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos asi me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Queremos darles las gracias a todas las personas que continúan leyendo nuestra historia :) realmente nos hace muy feliz que sigan fieles a esta historia que aunque no lo crean cuenta con 524 páginas, de las cuales sólo nos faltan muy poquitas por publicar. A todos quienes nos dejan reviews con sus comentarios siempre les agradeceremos infinitamente el tiempo que nos regalan para dejarnos sus opiniones :). Aprovecho estas pequeñas notas para contarles que nuestro pequeño fic de Inuyasha ya está bastante avanzado asi que no tendremos ni un problema para publicar el 24 o el 25 (esto es una pedrada para un hombre sin fe que dudo de nosotras xp saludos Diox xp) y voy a darles un pequeño detallito sobre la historia xp ¿Sabían ustedes que en Japón la noche del 24 es una noche especial para celebrarla en pareja? Creo que ellos del noche de paz, noche de amor...solo asimilaron el noche de amor xp

**Advertencia: Si en alguna de nuestras escenas lemon de todo esta historia has sentido calor, bochornos o algo parecido xp es un buen momento para que el lector se prepare para leer con una botella de agua fría al lado xp, más aún si se encuentran en la mitad del mundo donde nos estamos asando por estas fechas. Y les pongo esa advertencia primero porque el sabio destino xp quiso que las dos escenas lemon existentes en esta historia quedaran juntitas xp asi que...(¿si les pongo disfrutenlo se lee feo xp?) ya saben xp en este cap. hay escenas lemon y si no quieren leerlas o ofende a sus inocentes pupilas...la autocensura rules xp**

**Ah y antes de dejarlos con el capítulo les pedimos que por favor nos dejen sus comentarios como siempre :) onegai , es bien facilito solo van abajo y apretan GO para dejarnos su review xp**

_**Epílogo II Quinta parte: Fuego del atardecer.  
**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

En el Sengoku-jidai, cerca del mediodía aún habían secuelas de los estragos ocasionados por los pequeños, el marcador seguía intacto en el pisos, y en los lugares más recónditos quedaban restos de setas y bellotas. Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome trataban de ordenar el desastre el par de gemelos agotados aún dormían y una alegre Izayoi correteaba por el jardín en busca de flores para confeccionarse una corona. 

Kagome se arrodilló, tomó un cepillo, colocó una considerable cantidad de limpiador sobre el suelo y se dispuso a limpiarlo con sus dos manos tratando de poner el máximo empeño para disipar las manchas que parecía que jamás se borrarían.

Inuyasha bastante fastidiado pintaba las paredes de la cabaña, prácticamente había dedicado toda la mañana a recoger las malditas bellotas y setas dejadas por Shippo y su amiga "_Maldito mocoso del demonio...debí obligarlo a recoger todas esas porquerías...pero ya va a ver cuando lo vuelva a ver...para colmo el aroma de Kagome me está volviendo loco, lo único que deseo es terminar de pintar para poder escapar por un rato...kuso..."_

- ¡Oe Kagome¿Dónde demoni...- todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se paralizó al ver la posición en que se encontraba su mujer y como si esto no fuese de por si lo suficiente para alterar aún más su frágil autocontrol , Kagome movía sus caderas rítmicamente mientras limpiaba.  
Siguió cada uno de los movimientos de su mujer, sintiendo como un fuerte calor comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, sabía que si seguía mirándola de esa forma muy pronto acabaría sobre ella mandando todo al demonio.

- ¿Qué sucede koibito? – preguntó Kagome sin voltear concentrada en limpiar, había logrado que las marcas comenzaran a hacerse más difusas. Súbitamente un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que un fuego abrasador la quemaba.

- Nan...Nademonai...- contestó rápidamente Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, al volver venía a torso descubierto y con el cabello totalmente mojado. Sin mirar a su mujer volvió a su trabajo tratando de completarlo con la mayor velocidad posible "_Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso...me voy a volver loco"_

La muchacha dejó de fregar el piso cuando sintió un ruido, por su lado izquierdo pudo distinguir como un líquido blanco se esparcía por todo el suelo. "_Kuso.. ¿qué diablos es esto?... Inuyasha… no puede ser… después de todo lo que hicimos… ¡¡Inuyasha!! grr…"_ pensó la chica mientras giraba. – ¡INUYASHAA!.. tú.. tú… ¿qué hicist.. um? – se interrumpió al observar el espectáculo que se estaba perdiendo: un Inuyasha extremadamente sensual, con sus plateados cabellos levemente humedecidos, su torso desnudo, pequeñas gotitas recorrían el musculoso pecho del medio demonio, respiraba agitado mirándola intensamente, sus ojos eran fuego, fuego dorado que abrasaba hasta la más ínfima fibra de su cuerpo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, su cuerpo se tensó por completo, el joven no dejaba de mirarla, completamente sonrojada entreabrió sus labios. – Inu... yasha... – murmuró en un gemido ahogado, por inercia lamió sus labios, toda la furia que había sentido en un momento desapareció al ver a su esposo en esas condiciones, tal como felino gateó acercándose a él, completamente extasiada continuó fijando su mirada en la del muchacho, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria recorriendo una y otra vez la figura de su esposo.

Inuyasha sentía que el deseo lo embargaba apoderándose de cada uno de sus sentidos con una fuerza salvaje, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en su ardiente deseo de poseerla. El sonido de los acelerados latidos del corazón de Kagome, su pecho subiendo y bajando en agitadas exhalaciones, todo en ella parecía aumentar su lujuria – Kagome...- sus palabras salieron en un profundo y ronco gemido.

En ese momento se escucharon un par de piecitos que corrían hacia ellos, Shinichi saltó hacia su madre abrazando una de sus piernas, Mamoru hizo lo propio colgándose del hakama de su padre: - ¡OHAYOU! – exclamaron con energía los pequeños sonriendo alegremente.

Inuyasha miró seductoramente a Kagome antes de agacharse para cargar a su pequeña replica – Ohayou diablitos...- sonrió sin despegar su mirada de la de su mujer.

Kagome le devolvió la mirada a su esposo, guiñándole un ojo acarició la cabecita del pequeño de cabellos oscuros. – Ohayou mis bebés… ¿cómo durmieron? – preguntó sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas por todo el calor que su compañero irradiaba con su mirada, sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Onee-chan?... ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Mamoru regresando a la realidad a sus padres que hasta ese minuto seguían mirándose de forma muy poco inocente.

La pelinegra dejó de competir con Inuyasha por quien miraba con más intensidad y deseo al otro para mirar preocupada a su hijo: - ¿Um? Hasta hace un rato estaba aquí… ¿Inuyasha tú sabes? – preguntó alarmada mirando a su esposo. – Voy a buscarla afuera… - espetó mientras se dirigía a la salida

Por primera vez en todo ese rato Inuyasha se percató de que el aroma de Izayoi no se sentía – Maldición...no siento su aroma – cargando aún a su hijo siguió a su mujer cada vez más preocupado.

**------------------------------**

Luego de entrenar a los alumnos de primer año de la escuela Furinkan, Ranma estaba tomando una ducha, no había podido cambiar su expresión en todo el día, sus alumnos acostumbrados a la simpatía del profesor le habían preguntado y él, descargando su ira, los había hecho correr el doble de vueltas que normalmente acostumbraban para evitar preguntas molestas.  
El muchacho se enjabonó el pecho, el agua tibia recorrió todo su cuerpo logrando relajar sus músculos, el vapor empañó el espejo del baño. Pensativo colocó champú en una de las palmas de sus manos y a continuación comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. "_Kuso… ¿por qué rayos no confió en mi¿Acaso me cree tan degenerado, poco hombre, pervertido para hacer algo así?... maldita sea… prefiere creerle a Shampoo cuando sabe que siempre está inventando intrigas para molestarla…"_  
Dejó de enjabonar su cabello para enjuagarlo, con el calor tan placentero de la lluvia se dejó llevar recargándose en una de las paredes. "_Mierda... mierda…, ni siquiera tengo ánimos para conversar con ella… estoy tan furioso y decepcionado..." _luego de unos minutos Ranma cerró el grifo y colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura para dirigirse al cambiador y vestirse. Cuando terminó se encaminó hacia el parque, no quería volver a casa aún, por lo tanto prefirió sentarse debajo de un árbol para hacer tiempo

Al sonar el timbre del receso, Akane decidió ir a buscar a su esposo para hablar con él. Toda la mañana había sido un verdadero calvario, se sentía igual de tonta que todas aquellas veces en las que había pensando mal de Ranma y luego descubría que estaba equivocada "_Ni siquiera sé como empezar a hablar con él...mierda todo esto es mi culpa... ¿cómo pude caer de nuevo en las mentiras de esa mujer?...hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de celosa...rayos debe estar furioso conmigo"._

Ya en el patio de la escuela se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, sin ser vista se fijo en su expresión "_diablos...realmente está furioso conmigo..."_. Ranma miraba en dirección opuesta a ella, concentrado en sus pensamientos. "_Vamos Akane no eres una niña...no seas cobarde...maldición ve a pedirle perdón..baka..."_ con paso decido camino hacia él, pero frenó bruscamente cuando la mirada de Ranma se encontró con la de ella.

Al fijarse en la mirada del chico sintió como se acordaba totalmente, sin poder evitarlo giró bruscamente devolviéndose sobre sus pasos "_maldición, maldición, maldición...tonta, tonta...KUSO NO SOY UNA NIÑA COBARDE..."_ volvió a girar para dirigirse esta vez decidida hacia su esposo quien comenzaba a mirarla con curiosidad.  
Cuando llegó a su lado se sentó junto a él – Tú...tú... ¿estas ocupado?- balbuceó mirando avergonzada hacia el piso.

Ranma sonrió, pero al ver que su esposa lo estaba mirando cambió de expresión a una totalmente seria - Sí… - respondió sin mirarla, luego de unos segundos al no obtener respuesta siguió: - Claro que no estoy ocupado... si lo estuviera no me verías aquí sentado haciendo nada... ¿no crees? – preguntó mirando burlón a la muchacha. "_Rayos... estoy enfadado con ella… pero su actitud… mierda…parece una niñita... no puedo evitar sentir ternura…"_

Akane evitó la mirada de su esposo para que él no notara los deseos que tenía de ponerse a llorar como una niña en sus brazos – Hai...- murmuró quedamente - ¿te molesta que esté aquí? - "_si no quiere hablar conmigo ahora lo mejor es que me vaya...lo que menos deseo es que se moleste aún más...seguro que no quiere ni verme..."._

- Está bien… has lo que quieras… - murmuró Ranma fingiendo frialdad. "_Kuso… si sigue así voy a perdonarla en cualquier momento… no quiero caer…"._ Sin mirar a su esposa tomó un palillo y comenzó a dibujar figuras en el suelo.

Akane lo miró de reojo. – Tenemos que hablar Ranma...- su mirada se fijó en un punto opuesto de donde estaba él para conseguir el valor suficiente para continuar – sé que no estuvo bien lo que pasó esta mañana...yo de verdad...Ranma...mi amor perdo...- se detuvo totalmente frustrada al ver que su esposo se dirigía rápidamente hacia unos alumnos.

- ¡Nos vemos! Tengo una reunión con mis estudiantes… – se despidió el joven alejándose con los muchachos.

- Hai..."_Shimatta...con todo lo que me costó tratar de encontrar una forma para decírselo...el muy idiota ni siquiera me prestó atención..."_ – suspiró frustrada viendo a su esposo alejarse.

**----------------------**

Kagome presa de pánico recorrió todo el lugar, hasta que en medio de un claro rodeado de diversas variedades de flores escuchó risas, una la reconoció rápidamente, era su pequeña, se acercó un poco más tapando sus ojos de la luz del sol que irradiaba con fuerza. Distinguió la figura de una joven muchacha de tez pálida de largos cabellos azabaches y de risa alegre. "…_no puede ser… yo conozco esa risa… ¿será...?"_

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó acercándose. – Iza-chan… estábamos preocupados.. – comentó Kagome mirando a su hija seriamente.

- ¡Konnichiwa! No la regañe Kagome-sama, fue mi culpa yo la traje hasta aquí para buscar flores – sonrió la muchacha.

- ¿Rin-chan? – preguntó sonriendo mientras llevaba de la mano al pequeño Shinichi hasta acercarse a la chica.

- Hai, estaba buscando algunas flores cuando me encontré con su hija ¿él también es suyo? – preguntó Rin observando al otro niño.

- Rin-chan… ¡cómo has crecido! – exclamó Kagome para acercarse a la muchacha y abrazarla efusivamente. Luego separándose sonrió – Hai, él es Shinichi… uno de mis gemelos… por cierto... ¿qué haces aquí sola?.. ¿y Sesshoumaru? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente – Buscaba flores también...Jaken-sama y Sesshoumaru...etto Sesshoumaru-sama...están cerca...- contestó evadiendo la mirada de la mujer – Son iguales a su padre... ¿cuántos cachorros tienen? – preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

- Tres… hai, todos heredaron sus ojos... – sonrió orgullosa la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeñín el cual respondió abrazando las piernas de su madre mientras las acariciaba con sus mejillas. – Etto… ¿y ya tienes novio? Eres una jovencita muy linda… seguro que tienes muchos pretendientes... – Kagome soltó una risita.

- ¿No...novio?- tartamudeó la muchacha totalmente roja – Iie...prefiero acompañar siempre a Sesshoumaru-sama - afirmó con un brillo especial en la mirada.

En ese minuto llegó a toda velocidad Inuyasha cargando en la espalda a Mamoru. Mirando un punto fijo entre los árboles dejó lentamente a su hijo en el piso. – Temee...- gruñó- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SESSHOUMARU? –

- Kisama… no te interesa y aléjate de mi camino… - murmuró Sesshoumaru sin mirar al hanyou.

- ¡Es cierto, no moleste a Sesshoumaru-sama, estúpido hanyou! – espetó Jaken colocándose frente a su amo.

- ¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS! – gruñó Inuyasha mirando amenazadoramente al youkai verde – ¡Keh!.. ¿A quién le interesa meterse en el camino de alguien como tú?...lo que menos deseo es sentir tu repugnante aroma...- se interrumpió para dirigir una mirada hacia la niña que siempre acompañaba a Sesshoumaru – Maldito degenerado...esta niña es tu mujer...¿¡no se supone que despreciabas a los humanos!? –

- Miserable… - espetó Sesshoumaru mirando con frialdad a su medio hermano

- Lo que haga Sesshoumaru-sama no es de tu incumbencia… si él decidió elegir a la mocos.. perdón a Rin-san como su mujer es su problema… - exclamó el youkai verde.

- Jaken… - murmuró Sesshoumaru exterminando al pequeño youkai con la mirada, luego sus labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa.

- ¡NOOOO!... ¡Perdóneme por favor, le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer¡Nunca más voy a hablar de más! – chilló Jaken colocándose de rodillas ante su amo

- Rin… nos vamos… - afirmó Sesshoumaru mirándola intensamente.

- ¡Sayounara! – se despidió Rin mirando a unos sorprendidos Inuyasha y Kagome; rápidamente se acercó a Sesshoumaru – Nos vamos...- afirmó mirándolo con infinita adoración.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!.. ¡Matte¡acuérdese que Jaken está a su lado! – chilló el pequeño youkai corriendo hacia su amo.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras veía alejarse al trío. – Niños… él era su tío… y… por lo que escuché… Rin es su tía – señaló alegremente.

- Maldición mujer...¿cómo puedes tomártelo con tanta calma?...esa bestia se va a reproducir...- comentó Inuyasha con una leve mueca de asco.- y no les digas a los niños que es su tío...ya sabes que no me encanta la idea de que sea mi medio hermano...maldito degenerado...-

- Sesshoumaru ha cambiado… ¿antes solo quería matarte, ne? desde que está con Rin-chan de cierta forma se ha ablandado… - sonrió Kagome acercándose a su esposo. – Además… ¿qué tiene de malo que se reproduzcan¿acaso tú y yo no hicimos lo mismo? – murmuró por lo bajo la joven para que solo la escuchara su compañero.

- ¡Keh! ... no me compares con ese maldito – refunfuñó Inuyasha bastante sonrojado por las últimas palabras de su mujer – ¿Vamos a casa? – preguntó mientras se agachaba para que los gemelos subieran en su espalda.

- Hai… - sonrió Kagome tomando de la mano a la pequeña. – Si son iguales...- murmuró por lo bajo siguiendo a su esposo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a su mujer.

- ¡Nan... nandemonai! – rió Kagome fingiendo inocencia. – Vamos a casa, tengo que preparar el almuerzo... "_Kuso... olvidé que puede escuchar claramente a metros de distancia…"_ – dijo la joven mientras se alejaban del lugar.

**----------------------**

Akane subía las escaleras de su casa bastante distraída. Su expresión reflejaba algo de tristeza, frustración y bastante preocupación "_Siempre me pasaba a buscar cuando terminaba con sus clases...pensé que a pesar de todo también lo haría hoy...no soporto estar así...maldición...me da tanta vergüenza recordar lo tonta que fui..." _se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación apoyándose contra esta "_...si tan solo me hubieses prestado atención esta mañana un par de segundos más todo sería distinto ahora...pero él no tiene la culpa...todo sería distinto si no se me hubiese ocurrido ponerme de ese modo ...kuso, kuso, kuso" _suspiró frustrada apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

- Ranma...- murmuró quedamente sintiendo como volvían a ella los deseos de llorar que la habían atacado durante prácticamente todo el día. – No voy a llorar...maldición...- cerró con fuerza sus ojos como si de esta forma pudiese evitar las lagrimas. Sus deseos de llorar se convirtieron en miedo cuando repentinamente se vió privada de su apoyo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Por un segundo pensó que caería, pero unos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien evitaron que se hiciera daño.

- Ra...Ranma...- balbuceó mirando levemente sonrojada a su esposo. – Gra...gra...gracias por ayudarme..."_me quedaría así todo el resto del día...extrañaba tanto estar cerca de él...si supiera como me ha hecho falta durante todo el día estar a su lado...conversar con él..._"- tartamudeó avergonzada pero sin separarse de Ranma.

- Akane... – murmuró sonrojado, luego, al darse cuenta que su esposa lo miraba intensamente prosiguió: - Deja de ser tan torpe y presta atención a lo que haces… si no fuera por mi quién sabe que te pasaría… - sonrió engreído. "_Y me gustaría estar siempre para protegerte… diablos… no puedo estar enojado ni siquiera unas horas… lo único que deseo ahora es perdonarte… no quiero soltarte de mis brazos…"_

Akane desvió su mirada hacia el piso – Hai, fui distraída..."_sigue enojado conmigo ...maldición pase lo que pase no voy a empeorar aún más las cosas...por muy desagradable que sea..."_... realmente no sé que sería de mi si no estuvieras junto a mi...para salvarme...- murmuró quedamente

Ranma en un rápido movimiento se separó de la chica para caminar unos pasos y alejarse girando para quedar a espaldas de ella, con el rostro levemente sonrojado, espetó: - Akane… yo… yo… - balbuceó con dificultad - ¡te perdono! – exclamó finalmente volteando para darse cuenta que su mujer había desaparecido. "_Um… ¿qué habrá sucedido con ella? supongo que habrá escuchado…"_

**-------------------**

Estaba atardeciendo en la era de las guerras civiles, Kagome tomó su mochila para colocar algunas prendas dentro de ésta. Había salido unos momentos para dejar a los pequeños en la casa de Miroku y Sango con la excusa de que limpiarían la cabaña. Inuyasha se había adentrado en el bosque en búsqueda de leña.

- Hoy no puede pasar nada… estoy completamente sana, los niños en casa de Sango… Shippo se marchó con Soten a otra aldea para defender a los habitantes de posibles ataques de youkais… definitivamente… nada puede salir mal.. – sonrió satisfecha Kagome colocándose la mochila. Vestía una blusa sin mangas entallada demostrando sus generosos atributos y una pequeña falda roja que se ajustaba a sus caderas delineándolas perfectamente. Su cabello azabache a la cintura que lucía más radiante que nunca con algunas ondas que terminaban en las puntas. Colocó en ciertas partes estratégicas de su cuerpo una delicada esencia de jazmines.

Luego de ordenar un poco el lugar, rápidamente se internó en la floresta, unos ruidos de metal la guiaron hacia el hanyou quien cortaba algunas maderas en pequeños leños para juntarlos y cargarlos, se había quitado el haori, estaba ligeramente sudado por la actividad realizada. Dirigiéndose hacia él lo miró intensamente, sabía que no iba a poder sorprenderlo por la desventaja que corría en cuanto al olfato de su esposo, pero deseaba al menos llamar su atención con su vestimenta y aroma.

- Inuyasha… - suspiró casi gimiendo su nombre mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su esposo con avidez.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, inhaló con fuerza el delicioso aroma de Kagome, mezcla de jazmines y de su propia esencia de mujer que invadió despacio sus sentidos extendiéndose como fuego en su sangre.  
Giró lentamente para mirarla, ella era preciosa; sin darse cuenta cayó totalmente embelesado frente a las perfectas formas de su cuerpo. Todo en ella lo enloquecía, despertando intensos sentimientos en él; sentimientos de protección, de amor, de deseo...y el anhelo de estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

- Kagome...- su voz escapó de su garganta en un enronquecido susurro.- ¿No te da miedo entrar a un bosque sola y vestida así? – preguntó regalándole una seductora sonrisa.

- Para nada… sé que el poderoso Inuyasha me protegería… - murmuró Kagome acercándose al muchacho balanceando sus caderas sensualmente

Inuyasha observó de forma juguetona a su mujer, lentamente se acercó un poco a ella: - ¿Y no te da miedo pensar que tal vez en esta ocasión el "poderoso Inuyasha" no pueda protegerte de él mismo? Mmm...Tal vez él no desea protegerte...presiento que quiere secuestrarte... mujer...-

- ¿Y quién dijo que quiero que me protejas de ti mismo?... – musitó Kagome pegándose a su esposo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de éste presionando sus pechos contra su musculoso torso. – Mmm… además yo quiero ser secuestrada… toda la vida… por mi poderoso Inuyasha… - gimió entre sus brazos mirándolo penetrantemente. – Inuyasha… ahora que estamos completamente solos… ¿qué podríamos hacer? – susurró sugerente acariciando con una de sus manos los hombros y el torso de su esposo.

- ¿Solos?...- preguntó rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su mujer para arrimarla aún más contra su cuerpo. – No me provoques así Kagome...a menos que desees que no te deje ir en todo lo que queda del día – afirmó colocando su otra mano en la nuca de la mujer acercando lentamente sus rostros hasta casi rozar sus labios.

- Hai… los niños se quedaron con Miroku y Sango para que podamos "limpiar la cabaña"… y… ahora venía a buscarte para eso – soltó una risita la muchacha - … demo… ¿podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes, ne? – susurró mordiéndose su labio inferior, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de él.

- Kagome...- gimió Inuyasha. La deseaba intensamente, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese la urgencia que sentía por tocarla, por besarla, por poseerla una y otra vez. Su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado, al igual que el de su mujer despertando su instinto, haciendo arder su sangre y obnubilar su razón. Con fuerza unió sus labios en un beso ardiente, salvaje y posesivo. Ella se lo devolvió con la misma pasión llenándolo de satisfacción y aumentando su deseo.

La joven de cabellos azabaches sintió como la lengua de su compañero se introducía con fuerza dentro de su boca, se llenó de excitación con el ardor de sus caricias, voraz respondió de la misma forma adueñándose de su sabor, de su esencia, hambrienta, deseosa de tener más de él.  
Acarició el dorso del muchacho levemente sudado, olía a hierbas frescas, a pino, su delicioso aroma salvaje la envolvía; extasiada deseaba ser suya una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Luego de recorrer su espalda tomó una de las manos de su esposo que estaba posicionada en su cintura atrayéndola a sus pechos. – Mm… Inuyasha.. – gimió entre besos.

Despacio Inuyasha rompió el beso, con sus labios aún casi pegados a los de Kagome abrió bruscamente su blusa llevando luego sus manos hacia sus hombros para despojarla por completo de la prenda; miró con intensidad a su mujer quien jadeaba con agitación. Los pequeños jadeos que escapaban de sus deliciosos labios lo excitaban aún más. Sonrió seductoramente antes de prácticamente arrancarle su sostén. Deseaba con desesperación llevarla hasta el borde del delirio en sus brazos, la necesitaba, todo su cuerpo ardía en la necesidad de tenerla por completo.

- Ahmm me vas a volver loco Kagome...- soltó roncamente comenzando a deslizar con ardor sus manos sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos, sosteniéndolos, trazando pequeños círculos con las yemas de su dedos alrededor de sus erguidos pezones. Sin dejar de acariciarlos, bajo un poco su rostro, rozando despacio con su lengua el delicado cuello de su mujer.

La mujer gimió el nombre de su esposo una y otra vez, encendida por la pasión. Con desesperación desató el nudo de la hakama para que esta cayera al instante y dejara a su ardiente medio demonio como Dios lo había traído al mundo, sonrió con malicia. – Mucho mejor… - acarició con suavidad la espalda del joven para acercarse a su firme trasero, con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos pellizcó esa zona.

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha penetraron de forma lujuriosa en los de Kagome - ¿Mejor?...- con fuerza la tomó por las caderas acercando aún más sus cuerpos, aumentando el fuerte deseo que lo dominaba por completo. Excitado deslizó sus manos sobre sus firmes nalgas apretándolas, acariciándolas, despertando en ella caricia a caricia la misma hoguera que lo consumía por dentro.

Nuevamente unió sus labios apoderándose de ellos de forma apasionada, con un deseo que crecía segundo a segundo de forma descontrolada. Su lengua se hundió en su boca con ardor buscando adueñarse de su delicioso calor. Sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente hacia los bordes de sus caderas comenzando a subir la ajustada falda descubriendo su trasero, despacio rompió el beso antes de arrancar con fuerza las pantaletas de su mujer. Tomándola nuevamente por las nalgas la arrimó hacia su cuerpo. – Mucho mejor...- sonrió seductoramente.

La muchacha sintió un fuerte escalofrío al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, su cuerpo se estremeció aún más al notar que el ardiente miembro del hanyou chocaba contra su bajo vientre. – Mm... Inu...yasha… - ronroneó frotándose contra el cuerpo del muchacho repetidas veces para aumentar su excitación. – Te deseo… - se dirigió al cuello del chico para besarlo, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, comenzando a chupar con avidez su piel , bajaba su rostro para hundirse en el perfecto pecho de su esposo mordisqueándolo con delicadeza, sus manos continuaban firmes reposadas en las nalgas del muchacho, oprimiéndolo con sus ardientes dedos.

- Kagome...Kagome...te necesito...- Las manos de Inuyasha subieron ansiosas por las caderas de su mujer, abriendo su falda para desnudarla por completo. Jadeó con excitación al sentirla totalmente desnuda entre sus brazos, deseosa al igual que él. Con fuerza la levantó cargándola entre sus brazos, la chica se aferró con firmeza a su cuerpo mientras él avanzaba hasta llegar donde estaba extendido su haori, despacio la recostó sobre éste. Se arrodilló cerca de ella, sonrió al ver la ardiente mirada de su mujer, la cual correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos se deslizaron con deseo sobre sus muslos acariciando lentamente cada centímetro de su deliciosa piel.

La tomó deseoso por las caderas girándola fácilmente hasta dejarla boca abajo, sus manos descendieron con ardor por su espalda, su cintura hasta detenerse en sus caderas, las sujetó con firmeza elevándolas hasta dejarlas cercanas a su cuerpo.

Su mujer se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, la rodeó con los brazos acercando su espalda hacia su torso, una de sus manos se cerró sobre sus pechos acariciándolos con pasión. Su ardiente miembro se frotaba lentamente sobre sus caderas mientras él comenzaba a morder su cuello ansioso por saborear su deliciosa piel.

La joven jadeó agitada, las fuertes manos de Inuyasha acariciando sus senos, su virilidad que se endurecía rozando sus nalgas, la humedad en su cuello provocada por los deliciosos besos propinados por el medio demonio, todo provocaba en ella deliciosas sensaciones, su cuerpo se consumía entre los ardientes brazos del imponente hanyou. Anhelante por obtener más frotó sus caderas contra la intimidad del muchacho, luego separó un poco sus piernas para acoplarse mejor a su cuerpo. – Inuyasha… tómame... soy toda tuya… - gimió totalmente excitada.

Fuertes estremecimientos recorrieron el cuerpo de Inuyasha, con cada sensual movimiento de su mujer su excitación se hacia cada vez mayor. Se incorporó rozando despacio cada pequeña fracción de su suave piel, de rodillas detrás de ella tomó con fuerza sus caderas, se detuvo por un segundo para darse el placer de contemplar su perfecto cuerpo, lentamente deslizó sus manos presionando sus dedos sobre sus suave y firme trasero.  
Jadeante se empujó contra ella, deslizándose despacio en su deliciosa y cálida humedad, todo su cuerpo se llenó de placer al sentir como sus músculos cedían amoldándose a la perfección a su ardiente erección. Sus dedos presionaron con fuerza sus caderas inmovilizándolas antes de penetrarla por completo. Todos sus sentidos se perdieron en el placer que sintió al unir por completo su cuerpo con el de su mujer. – Kag...Kagomee...- un roncó gruñido escapó de su garganta antes de comenzar a embestirla con fuerza, rítmicamente acoplando a la perfección sus sudorosos y ardientes cuerpos.

- Inu.. Inuyasha… - gimió la muchacha al sentir en su interior la ardiente y rígida virilidad del medio demonio. Sus ojos se nublaron por la excitación, se sentía completa, llena de él, anhelando que continuara poseyéndola infinitas veces, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, igual que dos piezas de un rompecabezas, nacidos el uno para el otro, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, musicales, sonidos vibrantes, armonía, deseo, calor, pequeños estremecimientos que hacían temblar su cuerpo.  
Movió sus caderas, empujándose contra él, sólo deseaba una cosa y de mil maneras: hundirse en el fuego eterno de la pasión para siempre a su lado, volar en el paraíso tomados de la mano… libres, amantes eternamente, fundirse con el hanyou para siempre en un solo ser, entregarse a las delicias del placer en este mundo o el otro, delirio, locura, ardor, frenesí… con frenesí siguió moviéndose hacia él. Ese deseo que aspiraba, era aquel que nunca acaba, eterno, indestructible, inmortal, corazones que seguirían unidos en cualquier lugar, trascendiendo las barreras del tiempo para siempre.

El calor que sentía dentro lo abrasaba por completo en cuerpo y alma, lo hacia arder llevándolo hasta el borde del abismo del placer. Un gemido gutural que pareció escapar de su alma fue el preludio del éxtasis más profundo. Inuyasha siguió embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza y profundidad. Ambos eran fuego, fuego que se alimentaba del uno con el otro, fuego que se encendía en el ardor de la copula. Movimiento a movimiento la unión se hacía cada vez más intensa, tempestuosa, salvaje, eran fuego y llamas brotaban de sus cuerpos.

Él se volvía loco con los fuertes gemidos que provenían de la garganta de su mujer, con la forma en que su delicioso cuerpo se movía una y otra vez para salir a su encuentro, la sola sensación de su ardiente piel rozarse contra la suya enviaba fuertes estremecimientos a todo su cuerpo.

Gemidos, calientes y jadeantes respiraciones, cuerpos sudorosos acoplándose en primitivo ardor invadieron el silencio del bosque, el cual poco a poco volvió a la calma al igual que la pareja de amantes.

**----------------**

Estaba convencida de que ese día no debería haberse levantado, lo peor del asunto era que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para arreglar las cosas con su esposo. En su último encuentro cuando ya había reunido el valor necesario para abrir la boca, recordó que en ese preciso momento debería estar en el hospital, ya que se había comprometido para asistir a una reunión de trabajo...reunión que finalizó cuando se presentó una emergencia y todos tuvieron que colaborar.

Para empeorar su suerte cuando llamó para avisar que no llegaría a cenar le contestó su padre quien entre lágrimas no encontró nada mejor que decirle que ella no quería a su familia, que no los tomaba en cuenta al salir de esa forma de la casa, que casi los había matado de la preocupación y que cómo era posible que ni siquiera su esposo supiera donde estaba. De todo el discurso de su padre sólo lo último la había afectado...lo más probable era que Ranma luego de su desaparición estuviese aún más molesto con ella.

Ya era casi de noche cuando finalmente consiguió salir del trabajo y en ese mismo instante el maldito invierno decidió hacerse presente de una vez con un fuerte aguacero.  
La pequeña esperanza de que Ranma fuese por ella se diluyó a medida que se acercaba al Dojo. Bueno, tampoco podía culparlo, le había dicho claramente a su padre que podía volver sola a la casa...claro que el muy baka de su esposo podría haber elegido cualquier otro momento para obedecerla y no precisamente ese.

Al llegar se enteró que Ranma amablemente se había ofrecido para acompañar a Ryoga hasta el Ucchan's cuando este se apareció repentinamente en el Dojo. Bastante rato después de su llegada a la casa y luego de tomar un baño tibio, comenzó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

"_Espero que esté aquí y dispuesto a escucharme porque a estas alturas ya no estoy con el mismo humor de esta mañana para aguantar sus enojo...sé que fue mi culpa, pero no por eso voy a aguantar que siga siendo desagradable conmigo...y poco me importa si aún sigue molesto, lo único que quiero es que escuche mis disculpas..."_. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación pero no había nadie, de reojo notó que había luz en la antigua habitación de Ranma, frunció el ceño y decidida se dirigió hacia allá.

**----------------------**

Ranma se encontraba en su antigua habitación, luego de que su esposa repentinamente escapara había quedado un poco extrañado, quizás se había enfadado por sus comentarios, pero decidió no darle importancia, ya que, después de todo, el ofendido había sido él. Sus dudas habían sido resueltas cuando su mujer llamó por teléfono para avisar lo de la reunión y la emergencia, en ese momento llegó Ryoga, que había recorrido todo Tokyo en búsqueda del Ucchan's.

Ryoga, dejando su orgullo de lado ya que debía llevar pañales y leche para su hija decidió pedirle de forma no muy amable a su "amigo" que lo escoltara hasta el local, este había aceptado sólo porque Ukyo había llamado a su casa unas horas antes preocupada porque había mandado a Ryoga al supermercado junto con un policía ya que quedaba algunas cuadras más alejado que la tienda que frecuentaba, el policía había regresado solo porque el muchacho despistado se alejó cuando éste estaba distraído y ya llevaba casi un día perdido.

Luego de llevarlo había tomado un baño y se dirigió a su antigua habitación que servía ahora de "biblioteca", tenía una colección de mangas y una de ellas la seguía desde que tenía dieciséis años, tomó el último tomo que no había podido leer, miraba entretenido la tapa cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y la figura de su mujer amenazante apareció, con brusquedad cerró la puerta.

- ¡Ya no soportó más esto!...- gritó Akane. - Me da lo mismo si aún estas enojado, quieras o no me vas a escuchar...- afirmó mirando decidida a un Ranma que la miraba con curiosidad - y no te atrevas a interrumpirme...ni mucho menos a dejarme hablando sola – agregó al notar que Ranma pretendía decirle algo.- Esta mañana me sentí igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años...la misma inseguridad, la misma rabia, los mismos celos...y sé que actué mal...sé que fui tonta cuando dejé que sus palabras me afectaran...y yo...- la mujer bajó su mirada tratando de esconder las lagrimas que había contenido durante grande parte del día y que ahora inevitablemente comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.- yo confío en ti...sé que nunca me engañarías...sé que me amas...y aunque estoy segura de que esa bruja te acosó como siempre cuando estuviste en China... maldita sea... tengo más que claro que no le harías caso nunca...pero no pude evitarlo...y he intentado decirte todo el día que te amo, que no soporto estar peleada contigo y que necesito que me perdones por lo de esta mañana Ranma...- lentamente subió su rostro mientras secaba con fuerza sus lagrimas encontrándose con la divertida expresión de su esposo. - ¿Qué te da tanta risa?...Si quieres seguir molesto y si no deseas dormir conmigo... ¡me da lo mismo!...- mintió mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta - ¡Haz lo que se te de la regalada gana¡Me da igual! -refunfuñó secando las rebeldes lagrimas que volvían a caer por su rostro.

Ranma ágilmente alcanzó a su esposa y la tomó de la muñeca – Matte… - susurró acercándola hacia su cuerpo. – Hace mucho te lo dije… y parece que no has cambiado en nada… sigues sacando conclusiones precipitadas... – sonrió contemplando a su esposa que todavía seguía con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, con dos de sus dedos delicadamente, el muchacho las apartó.

Akane se abrazó a su esposo, apoyando su rostro en su pecho comenzó a llorar con más ganas - ¿De..qu..qué..te..ríes? – sollozó.

- De ti… preciosa… - musitó Ranma acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su esposa. – Hace tiempo que deje de estar enojado contigo koishii… todo lo que me dijiste recién no era necesario… ya te había perdonado… es más… hoy te lo dije… pero parece que no me escuchaste... ¡je¿Pensaste que te dejaría dormir sola¡eso jamás! – espetó el muchacho colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica para separarla un poco de él y mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

- Cuando vi que estabas aquí...pensé que ya no querías dormir conmigo...- murmuró Akane bastante sonrojada por la mirada de su esposo. – Por cierto...¿por qué no fuiste por mi hoy? Por primera vez que deseo no obedezcas a lo que digo y se te ocurre hacerme caso – comentó sonriéndole traviesamente.

- ¡Quien entiende a las mujeres!..pensé que vendrías con alguna amiga tuya en auto.. además... en ese momento estaba algo molesto… - sonrió maliciosamente Ranma – Y aún lo estoy un poco… ¿qué te parece si para perdonarte más te pido algunas cositas? – sonrió sugerente.

- ¿Qué...qué co...cosas? – balbuceó Akane con las mejillas totalmente rojas.- Pervertido...deja de pensar en esas cosas...no te aproveches de la situación –

- Oe… ¿en qué momento te insinué algo indecente? – sonrió Ranma burlón. – Creo que aquí la hentai es otra… ¡je! – rió el muchacho divertido con la situación. – A lo que me refería era que… dejaras de cocinar por una semana… o te encargaras de ser mi ayudante en mi trabajo para ordenar los materiales… mmm… o también limpiar y ordenar por un mes nuestro cuarto… ¿qué te parece? – preguntó

- Tal vez no insinuaste algo indecente...pero me miraste de cierta forma que sueles usar cuando tú quieres...tú sabes que...pervertido...- comentó la muchacha sonriendo juguetonamente.- Ser tu ayudante en el trabajo... ¿para qué¿quieres repetir lo del otro día?...- Akane miró de forma insinuante a su esposo, el cual comenzó a ponerse rojo rápidamente - ¡Ja! Sigue soñando con eso Ranma...además sabes bien que tengo trabajo y sobre lo de limpiar el cuarto eso ni siquiera lo sueñes, sabes perfectamente que ese trabajo es de los dos...lo de la cocina puedo aceptarlo...- la mujer caminó lentamente alejándose un poco de su esposo – Pensé que me pedirías algo más...agradable...anata...pero ya es tarde para que lo hagas.-sonrió traviesamente.

- Mmm... ¿Algo como qué koishii? – preguntó Ranma mientras tomaba de la cintura a su mujer para acercarla a él. – Dime tú… después de todo... – sonrió fingiendo inocencia. – Siempre te aprovechas de mi¿ne? – en el rostro de la chica se dibujó un signo de interrogación, lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, Ranma sonriendo maliciosamente continuó: - ¿No recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos te vi que mirabas muy atenta a cierta parte de mi anatomía… además, cuando podías venias a verme desnudo en el baño.. mm también… cuando empezamos a ser novios en el parque de la universidad, cuando me acorralaste en el baño, las esposas… ¡je! son incontables… pero lo peor fue cuando te aprovechaste de mi inocencia ese día que viniste a esta misma habitación… para acabar con mi pureza… hentai… - comentó dramáticamente fingiendo ingenuidad.

- ¡Hey!...¡Eso no es verdad!- se quejó Akane dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho – Yo...yo no te miré nada ese día...lo que menos me interesaba era mirar tu "cosita"...si me quedé ahí parada como tonta fue porque esperaba encontrarme con una chica...no con un pervertido que observó tan bien mi cuerpo que hasta pudo hacer una comparación con su cuerpo de chica...- masculló mirando de forma retadora a Ranma – todo lo demás solo es parte de tu imaginación morbosa...y desde que fuimos novios cooperabas bastante en todas esas ocasiones...siempre te veías demasiado dispuesto y entregado mi amor – sonrió mirándolo de forma coqueta – recuerdo muy bien esa noche...- mirando intensamente a sus ojos azules continuó – y estoy dispuesta a permitir que hoy la revivamos...para que tú te aproveches de mi...- comentó fingiendo sacrificio.

- Oe… ¿qué es eso de "cosita"? – preguntó Ranma bastante molesto frunciendo el ceño. – No creo que sea la mejor forma de llamarlo… además… te vi muy impresionada cuando viste mi "cosita"… ¿recuerdas¡Je¡si hasta abriste los ojos como platos! – sonrió triunfante.

Akane rió abiertamente – No puedo creerlo...si que te afectó...- comentó de forma burlesca mientras se separaba de su esposo y se alejaba algunos pasos de él - ...cuando dije "cosita" sólo fue por darle un nombre...nunca pensé que al gran Ranma Saotome le afectara el asunto del tamaño – sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Kuso! tú lo dijiste en un tono raro… y… y… ¡además recién acabo de perdonarte¿No recuerdas? – refunfuñó Ranma totalmente sonrojado.

Akane apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes de la habitación: - Hai, lo recuerdo anata...-comentó con un dulce tono de voz.- pero no lo dije en ningún tono raro...además tú empezaste...dijiste que me había aprovechado de ti y sabes que eso no es verdad...-sonrió mirando a los ojos al chico.

- Claro que lo es… - sonrió Ranma acercándose a su esposa, apoyó ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de la chica. – aunque que debo admitir que también te incentivé… mm... ¿sabes?... me gustó tu idea… la de revivir el momento... – murmuró roncamente bajando una de sus manos para acariciar su estrecha cintura.

Akane posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo: - Como sea...esa noche fue hermosa...- sonrió subiendo luego una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Ranma. - ¿Y te vas a aprovechar de mi? – preguntó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- Hai… - sonrió sugerente Ranma. – Esta vez seré el abusador... y tú mi víctima… - agregó mirándola sensualmente. De un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia su pecho. Una de sus manos delineó con lentitud y complacencia la cintura de la chica, sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos, finalmente se perdió debajo de su falda.

El calor de las fuertes manos de Ranma que la atormentaban de forma deliciosa apenas rozando su piel desató un travieso cosquilleo que recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Lentamente su mano se deslizó hasta perderse entre sus cabellos – Mmm ¿Ranma.? – las palabras de Akane salieron en un suave y sensual susurro.

- ¿Ak...Akane?..- el ronco susurro de Ranma fue acompañando por el movimiento ascendente de su mano en la parte posterior del muslo de su mujer.

- Creo que no te voy a dejar...- Akane sonrió juguetonamente al ver la expresión de trauma que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su esposo.-...no me refiero a eso baka...- susurró antes de comenzar a rozar despacio sus labios sobre los de Ranma – no podré ser tu víctima...porque en este mismo instante...- sus labios atraparon con sensualidad su labio inferior para morderlo levemente. - ...lo único que deseo es aprovecharme de ti...- ronroneó mientras subía la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que eran como llamas que la abrasaban de pies a cabeza. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, insinuante, dulce y sensual que encendía con fuerza la ardiente hoguera interna que despertaba el uno en el otro.

**------------------**

La noche era una de las más hermosas de hace mucho tiempo en el Sengoku-jidai, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, el clima apacible, solamente corría una ligera brisa que apenas movía los largos cabellos color azabache de una joven que contemplaba la gran bóveda arrodillada en la entrada de su cabaña, al igual que su cabello la camisola color blanca que traía para dormir se movía con gracia.

Suavemente, Kagome aspiró y exhaló el límpido aire fresco único de esa época, con una de sus manos acomodó algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja. – Qué preciosa noche… - murmuró para si misma.

Desde el umbral de la puerta Inuyasha observaba a su mujer, una sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sabía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerla a su lado y estaría eternamente agradecido por lo que hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran y pudieran formar una familia juntos.

Suavemente se sentó junto a ella – Preciosa como tú...y muy tranquila...¡Keh! de todos modos extraño a nuestros cachorros...-

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente con la afirmación de su esposo, sonriendo apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos. – Hai… espero que no estén causando muchos problemas a Miroku-sama y Sango-chan… - suspiró tomando de sus manos. – Nee… Inuyasha… ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de... mm… nuevamente comenzar a dormir poco, con interrupciones?.. ya sabes.. – susurró sonriendo. – Despertar con llantos otra vez… cuidar de otro pequeñito… -

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente, con rápidez llevo una de sus manos a la frente de su mujer - ¿Estas bien?...- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad – es decir...no pensé que quisieras tener más...-

- Ha... hai… me gustaría tener otra niña… ponerle vestiditos e inventar peinados como hago con Izayoi… - sonrió la muchacha. - ¿Tú no quieres? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- Sí quiero...- Inuyasha rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer arrimándola hacia su cuerpo – luego sólo necesitaríamos encargar otros seis más y tendríamos los diez que siempre soñé...-

- ¿NANI? – preguntó Kagome escandalizada. – Yo planeaba tener una pequeñita más… - comentó la chica mirando con pánico la expresión de seguridad que tenía el hanyou al decir lo anterior.

Inuyasha miró a su mujer con una media sonrisa.- Es increíble que luego de tantos años siempre caigas en la misma broma...¿y si es niño?-

Kagome sonrió. – Algo me dice que tendremos una niña… quizá sean mis poderes de sacerdotisa - rió alegremente.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, con uno de sus brazos la rodeó por la cintura acercándola con delicadeza hacia él - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que soy feliz a tu lado? – su otra mano se posó con ternura sobre una de sus mejillas. – Ai shiteru Kagome...-

- Mm… sí… pero me gusta que me lo repitas siempre… - sonrió la muchacha acariciando con sus dedos la mano de su esposo. – Solo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida así… junto a ti… amándote por siempre... – agregó la joven sonrojándose levemente. – También te amo… Inuyasha... –

Velozmente se puso de pie cargando a su mujer en sus brazos. – Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer...- sonrió de medio lado regalándole una juguetona mirada.

- ¿Um¿hacer qué? – preguntó la joven inocente. Estaba levemente aturdida porque de un segundo a otro su esposo la había tomado en sus brazos. - ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó.

- ¡Keh! ...¿no querías una niña, mujer?...- susurró Inuyasha mirando con intensidad a Kagome antes de besarla con suavidad, muy despacio; sabía que disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarse cuanto se amaban y estaba seguro de que así sería por siempre.

**---------------------------------**

Ranma cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación para luego voltear y observar a su esposa que aún seguía recargada en la pared, estaba sonrojada, sus cabellos levemente desordenados, sus labios entreabiertos, a su lado la ventana totalmente abierta, las gotas de lluvia mojaron un poco el suelo de la habitación, un viento suave hizo ondear las cortinas, el aire fresco proveniente del exterior con aroma a tierra húmeda invadió la habitación. Con lentitud el muchacho se acercó a la chica, acarició su cintura, sus ojos azules se perdieron en los café de su mujer. Ambos sonrojados, sus corazones latían acompasados.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más bella de este mundo? – susurró el muchacho presionando con sus dedos la piel de la joven.

Akane asintió sonriéndole con ternura – Muchas veces...- despacio posó las manos en su ancho pecho – pero me encanta que me lo digas... ¿Te dije hoy que te amo y que siempre te voy a amar Ranma? – la mirada de su esposo la hacía sentirse envuelta en un manto de calidez, de amor. Sentía que se perdía dentro de la profundidad de sus ojos azules atrapada por una especie de sensual hechizo imposible de romper.

- Hai… y me gusta escucharlo de tus labios… una y otra vez… - susurró sensual el chico acariciando con dos de sus dedos los labios de su mujer. – Creo que merezco una recompensa por lo de hoy… ¿ne? – sonrió pícaramente.

Akane besó suavemente los dedos con que su esposo acariciaba sus labios – Puedes tomar lo que quieras...anata...- susurró mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- ¿Ah si? – sonrió Ranma pasando su mano disimuladamente por detrás de la chica, suavemente acarició sus firmes nalgas. - ¿Puedo tomar todo, todo lo que yo quiera? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

- Mmm todo lo que tú quieras y todas las veces que quieras...- sonrió Akane levemente sonrojada, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de su esposo comenzó a abrir con calma su camisa – porque yo...también lo haré...- susurró suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían con deseo el fuerte torso de Ranma.

El muchacho suavemente deslizó su falda hasta quitársela. Nuevamente posicionó sus manos en el trasero de su mujer y lo presionó con un poco más de fuerza. - Entonces tomaré tu palabra... koishii… - murmuró enronquecido mirándola con deseo antes de acercase a su delicado cuello y depositar algunos besos en este.

Akane cerró los ojos, inhaló lentamente llenándose del aroma de Ranma, mezcla perfecta entre su loción y su propia esencia. Despacio arrimó su cuerpo aún más hacia él, su calor la reconfortaba, con suavidad rozó sus labios por su cuello y rostro, besando apasionadamente cada parte de este que lograba alcanzar. Sus pequeños y ardientes besos se mezclaban con leves gemidos y suspiros de placer que salían de sus labios y los de su esposo.

El joven de la trenza movió con lentitud sus manos por la espalda de su mujer, hambriento por acariciar cada centímetro de su delicada piel. Su suave fragancia de flores se unía al aroma a lluvia que invadía la habitación, haciéndolo delirar, deseando que aquel momento fuera eterno. Dejó de prestarle atención a su cuello para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos y subir su blusa hasta quitársela por completo. Las mejillas del muchacho se arrebolaron por completo cuando vio que su esposa no estaba usando sostén. Miró hipnotizado sus pechos, sin poder quitar la vista de estos. – Ak.. Akane… - gimió roncamente.

- Olvidé llevar uno cuando fui a darme un baño...- murmuró completamente roja por las miradas de Ranma. – y cuando llegué a nuestra habitación sólo pensé en venir por ti...creo que no te molesta ¿o me equivocó? – comentó de forma juguetona mientras despojaba a su esposo de su camisa dejándola caer. Mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de apretar deseosa sus suaves pechos contra el duro torso del chico. – creo que te gusta...- susurró abrazándose a él.

- Ha... hai… - se sonrojó furiosamente Ranma al sentir los firmes senos de su esposa afirmarse contra su pecho. Recomponiendo postura tomó a la chica en brazos y delicadamente la depositó en el futon para luego colocarse sobre ella cuidando no aplastarla con su peso. – Pero creo que te gustará más lo que te haré esta noche… - murmuró ronco mirando sugestivamente a su mujer.

Akane se encontraba perdida en el intenso brillo de esa mirada que parecía penetrar en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos caían rendidos frente a sus sentimientos. Sus bocas se buscaron hasta encontrarse en una suave caricia, en leves roces que buscaban encender aún más el anhelo de un beso. Akane sintió como los labios de Ranma se entreabrían un poco dejando escapar un excitante gemido de placer, los rozó con la punta de su lengua, explorando los bordes de la cálida boca masculina.  
Finalmente se besaron, Akane cautivada por el delicioso calor del cuerpo su esposo deslizó lentamente sus manos por su espalda hasta posarlas sobre su trasero, con deseo lo presionó, obteniendo una inmediata respuesta por parte de Ranma quien apasionadamente profundizó el beso. Su lengua se encontró con la de ella uniéndose en una erótica danza que encendía cada vez más su excitación.

Akane subió sus manos nuevamente por la espalda de Ranma para abrazarlo con fuerza antes de que ambos rodaran sobre el futón, lentamente rompió el beso acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él. Con una pícara sonrisa delineó despacio con la punta de sus dedos los pectorales de su esposo, descendió con sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura - ¿Y qué es lo que me harás esta noche anata?- suavemente desató sus pantalones, se puso de rodillas a su lado y tomándolos por la cintura junto a sus boxers comenzó a bajarlos despacio disfrutando de cada estremecimiento causado en su esposo al más leve roce de sus dedos sobre su tibia piel. Su propio cuerpo comenzaba a ser invadido por un fuerte deseo que la sofocaba, no podía negarlo, él la volvía completamente loca de amor y deseo.

Cuando logró desnudarlo por completo volvió a recostarse a su lado, sonrió traviesamente antes de susurrarle al oído: - ¿Tan mal te dejé que ya perdiste tu seguridad?...aunque es evidente que te gustó que te desnudara...- comentó sonrojada observando de reojo a su muy excitado esposo.

- ¡O.. oe¡No.. no.. no estoy mal! – exclamó bastante agitado el muchacho sentándose en el futon. – Pero… ¡je! si que me gusto tu técnica para desnudarme… fuiste muy ingeniosa.. – admitió levemente sonrojado. – Demo.. ahora es mi turno. Y estoy totalmente dispuesto a superarte… – sonrió maliciosamente tomando a la chica por la cintura para tomarla y ponerse de pie junto a ella.– Sólo observa al maestro.. – murmuró roncamente mirando intensamente a los ojos a su mujer para colocarse en cuclillas. Se acercó a los muslos de la chica, con ambas manos la tomó con firmeza de su trasero, su boca húmeda rozó los muslos de la joven, provocándole deliciosas sensaciones placenteras, luego subió hasta llegar a las pantaletas color carmín que estaba utilizando. Con delicadeza la tomó con sus dientes para deslizarla muy lentamente por sus contorneadas piernas, disfrutando cada centímetro de la perfumada piel de su esposa.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, tomó la pequeña pantaleta para jugar con esta con uno de sus dedos haciéndola girar - ¿Qué tal?... ¡je! me parece que esta vez Ranma Saotome gana.. ¿no? – sonrió triunfal dejando de jugar con la pantaleta para tomar posesivamente a su mujer de la cintura y acercarla hacia su cuerpo. – Te amo… - susurró ronco.

- Ai shiteru Ranma...- la voz de Akane escapó de su garganta casi como un sensual gemido; todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el leve roce de sus muslos contra los de ella, el calor de su musculoso torso contra sus pechos, el ardor palpitante de su virilidad presionando contra su cuerpo. La expectativa de lo que vendría encendió aún más la llama abrasadora de la pasión que la consumía lentamente. – Tú también fuiste muy original anata...- gimió frotando lentamente una de sus piernas contra las de él.- Muero de ganas por saber que es lo que me harás esta noche...- un suspiró de placer escapó de sus labios al sentir como Ranma la acercaba aún más hacia su cuerpo.

El muchacho de la trenza nuevamente tomó en brazos su mujer para colocarla en el cómodo futon. – Ya veras koishii… - jadeó acariciando las rodillas de la chica mientras separaba ambas piernas con delicadeza –… tendré que atrapar todos los gemidos que salgan de tu boca con mis labios… - gimió casi gutural, bajando sus manos.

Ranma se regocijó con aquella piel de porcelana, suave, fragante, fascinante. Sus dedos, traviesos, terminaron de recorrer los muslos de la chica para acercarse a su intimidad, para rozarla, luego, humedeció uno de sus dedos acariciando nuevamente el centro de placer de su mujer. La chica arqueó su espalda totalmente excitada, sonriendo, continuó recorriendo la intimidad de su esposa dispuesto a hacerle sentir el más infinito placer, esta vez penetró con su dedo índice sus cálidas y húmedas profundidades femeninas, haciendo que Akane gimiera completamente poseída por la lujuria.

- Ahmm Ranmaaa...Ranmaaa...- delirantes quejidos invadieron su garganta escapando de ella una y otra vez. Un fuerte deseo la invadía por completo, despertando en ella la angustiante necesidad de sentirse poseída por completo por él, instintivamente elevó un poco sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto. Se sentía completamente húmeda por la excitación que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, lo necesitaba...necesitaba ser suya y hacerlo suyo una vez más.

El muchacho de la trenza continuó penetrando una y otra vez, satisfecho con sus logros, su mujer prácticamente desfallecía entre sus brazos, totalmente afiebrada, delirante, sonrojada, una verdadera diosa a sus ojos. Con su otra mano recorrió las planicies de su abdomen, suave como terciopelo, hasta llegar a sus delineadas curvas. Sus dedos ardientes se posesionaron de uno de los senos de la chica para acariciarlo una y otra vez, sediento de amor, de todo el amor que sentía por su esposa y que ella le profesaba. Hambriento de tomarla una y otra vez por la eternidad, de compartir el lecho para siempre, amándose hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Akane exhaló un fuerte gemido, todo su cuerpo se tensaba arqueándose más hacia él, cerró los ojos llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando, buscando prolongar cada segundo de placer. Nada existía más allá de su ferviente necesidad de sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, dominando su pasión, haciéndola suya hasta llevarla a rendirse totalmente entre sus brazos. – Ranmaaa...- gimió con fuerza mirándolo llena de deseo.

- Akane... – jadeó el muchacho dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para colocarse sobre su esposa, ella instintivamente separó un poco más sus piernas en una muda y sugerente invitación a la entrega. Él se acomodó nuevamente antes de ser atrapado por las suaves piernas de su mujer que lo acercaron aún más hacia su cuerpo, sus intimidades se rozaron levemente encendiendo en el muchacho el ferviente deseo de hacerla suya en ese instante; con un solo movimiento se sumergió por completo en el ardiente cuerpo de su esposa. Sus movimientos comenzaron pausados, pero seguros, aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad. – Mmm... ¡Akane! – gimió sin poder evitarlo frente al placer que le producía el sentirse rodeado de su húmeda y cálida esencia.

Piel contra piel, calor y humedad, sus cuerpos encajaron en perfecta unión, el fuerte sentimiento de amar y ser amada la consumió por completo, todos sus pensamientos fueron desplazados por el amor y la pasión que Ranma despertaba en su corazón y en su cuerpo. Calidez que de la mano de cada excitante embestida, aumentó hasta convertirse en una abrasadora llama que consumía todo su cuerpo.

- Ahhmm... ¡Ranma! ...¡Ranma! – gimió quedamente Akane aferrándose con firmeza a la espalda de su esposo. Se sentía totalmente colmada, llena de él, su respiración se volvía segundo a segundo más acelerada y dificultosa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, jadeante comenzó a mover sus caderas recibiendo y siguiendo cada una de las fuertes arremetidas de Ranma. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza, el placer la recorría por completo mientras sentía su cálida piel frotarse contra la suya y las suaves caricias de su ardiente aliento en su cuello.

El incesante golpeteó de la lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana se escuchaba cada vez más lejano, toda su atención era atrapada por los jadeos y acelerados latidos del corazón de su esposo, latidos que seguían el mismo ritmo de las cada vez más fuertes y descontroladas embestidas.

Akane se aferró con más fuerza a él clavando sus uñas en su húmeda espalda, deslizándolas lentamente por esta. Estaba a punto de desfallecer en sus brazos sintiendo como una y otra vez le provocaba fuertes estremecimientos que la recorrían por completo.

Delirantes gemidos llenaron la habitación, todo desapareció por completo para ellos en el momento en que el más fuerte estallido de placer los llevó al éxtasis del amor y el deseo. Sus miradas se encontraron, suavemente acercaron sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Minuto a minuto sus respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, nuevamente el silbido del viento y el repicar de la suave lluvia reinaron en la habitación.

Akane apoyada sobre su propio costado, observaba levemente sonrojada a Ranma, quien estaba recostado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, cubierto hasta la cintura por el kakebuton al igual que ella. Despacio delineó con uno de sus dedos los pectorales del muchacho. - Ai shiteru Ranma...- susurró.

El muchacho de la trenza separó sus párpados lentamente para encontrarse con la visión perfecta de un ángel, de su ángel… – Mm... yo también te amo… - sonrió tiernamente acariciando el rostro sonrojado de su mujer.

- Yo...realmente estoy arrepentida por lo de esta mañana...- mirándolo a los ojos tomó la mano que su esposo tenía posada sobre su mejilla para entrelazarla con la suya – lo único que pensé en ese minuto fue que tú nunca me harías algo así...pero no pude evitar ponerme celosa...-

- No sigas pensando en eso… ya lo olvidé... – sonrió el muchacho besando la punta de la nariz de su esposa. - ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa celosa... – murmuró mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica, se alejó un poco de su rostro para mirarla dulcemente.

Akane sonrió mirándolo embelesada, despacio se acercó a él para susurrarle sensualmente al oído – Estuviste increíble esta noche...me encantó...- volvió a recostarse mientras observaba a su sonrojado esposo - Hace algo de frío...onegai...cierra la ventana anata...- suplicó con un dulce tono de voz.

- ¡Je¿Sólo esta noche? – preguntó en un tono pícaro sonriendo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la ventana y cerrarla, volteó y le guiñó un ojo – Oe… tú también estuviste muy bien… creo que no podré usar por una semana camisetas sin mangas ¡je! –

Akane recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su esposo, su ancha espalda, sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas con sus perfectamente definidos músculos. Subió un poco más la mirada fijándola en su perfecto trasero. – Yo..."_diablos... si sigo mirándolo de esta forma terminará por darse cuenta...demo...no puedo evitarlo...me encanta su cuerpo..."_...etto...tienes que apagar la luz también...- balbuceó bastante acalorada.

- Mm… hai.. – sonrió triunfal al notar las descaradas miradas de su esposa. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándola fijamente antes de presionar el interruptor.

- Nan...nandemonai..."_shimatta...ya se dio cuenta"_...ve...ven de una vez ya...ya...es tarde...- tartamudeó Akane evadiendo su mirada.

- Hai.. – espetó Ranma presionando el botón. – Lentamente se acercó al futon y se recostó a un lado de su esposa, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura con uno de sus brazos – Prepárate koishii… de hoy en nueve meses tendrás que cargar a nuestro bebé… - sonrió triunfal.

- ¿Eh¿De qué estas hablando? No es tan fácil...- sonrió Akane acurrucándose entre sus brazos – Sé que estoy en los días en que podría quedar embarazada, pero no es tan simple como crees...así que no te hagas ilusiones aún...-

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi? – preguntó algo ofendido. – Estoy completamente seguro de que estas embarazada… Ranma Saotome ¡JAMAS falla! – aseguró sonriente.

Akane levantó su rostro para mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido – Ijippari...Mmm ¿Si acepto lo que dices me invitas a salir mañana? – preguntó de forma juguetona.

- Um... sí… ¿pero cómo es eso de si lo acepto? No es necesario que lo aceptes… es un hecho.. – protestó Ranma.

- No es un hecho...sólo es una posibilidad...- insistió Akane separándose de él para retarlo con la mirada.

- Lo es… lo estas - repitió Ranma.

- No lo es...no lo estoy...- afirmó Akane.- ¿Quieres apostar? -

- Hai, claro… ¿Qué apostamos? – preguntó totalmente desafiante.

- Si yo gano, durante un mes cada vez que vayamos al cine...yo elegiré la película y no quiero quejas de tu parte ni caras de reproche...- contestó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- Um… estoy seguro que ganaré pero… ¿para que quieres apostar eso? Siempre luego de ver tus películas de terror terminas asustándote y teniendo pesadillas… - comentó con una gotita en su frente. – De todos modos yo ganaré, y si es así tú tendrás que ver lo que a mi me guste… - sonrió triunfal.

Akane dirigió una mirada de leve resentimiento hacia su esposo: - Cuando me consuelas luego de las pesadillas nunca te quejas – comentó acomodándose de nuevo entre sus brazos. – En cierta forma es lindo lo mucho que deseas que tengamos un hijo...Oyasumi anata...- murmuró dulcemente.

Ranma colocó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, una de ellas en su vientre y acariciándolo suavemente contestó – Como te dije en el inicio de la conversación… empieza a cuidarte… en un par de semanas me vas a dar la razón… - sonrió presuntuoso. – Oyasumi nasai… koishii –

_Continuará_

Notas de las autoras:

Oh my God¿Por qué me toca justo a mi comentar esta parte xp? Dejen que mis hormonas vuelvan a su sitio para comenzar xp, me van a perdonar todos nuestros lectores hombres pero por obvias razones todo lo que ponga aquí ira dirigido en su mayoría a las chicas xp.  
¡Ahhhhhh! Si tienen una imaginación bastante desarrollada y fueron capaces de imaginar cada una de las escenas deben estar en el mismo estado que yo (conste que Sakura también está igual no crea que soy la única hentai xp) ¿qué les pareció Inuyasha con el torso descubierto sudado o mojado? sinceramente que linda imagen se viene a nuestra mente no xp? y ¿qué me dicen de Ranma en la ducha? xD como él mismo dijo una vez en nuestro fic en un momento de calor "MIERDA MIL VECES MIERDA" Ya ni siquiera me voy a referir a la escenita en el bosque o "reviviendo el pasado" con Ranma y Akane porque me puede dar un ataque xp. Y mención especial también para nuestro Fluffy, ese hombre sólo necesita decir un par de palabras para que sus fans empecemos a babear, si el "kisama" te suena sexy en sus labios es que estas tan enferma como nosotras xp

Freya vuelve a la normalidad luego de tomarse medio litro de agua xp

Bueno se abren las apuestas ¿qué creen ustedes¿Saotome Ranma nunca falla¿le tienen fe? xp y ¿qué piensan de Kagome e Inuyasha? Yo creo que Kagome esta abusando del pobre Inu-chan xp ya quiere dejarle otro bebé más para que aumente su trabajo de niñero v.v...y ya dejo el debraye hasta aquí xp esperamos sus comentarios, vamos es bien fácil y no se tardan tanto, **si la pasaron bien con el capi regalennos un review nada les cuesta ;)**

Nos vemos pronto!

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés: 

**Matte:** Espera  
**Kakebuton: **Edredón. Para que entiendan mejor el futon colocado para dormir se divide en tres partes: El kakebuton, o edredón, el shivibuton que es la parte que corresponde al colchón, y la makura, que es la almohada  
**Ijippari: **terco, testarudo, cabezota xp etc etc.


	28. Epilogo II Sexta Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos asi me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Aquí venimos con otro capi más… debo avisarles que son los últimos tres capis de esta historia… :- ( esperamos que disfruten del final como de todo lo que leyeron hasta ahora… : ). El 24 a la tardecita o noche publicaremos el oneshot navideño de Inuyasha… esperamos que celebren su navidad leyéndonos jejej ;- P. Les deseamos muy felices fiestas…!

_**Epílogo II Parte seis: Al rescate de las doncellas oprimidas!**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

**Dos semana después**

La noche había caído sobre Tokyo, una inmensidad de estrellas junto con la enorme luna nueva decoraban el despejado cielo nocturno. En una moderna heladería en el centro de la ciudad una pareja muy particular se encontraba en el fondo del local. El muchacho exhibía su larga cabellera color azabache, llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas color rojo y unos jeans negros. La joven con sus brillosos cabellos azabaches trenzados hacia un lado, degustaba alegre un enorme helado de banana split, bueno, no tan enorme comparado con el que el muchacho engullía con notable voracidad.

- ¿Quieres probar del mío? – sonrió Kagome tomando un poco de helado con la pequeña cucharita.

Inuyasha dejó de devorar su helado por un segundo, observó a su mujer con enormes deseos de probar no sólo una cucharada, realmente deseaba comerse todo el postre, pero la pequeña vocecita de su conciencia le decía que no podía hacer algo así – Iie...no voy a quitarle la comida a nuestro cachorro, mujer...- sonrió mirándola con ternura – Tienes que comer más ahora que estamos esperando otro hijo.-

La muchacha sonrió mientras acariciaba una de las manos de su esposo. – No te preocupes… sólo una cucharada… pruébalo… está delicioso... seguro te va a gustar… – sonrió Kagome acercándole la cuchara a la boca a su compañero.

Inuyasha aceptó separando sus labios para probar el helado que le ofrecía su mujer – Hai...delicioso...- sonrió una vez que terminó de probarlo - ¿Cuándo vamos a darles la noticia a nuestros cachorros? -

- Pensaba en decírselos mañana… ¿qué te parece¿cómo crees que tomen la noticia? – sonrió la muchacha tomando nuevamente la cucharita para lamer los restos de helado que su esposo había dejado.

Inuyasha observó levemente sonrojado a Kagome – Hai, es mejor decírselos pronto, así se acostumbran mejor a la idea, no creo que les disguste... deberían estar acostumbrados ¿no? - entrelazó su mano con la de su mujer, antes de continuar: - ¿A ti te molestó saber que tendrías un hermano? –

- No… en esa época solo vivía con otou-san y oka-chan, aunque mi padre siempre estaba viajando… cuando me dijeron que tendría un hermanito me alegré muchísimo… - sonrió Kagome recordando con cierta nostalgia aquellos tiernos momentos de su infancia. - ¿Por qué te sonrojas, koishii? – cambió de expresión sonriendo traviesamente al notar el rojo de las mejillas de su esposo.

- ¿Eh?...etto...- Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más al sentirse descubierto por su mujer, tragó un poco de saliva tratando de recuperar compostura - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me trajiste a tomar helado?... ¿Recuerdas que paso después? - susurró cerca su oído.

- Hai... – susurró la muchacha dejando su helado para prestar total atención a su esposo. – Esa noche nos encontramos con Ranma y Akane… - lo miró sensualmente - Fuimos a un karaoke, canté para ti... y… mmm… - las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí. – Me entregué como tu mujer… hicimos el amor por primera vez koishii… - respondió totalmente tranquila mirando con picardía a su esposo mientras acariciaba el muslo derecho de éste.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de Kagome, la miró con intensidad antes de responder: - Mi mujer...- sus labios rozaron despacio los de ella - ¿Te gustaría revivir esa noche gatita?...- murmuró con la voz enronquecida.

**-----------------------**

En el cine que se encontraba cerca de la heladería estaba pasando una antigua pero famosa película de terror "El Exorcista"; a esa hora ya había terminado la función y varias parejas salían del lugar, con distintas direcciones. Una de ellas llamaba particularmente la atención, la mujer tenía a su pareja tomada del brazo, sus dedos presionaban la piel de él casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, lucía totalmente asustada y sus ojos vidriosos presagiaban que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Onna… ¡deja de apretar tanto mi brazo!... ¿qué pasa koishii? No me digas que tienes miedo… - comentó mordazmente el muchacho de la trenza. – No después que insististe tanto para que viéramos esta basura.. - agregó sonriendo burlón.

Akane respondió tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía – No te estaba apretando tanto, no sabía que resistieras tan poco..."_odio que me pasen estas cosas luego de ver una película de terror, seguro que ahora no va a parar de molestarme...baka"_.- masculló soltando a Ranma y separándose de él – No es una basura...y no me pasa nada...- afirmó mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- No te pasa nada…¡je¿Y por qué estas temblando? – preguntó colocándose frente a su esposa. – Admítelo koishii… estás muerta de miedo… -

- ¡Baka¡Tal vez tengo frío! – gruñó Akane comenzando a caminar para alejarse de él – Deja de molestarme –

Ranma saltó ágilmente hacia su esposa y la tomó de la cintura – Gomen ne… pero debo admitir que me gusta hacerte enojar… te ves hermosa... – sonrió alcanzándole su chaqueta. - ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó preocupándose por su mujer olvidando el asunto de la película.

Akane lo miró levemente sonrojada.- Gracias...- sonrió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del muchacho – aunque realmente no tenía tanto frío...- comentó de forma juguetona.

- ¡Je je! lo sabía… - sonrió el muchacho. – No tienes que fingir… admite que un poco de miedo te causó… - susurró juguetón acariciando el hombro de la muchacha.

- Un poco...pero muy poco...- sonrió Akane – Pero supongo que tú estarás ahí para protegerme o para consolarme esta noche ¿ne? – comentó mirándolo traviesamente.

- Hai… siempre.. – enfatizó Ranma guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. En ese momento visualizó la heladería donde se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha. Miró a su esposa en gesto de súplica – Oe…y si me invitas a tomar un helado.. ¿qué te parece? – sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Ranma Saotome quiere tomar helado en un lugar público? – Akane lo miró con una ceja levemente arqueada. - ¿Desde cuándo se volvió algo digno de un artista marcial? Porque según recuerdo solías decir que eso era algo para niñas...-comentó de forma burlesca.

- Oe… lo decía por ti… sé que te gustan mucho esos dulces… - refunfuñó el joven de la trenza. – Vamos koishii… está bien… yo pagaré… - fingió desinterés tratando de ocultar su gesto de súplica. "_Kuso… de repente me dieron muchas ganas de tomar helado… ¿qué diablos pasa conmigo?...no me importa… el que se burle recibirá su merecido…"_

- No te creo...- sonrió Akane - ¿por qué no admites que te mueres de ganas de tomar helado? -

Ranma no respondió, frunciendo levemente el ceño tomó de la mano a su esposa para entrar en el local. Una vez que entraron pudo divisar la mano de una sonriente joven de cabellos azabaches que saludaba y hacia señas para que se acercaran. Caminaron hacia la mesa.

- Konbanwa… - saludó a la pareja.

- Hola chicos… ¿cómo están?... – sonrió Kagome. - ¿Hace mucho frío? – preguntó sonriendo traviesa al ver la chaqueta de Ranma en los hombros de su amiga. - ¿De dónde vienen? –

Inuyasha suspiró con resignación – Konbanwa...- "_Kuso...esto es una maldición...la historia se repite... ¿por qué diablos tenían que venir al mismo lugar?"_

Akane y Ranma se sentaron frente a la otra pareja. La chica sonrió antes de responder al interrogatorio de su curiosa amiga – Estamos bien ¿cómo están ustedes¿y los niños? – levemente sonrojada murmuró – fuimos al cine...y no...no hace tanto frío.-

Kagome se sonrojó y suspiró para luego dejar escapar una risita. - La noche estaba preciosa y aprovechamos para salir… los niños se quedaron con mi madre y mi abuelo… - sonrió. - ¿Cómo estuvo la película? -

- ¡Je! Akane salió muerta de miedo del cine con la película que ella misma eligió… ¿no es cierto, koishii? – sonrió Ranma de forma burlesca.

- ¡Keh! no puedo creerlo ¿Y qué demonios te dio tanto miedo?..- soltó Inuyasha mirando a una bastante molesta Akane con una media sonrisa – Si te vieras en un espejo cuando estas enojada...te acostumbrarías y no sentirías miedo al ver algo así...pareces poseída por un espíritu maligno...-

- Je… es por eso que ya no le temo a nada… - sonrió Ranma al ver que la camarera llegaba con el gigantesco helado con todo tipo de sabores que había pedido, que además tenía una gran variedad de frutas y galletas que lo decoraban y al menos se distinguían cinco colores de salsas que cubrían el helado, gracias a esto se salvó de que su esposa le contestara a su impertinencia ya que lo miraba amenazante a punto de asesinarlo. La camarera dejó luego una pequeña copa con dos bolitas de helado y una galleta incrustada, con un poco de salsa chocolate para Akane.

Akane, Kagome e Inuyasha miraban bastante sorprendidos la gigantesca copa que Ranma había pedido.

- ¿No crees qué es mucho? – preguntó Akane observando como su esposo devoraba el contenido de la copa.

- Estaba convencido de que este idiota no tomaba helado...- comentó Inuyasha mirando de forma burlesca a Ranma.

- Cállate, baka… - murmuró Ranma mirando con el ceño fruncido al mitad demonio. – Seguramente quieres uno igual al mío y por eso molestas… – sonrió atacando el helado una vez más, ya casi iba por la mitad de la gigantesca copa.

- ¡Keh! No estoy tan desesperado por comer como tú...- Inuyasha dirigió una mirada burlona hacia Ranma, quien ya casi terminaba con su helado.

Kagome sonrió al ver la actitud infantil de los muchachos – Akane-chan… ¿para cuándo van a encargar su bebé? Acuérdate que quiero ser la madrina… - sonrió traviesamente.

Akane sonrió levemente sonrojada – Lo estamos intentando, pero ya sabes esas cosas a veces tardan, de todos modos sólo llevamos un par de semanas tratando – comentó antes de probar lentamente su helado.

- ¡Je!… ¿un par de semanas?... mujer desconfiada… estoy seguro que desde el primer día que comenzamos a intentar lo logré… mañana vas a comprobarlo cuando tengamos los resultados de los exámenes… - sonrió con autosuficiencia el muchacho de la trenza.

- ¡Baka! –gruñó Akane dándole un "leve" golpe en la cabeza - ¡ya sólo te falta mencionar la cantidad de veces que lo hemos intentado! – masculló mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo. – Kagome-chan ¿podrías explicarle a este obstinado que no es tan fácil como él cree? – pidió mirando a su amiga que sonreía nerviosamente.

- Cualquier idiota sabe eso...- comentó Inuyasha, miro con curiosidad a Akane por unos segundos, sin ser notado por ésta, ya que la mujer seguía asesinando con la mirada a Ranma – seguro que lo está...- murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchado sólo por Kagome.

Kagome sonrió. – Calma chicos… Akane no te enojes con Ranma… si incluso una vez los vimos a medio vestir… no hay nada de malo en su comentario… - soltó una risita.

Ranma estaba bastante entretenido fulminando con la mirada el helado de su esposa pero al escuchar las palabras de la otra muchacha se sonrojo furiosamente.

- Eso es verdad...ya los hemos visto mil veces comiéndose con la mirada...entre otras cosas...- sonrió Inuyasha divertido por la expresión de la pareja.

- Ustedes.. los más discretos...aún recuerdo esa vez que fuimos a buscar a los niños al templo – comentó de forma traviesa Akane mientras jugaba con la cucharita de su helado.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente y prefirió no hacer comentarios.

Ranma miraba con más atención el helado de su esposa que comenzaba a derretirse, ni siquiera había comido la mitad. Tomó su cucharita dispuesto a atacar y la acercó a su objetivo.

Inuyasha por una vez siguió el ejemplo de su mujer y siguió con su helado a prisa, Ranma se veía dispuesto a arrasar con todos los postres.

Akane miró a los ojos a su esposo, alejando un poco de su alcance la copa de helado, preguntó: - ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? –

- Oe… koishii… dame un poquito… - murmuró Ranma sólo para ser escuchado por su esposa mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Y tú qué me darás a cambio? Porque si quieres mi helado te regalaría todo lo que queda...- susurró Akane mirándolo con ternura.

Ranma sonrió y acarició las manos de su mujer. - ¿Un beso te parece justo? – preguntó sensualmente en el oído de la chica.

- ¿Sólo uno? – preguntó Akane mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- Cof cof… - tosió Kagome para luego sonreír pícaramente. – Amigos… creo que aquí no es el mejor lugar para seguir intentando tener un bebé… - guiñó uno de sus ojos

- ¡Kagome-chan! – protestó Akane mirando sonrojada a su amiga – que cosas dices...- sonrió avergonzada- Por cierto...¿recordaban viejos tiempos teniendo una cita aquí? –

- Algo así… - sonrió sonrojada la joven de cabellos azabaches bajando la mirada para probar otra cucharada de su helado. – Etto… además… vinimos a festejar… - murmuró revolviendo su derretido helado sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Akane observando con una sonrisa a su esposo que feliz devoraba su helado.

Kagome acarició su vientre. – Vamos a ser padres nuevamente… - sonrió tomando una de las manos de su esposo.

- Hai...queremos otra niña...- Inuyasha miró embobado a su mujer. – igual de hermosa que tú...- sonrió mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- ¡Felicidades¡Que alegría!...- sonrió Akane entusiasmada con la noticia – Mou...debiste contarme antes que querían tener otro bebé amiga...-

- Gomen ne… creo que tomamos demasiado en serio ese asunto y se me olvidó contártelo… - respondió Kagome bastante sonrojada.

- Oe… ¿quieren hacer un equipo de básquet o fútbol? – preguntó mordaz Ranma

- Hai...- contestó Inuyasha mirando embelesado el rostro de su mujer y sin escuchar realmente lo que decía Ranma.

- ¡Ranma¿Qué no puedes estar sin...- Akane se interrumpió al ver al ex rayo de la escuela Furinkan en la entrada – Kuso...- musitó.

- Abran paso miserables mortales… aquí viene mi preciosa dama, reina de las reinas, diosa igualable… belleza eterna… - exclamó Kuno totalmente cargado de paquetes caminando con dificultad.

Nabiki Kuno, caminó con gracia hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su hermana menor, al entrar la había divisado y no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse para hacerles un poco más entretenida su estadía en ese lugar – Konbanwa niños...- saludó con una sonrisa, su mirada se posó en el atractivo acompañante de Kagome, bastante parecido al esposo de esta – Hola bombón – miró seductoramente al chico antes de sentarse a su lado – ¿No me lo vas a presentar Kagome?-

Akane miraba a su hermana con el ceño levemente fruncido, estaba a punto de regañarla, pero Kagome se le adelantó.

- Es MI esposo… - afirmó Kagome pasando un brazo por el cuello del hanyou posesivamente. – Y no te acerques tanto a él… tu esposo está todavía de pie con los paquetes… ¿creo que deberías ir a otra mesa con él, ne? – sugirió mirándola con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Inuyasha miraba totalmente aterrorizado la conversación, la hermana de Akane tenía una mirada que casi se asemejaba a la de Miroku.

- Nee...Kagome-chan...tranquila...que decepción...- suspiró Nabiki alejando un poco su silla de la de Inuyasha.- hace años se los dije , no me atrae el tipo niño celoso...por muy atractivo que sea –finalizó recorriendo con la mirada al chico.

Akane suspiró con resignación – Tranquila Kagome-chan...mi hermana sólo está jugando ¿Cierto Nabiki? – preguntó tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer que miraba con una sonrisa bastante pícara a un asustado Inuyasha - ¡NABIKI! –

- Akane...no es necesario que grites...hai...estoy jugando...- contestó mirando con algo de aburrimiento a su hermana menor.

Kuno rápidamente dejó los paquetes en las cajas de seguridad de la heladería. Sus ojos brillaron al ver por primera vez a la miko. Rápidamente se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban las dos parejas y su esposa. - Oh ángel divino que caíste del cielo… como es que te rodeas de simples seres humanos, preciosa luz etérea que ilumina mi camino… cabellos oscuros como el ébano… como la noche, oscura, infinita… misteriosa… tu piel es tan blanca como porcelana, tus ojos dos preciosas almendras en flor… - el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan se acomodó los cabellos dándoles volumen. – Oh… que afortunado me siento de conocer beldades como tú… preciosa... – peligrosamente se acercó para tomar una de sus manos. – Solo deja que te muestre el camino al paraíso… te guiaré al lugar donde perteneces y me atrevería a pedirte, preciosa diosa… Diana sin arco y flechas, que me dejes ser tu esclavo para siempre… - finalizó acercando sus labios a las manos de una Kagome totalmente shockeada.

Inuyasha observó toda la declaración de Kuno algo confundido, pero en el minuto en que este se acercó a su mujer no resistió más, rápidamente tomó a Kagome por la cintura alejándola lo suficiente como para darle un fuerte puñetazo directamente en el rostro a Kuno – TEMEE...ACERCATE OTRA VEZ A MI MUJER Y TE HAGO PEDAZOS CON UNA SOLA MANO ESTUPIDO HUMANO – gritó mirando enfurecido a un bastante maltrecho Kuno quien se encontraba derrotado en el piso, cerca de las piernas de Akane.

Aprovechando la ocasión, rápidamente el ex rayo azul de Furinkan se asió de las piernas de la joven de cabellos cortos. – Preciosa tigresa… que suave y delicada es tu perlada y tersa piel… - exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie usando como sostén las piernas de una furiosa Akane.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, baka!- gruñó Akane, de una fuerte patada en el rostro Kuno fue a parar inconsciente a los pies de su diosa principal.

- Así...Kuno-chan...quédate a mis pies...luego hablaremos...- suspiró Nabiki mirando con frialdad al inconsciente hombre.

Ranma tomó de la mano a su esposa, en un rápido movimiento la sentó en sus piernas. – Maldito imbecil... – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Nabiki, creo que deberías controlar a tu esposo y dejar de mirar a los ajenos.. – protestó Kagome con el ceño fruncido arrojando rayitos con su mirada a una indiferente Nabiki.

- Si no quieres quedar viuda...mantén a ese idiota alejado de mi mujer...- masculló Inuyasha mirando a un inconsciente Kuno con profundos deseos de lograr que se mantuviera en ese estado durante mucho pero mucho rato.

- Vaya grupo de gente celosa...- comentó Nabiki mientras le hacía una señal a la camarera para que volviera a traer lo mismo que habían pedido los chicos antes.

- ¿Ranma?...- Akane miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a su esposo - ¿Por qué demonios ya no estoy sentada en mi silla? – preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

- Para que ningún imbecil te toque koishii... – sonrió Ranma.

Akane comenzó a presionar sus puños - ¿Qué no viste que puedo defenderme sola¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana sin consultarme? – masculló mirándolo totalmente enfurecida - ¡Sueltamente de una maldita vez! – protestó tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su esposo.-

- Ca... calma mujer… - murmuró un poco sonrojado riéndose por la actitud de la chica. Suavemente la dejó en la silla en que se encontraban sentados y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba antes su esposa. -

Kagome rió divertida con la situación.

- Baka...estamos un lugar público...- murmuró por lo bajo Akane para ser escuchada sólo por su esposo.

- Nee...Akane... ¿Por qué no me habías contado que estas embarazada? – preguntó Nabiki mirándola con fingida tristeza.- ¿cómo es posible que no le cuentes algo así a tu hermana?...-

- ¿NANI? – preguntó exaltada Akane - ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? Yo no estoy embarazada –

- ¡Keh! con esos cambios de humor...seguro que lo estas...- comentó Inuyasha mirando con una media sonrisa a los demás.

Antes de que Akane atacara a Inuyasha, Nabiki intervino: - Esta tarde fui al Dojo, Tía Nodoka me comentó que Ranma le dio la gran noticia el otro día...- sonrió pícaramente al ver la cara de pánico de su cuñado.

- Oe… oe… yo.. yo… - murmuró Ranma tratando de justificarse. – Exacta.. mente.. no.. no lo dije así… - tartamudeó asustado por la mirada de su esposa.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios le dijiste eso a tu madre? – preguntó Akane tomando a su esposo por la camisa para acercarlo hacia ella – ¿No habíamos quedado en no decir nada hasta estar seguros?...¡maldición Ranma!-

- Tranquila, tranquila hermanita...Otousan aún no hará una fiesta para celebrarlo...- afirmó Nabiki ayudando a su esposo, quien aún seguía algo atontado, a sentarse.

- ¡RANMA!...¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo! – gritó Akane aún más alterada por lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

- Calma.. Akane-chan.. – murmuró Kagome con una gotita en su frente.

- Sólo le dije la certeza que comprobaras mañana… - murmuró Ranma con pánico. – No es para que te enojes así... ko... koishii… - balbuceó alejando su silla de la de su esposa.

- Está bien...no estoy enojada...no tienes que alejarte tampoco...- Akane miró a Ranma con profundos deseos de llorar. – Es solo que no quiero que nos ilusionemos...y luego no estar embarazada...- murmuró quedamente.

En ese momento Kuno comenzó a moverse al recuperar la conciencia. Rápidamente se levantó. - ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó un poco mareado. Luego miró a las tres chicas fijamente sin notar la presencia de los chicos. – ¡No puedo creerlo!… ¡estoy en el cielo y tres ángeles cuidan de mi!… ¡qué afortunado soy!… - exclamó tomando un micrófono.

Nabiki miró de reojo a su esposo – Shimatta...aquí vamos de nuevo...-

- Temee...te vas a ir directamente al infierno si sigues mirando a MI MUJER...-masculló Inuyasha mirando amenazante a Kuno.

- Kuno...es mejor que te tranquilices...Inuyasha es muy celoso...- comentó Akane divertida con la situación.

- Delicadas criaturas… no se preocupen yo las liberaré del yugo de este par de demonios que osan corromper su dulzura virginal. – espetó Kuno todavía atontado por los golpes tomando las manos de Kagome y Akane. – Yo seré su salvador… las protegeré… no dejaré que las toquen… primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver… - exclamó tomando su bokken.

- Maldito imbecil… en guardia… - murmuró Ranma colocándose en pose para luchar.

- ¡Keh! estúpido humano...te lo advertí...te voy a hacer pedazos- gruñó Inuyasha colocándose en guardia junto a Ranma – ¡je! dos contra uno no es justo ...pobre imbecil ...pero se lo merece...- comentó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! Sólo no le den en la cabeza...- advirtió Nabiki antes de seguir tomando su jugo totalmente relajada.

- ¡Ranma! ...¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?... ¿es necesario que hagas esto? ...¡Maldición estas en una cita con tu esposa, baka! - protestó Akane.

- Oh… ¡mi hermosa tigresa me está defendiendo!… ¡voy a poner todo mi empeño para destruir a este par de insectos! – exclamó Kuno emocionado dejando caer unas lágrimas corriendo hacia los muchachos.

- ¡¡¡Inuyashaaa!!!... ¡Es peligroso! no lo ataques… ¡eres demasiado fuerte! ...¡Podrías lastimarlo! – chilló Kagome.

Kuno avanzó más rápido. – ¡¡¡También mi diosa Diana está a mi favor!!! ... ¡¡¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!! – gritó totalmente poseído. – ¡Mueran malditas sabandijas! – exclamó lanzando múltiples ataques con su bokken a ambos muchachos.

- ¡Temee!...¡Mi mujer no es NADA tuyo! – gruñó Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre Kuno sin tomar en cuenta en lo más mínimo que tipo de ataque pretendía llevar a cabo – TE VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERMO!- gritó enfurecido mientras lanzaba una fuerte patada con dirección al estomago de su oponente, pero un puñetazo se cruzó en su camino, rápidamente logró evadirlo – ¡KUSO! MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTAS ATACADO IDIOTA? – preguntó mirando a Ranma quien se veía igual de alterado que él.

- CALLATE IMBECIL, el que lo atacará primero seré yo… así que sal de mi camino… yo conozco a Kuno hace años y sé perfectamente como vencerlo… - gruñó Ranma lanzando un puñetazo a Inuyasha que fue fácilmente esquivado por el medio demonio. – Vamos aléjate… mi objetivo no eres tú... – sonrió egocéntrico el muchacho de la trenza.

- Jajaja… par de gusanos… ¡¡al que deben atacar es a mí…!! – gritó Kuno tratando de golpear a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha de un leve puñetazo mando a volar a Kuno, quien cayó sobre unas mesas cerca de donde estaban las chicas.- ¡Keh! tal vez pero yo ya casi lo vencí...Así que voy a acabar con él...Aléjate de una vez...no eres mi oponente...- sonrió mirando de forma burlesca a Ranma.

-¡BAKA! Ese era MI trabajo… - exclamó Ranma lanzando una patada al hanyou.

Mientras tanto Kuno se recuperaba del golpe, como un rayo al ver a las muchachas corrió hacia ellas, Akane se encontraba un poco más adelante por lo tanto fue su primer objetivo. – ¡¡AKANE TENDOOO VEN A MIS BRAZOS!! – gritó acercándose rápidamente.

- Maldición... ¡Odio a los hombres! – gruñó Akane conectado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Kuno – son todos unos estúpidos engreídos...- rápidamente y antes de que el pobre hombre pudiese reaccionar giró dándole un fuerte codazo que lo hizo doblarse, se alejó un poco antes de darle una patada que lo mando a volar hasta el otro extremo del local pasando por sobre las cabezas de Ranma e Inuyasha.- ¡ESTUPIDOS HOMBRES!-

- ¡Sugoii! – exclamó Nabiki viendo la clara oportunidad de hacer negocios, ya que muchas personas habían observado la pelea – ¡Atención chicas!...ella aprendió todo lo que sabe en el Dojo Saotome-Tendo, si quieren aprender a defenderse así, solo tienen que inscribirse..- la mujer comenzó a repartir tarjetas bajo la perpleja mirada de Akane y Kagome.

- Ge.. genial… ¡eres fantástica Akane-chan! – exclamó Kagome sonriendo admirada ante la fuerza de su amiga.

Ranma dejó de pelear con el medio demonio para observar con un signo de interrogación a las muchachas. - ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó.

- Chikuso...- murmuró Inuyasha mirando a Kuno aún estampado contra la pared.- ¡Keh! tu frágil y delicada esposa nos dejó sin oponente, baka...- comentó con una media sonrisa.

- Arigato Kagome-chan...-sonrió levemente sonrojada Akane.- en la escuela siempre tenía que pelear contra muchos tipos...se supone que si me vencían podrían salir conmigo...Kuno fue quien les dijo esa idiotez...-

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Ranma acercándose a su esposa bastante molesto. – ¡Debes tener cuidado, mujer!... ¿y si estas cargando a nuestro hijo? – miró a su mujer con un gesto de reprensión.

- ¿Entonces debí dejar que me abrazara?...- Akane miró a Ranma con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Crees que no sé cuidarme?!... ¿¡Crees que pondría en peligro a nuestro hijo!?... ¡Sé pelear, baka! –

- ¡Keh! a mi lo único que me importa es que me quitaste la oportunidad de darle su merecido a ese imbecil...- comentó Inuyasha acercándose mientras miraba fastidiado a la mujer.

- ¡Para algo estoy yo¡Baka¿Crees que puedes hacer lo mismo que siempre estando embarazada? – protestó enfadado.

- ¡Tú estabas peleando con Inuyasha, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba!... ¡Y no me digas baka, BAKA! – chilló Akane dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su esposo.- Kagome, Inuyasha...nos vemos – se despidió rápidamente antes de volver a dirigirse a Ranma: - Nosotros nos vamos a casa ¡Ahora! –gruñó tomando al chico por la trenza, arrastrándolo con ella hacia la salida.

- Bruja loca...- masculló Inuyasha.- ¿Um?.. ¿Pasa algo Kagome? –preguntó a su esposa algo asustado por la fría mirada que esta le dirigía.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró Kagome utilizando su más dulce y siniestra expresión. - ¿Qué te dije sobre peleas en público en la actualidad? –

-¿Eh?...Etto...- Inuyasha retrocedió algo asustado- "_maldición esa maldita mirada otra vez..."_ que...que...no estaba bien...qu...que...tú...tú te enojarías...- tartamudeó nervioso.

- ¿Y qué más? – sonrió maquiavélicamente la chica.

- Que no dormiríamos juntos...- musito Inuyasha mirándola suplicante.- pe...pero no fue mi culpa, ese imbecil quería aprovecharse...yo...yo tengo que protegerte Kagome...-

Kagome no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación, no podía enfadarse cuando su esposo la miraba de esa forma. – Um… está bien… te perdono eso… pero a cambio de algo – sonrió traviesamente -

- Ha...hai...lo que tu quieras koishii...- afirmó Inuyasha decidido a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio del absoluto perdón de su dulce esposa.

- En realidad son dos cosas.. – sonrió con malicia la joven. - Que me beses en este momento y… - apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del hanyou. – Mañana tú te encargaras de comunicarle a los niños que tendrán un hermanito o hermanita… y responderás todo aquello que te pregunten… - guiñó un ojo. - ¿Qué te parece¿Trato hecho? –

Inuyasha tomó por la cintura a su mujer acercándola aún más hacia su cuerpo, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta posarse en su nuca, rápidamente acercó su rostro al de ella uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, un beso que buscaba hacerla temblar entre sus brazos y olvidar todo lo sucedido esa noche. Suavemente separó sus labios – Acepto...es fácil darles esa noticia a nuestros cachorros mujer...-susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente al sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero tan cercano a su rostro. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, mirándolo con deseo… pero en ese momento al mirar a uno de sus costados se percató que muchas de las personas que estaban en el local los observaban atentamente por el pequeño espectáculo brindado gracias a su discreto beso. La muchacha se separó rápidamente de su esposo y le tomó la mano para dirigirse hacia la salida, antes de retirarse del local pudo distinguir a Nabiki rodeada de personas que pedían desesperadas la dirección del Dojo y a Kuno diciendo incoherencias aún bastante mareado.

Ya en camino hacia el templo los jóvenes iban tomados de la mano. Kagome sonrió traviesamente. – Nee… Inuyasha… ¿crees que será tan fácil decirles algo así a los niños? – preguntó

Inuyasha miró de reojo a su mujer:- ¡Keh¿Por qué sería difícil? Solo tengo que decirles que tendremos otro cachorro y ya...y si tengo que explicarles por qué...es simple...lo único que tengo que hacer es decirles que a cierta edad un hombre tiene que elegir una compañera y que cuando eso pasa es normal que se apareen seguido...y que por eso nacen luego los cachorros...- comentó sonriendo triunfalmente.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente - Na... ¿NANI?... ¿Apareamiento?... – exclamó totalmente escandalizada. "_Kuso… pensé que Inuyasha sabría como abordar estos temas… pero me temo que tendré que darle una pequeña explicación de este tema…"._

**---------------------------------------**

La joven pareja de Nerima llegó finalmente al Dojo, Ranma abrió la puerta, estaba casi como niño con berrinche por la manera en que su esposa lo sacó del local, en todo el camino la muchacha se había encargado de regañarlo por empezar la pelea, casi destruir el local, comportarse como el mayor de los machistas y arruinar la cita.

- Kuso… - murmuró el muchacho de la trenza por lo bajo. - ¿Tenías que enojarte sólo por eso? – frunció el ceño mirando a su esposa de reojo.

Akane le dio una mirada asesina a Ranma - ¿Te parecen pocos motivos¿Te parece poco el espectáculo que diste con Inuyasha?...o que decir de como te pusiste cuando me defendí de Kuno... ¿sabias que estar embarazada no es estar enferma ni lisiada no? Eso si lo estuviera...cosa que AÚN NO SABEMOS Y QUE HABIAS PROMETIDO NO CONTARLE A NADIE...-

- SÓLO SE LO SUGERI A MI MADRE… - subió el tono el muchacho mirando molesto a su esposa. – Y sé que estar embarazada no es sinónimo de enfermedad pero tienes que cuidarlo y cuidarte… es peligroso… ¿no lo entiendes, mujer? – exclamó exasperado.

- No me grites...- murmuró quedamente Akane mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos – Lo entiendo, sé que tengo que cuidarme, pero Kuno ni en sueños podría lastimarme... ¿SIGUES PENSANDO QUE NO SÉ DEFENDERME NO?... ¡LO SABIA! SÉ DEFENDERME PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SOLA ¿QUIERES PROBAR? – añadió desafiante.

Ranma miró a su mujer enfadado, en ese momento llegó Nodoka al escuchar el escándalo. La mujer soltó una risita. – Su relación es tan dulce… me recuerdan a Genma y a mi en nuestros primeros meses de casados... – espetó sonriente.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Akane mirando asustada a su suegra.- Etto...lo que pasa es que Ranma está algo molesto porque lo regañé por hacer un escándalo en la heladería a la que fuimos.- comentó con un dulce tono de voz.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó interesada Nodoka.

Ranma miró escéptico a su mujer "_¿Cómo diablos puede cambiar tan fácil el carácter? está demasiado voluble mucho más de lo normal… quizás a fin de cuentas lo que he pensado estas semanas no esté tan errado…"_

- Ranma e Inuyasha pelearon...creo que medían cual de los dos tiene el ego más alto...mientras se dedicaban a eso...tuve que controlar a Kuno...- comentó Akane mirando de forma burlesca a su esposo.

- OE.. ¡un momento! – exclamó Ranma mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposa.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Kuno?... no me digas que lo golpeaste… tienes que cuidarte querida… ¿estas bien? Acuérdate que tienes que cuidar a mi hermoso nieto… - señaló la señora mirando notablemente preocupada a su nuera.

- Etto...Um...hai estoy bien...- respondió Akane levemente sonrojada.- no pasó nada ¿ne Ranma? – preguntó suplicándole con la mirada para que no abriera la boca.

- No es cierto… - gruñó Ranma. – Ofukuro… Akane pateó con todas sus fuerzas al idiota de Kuno… a pesar que yo le dije que cuidaría de protegerla ella dijo que se defendería sola aún estando embarazada… - afirmó mirando seriamente a su madre.

La muchacha estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el joven para asesinarlo cuando Nodoka colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Vamos querida… tenemos que hablar un momento… te voy a enseñar como tienes que comportarte cuando estas esperando un hijo.. – sonrió maternalmente a pesar de que Akane lo que menos deseaba era charlar, lo único que deseaba era matar a sangre fría a su mentiroso esposo.

Akane suspiró resignada, se dejo llevar por su suegra hacia la sala "_bakayaro... usotsuki...demo después de todo será casi como escuchar los consejos de mamá...no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?"_

Un par de horas después y luego de escuchar varios consejos y anécdotas de su suegra por fin subía hacia su habitación "_al menos logré convencerla de que Ranma había exagerado las cosas y de que aún no estamos seguros de si estoy o no embarazada, aunque creo que está igual de obstinada que Ranma con la idea de que ya estoy esperando un bebé" _sonrió acariciando con ternura su vientre "_un hijo...nuestro bebé... ¿será posible que ya estés aquí?"._

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una burlesca y arrogante mirada azul que logró crispar en menos de un segundo cada uno de sus nervios. Dirigió una mirada asesina a su esposo antes de voltear el rostro, levantó el mentón y con una expresión orgullosa se dirigió hacia el armario a buscar su pijama. De reojo miró a Ranma, estaba recostado haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por parecer bastante interesado en lo que estaba leyendo.

- Baka...- masculló Akane antes de salir de la habitación, a los pocos minutos volvió ya vestida, guardó su ropa sintiendo perfectamente sobre ella la mirada de su esposo, tomó un libro e ignorándolo por completo se metió a la cama bastante alejada de él. – Usotsuki – murmuró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido antes de concentrar toda su atención en su lectura.

Ranma sonrió cínico "¡_Je! creo que está bastante enfadada… no quiso cambiarse en el cuarto enfrente mío, además… por el pijama poco sexy que está usando creo que debe estar furiosa…"_ Miró descaradamente a su esposa. - Oe koishii… ¿por qué mentiroso¿estás enojada? – preguntó

Los dedos de Akane presionaron con fuerza el libro – No pienso dirigirte la palabra...- respondió sin mirarlo aparentando estar totalmente concentrada en su lectura.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió divertido con la actitud de su mujer y se acercó a ella, apoyándose con uno de sus codos en la cama, ladeado, susurró ronco en el oído de su esposa: - ¿Por qué? ...¿Hice algo malo, koishii? –

Súbitamente acalorada y algo sonrojada Akane lo miró – Ha...hai...tú...tú sabes...- balbuceó hipnotizada por la mirada azul de Ranma, movió bruscamente su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad y recordar que estaba realmente furiosa con él – Déjame leer tranquila...sabes bien lo que hiciste Ranma..- afirmó antes de volver a su lectura.

Ranma sonriente quitó de las manos de su esposa el libro. - ¿Y si no quiero dejarte leer? – preguntó malicioso.

- ¡RANMA!...entrégame ese libro ¡AHORA!- gruñó Akane - No me hagas ir por él...- advirtió mirándolo totalmente furiosa.

- ¡Je! ven por el… - sonrió sugerente Ranma ciñendo el libro para evitar que ésta lo pudiera retirar de sus brazos. – Sólo atacándome podrás obtenerlo... –

- ¡BAKA! – gritó Akane lanzándose sobre su esposo, quedando recostada sobre él por completo, furiosa comenzó a moverse tratando de alcanzar el libro pero Ranma lo mantenía bastante alejado de ella.- Idiota...entrégame el maldito libro..- masculló mirándolo enfurecida.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. – Mmm… ¿esa es toda la fuerza que tienes, mi amor? – preguntó mordaz. – Oe… ten cuidado con moverte tanto o Saotome Ranma puede reaccionar… - advirtió divertido.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente – Hentai...- murmuró avergonzada antes de separarse con rapidez de él. – Si quieres quédate con el libro...baka...- masculló recostándose nuevamente.

El muchacho dejó el libro en la mesita de luz, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su esposa, que estaba a espaldas de él. – Pero yo no quiero el libro… te quiero a ti… - susurró nuevamente en el oído de la chica.

- Ranmaa...- Akane volteó abrazándose con fuerza a él – yo también te quiero...- gimoteó antes de comenzar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo – no me im...importa que seas ba...baka...infantil...en...engreído...ai shiteru Ranmaa – sollozó arrimándose aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Ranma acarició los cabellos de su esposa abrazándola con fuerza. - ¿Por qué lloras koishii¿Tengo la culpa? – preguntó preocupado. "_Kuso... soy un estúpido... la hice llorar…"_

- No...no lo sé...- murmuró quedamente Akane secando sus lagrimas – pero no es tu culpa...me dieron ganas de llorar cuando dijiste que me querías – suspiró acomodándose entre los brazos de su esposo.- Me costó mucho que tu madre creyera que yo no había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas a Kuno...¿por qué le dijiste eso? –

Ranma se encogió de hombros. – Porque estaba preocupado por ti… quería que mi madre te dijera algo y le hicieras caso… sé que eres fuerte y que puedes defenderte… - acarició suavemente sus cabellos. – Demo… quiero que nuestro hijo y tú estén bien… si te pasara algo malo… yo no podría vivir sin ti… - susurró dulcemente jugando con los cabellos de su mujer.

Akane sonrió, tomó una de las manos de su esposo colocándola sobre su vientre – De verdad deseo que nuestro bebé ya esté aquí...- murmuró colocando su mano suavemente sobre la de Ranma.- Nada va a pasarnos...yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Ranma...- afirmó mirándolo con ternura. – Creo que me debes algo ¿sabias? –

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó acariciando con delicadeza el vientre de su esposa.

- Baka...no te di mi helado a cambio de nada...- sonrió Akane.

El joven de la trenza acercó su rostro al de su mujer para besarla dulcemente, luego de unos segundos se separó lentamente, acarició con una de sus manos una de las mejillas de su esposa. – Arigato... ore no kawaii baby... –

**------------------------------**

El sol calentaba la tranquila mañana, todo estaba en calma en el templo Higurashi, cerca del goshinboku, Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer frente al reto más complejo de su vida...claro que en ese minuto...él no lo sabía.

Exhaló con fuerza antes de sentarse frente a sus tres hijos, los pequeños lo miraban de una forma que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso – Mocosos...con su madre decidimos tener otro cachorro...así que dentro de nueve meses van a tener un hermano o hermana...- informó bastante nervioso y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por evitar los tres pares de ojos dorados que lo miraban insistentemente.

- ¿Un hermanito o hermanita? – sonrió Izayoi. – Otou-chan… ¿Cuánto tiempo son nueve meses? – preguntó. El par de pequeños miraron curiosos a su padre.

Kagome rió divertida al observar los nervios de su esposo. "_¡Jeje! y él creyó que sería fácil…"_

- Hai, esperamos que sea una niña...- comentó Inuyasha un poco más relajado - ¿cómo que cuanto tiempo son nueve meses? Mmm...ella nacería luego de tu cumpleaños...unos meses después princesa –

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mamoru mirando con curiosidad a su padre.

- Hai… - asintió Izayoi. - ¿Cómo vendrá nuestro hermanita? -

- Kuso..."_¿qué clases de preguntas son estas? Chikuso..."._- murmuró por lo bajo el hanyou.- Mmm en algunos meses su mamá se pondrá como pelota...tan, tan gorda...que tendremos que llevarla al hospital...y al volver traeremos a su hermanita..-

Una vena se dibujó en la sien de la joven de cabellos azabaches. – ¡Oye! Yo no quedé como pelota… - protestó mirando molesta al hanyou.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿Por qué se pone así?... ¿Cómo hacen a los bebés? - interrogó la pequeña.

- Kuso...deja de quejarte onna...te veías lin... ¿NANI¿Co...cómo se hacen?- tartamudeó nervioso el hanyou.- "_¿Qué diablos fue lo que me dijo Kagome que tenía que decirles si preguntaban eso? ...kuso ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES DIGO?"_ etto...se ponen así porque tienen que alimentar al cachorro...y porque a algunas mujeres les dan deseos de comer muchas cosas...-

- ¿Cómo se hacen? – preguntó con inocencia la replica de Inuyasha.

- Sí… dinos como se hacen... Inuyasha.. – sonrió divertida Kagome.

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada a su mujer – Tu madre dice que cuando una pareja se ama, tiene que llamar a un estúpido pajarraco que ahora no recuerdo como se llama...y ese animal lleva al cachorro al hospital cuando la mujer es llevada ahí por lo gorda que está.- respondió Inuyasha mirando a sus retoños de una forma que dejaba muy en claro que no deseaba más preguntas.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada asesina a su esposo, luego miró dulcemente a los pequeños. – Niños, vayan a jugar con el bisabuelito… oka-chan tiene que hablar con oyaji… - señaló haciendo énfasis especial en la última palabra.

Los pequeños asintieron y corrieron rápidamente hacia el templo.

- ¿Por qué demonios me miras así mujer? Yo les dije lo mismo que tú dijiste anoche...- protestó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Así que estaba gorda como una pelota? – espetó Kagome mirando al hanyou fijamente y tomándolo del haori para que la mirara a los ojos. – Hai… te dije que les dijeras lo de la cigüeña… pero no de esa manera… ¿podrías haber tenido un poco más de tacto, NE? –

- ¿Qu...Quién dijo que tú estabas como pe...pelota? – tartamudeó Inuyasha mirando bastante asustado a su mujer.- Bue...bueno cuando esperábamos a los gemelos si estabas como pelota...- comentó, al notar la mirada de su mujer rápidamente agregó: - Pe...pero eran DOS...y ... te...te...veías hermosa...- balbuceó

Kagome dejó de mirar enfurecida a su esposo, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. – No te creo… - gimoteó comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas. – Inuyasha no baka… tú crees que me veo horrible… ¿ne? – la joven pasó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco mirando aterrado a su mujer – No...no, NO..."_mierda realmente me da miedo cuando se pone así ...nunca sé como diablos va a reaccionar...chikuso"_- afirmó mirando con curiosidad a Kagome mientras se acercaba – si...siempre te ves hermosa...- balbuceó tomando delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer – eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...ai shiteru Kagome..-

La chica dejó de lagrimear, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se arrojó sobre su esposo abrazándolo efusivamente. –¡También te amo Inuyasha…! más que a nada… - exclamó totalmente feliz, loca de amor por las palabras de su esposo.

Inuyasha estrechó entre sus brazos a su mujer – ¡Keh! ...cuando estas como pelota también te ves hermosa Kagome...- sonrió mirándola intensamente

--------------------------

En medio de uno de los parques más extensos de Nerima un par de muchachos descansaba sobre un banco rústico. La muchacha temblorosa sostenía en sus manos un sobre. El muchacho nervioso la miraba de reojo.

"_Kuso… hasta ayer estaba tan seguro… ¿por qué demonios ahora dudo tanto?... y.. ¿por qué Akane no abre ese maldito sobre…?... me estoy muriendo de la impaciencia…"._

Ranma tamborileó sus dedos sobre el asiento, mientras Akane indecisa aún seguía con el sobre en las manos, sus nervios se crispaban a medida que los minutos pasaban, acomodó una y otra vez sus piernas. La joven seguía petrificada.

Akane no dejaba de mirar el sobre que tenía entre sus manos "_Vamos Akane... ¿Qué podría pasar?...sólo tienes que abrirlo de una vez y solucionar esta duda...¿y si no estoy embarazada?..." _miró de reojo a Ranma quién se veía cada vez más nervioso "_si no lo estoy...¿qué va a pasar?...él lo desea tanto como yo..."_

- ¿Ranma? – Akane lo miró a los ojos - ¿y si no estoy embarazada?...- preguntó volviendo a mirar el sobre.

- Etto.. – el muchacho frunció ligeramente el ceño. – No estaremos seguros hasta que abras el sobre, mujer… - gruñó levemente.

- Um...hai...- musitó Akane, con lentitud abrió el sobre, miró nuevamente a su esposo antes de sacar el contenido de éste. Una inmensa emoción se apoderaba de ella con cada palabra que leía, inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Miró nuevamente a Ranma pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.

- ¿Ak.. Akane..? – murmuró el muchacho totalmente desconsolado. "_Mierda… todo esto es mi culpa… seguramente la ilusioné de tanto insistir en el asunto…y ahora el examen salió negativo... soy un imbécil… maldito sea mi estúpido orgullo..."_. Ranma abrazó protectoramente a su esposa. – No te preocupes koishii… lo intentaremos una y otra vez hasta que lo estés… seguro que la próxima lo logramos… - consoló a su mujer.

- ¿Ran...Ranma? – balbuceó Akane mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Vamos a seguir intentándolo? – preguntó disfrutando de su abrazo.

- Sí… no te preocupes, linda… - acarició con suavidad la espalda de la muchacha haciendo todo lo posible por reconfortarla. – Todo fue mi culpa... tenías razón… soy un maldito orgulloso… - susurró resignado.

Akane se separó un poco de él, lentamente secó su rostro: - Hai baka...todo es tu culpa... – comentó mirándolo juguetonamente – Estoy embarazada...por tu culpa...- afirmó emocionada – vas a ser papá Ranma...-

- ¿Es... estás bromeando¿voy.. voy a ser papá?... – preguntó el joven de la trenza incrédulo.

Akane asintió regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. – Hai anata...vamos a tener un bebé –

Ranma sólo reaccionó segundos después. - ¿VOY A SER PAPÁ¿SEREMOS PADRES? – gritó emocionado. La muchacha asintió nuevamente sonriente, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y se separó solamente para darle un apasionado beso. Luego de unos segundos la tomó en brazos mientras gritaba emocionado y daba algunas vueltas totalmente precavido, ahora su deber era cuidar del bienestar de su esposa e hijo, eran su prioridad absoluta. Algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor observaron curiosos a la pareja.

– Te amo tanto koishii… - acarició la mejilla de la joven sentándose finalmente en la banca con la chica en sus piernas.

- Lo sé...- Akane abrazó con fuerza a su esposo. – Yo también te amo Ranma... ¿sabes creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz luego de perder una apuesta contigo? – comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

- Je je… ¿viste tontita? – susurró dulcemente presionando la punta de la nariz de su mujer con uno de sus dedos. – Ranma Saotome no se equivoca… - sonrió para luego besar una de las mejillas de la muchacha. –…soy feliz… creo que nunca lo fui tanto… - musitó besando ahora la frente de su mujer. – Exceptuando el día que te decidiste a dar el primer paso hace más de seis años… y el día que nos casamos… - sonrió.

- Oye...no te aproveches de la situación...- sonrió Akane acariciando con uno de sus dedos los labios de su esposo. – ¿a qué primer paso te refieres? ...- preguntó de forma juguetona.

- Cuando me besaste… esa semana que estuvimos solos hace más de seis años… ¿recuerdas? – preguntó jugando con el cabello de la chica sonriendo traviesamente.

- Nunca olvidaría nuestro primer beso...- sonrió Akane posando delicadamente una de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ranma. – Esa semana hicimos muchas cosas...fuimos bastante rápido...- murmuró mirándolo algo sonrojada.

- ¡Je! claro… sin la intromisión de nuestros padres… nos quedaba sólo un día sin ellos… teníamos que aprovechar el momento... – murmuró algo sonrojado. – Además...desde mucho antes deseaba besarte… no sé como desperdicié esos dos años… -

- ¿Qué hubieses hecho si yo no daba el primer paso¿tenías pensado besarme esa semana?...- preguntó divertida.- ¿o aún seguiría esperando? – sonrió de forma juguetona.

- ¡Je! Tenía planeado besarte aquella vez… la primera noche… ¿recuerdas? – sonrió arrogante. – Demo… no funcionó… pero Ranma Saotome nunca se da por vencido...planearía otras formas.. –

Akane arqueó levemente una de sus cejas – Ajá...si como no... ¿Nos vamos a casa? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco… conociendo a nuestra familia deben estar entusiasmados con los preparativos... estaban casi seguros de la llegada de su tan esperado heredero... ¿no crees? – respondió Ranma con una leve sonrisa

Akane sintió como una pequeña gotita de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente.- Hai...es mejor que nos quedemos los tres en el parque hasta que tengan todo listo...- asintió con un dulce tono de voz

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

Hola! Bueno… creo que hoy no hay mucho comentario cultural en esta parte… me reí mucho haciendo de Tatewaki.. jajaja… pobrecito… es tan idiota xDD (por no decir pervertido también xp). No hicimos que ellos pelearan contra Kuno porque nos cae bien como para que lo maten… y además supusimos que el ego de Ranma chocaría con el de Inuyasha :- P. Esperamos que te haya gustado la escena, Elena ; )  
Y al final Akane y Ranma van a ser padres! Kawaii! T.T al final Ranma ganó la apuesta.. je! xD.  
Y las preguntas de los pequeños para con Inuyasha? xD algunos nos criticaron al pobre pajarraco… v.v pero en fin.. es lo más tradicional para decirle a los pequeños, ne: P. Pobrecito perrito.. hasta Kagome se unió a los cachorritos ja ja! xD

Para fines de diciembre publicaremos nuestro nuevo fanfic de Ranma ½, esperemos que nos visiten en la otra sección de ese animé ; ).

En fin… por último les pedimos un favorcito que sería nuestro regalo de navidad: unas palabritas suyas nos harían súper felices :) nos dejan un review? Porfiss!!... :). Omedeto kurisumasu!!

Gracias por leernos hasta aquí : -)

Sakura

* * *

_Palabras en japonés :_

**Shimatta**: Maldición  
**Sugoii**: increible, maravilloso  
**Ofukuro:** Mamá  
**Usotsuki** : Mentiroso  
Arigato... ore no kawaii baby... Gracias... mi linda niña o mi niña linda


	29. Epilogo II Septima Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos asi me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Esperamos que la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad :) , les damos las gracias a todos los que leyeron nuestro pequeño oneshot navideño, sus reviews los vamos a responder por mail o por mensajes privados de esta página y para los que aún no lo han leído los invitamos a hacerlo xp no maten aún el espíritu navideño xp. En nuestro profile pueden encontrarlo ;)

Este es el penúltimo cap. de esta historia :) esperamos que lo disfruten y que como siempre nos dejen sus comentarios ;)

_**Epílogo II Séptima parte: Sobrevivir a los antojos.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

En el Dojo Saotome Tendo ya casi todo estaba listo, Kasumi y Nodoka servían algunos bocadillos, los invitados estaban cómodamente instalados en la casa. Guirnaldas coloridas y letreros con la bienvenida al heredero Saotome-Tendo adornaban todo el lugar. 

Kagome conversaba animadamente con Ukyo, Inuyasha observaba divertido como sus tres pequeños abusaban del pobre Panda que jugaba shogi con Soun, quién lloraba emocionado porque nuevamente todas sus hijitas estaban en la casa, además estaba notablemente ansioso por conocer el resultado de los análisis. Nabiki miraba la televisión comiendo algunas galletas caseras hechas por su hermana mayor, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su esposo el cual estaba encantado con tanta belleza femenina a su alrededor y de paso aprovechaba para lanzar unas cuantas miradas al medio demonio. Ryoga lidiaba con su pequeña hija que no dejaba de llorar.  
En medio de todo el bullicio la pequeña Noriko, hija de Kasumi y Ono, jugaba apacible con su pequeño osito de peluche, con tan solo un año y medio la chiquilla se comportaba como toda una señorita, sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta color rosa, su mirada apacible y dulce, era la pequeñita consentida de Soun.

- ¿No creen que ya se tardaron demasiado?...- preguntó Nabiki con un leve tono de aburrimiento en su voz. - ¿Están seguros que volverían luego de pasar por los exámenes?...Tal vez se fueron a otro lugar...-

- Estoy segura que vendrán… ellos me dijeron que volverían inmediatamente a casa.. – sonrió Nodoka.

- El gran Kuno Tatewaki irá para salvar a su tierna cuñada… quien sabe que peligros puede estar enfrentando… ¡mientras yo viva no lo permitiré!- exclamó el joven subiendo en la pequeña mesa de la sala mientras levantada su bokken en una pose totalmente heroica.

- ¡Keh! Este tipo está más enfermo de lo que pensé...- murmuró Inuyasha observando la escena de Kuno.

- Yare yare… no se impacienten… estoy segura que están emocionados por la noticia y decidieron dar otro paseo… pronto llegaran… - espetó Kasumi con una gran sonrisa tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Mamoru y Shinichi miraron con curiosidad al hombre de aspecto curioso, sus dorados ojos se posaron con ambición sobre la gran espada de madera que tenía. Los niños se miraron durante un par de segundos y decididos se lanzaron hacia Kuno atacándolo...esa espada tenía que ser suya.

- ¡¡Kisama!! Malditos mocosos… tenían que ser hijos de este estúpido ser con orejas de perro… - chilló Kuno corriendo en círculos por la sala tratando de liberarse del agarre de los pequeños dejando caer el bokken.

- ¡¡Es mío!! – exclamó Shinichi feliz dejando de morder al ex rayo azul de Furinkan tomando la espada de madera.

Inuyasha miró despectivamente a Kuno – ¡Ja! Hasta mis hijos son capaces de derrotarlo...- soltó mirando con orgullo a sus pequeños, se acercó hacia ellos para acariciar sus cabecitas.- tenían que ser fuertes si son hijos del gran Inuyasha...-

Nabiki miró con una media sonrisa el hanyou: - ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy parecido a Ranma-kun? – preguntó con una mordaz sonrisa.- sobre todo por el tamaño de su ego...- sonrió al ver como el muchacho la miraba bastante enfadado.- ¿El gran Inuyasha no necesita una representante para publicitar su show, podríamos dividirnos las ganancias...-

Kagome dejó de conversar con la joven de las espátulas para abrazar posesivamente a su esposo. – No gracias… yo misma puedo encargarme de eso… - respondió cortante mirándola desafiante. - ¿No es así, koishii? – sonrió observando a su esposo, no pidiéndole una opinión sino una afirmación.

- Mm...ha...¡HAI! – asintió el hanyou asustado por la intensa aura de batalla que irradiaba de su esposa.

- ¡Qué mujer más celosa eres! – comentó divertida Nabiki levantándose para acercarse a su bastante adolorido esposo

Ukyo se acercó a Ryoga – Ya intentamos todo koishii… mejor voy a cantarle una canción de cuna, quizás con eso se calme.. – sonrió tiernamente tomando la pequeña de los brazos del chico.

- Hai...no sé que le pasa hoy...- suspiró con resignación Ryoga. En ese minuto su bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a Inuyasha, Ryoga y Ukyo observaron a la bebé y luego a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?..- masculló Inuyasha aún algo molesto por la comparación que había hecho Nabiki.

- ¿No querrías sostener por un momento a Ryo-chan? Creo que le agradas.. – sonrió Ukyo.

Inuyasha observó a la pequeña – Hai...- sonrió separándose de su mujer, delicadamente cargó a Ryoko. La chiquilla reía alegremente en sus brazos. – Vaya...que risueña eres...- comentó elevando a la niña hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro, en ese minuto ella miró sus orejas y rió con más ganas elevando sus manos, estirándose para tratar de alcanzarlas – Um...está bien...está bien – el hanyou la acercó aún más hacia él dejándola juguetear con sus suaves orejitas.

- Arigato Inuyasha... – sonrió la muchacha de las espátulas. – Creo que se ha enamorado de ti… - agregó observando a la pequeña reír muy a gusto con el medio demonio.

- Es inevitable...todas las niñas me aman...- comentó sonriendo divertido ante la pequeña vena que se formaba en la sien de Kagome. – Mejor ve con tu madre antes de que alguien se ponga celosa...- comentó con una media sonrisa entregándole la bebé a Ukyo.

- Es raro...ella no es tan risueña con todo el mundo...- comentó Ryoga acercándose para acariciar una de las mejillas de Ryoko quien balbuceaba tranquila entre los brazos de Ukyo.- Últimamente cada vez que el idiota de Ranma le habla se pone a llorar...- rió divertido.

Una alegre voz interrumpió la conversación de los chicos – ¡Nihao! Shampoo venir a saludar y a traer...- la chica se interrumpió al ver a un extraño pero fuerte, guapo y muy varonil hombre que estaba cerca de Ukyo. Le entregó a Kasumi la comida que traía y se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha, lo recorrió con la mirada: - ¿Tu ser libre?...Porque si chico guapo con orejas de perro serlo...Shampoo aceptarlo como segundo esposo... – comentó mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- ¿Na...NANI? – preguntó Inuyasha alejándose de la mujer con una clara mirada de pánico.- ¿qui...quién demonios eres tú?..- reiteró colocándose estratégicamente detrás de su mujer.

- Shampoo...nueva dueña del Nekohanten ahí tener el mejor ramen de la zona...- sonrió acercándose un poco hacia el chico.

- ¿Ramen? – preguntó interesado Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… - gimoteó lastimosamente Kagome dejando de apretar los puños. - ¿No es suficiente con el ramen que preparo para ti¿Probarías el que ella te ofrece? – musitó dejando caer algunas lágrimas, victima de la volubilidad de las embarazadas.

- Iie...koishii...no llores, no llores...- murmuró Inuyasha girando a su mujer acercándola luego hacia él para abrazarla delicadamente.

- ¿Porque las mujeres de este lugar ser tan posesivas? Shampoo sólo ofrecer sus productos...- masculló la amazona.

- No seas cínica Shampoo… Ranma y Akane estuvieron peleados hace poco tiempo por tu culpa… - le recriminó la muchacha de las espátulas

Shampoo miró con una media sonrisa a Ukyo. – No ser mi culpa que Akane no confíe en Ranma...ni tampoco que ellos no contarles a ustedes todo lo que pasó en China...-

- ¿¡Qué demonios pasó en China¿qué es lo que me quieres insinuar? – exclamó Ukyo amenazante fulminando con la mirada a la amazona.

- ¿Ryoga no contarte?...Ukyo-chan debería preguntarle a su esposo...- sonrió divertida Shampoo.

La joven de cabellos castaños dejó de escrutar a la amazona para asesinar con la mirada a su esposo.- ¿¡Qué diablos pasó en China, Ryoga!? – preguntó blandiendo su espátula más grande sosteniendo con su otro brazo a la pequeña bebé que observaba curiosa la escena.

Una leve risa proveniente desde la puerta salvó la vida del pobre ex-chico cerdo

- Ranma...me haces cosquillas...nos pueden ver...Ranma...- reía Akane mientras su esposo la estrechaba entre sus brazos y besaba una y otra vez delicadamente su cuello.

- Deben estar concentrados en arreglar el salón, no te preocupes.. – contestó Ranma arrimándose aún más hacia ella para continuar besando su delicado cuello.

- ¡¡Hijos míos!!... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – gritó Soun acercándose a la pareja. – Son crueles… no me quieren… - chilló dejando caer dos enormes géiseres de sus ojos. - ¿Qué hay del resultado?... ¿Tendremos heredero? – preguntó ansioso sin dejar de soltar lágrimas.

- Hai...- sonrió ampliamente Akane – Otou-san estoy embarazada...Ranma y yo tendremos un bebé...- afirmó mirando embobada a su esposo.

- Seré abuelo otra vez… al fin… el heredero… - murmuró Soun por lo bajo. El hombre sin poder evitarlo cayó redondo al suelo desmayado por la emoción.

- ¡Otou-san!.. ¿estás bien? – exclamó Kasumi colocando una almohada debajo de la cabeza de su padre.

- Creo que no es nada malo… sólo fue un choque emocional – sonrió Kagome. – Pronto despertará… -

- Mmm... Papá siempre ha sido exagerado... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Nabiki mirando con curiosidad la escena.

**- (Pobre Tendo...ya está viejo no deberían jugar así con sus emociones) **– levantó su cartelito el Panda que venía seguido de cerca por Izayoi y los gemelos de Kagome.

- ¿Qué le sucedió al señor Soun? – preguntó Nodoka curiosa.

- Sucede que los resultados salieron positivos, estamos esperando un hijo… y creo que de la emoción se desmayó – dijo Ranma tranquilamente.

Un segundo después de escuchar la noticia el Panda se desplomó al lado del aún inconsciente Soun.

- Nunca pensé que la noticia les afectara tanto...¿No estaban seguros de que estaba embarazada? – preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad a su esposo.

- ¿Qué están esperando un hijo¿A mi nietecito o nietecita? – exclamó emocionada la madre del muchacho acercándose a este para abrazarlo, pisando a un inconsciente Panda en el camino.

- Sí, ofukuro… serás abuela... – sonrió el muchacho de la trenza correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-¡Felicidades, Akane-chan, Ranma-kun ! – sonrió Kagome acercándose.

- ¡Arigato amiga! – sonrió alegremente Akane. – Tal vez terminemos teniendo a nuestros bebés el mismo día..- comentó entre risas.

- Ya veo...con razón no lo resistieron...luego de tantos años creo que ellos ya habían perdido la esperanza de tener a su heredero...Felicidades Ranma-Kun, Akane – sonrió pícaramente Nabiki -...ahora entiendo porque se veían tan agotados las últimas semanas...-

- Gracias, Nabiki… - contestó irónicamente Ranma. - ¿Y tú y Kuno para cuándo se decidirán? – preguntó con malicia.

- Ustedes esperaron tres años ¿o fueron seis?...- respondió maliciosamente Nabiki.- Nosotros llevamos poco tiempo de casados aún cuñadito...-

Antes de que Ranma abriera la boca para replicar una sonrojada Akane se le adelantó: - Ha...hai ustedes llevan poco tiempo aún...- comentó – y no quiero ver como serán los hijos de esos dos tan pronto...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Felicidades... ¿Ya piensan llenar el Dojo de mocosos?...- sonrió Inuyasha acercándose a su mujer rodeando posesivamente con sus brazos su cintura.

- Felicidades chicos… si es niño podríamos comprometerlo con nuestra Ryo-chan ¿ne Ryoga? – guiñó un ojo la joven de las espátulas codeando a su esposo.

- ¿Nani?... ¡Estas loca! Como voy a dejar que mi pobre hija tenga un suegro como Ranma... – comentó Ryoga mirando de forma desafiante al chico de la trenza.

- ¡Aiyaa¡Akane, Ranma¡Felicidades! – sonrió alegremente Shampoo, continuó al ver la mirada totalmente perpleja de Akane. – Akane no debe sentir celos de Shampoo...ya no interesarme airen...a menos que Akane decida mandarlo al demonio...- afirmó la amazona – entonces Shampoo lo recibiría feliz como su segundo esposo...- giró para mirar a Inuyasha - y a ti como tercero si tu ser abandonado por tu mujer...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Je!...yo no siento celos de ti...- sonrió forzadamente Akane.- además no pienso mandarlo al demonio nunca...aunque haga algo malo se las vería conmigo...pero nunca será ni tu segundo ni tu tercer esposo...- comentó con una falsa sonrisa mientras tomaba de la muñeca a un nervioso Ranma acercándolo más hacia ella.

Kagome soltó una carcajada totalmente forzada. – ¡Qué simpática eres Shampoo!… ¿de dónde vienes¿No eres de Japón verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa totalmente falsa abrazando con fuerza la cintura de su esposo casi exprimiéndolo.

Antes de que Shampoo contestara Ryoga pareció recordar algo: - ¡Akane-san, felicidades! – exclamó, luego se acercó a Ranma con una mirada algo extraña - ¡Ranma, amigo mio!... ¡Felicidades! Si nos disculpan... – rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico de la trenza y lo arrastró con él hacia afuera.

- ¡BAKAYARO! Mi Ukyo me va a asesinar por tu maldita culpa imbecil...- gruñó soltándolo y mirándolo de forma asesina.

- ¿Por mi culpa¿y ahora que hice?... oe… me parece que sólo quieres culparme de tus males… a pesar de que dejaste de ser P-chan sigues siendo un cerdito pervertido… ¿qué le hiciste a Ucchan? – preguntó con picardía Ranma.

- ¡Temee!... ¡Deja de decirme P-chan!... ¡Es tu culpa Ranma!.. ¡Tú no me dejaste ir cuando nos encontramos con Shampoo! Maldito...ahora Ukyo cree que yo hice algo en China...kuso...debimos contarles todo esa vez...- gruñó Ryoga.

- ¡BAKA! Pero todo fue tú culpa por el maldito mapa que hiciste… no sé porque diablos tuve que seguirte… estoy seguro que si me hubieses hecho caso no nos habríamos topado con la aldea de las amazonas y mucho menos con Shampoo – protestó el joven de la trenza.  
– Oe… - murmuró Ranma luego de unos segundos de silencio -¿tú crees que las chicas se enfadarían si les comentamos que Shampoo me pidió ser su segundo esposo y a ti presentarte unas chicas?... después de todo huimos del lugar cuando nos propuso eso… -

Ryoga sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo: - Chikuso...no me recuerdes eso...no lo sé...no lo creo...es decir...nosotros no paramos de correr hasta el día siguiente...- suspiró con resignación.- ¿por qué demonios no les dijimos al regresar?-

- No lo sé… y me parece que no es hora de quejarse… debemos reunir valor y contarles lo que pasó… - afirmó Ranma algo tembloroso.

- ¿Contarnos qué? - preguntó Akane haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

- Sí… ¿es sobre lo que estaba hablando Shampoo hoy¿lo que hiciste en China, Ryoga? – preguntó Ukyo tratando de simular seriedad tocando el hombro de su esposo que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¿China¡Ah!...cuando se encontraron con Shampoo...- comentó Akane como si nada.- ¿es eso lo que quieren contarnos anata? – preguntó mirando a los ojos a un paralizado Ranma.

- Sí… dilo ahora mismo, Ryoga... – murmuró amenazante Ukyo.

- Nande...nan...nandemonai...no...nosotros no...nos que...que...quedamos...- tartamudeó con dificultad Ryoga.

- ¿Ranma? "_no puedo creer que nos hayan ocultado algo tan tonto como esto"_ – Akane tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de su esposo fijando aún más su mirada en la de ella.

- Ha... hai.. como dice P-chan.. etto.. Ryoga… nosotros… nosotros… huimos cuando Shampoo nos propuso que nos quedáramos en la aldea para ser yo su segundo esposo y Ryoga para alguna de sus amigas… es cierto... TE JURO QUE ES LA VERDAD… - exclamó el joven de la trenza arrodillándose y juntando ambas manos en un gesto de súplica. – No sigan torturándonos… juramos que es la verdad y nada más que la verdad… - siguió en el suelo tiritando al no escuchar una respuesta de las jóvenes.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una carcajada sonora de la joven de las espátulas.

Ryoga volteó para mirar bastante asustado a su mujer - ¿Na...NANI?...-

- Tranquilo...tranquilo...- rió divertida Akane acariciando levemente la cabeza de su esposo.- ¿quién los estaba torturando anata? Escuchamos todo, les creemos...aunque debieron decirnos antes la verdad...no sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo mi amor...- comentó de forma juguetona.

- ¿Hontou? – preguntó Ranma levantando el rostro. - ¿De verdad nos creen¿no están enfadadas? – preguntó.

- Ya los habíamos escuchado hablar antes… bakas... – rió Ukyo.

- Yo no me quería quedar ahí Ukyo...Ranma me obligó a quedarme todo es su culpa...- afirmó Ryoga tomando las manos de su mujer y mirándola con los ojos vidriosos.

- Hai Ranma, te creo y no estoy enojada...- contestó Akane mirándolo con ternura.- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?...te ves bien en esa posición anata...- sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Je! no tenía miedo… sólo estaba fingiendo… - espetó el muchacho de la trenza con su pose habitual. - ¿Vamos a la sala con los demás, ne? –

- Es curiosa la forma que tienes para demostrar valor...- comentó Ryoga de forma burlesca antes de tomar la mano de su mujer para entrar de nuevo en la sala.

- ¿Entramos? – sonrió Akane tomando la mano de Ranma logrando que este ignorase del todo a Ryoga.

- Hai.. koishii.. – respondió embobado Ranma por la sonrisa de su esposa apretando suavemente su mano.

**------------------**

Dos horas después las muchachas cortaban algunos de los pasteles que Kasumi había preparado para la ocasión. Kagome sacó del refrigerador algunos refrescos para dejarlos en la mesada de la cocina, miró de reojo hacia la sala con desconfianza.

- Parece que esa amazona se fue… - suspiró aliviada. - ¿De dónde la conociste, Akane-chan?... me refiero a esa China ofrecida… kuso… nunca me había ocurrido algo así… en la época antigua las mujeres son más recatadas… y bueno, en la época actual esas jovencitas que vienen a ver el show de Inuyasha me sacan de quicio, pero no tanto como tu amiga… - afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Ranma la conoció en China, por un mal entendido él la venció y según sus leyes ella se convirtió en su prometida...- contestó Akane sintiendo como una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien al recordar.- cuando pasó eso ella besó a Ranma delante mío, una vez también la encontré acostada con él...así que al menos creo que ahora está menos ofrecida...- masculló.

- Shampoo era una buena cliente...pagaba muy bien la información...- comentó con una sonrisa Nabiki.

- Sí, era una buena amiga de Ranma.. – sonrió Nodoka.

Kasumi también asintió sonriente. - ¿Acaso te dijo algo que te molestara, Kagome-chan? – preguntó extrañada la mayor de las Tendo.

- Na... nada… - respondió Kagome con una gotita en su frente.

- Vas a tener que cuidar más a Inuyasha...- Nabiki sonrió pícaramente.- eso te pasa por casarte con alguien que llame la atención de las chicas.-

- Nee… Akane-chan.. – cambió de tema Ukyo al ver las venitas que se formaban en la sien de Kagome. – Vas a tener que cuidarte mucho con los antojos… en el embarazo las mujeres engordan bastante… y las nauseas los primeros meses son insoportables.. –

- Hai… además cuando el vientre es grande comienzan los dolores en la columna… sin contar que durante todo el embarazo vas muy seguido al baño… - agregó Kagome. – Además… en los últimos meses no puedes dormir muy bien porque el bebé se mueve mucho... –

Akane dejo de probar los postres: - Hasta ahora me he sentido muy bien...no tengo antojos, ni nauseas, ni nada extraño...- comentó algo asustada.- bueno sólo estoy algo voluble...-

- Akane...siempre has sido voluble...- afirmó Nabiki mirándola divertida.

- No es para tanto... – sonrió Kasumi. – Hermanita… yo no sentí tantos dolores, mi embarazo fue maravilloso… seguramente el tuyo lo será también.. –

- Hai...-sonrió alegremente Akane.- de todos modos si voy a cuidarme mucho, espero no tener tantos antojos como los que tenías cuando esperabas a Iza-chan, Kagome.-

- Je je… Inuyasha llegó una vez en un momento no muy propicio por la noche para pedir que cocinara algunos okonomiyakis… Ryoga casi lo asesina – sonrió sonrojada Ukyo.

- Te refieres... a que tú y Ryoga estaban… - se sonrojó furiosamente la joven de cabellos azabaches. – Gomen ne Ukyo-chan… - rió avergonzada.

- Nandemonai… - sonrió la joven de las espátulas. – Creo que el más afectado fue Ryoga… ¡je je! –

En la sala Ryoga estornudó sonoramente: - Kuso...creo que me va a dar algo...- comentó – como te decía antes Ranma...enfrentar a una mujer embarazada es difícil...- afirmó apoyando una de sus manos en los hombros de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

- Es una dura batalla...nunca sabes como van a reaccionar...- agregó Inuyasha palmeando su espalda.

- En un minuto están felices...y al siguiente están llorando...- comentó Ryoga mirando divertido la expresión de miedo que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Ranma.

- Y lo peor es cuando se enojan por la más pequeña tontería...¡kuso!...prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a cientos de youkais que tener que lidiar con una mujer embarazada...además con el carácter de Akane...- comentó entre risas Inuyasha.

- Escucha lo que dicen tus amigos, Ranma… es todo muy cierto… - afirmó Genma ya transformado en hombre. – Las mujeres son muy difíciles y complejas por naturaleza, estando embarazadas son peores aún… todavía recuerdo como tu madre me hizo trabajar... – suspiró – Que bueno que sólo tuve un hijo… - finalizó sonriente.

- Baka… debió ser la única vez en tu vida que trabajaste, oyaji.. – murmuró entre dientes el muchacho de la trenza. - ¿En realidad se ponen así? – preguntó preocupado mirando a Ryoga e Inuyasha.

- ¡Keh! Eso es lo menos complicado de todo el asunto...hay cosas mucho peores...- afirmó Inuyasha tratando de lucir totalmente serio.

- Ajá como los antojos...a cualquier hora...incluso en la madrugada y a ellas no les va a importar si estas cansado o tienes sueño...- suspiró Ryoga con resignación – te dirán cosas como "yo soy la que está cargando con nuestro hijo...y tú eres el culpable, así que sé útil en algo" –

- O peor aún, te miran a punto de llorar...si no haces lo que ellas quieren te sientes el ser más miserable de la tierra...- comentó Inuyasha recordando la forma en que su mujer lo miraba cuando quería algo.

Entretanto el par de gemelos azotaba a un Kuno semi inconsciente con su propio bokken. Izayoi y Noriko jugaban alegremente con algunas muñecas.

Ranma miraba bastante asustado a los muchachos por los comentarios que hacían. – Oigan… ¿no están tratando de asustarme, verdad? – espetó mirándolos con desconfianza.

- Para nada hijo… - respondió Soun. – Incluso mi esposa, que era el ser más dulce que piso este mundo, me dio bastantes problemas con los embarazos… - el hombre soltó algunas lágrimas. – Pero… me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo con mis tres pequeñitas.. – agregó expulsando dos pequeños géiseres de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué haríamos algo así? – preguntó Ryoga con una media sonrisa - ¿Tan pronto te asustas Ranma? ...cobarde...- masculló meciendo suavemente a su pequeña hija quien miraba bastante divertida la expresión de Ranma.

- ¡Keh!...¡qué mal agradecido eres! Solo te damos unos pocos consejos para que Akane no te asesine antes de que nazca su hijo...- los labios de Inuyasha se curvaron en una burlesca sonrisa - Lo más importante...bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra decirle que está gorda...- musitó el hanyou con un lúgubre tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué¿qué hizo Kagome cuando le dijiste así? – sonrió divertido Ranma.

- ¡Keh!.. ¿qué mierda te hace pensar que algo así me paso a mi? – preguntó Inuyasha tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- Baka.. por el tono de voz que utilizaste… se nota que te castigó con algo… ¡je¿qué te hizo? – preguntó burlón el joven de la trenza.

- No cocinó ni compró ramen por más de dos semanas...- murmuró Inuyasha.- ¡Y deja de burlarte! Kuso...deberías hacernos caso...seguro que tu ·"dulce esposa" reaccionaría peor...-

- Hay que ser muy idiota para decirle algo así a una mujer embarazada...- comentó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Inuyasha – aunque pensándolo bien...seguro que si no te advertíamos le decías algo así a la pobre Akane-san – sonrió mirando ahora a Ranma.

Kuno se levantó dejando al par de gemelos en el suelo mirándolo con una vena en la sien. – Seguramente, con lo torpe e insensible que eres hubieras lastimado el corazón de la preciosa Akane… ¡maldito imbecil!… ¡si te atreves a burlarte de ella me encargaré de ti! – exclamó acercándose al muchacho. El par de gemelos irritados con el joven de extraña apariencia que amenazaba con atacar a su ídolo corrieron en su defensa y mordieron con fuerza las piernas del ex rayo azul.

- ¡¡KISAMAAA¡¡Suéltenme¡¡Engendros del demonio, hijos de Satanás!! – chilló el muchacho corriendo por todo el lugar tratando de liberarse del agarre de los pequeños.

- También ataquen con puñetazos y patadas hijos...- recomendó Inuyasha sonriendo con orgullo.

- Así se hace pequeños… aprendieron muy bien lo que les enseñé – sonrió Ranma acercándose a los pequeños para darles algunas palmaditas en sus cabecitas.

**-----------------------**

Luego de escuchar incontables veces palabras como: engordar, estrías, flaccidez, dolor, nauseas; Akane creyó que lo mejor era escapar de la cocina sin que nadie lo notara al menos hasta que cambiaran de tema. Despacio retrocedió hasta salir de ahí sin ser vista, ya casi se acercaba a la puerta de salida cuando chocó bruscamente contra alguien.

Ranma por su parte dejó la sala para dirigirse a la salida de la casa, habían retomado el tema del embarazo traumatizándolo aún más: antojos, sensibilidad de la mujer, insomnio... Genma comentó que Nodoka lo abandonó por preocuparse más por su bebé. Disimuladamente escapó de ahí aprovechando que los niños habían llamado la atención con sus gracias en contra de Kuno. Caminó un poco más, sin darse cuenta un cuerpo chocó bruscamente contra él cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta.

Akane volteó encontrándose con su esposo, rápidamente cubrió con una de sus manos la boca del chico evitando que este hablara, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó por la muñeca y lo sacó silenciosamente de la casa. - ¿Te ibas a escapar sin mi? – preguntó.

- No, etto… iba a buscarte después… - murmuró Ranma rascándose la cabeza simulándose distraído – Demo… tú tampoco pensabas buscarme… también te estabas escapando.. ¡je¿por qué te ibas? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? Etto... ¿quién dice que me iba? – Akane evadió la mirada de Ranma mirando con bastante interés hacia otro lado. – Solo quería salir un rato ¿tú de qué huías?-

- De nada… sólo quería tomar un poco de aire… - fingió tranquilidad, luego miró unos segundos a su esposa, lo suficiente como para entender que ambos querían escapar en ese momento, agregó con complicidad: - ¿A dónde nos vamos? –

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el tejado de la casa.- Tú sabes donde...- sonrió mirándolo traviesamente.

- Hai… - sonrió Ranma tomando a su mujer en brazos para saltar ágilmente hacia el techo con gran facilidad. – ¿También te estaban hablando de sus experiencias con el embarazo? – preguntó sonriendo ampliamente para luego sentarse dejando a su esposa sobre sus piernas.

- Sí...pero sólo mencionaran la parte más difícil creo...- Akane lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Lograron asustarte? –

- ¡Je! para nada… Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada.. – fingió

– No te creo...- afirmó tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de Ranma obligándolo a fijar nuevamente su mirada en la de ella.- Yo si tengo algo de miedo...vamos se sincero...-

- Lo soy… sólo me dijeron que te pondrías voluble y demasiado sensible, pero eso no es algo nuevo koishii, vivo contigo hace más de seis años… y siempre has tenido ese carácter… así que sabré enfrentarlo.. – sonrió burlón el muchacho.

- ¡Baka!...- masculló Akane bajando de las piernas de su esposo para sentarse a su lado.- Es increíble como siempre te las arreglas para arruinar el momento...- lo miró con algo de resentimiento antes de voltear el rostro y mirar en dirección opuesta a él.- Lo dices como si tu carácter fuese el más perfecto...- murmuró

- Oe… pero si es cierto… - sonrió Ranma pasando un brazo por la espalda de su esposa. – Pero yo te adoro así… ai shiteru koishii… - susurró acariciando el hombro de la chica. – Etto… mi carácter no es tan malo… um… a veces suelo ser un poco orgulloso… pero no es para tanto¿o sí? – preguntó despistado rascándose la cabeza con su otra mano.

- También eres algo infantil...y celoso...- agregó Akane volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Ranma.-...terco...engreído...- sonrió acercando su rostro al de él.-...pero así te conocí y así te amo anata...- susurró cerca de sus labios.

El muchacho acarició la nuca de la joven y la acercó suavemente para probar sus labios con delicadeza. – Yo te amo más… voy a ser doblemente feliz gracias a ti… - sonrió acariciando con ternura el vientre de la chica.

Akane sonrió, delicadamente acarició una de las mejillas de Ranma.- Todo estará bien, prometo no volverte loco durante estos meses...- comentó de forma juguetona.

- Seguro… además… Ranma Saotome puede con todo.. – sonrió egocéntrico volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su esposa en un tierno beso.

**-------------------------**

**Templo Higurashi, tres meses después. **

Kagome vestida con una solera color azul tomó su bolso rosa para colocárselo en su hombro. Sonriendo acarició con delicadeza su vientre. "_No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses… este embarazo ha sido mucho más llevadero ¡jeje! no tuve casi nauseas y hasta ahora me estoy sintiendo muy bien… excepto que he tenido muchos antojos… realmente no me he podido controlar muy bien con ese asunto… pero estoy tratando de no exagerar…"_. La joven se sonrojó levemente. "_Además… mi olfato se ha desarrollado más de lo común… y se me hace irresistible el aroma a bosque que Inuyasha emana…"_

Inuyasha observó a su mujer, la chica sonreía y estaba algo sonrojada "_está tan hermosa y su aroma es tan dulce...huele a flores...je ya se le nota el embarazo...se ve preciosa" -_ ¿Kagome¿Estas bien, koishii? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

- Más o menos… hoy me corté el dedo cuando estaba preparando el desayuno y me duele.. – fingió la chica poniendo los ojos vidriosos. - ¿Lo besarías para sentirme mejor? – gimoteó utilizando su mejor voz de chiquilla, alzando su dedo índice.

Inuyasha se acercó a su mujer, tomó su mano y miro con preocupación su dedo – No veo nada... ¿te refieres a ese pequeño rasguño? – preguntó mirándola intensamente. Kagome asintió levemente sonrojada, él le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa antes de besar con delicadeza su dedo.

- Mm... arigato Inuyasha.. – sonrió complacida rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero. – Demo… ahora me duele aquí… - sonrió juguetona retirando una de sus manos del cuello del chico para tocar sus labios. – No sé que pasó… - frunció la boca subiendo sus hombros - ¿Me curarías? – lo miró a los ojos con un destello de picardía en su mirada.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica, delicadamente la acercó hacia su cuerpo - ¿No te duele nada más?...- preguntó en un enronquecido susurro mirándola de forma bastante sugerente.- Por que si es así...podemos dejar el paseo para otro día..- susurró segundos antes de unir sus labios en un suave y sensual beso, sus caricias eran provocativamente dulces, buscaban despertar en la chica el deseo de compartir una tarde íntima, totalmente solos ella y él.

- ¡¡Oka-chan¿nos vamos ya? – exclamaron los chiquillos colgándose de las piernas de la joven de cabellos azabaches.

- ¡Haii! – exclamó enérgica Izayoi llegando al lugar, Kagome le había puesto un vestido blanco con bordados rosas en forma de sakura, el cabello azabache de la pequeña relucía, la trenza que utilizaba ya superaba la mitad de su espalda, el flequillo caía graciosamente sobre su frente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la constante actividad, era una pequeña demasiado hiperactiva. Al ver a sus padres se detuvo mirándolos curiosa.

- Otou-chan.. oka-chan… ¿los niños también pueden jugar a lo mismo que los adultos? – preguntó inocentemente.

Inuyasha se separó delicadamente de su mujer, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios frente a la pregunta de su bebé:- Iie...sólo podrás jugar a algo así cuando tengas al menos veinticinco años, preciosa...- sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta, dirigiéndose a los gemelos agregó: - y ustedes dos se van a encargar de cuidar que ningún desgraciado trate de jugar a eso con su hermanita antes de tiempo ¿entendido?-

-¡Hai!...- exclamó Mamoru emocionado por la importante misión que les estaba dando su padre.

Izayoi frunció el ceño. – ¡Eso no es justo! Veinticinco años es mucho… ¿Cuántos años tiene oka-chan? – preguntó.

- Eso no importa… de todas formas creo que estas siendo injusto con la pequeña – rió divertida Kagome. – Al menos deberías dejarla a los quince años… ¿recuerdas? A esa edad te besé por primera vez... – sonrió sonrojada.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a su mujer.- ¡Keh! No estoy siendo injusto mujer...- comentó agachándose para tomar la mochila con las cosas para el picnic - ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver lo nuestro con Iza-chan? – notó como su mujer se veía algo fastidiada, volvió a agacharse dejando que los gemelos subieran en su espalda.- Además que me hayas besado cuando tenías quince años no significa que yo estuviera de acuerdo con eso...no me preguntaste..y yo no estaba muy conscien..."_kuso.."._- disimuladamente miró a Kagome quien le dedicaba la mirada asesina más aterradora que hubiese visto en toda su vida. – ¡Ya es tarde!...- comentó antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida del templo.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha… no BAKA!!!.. ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! – exclamó furiosa la chica tomando en brazos a la pequeña para correr con todas sus fuerzas tras el medio demonio.

**--------------------------**

La llegada de la primavera, además de la suave brisa y días cálidos y asoleados, trae consigo el florecimiento de árboles y flores, y ese sábado muchas personas se encontraban en el Parque Ueno celebrando el Hanami, admirando la multitud de cerezos en flor que parecían cubrir por completo el cielo, asemejándose a pequeñas nubes previas al atardecer con sus suaves matices rosa.  
Aquel era un día para festejar, para contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza y compartir en familia o con amigos, sentada sobre una manta una joven mujer observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro la lenta caída de los pequeños pétalos de sakura que sucumbían frente a la suave brisa.

- Parece nieve... ¿tú que crees, Ranma? – al no obtener respuesta observó a su esposo quién se encontraba profundamente dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo.- ¿Ranma? – susurró suavemente acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, sonrió tiernamente al ver como su esposo respondía a sus caricias sonriendo y susurrando su nombre aún dormido.

Los primeros meses de su embarazo habían sido prácticamente perfectos, casi no había tenido nauseas, sólo un poco de cansancio y sueño las primeras semanas pero nada más, ni siquiera tenía antojos, el que si parecía tenerlos era Ranma aunque él siempre se había caracterizado por comer bastante. Lo que realmente había sido difícil durante esos meses era soportar la constante sobreprotección del muchacho, la cuidaba de tal forma que ya ni siquiera la dejaba ir a correr sola de vez en cuando.

- Pero me encanta que estés cerca mío todo el tiempo..." _sobre todo estas ultimas semanas...tengo que admitirlo...diablos no puedo dejar de mirarte ni de tocarte...que bien te ves durmiendo...Ranma..."_ – levemente sonrojada recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su esposo. – Kuso...pero ¿qué rayos me pasa?...no puedo estar pensando en eso todo el día ¡shimatta! – cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza tratando de arrancar de su mente sus acalorados pensamientos – de todos modos creo que lo mejor será despertarlo...- sonrió mirando con una traviesa expresión a su esposo. Con cuidado tomó una pequeña rama que estaba a su lado, suavemente la acerco al rostro del muchacho, dejando que las pequeñas hojas rozaran despacio una de sus mejillas.

- Mmm koishii… ¿otra vez?... tengo mucho sueño… me tienes agotado… ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía? – murmuró semidormido.

- Mmm sí otra vez...¿ya no puedes, anata?...pensé que los Saotome tenían energía hasta el último minuto de sus vidas...- susurró suavemente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse mientras rozaba las hojas sobre los labios de su esposo.

En ese segundo Ranma se levantó bruscamente para sentarse y mirar con el ceño levemente fruncido a su esposa. – Claro que sí, los Saotome nunca se rinden… ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó.

Akane sonrió pícaramente.- Porque hace unos segundos dijiste que tenías mucho sueño...que te tengo agotado...- subió una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del chico.- Etto..supongo que son las hormonas las que me tienen así anata...- murmuró bastante sonrojada.

- Quizás algo… pero no puedo negar que me encanta.. – sonrió seductoramente acariciando el rostro de su mujer. - ¿Me quedé dormido? Kuso… últimamente estoy un poco agotado... pero supongo que es algo temporal... – murmuró extrañado dándose palmadas en las mejillas para despertar por completo.

- ¿Hace cuántos días que estas así¿por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? – preguntó Akane mirando a los ojos a su esposo.- El lunes irás a hacerte algunos exámenes...-

- ¿NANI¿exámenes? – miró a la joven con el ceño levemente fruncido - No es nada importante, supongo que es por dormir poco tiempo y trabajar horas extras para presentar la planificación… me niego rotundamente a que un idiota me diagnostique alguna enfermedad que no tengo.. –

- ¿Me estas llamando idiota? – preguntó Akane mirándolo molesta.- Quieras o no vas a ir ...- masculló regalándole una fiera mirada.

- Para nada… y definitivamente no voy, me siento perfecto... – protestó mirando a su esposa de la misma manera que ella lo hacía con él.

- ¿Te da miedo? – Akane curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa.- Yo estaré contigo anata...-

Un golpe que sonó como si alguien se dejase caer de rodillas cerca de ellos llamó la atención de los chicos...

- Ho...hola...- jadeó bastante agitado Inuyasha, dejando bajar a sus hijos y luego quitándose la mochila con las cosas para comer que había preparado su mujer.

- ¡Hola, Ranma, oba-san! – exclamaron en coro los pequeños ubicándose a un lado del joven de la trenza.

- ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó sorprendido Ranma con la llegada repentina del medio demonio y los pequeños. - ¿Por qué luces tan cansado¡Je¿qué pasó con Kagome?... – preguntó burlón.

- ¡Hola niños! – sonrió Akane, luego mirando con curiosidad a Inuyasha continuó- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi amiga? -

- ¿NANI?...es TU amiga la que se puso como loca...yo no hice nada...- Inuyasha miró hacia atrás algo asustado.- Yo sólo estaba comentado lo que pienso sobre Izayoi y el mocoso ese...y de repente se puso como loca...preferí correr...no quiero discutir con ella...-

- No digas esas cosas si Kagome no es loca…- fingió el chico de la trenza simulando que la muchacha estaba allí. - Oe Kagome…¿cómo estás? ...¿qué haces detrás de Inuyasha?... ¿por qué no vinieron juntos? – preguntó mirando por detrás del medio demonio

Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frío, el sólo imaginar que Kagome podía estar detrás de él en ese minuto bloqueó todo el resto de sus sentidos.

Akane miró con complicidad a su esposo.- ¡Kagome-chan! Ya estábamos preocupados por ti amiga -

- Ka...Kagome...yo...yo...no dije na...nada...- tartamudeó Inuyasha aterrado. No necesito voltear para saber que Ranma y Akane le habían hecho una broma cruel porque el par estaba carcajeándose con muchas ganas. – TEMEE...PAR DE IDIOTAS...- gruñó conteniendo sus deseos de asesinar al par de humanos en ese mismo momento.- ¡Me da lo mismo si Kagome escucha¡Está loca¡ No es mi maldita culpa que se enfadara! ...TODO LO QUE LE DIJE ERA VERDAD...-

En ese momento llegó una furiosa joven de cabellos azabaches bastante agitada – Inuyasha… ¿qué estabas diciendo? – murmuró fingiendo un dulce tono de voz acercándose al hombro del medio demonio.

- Kag...Kagome...yo...yo...- tartamudeó con dificultad Inuyasha comenzando a sudar frío.- ..na...nada...- contestó tomando con rapidez de la mano a Izayoi para luego cargarla entre sus brazos.- las extrañamos...¿cierto hijos?...-

- Oyaji baka… - murmuró Shinichi.

- ¡Je! usando a los pequeños como escudo… muy digno de tu parte Inuyasha.. – sonrió mordaz Ranma.

- ¡Baka! Tú no te metas...- masculló Inuyasha mirando de forma asesina al chico de la trenza.

- ¡Kagome-chan¡Qué bueno que llegaste amiga!...ya me sentía sola rodeada de tantos niños...- sonrió alegremente Akane esperando que su amiga decidiera olvidarse de su pequeña pelea con Inuyasha.- ¿Ya viste lo hermosos que se ven los árboles? –

El aura de la pelinegra se apagó rápidamente y su semblante cambió totalmente. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus castaños ojos. – Inuyasha… ¿de verdad no estabas de acuerdo aquella vez?... en ese momento… pensé que me habías correspondido porque lo deseabas… porque estabas seguro de que me querías… - gimoteó derramando copiosas lágrimas. – Inuyasha… ¡eres un tonto! – exclamó tomando del haori del muchacho para llorar con más fuerza acomodando su cara en su pecho. – Baka.. baka.. ¡BAKA! – continuó jalando la prenda mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a mojarla.

Despacio, Inuyasha dejo a su hija en el piso, suspiró con resignación antes de abrazar delicadamente a su mujer. – Maldición Kagome no llores...no llores...- suplicó con su tono más suave de voz.- sí quería...pero me hubiese gustado que no fuera de esa forma...ya no llores...le hace mal a nuestra bebé...- pidió nuevamente acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

- ¿Qué no fuese de esa forma¿a qué te refieres? – hipó Kagome calmándose un poco pero dejando algunas lágrimas caer por su rostro.

- A que yo no estaba consciente al inicio...estábamos en medio de una batalla y no estábamos solos...- murmuró algo sonrojado.- merecías algo más romántico koishii – agregó acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas.

- Inuyasha… - sonrió Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo de su esposo. – Aishiteru… no te preocupes… a mi me pareció muy romántico… pude detener tu transformación y evitar que te convirtieras en un youkai para siempre… además… luego de eso me abrazaste y me prometiste que serías un hanyou un poco más para mi… - sonrió sonrojada apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su compañero cerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Je! de verdad me compadezco de ti… - sonrió burlón Ranma interrumpiendo el momento.

- ¡Baka!...- Akane silenció con un codazo en el estomago a su esposo.- déjalos en paz ¿que no ves que se están reconciliando? –

- Itte… sólo estaba bromeando... – murmuró Ranma frotándose el abdomen

Inuyasha prefirió no hacer caso del comentario de Ranma, internamente se carcajeó cuando este último fue golpeado por Akane.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan… - sonrió Kagome dejando de abrazar a su esposo para sacar de la mochila algunas cajitas con bento y otras con sakura mochi preparadas por ella colocándolas luego en la manta. – Pueden servirse todo lo que deseen chicos.. –

- ¡Arigato! Yo también traje algunas cosas...- sonrió alegremente Akane.- No cocine nada...no se preocupen...- masculló al notar la forma en que era observada por los demás.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su esposa, sonrió al ver como sus hijos peleaban entre ellos con unas pequeñas espaditas que les habían regalo hace unos meses atrás. Al mirar a Izayoi notó que esta lo observaba muy seria. - ¿Pasa algo preciosa? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Otou-chan... eres feo… ¿no me quieres verdad?... – gimoteó la chiquilla.

Todos miraron bastante sorprendidos a la niña, Inuyasha le contestó tratando de mantener la calma- ¿Nani?... ¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? "_Kuso...esta niña es igual que su madre..."_-

- Otou-chan no quiere que Izayoi juegue con Shigeru hasta ser muy vieja… - lloriqueó mirando a los ojos a su traumatizado padre.

Inuyasha miró a su hija con el ceño levemente fruncido, una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien, prefirió ignorar el comentario de la niña, rápidamente tomó una de las latas de ramen que Kagome había traído y comenzó a devorarla a toda velocidad, mascullando entre cada bocado algunas maldiciones.

- ¿No te deja jugar¿qué tiene de malo que jueguen? – preguntó con curiosidad Akane.

- Otou-chan es malo… Izayoi sólo quiere jugar a lo que hacen los adultos... como tú y ojii-san… - exclamó la pequeña observando a la pareja de Nerima.

- ¿NANI? – preguntó escandalizado el muchacho de la trenza. - ¿Qué cosas hacen los adultos? -

- Darse besos... – sonrió inocente la pequeña.

Akane suspiró aliviada, levemente sonrojada comentó:- Je...etto...um...pero es que eso sólo lo puedes hacer cuando seas grande...eres muy pequeña aún Iza-chan...tal vez tu papá te deje cuando tengas quince o dieciséis años...-

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha… yo creo que la mocosa es muy pequeña para pensar en eso, y no creo que a los quince años sea una edad razonable koishii… mínimo a los veinte.. – espetó el muchacho de la trenza.

- Etto… mejor sigamos con el almuerzo... – trató de cambiar de tema Kagome con una gotita en su frente mientras devoraba con avidez una sakura mochi.

- ¿Realmente creen que un chico de quince o dieciséis años les va a pedir su opinión para hacer algo así¿alguna vez le pediste al tío Genma su autorización para algo, anata? – preguntó Akane comiendo lentamente uno de los sakura mochi.

- Um… de acuerdo… - respondió desganado el muchacho de la trenza.

- ¿Está bien la comida? – preguntó sonriente Kagome

- Hai, Kagome-chan está delicioso...me encantaría poder cocinar algo más que arroz...- suspiró con resignación Akane.

- Ya sabes que me encanta todo lo que cocinas Kagome...- comentó Inuyasha tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el último comentario de Akane.

- Grico… quiego más… - apenas pudo pronunciar Ranma tragando tres sakura mochi a la vez, rápidamente se sirvió con los palillos un poco del bento.

Kagome, al igual que Ranma, ávida se sirvió los últimos dos sakura mochi antes que el ojiazul los engullera y reservó una de las cajitas del bento. Inuyasha y Akane los miraron con una gotita en su frente. – Etto… es por la bebé… debo alimentarme muy bien... – se justificó.

Inuyasha tomó un par de latas de ramen y las alejó rápidamente de Ranma.- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ...desde que te conozco te he visto comer como cerdo, pero esta vez superaste el record...- sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Ranma¿Anata...qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Akane algo avergonzada por la voracidad de su esposo.- Te estas comportando como si no hubieses comido en meses...tranquilo...si comes así te puede hacer mal...- dirigiéndose a su amiga continuó: - Tú tampoco deberías exagerar amiga...-

-Um... está bien... – asintió Kagome sintiendo un poco de culpa quedándose con solo un sakura mochi.

- A ti no te importa baka... – gruñó Ranma mirando al medio demonio, para luego seguir el ejemplo de Kagome.

- ¡Keh! Mientras no ataques mi ramen...me da lo mismo si decides comerte hasta las ramas de los árboles...- comentó el hanyou de forma burlesca.

- Te ves casi tan antojado como Kagome, anata...- sonrió alegremente Akane.

- No es cierto… siempre tuve buen apetito... – farfulló el chico de la trenza.

- Oka-chan… - habló de repente la pequeña Izayoi todavía resentida con su padre.

- ¿Qué sucede linda? – sonrió Kagome.

- Los cerezos tienen el mismo color que el algodón de azúcar… ¿no crees? – rió tomando entre sus manos un pétalo en el aire que en ese momento caía.

- Hai es cierto...- sonrió Inuyasha – sobre todo los que son de color más rosa ¿no preciosa? – preguntó mirando sonriente a la niña.

- Izayoi no le habla a otou-chan malo… - contestó la pequeña sin mirar al muchacho.

- ¿Na...Nani?... ¡Kagome¿Escuchaste a tu hija?... ¿Cómo puede decirme algo así?...- murmuró Inuyasha visiblemente abatido.

- Iza-chan… tienes que respetar a tu padre… ¿de acuerdo? él te quiere mucho y lo que hace es sólo para protegerte… tú lo sabes bien.. ¿ne? – dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches mirando seria a la pequeña.

La chiquilla asintió con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a su padre aún un poco resentida con este.

Shinichi se acercó a su padre, al sentir el aroma de tristeza de éste rodeó con sus bracitos uno de los brazos del medio demonio. – Te quiero oyaji.. – sonrió.

Mamoru también se acercó a su padre abrazándose al otro brazo de este: - Yo también oyaji...-

Inuyasha evitó la mirada de todos los demás tratando de no demostrar su emoción: - Yo a ustedes mocosos...-sonrió acariciando las cabecitas de los niños.

Akane sonrió al ver como su amiga miraba enternecida a Inuyasha y a sus hijos. Su miraba se topó con un gran y rosado árbol de sakura.- Iza-chan tenia razón...- murmuró para si misma.- ¿Ranma, atashi no koto suki nan desho? – preguntó con su tono de voz más dulce mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. – ¿Po… por qué lo preguntas koishii? Tú sabes que sí… - murmuró jugando con un palillo en la tierra evitando las miradas burlonas del medio demonio.

- Ranma...anata...- Akane tomó a su esposo por la camisa, mirándolo con desesperación continuó: - necesito...es decir...quiero algodón de azúcar...-

- ¡¡Ha.. hai!!... ¡Enseguida! – exclamó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie en un santiamén y corriendo por el lugar para encontrar lo que su esposa pedía.

- ¡Keh!...Diablos Akane ahora no pararás de tener antojos...- sonrió de medio lado Inuyasha- espero que los que vienen sean un poco más sanos que éste o a Ranma le costará mucho cargarte hasta el hospital.-

- Nee… no le digas eso a Akane-chan… ella no ha tenido casi ningún antojo… es más… parece que se los pasó a Ranma-kun – rió Kagome.

- Este es mi primer antojo...tienes razón Kagome-chan – sonrió Akane ignorando el comentario de Inuyasha.- últimamente él ha tenido algunos antojos aunque lo niegue...creo que mi bebé no quiere que su mamá suba mucho de peso...- agregó acariciando con ternura su casi imperceptible vientre.

- ¡Je¿Eso significa que nuestra hija es tan golosa como su madre?...o tal vez quiere que su padre sufra de la espalda por tener que cargar a su madre...- comentó entre risas el hanyou.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

- Nandemonai...koishii...- sonrió Inuyasha fingiendo inocencia mientras masajeaba los hombros de la chica.

En ese momento para la fortuna del medio demonio llegó Ranma cargando varios algodones de azúcar, algunas manzanas con caramelo y palomitas de maíz.

- Aquí tienes koishii... traje algunas cosas más por si se te antojan.. y además... hacía tiempo que no probaba de esto.. - murmuró Ranma fijando su vista en los dulces

- Arigato...- sonrió Akane dulcemente, tomó uno de los algodones de azúcar y además apartó de su esposo algunos dulces.- Creo que tú tienes más antojos...- comentó mirándolo de forma juguetona.- como sigas así vas a engordar más que yo...- agregó comenzando a comer muy despacio.

- ¡Keh! va a ser divertido verte convertido en una pelota, baka...-agregó mordazmente Inuyasha.

- Bakayaro… ¿quieres pelear? – sonrió egocéntrico Ranma poniéndose en guardia.

- Keh...no pierdo el tiempo con humanos débiles...- comentó con una media sonrisa Inuyasha.

- ¿Débil¡Je! no me subestimes ahou… ¡ahora te enseñaré lo que Ranma Saotome es capaz de hacer! – exclamó lanzando algunos puñetazos hacia el hanyou.

Akane suspiró con resignación, estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar a su esposo por la camisa, una vez que lo logró tiró con fuerza de ésta consiguiendo que el chico cayera sentado a su lado nuevamente. - ¿Quieres palomitas anata?...- preguntó con un dulce tono de voz y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ranma olvidó completamente la pelea y levemente sonrojado sonrió embobado por la sonrisa y el tono de voz de la chica. – Ha... hai koishii.. – asintió tomando algunas todavía mirándola fijamente.

- Etto… ¿ya saben que nombre van a ponerle a su hijo? – sonrió Kagome terminando de desviar aquella contienda.

- ¿Eh?...Um...no hemos pensado aún en un nombre...- Akane sonrió acariciando con una de sus manos delicadamente su vientre.- pero algo me hace pensar que tendremos que elegir un nombre para un niño...-

- Yo también creo que será un niño... y muy fuerte como su padre – sonrió dulcemente Ranma colocando su mano sobre la de su esposa para acariciar su vientre.

- Mientras no herede el carácter de uno de ustedes...pobre mocoso...- comentó Inuyasha de forma burlesca.

- ¡Inuyasha! – le llamó la atención Kagome.

- No te preocupes Kagome-chan..-sonrió Akane mirando a su esposo aún demasiado feliz como para prestarle atención a los comentarios del hanyou - ¿ustedes ya pensaron en un nombre? – preguntó acercándose más a Ranma para apoyar delicadamente su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Hai.. – sonrió Kagome acariciando suavemente su vientre. – Todavía no estamos seguros del sexo tampoco… pero presentimos que será una niña y por eso decidimos ponerle Hanako… es un nombre muy bonito… ¿ne, Inuyasha? – volteó para ver al chico.

- Hai...pero nuestra hija será mucho más bonita que cualquier nombre...- sonrió Inuyasha.- será igual de hermosa que tú...- murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchado sólo por su mujer.

- Hanako es lindo nombre... ¿por qué lo escogieron? – pregunto Akane mirando con curiosidad a la otra pareja.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente. – Etto… por nada en especial… "_No puedo decirles por qué fue en realidad… ¡jeje! aunque también elegimos ese nombre por otras cosas… omitiré lo principal…"_ carraspeó para luego volver a hablar: – Bueno en realidad… decidimos llamarla así porque en este embarazo he tenido una debilidad especial por las flores… los perfumes me desagradan bastante como en los otros embarazos… pero las flores que tenemos alrededor de la cabaña me sentaron tan bien que todos los días hago un ramo para colocarlo en un florero en casa… creo que a ella le gustan mucho… - sonrió masajeando su vientre.

Ranma rodeó con sus brazos a Akane. – Es un bonito nombre... – sonrió tontamente mirando a su esposa.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa levemente sonrojada, luego miró a Izayoi quien se veía aún algo molesta - ¿Iza-chan?...¿qué te pasa linda?...¿no quieres una hermanita?-

Izayoi jugó con sus dedos. – Preferiría un hermanito… no quiero dejar de ser la única.. – gimoteó.

Inuyasha observó de reojo a su hija, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Aunque digas que soy malo...deberías saber que nunca podría olvidarme de mi preciosa princesa...eres nuestra primera bebé...siempre serás única...- afirmó mirando con dulzura a la niña.

- Otou-chan... ¡daisuki! – exclamó para tirarse a los brazos de este. – Gomen ne… no eres feo… eres el más lindo de todos los papás… - afirmó rozagante.

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo de la niña – Tú eres la hija más linda que puede existir en el mundo preciosa...- sonrió acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas de Izayoi.

**-------------------------**

**Al otro día en el Dojo Tendo.**

Ranma y Akane estaban teniendo una "discreta" discusión por el tema del médico en la sala, Soun Genma y Nodoka estaban al otro lado de la mesita mirando televisión aunque estaban bastante interesados en la discusión y prestaban oídos al altercado. El joven de la trenza había amanecido con nauseas y calambres en las piernas. La joven insistía en que debía hacerse un chequeo.

- Pero no es nada, koishii... estoy completamente bien... – gruñó Ranma con una sonrisa apretada.

- Sólo tienes que hacerte un par de exámenes...- masculló Akane mirando con seriedad a su esposo.- ¿Es que no entiendes que necesito estar segura de que estas bien?...-

- ¿No confías en lo que te digo? No necesito de esos estúpidos exámenes… - insistió mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de Ranma obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Entonces cómo diablos explicas lo que te pasa?...maldición Ranma sólo tienes que sacarte un poco de sangre...no seas cobarde –

- ¿¿Cobarde¡Je! no le tengo miedo a esas cosas… sólo que me parece inútil todo esto.. – replicó poniéndose de pie para voltear y caminar unos pasos hacia la escalera.

- Ranmaa...- gimoteó suavemente Akane.- ¿por qué eres tan terco?... ¿que no entiendes que tienes que cuidarte para nuestro bebé? ...Estoy preocupada por ti anata..-

- Akane... – susurró el muchacho para voltearse rápidamente y abrazar a su esposa con suavidad. – Gomen… haré esos malditos exámenes… no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa ni que le suceda nada a nuestro bebé… - musitó acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos de su mujer.

Akane correspondió al abrazo – Arigato anata...-sonrió arrimándose más a él – no te preocupes te acompañaré y todo saldrá bien.-

- Hai… - sonrió estrechándola entre sus brazos. Una sensación extraña lo invadió en ese momento. "_No puedo creerlo… tengo muchas ganas de comer algo preparado por Akane… kuso… estoy muy mal..."_. – Chikuso… - murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó Akane separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Etto..."_No puede ser cierto… rayos…" _koishii… quisiera comer algo preparado por ti.. – dijo sin poder creerlo él mismo.

- ¿¿Es.. estás bien hijo??? – exclamó Genma bastante asustado.

- ¡HIJO MIO!..- suplicó Soun mirando con desesperación a Ranma.- Conoces el mal de Akane...no puedes hacernos esto... ¿quién se encargará del Dojo si te pasa algo? - el hombre comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Akane dirigió una incrédula mirada hacia su esposo.- ¿es broma no?...no bromees así conmigo...-

-…ni yo mismo lo creo… pero me dieron deseos enormes de comer algo cocinado por ti.. – afirmó presa del pánico.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akane, se sentía en el cielo.- ¿Puedo cocinar lo que yo quiera? "_Siempre supe que llegaría el día en que Ranma apreciaría mi comida ...POR FIN ...no puedo creerlo...por fin se dio cuenta de que mi comida no es mala"_-

Ranma pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de huir. "_Diablos… no puedo hacer eso… no quiero que Akane se preocupe… pero… ¿si termino envenenado?... mierda.."_ – Ha.. hai… pero no te compliques demasiado… - contestó finalmente bastante resignado.

- ¡Hai! – exclamó llena de felicidad Akane mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia al cocina.- Estoy tan contenta que voy a cocinar para todos...- agregó antes de desaparecer de la sala.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la sala estaba desierta a excepción de un tembloroso joven que yacía sentado en el mismo lugar. Escuchaba los golpes y los exagerados gritos de su esposa, los olores que venían de la cocina que, no eran precisamente agradables… "_Kuso… ¿en qué embrollo me metí?... ahora no hay posibilidades… tendré que probarlo y… creo que tomaré todos los digestivos que encuentre en casa."_ Otro enérgico grito de la chica sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho que caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina preocupado por su vida.

Akane miró con orgullo su creación culinaria, había puesto toda su imaginación en ésta, tal vez se veía algo extraña, pero estaba totalmente segura de que su sabor era mucho mejor de lo que se veía, tomó el plato y se dirigió hacia la sala. Camino a esta se encontró con su esposo.- Mira ya terminé... ¿se ve lindo no? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa enseñándole su obra.

- Etto… - Ranma miró con pánico el menjurje que tenía delante de sus ojos: el arroz era de color café, tenía algunas zanahorias mal picadas alrededor, huevos a medio cocinar con algo de la cáscara y un olor penetrante a vinagre, parecía que estaba espolvoreado con pimentón dulce, pero en grandes proporciones. – Mm… se.. ve… b.. bien… - tartamudeó comenzando a tener palpitaciones. "_Voy a morir… me pregunto si podré conocer a mis hijos luego de esto…." _pensó mientras acercaba a su boca con los palillos un poco de aquella extraña comida.

_Continuará_

Notas de las autoras:

En esta parte hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaron, para empezar Inuyasha y Ryoga traumatizando al pobrecito Ran-chan con el asunto del embarazo jajaja! pobrecito vv Inu y Ryo-chan fueron malos xpp (pero me encanto escribir eso xppp). También fue divertida la parte de Inu metiendo la pata hasta el fondo con Kagome con sus comentarios...tuvo varios lapsus brutus por ahí no xp?  
Lo que me ofendió profundamente fue Iza-chan con sus comentarios sobre su pobrecito papi v.v ...realmente pobre Inu...tan precoz que le salió su princesa ;)...pero por otro lado con sus hermanitos todo el día tras ella xp va a tener muy buena vigilancia

Pero lo que más me gustó sin lugar a dudas fue Ranma con antojos xppp y que antojos no? Sobrevivirá el muchacho para conocer a su bebé¿Cómo se verá de papá? ( esta pregunta es para estimular la baba en las lectoras xp)

Antes de irme les cuento que ya estamos por terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo de nuestra nueva serie de Ranma ½ , lo único que les puedo adelantar es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho traumatizando a Ranmita xp, se nos han ocurrido escenas demasiado enfermas xp que esperamos disfruten tanto como las que hicimos en Ai wa yasei da! ...el título de esta nueva serie aún no se los puedo dar porque seguimos dudando entre algunas opciones (y considerando todo lo que nos costó ponerle un nombre a este crossover de verdad ha sido rápido el proceso para encontrar un nombre para la nueva serie xp) pero tenemos claro que vamos a subir el primer capítulo el 30 de diciembre.

Creo que ya me emocioné demasiado P Nos vemos en el último capítulo y por fis dejen sus comentarios :)

Freya

* * *

Nota cultural: 

**Hanam**i: Literalmente es la contemplación de las flores "Hana" significa flor y "Mi" viene del verbo "ver", pero se relaciona más con la visita anual a los distintos parques de la ciudad para contemplar a los cerezos en flor , cuando estos comienzan a florecer muchas personas visitan aquellos parques famosos por poseer una enorme cantidad de cerezos. Pero no solo acuden a los parques a admirar las flores sino también a comer y beber bajo sus ramas y pasar un rato divertido. En esta fiesta se celebra "la vida", esto se debe a que los Sakura representan lo efímera que es la existencia humana ya que las flores desaparecen en tan sólo una o dos semanas.

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Bakayaro: **Estupido idiota, estupido cretino.  
**Ranma, atashi no koto suki nan desho: **Ranma...tu me amas ¿cierto? (esta pregunta se la hace Akane a Ranma en el último tomo del manga y fue realmente necesitabamos ponerla xp)  
**Ahou:** Tonto**  
Daisuki: **Te quiero, me gustas


	30. Epilogo II Octava Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...menos Iza-chan, Kenji . Shigeru, Mamoru, Shinichi y Kaoru...( todos los pequeños engendritos asi me ahorro el tener que seguir enumerándolos xp) que son parte de nuestra imaginación enferma xp

_**Ai wa yasei da!  
por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos!

Finalmente llegamos al término de esta historia… (por no decir la gran epopeya) que creamos… :'-( entre escribirla y publicarla fueron casi seis meses en total… medio año dedicadas a Ai wa yasei da!... realmente extrañaremos esta historia, especialmente los pequeñitos invención nuestra… siempre veré en una pequeñita la carita fresca y pícara de Iza-chan … espero que lo hayan disfrutado como nosotras : -) que se diviertan y pasen un rato ameno con el final… gracias por todo… queridos lectores… :- )… Dejamos que lean el capi…. Nos vemos al final ; )

Sakura

_**Epílogo II Octava Parte: El heredero Saotome y la niña de las flores.**_

Simbología

_"blablabla" _Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **-----------------------**

* * *

Algunas horas después, en el Sengoku-jidai caía el atardecer, el sol todavía enviaba a la zona algunos débiles rayos que iluminaban los rostros risueños de algunos pequeños que retozaban en el césped junto a sus mascotas en tiernos juegos infantiles. Las aves emitían sus últimos cantos antes que el sol se ocultara por completo.  
Cerca de una cabaña rodeada de flores en medio del bosque, Kagome juntaba con la pequeña Izayoi algunas amapolas, margaritas y lilas para preparar un ramo. La chiquilla correteaba rozagante con una corona de jazmines adornando su cabecita, obra de su madre. La mujer de cabellos azabaches aspiraba con verdadero placer el perfume delicado que le ofrecía la naturaleza, completamente feliz. 

Por otro lado, cerca del Goshinboku, Inuyasha y los gemelos practicaban. El hanyou contempló con orgullo a sus retoños, los pequeños cada día se hacían más fuertes y rápidos. "_Está tarde es perfecta...todo está tan tranquilo..."_ sonrió Inuyasha relajándose por unos segundos, sin embargo todo su cuerpo se tenso al percibir un asqueroso aroma a lobos acercándose hacia ellos. – No puede ser ese maldito otra vez...- masculló antes de tomar a sus hijos y acercarse con rapidez hacia donde estaban Kagome e Izayoi, una vez ahí dejo en el piso a sus hijos y tomó posesivamente a su mujer por la cintura.

- ¿Qu.. qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome un poco asustada. - ¿Se acerca algún youkai peligroso? – preguntó.

- Nunca ha sido peligroso...sólo es una maldita molestia...- masculló Inuyasha.

El par de gemelos alerta se posicionaron delante de su madre y de su hermana en posición defensiva con sus diminutas espadas a lo alto.

En ese momento un remolino verde se acercó a gran velocidad hacia ellos. A pocos metros se detuvo y sonrió orgulloso. En su espalda cargaba dos pequeños de aproximadamente dos y tres años de edad muy parecidos a él. Los dejó en el suelo.- Sepan comportarse niños… ellos son amigos de otou-san -

- De acuerdo, oyaji… - sonrió Hideki, el más grande de los hermanitos, era un precioso niño de piel morena, ojos verdes y brillantes cabellos oscuros atados en una pequeña coleta. El más pequeño se posicionó a un lado de su hermano, sus ojos eran de color azul brillante, su piel muy blanca y el cabello de un rojo muy intenso.

- ¡Yo! Kagome – sonrió Kouga acercándose a la pareja. – Konbanwa… mocosos… Inukoro.. – agregó mordazmente

- ¡Keh¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ...- gruñó Inuyasha mirando con el ceño fruncido al joven lobo.- ¿Esos mocosos tienen la mala suerte de ser tus hijos?- preguntó sonriendo de forma burlesca.

- ¡Konbanwa… Kouga-kun! Tanto tiempo sin verte… - sonrió ampliamente Kagome. - ¿Son tus hijos estos niños tan hermosos? – preguntó acercándose a los chiquillos para acariciar sus cabecitas. – Kawaii… - murmuró.

- Hai… - asintió orgullosamente el demonio lobo. – A mi también me da gusto verte, inukoro… - contestó mirando de reojo al hanyou. – Qué bonita chiquilla… es igual a ti, Kagome – comentó mirando a Izayoi. – Lástima que tenga a este baka como padre… pobrecita… me compadezco.. –

La pequeña frunció el ceño. - ¡¡Otou-chan es lindo¡no le digas baka! – exclamó agitando sus pequeños bracitos.

Inuyasha miró con una ceja levemente arqueada a Kouga.- No trates de reflejar la mala suerte de tus cachorros en los míos...ellos si tienen a un idiota por padre...es más alguien debió prohibir que te reprodujeras.-

Parecía que los niños tampoco se habían agradado mucho, los pequeños lobos y los gemelos se tiraban entre sí rayitos con la mirada.

- Nee Kouga-kun… ¿conocemos a tu esposa? – preguntó Kagome sonriente.

- Hai… es Ayame… - contestó Kouga. – Hace cuatro años que la hice mi mujer… y tenemos tres hermosos cachorros… el más pequeño lo está cuidando ella en la cueva… decidí que ya era mucho el tiempo que no los veía y quería saber como estaban.. –

- ¡Ayame-chan¡qué bueno! – exclamó feliz Kagome. – Dile que cuando quiera que pase a casa a tomar el té y conversar… quiero conocer a su otro pequeño… - agregó cordialmente.

- ¡Keh! Esa mujer siempre se vio muy persistente...no me extraña que te dejaras dominar fácilmente...- comentó Inuyasha mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

- Para nada… como no conocía otra mujer a la altura de Kagome, y Ayame me pareció una hembra muy fuerte y resuelta, decidí dejar que me conquistara… - rió con orgullo el youkai lobo.

- Kagome nunca estuvo a tu alcance...ella siempre me prefirió a mí...- sonrió de forma triunfal Inuyasha.- Siempre he sido más fuerte y mejor que tú...en todo...- añadió.

En ese momento, aprovechando la distracción de sus padres el pequeño Hideki se permitió mirar con más detenimiento a la pequeña Izayoi que se encontraba a un lado de Kagome que trataba de servir de intermediaria en la "amigable" discusión que tenían el par de hombres.

A pesar de las miradas asesinas de los gemelos se acercó hasta quedar dos pasos de la chiquilla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó utilizando su más hermosa sonrisa.

- Iza..-chan.. perdón… Izayoi.. – tartamudeó un poco nerviosa la niña por la seguridad con que se manifestaba el niño.

Hideki tomó las manos de la pequeña. – Yo soy Hideki… eres muy bonita, Izayoi… ¿Cuándo seamos grandes, quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó.

- ¿Na... nani?? – exclamó la pequeña quitando sus manos de las del pequeño lobito mirándolo roja de la vergüenza.

- Baka...deja a onee-chan...- gritó Mamoru antes de lanzarse sobre Hideki para atacarlo con su pequeña espadita.

- Oe...no ataques a Hideki...- Shinta se unió rápidamente a la pelea tratando de ayudar a su hermano mayor.

- ¡¡Yo también defenderé a onee-chan!! – gritó Shinichi lanzando una patada hacia Shinta.

- Temee… ¡el poder de los lobos youkai es superior al de ustedes…¡Seguramente los venceremos…! – exclamó orgulloso Hideki lanzando puñetazos para defenderse.

La pequeña discusión entre Inuyasha y Kouga se detuvo cuando escucharon el bullicio de la pelea – Temee...tus estúpidos mocosos trataron de hacerle algo a mi hija...- gruñó Inuyasha mirando de forma asesina al joven lobo.

- Urusei… inukoro… ¿tú como sabes eso? Seguramente el par de malditos mocosos tuyos los atacaron primero y ellos se defendieron… yo les ordené que se comportaran y ellos son civilizados… no como algunos que no saben educar a sus hijos.. – gruñó Kouga.

- ¡Ustedes dos¡En vez de pelear den un ejemplo a sus hijos! – exclamó Kagome tomando al par de gemelos por el haori para evitar que la pelea siguiera. - ¿Por qué están riñendo? ...¿Cuándo les enseñamos eso? – los reprendió mirándolos seriamente.

- Oe...no tienes porque regañarlos...- Inuyasha rescató a sus hijos de los brazos de su mujer dejándolos nuevamente en el piso pero lo bastante alejados de los hijos de Kouga.- Hijos díganle a su madre por que tuvieron que atacar a esos mocosos.-

- ¡¡Ese lobo feo estaba muy cerca de onee-chan¡le tomó las manos! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño Shinichi mirando de forma asesina a Hideki.

- Estaba pidiéndole matrimonio a Izayoi… no sé porque me atacaron el par de inukoros… oyaji... – protestó Hideki detrás de las piernas de su padre.

- MALDITO LOBO... ¡Aleja a tus engendros de mi bebé!... ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos ahora mismo! – Gruñó Inuyasha lanzándose hacia Kouga con claras intenciones de acabar con su especie en ese mismo momento.

Kagome suspiró con resignación mientras una gotita de sudor se asomaba en su frente. – Hombres… -

**---------------------------**

**Tres meses después…**

Ranma se sentó en una de las banquetas en el patio de la escuela Furinkan. Estaba bastante acalorado luego de dar clases a tres cursos, tomó de su bolso una botella con agua, bebió un poco y el resto se lo arrojó en la cabeza, el liquido chorreó por el cabello azabache del muchacho, mojo sus hombros y la camiseta de deportes que llevaba.

Sonriendo tomó una toalla y se secó un poco la cara. "_Hoy se cumplen seis meses del embarazo… ha sido todo tan rápido… Akane se ve preciosa… por suerte no ha tenido tantos contratiempos sólo que se siente agotada más rápido y también tiene a veces dolores de espalda… creo que los antojos me los ha pasado a mi ¡je!. Lo que más me sorprendió fue sentir deseos de comer su comida… creí que no viviría para contarlo cuando vi el aspecto de lo que había cocinado… al menos supo como curarme… desde ese momento que no tuve más antojos de su comida ni de otras cosa ¡jeje!"_

Algunas gotas recorrieron el cuello del muchacho y se perdieron en la camiseta. El joven colocó la tapita en la botella, la guardó en el bolso y frunció el ceño. "_Kuso… y tuve que hacer esos malditos exámenes… detesto ir al médico… al final de cuentas no encontraron nada… sólo era algo psicológico por ser el primer embarazo de Akane… ¡jeje! era una forma de compartir la llegada de nuestro hijo, de protegerla…" _Sonrió nuevamente al ver la silueta de su esposa a lo lejos.

Akane sólo sonrió cuando vió como Ranma se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo endemoniadamente bien que él se veía, la camiseta que usaba se notaba algo húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo delatando las sólidas y armoniosas líneas de su cuerpo. – Vinimos a buscarte anata...- comentó cuando el chico llego finalmente a su lado.

Ranma se acercó a su esposa, colocó un sonoro beso en sus labios y luego acarició el vientre de su mujer. - ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hijo hoy? –

- Se parece mucho a ti...está mañana estuvo bastante rato entrenando sus patadas...- comentó de forma juguetona Akane.- se tranquilizó cuando le dije que vendríamos a buscar a su papá... ¿crees que él te extrañaba tanto como yo? – preguntó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Ranma.

- Mi hijo será muy fuerte... tanto o más que yo… - rió Ranma. – También los extrañaba koishii… - agregó tomando su mochila - Por hoy terminé… ¿vamos a casa? – sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa.

- Mejor invítanos a tomar un helado...y luego podrías acompañarme a comprar un regalo para Iza-chan...además podemos pasar también a ver algunas cosas en las tiendas para bebés...- comentó Akane tratando aguantar la risa que le provoca la expresión de aburrimiento que se había formado en el rostro de su esposo al escuchar la palabra "tienda".

- Etto… no me gusta mucho visitar las tiendas… pero si es por nuestro hijos y a ti te gusta está bien… demo... ¿por qué un regalo¿ya es el cumpleaños? – preguntó Ranma distraído mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- Hai, mañana es su cumpleaños...el tiempo pasa muy rápido...parece que fue ayer cuando acompañamos a Kagome-chan al hospital ¿recuerdas?...- sonrió Akane. Antes que el chico pudiese contestar agregó: - Cuando nazca nuestro bebé no te iras a poner como estaba Inuyasha ese día ¿no?-

- ¡Je! de ninguna forma… ese tipo está loco… yo sabré controlarme… - respondió Ranma tratando de fingir seguridad. "_Si Akane llega a sentirse mal voy a acabar golpeando a los malditos médicos…"_

Akane se detuvo, colocándose frente a su esposo lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Me vas a acompañar durante el parto? "_mentiroso estoy segura que la sola idea del parto le da miedo"_-

Ranma estuvo a punto de contestar pero lo meditó bien. "_Rayos le diría que no porque no quiero verla sufrir… pero también quiero estar allí para ayudarla en lo que necesite… kuso… creo que será algo muy difícil de enfrentar… aún más que aprender nuevas técnicas…"_. – Um… por supuesto que sí koishii… - respondió apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos fingiendo normalidad.

- ¿Seguro? ...¿Vas a resistir?...Es decir...yo no sé lo que pueda hacerte o gritarte en un momento así...- comentó divertida Akane.- o mejor dicho no sé si tú resistas al verme sentir dolor o quejándome...- agregó con un dulce tono de voz.

- Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada… es algo que ya sabes.. – sonrió egocéntrico el joven de la trenza. – Demo… no me gustaría verte sufrir koishii… por eso quiero estar contigo para protegerte y si quieres puedes golpearme o apretarme la mano muy fuerte cuando nuestro hijo esté naciendo... ¿qué te parece? – sonrió dulcemente mirando a la chica.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo no? – contestó la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo.- ¿No te da miedo lo fuertes que puedan ser mis golpes? -

- Hai… sabré soportarlos koishii… – sonrió Ranma acariciando el mentón de la chica. – Parece que ya llegamos - dijo mirando hacia un costado.

- Hai...ya llegamos – asintió Akane.- demo...¿quieres entrar ya o prefieres que nos quedemos un rato más así? – preguntó regalándole una coqueta mirada.

- Mmm... quedémonos un momento más así… - sonrió abrazando a la chica acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

- Hai...si quieres para siempre...- susurró Akane perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada.

**----------------------**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, un cargado Inuyasha subía rápidamente las escaleras del Templo Higurashi; Kagome lo había enviado a la tienda con una larga lista de cosas por comprar para el cumpleaños de Izayoi "_No puedo creerlo mi bebé hoy cumple cuatro años...diablos está creciendo muy rápido...¡Keh! pero no voy a dejar que ese mocoso se la lleve de mi lado y ojala fuera sólo ese mocoso...pero no...tenía que estar también tras mi princesa uno de los mocosos de ese estúpido lobo...kuso...por su maldita culpa Kagome estuvo enojada casi todo el resto de ese día."_ una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hanyou mientras avanzaba hacia la casa " _al menos los gemelos son de gran ayuda para vigilar a todos esos mocosos que quieran acercarse a mi bebé"_

Sigilosamente entró a la casa dirigiéndose luego hacia la cocina, sin ser visto observó a su mujer por algunos segundos "_ya se le nota bastante el embarazo...claro no tanto como cuando estábamos esperando a Iza-chan o a los gemelos...aunque algo se ha mantenido en todos los embarazos...siempre se ve preciosa..."_

- Ya vine Kagome...kuso nunca imaginé que necesitarías tantas cosas mujer...- comentó con una media sonrisa dejando la gran cantidad de bolsas que traía sobre la mesada.

La chica volteó sonriente. – Gracias, koishii… quería prepararle una sorpresa a Iza-chan, hice su pastel favorito... ahora sólo falta adornar un poco la casa, Miroku y Sango vendrán por la tarde al igual que Ranma y Akane… nee… ¿podrías alcanzarme la crema que está en el refrigerador? – preguntó revolviendo la mezcla para el pastel.

- Um...ha...hai...- asintió Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente al refrigerador para responder a la petición de su esposa. – aquí está...-murmuró bastante sonrojado entregándole la crema. Inevitablemente su mirada se paseo una y otra vez entre la lata y los pechos de su mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – sonrió Kagome haciéndose la desentendida mientras metía un dedo en el pote para bañarlo en crema y luego lamerlo suavemente.

- Kagome...- susurró con un enronquecido tono de voz rodeando, con uno de sus brazos rodeó a su mujer atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo – Si sigues haciendo eso te vas a convertir en una verdadera tentación que no creo poder resistir mujer...- afirmó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Mm.. si no tuviera que hacer los preparativos para el cumpleaños lo pensaría… - sonrió seductoramente Kagome frotando su mejilla contra la del medio demonio. – Demo… estoy muy ocupada… - suspiró resignada dejando un tibio beso en la mejilla de su esposo. - ¿Puedes entretener a Iza-chan para que no venga aquí? – preguntó sonriente todavía entre los fuertes brazos de su compañero acariciando con suavidad el pecho de éste.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que esta noche estarás disponible sólo para mi...- propuso Inuyasha con un tono de voz totalmente seductor.

- Hai.. – respondió levemente sonrojada. – Toda la noche si quieres… koishii… - agregó separándose lentamente del muchacho.

Inuyasha depositó un suave beso en los labios de su mujer antes de subir hacia su habitación donde aún dormían sus tres hijos; la noche anterior habían insistido en dormir con ellos y como siempre Kagome no había podido decirles que no.

- Diablos...se ven tan angelicales durmiendo...casi no parecen ellos...- murmuró para si mismo el hanyou al observar a sus tres "angelitos" durmiendo tranquilamente con una expresión de total inocencia y ternura adornando sus rostros.

- ¿Oyaji? – se despertaron de un salto los pequeños al oír la puerta y sentir el aroma a su padre, caminaron por la cama y saltaron al suelo para abrazar sus piernas, despertando así a su hermana que dormía profundamente.

- Oh.. ohayou otou-chan… - saludó Izayoi con los ojos entrecerrados para luego estirarse suavemente.

Inuyasha avanzó con los gemelos aún colgados de sus piernas hasta la cama, suavemente se sentó - Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu.- sonrió mirando con ternura a su princesa.

De un salto los gemelos subieron a la cama – ¡Omedetoo¡Omedetoo! Onee-chan – exclamaron a coro.

- ¡Arigato! – sonrió emocionada la chiquilla saltando para abrazar a su padre y hermanos. – ¡Daisuki da yo! –

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo, luego de unos segundos comentó – Ya es hora de que vayan a vestirse, a ustedes dos los voy a acompañar...su madre se enfadaría conmigo si destrozan el baño...- agregó mirando a los gemelos. Segundos después se puso de pie, tomó a sus hijos de la mano para comenzar a arrástralos hacia el baño, antes de salir sonrió mirando a Izayoi – Preciosa cuando salgas del baño ve a tu habitación, te dejamos una sorpresa con tu madre...-

Unas horas después Inuyasha había ido por Miroku, Sango y los pequeños. Izayoi se había vestido con el regalo que sus padres le habían obsequiado, un precioso vestido rosa pálido con bastante volumen, adornado con cintas de un color rosa más oscuro y con algunos bordados de flores. Luego de que su madre le trenzara el cabello y la perfumara bajó enérgicamente las escaleras para recibir a los invitados. Kagome la siguió por detrás, orgullosa de su pequeñita. Inuyasha se hallaba en la sala junto con sus viejos amigos.

- ¡Konnichiwa! Oba-san, ojii-san, Kaoru-chan, Kenji-chan, Shigeru… - sonrió lanzándose a los brazos de la taijiya.

- ¡Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu Iza-chan! –sonrió Sango abrazando a la pequeña.- Te ves preciosa ¿ne Shigeru? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Te ves preciosa como siempre Iza-chan – Kenji respondió antes que su hermano – Oba-sama también se ve realmente hermosa...-

- Omedeto.. esto es para ti… - sonrió Miroku acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña para darle una muñeca de porcelana con un kimono color azul muy llamativo.

- Kenji tiene razón, te ves muy linda Izayoi... – sonrió Shigeru acercándose a la niña con una mano en la espalda. Al estar frente a frente con ella descubrió la mano en la cual tenía una hermosa rosa blanca. – Omedeto, Izayoi – susurró entregándosela.

- Arigato.. – respondió levemente sonrojada tomando con una de sus manos la muñeca mientras aspiraba suavemente el aroma de la flor.

- Hai...MI bebé es preciosa...- afirmó Inuyasha acercándose con algo de dificultad hasta donde estaba su hija, ya que los gemelos se habían aferrado a sus piernas algo asustados por la constante persecución de Kaoru. – Tengo que cuidarla mucho...- agregó tomando en brazos a una sonrojada Izayoi – hay muchos mocosos tras ella...- masculló mirando de forma asesina a Shigeru y a Kenji.

- Sólo dime quienes son Oji-san y yo mismo me encargaré de ellos...tú ya estas algo viejo...- afirmó Kenji mirando al hanyou con una fingida inocencia.

- Kenji-chan¿quieres ir a jugar a los videojuegos con Souta? – intervino Kagome tomando de la mano al niño para evitar desgracias con un padre medio demonio celoso y además de eso, orgulloso.

- ¡Hai! – contestó el muchacho bastante entusiasmado con la idea de jugar con esos objetos tan extraños de la época actual.

Inuyasha masculló una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo, suavemente dejo a su hija en el piso. – maldito mocoso...¿qué mierda quiso decir con lo de viejo? – murmuró

- ¿Y Akane oba-san¿Ranma oji-san¿Ellos vendrán también, ne? – preguntó la pequeña mirando con ojos vidriosos a su padre.

**----------------------------**

Ya muy cerca del Templo Higurashi, Akane y Ranma se acercaban seguidos muy de cerca por otra pareja que conversaba animadamente.

- ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar esto a Kagome-chan? – murmuró Akane mirando de reojo a la otra pareja – Ya sabes como se pone cuando Nabiki molesta a Inuyasha.-

- No sé… - se encogió de hombros Ranma. – No pensé que los encontraríamos por aquí… parece que nos estaban siguiendo... – gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Y si intentamos perderlos?...aún podemos correr...- susurró Akane mirando con complicidad a su esposo.

- Mmm... etto… demo.. ya estas un poco pesada para eso… koishii – sonrió burlón Ranma.

- ¿Qué demonios me estas tratando de decir?...- gruñó Akane deteniéndose frente a su esposo. – ¿Piensas que estoy gorda? – preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Mm.. un poco… bueno bastante, en verdad.. – contestó el joven de la trenza riendo.

- ¡Baka!...- Akane lanzó con fuerza su pequeño bolso dándole directo en el rostro a su esposo quien continuaba riendo de forma distraída.- ¡Insensible! ...¡No estoy gorda!, sólo he subido un kilo por mes que es lo normal...y si estoy gorda es por TU CULPA.-

- ¡Ouch¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? – preguntó Ranma frotándose la mejilla con una mano. – Sabes que solo bromeaba… es cierto que estas un poco más barrigona… demo… te ves kawaii así… - sonrió dulcemente tomando una de las manos de la chica.

- Lo que a ti no te importa... sólo mis cosas...exagerado...- refunfuñó haciendo todo lo posible por evadir la mirada de su esposo.

De inmediato Ranma tomó la barbilla de Akane y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. - ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – murmuró ronco.

- Iie...- susurró Akane con su mirada perdida en el azul de sus ojos. – Ranma...- suspiró separando levemente sus labios.

- Akane… - musitó el joven de la trenza acercando sus labios a los de su mujer hasta rozarlos delicadamente.

- Bonita escena...casi parece sacada de una película ¿ne Tacchi?- comentó Nabiki con una pícara sonrisa. - ¿Iban a algún lugar "intimo"? – agregó.

- Bonita sería si fuéramos nosotros dos mi preciosa Nabiki Tendo… además… ¿Kuno Tatewaki besa mil veces mejor, no? Este idiota no parece hombre… - sonrió despectivamente mirando de reojo al chico de la trenza.

Akane abrazó con fuerza a su esposo evitando que éste mandara a volar a Kuno de una patada hasta el otro extremo del vecindario.- ¡qué cosas dices Nabiki!...nosotros vamos al Templo a visitar a Kagome-chan...-

- Maldito idiota… ¿quién te crees, baka? – refunfuñó Ranma mirando con odio al ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan. – Cuando estemos a solas veras quien es Ranma Saotome... – agregó mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¿Kagome?...Estoy segura que también estará feliz de vernos...- afirmó Nabiki tomando a su esposo por la muñeca comenzando a subir rápidamente las escaleras.

- Shimatta...Kagome-chan me va a asesinar...- sonrió nerviosamente Akane.

Kagome saludó con entusiasmo a la joven pareja de Nerima y luego frunció el ceño notablemente molesta al ver ingresar a la otra pareja. "_¿qué diablos?"_ pensó tratando de encontrar en los ojos de su amiga una respuesta, la cual solo sonreía nerviosamente. Decidió actuar pacíficamente y aceptarlos como invitados al igual que los demás. "_Demo… cuando se acerque solo un poco a Inuyasha mandaré al demonio mi autocontrol…"_ sonrió forzadamente haciendo pasar a la sala a la hermana de su amiga y su esposo.

- Miroku-sama, Sango-chan… ellos son Nabiki, una de las hermanas de Akane-chan, y Kuno, su esposo. – dijo Kagome sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerlos - saludó Nabiki mirando con especial interés al guapo amigo de Kagome.

- Igualmente...- respondió Sango observando de reojo cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo.

- Un placer también para mi.. – respondió sonriendo amablemente Miroku controlándose al ver a su esposa muy cerca. "_Además… siempre que conozco a las amigas de Kagome-sama acaban golpeándome todos… yare.. yare.."_

Akane observó con curiosidad a su hermana, al notar la mirada que esta tenía comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - ¿Crees que Miroku intente propasarse con mi hermana, Kagome-chan?- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Mm.. creo que será al revés… fíjate como lo está mirando.. – susurró Kagome en respuesta.

Akane sonrió nerviosamente.- Lo mismo pensé...etto...ellos nos siguieron, no pudimos escapar...- comentó, luego mirando de reojo a su esposo agregó: - y alguien dice que estoy muy pesada para correr así que tampoco logramos huir...-

- ¿Ranma te dijo eso¿lo golpeaste muy fuerte después de eso, ne? – rió Kagome.

- Hai le di con mi bolso...se quejó bastante...ya sabes que siempre tengo una de mis pequeñas mancuernas en mi bolso...bueno él no lo sabe...- comentó entre risas Akane.

- ¿Oigan, saben dónde esta Inuyasha? – preguntó Ranma acercándose a la chicas.

- Creo que estaba vigilando a Iza-chan.. – sonrió con una gotita en su frente Kagome. A continuación vio donde se encontraban los niños notando al medio demonio bastante irritado con el ceño notablemente fruncido observando a Shigeru, Kenji e Izayoi conversar, los gemelos estaban a su lado aferrados a su hakama ya que Kaoru estaba peligrosamente cerca.

- ¡Inuyasha¿puedes venir un momento? – exclamó Kagome.

Al escuchar la voz de su mujer, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente llevando consigo a sus hijos quienes parecían aferrados a su ropa como si su vida dependiese de eso. - ¿Estas bien Kagome¿Te duele algo? – preguntó mirándola con preocupación. Al ver que la chica sonreía, se relajó del todo. – Konnichiwa Akane, Ranma – saludó, de reojo miró hacia la sala donde conversaban bastante entretenidos Kuno y el abuelo de Kagome- ¿Akane está vez nos dejaras hacer pedazos a ese idiota si hace algo¡Ja! Creo que ya no podrías quitarnos al oponente.-

- Inuyasha… - Kagome miró con un gesto claramente reprobatorio al hanyou.

- Oe Akane… es cierto lo que dice, ahora ya no podrás actuar como meses atrás.. ¡je! – sonrió Ranma.

- Aún puedo lanzar cosas con fuerza ¿ne anata?...- preguntó Akane mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposo.

El par de gemelos miró con curiosidad a su madre, luego a Akane y después intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. – Oyaji… ¿oka-chan va a tener a nuestra hermanita? – preguntaron a la vez al notar que en ésta el embarazo era más notable.

- ¿Eh¿De qué están hablando?...- preguntó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a sus pequeños cachorros.

- Oyaji baka...tú dijiste que oka-chan tendría a nuestra hermanita cuando estuviera como pelota...- Mamoru miró con inocencia a su madre y luego a su tía Akane- su panza está mucho más grande que la de oba-san.-

- Es cierto… oka-chan está redonda como pelota… - asintió sonriente Shinichi.

- Inuyasha… - gimoteó Kagome dejando escapar algunas lágrimas lanzándose hacia el pecho de éste para llorar desconsoladamente tomando su haori con ambas manos.

Inuyasha abrazó a su esposa, suavemente acarició sus cabellos tratando de consolarla de algún modo – ¡Oe Kagome! Sabes que eso no es cierto...- comentó sonriendo de forma nerviosa.- Es solo que los niños desean que nazca su hermanita...¿no es cierto, mocosos? – preguntó mirándolos de una forma que dejaba muy en claro que necesitaba una afirmación y no otra cosa por respuesta.

- Su mamá no esta como pelota niños...- afirmó Akane mirando con una sonrisa a los gemelos - ¿Realmente creen que me veo menos gorda? – preguntó radiante.

- ¡Hai! – asintieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos sin entender mucho la situación.

- Ves koishii...los niños no creen que estés gorda...- afirmó Inuyasha.- además te ves tan bonita...- susurró suavemente para ser escuchado solo por la chica.

Akane miró a Ranma, en su expresión había un leve matiz de satisfacción – ¿Lo ves? No estoy gorda...-

- ¡Je!... ¿todavía sigues enfadada con eso, onna?... – rió divertido Ranma.

- No seas insensible Ranma-kun, no se juega con los sentimientos de las embarazadas… - frunció el ceño Kagome dejando de lagrimear secándose con las mangas de la camisa.. – En fin… ¿vamos a la sala con los demás? –

- No estoy enfadada, si lo estuviera créeme que lo sabrías...- comentó Akane mirando de forma juguetona a su esposo. – Hai, vamos a la sala...- agregó tomando de la mano a Ranma para luego seguir a su amiga hacia la otra habitación.

---------------------

Miroku sonrió complacido por la oportunidad que se le había presentado de estar a solas con la hermana mayor de Akane. "_Sango fue a ver que hacían los pequeños… y esta oportunidad no la tendré después… omoshiroi…_" rió pícaramente acariciando su mentón con dos de sus dedos, mirando con lujuria a la voluptuosa mujer.

La expresión de Nabiki reflejaba un claro aburrimiento "_shimatta...pensé que esto sería más divertido...ni siquiera he podido molestar a alguno de los chicos...y Tacchi está tan divertido que me tiene casi abandonada..."_ al girar el rostro se encontró con una mirada bastante insinuante "_Mmm creo que las cosas van a cambiar..." _- ¿Estas aburrido? – preguntó mirándolo con cierta coquetería.

- Con una mujer tan interesante como usted… nunca… Nabiki-sama… - respondió el monje seductoramente besando la mano de la chica. – Sé que está casada… pero permítame decirle que es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida… -

- ¡Oh!... ¡Arigato!...me haces sonrojar...- Nabiki llevó su otra mano hacia su rostro fingiendo algo de pudor. – Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras...Kagome-chan ha sido muy egoísta al no presentarme antes a sus amigos...sobre todo si son tan guapos como tú- agregó abandonando totalmente el pudor y regalándole una sugerente mirada.

- Perdone por la indiscreción… ¿pero quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? – sugirió sonriente.

- ¿Un hijo?...Pero eso es muy aburrido y no quiero ponerme gorda...demo porque no dejamos fuera al bebé y nos dedicamos solo al placer...- Nabiki miró al monje de una forma que hacia parecer puras las miradas más lujuriosas del mismísimo Happosai.- pero debo advertirte algo...yo no hago nada sin mi esposo...¿No te importaría que fuese un ménage à trois?-

- ¿Ménage à trois? – preguntó bastante nervioso Miroku por las miradas que Nabiki le dedicaba. "_Es una hermosa dama… pero… jamás había visto una tan atrevida como esta en la era Sengoku.. kowaii yo… las mujeres de la actualidad superan mis expectativas…"_ pensó mirando a la entrada de la sala asustado de que su mujer llegara en ese momento.

- ¡Hai! Ahora mismo le voy a contar a Tacchi...te aseguro que le encantará la idea.- afirmó Nabiki colocándose rápidamente de pie para acercarse a su esposo, una vez a su lado le susurró algo al oído, luego de eso el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan le dedicó una sonrisa bastante sugerente al ahora asustado Miroku.

- ¿Na.. na.. na??.. – tartamudeó presa del pánico haciendo cruces con su rosario - … fue.. fuera criatura maligna.. – balbuceó al ver que Kuno se acercaba lentamente hacía él. - Sango, mi hermosa mujer… ¿¿dónde estas?? – salió disparado el monje a toda la velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la taijiya.

- Nunca más les hago caso cuando se les ocurra espiar a alguien...- gimoteó Akane mientras entraba a la sala.- Ahora mi hijo va a sufrir un trauma... ¿qué clase de hermana tengo?...-

- Kagome...no dejes que esa mujer se acerque a mi...- suplicó Inuyasha colocándose detrás de su mujer al ver como Nabiki se acercaba bastante divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres con mi Inuyasha? no voy a dejar que lo toques..¡pervertida! – exclamó Kagome imponente.

- Tranquila Kagome-chan...-contestó Nabiki totalmente relajada - ¿pervertida yo? – preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Ranma se acercó a su esposa para pasar un brazo por sus hombros. – Sabía que tu hermana era algo extraña… pero así de pervertida.. no lo imaginaba… me llegó a dar pena ese tal Miroku... de Kuno no me sorprende… - murmuró con una gotita en su frente.

- ¡Nabiki¿Cómo pudiste insinuarle esas cosas a Miroku? – preguntó Akane mirando a su hermana con los ojos vidriosos.

- Uh...ustedes tan inocentes como siempre...- suspiró con resignación Nabiki – cada una se defiende a su modo hermanita...tú a patadas...y yo...bueno solo le di el trauma de su vida...estoy segura que nunca más irá preguntando por ahí "¿quieres tener un precioso hijo conmigo?" – sonrió con picardía mirando a su ahora sorprendida hermana.

Kagome un poco más relajada se dirigió a la cocina. – Voy a traer un poco de café con pastel, ya regreso chicos… -

Ya en el lugar, la chica se percató de algo muy peculiar al mirar por la ventana mientras calentaba el agua en la cocina. Shigeru e Izayoi se encontraban a solas al lado de la puerta, los dos se veían bastante nerviosos. Sigilosamente la joven de cabellos azabaches se acercó hacia esta para tratar de captar la conversación.

El pequeño jugó con sus dedos nervioso mirando hacia el suelo. – Sabes… Izayoi… nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo… desde que naciste… - comenzó a hablar por fin el pequeño.

- Ha.. hai… lo sé… siempre hemos sido buenos amigos Shigeru.. – sonrió la niña levemente sonrojada.

- Amigos… sí… demo… yo... - balbuceó el chico.

- ¿Qué sucede Shigeru? – preguntó acercándose más a éste.

- Quisiera… que seamos más que amigos… jugar juntos por siempre… hasta cuando tengamos la edad de nuestros padres… para después casarnos y tener hijos… quiero decir.. ¿qui.. quieres ser mi novia, Izayoi? – preguntó bastante sonrojado.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó inmediatamente la mente de la chiquilla - ¿Y después jugar como otou-chan y oka-chan? – murmuró escandalizada.

- ¿Qué.. qué? – preguntó el niño con las mejillas teñidas de un carmesí fuerte.

- ¡Na… nandemonai¡Olvídalo! – espetó moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza. – Demo… sí quiero ser tu novia… ¿vamos a jugar por siempre? – sonrió soñadora tomando de las manos al muchachito.

- Ha.. hai… eternamente, mi linda Izayoi… - respondió Shigeru besando las manos de la niña.

Kagome dejó escapar una lágrima por su rostro. – Kawaii… tottemo kawaii… - musitó sonriendo emocionada. "_Shimatta… el problema será contárselo a Inuyasha… creo que tendrá que ser hoy por la noche… ¡jeje!"_

**--------------**

**Tres meses después...**

Ranma dormía profundamente abrazado a su almohada, la leve brisa ondeó las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que el muchacho se despertara, se abrazó con más fuerza del objeto pero luego notó algo extraño, Akane no era tan delgada… Repentinamente se sentó en la cama y miró hacia todas partes de la habitación. "_Kuso… ¿se habrá sentido mal¿y si mi hijo está por nacer¡Mierda!"_ pensó el chico saliendo de la habitación como un rayo, vistiendo solo la parte inferior del pijama. Una luz proveniente del ex cuarto de Nabiki, actual habitación del futuro heredero hizo que el muchacho se dirigiera a esta.

Suavemente movió la perilla para entrar, sonrió al ver que su esposa estaba allí, se encontraba sentada muy apacible en una pequeña camita escuchando una cajita musical con suaves melodías para bebés.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonado, koishii? – preguntó Ranma bostezando acercándose a la muchacha.

Akane cerró delicadamente la cajita musical – No podía dormir...mejor dicho no podíamos dormir...ya sabes que Keishii se mueve bastante...- comentó con una sonrisa acariciando con ternura su vientre.- no pensé que fueras a despertar...creo que pensaste que yo era la almohada porque estabas abrazado a ella cuando salí de la habitación.-

- Je… sí… - sonrió Ranma colocándose de rodillas frente a su esposa para luego colocar sus manos en las rodillas de la chica. – Creo que la confundí contigo… pero… cuando desperté y la toqué mejor me di cuenta que estaba demasiado delgada ¡jeje! – rió divertido.

- Baka...- susurró suavemente la chica mirándolo con ternura a los ojos – de verdad no quería despertarte... ¿no puedes dormir bien si no estoy contigo? – preguntó llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas de su esposo para acariciarlas con delicadeza.

- No te preocupes… me asusté porque pensé que nuestro hijo estaba en camino… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó acariciando con su mejilla la mano de su mujer.

- Estoy bien... ¿Crees que te hubiese dejado seguir durmiendo si nuestro bebé estuviera por nacer? – preguntó de forma juguetona.- cuando eso pase serás el primero en saberlo, después de todo dijiste que aceptarías todos mis gritos y golpes para apoyarme –

- Espero que no le des mucho trabajo a oka-san cuando nazcas.. – sonrió Ranma acariciando el vientre de su esposa. En ese momento sintió que su hijo respondió con una pequeña patada. – Ese es mi muchacho… - murmuró orgulloso. – Ya estas entrenando antes de nacer… ese es un Saotome... – el chico de la trenza se inclinó para besar el vientre de la mujer.

- Esperemos que no tenga la facilidad de los Saotome para meterse en problemas...- comentó divertida Akane.- o para atraer chicas...- murmuró.

- Seguramente tendrá mil chicas atrás de él… - rió. – Espero que a sus abuelos no se les ocurra intentar comprometerlo con infinidad de chicas para su conveniencia financiera.. – agregó con una gotita en el rostro.

- No los dejaría... no quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo mismo que nosotros – afirmó Akane mirando con seriedad a su esposo.- aunque lo nuestro si resultó...te enamoraste casi a primera vista de mi ¿no? – sonrió.

- Hai, al igual que tú de mi.. – contestó guiñándole un ojo. – Desde aquella vez que nos vimos en el baño desnudos.. ¿recuerdas? – susurró seductoramente tomando la barbilla de la chica.

- Pervertido...como te gusta recordar ese momento...- contestó Akane mirándolo de forma coqueta.- sabes bien que esa vez no me fije en nada...pero créeme que todos estos años los he dedicado a ver detalladamente todo tu cuerpo...- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su ahora muy sonrojado esposo.

- Oe… la pervertida ahora eres tú.. – rió un poco nervioso Ranma. – Demo… no puedo negar que también he analizado cada detalle de tu cuerpo… si cierro los ojos puedo describirlo sin ningún problema... cada curva… mm... – susurró colocándose al lado de su esposa para besarle delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja. – Te amo… - musitó en su oído.

Akane giro suavemente su rostro para encontrarse con el de su esposo – yo a ti...te amo Ranma...-susurró despacio antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura; sus labios acariciaron su boca una y otra vez atrayéndolo cada vez más hacia ella, embriagándolo y atrapándolo en la ternura y suavidad de sus caricias.

Ranma correspondió el beso con la misma dulzura acariciando con sus dedos el rostro de su esposa. Suavemente se separó. – Ahora quiero que mi esposa y mi hijo duerman… ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió dulcemente ayudando a su esposa ponerse de pie.

- Hai, yo estoy de acuerdo... ¿crees que nuestro bebé nos deje dormir ahora? – comentó Akane divertida.

- Esperemos que sí… él también debe tener sueño... – rió Ranma. – Ahora los voy a llevar a la cama… - afirmó mientras tomaba a su esposa en brazos con delicadeza para dirigirse al cuarto de ambos.

**--------------------------**

Eran las seis de la mañana, las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a despuntar, las avecillas trinaban desde sus nidos, algunas gotitas de rocío humedecían las flores y los pastizales aledaños a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome.

La muchacha despertó por la claridad, sonrió mientras se incorporaba sentándose en el futon para observar a su adorado compañero el cual dormía profundamente. Con uno de sus dedos rozó una de las mejillas del joven. Al no obtener respuesta sopló suavemente cerca de su boca. El muchacho gruñó suavemente pronunciando su nombre con una voz muy seductora, pero seguía adormecido aún. La joven sonrió para luego inclinarse suavemente sobre él para acariciar sus orejas.

Un agradable cosquilleó recorrió rápidamente todo el cuerpo del hanyou, abrió bruscamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada coqueta de su esposa – Kag...Kagome...- la voz de Inuyasha escapó de su garganta en un tono cercano a un ronroneó de profunda satisfacción. - ¿qu...qué haces? - preguntó mirándola algo sonrojado.

- Trataba de despertarte… y como nada funcionaba… - rió juguetona la muchacha acariciando con suavidad las mejillas de su esposo con sus dedos. – Ohayou koishii… -

Inuyasha atrajo delicadamente a la chica hacia su cuerpo para luego rodearla con uno de sus brazos.- Ohayou...aunque aún es muy temprano ¿no crees?... ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó mirándola con algo de preocupación.

- Hai… no te preocupes… la luz me despertó… - contestó besando suavemente a su esposo para luego separarse y agregar: - …y también Hanako… se estaba moviendo un poco… creo que ya quieres salir¿ne preciosa? – sonrió Kagome acariciando con delicadeza su vientre.

- Seguro que quiere conocer ya a sus hermanitos...- sonrió Inuyasha acariciando con ternura el vientre de Kagome.- a ti si que te voy a proteger de cualquier mocoso que intente algo, no te preocupes preciosa.-

Kagome rió divertida. – ¿Aún no nace y ya estas celoso de los pretendientes que tendrá nuestra hija? – con una de sus manos acarició la que Inuyasha tenía en su vientre. – ¿Todavía no puedes aceptar lo de Iza-chan y Shigeru-chan?… el pequeño es todo un caballero, se parece mucho a Sango… - sonrió mirando entretenida a su esposo que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño al sentir el nombre del niño.

- ¡Keh¿quién dice que estoy celoso? No quiero que Hanako crezca antes de tiempo...- refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado - ¿cómo puedo aceptarlo?...no logró entender como es posible que mi hija de cuatro años tenga novio ¿acaso tú tuviste algún novio antes de conocerme? – preguntó mirando con curiosidad a Kagome.

- Sí, un par de docenas… - respondió con absoluta tranquilidad Kagome.

- ¿Na...nani?...- preguntó Inuyasha, la expresión que reflejaba su rostro se acercaba bastante al trauma absoluto.- ¿Tantos antes de los quince años?..¿Entonces es hereditario?...-

Kagome carcajeó tomándose su vientre – Era un chiste… ¿no me digas que lo creíste? – preguntó mirándolo juguetonamente mientras presionaba con uno de sus dedos la nariz del muchacho.

- No juegues con esas cosas mujer...- refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado.- da lo mismo si lo creí o no...- masculló.

- Mmm… ¿te enojaste conmigo koishii? – preguntó enternecida haciendo girar suavemente el rostro de su esposo con una de sus manos. - ¿Te pusiste celoso? – Kagome tomó las manos del muchacho. – Solamente amé, amo y seguiré amando a una sola persona… y sabes de sobra que eres tú… aishiteru... eternamente… Inuyasha…- susurró mirándolo con infinita ternura.

- No estoy enojado...tal vez si algo celoso...- susurró Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.- Ai shiteru Kagome...mi Kagome...- murmuró rozando delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su mujer.

Una vocecilla irrumpió el momento de romanticismo: - ¡¡Otou-chan¡¡oka-chan¿están despiertos? – exclamó la pequeña entrando como un torbellino en la habitación. – Gomen ne… veo que si… - se sonrojó levemente.- Mamoru y Shinichi me despertaron… - murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Supongo que ahora están jugando a destruir la habitación..-suspiró con resignación Inuyasha.- a nosotros nos despertó Hanako...- sonrió mirando a Kagome.- a decir verdad Hanako despertó a tu madre y ella me despertó a mi.-

Izayoi rió y corrió para recostarse entre su madre y su padre. – Nee… hablando de Hanako… me olvidé de preguntarles por lo que ocurrió con Shigeru-chan.. – la pequeña se sonrojó levemente. – … ustedes dijeron que eligieron su nombre por las flores que a ella tanto le gustan.. ¿ne?... demo… ¿por qué eligieron mi nombre? – preguntó curiosa clavando su mirada dorada en los rostros de sus padres.

- Porque eres nuestra princesa...aunque ahora solo quieras estar con ese mocoso...- contestó Inuyasha mirando a la niña con una media sonrisa.

- Como lo era tu abuelita… - sonrió Kagome. – La mamá de Inuyasha era una princesa y se llamaba igual que tú… era muy bonita… tenía el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo… por eso creí que el nombre de ella tendría que tenerlo nuestra primera pequeñita… ella fue muy importante para tu padre porque tu abuelito murió cuando él era todavía un bebé… - explicó la muchacha colocando sus manos sobre una de las de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entrelazó su mano con la de Kagome.- Tienes el mismo nombre que mi madre, preciosa.- sonrió acariciando con su otra mano una de las mejillas de su hija.

- Hubiera querido conocerla… - comentó un poco triste Izayoi. – Debió ser muy bonita… por eso otou-chan lo es.. – sonrió colocando una de sus pequeñas manitas sobre la de sus padres.

- ¡¡Oka-chan¡oyaji! – chillaron los pequeños gemelos entrando rápidamente a la habitación para saltar hacia ellos.

- Oka-chan… ¿Hoy nacerá nuestra hermanita? – preguntó Shinichi observando el vientre de su madre.

- Oyaji hay que llevar a oka-chan al hospital ya...- agregó Mamoru mirando con preocupación el gran vientre de su madre.

Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo por no largarse a reír a carcajadas.- Eso sólo lo sabe su madre.- respondió tratando de aparentar seriedad.- ¿Kagome cuándo nacerá Hanako? – preguntó

- No sé exactamente… puede ser hoy… o en unos días… - respondió Kagome con el ceño levemente fruncido. - ¿Por qué lo preguntan? – algunas venas se formaron en su sien.

Inuyasha rápidamente atrajo hacia él a los gemelos impidiendo que estos contestaran:- Por nada koishii...etto...ellos solo quieren conocer a Hanako ya sabes...je...je...- contestó tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por retener a los niños que hacían hasta lo imposible por liberarse de la mano que cubría sus bocas.

La joven de cabellos azabaches los miró sin estar muy convencida de lo que su esposo le decía, luego suspirando resignada y con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro habló:. – Bien… ¿qué quieren desayunar hoy niños? –

- ¡¡Ramen!! – exclamaron los tres al unísono radiantes.

Kagome dirigió una mirada cómplice a Inuyasha, ambos sonrieron, luego se puso de pie lentamente siendo ayudada por este, los gemelos rápidamente tomaron cada uno una de sus manos para dirigirse hacia la cocina lo más pronto posible para probar su platillo favorito mientras el hanyou sonriente los seguía con la pequeña Izayoi radiante en su espalda riendo alegremente.

-----------------------

El suave cantar de las aves acompañaba los relajados movimientos de la joven mujer por la habitación, con la misma calma escogió de entre sus vestidos uno de color blanco ajustado en la cintura "_Sé cuanto te encanta verme con este vestido... si no me hubiese puesto a entrenar rápidamente luego del nacimiento de nuestro bebé seguro que hoy no entraba ni a fuerzas en el"_ sonrió divertida comenzando a vestirse "_¡qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! Keishii ya tiene seis meses...recuerdo que esa mañana cuando recién comenzaron los síntomas preferí no decirle nada aún a Ranma, estaba segura de que entraría en shock o se pondría aún más nervioso de lo que yo estaba, solo le conté lo que estaba pasando a tía Nodoka y ella me ayudó a preparar las cosas que necesitábamos llevar al hospital"._

Una pequeña risita escapó de la garganta de Akane "_cuando le avisamos a Ranma se quedó mirándome y solo atinó a balbucear, justo en ese momento las contracciones comenzaron a sentirse con mayor fuerza y debo reconocer que en ese minuto deje de lado todos mis conocimientos sobre medicina y no pude hacer más que comenzar a gritar, claro que lo único que logré con eso fue asustar aún más a mi esposo y por supuesto hacer llorar a mares a papá, tío Genma estaba convertido en panda y por más que trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ranma no lo conseguía...debe ser difícil hacer reaccionar a una persona totalmente shockeada solo mostrándole carteles con un "¡Reacciona muchacho!" escrito en ellos...finalmente salimos de la casa, tío Genma aún convertido en panda se encargó de arrastrar a Ranma hasta el hospital...y la llegada a este también fue bastante caótica, mis gritos y amenazas en contra de Ranma acabaron con el silencio del lugar, al menos sirvieron de algo ya que solo con eso logró reaccionar"_

Akane sonrió, en su expresión se reflejaba claramente el amor que sentía por Ranma y por su hijo. "_Todo el dolor del parto y los nervios desaparecieron cuando tuve a nuestro bebé por primera vez en mis brazos...fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida...jejeje y mis deseos se cumplieron...Keishii es idéntico a su padre en todos los sentidos,...solo espero que cuando crezca no tenga un ego tan grande como el de Ranma...aunque con todas las atenciones que recibe en esta casa..."_

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraban Ranma y su hijo esperándola. Se detuvo antes de entrar, los dos estaban jugando y su bebé reía alegremente."_No creo que les moleste si los observo por un rato...Ranma se ve muy bien como papá"._

"_Jeje… seguro que piensa que no la escuché acercarse… demo… desde lejos puedo sentir ese delicioso aroma que sólo ella tiene… realmente cada día está más hermosa… todos los días descubro algo en ella que me hace amarla aún más que el día anterior…ahora fingiré que no la sentí acercarse… ¡je!"_.

Ranma le alcanzó un pequeño avioncito de color azul al pequeño que lo tomó y rápidamente comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo riendo divertido para luego arrojárselo a la cabeza. - Kuso… - murmuró para sí. – Si que tienes energía muchacho… - sonrió haciéndole cosquillas al chiquillo el cual comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"_Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco… todavía me acuerdo el día que fui padre… jamás lo voy a olvidar… nunca me había sentido tan idiota e inútil en mi vida… cuando sentí los gritos de Akane por las contracciones me asusté mucho… me bloqueé… estuve casi diez minutos sin reaccionar… mi padre me tuvo que literalmente arrastrar… pero claro, duró hasta que Akane ya en el hospital prácticamente estalló con varias amenazas si no hacía algo ¡je! y hasta me tiró el bolso con las cosas … esa es mi dulce esposa… ahí pude darme cuenta que en algunas horas sería padre de este precioso niño…_"

El joven de la trenza acarició la cabecita del pequeño bebé, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos de un azul profundo, su cabello era azabache igual al de Ranma, era prácticamente una réplica del padre, estaba vistiendo lo mismo que él: una camisa china color roja y unos pantalones color negro junto con unos pequeños zapatitos color negro. "_Ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo… Keishii ha crecido con rapidez y es muy fuerte… seguro que será aún mucho mejor que yo… será digno de la dinastía Saotome"._

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente. - Oe… Akane… ¿no te cansas de mirarme, no koishii? – preguntó sin voltearse.

- ¿Quién dice que te estoy mirando a ti?...Engreído...- contestó Akane sentándose al lado de él – te estaba mirando a ti mi precioso bebé...- sonrió tomando las pequeñas manos de su bebé quien le respondía sonriendo y balbuceando alguna silabas.

- ¡Je! el niño es igual a mi… por eso es encantador.. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante formándose en su rostro. – Y no lo puedes negar… ¿cierto? – rió acomodándose el cabello.

- Hai es igual a ti...- sonrió dulcemente Akane mirando a los ojos a Ranma- por eso a veces le gusta tanto llamar la atención...sobre todo la mía...- comentó riendo bastante divertida por el leve sonrojo de su esposo.

- Oe… - frunció el ceño Ranma mirando a su esposa con una expresión parecida a la de un niño con berrinche. Luego se colocó más cerca de ella y mirándola sensualmente agregó. – …¿ a mi también me estabas observando, no es verdad? – susurró casi en el oído de su mujer.

- Y si así fuera... ¿Hay algo de malo en que observe a mi esposo? – sonrió Akane acercando su rostro aún más al de él.- además tú vives observándome...- comentó regalándole una coqueta mirada.

- Hai… no te lo voy a negar... – susurró ronco mirándola sugestivamente, luego se acercó lentamente para rozar sus labios suavemente con los de ella. – Te ves preciosa con ese vestido… ¿te lo dije antes? – musitó acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica.

- Hai...pero hoy no...- murmuró Akane de forma seductora antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso; lo besó con lentitud disfrutando de sus cálidos labios, que con cada leve roce la llenaban de deliciosas sensaciones.

Ranma correspondió deseoso al beso pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta posarla en su cintura y atraerla más hacia él, estaba intentando profundizar el beso cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. – Itte… ¿qué diablos? – murmuró separándose lentamente de Akane, el avioncito que había servido anteriormente para juego infantil, el pequeño esta vez lo utilizó como proyectil para acabar con el acalorado momento entre sus padres. Keishii con el ceño levemente fruncido los miraba, de inmediato gateó hacia su madre. – ma… ma… - balbuceó pidiendo atención

- ¿Lo escuchaste?...dijo mamá...- musitó Akane contemplando emocionada a su bebé quien seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas silabas. Delicadamente lo tomó entre sus brazos. – Hai, yo soy tu mamá...- sonrió sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas al ver como su hijo repetía alegremente una y otra vez "ma...ma" – Ranma...él me dijo mamá...- susurró cada vez más emocionada.

Ranma acarició la cabecita del pequeño y besó suavemente las mejillas de su esposa. – ¡Ese es mi pequeño!… ahora di... pa... pá – exclamó mirándolo expectante. El pequeño solo rió y le arrojó nuevamente el avioncito de plástico, pero esta vez precavido el joven de la trenza lo atrapó en el aire antes que diera en su cabeza. – ¡Je! todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento para superar a tu padre… - comentó orgulloso.

Akane le alcanzó a Keishii un sonajero de llamativos colores.- Vamos Keishii di pa..pá..- pronunció lentamente esperando que el niño comprendiera, pero este estaba más interesado en mover una y otra vez enérgicamente el juguete, segundos después rió alegremente y lo arrojó hacia Ranma quien nuevamente lo atrapó en el aire.- Keishii no le arrojes tus juguetes a papá ¿dónde aprendiste algo así?...-

- ¿Dónde crees? – preguntó Ranma con un claro tono irónico mirando a su esposa de reojo.

- ¿Qué demonios tratas de insinuar Ranma? – masculló Akane mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó Ranma sonriendo burlonamente. – ¿Quién es la que lleva siempre un bolso o cartera con todo tipo de cosas y siempre lo arroja a la cara de su pobre esposo? –

Akane dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su esposo:- ¡Baka! Nada le pasaría a mi pobre esposo si él supiera comportarse...-

- Pa… pa… - balbuceó sonriendo el pequeño muy divertido con el intercambio de opiniones de sus progenitores, suavemente jaló los pantalones de Ranma.

**------------------**

Kagome sonrió tomada del brazo de su esposo, suavemente frotó su mejilla contra este. Se dirigían a un parque de la ciudad para disfrutar del hermoso día. Izayoi muy animada dando pequeños saltitos iba de la mano de su madre, Inuyasha llevaba al par de pequeños en la espalda que subidos a sus hombros reían y conversaban animadamente. La pequeña Hanako observaba curiosa a sus hermanitos mientras era sostenida por su padre con un solo brazo. La bebita era un calco exacto de su madre, sus ojos pícaros de un color avellana, su piel muy blanca y el cabello azabache.

La mujer miró con ternura a su bebé. "_Creció tan rápido… ya no es más esa pequeñita recién nacida que tomaba Inuyasha con extremada delicadeza… con miedo de que se fuera a romper… era tan pequeña y delicada… y ahora está tan grande y preciosa…"_

Unos segundos después la expresión de Kagome cambió y suspiró con resignación "_Demo… ese día fue igual o peor que el nacimiento de Izayoi… pensé que Inuyasha ya estaría acostumbrado por los dos embarazos anteriores… pero sigue igual de escandaloso…¡jeje! creo que Hanako heredó esa cualidad de su padre… suele llorar bastante…"_

La pequeña vio que su madre la miraba y sonrió en respuesta. "_Es tan linda… cuando fuimos a ver al bebé de Ranma y Akane comenzaron mis contracciones… Inuyasha por poco asesina a todo el personal del hospital por la tardanza del parto… las enfermeras intentaron sedarlo pero él no se dejó… ¿quién podría con el gran Inuyasha? jaja… afortunadamente en ese momento Hanako nació…"._

Kagome se subió un poco el escote y nuevamente tomó del brazo a su esposo. "_Después de todo el entrenamiento pude recuperar mi peso normal… por momentos creí morir… nunca me fijé que Akane era tan obsesiva con su entrenamiento… me obligó a levantarme a las cinco de la mañana todos los días durante varias semanas para correr e incluso aprendí con ella algo de artes marciales… Keishii y Hanako nos observaron desde sus carritos durante todos los días del entrenamiento… qué romántico… se conocieron desde que nacieron… me gustaría que se llevaran muy bien… e incluso… quien sabe… hasta podrían casarse… harían una linda pareja…"_ sonrió traviesa la chica imaginando que si los pensamientos pudieran ser leídos Inuyasha ya la habría asesinado por estar planificando el futuro de su hija de apenas seis meses.

- Nee… otou-chan… ¿te gusta mi pulsera de cuentas? – sonrió Izayoi mostrándole la muñeca a su padre. – Me la regaló Shigeru… - rió alegre.

Inuyasha miró de reojo el objeto – ¡Keh! "_Maldito mocoso...lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo quejarme...pero con Hanako todo será distinto...ella no pensara en novios hasta que tenga más de quince años..."_ ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cosa?...¿Para qué te la dio? – preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

Izayoi respondió obedientemente a la pregunta de su padre: - Porque me dijo que faltaban pocos meses para nuestro ani.. aniver.. etto… era algo de aniverdario.. o aniversario… creo.. – se rascó la cabeza confusa la chiquilla.

El hanyou masculló una serie de groserías por lo bajo: - Aniversario...mocoso del demonio...- gruñó entre dientes comenzando a acelerar el paso.

Kagome hizo una sonrisa leve mirando hacia un lado para evitar que Inuyasha la viera y pensara que estaba de acuerdo con su hija mayor. "_Pobrecito… creo que cuando Iza-chan esté en la adolescencia se va a volver loco…"_ los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a lo lejos a dos figuras muy conocidas. - ¿Son Ranma y Akane? – preguntó mirando a su esposo.

Inuyasha observó hacia donde miraba su mujer, efectivamente ahí se encontraba la pareja de Nerima sentada sobre una manta que habían colocado sobre el césped, ambos estaban bastante entretenidos jugando con su bebé: - Hai son ellos... ¿vamos allá?- preguntó mirando con una sonrisa a Kagome.

La muchacha asintió sonriente y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane. La pequeña Izayoi y los gemelos que saltaron desde los hombros de su padre corrieron rápidamente llegando unos segundos antes.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – exclamaron los tres en coro.

- ¡Konnichiwa niños¿Cómo están? – saludó sonriente Akane – mira con quien nos encontramos Keishii – sonrió hablándole a su hijo que miraba con curiosidad a los gemelos y a Izayoi.

- ¡Hola Keishii! – rió Izayoi tomando una de las manitos del pequeño.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó Inuyasha aproximándose junto a Kagome – Veo que salieron a pasear con Keishii...aprovechen que aún es bebé...luego piensan en otras cosas...- suspiró con resignación el hanyou sentándose al lado de la pareja y acomodando a Hanako suavemente sobre sus piernas.

- Buenas Tardes… - sonrió Kagome colocándose a un lado de Inuyasha arrodillándose en el césped. – Inuyasha esta así por una conversación con Izayoi, ustedes saben como es… - agregó mirando a sus interlocutores con una gotita en la frente. – ¡Konnichiwa Keishii-chan¡kawaii! – la muchacha se inclinó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño para tomarlo en brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Akane sonrió mirando con ternura a su bebé quien sonreía alegremente en brazos de su amiga – Tú también estas cada día más preciosa Hanako...-comentó tomando una de las manos de la niña, ésta en respuesta balbuceó algunas silabas y estiro sus brazos hacia la mujer como si deseara que esta la cargara.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a su bebé.- Está bien...está bien...ve con Akane...- sonrió al ver como Hanako balbuceaba complacida entre los brazos de la amiga de su mujer.

Ranma sonrió observando a su mujer con la pequeña. – Oe Inuyasha… ¿cómo está tu yerno¿ya te pidió la mano de Izayoi?... ¿ya empezó a mostrar las mañas de su padre? – rió burlón.

- Temee...ya quiero ver el día en que tengas una hija...no sabes como voy a disfrutar cuando te pase algo así...- masculló Inuyasha dirigiendo una mirada asesina al otro chico.

- ¡Keh! Shigeru baka no se acerca a oneechan...lo tenemos bien vigilado...- sonrió orgulloso Mamoru.

- ¡Hai! ayer quiso acercarse a la cabaña y no lo dejamos… - sonrió Shinichi tomando su espada haciendo algunas poses al estilo de su padre.

- ¿¡Qué hicieron qué!? – exclamó Izayoi mirándolos con furia.

- ¡Je! Esos son mis hijos...estoy orgulloso de ustedes...- afirmó Inuyasha mirando con profundo orgullo a sus retoños, pero estos ya no le prestaban atención ya que la mirada que les estaba regalando su hermana mayor solo les provocaba inmensos deseos de escapar de ahí.

- ¡¡Los voy a matar!! ...¡¡Comiencen a correr! – chilló Izayoi totalmente poseída tratando de atrapar a Shinichi pero rápidamente el pequeño corrió como una gacela junto con su hermano y se treparon con habilidad en un par de segundos en un árbol cercano.

Una gotita se formó en la frente de Kagome. – Niños… je je… - a continuación dejó al pequeño sobre la manta de nuevo. – Pobre Shigeru… tiene triple vigilancia… -

- Pobre Iza-chan...Inuyasha...no deberías ser tan posesivo como padre – comentó divertida Akane, luego dejó delicadamente a Hanako sentada sobre la manta – ustedes dos diviértanse con esto – sonrió dejando entre los dos bebés algunos juguetes.

Inuyasha miró a la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¿Por qué demonios para todos ustedes es normal que mi hija que ni siquiera tiene cinco años tenga un maldito novio?- de reojo observó como Hanako gateaba lentamente hasta alcanzar una pequeña pelota de color rojo.

- Porque ellos no saben que significa eso… tu eres el único malpensado ¡je! – sonrió mordaz Ranma. "_Aunque creo que mataría al estúpido que quisiera acercarse a mi hija si tuviera una…"_ Ranma observó de reojo a los niños.

Keishii miró a Hanako con curiosidad luego a la pelota que había tomado, gateó hacia ella, pero la pequeña se llevó el objeto hacia su boca para investigarlo, el chiquillo trató de quitársela sin conseguir buenos resultados. Frustrado miró a su padre con los ojos vidriosos.

- Así no Keishii… los Saotome luchan para obtener lo que quieren… si pidieríamos ayuda pasaríamos por cobardes… ¡vamos¡tú puedes hijo! – sonrió Ranma.

- Hanako, princesa...demuéstrale a este idiota que su hijo no podrá derrotarte – sonrió Inuyasha animando a su hija.

Akane y Kagome observaron la escena con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, ambas estaban casi seguras de que esto no terminaría bien.

El pequeño heredero Saotome se echó sobre la pequeña para lograr su objetivo: atrapar la pequeña esfera de color llamativo, la pequeña al estar distraída no se percató y segundos después Keishii jugaba feliz con su nuevo juguete. Hanako comenzó a lagrimear sus labios temblaban, de un segundo a otro comenzó a lloriquear para luego pasar a un llanto desconsolador.

- Ranma...mira lo que provocaste baka... ¿no se te ocurrió que sería mejor darle otra pelota a tu hijo? – Akane dio una severa mirada a su esposo, luego tomó una pelota de color azul para alcanzársela a Hanako quien inmediatamente dejo de llorar.- Keishii no tenías que hacer llorar a Hanako, no tienes que ser egoísta...- agregó mirando con seriedad al niño que en ese minuto le prestaba toda su atención.

El pequeño al ver la expresión de su madre y el tono de su voz comenzó a lagrimear para luego llorar con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer la pequeña pelota que rodó por la manta.

Izayoi seguía esperando a los pequeños apoyando su espalda en el tronco del frondoso árbol.

- No lo regañes Akane-chan… es culpa de los padres… - frunció el ceño Kagome -…y tú también tienes la culpa Inuyasha.. – susurró para que solo la escuchara su esposo.

- Tienes razón – masculló Akane mirando de forma asesina a Ranma, luego tomó delicadamente a su bebé en brazos. – Ya no llores...mamá no quería hacerte llorar mi vida...- susurró suavemente acariciando con ternura la espalda de Keishii, quien lentamente dejó de llorar.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos culpan de todo a nosotros? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad a su mujer.- ¿yo qué culpa tengo?-

- Es cierto… solo estaba alentándolo… yo no hice nada... – protestó Ranma.

Akane prefirió no prestar atención a las protestas de su esposo – Nee Kagome-chan ¿Miroku-sama aún sigue traumado por lo que pasó con mi hermana? – suavemente volvió a sentar sobre la manta a Keishii, el pequeño nuevamente gateó hacia los juguetes, tomó un sonajero y comenzó a moverlo con energía.

- Sí… por cierto… olvidé comentarte que Sango-chan siempre me recuerda que le mande sus saludos a tu hermana… está feliz… dice que al fin alguien logró curar a su esposo je je… ella no sabe como lo logró… por eso su actitud ¡je! aunque yo creo que lo de Miroku-sama es temporal… hay cosas que no cambian… - sonrió Kagome con una gotita en la frente.

Hanako se acercó hacia Keishii curiosa por el sonido del juguete, sonriente lo ayudó a moverlo colocando una de sus manitas arriba de las del pequeño, ambos rieron disfrutando del sonido del sonajero.

- Nunca imagine que las técnicas de Nabiki sirvieran más con los pervertidos que las mías...- comentó divertida Akane – se ven tan lindos jugando juntos...kawaii...- sonrió enternecida al ver como los bebés reían divertidos por el sonido del juguete.

- Hai.. – asintió Kagome mirando con dulzura a los chiquillos. – Nee.. Akane-chan… ¿Qué pasó con Ryoga-kun y Ukyo-chan? hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos… -

- Je...bueno hace un par de semanas se fueron a visitar al padre de Ukyo...-comentó Akane algo divertida.- Ryoga-kun insistió en que él sería capaz de guiarlas hasta allá...y bueno hace un par de días recibimos un regalo de ellos dos, venía de Hiroshima...y se supone que ellos iban a Kyoto.-

- Ese P-chan no cambia nunca… pobre Ucchan… ¡je! aunque seguramente ya lo habrá golpeado con la espátula… - sonrió Ranma

- Pero hay cosas que si cambian... ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que estuvimos en este parque? – sonrió Akane mirando con especial atención a su esposo.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?...es solo uno más de los muchos parques que hay en esta ciudad...- comentó Inuyasha sin entender a que se refería Akane.

- Ha... hai.. – sonrió sonrojado Ranma. – ¿Ya pasaron… siete años, no? –

- ¿No recuerdas Inuyasha?... aquí fue donde nos encontramos los cuatro… en realidad nos habíamos juntado con Akane-chan en un café cercano y ustedes nos persiguieron… y ahora mira… nuestros pequeños corriendo por el parque y estos hermosos bebés que ya comenzaron a balbucear.. – sonrió Kagome acariciando las mejillas de ambos pequeñuelos.

- Hai...- sonrió Akane acercándose a su esposo para apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro.- ya pasaron siete años de mi excelente imitación de Saotome Ranma...- comentó de forma juguetona.

- ¿Excelente¡Je! muy chistosa koishii… no creas que me he olvidado de eso... – sonrió Ranma pasando su mano por los hombros de la chica para luego colocarla en su cabeza – Ya pasó mucho tiempo… y cada día te amo más… - susurró lo último al oído de la chica besando suavemente su frente.

Akane le regaló una hermosa sonrisa: Yo a ti y siempre será así...- murmuró suavemente acariciando con ternura las mejillas de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza entrelazó su otra mano con la de la chica y suspiró totalmente feliz, hechizado por el dulce aroma de su mujer. Keishii se acercó gateando a ellos y se colocó en medio de la pareja sonriendo alegremente. Ranma sonrió y tomó al pequeño con un brazo. – A ti también te quiero mi adorable pequeña réplica… - rió besando delicadamente su frente.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome, ésta se veía algo molesta por su mala memoria:- Oe onna... ¿por qué me miras así?...No me digas que estas enojada porque no recordaba eso...- preguntó bastante frustrado al ver como la mujer seguía sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo - ¡Kuso! en ese momento solo esta pensando en alejar a cualquier estúpido que quisiera alejarte de mí...no iba a dejar que nadie hiciera contigo lo que yo que...- se interrumpió sintiéndose bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, por suerte Ranma y su familia estaban distraídos.

- ¿Lo que tú querías? – sonrió Kagome dejando de lado su enojo. – A veces eres tan celoso… - sonrió acercándose a éste para posar sus manos en sus hombros. – Te adoro... – susurró acariciando con su mejilla la de Inuyasha.

- No...no eran celos...- mintió Inuyasha bastante sonrojado – yo solo quería...- sus palabras no lograron salir de su garganta, toda su atención fue atrapada por la coqueta mirada de su esposa y por sus preciosos labios que estaban demasiado cerca de él – Kagome...- suavemente rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.- me vuelves loco mujer...-

- Inuyasha.. – susurró Kagome hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada dorada, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de su esposo para probarlos con delicadeza, el medio demonio siguió el juego de la chica y con suavidad capturó su labio inferior, se acariciaron unos segundos los labios disfrutando de la sensación de placer que les provocaba totalmente abstraídos del lugar que se encontraban.

- ¡No me importa que no quieran bajar! En algún momento tendrán que hacerlo y ¡¡aquí estaré para castigarlos!! – chilló enérgicamente Izayoi todavía esperando a los pequeños diablillos apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Los chiquillos asustados no respondieron y se aferraron con sus garritas con todas sus fuerzas a las ramas que habían trepado.

Inuyasha delicadamente rompió el beso, volteó por un segundo para mirar a sus hijos, la mirada y los gritos de Izayoi de algún modo le recordaban todos aquellos momentos en que Kagome había logrado atemorizarlo: - A veces se parece mucho a ti... ¿crees que los gemelos se atrevan a bajar o tendremos que estar aquí hasta que Iza-chan deje de estar enojada? – preguntó mirando con una media sonrisa a Kagome.

- Creo que esperaran a que se calme un poco… ¿por qué te recuerda a mi¿yo era así de amenazante? – sonrió Kagome con una gotita en su frente al ver a la pequeña que seguía exclamando maldiciones si los pequeños no bajaban pronto.

- A veces...- contestó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a la otra pareja, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que estaban bastante entretenidos besándose.-...pero así te amo...- susurró volviendo a besar con dulzura los labios de Kagome.

Algunos pétalos de las flores de sakura de los árboles danzaron por el aire descendiendo sobre el par de parejas simbolizando la esperanza de que sus días felices durarían eternamente.

**_Fin_**

Notas finales de las autoras:

¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado.. :- ) paso a hacer algunos comentarios…

- Primero que nada lo de los antojos… como le respondió Freya a Viviana, este asunto es una reacción que experimentan algunos padres primerizos… que por proteger a su esposa del embarazo comienzan a tener dolores, antojos y todo lo que debería tener la mujer embarazada jaja… es súper tierno… y como Ranma muy protectivo con ella creímos que debería tener esos síntomas… por otra parte gracias a ello pudimos crear situaciones muy divertidas… ne? ;- )

- Menage a trois: Teóricamente significa matrimonio de tres… es decir… le hizo una propuesta indecente xDDD junto con Tacchi… pobrecito Miroku-sama… ¿lo traumamos mucho?... estamos seguras que después de eso no molestó a ninguna dama en el resto de su vida xDDD. Ah! lo que Nabiki le dijo a Kuno es para que se lo imaginen… jeje!

- ¿Qué les pareció Kouga y sus lindos lobitos? Para darle un broche de oro no podía faltar nuestro ídolo xD… el es tan kawaii… ¿y qué tal sus hijos? De tal palo tal astilla!... Iza-chan es muy afortunada.. ne? jeje

- ¿Y el noviazgo de Iza-chan con Shigeru?... fue algo simbólico.. es decir, para ellos sería jugar juntos por siempre en esa tierna edad.. con el tiempo esos sentimientos cambiarían para transformarse en amor verdadero. :- ). Por suerte a Inuyasha le quedó la pequeña Hanako… por si no lo notaron ella tendrá el mismo carácter que su papi… y el pequeño Keishii el de sus padres… entonces… daran miedo… xDD solo imagínenlos… será un Ranma/Akane pero más heavy.. jo: -P ( Freya: cuando ella se ponía a imaginar cosas igual que Kagome me daba miedo xpp, porque ella se imagino a los bebés casados igual que Kagome v.v xp) ( Freya : de nuevo de metiche aqui xp se nos olvidó decirles que Hanako significa niña de las flores )

Bueno… y aparte de eso esperamos haberlos complacido, que el final haya sido de su agrado… y bueno… ya saben… cualquier crítica, duda, comentario, tomatazo o halago tienen que apretar ese botoncito chiquito que dice "go" :- ). Porfis… hágannos felices… es el último capi.. T.T

Esperamos seguir viéndolos en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a una cita? y nuestro otro proyecto de Inuyasha que serán debidamente avisados a sus mails cuando publiquemos el primer capi… : -)

Un abrazo

Sakura

* * *

Yo: Hola  
Urusei: Calláte, dicho de forma ruda o grosera  
Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu.: Feliz cumpleaños  
Omedetoo: Felicidades  
Daisuki da yo: Me gustas o te quiero  
Omoshiroi: Interesante  
Nandemonai: No es nada o no tiene importancia  
Tottemo: Muy 


End file.
